Harry Potter al Estilo Troyano
by yui the vampire-Frine
Summary: Harry raptado por Draco, dos reinos en guerra, dos guerreros se enfretan a pesar de no ser enemigos.Lo que tanto habian esperado...EL EPILOGO!
1. El comienzo

**Advertencia:** este Fic puede contener yaoi o relaciones chico/chico asi que si no te gusta este tipo de historias porfavor no lo leas.

**Notas de las Autoras:** este fic es hecho en conjunto por una servidora yui the vampire y por Frine, asi que en ocasiones podran ver que la historia se cuenta un poco diferente pero estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor ya que este es uno nuestro primer fic; antes que lo olvide los pensamientos de los personajes se encuetran en cursiva

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de HP no son nuestros ni ganamos nada escribiendo esta historia solo divertirnos mucho, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K., solo algunos pertenecen a nosotros, ya veran cuales son, sin mas que decir aqui esta el fic espero que les guste.

**Harry Potter al estilo Troyano**

Dos reinos en constante guerra por años, por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo. El reino de Gryffindor gobernado por el benevolente James Potter y su esposa Lily, de cuya unión surgió el bello y valiente príncipe Harry que poseía la edad de 17 años. El otro reino era gobernado por el cruel y despótico Lucius Malfoy, su esposa Narcisa y sus fríos pero hermosos hijos, el príncipe primogénito del reino de Slytherin, Sirius, y su hijo menor el príncipe Draco, el cuál poseía la misma edad que el príncipe Gryffindoriano. Después de muchas batallas, y pérdidas de ambos lados, los reyes de ambos reinos decidieron negociar la paz en un banquete en el reino de Gryffindor, al cuál asistirían los Malfoy, sin embargo el rey Slytheriano no tenía la mínima intención de darse por vencido tan fácilmente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, del momento perfecto, solo esperar la oportunidad...

_La noche del banquete por fin ha llegado, todos esperamos ansiosos la llegada de los Malfoy. De repente, se abren las puertas y hacen una entrada que acapara las miradas de todos, se hace la presentación correspondiente, el rey y la reina adelante y supongo que los dos jóvenes que vienen detrás de ellos son lo príncipes de Slytherin, son muy apuestos, había escuchado acerca de su belleza pero verlos en persona es...wow no puedo ni describirlos, Sirius es muy varonil con ese cabello negro como la noche y esos ojos de un gris tormentoso, pero...Draco...es asombroso, tiene un gran parecido con su padre, su hermoso cabello rubio platinado y Dios... esos ojos como metal derretido, fríos y brillantes. Ambos chicos portando armaduras de color plata con una serpiente tallada al centro y debajo de éstas, túnicas verdes, los colores del reino de Slytherin. Mis padres se levantan y se dirigen hacia ellos, mi madre me hace una seña para que los siga, Diosss estoy muy nervioso, Draco me está mirando! Calma Harry saca tu estirpe a relucir, este es el momento, ¡control! esa es la maldita palabra que necesito y que justo en este momento no encuentro, pero bueno, aquí vamos._

-Vaya vaya así que ese es el príncipe de Gryffindor, que te parece Draco- dijo Sirius, alzando una ceja sin dejar de mirar al príncipe de Gryffindor, el cuál portaba una bella armadura dorada en cuyo centro tenía tallado un fiero león y debajo una túnica color escarlata, los colores de Gryffindor.

-Absolutamente hermoso o no lo crees así Sirius- sus ojos color plata brillaron con asombro al ver al apuesto príncipe del reino "enemigo"

-Pues la verdad si hermanito, esos esmeraldas puras, que porte y que cuerpo, lástima que esté muy pequeño para mí- una pequeña y pícara sonrisa a su hermano menor al terminar de decir esto. (N.de A's: ojala y a mi me diera una sonrisa así, jejejeje ( sonrojo por parte de yui)

-Suerte que para mi no, hermano- dijo el chico rubio utilizando su característico estilo arrogante, pero q era parte de lo q lo hacia irresistible para todos (N.de As: irresistible sin duda, ahora me toca a mí sonrojarme, arribaaaaa Draco!!!!)

-Ni lo sueñes Draco, estamos al término de un conflicto y no es bueno más problemas entiendes, así que compórtate por una maldita vez en tu vida- regañó el primogénito Slytheriano endureciendo sus facciones por una milésima se segundo para luego volver a su antes olvidada calma.

-Sirius, ya lo viste? Cómo diablos me pides dejar pasar esta oportunidad, es...simplemente maravilloso, juro que será mío a como dé lugar, hermano acéptalo, siempre que quiero algo lo consigo y ya que nos quedaremos una semana por aquí, pues hay que ser realistas, mucho puede pasar en ese tiempo, incluso hasta podría enamorarme- dijo en tono tan casual como quien ve por la ventana y dice q esta lloviendo.

-Enamorado tu? Já primero yo me enamoro de un guerrero Gryffindoriano- en ese momento Sirius sacó a relucir el tan famoso sarcasmo Slytheriano

-Jajaja, puras tonterías dices Sirius-

-Bueno ya cállate, sonríe y muéstrate encantador- advirtió Sirius cuando ya se encontraban cerca de la Familia Potter.

-No tienes que decirlo Sirius, eso se tiene o no se tiene, y yo lo tengo a mares-

-Eres un maldito engreído dragón- ofreciendo a su hermano pequeño una cálida sonrisa

-Pero así me adoras Padfoot, así que a callar, que se acercan mis futuros suegros y mi futuro amante- alzo una ceja y sonrió de la manera en q solo Draco sabe hacerlo (N.de A´s: Osea de modo irresistible si!!!!!!)

Al centro del hermoso salón medieval se encontraron los reyes después de años de un sangriento conflicto, el rey James fue el primero en hablar

-Te doy la bienvenida Lucius y a tu familia, al igual que mi bella esposa y mi querido hijo, a mi castillo, me complace en gran medida el hecho de que hayas aceptado mi invitación- dijo utilizando su tono mas respetuoso y diplomático.

-Gracias James, acepto tu bienvenida en nombre de mi familia y te agradezco por la invitación, he venido por la exclusiva razón de poner fin a esta guerra sin sentido y a hacer un acuerdo de paz entre nuestros reinos. Me gustaría presentarte a mi familia. Mi bella esposa Narcisa y mis orgullos, mis hijos Sirius y Draco- dirigió una mano señalando a cada uno de ellos al presentarlos, mientras q los príncipes hacían una reverencia a su anfitrión.

-Mucho gusto, señora, he escuchado mucho de ustedes jóvenes, me alegra que estén aquí. –Respondió James haciendo una reverencia a Narcisa y luego dirigiéndose a los jóvenes príncipes de Slytherin

-El gusto es nuestro señor Potter, mi hermano Draco y yo estamos agradecidos por este caluroso recibimiento-

-De nada chicos, ahora les presento a mi familia, mi esposa Lily el amor de mi vida y mi más preciado regalo, mi hijo Harry.- una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al presentar a su querido hijo

-Bienvenidos, mis padres y yo esperamos que disfruten su estadía- Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus invitados sin apartar la mirada de uno en particular. (N.de As: de quien sera ¬¬u?)

-Pero que te parece Lucius si primero disfrutamos del banquete y luego hablamos de negocios, pasen por aquí y tomen por favor asiento, espero que la comida y la música sean de su agrado.- James extendió la mano señalándoles el camino a seguir.

El rey los dirigió hacia un gran salón adornado de la más grandiosa manera. Las paredes tenían el color del reino, rojo y dorado, y en las murallas q habían alrededor se podían observar mantas con leones que era el escudo de la familia (no por nada era el reino de gryffindor ¬¬); también se podían observar unas mesas largas llenas de los mas exquisitos platillos del reino, en ellas como adorno habían candeleros que hacían q los platos y cubiertos de plata brillaran con un resplandor, al alzar la vista se podía observar un bellísimo candelabro que tenia docenas de velas y q era el q alumbraba toda la habitación (N. de las A's: pobre del que las haya tenido que prender ¬¬u), el salón era simplemente maravilloso, al fondo se encontraban los músicos reales amenizando la celebración con instrumentos de cuerda, al entrar ambas familias, una melodía bellamente ejecutada con el arpa inundó la habitación.

Más tarde esa noche, de hecho ya la madrugada, en una de las sillas del salón se encontraba Harry al lado de su padre disfrutando de la fiesta.

_Vaya, ya han pasado horas y por lo que me ha dicho mi padre los negocios serán para mañana, así que creo que lo mejor es irme a dormir, estoy muerto. Draco no ha dejado de mirarme y sonreírme de una manera tan... bueno, tan encantadora, me gustaría acercarme a platicar con él pero...- _en este momento recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos y sintió de nuevo mucha vergüenza por lo ocurrido. Un memorable **flash back**

Harry había salido a una de las terrazas del castillo, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos acerca de la notable impresión que el Príncipe Draco había dejado en él. Aún no sabía el por qué pero su presencia le había impactado mucho, era una situación que encontraba muy extraña, más de reconocimiento que de conocimiento de aquella situación, y así se encontraba en un diálogo interno acerca de Draco cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda y se giró sobresaltado

-Lamento haberte asustado Harry -así es, el susodicho estaba justo enfrente del justificadamente aterrado Harry, era como si lo hubiera invocado. Draco había visto como Harry había abandonado el salón momentos antes y había decidido seguirlo, necesitaba establecer una relación más profunda con el chico de ojos verdes lo antes posible y ésa era una excelente oportunidad, que siendo Draco, no dejó escapar.

-Oh, no...no te preocupes estoy bien, sólo no esperaba a alguien –_aunque me encanta que seas tu,_ pensó el moreno.

-Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí tan sólo? –Una mirada escrutadora por parte del Slytheriano.

-Necesitaba estar solo un momento y analizar ciertas cosas que tengo en la cabeza –el moreno se dirigió a una banca cercana desde donde se podía vislumbrar el lago próximo al castillo y se sentó.

-Oh, lamento molestarte, será mejor que te deje sólo –el rubio iba a girarse para irse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-No, no tienes porque irte, me haría bien un poco de compañía –señaló al rubio el espacio junto a él, el cuál entendió la indirecta y ocupó el espacio antes vacío.

Después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos y de admirar la belleza del reflejo de la Luna en el lago, el moreno fue el primero en hablar.

-Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en el castillo, hay muchos lugares hermosos que te pueden interesar –el Gryffindoriano levanto tímidamente su verde mirada hasta encontrarse con la plateada del Slytheriano.

-Yo también lo espero- Una sonrisa encantadora se formó en los labios del rubio- hay muchas cosas hermosas en este reino –Harry se ruborizó por la mirada que Draco acababa de dirigirle, intensa y profunda, pero antes de que pudiera responder un sirviente rompió el encanto del momento con su presencia, acercándose precipitadamente al sonrojado Harry y haciendo una reverencia.

-Su alteza, acaba de llegarle una carta urgente del Príncipe de Hufflepuff con un mensajero, que pide sea entregada en sus manos para así poder emprender el viaje de regreso. Se encuentra esperándolo en el salón de la corona.

-Bien Basil, voy enseguida, espérame adentro-

-Como ordene su alteza –y el sirviente se retiró aguardando a Harry dentro del palacio, no sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia los dos príncipes.

-Bien Draco lo siento, como has escuchado necesito atender un asunto, espero continuemos con esta charla después-

-No te preocupes Harry, lo haremos-

-Bien, me voy- dijo Harry girándose para regresar al castillo en donde lo esperaba Basil.

-Espera...-lo llamó Draco, lo que hizo girar a Harry nuevamente hacia él- antes de que te vayas...-Draco se acercó lentamente a Harry de una manera tan hipnotizante que lo único que pudo hacer el Gryffindoriano fue hacer NADA y quedarse estático observando como el rubio alargaba la mano hasta posarla en su hombro derecho y tomar algo de él- debo quitarte esta hoja –Draco levantó la hoja para que Harry pudiera verla, se encontraban muy cerca, el moreno no podía estar mas avergonzado de lo nervioso que se había puesto, nervios que se hicieron evidentes en sus palabras.

-Oh... yo... gracias...bien... te... te veo después –Harry se retiró dejando a un MUY sonriente Draco al darse cuenta del efecto que había causado su cercanía en el otro chico.

Fin del **Flash back**

Regresando a sus pensamientos Harry tomó una decisión

_Creo que mejor me despediré de mis padres y de los Malfoy, si definitivamente es lo apropiado, así descanso y me olvido por unas horas de este chico que... Dioss ¡es tan apuesto, que sonrisa! Bueno, ya basta, a dormir, sino esto no va a terminar bien, por lo menos no para mí._

-Padre, madre, yo me retiro a descansar, ha sido un día agitado y estoy muerto-

-Claro hijo, nos vemos mañana temprano, tu madre a ordenado un desayuno exquisito, espero por una vez en tu vida despiertes temprano y nos honres con tu presencia.

-Tenlo por seguro padre. Señor y señora Malfoy espero tengan una excelente noche de descanso- Harry se acercó a Lucius e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza demostrando respeto, luego se acercó a Narcisa y le besó la mano.

-Gracias Harry, mi esposa y yo te lo agradecemos, pero me preguntaba si podían mostrarle sus recamaras a mis hijos, están cansados y desean reposar del viaje- Lucius señaló a sus hijos y Harry al dirigir la mirada hacia ellos se topo con la ya antes mencionada encantadora sonrisa de Draco, lo que le causó un estremecimiento.

-Como no señor Malfoy, yo mismo los llevaré, ¿si gustan seguirme?- Harry realizó un gesto con la mano invitando a los Príncipes a seguirlo.

-Hasta el infierno- un susurro y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno se formo en los labios de Draco.

-¿Disculpa?-Un poco de confusión surge en los ojos verdes.

-Lo que mi hermano Draco intenta decir, es que será un placer, adelante, te seguimos.- un golpe directo a las costillas del rubio, lo que prolonga su sonrisa. Sirius y Draco se despidieron de sus padres y de los Potter y siguieron a Harry por varios pasillos del enorme castillo.

-Bien, por aquí- Después de unos minutos llegan a las puertas de una bella habitación.

-Es un castillo muy hermoso y muy grande Harry- _ya no me acuerdo por donde llegamos!,_ pensó Sirius un poco confundido.

-Gracias Sirius, bien, esta es tu habitación, ya deben estar tus cosas adentro, espero descanses- Harry le abre la puerta a Sirius y éste entra, pero antes de cerrar responde.

-Gracias, yo igual lo espero, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana, hermano- La misma sonrisa peligrosa.

-Adiós Draco, no olvides ir directo a la cama... mmm... tu cama!... solo!, entiendes?- _Fue eso una advertencia? NO!!!! Creo que lo imagine, mi hermano siempre bromea, _pensó Draco.

-Lo tengo apuntado hermano-Un guiño por parte del chico de los ojos de color de plata. Sirius sonríe y cierra su puerta.

-Bien Draco, tu habitación está cerca de la mía por si necesitas algo, no está muy lejos de aquí, sígueme-

-Harry, he estado pensando, creo que para mejorar este acuerdo de paz entre nuestros reinos sería bueno que nos conociéramos un poco mejor, no lo crees? Compartir experiencias, nuestras "habilidades", tu sabes, formar una buena relación entre nosotros, como príncipes de nuestros reinos sería muy beneficioso para las futuras "relaciones"-

-Me encantaría Draco- _El chico se ha sonrojado!, si lo único que no es rojo son sus ojos verdes, esto será fácil, una semana, já, hasta me va a sobrar el tiempo, ya verás hermano..._pensó el rubio con un poco de arrogancia, bueno, de hecho, bastante arrogancia.

-También -continúa el chico moreno- me encantaría que conocieras a mi prometido Oliver, estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien, debe llegar en unos días- _Upss! Mal paso, hay un obstáculo en mi camino, pero no me importa, dije que sería mío y lo será bajo cualquier precio...-_el rubio encontró su primer inconveniente, pero su excesiva confianza eliminó su naciente preocupación.

_-_Oh, si, estaría muy bien_- es bueno saber a quién le voy a robar el novio jeje, _pensó Draco divertido.

-Bien Draco, esta es tu recámara, mi recámara es la de al lado por si necesitas algo, te dejo, descansa y nos vemos mañana, será un día muy movido-

-Gracias Harry, eso espero- _lo de "movido", claro jeje..._- tu igual descansa. Hasta mañana. -_entro y cierro, no sabía que estaba comprometido, pero como ya dije o bueno, pensé, sólo es un obstáculo insignificante que debo sortear, antes de una semana serás mío bebe, ya verás..._

Harry entró a su habitación y cerro la puerta, se retiró la armadura de gala y solo se puso el pantalón de su pijama debido al extraño calor que hacía para ser una noche de invierno (N.de As: como no me gustan los horribles y poco sexies camisones con los que dormían en esa época decidí que ya se habían inventado las pijamas), luego se dirigió hasta su cama y se recostó mirando el techo.

_Este chico si que es especial, me encanta, pero ya tengo a Oliver y debo unirme a él por el bien del reino. Sé que en un principio lo amaba, pero ese amor ha ido desapareciendo, tal vez... nunca fue amor en verdad. Cuando conocí a Oliver hace un año me impacto su fuerte personalidad, su capacidad de dominar y hacer su voluntad, pero ahora, no sé, su obsesión de tenerme controlado al extremo no me gusta, me asfixia, me siento más como su prisionero mas que como su prometido, sin contar que en un año lo he visto ¡6 veces!, durante los cuales se queda unos días, y la mayor parte de su visita la pasa con mi padre hablando sobre las relaciones entre nuestros reinos!, luego unas horas conmigo y un regalo, que al principio me parecían suficientes pero que con el tiempo no y luego, adiós y a ver hasta cuando, y ahora, con las tentaciones que Dios pone en mi camino, peor está mi confusión! Pero intentaré no pensar en esa tentación en particular, necesito descanso y pensar en sus ojos, su cuerpo, su cabello y su sonrisa no me ayudan mucho, definitivamente con él siento una brisa fresca que me hace sentir de nuevo libre, pero... en fin, ya veremos que nos depara el mañana, acabo de conocerlo y ya estoy fantaseando con él, es extraño, esta sensación de que lo conozco tiempo atrás no me abandona_. _Definitivamente necesito comprarme una vida..._

_Hola a todos, este es nuestro primer fic, bueno el primero que hacemos juntas, si les gusto plis que dejen reviews para que sepamos su opinion y pues para saber si le seguimos o no o que le podemos mejorar. atte yui & Frine._


	2. Descubrimientos

**Cap 2.- Descubrimientos**

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta lo arrancaron de los brazos de Morfeo, había estado soñando que estaba caminando por sus jardines privados con alguien a su lado que le tenía tomada la mano, era tan hermosamente reconfortante ese toque y tan tranquilizador, sin mencionar el ardor que sentía cubrirle todo el cuerpo. Sabía quién era la persona a su lado, esos bellos ojos grises no permitían confusión, pero también sabía que era solamente un sueño, (N.de As: y eso que no quería pensar en él), aún así sintió una enorme molestia cuando esos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su fantasía, mucha molestia, hasta que descubrió de quien se trataba...

-Harry, despierta! Ya es tarde levántate, ya me cansé de esperarte, hace un hermoso día!

-Draco?

-Claro, a quién esperabas a el Príncipe Encantador? Levántate quiero pedirte algo. Aunque encantador, soy.

-Y para eso me despiertas, para pedirme algo? Espera voy a...

-Voy a entrar...

-vestirme...

-Oh... lo siento, yo... –Draco estaba literalmente en estado de shock, al igual que Harry, por lo que sus respectivas neuronas no lograban una buena conexión haciéndose evidente en sus pensamientos y palabras.

-No... te preocupes yo...

-yo.. no estoy muy acostumbrado a esperar, pero practicaré esperándote afuera yo... mmm...lo... siento. Draco no ponía atención a las palabras de Harry estaba perdido en ese precioso abdomen que Harry lucía en todo su esplendor, pero cabe aclarar que lo lucía involuntariamente.

-Te... te veo en un momento, yo sólo me... me visto, hacía... calor y yo...

-Si... calor... yo...-Señalo Draco la puerta aún un poco, de hecho BASTANTE mareado por el incidente y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Varios minutos después Harry salió con el rostro enrojecido encontrándose con un Draco en las mismas condiciones, bueno... con un poco más de calor, pero igual de rojo...

-Lo siento Harry, no debí haber entrado así de repente y me disculpo

-No te preocupes, fue... un accidente

-A donde entraste de repente y a qué accidente se refieren? - Sirius venía caminando por un pasillo y escucho la curiosa conversación.

-yo..

-Qué deseas hermano?, a qué debemos el honor de tu visita tan temprano -Sirius miraba suspicazmente a Draco.

-mmm, te buscaba Harry, me gustaría mucho el poder conocer el lugar donde entrena tu ejercito, en especial los Mirmidones, como mi hermano muy bien sabe, las batallas y los buenos guerreros son mi pasatiempo favorito- _sobre todo los buenos guerreros,_ pensó Draco mirando a Sirius y conteniendo una sonrisa- y ya que estaremos por aquí una semana me gustaría saber un poco más de los legendarios Mirmidones.

-por mi encantado Sirius, pero Remus es un poco difícil y no se que tal le parezca tu presencia.

-Remus? El guerrero más poderoso, según algunos, está aquí? Uh definitivamente encontraré esta visita muy interesante, pensé que estaba de viaje por Atenas?

-si así era, pero regresó hace un par de días. Te repito, por mi adelante pero no respondo de su bienvenida-

-No te preocupes Harry, solo dime como llego a donde están.

-Mira, sales del castillo y giras a la derecha, luego izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha y todo derecho, entendiste?

-ah, lo encontraré no te preocupes, preguntando se llega a Roma, jajaja. Bueno me voy, gracias y Draco... te estoy vigilando.

-No que ya te ibas? No veo que te muevas.

-Cállate Dragón –Una sonrisa y se marchó perdiéndose por el enorme castillo, literalmente. Lo último que escucharon fue un leve... –por dónde salgo del castillo?-

-Va a estar bien? Creo que se perder

-que? –Draco miraba a Harry, absolutamente perdido en el espacio- A sí, tiene ese problema, mi hermano es un poco despistado a veces, pero no te preocupes es algo que le interesa, lo encontrará, siempre busca la forma. Pero hablando de cosas más interesantes...

-Oh sí, ahora recuerdo, querías pedirme algo.

-Si me gustaría conocer tu castillo y...

-Eso es todo?, no necesitas mi permiso, puedes ir a donde quieras

-No es solo eso, me gustaría si puedes claro, que tú (sonrisa pícara) me lo enseñaras

-Enseñarte? –un fiero rubor subió a las mejillas del moreno.

-El castillo Harry, que me enseñes el castillo –Draco notó la confusión de Harry y no pudo ocultar una sexy sonrisa.

-Ah, si claro, eso, el castillo, si claro con mucho gusto –el antes mencionado rubor se intensificó el doble.

-Genial. Algo que note al llegar fueron los hermosos jardines, te importa si empezamos por ahí?

-No, por donde quieras. -Otra sonrisa pícara (son demasiadas?) es que Draco es un sucio.- pero no piensas desayunar?

-Pues si, pero solos?

-Por qué solos?

-Porque mi padre y el tuyo están en un salón que no recuerdo su nombre discutiendo sobre la paz y eso, creo que era la piedra cuadrada o la espada en la mesa, o algo así, nuestras madres se fueron de shopping por el reino y se llevaron una carroza doble que para que puedan traer todo lo que van a comprar, ya sabes cómo es la moda en palacio, por lo que creo que van a tardar, y Sirius se fue a conocer a tus guerreros, además, ellos desayunaron temprano y bueno, yo decidí esperarte, aunque no niego que ya me moría de hambre, por eso te desperté y la verdad solos tu y yo en un ENORME comedor tan alejados sin poder conversar no me apetece mucho

-Bueno, en ese caso si te apetece puedo pedir que sirvan el desayuno en mis jardines privados-

-y luego que nos dejen solos, eso suena genial y perfecto y sí, me apetece mucho- otra sonrisa pícara más, ¡que alguien le tire un balde de agua fría a este chico!

-bien, pues hecho.

Varias horas después los dos jóvenes príncipes charlaban alegremente después de disfrutar de un delicioso banquete, ambos sentían que era como si se hubieran conocido por años, compartían muchas cosas en común, como si no fuera la primera vez que charlaban de esa forma, como si se conocieran de siempre. _Tal vez_, pensó Harry, _lo conocí en mis sueños. _Pero luego de este momento tan cursi y de casi parase a bailar con una lechuza que pasaba, extrañamente, con una capa puesta, se dio cuenta que la primera vez que soñó con Draco fue anoche y para eso ya lo conocía así que descartó esa opción.

-Bien Draco, si ya terminaste podemos empezar nuestro recorrido.

-Si, todo listo, por donde empezamos –Draco se levantó y esperó a que Harry hiciera lo mismo.

-Te voy a llevar a...Oh... –Al levantarse Harry de la silla tropezó y casi cae a besar el piso si no fuera por que Draco lo sostuvo en sus fuertes y varoniles brazos-

-Estás bien Harry?-

-Si, yo, me tropecé-

-Sí, lo note- conforme iban hablando sus rostros se acercaban más y más, pero cuando lo único que faltaba para que unieran sus labios era un pequeño movimiento por parte de alguno, Harry se alejó, no pudo hacerlo, bueno de hecho lo iba a hacer pero una enorme pantalla en blanco surgió ante sus ojos con el nombre de Oliver, de hecho era el anunció de su próxima boda que estaban llevando unos empleados para colgar a las afueras del castillo y se enterara todo el pueblo.

-Yo... por qué mejor no regresamos al castillo y nos vemos después?, yo, necesito descansar, si te parece te veo en el almuerzo -Harry se soltó del abrazo de Draco.

-Pasa algo malo Harry? Te sientes bien?- El rubio parecía confundido.

-No, sí, yo, te veo luego, esta bien? – y se alejó sin esperar respuesta. Draco estaba desconcertado, por un momento creyó que se iban a besar y luego Harry casi sale huyendo, bueno, de hecho huyó. _No importa_, pensó Draco, _lo veré en el almuerzo y seguiremos con este paseo._

Pero para desgracia de Draco, Harry no se apareció en el almuerzo, ni en la cena excusándose con que no se sentía bien, así que Draco tan obstinado como era se dirigió al dormitorio de Harry después de cenar y de excusarse con los demás por retirarse tan temprano, argumentando que estaba muy cansado, lo cuál hizo que Sirius pusiera una mirada perspicaz a lo que Draco contestó haciendo un gesto a su hermano y gesticulando con la boca, _no es lo que piensas - _un guiño del chico de ojos grises_- por ahora._

Después de atravesar varios pasillo por fin vislumbró la recámara de Harry, llegó a la puerta y tocó, pero ninguna respuesta. Así que como era su costumbre entró sin permiso, encontró a Harry sentado en su balcón y mirando la bellísima Luna que extendía su manto por todo el reino de Gryffindor. Harry sintió una presencia y se giró, sobresaltándose al identificar a la figura que se había escurrido a la habitación.

-Draco qué diablos haces aquí?

-Siento entrar así, de nuevo, pero me preocupó no verte en todo el día y me preguntaba si hice algo que te molestara, claro, a parte de entrar sin permiso a tu habitación- Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó a Draco.

-No, no hiciste nada, es solo que... –Harry dudó un momento antes de decidirse a decirle la verdad a Draco, no podía esconderlo más o su corazón explotaría, lo cuál no sería muy agradable.

-Dime Harry, que pasa? –le exhortó el rubio.

-Draco, tu sabes que yo estoy comprometido para casarme con Oliver y unir los reinos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff...

-Si, lo sé- una sombra de tristeza cubrió los bellos ojos como la plata, de verdad se estaba enamorando de Harry?- Espera, tu prometido es el príncipe de Hufflepuff? -al parecer el prometido de Harry era el mismo Oliver que había conocido hace apenas un par de meses, ese tipo no le había caído bien desde que lo conoció, pero no sabía el porque.

-Si, es él. Pero volviendo al tema... sé que es muy pronto y casi acabamos de conocernos, pero siento como si en realidad te conociera de siempre, como si en el pasado hubiéramos estado juntos...-

-Harry yo...

-déjame terminar. Draco, yo me estoy enamorando de ti y me siento terriblemente mal por Oliver, pero esto que está naciendo dentro de mí es muy fuerte y me asusta, creo que lo mejor sería... – pero antes de terminar unos labios cubrieron los suyos, haciéndolo experimentar sensaciones jamás imaginadas, besar a Draco lo transportaba a un universo donde todo era perfecto, donde no había nada que pudiera separarlos. El beso fue intenso, profundo pero de una ternura inimaginable, cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta se separaron lenta y dolorosamente por romper ese maravilloso contacto

-Harry, yo siento lo mismo, he de confesarte que nunca había sentido esto por alguien y me alegra que sea por ti, eres tan bello, tan dulce e inocente, Harry, tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos y disfrutarlo unos días. Aunque lo deseara, ya no puedo apartarme ya de ti, por favor Harry, vivamos este paraíso mientras podamos. –Una súplica se leía en los ojos del Slytheriano.

-Draco, no se... –Pero después de perderse en los bellos ojos grises, ver esa súplica y sobre todo, de pensar en apartar al rubio de su lado, tomó su decisión, sin imaginar las consecuencias difíciles que le acarrearían, bueno de hecho sí lo hizo pero al poner esas consecuencias en un lado de la balanza y el estar con Draco aunque sea unos días en el otro lado, obviamente disfrutar del chico enfrente de él salía ganando por mucho- de acuerdo Dragón, pero con dos condiciones –tampoco iba a ser tan fácil.

-Las que quieras, amor - definitivamente hubiera hecho lo que sea por estar con Harry.

-No debe enterarse nadie

-Comprensible, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Y dos, quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo esta noche, pero te aclaro, dormir- la aclaración fue para apagar un poco los pensamientos que ya se formaban en la mente del rubio.

-Bien, dormir. Gracias Harry. –Una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento por la oportunidad dada se formo en los labios de Draco. Un beso más y se acostaron en la cama, Draco abrasando a Harry por la cintura, y dándole un beso en la nuca el rubio le deseó buenas noches

-A partir de ahora lo serán Dragón. –palabras pronunciadas con una enorme ilusión.

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

les quieremos pedir una gran disculpa por haber subido de nuevo los capitulos pero hubieron cambios de ultimo momento, por esta razón tuvimos q hacerlo de nuevo, les prometemos que no va a volver a pasar y en todo caso les avisaremos antes.

yui & frine


	3. Interrupciones

****

**Capitulo 3.- Interrupciones **

Draco se encontraba prácticamente en la gloria. Se encontraba siguiendo una silueta por los jardines del palacio de Gryffindor, sabía quien era, podía sentir su esencia inundando todos los poros de su cuerpo. Cada vez la silueta iba alejándose más y más del castillo hasta llevarlo al bosque que rodeaba el lago. Al entrar a un claro pudo observar el espectáculo más maravilloso de su vida. Al fondo, al pie de una de las montañas cercanas al reino de Gryffindor caía esplendorosamente una cascada dando lugar a un pequeño lago, la vegetación alrededor de éste era la más abundante y exótica que había visto jamás, flores de diferentes colores y con exóticas esencias daban vida a tan extraordinario lugar. Pero un elemento de esa realidad casi mágica le robo el aliento, un chico moreno con una mirada tan verde que opacaba las esmeraldas más puras que hubiera visto jamás hizo ver insignificante a aquel paisaje con su sola presencia. Draco no podía moverse ante el impacto de aquella escena ante sus ojos. Harry Potter se encontraba parado debajo de la cascada total y completamente desnudo (cabe aclarar que era una pequeña cascada y lo de que Harry estaba desnudo lo supuso el sucio Draco debido a que oportunamente el agua cubría la desnudez de aquel cuerpo moreno, saben a que parte me refiero), el cabello húmedo derramando gotas traviesas que caían desde la cara recorriendo ese delicioso cuerpo formando senderos hasta lo más recóndito de ese ser, senderos que a Draco le encantaría conocer. El moreno hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole al rubio que se acercara, Draco, siendo Draco no tardó ni dos segundos en reaccionar, se metió al agua tan rápido que ni tuvo tiempo de quitarse la ropa, de hecho no podía pensar correctamente así que ni le pasó la idea por la cabeza. Una vez junto al moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar el suculento banquete que tenía enfrente, tan concentrado se encontraba en lo que pensaba hacerle y en qué orden que lo sobresaltó el hecho de que el moreno levantara la mano acercándola a su rostro, Draco casi se derrite ante el suave toque, pero de repente ese suave toque se convirtió en un fuerte golpe que se estrelló en su pálido rostro, con lo cuál solo consiguió volver a la realidad y encontrarse con que todo había sido un maravillo sueño, a excepción del golpe que sí había sido real y eso era porque Harry, quién dormía, a su lado estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-No... Oliver... no quiero...suéltame... basta... –Harry se agitaba en la cama ferozmente lanzando golpes y patadas para todo aquel que estuviera cerca, por desgracia para Draco y su bello rostro, era él quien estaba más cerca. Esquivando el puño izquierdo de Harry y dos patadas que si no las hubiera evitado hubiera sufrido mucho Harry en el futuro, logró acercarse al moreno para intentar despertarlo.

-Harry, Harry despierta, amor tienes una... –golpe directo a la boca – auch - justo en el momento en que su mano hacía impacto con la boca de su ahora (novio, amante, amigo, free, no sé que son porque no han hablado de eso) lo que sea, Harry salió del tormentoso sueño que tenía.

-qué... qué... Draco?

-Sí amor soy yo –Draco analizaba el daño que el puño derecho de Harry había hecho en sus apetecibles labios.

-Ya lo veo, pero por qué estas sangrando, que te pasó en tu labio –el moreno levantó su mano y la acercó a la boca de Draco pero como este todavía recordaba los dos golpes anteriores, lo esquivó involuntariamente.

-Que pasa Draco, por que te alejas, no quieres que te toque? – una ligera confusión se leía en los recién abiertos ojos verdes.

-No es eso, amor lo que pasó fue que... – unos minutos después de explicarle lo ocurrido, una duda asaltó la mente de Draco -...y por eso me gustaría saber que diablos estabas soñando!

-Oh, de verdad lo siento, me refiero al golpe y... el sueño era sobre Oliver

-Sí, lo escuche, pero por qué querías que te soltara, que te quería obligar a hacer? –Draco le dirigía una mirada escrutadora al moreno tan intensa que Harry pensó que le podía leer la mente.

-La última vez que Oliver vino, quería que... bueno... ya sabes...

-Tuvieran relaciones.

-Si, pero yo no estaba listo, no te niego que hemos, bueno, nos hemos conocido un poco mejor, pero el quería siempre más, dijo que no estaba acostumbrado a esperar ni a relaciones infantiles, le respondí que si no le gustaba podía irse a... bueno, podíamos terminar, me dijo que estaba exagerando y que cómo íbamos a romper nuestra relación, que era muy importante para ambos reinos, lo cuál me enfado ya que si esa era la única razón para casarnos yo no sería parte de esa farsa. Se enfado, me gritó que era una conversación ridícula y que no tenía tiempo para ella, que tenía cosas importantes que arreglar, pero me advirtió que la próxima vez que viniera lo hablaríamos, pero al parecer lo consideró y me mando una carta pidiendo perdón y para avisarme que estaba planeando una sorpresa con mi padre, de lo cuál no tengo ni idea y la verdad, después de conocerte no me importa nada que tenga que ver con él. Un año que lo conozco y seis meses desde que nos comprometimos y aún así no logro entenderlo – Harry dio un largo suspiro al terminar de hablar, parecía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Draco solo lo miraba.

-Espera, hace seis meses que están comprometidos? –Draco lo miraba asombrado, reflejando su asombro en su pregunta.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada, sólo preguntaba –Pero Draco sabía que no era así. Hace apenas dos meses que había visitado junto con su padre el reino de Hufflepuff. Había conocido a Oliver pero algo no le agradaba de ese chico en ese entonces, ahora sabía el por qué, pero era mejor no decírselo a Harry aún, a fin de cuentas era su prometido y sería doloroso. –mira Harry, olvídalo y no te preocupes por él ahora, ya arreglaremos cuentas con él después. Por el momento disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto aún no te he enseñado el castillo. Que tal si tomamos un baño y vamos a pasear por el castillo, -Harry le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta al rubio el cuál se imaginó muchas cosas por lo que se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Me parece perfecto, vamos –Draco ya se iba a desvestir y a meter al baño de Harry pero las palabras del moreno lo trajeron de vuelta, como su puño anteriormente, a la fría realidad.

-Cada quien en su habitación Draco, te veo en media hora en el comedor. Desayunamos y me dices qué quieres conocer, de acuerdo?

-Bien.-Un poco de desilusión en los ojos plateados, pero aún así obedeció- te veo en media hora –le mando un beso a Harry y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Media hora más tarde ambos chicos se encontraban desayunando, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y por la falta de comentarios sarcástico Draco se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien a la mesa.

-Padre, donde se encuentra Sirius? – preguntó Draco mientras disfrutaba del suculento desayuno propio de reyes.

-La verdad no tengo idea, desde anoche en la cena que no lo veo y hoy por la mañana fui a verlo a su habitación y estaba vacía –le respondió Lucius, quien se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa del lado derecho charlando animadamente con Narcisa.

-Que extraño, seguro debe andar perdido por ahí –Draco conocía bien a su hermano y su problema de perderse por nuevos lugares, así que se empezó a preocupar, pero luego pensó que Sirius era, a fin de cuentas muy inteligente y resolvería cualquier problema, así que su preocupación desapareció ligeramente.

-Ves Draco te dije que podía perderse –Harry si estaba preocupado, debido al desconcierto que vio en Sirius al caminar por el castillo el día anterior.

-Calma Harry ya aparecerá –Draco trataba de convencerse más a sí mismo que a Harry.

-Quieres que mande a buscarlo Draco? –James escucho la conversación y ofreció su ayuda al ver la preocupación de ambos chicos.

-No es necesario Sr. Potter, ya aparecerá, mi hermano es un poco despistado, pero siempre encuentra una salida –Draco sonrió y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno.

Un rato después, terminado el desayuno, Harry y Draco se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y se encaminaron hacia su nuevo intento de pasear.

-Bien Draco, que deseas conocer –ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de sus padres y demás ojos indiscretos así que Harry tomó la mano de Draco.

-Dirás que estoy loco pero me gustaría conocer las mazmorras.

-¡¡¿Las mazmorras?!! De verdad que estás loco, pero bueno, tus deseos son ordenes –ambos chicos atravesaron los pasillos necesarios para llegar a las mazmorras, pero no se imaginaron lo que ahí descubrirían. Sentado en un rincón apartado y oscuro a un lado de los calabozos se encontraron nada más y nada menos que al primogénito Slytheriano, e inmediatamente se soltaron antes de que Sirius se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Sirius!!!! Que diablos haces aquí?! –Draco casi se muere de la risa al ver la cara de Sirius al verlos pero Harry lo contuvo.

-Dragón!!!! Que bueno verte!!!! Me perdí y no encontraba la salida y decidí quedarme sentado a esperar que alguien pasara y me mostrara la salida pero desde ayer no he visto señales de vida hasta ustedes.

-Te perdiste desde ayer? Y tan de luego aquí, que casi nunca viene alguien –La cara de Harry reflejaba la ternura infinita que le causaba la situación de Sirius.

-Pero te vi en la cena, dime que pasó –Draco se había sentado a un lado de Sirius muy interesado en que le contara la historia para mas adelante recordársela y burlarse un rato de él en venganza de todas las que le había hecho, adoraba a su hermano mayor pero Draco, siendo Draco, no podía dejarla pasar.

-Bueno –Sirius estaba muy sonrojado – después que hable con ustedes ayer en la mañana empecé a buscar la salida del castillo pero no la encontré y me perdí, ya hasta la cena encontré el comedor de casualidad y fue que te vi, pero luego de cenar decidí ir a buscar a Remus y sus guerreros pero me volvía perder y me cansé de caminar y me quedé aquí, hasta hoy. Me muero de hambre.

-Pobre de ti hermano –Draco estaba de que casi estallaba por aguantar la risa. Harry lo miró muy feo y tomó una decisión que sabía que no le gustaría a Draco.

-Escucha Sirius vamos a hacer esto. Te vamos a llevar a que comas algo, descanses y después de comer te llevamos con Remus, de acuerdo? –al oír esto, Draco puso cara de indignación, de nuevo se había echado a perder su paseo.

-Gracias Harry, podemos ir ya? Tengo mucha hambre –dijo Sirius levantándose apoyándose en Draco.

Después de llevar a Sirius a su recámara, Draco y Harry entraron a la habitación del último. El rubio estaba muy molesto.

-No puedo creer que Sirius haya echado a perder nuestro paseo, le voy a comprar una maldita brújula para su cumpleaños, por qué elegí las mazmorras, por qué!! –Draco se había sentado en la cama de Harry.

-Exageras Dragón, hay que ayudarlo, no conoce el castillo y es fácil que se pierda –Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Lo sé, pero ... –El rubio no pudo seguir hablando, debido a que los labios del moreno cubrían los suyos.

-Te compensaré –le dijo Harry usando un tono demasiado sensual pero lo bastante agradable y de hecho, demasiado agradable para Draco, por lo que el tema de Sirius simplemente desapareció de su mente como por arte de magia.

Harry se encontraba encima de Draco besándolo con verdadera pasión, poco a poco intentaba quitarle la camisa hasta que lo logró, y se dedico a besar y acariciar el torso desnudo del rubio hasta que Draco en un movimiento rápido invirtió las posiciones. Sus manos parecían haber cobrado vida propia buscando llegar a todos los rincones posibles del cuerpo del moreno arrancando sonoros gemidos del Gryffindoriano. La mano del rubio ya se dirigía hacia la parte sur del cuerpo debajo de él cuando unos MALDITOS toques en la puerta les cortó la inspiración, y sí, era Sirius, ya había pasado varias horas desde que lo habían dejado en su habitación y Sirius siendo Sirius ya no podía aguantar las ganas de conocer a Remus así que fue a buscar a Harry.

-Harry!!! Ya estás listo? –Sirius tocaba insistentemente la puerta, no hay que decir que Draco casi lo asesina por interrumpirlos, pero como Sirius no sabía de su relación se tuvo que aguantar.

-Ya voy, espera –Gritó Harry quitando a Draco de encima y vistiéndose rápidamente indicándole al rubio que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez que estuvieron presentables Harry abrió la puerta.

-Que bien ya estás listo. Draco? Qué haces aquí? –Sirius no era tonto y se lo imaginó, de hecho vio la cama MUY revuelta y lo supo.

-Nada que te importe, vamos de una vez con ese tal Remus, para que estés entretenido un rato y dejes de molestar.

-Draco!! No le hagas caso Sirius. Ven sígueme –Harry se adelantó y Draco iba detrás de él, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Sirius lo detuvo.

-Basta de tonterías, sé lo que estaban haciendo! Dijiste que te ibas a comportar!! –Sirius había tomado el brazo de Draco y le hablaba en susurros para que Harry no los oyera.

-No, yo nunca lo dije, fuiste tú. Te quiero Sirius pero no te metas en mi vida –Draco se soltó de Sirius y salió tras Harry. Sirius bufó y no le quedó de otra que seguirlos.

Durante todo el camino Harry y Sirius estuvieron platicando de trivialidades, Draco los seguía callado, aún estaba molesto con Sirius y no por su advertencias, sino por haberlos interrumpido (cabe aclarar que yo igual estoy molesta con Sirius por lo mismo, pero aún lo adoramos!!!), ya casi llegaban cuando un sirviente apareció ante ellos haciendo una reverencia.

-Sus altezas, príncipe Harry, su padre lo ha mandado a llamar, necesita hablar con usted, es urgente, se encuentra en el salón de la corona. Príncipe Draco, su madre solicita su presencia también, dice que lo espera en la habitación de su padre.

-Bien, gracias, ya vamos –Haciendo otra reverencia el sirviente se retiró –Sirius, lo siento, tendrás que ir solo. No puedes perderte, sigues todo derecho hasta el final y doblas a la DERECHA y llegas, entendiste? –Harry miraba preocupado a Sirius.

-Lo entendió, no te preocupes y vámonos – Draco se giró y empezó a caminar de regreso.

-Sirius? –Harry no estaba muy convencido

-Hazle caso al cabeza hueca y ve, lo encontraré –Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina pero siguió caminando.

-Mira, si te pierdes pregúntale a cualquier sirviente que veas, por aquí hay muchos y ellos te guiarán.

-Bien, nos vemos luego, gracias Harry –Sirius se giró y se alejó de ellos.

Harry alcanzó a Draco y caminaron juntos hasta el vestíbulo.

-Te veo luego, mi padre me espera, te busco en tu cuarto mas tarde, de acuerdo?

-Bien, iré a ver a mi madre- Draco ya iba a retirarse, cuando Harry lo jaló y asegurándose de que no había nadie, lo beso y se fue al encuentro de su padre. Draco sonrió y se retiró también.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sirius, al quedarse solo volvió a su inconclusa tarea de dar con Remus y sus guerreros, esperando esta vez no perderse. Mientras caminaba, Sirius empezó a meditar acerca de lo que acababa de ver al salir de la habitación de Harry, ciertamente le había lanzado una clara advertencia a su "pequeño" hermano pero sabia que tenia q hablar con el mas detenidamente, de pronto se dio cuenta q se encontraba al final del pasillo y en su mente se presentó un nuevo problema: qué camino tomar.

Bien, ahora, ¿a dónde rayos dijo Harry que tenia q ir?, ¿a la derecha o a la izquierda?- dijo esto alzando elegantemente una de sus cejas

De pronto Sirius vio la solución a su repentino dilema, ya que un joven se aproximaba en su dirección, mientras se iba acercando, Sirius pudo notar q era muy apuesto, era alto, casi tan alto como él y de cabellos castaños, largo hasta los hombros, y por lo que podía notar debajo de sus ropas, aquel chico no estaba nada mal, cuando el joven estaba a unos pasos Sirius le dirigió la palabra.

Hey, disculpa, quisiera saber si me podrías indicar el camino al campo de entrenamiento- _vaya que hermosos ojos tiene este sujeto, son dorados como la miel. _( N de las A's: jejeje, estoy segura que ya saben quien es este lindo sujetito )-

¿El campo de entrenamiento?- preguntó tanto con sorpresa como con curiosidad- ¿Quién eres tú y qué buscas ahí?- esto último lo dijo con un tono un tanto agresivo que no le gusto para nada a Sirius, el cuál, frunció un poco las cejas en forma de disgusto.

Para que sepas, mi nombre es Sirius y soy uno de los príncipes de Slytherin- el joven ya no parecía tan agradable como cuando lo vio de lejos- y lo que busco no es de tu incumbencia, pero aun así te lo voy a decir, estoy buscando a Remus, pero bueno la pregunta aquí es ¿quien eres TÚ que te atreves a hablarme así?

Así que estas buscando a Remus, y dígame su alteza ¿Qué asunto tan importante lo lleva el querer buscar a tan fuerte guerrero- dijo con tono de curiosidad y con cierto sarcasmo en la primera parte de la oración, recalcando la palabra "alteza", inclinando un tanto la cabeza y alzando una ceja divertido, al parecer esta platica se tornaba interesante

Pues para comprobar si es realmente "tan fuerte" como dicen que es- Sirius empezaba a mostrar su sangre de Slytherin y dijo esto último mostrando su incredulidad y su arrogancia

Bueno, si eso es lo que realmente busca su "alteza"- dijo en su ya muy usado tono sarcástico - lo único q debe de hacer es seguir por ese camino- dijo señalando hacia el lado derecho del pasillo- y encontrara lo que busca

Bien, eso espero, pero... aún no has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo esto en un tono decidido y altivo, aun no sabia quien era ese sujeto tan altanero y no se iba ir sin saberlo

Creí haber resulto todas sus dudas su alteza- parecía confundido ante la pregunta, pero no lo demostró del todo.

Aún no me has dicho quien eres- dijo decidido, tenia que saber quién era este joven que se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera

El quien soy no tienen importancia alteza, lo único que necesitaba saber era donde encontrar a Remus y creo que ya se lo he dicho- estaba empezando a gustarle esto de molestar al joven príncipe- ahora me temo q debo dejarle tengo un asunto que requiere de mí atención - y dicho esto se marcho, dejando aun Sirius notablemente malhumorado y sumamente indignado.

Vaya, pero que tipo mas molesto, luego averiguare quien es,- _realmente ese chico tiene algo, hay algo en él, algo especial y unos hermosos ojos_ pensó Sirius sin dejar de observarlo mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a donde el se encontraba, Sirius aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se volvió a concentrar en su interés inicial- ahora iré a conocer a ese tal Remus, ya quiero ver que tan fuerte es- se dijo en voz alta y se marcho en la dirección en la que le había indicado aquel joven.

Sirius aceleró el paso lo mas que pudo, ya estaba ansioso de poder luchar con Remus y sus guerreros, ya había esperado muchos días por esta pelea y de no haber sido por que se extravió el día anterior y por el reciente incidente, hubiera podido conocer antes a ese supuesto "guerrero invencible", (N de las A's: no sabe la sorpresa q se le espera, jejeje , si que somos malas con este adorable, apuesto, elegante, irresistible, apeteci...eh...eh... ejem, cof, cof u¬¬ , lo siento me emocione)

_Bien al fin llegue al campo de entrenamiento, ahora lo único que me falta es buscar a Remus y retarlo a una batalla.- _pensó Sirius sonriendo ampliamente y enarcando una ceja.

Sirius se acerco a un joven q llevaba una armadura negra, el chico se veía bastante nervioso.

Disculpa busco a Remus... oh...oh... - cuando Sirius le habló, el chico dio un respingo que casi hizo que nuestro apuesto Slytheriano cayera de espaldas al suelo- cuidado!!!!!!!

Oh, lo siento mucho!!- el chico sujeto a Sirius del brazo para que no cayera- en serio disculpe, es que estoy algo nervioso- el chico pasó una mano por su cabello e hizo una pequeña reverencia a forma de disculpa.- por cierto mi nombre es Seamus

- Yo soy Sirius, príncipe de Slytherin, y no te preocupes por eso, ahora dime, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- Sirius alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos esperando por su respuesta.

Es que hoy escogen a los nuevos aspirantes a Mirmidones y estamos esperando a que llegue Remus- Seamus puso una gran sonrisa al decir esto

Remus???,- dijo Sirius emocionado- Lo estoy buscando desde ayer, quiero que tengamos una batalla- y puso una sonrisa de lo mas arrogante, que Sirius siendo Sirius, le resultó de lo mas fácil

¿¿Una batalla??, ¿¿con Remus??? Si que tiene valor- dijo Seamus muy sorprendido

Si, así es- respondió Sirius como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Vaya q tiene valor- y alzo mucho las cejas al decir esto- Oh, mire ahí esta Basil. Basiiiil!!!- llamo Seamus moviendo una mano para que se acercara

Si?, me llamó señor?- dijo el sirviente acercándose a ambos chicos.

Quería saber si ha visto Remus, el príncipe Sirius lo esta buscando-

En este momento iba a llamarlo, ¿si quiere le puedo dar el mensaje de parte del Príncipe?- dijo esto de manera amable y servicial.

Quisiera que le dijeras que quiero tener una batalla con él el día de hoy y que lo estoy esperando- al parecer Sirius se ponía cada vez más ansioso.

En seguida su alteza- y con una pequeña reverencia se marcho.

Bien su alteza, al parecer ya no tendrá que esperar tanto para tener su batalla, Basil lo traerá enseguida- Seamus aun tenia una linda sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que un destello de asombro se veía en sus ojos.

Excelente - una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa casi malévola- ya no puedo esperar

Eh...si, como diga su alteza – Seamus lo miro con una expresión casi de terror (N de las A's: yui: se veía casi de esta manera O.o, eh... bueno esa no es una cara q digamos de terror pero si se asusto al ver la cara q puso MI Sirius...eh, ejehm quiero decir Sirius; frine: espero que te refieras a NUESTRO Sirius ¬ - ¬ o ya verás, te estoy vigilando)

**Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic, y gracias por sus lindos reviews**


	4. La hora de la verdad

**Slash,slash, slash, y ya saben el resto, somos pobres y por tanto le tenemos mucho envidia a J.K, pero te amamos, sigue escribiendo!!!!!**

**Capitulo 4.- La hora de la verdad**

Nuestro misterioso joven se encontraba caminando por el pasillo por el cual hace unos momentos había dejado a Sirius.

_Vaya realmente ese príncipe tiene mucho valor, querer pelear contra mí, no muchos quieren tener ese privilegio,_ pensó el joven de ojos dorados con algo de arrogancia, _pero si que ha sido divertido hacerle enojar, pone una cara muy linda cuando se enoja, jejeje, a lo mejor después la examine mas de cerca y el cuerpo no está nada mal tampoco, pero...hay algo diferente en él, una chispa en esos ojos tormentosos,_ de pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Señor Remus, señor Remus!!!!!-

- Si, ¿que sucede?- Remus se detuvo y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Basil, el dueño de la voz a sus espaldas.

- Quería avisarle que sus Mirmidones ya se encuentran en el campo de entrenamiento y que lo están esperando para poder empezar

-Esta bien, muchas gracias. ¿Ya están ahí los nuevos aspirantes a Mirmidones?- pregunto en un tono serio.

-Si señor, ah por cierto el príncipe Sirius lo esta buscando, dice que quiere tener una batalla con usted- al decir esto el sirviente se oyó un poco nervioso

-¡¡¡Ah si!!!- esto lo dijo en tono de falsa sorpresa alzando la ceja derecha y echando su cabeza un poco hacia arriba- bien, dile que este listo, cuando yo llegue, empezaremos- _esto es genial, ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa quien soy. _(N de las A's: ñacañacañaca, lo que se traduce como risa malévola).

-Muy bien, señor Remus- y dicho esto se marcho al campo de entrenamiento.

Remus se encamino a su habitación por su armadura, aunque no lo demostrara también estaba emocionado por esta batalla, quería averiguar qué TAN bueno era aquel que se atrevía a retarlo. Remus llego hasta una puerta y cuando iba a abrirla, de nuevo alguien lo llamó.

-Primo Remus, ¿no deberías estar ya en el campo de entrenamiento?- la voz de un chico que preguntaba con curiosidad.

- Esa misma pregunta debería de hacerte a ti, Cedric ¿qué acaso no deberías de estar preparándote para tu prueba de hoy?- dijo esto alzando una ceja y regalándole una sonrisa al chico q se encontraba en estos momentos delante suyo.

- Si, así es, pero como sé q no eres muy puntual pues aproveché para buscar unas cosas q se me habían olvidado- en este instante le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona a su primo.

- Tonto- dijo en tono juguetón y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo- solo vine por mi armadura, además, no puedo tardar mucho, su "alteza"-dijo esto ultimo recalcando la palabra alteza- el príncipe mayor de Slytherin, me esta esperando porque quiere una batalla conmigo- su rostro enmarco una sonrisa arrogante

- ¡¡¡Vaya!!!, entonces no te quito mas el tiempo, su alteza debe de estar muy impaciente, jejeje, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento- y con una gran sonrisa y emoción en sus ojos azul cielo se dirigió al encuentro de los demás aspirantes a Mirmidones.

Remus mientras tanto, entró a su habitación y se dispuso a ponerse su armadura, la cuál, era de color negro, al igual que la de los demás Mirmidones, ése era el rasgo característico de estos guerreros, el no llevar el color de ningún reino, todos lo sabían, a pesar de eso, Remus le era leal a James, él y sus guerreros solo combatían en algunas batallas, esto gracias a la libertad que le proporcionaba el gobernante de Gryffindor. Ya habiendo terminado de colocarse la armadura, se puso su casco y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento.

- _Esta_ _batalla será muy interesante, ya quiero ver que tal pelea su alteza_- mientras pensaba esto, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se apresuró, ya había hecho esperar mucho al príncipe de Slytherin.

Mientras, en el campo de batalla, esperaba un inquieto y ansioso Sirius, que ya se había cansado de esperar. A qué maldita hora se iba a aparecer Remus, si él no tenia sentido de la orientación Remus, en definitiva, no tenia sentido de la puntualidad, cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, Sirius se emocionó, pero su emoción desapareció cuando escuchó q uno de los jóvenes q estaban con Seamus lo llamo.

-Cedric, por que has tardado tanto?, Remus puede llegar en cualquier momento- le dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Cálmate Nott, acabo de verle y me dijo que nos preparamos.

Sirius ya se estaba impacientando, se dijo mentalmente que si en ese instante Remus no hacia acto de presencia, el mismo lo iba a buscar y obligarlo a tener una batalla con él, cuando de repente un pensamiento cruzo su mente

-_Que tal si este guerrero "invencible" tienen miedo de pelear conmigo, sí, eso debe ser, si no, por qué habría de tardar tanto, quizás no quiere que lo derrote enfrente de sus guerreros, sí, tal vez por eso tarde tanto_- pensaba Sirius con arrogancia, cuando de pronto, las puertas del castillo se volvieron a abrir sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

Remus hizo su aparición portando elegantemente su negra armadura y su casco, evitando de esta forma que se le vea el rostro, y pasando olímpicamente por alto a Sirius, se dirigió hasta sus Mirmidones, cosa que molesto de sobremanera al príncipe de Slytherin q se acerco a Remus para reclamarle.

-Muy bien, veo q están todos aquí- dijo en un tono serio- Ron, cuantos nuevos guerreros se quieren unir a nosotros en esta ocasión?- Remus llamo a un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y de intensos ojos azules, que respondió casi de inmediato

Son 5 los jóvenes q se quieren unir a nosotros- y haciendo una seña, Ron llamó a los cinco jóvenes q estaban algo alejados de donde ellos se encontraban, pero antes que alguien mas pudiera decir algo, una voz fuerte y decidida los interrumpi

-¡¡¡¡¡Remus!!!!!- era Sirius, que ya se encontraba bastante enojado por la falta de atención que Remus le estaba brindando- cómo te atreves a ignorarme de esa manera!!!- a pesar de estar molesto, no dejaba de mostrar esa elegancia característica de su familia

-Quién eres tú y porque no habría de ignorarte?- dijo Remus con una falsa ignorancia y una sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro, claro q nadie la noto ya q su rostro se encontraba oculto por el casco.

-Soy Sirius, príncipe de Slytherin y estoy seguro que ya debieron de haberte informado que quiero tener una batalla contigo -aún persistente el tono fuerte y decidido en su voz

-Ya he sido informado su alteza, pero en este momento estoy ocupado- respondió en un tono arrogante, mientras que los que se encontraban ahí miraban expectantes la escena, y se volvió de nuevo dando la espalda a Sirius

-Ahora entiendo, no será acaso que me tienes miedo?, es por eso que no te enfrentas a mí- lo ultimo lo dijo mas en tono de afirmación que en tono de pregunta, Sirius había usado el tono mas arrogante y altanero que podían tener los Slytherianos y una gran sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Miedo?- Remus se dio la vuelta desafiante-, nunca le he tenido miedo a nada y te lo demostrare, prepárate príncipe Sirius porque ahora tendrás la batalla que tanto esperas.

Sirius sacó su espada y su gran sonrisa se acentuó más que nunca, éste era el momento que tanto había esperado, ahora podría comprobar por cuenta propia todo los rumores acerca de Remus, mientras que éste por su parte, quería darle su merecido a ese príncipe arrogante, claro esta que él se había tenido algo de culpa de que Sirius reaccionara como lo hizo, después de todo lo había molestado dejándolo esperando tanto tiempo, además de que lo había ignorado, pero ciertamente, esto era algo que no iba a reconocer,

- _Qué acaso la realeza no conoce la broma_s?- pensó Remus.

La pelea iba a comenzar, ambos desenfundaron sus espadas, Sirius se deshizo de su capa con un movimiento fluido y elegante que Remus no pudo dejar de admirar. Empezaron a rodear el lugar donde se encontraban, por cada paso que daba el otro lo imitaba, cada uno examinaba los movimientos del otro esperando el primer golpe, de pronto, Sirius dio un paso al frente y se preparó a atacar, Remus hizo lo mismo. Una bellas espadas hicieron contacto sobresaltando a la multitud que observaba, debido a la rapidez, agilidad y exactitud de los movimientos de ambos guerreros, cada uno evitaba el golpe del otro, contacto tras contacto dejaban al descubierto las inigualables habilidades que poseían en el uso de la espada. De nuevo, pusieron distancia entre ellos, esperaron unos cuantos segundos y ahora Remus fue el que se preparó para atacar, avanzó en dirección a Sirius y dio un salto, tratando de darle un golpe cerca de la cabeza (N de las A´s: frine: Nooo!!! O.o Siriusssssss!!!!; yui: Solo quería dejarlo inconsciente así que no se preocupen ¬¬u, mi amiga la exagerada; frine: cof,cof, tonta ¬¬) pero Sirius reaccionó a tiempo, se inclinó y esquivó el golpe.

-Muy bien hecho, príncipe- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal- dijo Sirius con un tono de increíble seguridad en su voz- pero esto aún no termina

Como ambos habían quedado de espaldas, se viraron en un movimiento rápido haciendo que las espadas chocaran de nuevo en el aire, golpe tras golpe el acero hacía un ruido infernal, había ocasiones en las que Remus retrocedía y otras en las que lo hacia Sirius, todos los que se encontraban observando se habían quedado con la boca abierta y otros mas contenían el aliento, era una batalla asombrosa, ambos peleaban estupendamente y nadie estaba seguro de quién seria el vencedor. Un golpe de Sirius casi le da a Remus, el cuál, se tambaleó un poco, pero se incorporó enseguida para atacar a Sirius, quien recibió un pequeño rasguño por parte de la espada de Remus, por suerte para ambos, éste solo había alcanzado a rozar el pecho de su armadura sin causarle ningún daño serio. De nuevo, se encontraban dándose la espalda, un nuevo chocar de espadas, un rápido movimiento por parte de ambos y de pronto, la espada de Sirius se encontraba en el cuello de Remus y la espada de Remus se encontraba en el cuello de Sirius. De repente, Sirius notó algo que no había notado antes, en parte por su enojo y en parte por su concentración en la pelea, un par de ojos dorados como la miel se veían debajo de ese casco y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, que hasta ese momento se había mostrado serio, ambos bajaron las espadas.

-Has peleado estupendamente- dijo sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos grises, cual tormenta, podía verse reflejada una gran satisfacción- en verdad haces honor a todo lo que dicen de ti

-Usted tampoco se queda atrás su alteza -en sus ojos dorados se podía ver alegría- es un gran guerrero, hace ya mucho tiempo que no tenia un adversario como usted -ya no había arrogancia en su voz solo sinceridad

-Gracias por el cumplido, ahora si no te molesta me gustaría que me mostraras tu rostro -Sirius ya sospechaba de quién se trataba, pero quería estar cien por ciento seguro- me gustaría mucho conocer el rostro de mi contrincante

-Será un placer su alteza- Remus se quito el casco dejando ver su castaña cabellera, cuando hubo retirado el casco por completo, pudo notar que unos ojos gris tormenta lo observaban detenidamente- fue un honor el haber peleado con usted príncipe Sirius

-El honor fue mío, y me gustaría que me llamaras solo por mi nombre- le dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y extendiendo una mano en dirección de Remus

-Muy bien, Sirius- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechando la mano extendida.

Sirius y Remus se dieron una última sonrisa, Remus hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dio la espalda para volver al asunto q estaba atendiendo antes de empezar la contienda, entonces Sirius volvió a despegar los labios para hablar de nuevo.

-Remus- lo llamo en una voz suave, el aludido dio la vuelta para quedar de nuevo de frente a Sirius q en ese momento se encontraba a una distancia considerable del otro joven.

- Dime Sirius, te puedo ayudar en algo más?- ahora le hablaba con una voz tranquila, como quien le habla a una amigo. Sirius le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el otro joven así lo hizo y cuando estuvo cerca el joven de ojos tormenta volvió a hablar.

- Me gustaría saber, si podemos hablar mas tarde, cuando acabes tu entrenamiento, claro -Sirius mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas y una de esas miradas con las que nada se le podría negar- para poder hablar acerca de técnicas de batalla –agregó, no quería que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que quería

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico de ojos dorados- que te parece si te veo en el lago al atardecer- un leve sonrojo asomaba en las mejillas de Remus, claro que Sirius no sabia si era por el ejercicio antes hecho o por el efecto de su mirada

- Me parece perfecto, ahí te veré entonces- dijo con una sonrisa y dando ademán de irse, pero en eso recordó algo- eh Remus, una cosa más, me puedes decir cómo llego al pasillo donde esta el salón?, es que tengo hambre- se podía jurar q de la frente de Remus colgaba una de esas gotas tipo caricatura, (n/a's: jejejeje así: --u)

- Mira, por q no le pides a Basil q te lleve, mira ahí esta- después de decir esto Sirius se dirigió en dirección a Basil y a continuación se fueron a la entrada del castillo, no sin antes q Sirius se girara y le diera un guiño a Remus

Otra vez el color subió un poco a las mejillas de este gran guerrero. _Es increíble que luche de tan maravillosa manera y no sepa encontrar un simple salón_,_ realmente hay algo muy especial en él_, (n/a's: frine y yui: SIII!!!, SU MARAVILLOSO CUERPO!!!!!!!!! , ) pensó Remus, sonriendo y despidiéndose del príncipe, con lo cuál, regresó a sus ocupaciones.

* * *

En otro lugar del castillo, Harry llegó donde su padre y entró. James se encontraba sentado en la mesa cuadrada donde solía trabajar en los asuntos del reino, no era una mesa especial, si no que era una mesa como cualquiera.

-Que bueno que llegaste Harry -James le indicó a Harry que se sentara.

-Que sucede padre, me dijo David (el sirviente) que era urgente.

-Así es, recibí una carta de Oliver hace unas semanas. Hemos acordado que la boda será el próximo domingo.

-QUÉ!!!!!?? Pero no pueden, es muy pronto, hoy es lunes!! Falta menos de una semana!!! –Harry se había levantado de la silla debido a la fuerte sorpresa.

-Harry cálmate, lo hemos decidido y así será. Es lo mejor, mientras más pronto se unan los reinos más protegidos estarán nuestros pueblos. He hablado con Lucius Malfoy y dudo de sus verdaderas intenciones de paz, así que harás lo que se te diga. –No se escuchaba un tono molesto en la voz de James, pero sí de advertencia –Además, pensé que querías este matrimonio, o no es así –Era la oportunidad de Harry de contarle la verdad, era el momento exacto para hacerlo, pero no lo hizo y se resigno a su destino por el futuro de su pueblo, era injusto para él pero quien más le dolía era Draco, tendría que dejarlo ir al término de la semana para entregarse a los brazos de otro.

-Así es padre, si quiero el matrimonio -lo dijo firme, pero su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-Bien, no esperaba menos de ti. He pensado invitar a los Malfoy, les diré el miércoles, pero como ya tenían planeado irse el viernes no sé si aceptarán.

-Lo que digas padre, ya puedo retirarme? –Harry quería salir de ahí y buscar a Draco, lo había decidido, no se lo diría aún, se enteraría hasta que su padre hiciera el anuncio oficial. Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando su padre lo llamó.

-Algo más Harry- el chico se detuvo y se giró a mirar a su padre- Oliver llega el jueves. Y si, ya puedes retirarte.

-Bien, te veo luego papá –el moreno salió cerrando la puerta tras de s

Ya era un hecho su matrimonio y lo sabía cuando se enamoró de Draco, no es que fuera voluntario, pero tampoco lo evitó mucho que digamos. En tan poco tiempo le había entregado su corazón a Draco y él le había dado el suyo a cambio, se había enamorado perdidamente, experimentando sensaciones que ni se acercaban a lo que algunas ves sintió por Oliver. Pero ahora solo le quedaban unos días para disfrutarlo y luego, lo inevitable, la renuncia. Eso lo llevó a una nueva decisión, ya lo pensaba, pero esta nueva situación lo reforzó, y Draco se enteraría de esta decisión lo más pronto posible. Mientras pensaba, Harry llegó a la recámara de Draco, pero éste aún no llegaba de ver a su madre, así que decidió esperarlo, lo que aumentó su nerviosismo, pudo observar por la ventana de la habitación el bello atardecer que comenzaba a caer, pudo ver el sol ocultándose tras el lago, tan bello, tan etéreo y pudo ver una silueta delinearse a orillas del lago, se preguntó quién podría ser pero la necesidad de hablar con Draco era aún mayor, por lo que lo olvidó.

Una media hora después, entró Draco cargando 6 o 7 paquetes llenos de lo que Narcisa le había comprado durante su paseo por el reino. Al entrar no notó a Harry sentado en la cama (un milagro para ser Draco!!!), se dirigió a su armario y metió todos lo paquetes, al voltearse, se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban coquetamente.

-Oh, no te había visto, estos malditos paquetes...mmm... –prácticamente Harry se abalanzó contra él y de nuevo, fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno, y no precisamente al hablar, sintió la fuerza del Gryffindoriano cuando lo arrojó a la cama, pero lo que más le impresionó fue la pasión que ponía Harry en el beso, era casi desesperación, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Harry se separó un poco para recuperar el aliento, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta asegurándola para evitar visitantes indeseados (N de las A´s: Ya saben lo que le encanta a Sirius el interrumpir a estos chicos ¬ -¬ ). Draco se quedó acostado observándolo, no entendía lo que pasaba, de hecho el beso de Harry le había apagado el cerebro y le había encendido por otro lado. Harry seguía apoyado en la puerta, invitándolo con la mirada a ir por él. Y usando, la ya conocida frase de, Draco siendo Draco entendió el mensaje y se levantó de la cama de la manera más erótica posible (frine: pero como fue increíble no se los puedo describir, no me creerían -), se acercó a Harry y lo beso dulcemente, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la cama, lo recostó lentamente e inmediatamente se estiró junto a él. Draco acarició el rostro del moreno tan suavemente como si tuviera en sus manos la rosa más frágil y bella del mundo, sin perder el contacto visual con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían y que lo habían hechizado desde el primer momento, pero, de repente, vio una sombra de tristeza llenar las orbes esmeraldas.

-Qué pasa amor? –le dijo al chico debajo de él al mismo tiempo que retiraba un mechón de cabello negro como la noche de su bello rostro.

-No es nada –respondió Harry girando la cabeza para tratar de ocultar sus pensamientos.

-No me mientas, puedo verlo claramente en tus ojos y se que algo te pasa –tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus finos y pálidos dedos e hizo que levantara la cabeza, lo que permitió que sus miradas se reencontraran –dímelo.

-Bien, te lo diré... Te amo –una luz iluminó los ojos esmeralda al pronunciar esta frase- pero tengo miedo de la magnitud de este sentimiento, sin embargo, no puedo ni quiero luchar en contra de él.

-También de amo Harry, no debes temerle al amor ni a la magnitud de éste, y menos cuando es correspondido de igual o mayor forma. Sé que no es el momento adecuado en el cuál nuestros sentimientos nacieron pero... Te amo Harry Potter y no pienso dejar que te vayas de mi lado, no ahora que te he encontrado.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Draco –dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa, pero no pudo permanecer en su rostro por mucho tiempo al recordar la reciente charla con su padre- pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a amar, nunca lo dudes, no dudes ni de mí, ni de mi amor por ti. Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré (N de las A´s: frine: Come what may, I will love you, vean Moulan Rouge es buenísima -, yui: que conste que no nos pagan por la publicidad ¬¬u)

-Nunca lo haría amor –Draco acercó su bello rostro al de Harry y sellaron sus juramentos con un beso intenso, pero poniendo en él todo el amor que en tan poco tiempo habían cultivado, porque así es el amor, inesperado, y cuando llega lo hace arrasando las barreras que encuentra, y sobre todo, llega para quedarse, eso es algo que ambos chicos comprobarían con el tiempo.

**Una vez más les agradecemos sus lindos reviwes, y nada más queremos que no se desesperen (aunque sabemos que es difícil con una historia tan buena -) vamos a subir los capítulos los viernes para que tengamos tiempo de escribirlos, ya que como son dos parejas, Yui the vampire se encarga de Sirius y Remus y Frine de Draco y Harry, nos da un poco de trabajo pero lo lograremos!! En fin, para las admiradoras de Sirius y Remus (Frine: aunque los mejores son Harry y Draco ¬¬) pronto tendrán más acción y ya saben a cuál nos referimos jeje º ¬ º**

**Atte. **

**Yui y Frine**


	5. Algo inesperado

**Pues lo de siempre esta historia contiene slash y los personajes no son nuestros pero nos divertimos mucho con ellos, **

**Capitulo 5.- Algo inesperado**

Esa mismo día después de que Harry recibiera tan shockeante (N/A's: yui: provinente de la expresión estar en shock =P Frine: vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado ¬¬) noticia y de que se reuniera con Draco, en otra parte del castillo sucedía otro evento que daría un giro a esta historia. A las afueras del castillo, en el lago, se podía distinguir a la luz del atardecer una alta y esbelta figura parada a la orilla del lago observando como el sol se sumergía en el agua lanzando unos hermosos destellos.

Ahí se encontraba Remus, lanzando eventualmente una que otra piedra y viendo como las ondas que se forman aparecían y desaparecían en un parpadeo, por extraño que parezca no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos cual tormenta, desde que se despidió de él en el campo de batalla un millón de pensamientos habían aparecido en su cabeza, definitivamente había algo en Sirius que hacia que Remus dejara por un momento ese aspecto rudo, y se comportara de una manera mas relajada, las únicas personas que lograban que se quitara su mascara eran las mas cercanas a él, solo Cedric y Harry al que quería como un hermano, tenían ese efecto en él, pero con Sirius era muy diferente, cierto era que no había hablado mucho con el príncipe pero había algo, aun no sabia qué exactamente, pero ahí estaba. Mientras miraba el lago un pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

_- Esos ojos, hay algo muy especial en esos ojos- _pensó Remus mientras esperaba que Sirius apareciera-_ vaya parece que ya se ha tardado, espero que sepa como llegar a este lugar- _una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios.De pronto una voz lo saco de ese pensamiento.

- Me podrías decir cual es el motivo de que estés tan risueño?- el dueño de la voz era Sirius, pero al llegar de manera inesperada hizo que Remus diera un respingo- vaya parece que te he asustado- dijo dándole una media sonrisa a Remus

- Claro que no, es que tengo un poco de frío, - dijo Remus un poco irritado, aun dándole la espalda

_- Así que tiene frió, talvez yo lo pueda ayudar con eso_- pensó Sirius acentuando mas su sonrisa- pero dime, ¿por que estas enojado?

-¿y todavía preguntas? ¬¬- dijo arqueando una ceja- porque llegas mas tarde de la hora citada, ¿dónde estabas?- se giró para poder escuchar la excusa de el joven de cabellos largos, pero cuando lo hizo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír

- ¿Pero q te pasa?, porque me miras así?, y lo mas importante porque te ríes- al parecer Sirius creía q Remus se había vuelto loco ya que lo veía como un bicho raro y con gran confusión en sus ojos

- Pero que dices, ¿Qué no has visto tu aspecto?- Remus seguía tratando de contener sus risas

-Mi aspecto?- entonces Sirius cayo en cuenta, abriendo un poco sus lindos ojos- Oh!!, lo q pasa es q tuve unos pequeños problemas para llegar aquí y me perdí un poco, pero ¿de verdad me veo tan mal?- interrogó al de cabello castaño

-Oh, por supuesto que no-dijo Remus aun sonriendo, pero la verdad nadie lo habría culpado de reírse de esa manera, ya que Sirius se veía en verdad gracioso, tenia unas cuantas ramitas en el pelo y en la túnica, sin contar claro algunas marcas de al parecer tierra- pero si no sabias como llegar ¿por qué no preguntaste?

-Es que si pregunté, y me dieron todas las explicaciones posibles, pero...-dijo Sirius con cara de perrito regañado

-Pero?- le alentó Remus

-Pero es que al llegar a la salida y encaminarme por los jardines se me olvido si era para la derecha o para la izquierda y al parecer di vuelta en el lugar equivocado-dijo con carita de niño al que le acaban de decir que no puede ir al parque a jugar

-Vaya, si que sabes como orientarte- dijo sarcástico, al mismo tiempo el chico de ojos dorados se iba acercando a Sirius para ayudarle a quitarse todas las ramitas que tenia en su larga cabellera negra

-No es que no sepa como orientarme- se defendió Sirius- es solo que me pierdo con facilidad- dijo dándole una de sus mas lindas sonrisas, y por un momento le pareció ver que Remus se sonrojaba- _vaya al parecer si causo cierto efecto en este guerrero, ¡¡fantástico!! _pensó Sirius (n/a's: ¿y en quien no? - jejeje)

Después de haberse sacudido, quitado las ramitas del pelo y limpiado un poco la cara con el agua del lago, ambos se sentaron a orillas de éste, como ya había anochecido, la luna ahora ocupaba el lugar que antes le perteneció al sol y el cielo era adornado con un millón de estrellas resplandecientes (Frine: las contaste para afirmar eso?, yui: pues no, un millón uno un millón dos, cuál es la diferencia, jejeje, captaron la idea de un montón), habían permanecido en silencio unos cuantos minutos, cuando uno de los dos por fin hablo.

-Porque no me dijiste que eras tú cuando te topaste conmigo por primera vez en el pasillo del castillo?- preguntó Sirius, de repente el incidente pasado hace unas horas volvía a su mente

-No te dije nada porque primero quería saber quién era el hombre con el valor de retarme- de nuevo volvía ese tono arrogante- y además, después de hacerte enojar, me pareció divertido ver la cara que ponías cada vez q te respondía alguna pregunta- el tono de voz paso a ser uno juguetón y una linda sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Remus

_-Que hermosa sonrisa tiene en nada se compara a la cara seria que tenia la primera vez q lo vi._,- pensó Sirius,- vaya que si te ha gustado hacerme enfadar, y luego me haces esperar como medio siglo a que aparezcas- dijo Sirius arqueando una de sus cejas elegantemente

-No ha sido tanto tiempo- (n/a's: ¿Cómo de que no?, yui: hasta yo me desespere al ver que no aparecía. Frine: pero qué dices si tu fuiste la que lo escribió ¬¬u, yui: eh pues si, pero ya que importa, que siga la historia u, mira nada mas un verso sin esfuerzo, Frine: ¬¬u mmm)

-¡¡Por supuesto que si!!, si yo no tengo un buen sentido de orientación tú no tienes sentido de la puntualidad-

-Jejeje, si puede ser. Aun se me hace increíble que te hayas perdido para llegar hasta aquí- Remus empezaba a comenzar a reír de nuevo solo con recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

-¡¡Pero si todo fue planeado para ver como te asustabas!!- el chico de cabello como la noche buscaba una excusa

-¡¡Te dije que no me asusté, temblé porque tenía frío!!- ahora el que buscaba una excusa era el de ojos dorados

-Si tanto frío tienes, yo lo puedo solucionar- Sirius hablo de una manera suave y sexy que hizo que a Remus se le subiera el color y sin previo aviso lo abrazo y lo envolvió en su capa.

Remus se quedo helado, no sabia que hacer, ciertamente no le molestaba en nada que el otro chico lo abrazara, pero se sentía algo confundido, el tener tan cerca a Sirius hizo que se sonrojara notablemente cosa que el chico de ojos tormenta noto al instante, en eso Sirius, notando la reacción de Remus volvió a hablar.

-Dime Remus, ¿acaso te molesta que te tenga abrazado?- cuestionó Sirius con una voz suave y baja, casi un susurro

-No me molesta es solo que...- respondió con el mismo tono de voz sin voltear a ver a Sirius a los ojos

-Solo que qué?- volvió a preguntar Sirius

-Solo que no entiendo porque te comportas así-Remus al fin volteo el rostro hacia el de Sirius

-Así como?

-Pues de esta manera, no entiendo porque me abrazas, no es que me moleste, digo admito que eres apuesto y todo lo demás- en ese momento una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Sirius, a pesar que en sus ojos se podía notar un poco de confusión- pero no entiendo

-Pues la verdad es que es difícil de explicar- elevó su rostro en dirección al cielo y perdió su mirada en las estrellas- cuando te vi esta tarde en el castillo, pues he de admitir que me pareciste muy atractivo, y algo molesto, jejeje- este último comentario obtuvo como resultado una sonrisa en el rostro del otro joven- pero al mismo tiempo sentí algo, sabia que ese chico con el que me había cruzado tenia algo especial.

Sirius hizo una pausa sin apartar la vista de las alturas, Remus escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Sirius, mirando como la pequeña brisa que llegaba mecía sus largos cabellos negros, Sirius volvió a separar los labios para continuar.

-Algo en tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos- y se giró para poder ver a Remus a los ojos y lentamente puso una mano en su mejilla acariciándola con su pulgar- tienen un brillo muy especial, sobre todo cuando peleas, debajo de ese casco brillaban de una manera tan apasionada, eso me cautivó por completo- su voz era cada vez mas baja, ya casi un murmullo

Su rostro se iba acercando cada vez mas al de Remus, tanto, que las palabras pronunciadas por Sirius rozaban sus labios, Remus sin darse cuenta también se iba acercando a Sirius lentamente, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sin pensarlo hicieron desaparecer los pocos centímetros que los separaban para unirse en un tierno pero apasionado beso. Mientras se besaban, Sirius pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño, Remus por su parte, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius mientras enredaba sus dedos en su larga cabellera, y elevó su mano derecha para sujetar el rostro del otro chico. Después de algunos segundos se separaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, el dorado se perdía en el plata, la noche los cubría con su manto, mientras que la luz de la luna y las estrellas era lo único que los iluminaba.

-Sirius...yo...esto es tan...- Remus tartamudeo rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba y apartando la vista de los ojos de Sirius

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, Remise- en su voz se escuchaba preocupación

-Bueno, es que... tú... bueno tú... eres un príncipe, y no es que eso importe mucho – agregó de inmediato viendo la cara que estaba empezando a poner Sirius – pero tienes q admitir que ése seria un problema, además yo...yo... pues...

-¿Tú que?, dilo ya de una de vez!!!! – dijo algo exasperado

-ESTOY CONFUNDIDO!!!!!-grito, (n/a: yui: bueno no grito pero si lo dijo bastante alto oÔ; Frine: para mi decir las cosas bastante alto es gritar ¬¬u), parándose repentinamente

-Con... confundido?- Sirius miraba desde le suelo a Remus con una cara que decía q no entendía nada de nada- Remus, puedes explicarte mejor, no entiendo nada de nada (n/a: yui & frine: se los dijimos!!! , )

-Si, confundido- dio un suspiro, se volvió a sentar, dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos dorados al inmenso cielo (n/a: yui: lo q viene ahora es un tipo monologo, el que avisa no es traidor ¬¬)- mira lo que sucede es que...- una pequeña pausa y otro suspiro- yo no soy una persona que confíe mucho en los demás, es mas, solo hay dos personas que pueden decir que me conocen tal y como soy. Con los demás suelo ser bueno... serio, siempre centrado, siempre entrenando, se puede decir que si me ven sonreír piensan q me siento mal o algo me pico (yui: yo me embobo por 5 minutos ¬ , eh ejem, perdón uu), pero... cuando hablé contigo la primera vez... me sentí... sentí que había algo diferente en Ti, en el poco tiempo que hemos compartido, incluyendo esta platica, me he dado cuenta que contigo simplemente puedo ser como soy, haces que todas mis barreras se debiliten, sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero no sé la razón para que yo me sienta de esta manera y no encuentro una explicación, no hay nada que me ayude a entender todo esto, a entender que representas TÚ en mi vida, eso me confunmphmph- Remus no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que sus labios fueron presa de los de Sirius que lo había besado por sorpresa (Frine: Buena forma de hacer callar a alguien, que se me hace que es pura experiencia yui? yui: ...¬¬u cof,cof.), pero solo tardo unos segundos en responder a tan maravillosos labios, esos labios suaves, completamente deliciosos, eran casi embriagantes, Remus se dejo llevar por esas sensaciones, mientras que Sirius ejercía presión lentamente para apoyar al otro chico contra un árbol que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban, al cabo de unos minutos se separaron en busca de oxigeno, pero antes de que Remus dijera algo, Sirius habló.

-Remus- dijo suavemente mirándolo a los ojos- sé que esto es difícil de entender, yo tampoco le encuentro una explicación lógica o razonable a lo que esta pasando entre nosotros

-Sirius- el castaño bajó su mirada pero Sirius lo tomo por la barbilla y elevo su rostro para poder ver de nuevo esos ojos dorados- yo...

-Déjame terminar- dijo con su voz suave y tranquila- mira Remus si quieres puedes decir que fue amor a primera vista o que cupido hizo una de sus travesuras, pero...- hizo una pausa, de repente su rostro se mostró seguro y decidido- pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro y es que acabo de conocer a alguien muy especial y...- y si Sirius iba a decir algo mas, nunca lo sabremos porque ahora fue Remus quien lo interrumpió con un beso, el cual termino tan pronto como comenz

-Esa es una buena respuesta- dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa- Remus realmente quiero conocerte- dijo mirándolo tiernamente- por favor dame la oportunidad de poder hacerlo

-Remus asintió con la cabeza- Yo igual quiero conocerte mejor- una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios y sin apartar su vista de los ojos grises de Sirius agregó- además, me gusta la manera en que buscamos la razón de ser a esta situación- sonrió mas efusivamente

-Que te parece si seguimos buscando la razón a todo esta situación mañana- Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa- estoy algo cansado por la pelea que tuvimos y la larga caminata que hice a este lugar

-Si tienes razón, y dime Sirius ¿ crees poder encontrar tu habitación solo?- dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona

-La verdad no creo ; ; , pero como se que tú eres muy amable, estoy seguro de que me vas a acompañar a buscarla- dijo con unos ojitos de perrito regañado que nadie se hubiera atrevido a decirle que no, Remus solo volteo un poco los ojos y tomo la mano de Sirius para dirigirlo al castillo en respuesta éste lo abrazo efusivamente.

-Sirius no me abraces tan fuerte no puedo caminar bien- se quejó el lindo Remus

-Si quieres te cargo- una sonrisa picara

-No seas payaso, ven dame tu mano, vamos ya es tarde- y se encaminaron al castillo

Como veinte minutos después llegaron por fin a la habitación de Sirius, hubieran hecho menos tiempo de no ser porque Sirius convenció a Remus de tomar el camino de la izquierda después de que el de cabellos negros le asegurara de que si se acordaba donde estaba su habitación y tras recorrer el pasillo equivocado y toparse con un sirviente que les dijo que la habitación del príncipe se encontraba a unas cuantas de la de Harry, y después de tomar el camino correcto, se encontraban por fin enfrente de la puerta de su alcoba.

-Primera y ultima vez en que confió en ti para que me guíes a cualquier parte, mira que hacer que nos perdamos por veinte minutos cuando pudimos haber llegado en cinco- dijo un exaltado Remus

-Ya te dije muchas veces que lo siento, además si sabes que me pierdo por que me hiciste caso- dijo con una cara de arrepentimiento total combinada con un pequeño pucherito por haber sido regañado

-No creí que tu problema fuera tan grave- dijo volteando los ojos y dando un gran suspiro- pero bueno ya estamos aqu

-En verdad lo siento ; ;- la misma carita de arrepentimiento total, viendo esto Remus acaricio su rostro y quito unos mechones que caían tapándole los ojos

-Lo siento no debí ponerme así- Sirius sonrió y abrió la puerta, al ver esto Remus hizo ademán de irse- bien creo que nos vemos mañana entonces- al escuchar esto Sirius lo tomo de la mano

-Qué acaso no te vas a quedar y hacerme compañía?- preguntó algo serio pero con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos

-Realmente quieres que me quede

-Si- esa fue la única respuesta por parte de Sirius

-Bien, pero sólo me quedare a dormir, nada mas- aclaró Remus (Frine: igual que Harry, ya ves, los pervertidos son Draco y Sirius)

-Yo no te he pedido nada más que eso- (yui: ajá) Sirius le regaló una sonrisa y tiro suavemente de su mano para que entrara a la habitación, Remus solo le sonrió de vuelta, entrando sin poner resistencia alguna.

Después de que Remus entrara por completo a la habitación Sirius le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de si, colocando el seguro para evitar visitas inesperadas (Frine: el león piensa que todos son de su condición jeje). Después de una pequeña platica en la que Remus se rehusó a dormir nada mas que su ropa interior, Sirius le prestó una pijama de seda azul muy cómoda y bonita, mientras que el de ojos plateados sólo se puso los pantalones de una pijama negra, alegando que había mucho calor, y tras un sonrojo monumental por parte de Remus, ambos chicos se metieron a la cama uno enfrente de el otro y con un: "que descanses" por parte de ambos se acomodaron un poco mejor. Sirius besó la frente de Remus y lo abrazó, Remus en respuesta solo se acurrucó más en los brazos de el otro y quedo dormido profundamente, Sirius cerró sus ojos y de repente recordó lo que le dijo a Draco cuando éste empezó a admirar a Harry el día en que ambos llegaron al castillo: _"primero yo me enamoro de un guerrero Gryffindoriano"; ¿seria posible que se estuviera enamorando?;_ y con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

(N/a: yui: ¿será que la luna es realmente de queso?, ¿Por qué Hamtaro se hace al desentendido cuando realmente entiende todo lo que Laura le dice?, ¿será posible que Athena pueda salvarse por si sola en lugar de depender de sus inseparables caballeros?, ¿existirían los payasos en esa época?,¿Draco volverá a soñar con Harry?, ¿Harry se casara con Oliver? ¿Será qué yo este tan traumada que me quede despierta tan tarde terminando este capitulo? Y con estos pensamientos me voy a quedar profundamente dormida u, jejejeje, se me hace que la respuesta a la ultima pregunta es un rotundo si ¬¬u. Todo esto y más lo descubriremos en nuestros próximos capítulos Frine: ya duérmete me asustas - aunque pensándolo bien, ¿no que Athena es una diosa? Por que no se salva ella sola. yui: mejor nos dormimos, juntas pero no revueltas. Frine: ya quisieras ¬¬, yui: o.Ô).

**Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado este quinto capitulo, como ya sabies los capitulos de esta pareja pues las hago, osea su querida yui, la verdad no se si me quieren pero ya lo puse, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado y les pido sinceramente que me diculpen si los hicimos esperar. Queremos agradecer a todos los que nos han dejado reviwes muchas gracias, de esta manera nos impulsan a seguir adelante, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Un día lleno de locuras y sorpresas

**Hola a todos, como siempre solo les queremos decir que los personajes no son nuestros son de J.K., solo los que inventamos nos pertenecen, y pues no creo q haga falta recordar que este fic contiene Slash, asi que ya saben**

**Capitulo 6.Un Día lleno de locuras y sorpresas**

El sol se elevó en una hermosa mañana, sus rayos se colaron a través de una gran ventana, aterrizando en el hermoso rostro de un joven de cabellos negros, al sentir los cálidos rayos acariciar su piel, Sirius abrió perezosamente sus ojos, para después posar su mirada en la figura del joven que se encontraba a su lado, acurrucado entre sus brazos. Mientras lo observaba, Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era Remus, se veía tan pacifico ahí acostado, tan lleno de paz, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil, todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba cuando peleaba o cuando estaba enfrente de los soldados, en esos momentos se sentía afortunado de poder verlo de esa forma y eso logró que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

De pronto, notó que un par de destellos dorados lo observaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué tan risueño?- dijo mientras quitaba un par de cabellos negros que cubrían las bellas facciones del chico junto a él.

- ¡¡¡Hey, esa frase es mía!!!- le dijo juguetonamente mientras lo abrazaba

- Lo sé, pero aun no existen los derechos de autor

- ¿Los qué?

- Olvídalo. Dime, hace cuanto que despertaste?

- Hace apenas unos minutos, pero te veías tan hermoso que no quise molestarte-

- Eh, pues...gracias, por cierto tengo algo de hambre, ¿tú no?- dijo Remus tratando de desviar el tema, ya que cada comentario que le hacia Sirius terminaba por hacer que él se sonrojara

- Pues la verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, si tengo un poco de hambre, pero...hoy quería pasar el día contigo

- Pues eso me parece bien- dijo acercándose mas hacia Sirius- dime que te parece un desayuno en la cama?

- Me parece perfecto, así me puedo quedar contigo aquí, pero se te olvido una cosita

- Si, ¿qué se me olvida?- dijo con cara de interrogación (Frine: o sea, así ??)

- Pues que como todavía no inventan el teléfono, uno de los dos tiene que ir a pedirla-

- Yo iré- dijo Remus de inmediato- capaz que si tu vas te pierdes- murmuró bastante divertido. (n/a's: concordamos contigo chico =})

- Cómo dices?- dijo Sirius levantando una ceja con actitud confundida

- Eh...que así aprovecho y le digo a Harry que no podré entrenar con él el día de hoy- improvisó de inmediato Remus, mientras se levantaba de la cama

- Ah, esta bien. Pero antes, una cosa mas- dijo Sirius mientras se incorporaba

- Qué cosa?- cuestionó Remus

- Aun no te he dado el beso de los buenos días- y terminando de decir esto atrajo a Remus hacia sí, besándolo de una manera tierna, para después dirigirse al cuarto de baño

- Remus se quedó un momento sin hacer nada, sujetando su túnica con una mano y con un pequeño color carmesí en las mejillas, hasta que pudo reaccionar y terminar de vestirse para emprender su camino hacia la habitación de Harry, ya que ésta se encontraba cerca de donde estaba. Mientras iba por los pasillos pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo una noche, chocó con un chico que salía inesperadamente de una puerta a su izquierda.

- Hey, cuidado ¿Remus?

- ¿Harry? – (Frine? yui? BURRO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! OK ya basta ¬¬) –Creí que tu habitación era la siguiente -pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar un grito se escuchó de la habitación de la que estaba saliendo (yui: MAMÁ NO HAY PAPEEEEEL!!!! Frine: No yui, ese no es)

- Harry!!!! Tráeme un poco de fruta, tengo que mantenerme sano y fuerte, de preferencia uvas, gracias!! –Así es, la voz era del sexy rubio que todos conocemos y que todos deseamos, pero no contento con esto, continuó- por cierto, ya encontré tus box... a no, son los míos, si!!!!!, es de las caritas felices...!!!!- y fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Harry cerrara apresuradamente la puerta.

- Eh, caritas felices? Habitación de quién es? Podrías explicarme? –Remus lo miraba con cara de circunstancias.

- Estem...yo... que bueno que te veo, qué crees, no vamos a poder entrenar hoy porque... mmm...tengo cosas qué hacer, sabes? Últimamente estoy muy ocupado.

- Sí, ya veo y no necesito enterarme de qué tienes qué hacer, puedo vivir sin saberlo, en fin, como ya no vamos a entrenar te veo luego, voy a la cocina por comida.

- Si, yo también iba para allá.

- Bien, pues me saludas a Oliver cuando regreses -dijo esto suponiendo que era el prometido de Harry el que lo aguardaba en la habitación, menuda sorpresa la que se esperaba- hace mucho que no...

- Harry? –a Draco se le ocurrió asomar su linda y rubia cabeza en ese preciso momento- que bueno que no te has ido, puedes traerme jugo de naranja?-pidió el rubio con cara de niño bueno- necesito vitamina C, ya sabes, la belleza cuesta. Ah, hola, quienquiera que seas, en fin, eh... no tardes, yo no me muevo de aquí, a menos que me lo pidas jeje.

- Ya entra Draco, no tardo –Harry empujó al rubio dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, quedando frente a Remus que tenía una cara así Ô.

- E-x-p-l-í-c-a-t-e ya –(yui: por qué deletreas? Frine: Mira una foto de Sirius!! yui: dónde, dónde? Frine: habiendo eliminado elementos molestos del ambiente, continuemos)

- Vamos a las cocinas y ahí hablamos.

- Bien, pero quiero saber todo desde el principio –y dicho esto, el fiero guerrero puso una mano en la espalda del joven príncipe y lo guió hasta las cocinas.

- Mientras tanto, el primogénito Slytheriano decidió hacer una rápida visita a su pequeño hermano, (yui: que de pequeño no sabemos si tiene algo - , Frine: Esperemos comprobar su perfección algún día, malditas escenas censuradas!!!!) cabe aclarar, que increíblemente, así es, increíblemente NO SE PERDIO!!!. Siendo una costumbre en la familia, Sirius irrumpió en la alcoba de su hermano sin siquiera decir ahí te voy.

- Ah!!! Ya volvis... Sirius!! Encontré mis bóxers!!!, que no sabía que ya se habían inventado en esta época, pero aún así, los encontré!!, son los que querías robarme ¬-¬, el de las caritas felices!!!! –dijo un entusiasmado Draco mientras agitaba los bóxers por encima de su cabeza.

- Oye que bien, ahora podrás prestármelos!!!

- No lo creo, son míos jajajajaja

- Ya madura

- Mira quien habla ¬¬. Por cierto, a qué debo el honor de tu visita.

- Quería saber qué estabas haciendo y ver si mamá te dio lo que me compró en su Shopping, ya que por estar buscando a Remus no pude ir a verla.

- Si, está en mi armario. Por cierto, lo encontraste, encontraste al famoso guerrero?

- Pues, con mucho trabajo pero sí, y a qué no sabes que?

- Qué?, dime, dime – (n/a's: Siiiiii ya dinos!!! ) –la cara de Sirius cambió a una sombría, lo sea que no supiera Draco era muy interesante.

- Lo que no sabes es que...-pausa de efecto- TENGO UN SECRETO Y TU NO LO SABES JAJAJAJAJA!!!!! – el rubio chico se limitó a levantar una ceja.

- Ya madura Padfoot –respondió Draco demostrando mayor madurez que su hermano, (Frine: aunque recordando el episodio del bóxer, no es mucha que digamos)

- Padfoot? – una voz interrumpió la discusión de éstos peculiares hermanos, por decirlo de algún modo, era la voz de Remus que se encontraba en la puerta despidiéndose de Harry mientras éste entraba a la habitación, pero al escuchar una voz conocida gritar y reírse sonoramente decidió entrar, notando el gracioso apodo que el rubio príncipe le dedicaba a su hermano.

- Remus? –dijo un confundido Sirius.

- Harry? –dijo un confundido Draco. (n/a's: BURRO? Dijeron las confundidas autoras. – Frine: Ya párale a Shrek, ya lo vimos ochenta mil veces, yui: no me importa, es gracioso, Frine: la verdad que si, vuélvelo a empezaaaaaaar!!!!!!)

Los bellos hermanos Slytherianos se miraron, rogando a los dioses que no hayan escuchado su conversación tan madura, por que a pesar de todo eran Malfoys y tenían que conservar el honor de la familia, pero a veces tenían perdidas de control que solo se permitían estando a solas, es decir, solo con la familia y que solían darse sobre todo, después de reprimir sus deseos toda la noche y sin su vitamina C, que les era tan esencial para la cordura.

- Padfoot?- repitió un Remus muy curioso

- Si, padfoot, así es como le llamo a mi hermano de cariño y el me dice dragón. Algún problema, desconocido pero muy apuesto sujeto en mi habitación?

- Oyeeeeee!!!!!- gritó un Harry bastante indignado por semejante situación

- Uh?, pero tú eres mas lindo amor!!!

- Amor?- preguntó un contrariado Sirius- Explícate ahora.

- Llegas tarde a la explicación Sirius, ya tuvo lugar en las cocinas, así que lo siento- respondió el chico de ojos dorados, acto seguido giró en dirección al rubio y le aclaró- Y no soy un extraño Draco, soy Remus, y estoy seguro que has escuchado hablar de mí, ¿Quién no?

- Bien, ya fue suficiente de esta platica sin sentido- dijo Harry poniendo algo de control en la situación, interrumpiendo a un Draco listo para replicar, y girándose en dirección a Remus agregó- Remus por favor llévate a Sirius y explícale todo, y TÜ pequeño dragón, vístete, que tenemos práctica de arco en una hora

- Y mis uvas y mi jugo de naranja?, no rindo sin ellos!! –dijo Draco con cara preocupada.

- La práctica será después de desayunar por supuesto. Y ahora, todo el mundo a sus asuntos –Dijo Harry con una vena palpitándole peligrosamente en la frente (Frine: si vieran la de yui, uh, ni que decir ¬-¬ yui: o.O)

- Bien Harry, nos vemos luego –se despidió el mirmidón jalando a un todavía confundido Sirius de la túnica y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Esto ha sido demasiado para una sola mañana –suspiró el Gryffindoriano jalando al rubio a la cama y acurrucándose, rogando por que el desayuno no demorara, no sabía cuán peligroso se podía poner su chico sin su ansiada vitamina C y sus estúpidas uvas.

**Bueno como siempre esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ya que es un capitulo muy especial porque lo hicimos las dos juntas, asi es, por primera vez nos juntamos para poder escribir este cap, ya que los anteriores los hicimos por separado, ojala les guste. **

**Queremos agradecer tambien a aquellas personas que nos dejan reviews y que siguen la historia, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, lamentamos no responder personalmente cada comentario pero a duras penas podemos tener cada capitulo listo ya que la escuela no nos deja mucho tiempo libre, de nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos por leernos y dejarnos tan lindos comentarios.**

**yui y Frine**


	7. Enfrentamientos

**Bueno ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son nuestros (aunque lo quisieramos), todos pertenecen a J.K., ah si no olvidemos que hay slash. **

**HP al estilo troyano cap 7**

Harry y Draco se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno que les había llevado Basil a la habitación, ambos se habían bañado y vestido, listos para su práctica, pero ya se les había hecho muy tarde debido a la obsesión de Draco por las uvas, algo que a Harry ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Tienes que quitarle las semillas a las uvas? –Harry miraba exasperado al rubio.

-No es mi culpa que no sean sin semilla, no puedo comerlas así –Draco estaba muy concentrado en extraer las pequeñas molestias de su fruta favorita.

-Ya es muy tarde, si no te apuras no vamos a poder entrenar bien

-Ya casi termino

-Ahh!! Si no terminas cuando cuente tres te dejo aquí y no vuelves a dormir conmigo, te lo advierto!! –era necesario tomar medidas desesperadas.

-No lo harías –preguntó un dudoso rubio.

-Pruébame –decisión en el Gryffindoriano.

-Harry?

-Uno...

-No!!!! Mis uvas

-Dos...

-No me hagas esto, amor!! –suplicaba desesperado el Slytheriano

-Y tre...

-De acuerdo, ya terminé –dijo el rubio dándose por vencido y mirando con mucha tristeza sus preciadas uvas.

-Fabuloso!!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –entonces vámonos –tomó la pálida mano de su compañero y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí Draco no pudo evitar echarle una última mirada a sus uvas.

-Volveré por ustedes, lo prometo- y la puerta se cerró con todo el sufrimiento del rubio.

Iban caminando por el pasillo que los llevaría hasta el campo de entrenamiento, el lugar donde solía entrenar Remus a sus Mirmidones y donde tuvo lugar la batalla del fiero guerrero con el primogénito Slytheriano. Draco parecía enojado y Harry decidió indagar.

-Estás molesto?

-No puedo creer que me quitaras mis uvas –el rubio estaba indignado con el moreno- te amo, pero mis uvas son mis uvas –Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era un comportamiento tan infantil, pero a la vez tan dulce que no pudo evitar reír –Te burlas acaso de mi sufrimiento?, me lastimas Harry, no sabes cuánto. Primero me alejas de mis amadas uvas y luego te ríes, y así dices amarme? –el moreno se detuvo indignado

-Amas más a tus uvas que a mí? No puedo creerlo!! –Draco vio que la situación se ponía peligrosa.

-Espera, yo no dije eso

-Pero lo diste a entender. Así que amorcito, elige, tus amadas uvas o yo –Harry se separó un poco de su chico y se plantó de manera decidida, asustando a Draco.

-Qué?!!

-Ya lo escuchaste, elige!! –ordenó el Gryffindoriano.

-No Harry, no me hagas esto!! Te amo y sabes que te elegiré pero no puedo dejar a mis uvas.

-Draco...

-Harry no!!!!

-Jajajajaja, eres tan tierno!! –una absoluta y completa cara de confusión llenó las facciones del apuesto rubio.

-Qué?

-Jajaja –Harry no podía dejar de reírse- era una broma, hubieras visto tu cara Jajaja!!

-Muy pero muy gracioso –Draco siguió caminando algo indignado y el moreno tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo- hay cosas con las que no se bromea y una de esas cosas son mis uvas

-Oh amor, lo siento –Harry lo detuvo y rodeó el pálido cuello con sus brazos e inmediatamente lo besó apasionadamente

-Bueno, esa es una excelente forma de pedir perdón –acepto Draco y volvió a besar a su pareja.

Después de retrasarse aún más por tan encantadora escena, por fin llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Harry había dado explícitas órdenes de que nadie los molestara y que le tuvieran preparados dos arcos con sus respectivas flechas, dos blancos y dos espadas, además, había pedido que le llevaran el almuerzo ahí a determinada hora.

-Bueno dragón, comprobemos primero que tan bueno eres con el arco

-Te sorprenderás, soy muy habilidoso en muchas cosas, como ya habrás comprobado, y

esta es una de las que mejor se me da.

-Ya lo veremos.

Después de varias horas, Harry tuvo que admitir que el rubio era muy bueno con el arco, solo había fallado un par de veces, a diferencia de Harry que había fallado varias veces

-Bien –dijo el moreno con resignación- tengo que aceptar que eres muy bueno –ambos estaban algo cansados, se habían pasado toda la mañana con el arco.

-Te lo dije, por otro lado, te hace falta mucha práctica, te falta precisión.

-Eso es porque mi fuerte es la espada, el mismo Remus me ha entrenado

-A mí me entrenó mi hermano en el arco, es excelente igual que con la espada pero por sus obligaciones ya no me pudo enseñar y mi padre contrató a un viejo amigo para que me enseñara, su nombre es Severus Snape, es mi tutor, mi hermano lo odia pero mi padre lo decidió.

-He escuchado hablar de él, a mi padre no le agrada, pero no sé por qué

-Es muy especial, pero es muy bueno, aunque la verdad, prefiero el arco –de repente fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta.

-Príncipe Harry, le he traído la comida.

-Oh Basil, pasa, no pensé que fuera tan tarde. Draco, después de comer entrenaremos con la espada, te parece?

-Sí, por mí esta bien –Basil junto con otros sirvientes colocaron una mesa con sus respectivas sillas y el banquete que habían llevado. En el cuál, por supuesto, no podían faltar...

-Uvas!!!!!!!!!

-Draco cálmate!!!

-Lo intentaré pero... uvas!!! Y sin semilla!!!

-Inútil, no puedo competir con eso –Harry sonrió muy divertido al ver como su pequeño dragón devoraba sus preciadas frutas. Charlaron un rato sobre de donde surgía la gran obsesión del rubio por las uvas, al parecer era un gusto que le había inculcado su hermano, solo que Draco lo había llevado a un punto que no era muy normal. En fin, Harry le contó de la relación de Remus con Sirius, de lo cuál, el Slytheriano no se sorprendió, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que no dejaría pasar tan extraordinaria oportunidad. Una vez que terminaron, el Príncipe Gryffindoriano ordenó a los sirvientes, que habían esperado a que terminaran, retirar todo para tener mayor espacio en su entrenamiento, los cuáles, obedecieron de inmediato. De nuevo solos...

-Bien amor –Harry se acercó y le dio un beso a Draco- ya debemos continuar, quiero ver tu habilidad con la espada y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No la has visto porque no has querido –el rubio le dio un guiño al moreno haciendo que se sonrojara, porque aunque no lo crean, no habían pasado de besos y caricias ya que Harry no estaba listo, lo cuál, Draco había respetado, aclarado eso –pero veamos el resultado de mi entrenamiento y del tuyo con el "gran Remus" –el rubio utilizó un tono despectivo.

-No te agrada?

-No es eso –el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Estás celoso porque está con tu hermano? –un gesto en la cara de Draco le indicó que su teoría era cierta- Qué tierno!!!

-Oh, ya cállate y empecemos –y de nuevo, Harry solo pudo reír. Tomaron ambas espadas y empezaron la batalla, metal chocando en el aire, rapidez en los movimientos, ambos eran muy buenos.

-No te ha enseñado nada mal tu tutor, dragón, pero...

-Pero... –dijo el rubio tratando de esquivar un golpe de Harry pero no pudo, ya que en último momento cambió de dirección y logró acorralarlo en la esquina con la espada en su cuello.

-Pero, los movimientos de Remus son únicos, y solo yo conozco sus secretos, ni siquiera los Mirmidones, tal vez Cedric, pero yo soy más hábil, modestia aparte –y bajando la espada agregó- te los puedo enseñar con mucho gusto

-De acuerdo. Pero antes, yo te mostraré algunos...

* * *

Después de haberse retirado de la habitación de Draco, y haber dejado atrás todos los acontecimientos pasados, Remus y Sirius se encontraban por fin en la habitación de esté último, disfrutando del desayuno que hace algunos pocos minutos les acababa de traer uno de los tantos sirvientes. Mientras desayunaban, Remus se vio en la difícil tarea de tener que explicarle al mayor de los príncipes de Slytherin la relación que su hermano menor estaba sosteniendo con el joven de ojos esmeralda (yui: O sea Harry, si conocen algún otro, preséntenlo no sean malitas u), y pues como era de esperarse, Sirius no reaccionó muy bien ante esto.

- Pero te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?, ¿Esto no posible?. Por favor Rem dime que esto no esta pasando, dime que no es verdad.- rogó Sirius al chico de ojos dorados sentado en la cama frente a él con tono muy dramático.

- Lamento tener que ser yo el que te diga, en efecto, es verdad, y tú ya lo has comprobado con tus propios ojos apenas hace algunos cuantos minutos- respondió Remus un poco cansado, ya que esta era la cuarta ves que el chico de larga cabellera le preguntaba

- COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!!!!!!- gritó un desesperado Sirius- LE DIJE MUY BIEN QUE NO HICIERA ESO, PERO NOOOOOO... COMO SIEMHMHMHM- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una fuerte tos, lo cual llamó la atención de Remus que en ese momento estaba muy concentrado tomando un poco de jugo

- Eh...¿Sirius te encuentras bien?- fue lo único que pudo decir Remus al ver como tosía el chico enfrente de él

- Cof, cof, ag.., cof, cof-

- ¿Qué?. Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó un confuso y a la vez preocupado Remus, buscando algo que Sirius le señalaba con el dedo (Frine: qué le señalaba con el dedo quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!)

- Cof, cof, agu..., cof, agua!!- logró decir al fin el de cabellos negros

- Aaaaah, quieres agua- y dicho esto le paso un vaso lleno de ese preciado liquido que da la vida, Sirius se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago

- Wow, que garganta!!!- exclamó un sorprendido Remus

- Que garganta???, eso es lo único que puedes decir?, casi mi ahogo con una maldita uva y tú solo puedes decir que garganta?-dijo algo sorprendido pero sin alzar la voz

- Pues...si, la verdad es que fue sorprendente como te tomaste medio litro de agua de un trago, además el que te hayas atragantado con esa uva no es MI culpa, es culpa TUYA por estar gritando mientras comes, mira quien te manda- respondió Remus sin perder su acostumbrada tranquilidad y sin hacer caso a los reclamos del otro- ´pos éste, mira que reclamarme a mi

Sirius lo miraba sorprendido por la respuesta recibida, bien tenia razón, él se había tenido la culpa pero pudo mostrarse un poquitín preocupado, Sirius empezaba a poner cara de perrito regañado cuando Remus volvió a hablar

- Te encuentras bien?- en sus ojos se veía algo del preocupación por el otro chico

- Si, me encuentro bien, una uva no podría vencer al Gran Sirius!! –dijo el chico de cabellos como la noche con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero...- Remus fijo sus ojos dorados en los de Sirius del color como la plata- qué me dices acerca de Harry y Draco, aun estas molesto por eso?- indagó Remus

- Bueno...es que... no es que me moleste, pero no sabes los problemas que esto podría traer -en la cara de Sirius se formó una expresión de preocupación- me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar con Draco, no quiero que sufra- Remus abrazó tiernamente al chico enfrente de él

- Con respecto a eso...creo que hay algo que deberías de respecto a Harry-

- De qué se trata?- dijo apartándose de su fiero guerrero- es algo malo?

- Pues no es algo que digamos...malo...pero si podría ser algo...mmm... cómo decirlo sin que te infartes-

- Muy gracioso Remi, muy muy gracioso ¬¬u- dijo sarcástico Sirius- venga dilo ya!!

- Bueno, pues lo que pasa es que Harry... pues esta comprometido u (yui: pequeñísimo detalle que mi Remus paso por alto, -.-u Frine: en defensa de Remus, nadie se lo preguntó jeje y no veo tu nombre por ninguna parte que diga que es tuyo ¬¬ yui: no has visto bien!!! Jajaja Frine: interpreta mi silencio ...)

- QUE EL ESTA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritó el moreno levantándose de golpe

- Sabia que esto iba a pasar ¬¬u (yui: era algo inevitable ¬¬u), tranquilízate u, no es para tanto

- COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?, sabes lo que va a sufrir mi pobre, dulce y pequeño hermano cuando se entere????????- de nuevo ese tono dramático

- Pues según me dijo Harry... él ya lo sabe

- Ah, pues entonces esta bien...no, como va estar bien??!!, esto es increíble

- Ya se que es una situación muy difícil de entender Paddy, pero debes aceptarlo, se aman, solo ellos pueden decidir acerca de su situación

- Cómo?

- Pues eso, que ellos son los únicos que pueden decidir que hacer, todo lo que pase entre ellos no es de nuestra incumbencia

- Si, si, si, eso ya lo entendí- agitando una mano como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir Remus- lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo me llamaste?- una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios

- Eh... Paddy?

- Si, exacto de dónde sacaste eso?- Sirius atrajo a Remus hacia si

- Pues... es que después de escuchar cómo te llamó Draco, pues se me hizo muy simpático, y pues decidí usarlo, solo que como estaba muy largo pues lo acorté

- Jejeje, se oye bien, sobre todo si sale de tus labios- dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja y besando apasionadamente a Remus, cuando por fin se separaron Remus habl

- Me encantas, lo sabias?

- Tenia idea, pero ahora todas mis dudas se han aclarado

- Me alegro- Remus depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de  
Sirius- bien, ahora con respecto a esos dos... espero que ya hayas aceptado la situación

- Pues no me queda mas que hacerlo, pero juro que si ese chico lastima a mi hermanito, se las vera conmigo-dijo Sirius en un tono decidido

- Créeme, no lo hará, lo quiere demasiado, además, el que debe tener cuidado es tu dragoncito, por que si le hace algo a Harry, entonces tendré que intervenir

- Vaya, que sobreprotector!!!

- Ya te lo he dicho, Harry es como un hermano para mi, y no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase

- Sabes?, de repente como que toda esta situación se puso muy seria, creo que ya tenemos claro lo que pasara si alguno lastima al hermano del otro, pero realmente no creo que eso pase, si tú dices que ambos se aman, eso es lo último que sucederá, pero, no dejemos que esto interfiera con nosotros

- Si, tienes mucha razón- concordó Remus

- Bien ahora que quedó todo aclarado, lo único que falta por hacer es que... Comamos Uvas!!!!

- Tienes alguna extraña obsesión por esa fruta?- cuestionó el chico de los ojos dorados recordando como se puso Sirius cuando llegó uno de los sirvientes con tan preciada fruta

- Digamos que es de familia -- Sirius sonreía inocentemente a Remus, cosa que preocupó un poco al otro- a pasado de generación en generación

- Esta bien... creo -dijo con aire de desconfianza ante tal muestra de inocencia- ahora apresúrate, que aun tenemos que ir a los jardines, acuérdate que te prometí enseñártelo, y si quieres, después podemos ir a entrenar un rato, aun no he visto todas tus habilidades

- Si quieres, ahora mismo te las puedo enseñar- dijo pícaramente el Slytheriano jalando a Remus hacia la cama

- No me refería a esas, pero creo que también seria bueno verlas- respondió Remus besando a Sirius- pero creo que las tendremos que descubrir mas tarde, ahora vamos que estamos retrasados

- Como tú ordenes Remise, como tú ordenes- y dicho esto se besaron nuevamente para luego terminar su desayuno

Unas horas mas tarde después de que ambos se hubieran vestido y bañado, y de que Sirius devorara las uvas, porque esa es la única manera en que se puede describir lo que hizo, por fin estaban dando un largo paseo por los jardines del palacio, en donde por suerte, no había nadie mas que ellos, por lo que aprovecharon cada rincón para besarse apasionadamente, además del hecho de que Remus no dejó que Sirius los guiara a algún lado ya que si lo hubiera hecho no creo que hubieran sido capaces de volver al castillo a tiempo para contemplar los sucesos venideros (Frine: vaya!!! Nos lo dejaste muy claro ¬¬), bien pero en fin, después de llegar al lugar donde pidió Remus que les llevaran la comida, y de disfrutar de ésta se dirigieron al lago a contemplar el atardecer

- Que bueno que no dejé que tomaras el camino de la izquierda, si lo hubiéramos hecho nos hubiéramos perdido este bello atardecer (Frine: oye yui, qué fijación con el verbo hubiéramos eh?)

- ;; Pero yo quería saber que había ahí, por que no me dejaste ir a ver?? uu- (Frine: sí, por qué no lo dejaste yui, todos queríamos saber)

- Si te dejaba, es seguro que no hubieras podido regresar solo ¬¬ -(Frine: Uh jeje buena respuesta)

- Pero yo quería veeeeer!! ;;

- Bueno, ya cálmate, otro día vamos y averiguas que hay en el endemoniado camino-

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- dijo Sirius entusiastamente mientras de abalanzaba sobre Remus- por eso te quiero!!!! - Remus correspondió al abrazo, sonrojándose levemente por lo que Sirius acababa decir

- Eres increíble Sirius, pero aun así eres todo un amor- Sirius apoyaba su barbilla en el espacio que había en el cuello de Remus cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose también- Bien, pues, que te parece si ahora que ya "conoces"(yui: digamos que pasear no fue su principal objetivo ) los jardines vamos a entrenar un rato

- Si, así a lo mejor puedo conocer mejor tus "habilidades"- de nuevo esa peligrosa sonrisa Slytheriana, abrazó de improviso a Remus y lo volvió a besar- bien, ahora que ya estamos listos, ¡a entrenar! -Sirius dejó a Remus en la orilla del lago un poco perplejo, cuando este pudo reaccionar, corrió para alcanzar a Sirius (yui: mas que obvio ¬¬) y solo se escuchó un grito por parte de Remus: "Sirius estas yendo en dirección equivocada, es por la izquierda, ash, tu OTRA izquierda!!! -Varios minutos después de convencer a tan obstinado Slytheriano de que no era por donde él se estaba yendo, por fin llegaron a las puertas de el campo de entrenamiento.

- Vamos Sirius apresúrate, que ya quiero vencerte de nuevo- dijo Remus maliciosamente tratando de provocar al Slytheriano

- Já, hasta crees, si no lo hiciste la primera vez, dudo que en esta ocasión lo consigas- arrogancia en la voz la voz del apuesto y joven príncipe

- Eso lo veremos. No te confíes tanto, Paddy, pronto descubriremos quién es el vencedor- dijo Remus abriendo la puerta de golpe, revelándoles una imagen que tal vez no estaban preparados para apreciar, por lo menos Sirius no. Draco tenia a Harry acorralado en una esquina, la espadas tiradas por el piso, las flechas regadas y ellos dos entregándose a su juego de pasión. Las manos del rubio recorrían desesperadamente el atlético cuerpo entre sus brazos, mientras el joven Gryffindoriano solo podía gemir de placer al sucumbir ante las fogosas caricias de su compañero. Sirius estaba en shock, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue liberarlo con un estruendoso grito.

- PERO QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO???- el grito de Sirius resonó por todo el castillo asustando a algunos sirvientes que se encontraban por los alrededores. Harry asustado por la intromisión se separó inmediatamente de Draco, el cuál, se giró con una mirada asesina dirigida a la persona que había osado a interrumpir tan delicioso momento- COMO TE ATREVES A DARLE TAN PECAMINOSO ESPECTÁCULO A MIS SANTOS OJOS!!!!!!!!!!

- NO!!!! –gritó el rubio histérico dejando perplejo a su chico y a Remus- COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRNOS, ASQUEROSO METICHE!!!!!!!!

- Draco, cálmate –trató de intervenir Harry, pero todo fue en vano

- NO, NO ME VOY A CALMAR!!!!

- Lamentamos haber interrumpido –dijo Remus tratando, al igual que Harry de calmar a las bestias que se habían soltado –no sabíamos que estaban aquí, dijiste que no ibas a entrenar hoy –dijo el chico de ojos dorados dirigiéndose a Harry

- Si, bueno, no dije que no iba a entrenar, dije que no iba a entrenar CONTIGO, es muy diferente –pero mientras Remus y Harry hablaban civilizadamente, los hermanos Malfoy habían reducido sus distancias peligrosamente.

- VAS A VER CUANDO TE ATRAPE PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA!!! –amenazó el primogénito Slytheriano

- NO, TU VAS A VER Y SENTIR LA FURIA DE ESTA SABANDIJA, ASQUEROSO RENACUAJO!!!! –los hermanos estaban totalmente fuera de sus casillas. El mayor tomó al rubio pasándole un brazo por su cuello y apretó sin piedad, a lo cuál, el menor respondió con una patada en las espinillas, logrando soltarse y establecer una distancia prudente.

- BASTA!!!! –gritaron Remus y Harry tomando a sus respectivos chicos por el brazo evitando que se asesinaran.

- SIEMPRE TIENE QUE INTERRUMPIR TODO!!!!! –gritó histérico el rubio

- Y TU SIEMPRE TIENES QUE HACER TODO MAL!!!!! –gritó también histérico Sirius.

- TU NO TIENES NADA QUE RECLAMARME, PUESTO QUE ANDAS CON ESE –dijo Draco señalando a Remus

- POR LO MENOS EL NO ESTA COMPROMETIDO PARA CASARSE CON OTRO –un golpe bajo de Sirius haciendo que Draco se callara al recordar tan penosa situación. Sirius miraba con recelo a Harry, el mismo recelo con el que miraba Draco a Remus (Frine: pasa hasta en las mejores familias u­uU)

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –interrumpió Harry- ya encontraremos una manera para resolverlo –dijo algo molesto, y tomando al rubio por el brazo se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, pero fue detenido por un inexpresivo Remus que estaba en la puerta

- Espera Harry- habló por fin el fiero guerrero aun sin cambiar su expresión- suelta a Draco, él se queda y tú vienes conmigo- Harry obedeció a Remus no muy convencido de esto, viendo esto agregó- ellos necesitan hablar, ven vámonos- Harry fue arrancado de los brazos Draco

- Harry!!!!!!- Draco gritó con desesperación viendo como el moreno se alejaba de su lado, mas bien lo alejaban de su lado y cuando se dispuso a seguirlo fue interceptado por el chico de cabellos castaños- tú te quedas, necesitas hablar con tu hermano

- A qué rayos estas jugando Remus?- Sirius se había acercado a donde ellos se encontraban y protestó ante la situación- NO tengo nada de que hablar con él, nunca me ha escuchado ni nunca lo hará.

- En mi opinión ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar- respondió Remus aun con voz tranquila.

- NO pienso quedarme con este IMBÉCIL - replicó Draco

- Imbécil tú- gritó Sirius enfrentando a Draco, momento inteligentemente aprovechado por Remus para cerrar las puertas dejando a los dos hermanos completa y absolutamente solos

- HEEEEEY, ESPERAAAAA!!!!!! -gritaron Sirius y Draco al unísono- no puedes dejarnos aquí!!!!

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta Remus se encargaba de poner seguro a las puertas para que los dos Slytherianos no pudieran salir, al darse la vuelta se encontró con unos verdes ojos preocupados.

- No te preocupes Harry, estarán bien- le alentó Remus- Eso espero ¬¬, pensó compartiendo en silencio la preocupación de Harry pero sin demostrarlo no quería asustar mas al pobre chico.

- Pero qué le espera a mi dragón con ese energúmeno que tiene como hermano?

- Oye, tampoco lo llames de esa manera, él tan solo se preocupa por su hermano- dijo Remus defendiendo a su Padfoot- tú mas que nadie sabes que no será fácil para Draco dejarte ir, y para Sirius pues bueno...él sabe que Draco sufrirá mucho cuando todo esto termine, tienes que entender sus razones.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho Remus- Remus miro con ojos curiosos al ojiverde- mi padre y Oliver decidieron adelantar la boda- Harry dio un largo suspiro- se efectuara este domingo, Oliver llega el jueves- Remus abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido

- Y Draco ya está enterado de esto?

- No, y no se lo pienso decir aun, mañana se enterara cuado mi padre haga el anuncio oficial- Harry bajó su cabeza tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus verdes ojos, al ver esto Remus lo abrazó cariñosa y comprensivamente, Harry respondió enseguida al abrazo buscando consuelo en los brazos de su casi hermano.

* * *

Y dejando la escena tierna entre Harry y Remus, nos trasladamos adentro del campo de entrenamiento donde los hermanos Malfoy, por decirlo de algún modo, discutían sus diferencias.

- MUERETE!!!!!!!

- MUERETE TU!!!! ASQUEROSO RUBIO!!!!!!

- En guardia!! –gritó Draco y tomó una espada, Sirius lo imitó inmediatamente

- Te acabaré!!! –gritó el otro

- En tus sueños – comenzaron a luchar impulsados por el enojo, solo se podía escuchar el metal chocando, pero al tratar de esquivar un golpe de Sirius, Draco pisó una de las flechas que estaba tirada en el suelo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y facilitando que Sirius acertara a su blanco, provocándole una herida en el brazo al menor de los Slytherianos.

- Oh Dios!! Draco!! –gritó Sirius acercándose a donde se encontraba el rubio tirado y apretando su brazo con una mueca de dolor cubriendo su bello y pálido rostro –Estás bien, lo siento!! –ahora mortificación y culpa llenaban la voz de Sirius

- Bien? Me ves bien? Me muero!!! Me desangro!! Un túnel, puedo ver un túnel, voy hacia la luz –respondió Draco con tono dramático

- No hermano!!! No sigas la luz!!! –dijo Sirius desesperado- déjame ver tu herida!! –Sirius tomó el brazo de Draco y lo examin

- Ya es tarde, mi alma se escapa poco a poco, veo todo negro.

- IMBÉCIL!!! Solo es un raspón, y ves todo negro porque tienes los ojos cerrados –Sirius le dio un golpe a su hermanito por asustarlo de semejante manera.

- Auch!! Eso me dolió, como te atreves a golpear a un moribundo –reclamó el rubio.

- Levántate –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba a Draco por el brazo sano y lo ayudaba a levantarse –tenemos que hablar

- Bien, pero rápido, quiero estar con Harry.

- Puedes dejar un momento de pensar en ese chiquillo- dijo algo molesto el de cabellos oscuros, pero viendo como el rostro de su hermano se tornaba violento de nuevo cambio su tono de voz- por favor Draco, esto es importante

- Esta bien- respondió el rubio algo mas calmado aun sujetando su herida, que en realidad era un simple rasponcito, como bien había dicho Sirius, ambos príncipes se sentaron en el piso, exhaustos por la liberación de energía

- Bien, para empezar, por qué de todas las cosas que no deberías hacer, escogiste hacer exactamente la que te traería tantos problemas- empezó a decir Sirius en un tono calmado, pero a la vez que reflejaba preocupación

- Es que no es algo que yo planeara, es algo que simplemente pasó, al principio era solo atracción física, pero después de conocerlo aunque sea por poco tiempo, él cautivo mi corazón, simplemente me perdí en esos ojos esmeralda

- Draco, Draco... yo te comprendo pero recuerda que el esta comprometido y si alguien se enterara las consecuencias serían terribles para los dos, no puedo dejar que te pase nada

- Pero... Sirius yo lo amo, me he enamorado de él y no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para evitarlo

- Pero el se va a casar con otro- insistía Sirius inútilmente

- Eso no me importa, que acaso no me has escuchado?, lo AMO y nada de lo que digas hará que eso cambie, yo sé que se va a casarse con otro, pero aun así... eso no evita que yo sienta esto por él, sé que el siente lo mismo por mi, lo puedo ver reflejado en sus ojos, por favor hermano entiende

- Draco...yo...yo no quiero que tu sufras, y si sigues con esto estoy seguro que vas a sufrir mucho y yo no te quiero ver as

- Sé que tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero... mayor va a ser mi sufrimiento si sé que no pude aprovechar cuando menos estos momentos con el que sé es el amor de mi vida

- Te entiendo Draco, pero tienes que aceptar que cuando llegue el momento de la separación te vas a derrumbar si es verdad todo el amor que dices sentir por él.

- Lo sé, pero... tal vez no se case y...

- Solo es un tal vez –Draco sabía que su hermano tenía razón, que no iba a ser tan fácil dejar ir a Harry, pero alejarlo ahora que aún podía estar con él, no, no podía

- Sirius, solo déjame vivir estos pocos momentos con Harry, solo eso te pido hermano, déjame decidir que hacer –Sirius pudo ver mucha determinación en las orbes plateadas de su hermano y tuvo que desistir de su intentó, ya vería en un futuro el resultado de todo esto

- De acuerdo Dragón, no te diré más, haz lo que consideres correcto, te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas

- Gracias hermano, te adoro

- Yo también Dragón, yo también –ambos se levantaron y se fundieron en un tierno abrazó que expresó mucho más que lo que pudieran haber dicho con palabras. Justo en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron, Harry y Remus estaban en la puerta buscando a sus respectivos chicos, cuando los vieron abrazados respiraron aliviados, habían sobrevivido.

- Sirius...te puedo pedir una cosa más?- aun seguían abrazados y Draco murmuraba en el oído de Sirius

- Cualquier cosa, Dragón- respondió tiernamente

- Podrías tratar mejor a Harry- dijo el rubio, haciendo que su hermano se despegara de golpe de él, provocando que sus respectivas parejas abrieran los ojos con sorpresa o.O creyendo que iban a volver a pelear, pero Draco agregó rápidamente- por favor Sirius, hazlo por mí- dijo poniendo esos ojitos de cachorro (Frine: mejor conocida como cara de perrito pateado) que el de largos cabellos no podía resistir

- Bien, lo haré. Pero tú tendrás que tratar bien a Remus, ¿es un trato?- finalizó el mayor de los dos chicos poniendo una mano al aire, la cual Draco estrechó inmediatamente haciendo que Remus y Harry respiraran aliviados u.uU

- Por supuesto, Padfoot, ahora vamos tengo un irresistible antojo de uvas

-Si, no sé porque pero yo también- al girarse hacia la puerta pudieron ver a un Remus y un Harry conmovidos por la escena, lo cual provocó que ambos chicos se ruborizaran. Se acercaron cada quien a su pareja, se disculparon, Sirius con Harry y Draco con Remus, y una vez aclarado todo se despidieron, pero antes.

- Remus?- llamó Harry al castaño

- Si, dime Harry, pasa algo?- cuestionó el aludido

- Solo quería darte las gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- No hay porque- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- nos vemos luego -y con eso los cuatro chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

**Bueno este ha sido un capi lleno de drama y emocion esperamos haya sido de su agrado,porque nosotras disfrutamos mucho haciendolo y pues los capitulos que siguen van a ser un poquitin mas serios pq ya se acerca lo mas interesante, no se lo pierdad, jejeje sono a programa de television - . -.**

**yui y Frine**


	8. Una invitacion, la boda se acerca

**Bueno sin mas preambulo las dejo con este capi, espero que se diviertan mucho leyendolo, todo lo demas ya lo saben es yaoi, todo es de Rowling.**

**Capitulo 8. Una invitación (la boda se acerca)**

Una sonrisa juguetona inundó el bello y varonil rostro de Sirius, se podía apreciar cierta picardía brillar en sus plateados ojos, picardía que se reflejó en sus acciones, pero lo que no sabía era que le iba a costar muy caro. Un grito inundó el castillo despertando a aquellos que aún se encontraban plácidamente dormidos, seguido por un fuerte PUM!! que resonó por toda la habitación y luego por una carcajada estridente

-Já, no puedo creer cómo te caíste, es lo más graciosos que he visto en mi vida, si hubieras visto tu rostro –dijo un divertido chico de ojos del color de la tormenta, pero no, no era rubio. A un lado de la cama emerge un rostro completamente rojo por la ira

-Esta me la vas a pagar muy pero MUY caro renacuajo –el moreno se preocupó por la mirada asesina que vio en los ojos dorados. Remus se fue acercando poco a poco a Sirius mientras éste retrocedía temeroso y de nuevo un PUM!! llenó la habitación, Sirius se había caído de la cama.

-Remus –dijo temeroso- lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, te lo prometo, pero no pude resistirlo –una súplica llenó los ojos de Sirius. Remus alzó su mirada y el moreno pudo divisar una chispa de diversión, lo cuál logró confundirlo.

-Qué divertido es verte asustado jajajaja!!!! – Remus cayó en la cama muerto de risa- pero adivina qué Paddy –su risa cambio a una expresión total y absolutamente peligrosa- esto no es todo, cuando menos te lo esperes, llegara mi venganza- Sirius solo pudo quedar así o.O y una risa nerviosa escapó de sus apetecibles labios

-Dime que estas j-u-g-a-n-d-o – rogó Sirius (yui: aún no entiendo por qué deletrea Frine: mira!!! Una foto de Remus!!!, yui: no volveré a caer en eso ¬¬ Frine: no me dejaste terminar, una foto de Remus CON Sirius DESNUDOS!!!!!!, yui: dónde dóndeeeeee!!!! Frine: jajajaja!!! Caíste de nuevo!!!!, yui:¬¬)

-Eso lo averiguarás –pausa de efecto- MUY pronto ¬-¬ - y se metió jeje al baño, malpensados. Sirius se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta del baño, era mejor que se cuidara.

Después de que ambos chicos terminaran de arreglarse, bajaron al comedor real para el desayuno (Frine: todo es real, estamos en un reino hellooooo yui: ¬¬u). Mientras desayunaban y platicaban animadamente con los padres de Sirius y con los padres de Harry, James se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse a su mejor guerrero compartiendo la mesa, siempre lo había animado a acompañarlos, pero el guerrero era muy solitario y le gustaba desayunar solo (yui: qué redundante, Frine busca un diccionario ¬¬ Frine: tu me lo dictaste, a mi no me eches la culpa de tu limitado vocabulario . yui: ya cállate y ve por el diccionario Frine: tonta, usa los sinónimos de la computadora yui: eh... si, bueno, ya córtale y sigamos). Ya que la mayoría estaba presente, James aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un aviso

-Bien, mexicanos y mexicanas-comenzó el rey Gryffindoriano su discurso ante la mirada confundida de los comensales.

-James –murmuró Lily a su querido y despistado esposo- eso fue el mes pasado cuando fuimos a México (Frine: para mayor información consulten los discursos de nuestro muy querido Presidente jeje)

-Qué? Ah, si, lo siento –se ruborizó James- bueno, Gryffindorianos y Griffindorianas, Slytherianos y Slytherianas –Lily solo pudo suspirar con resignación- quiero avisarles e invitarlos al banquete que hemos organizado para esta noche, me hubiera gustado que Harry estuviera presente pero ni modo, en fin, Señores Malfoy, están cordialmente invitados al igual que sus hijos, empezará a las 8 en punto.

-Por algún motivo en especial? –preguntó un Lucius muy curioso levantando su ceja en un gesto muy elegante.

-Así es, pero lo sabrán hasta en la noche –dijo con una sonrisa, luego se giró a Remus- Remus, querido amigo, también estás invitado y me sentiré ofendido si no asistes, puedo contar con tu presencia?

-Por supuesto, su Alteza, ahí estaré.

-Bien –dijo James con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada- entonces, eso era todo, disfruten su desayuno.

Una vez que se acabó el desayuno, Sirius y Remus caminaban por un pasillo, cuando el Slytheriano se detuvo inesperadamente con cara de terror

-Qué sucede Paddy? –preguntó preocupado Remus (yui: que sucede, que sucede?, queee?, acaso nunca vieron Mary Popins ¬¬u? Frine: no tengo la menor idea de que hablas y me empiezas asustar o.O)

-Hay un banquete esta noche... –dijo con los ojos algo desenfocados

-Si, cuál es el problema?

-Yo... –dijo elevando los ojos plata a los dorados- no... yo no tengo ROPA!!!! –Remus

se quedó petrificado de la impresión (yui: Dios Mío!!!! que hace desnudo en medio de un pasillo O.o??????????????? Frine: Creo que se referiría malpensada a ropa para el baile, tonta ¬¬, yui: uu)

-Qué? –alcanzó a articular el chico de cabellos castaños

-No tengo ropa y eso es imperdonable –dijo resuelto el moreno- vamos- dijo jalando a Remus a la salida del castillo- iremos de Shopping al reino.

-Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, voy a comprar ropa, y tú también deberías...

-A qué te refieres? – dijo algo indignado el fiero guerrero deteniéndose de improviso y soltándose de su compañero- crees que necesito ropa?

-Creo... que desnudo estarías MUY bien –respondió Sirius con mirada pícara haciendo que Remus enrojeciera violentamente- pero como dudo que lo aceptes, no te vendría nada mal un traje nuevo

-Pero...

-Pero nada, vámonos, ya veremos qué encontramos- Sirius tomó de un brazo a Remus y lo jaló de nuevo hacia la salida del castillo.

-Yo no neces...

-Vámonos de Shopping!!!!!! –lo último que se escuchó antes que ambos chicos abandonaran el castillo fue un...

-Te mataré por esto, Sirius!!!!!!

Mientras tanto, en la alcoba del ausente en el desayuno, Príncipe Gryffindoriano, sucesos interesantes se llevaban a cabo

-Harry, basta...

-Oh, no lo creo, me gusta esto, nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso

-Vamos, no podré resistirme por mucho tiempo...déjame... yo quiero...

-No, definitivamente, una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes parar... mmm!! exquisito

-Harry, ten compasión de mí!!! –gritó un ya MUY desesperado rubio. Harry lo miró y se acercó a él, colocando en la boca de Draco el manjar que más volvía loco al rubio de deseo

-Aquí lo tienes por fin, disfrútalo- dijo el moreno con mirada coqueta

-Sii!!!!!! – gritó el rubio lleno de euforia- uvas con crema!!!!!!!

-Eres increíble –dijo Harry dando un enorme suspiro

-No, aún no sabes lo increíble que soy –dicho esto se acercó al moreno y le quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama, lo empujó a la cama, tomó el traste con uvas y crema (Frine: nueva versión de fresas con chocolate, para Draco son más afrodisíacas las uvas jeje) y se sentó sobre las piernas de su chico- sabes qué me encanta más que las uvas con crema? –dijo pícaramente, y al ver la confusión en los ojos verdes continuó- las uvas con crema sobre tu cuerpo –Harry abrió muy grandes sus verdes ojos por la sorpresa. Draco tomó una uva, la untó en la crema y la colocó en el cuello de Harry, continuó hasta que todo el delicioso torso moreno estaba cubierto de tan delicioso manjar. Una vez que terminó de colocar, el rubio empezó a saborear. Atacó con desesperación cada uva lamiendo la piel morena debajo de él, provocando en cada ataque un sonoro...

-Oh!!... Draco!!... Ah... –acompañado de movimientos muy sensuales del Príncipe Gryffindoriano.

-Esto es por hacerme sufrir... –susurró el rubio y atacó los pezones de su compañero sin piedad, excitando enormemente a Harry, produciendo en este último otro sonoro...

-Ahhh... si!!... más!! –Harry estaba en el limbo, como cada vez que el rubio lo tocaba

-Como tú ordenes –con esta promesa, Draco se dispuso a adentrarse en el virgen territorio que suponía el cuerpo del moreno pero...

-Harry, abre, necesito hablar contigo –unos insistentes golpes en la puerta y la voz de James hicieron que se detuvieran impactados. Draco se levantó rápidamente de encima de su chico y lo miró con cara de Qué hago?. Harry, por su parte, se levantó y se puso la camisa de su pijama para cubrir los pequeños pero aún visibles rastros de crema, tomó al rubio de la mano y lo metió al baño, dándole un beso antes de cerrar la puerta

-Harry qué sucede? Abre –insistió James

-Voy padre, que me estoy levantando –tomó toda la ropa de Draco y la metió a su armario, se aseguró que no había nada fuera de lugar y abri

-Vaya, hasta que abres, por qué te demoraste tanto? –preguntó curioso el rey entrando a la habitación de su heredero.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco adolorido por el entrenamiento de ayer con Draco –mintió Harry –y me dio trabajo levantarme

-Por eso no fuiste a desayunar? –preguntó James sentándose en la cama y mirando el desastre de los recipientes de comida a un lado de la cama de su hijo.

-Así es.

-Muy bien, al parecer el chico Malfoy también estaba muy cansado, no bajó a desayunar

-Me imagino, entrenamos duro.

-Al parecer has hecho buena amistad con él, no es así?

-Nos entendemos, tenemos gustos muy parecidos –respondió algo vacilante Harry, nunca le había mentido a su padre, pero esta era una situación diferente.

-Bien, solo vine avisarte que esta noche se dará un banquete, a las 8, ya sabes la razón, así que arréglate muy bien, ya han entregado un traje de gala que pedí para ti, Basil lo traerá a tu habitación más tarde –y dicho esto- te quiero puntual Harry, entendido?

-Si padre.

-Maravilloso –dijo levantándose de la cama- entonces te veo luego -se acercó y le dio un beso a su hijo- hueles a crema?

-Eh... –dudó el moreno qué responder – se me derramó un poco

-Ten más cuidado como comes. Adiós

-Adiós padre –Harry cerró la puerta con seguro y se giró al mismo tiempo que el rubio salía del baño

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca –dijo Draco sonriente.

-Ya lo creo

-A qué se debe el banquete? –indagó Draco

-Mi padre hará un anuncio oficial –respondió Harry de manera ambigua.

-Ah, bueno, continuamos? –dijo el rubio levantando el recipiente con uvas y crema.

-No lo creo, báñate, saldremos a caminar –respuesta que provocó gran desilusión en el Slytherin

-Bien, pero... seguro? Aún queda mucha crema –dijo el rubio levantando una ceja

-Draco

-Bien, ya entendí. Te bañas conmigo?

-Draco!!!

-Qué? De veras que no se puede bromear –rezongó el Slytheriano mientras entraba al baño

En fin, la mañana y la tarde pasaron sin contratiempo, los sirvientes se apuraban para que todo estuviera listo para la noche, la comida, la música, los adornos, en fin, todo los detalles en orden. Las reinas aprovecharon para irse de shopping de nuevo y se trajeron casi todo lo que encontraron, los reyes, como todos lo hombres, a excepción de Sirius y Draco, la ropa era lo último que les importaba, aunque con la ayuda de sus esposas lo iban a lograr, Remus y Sirius aún no encontraban nada decente en el reino, según Sirius, para comprar, por lo que seguían recorriendo tiendas y tiendas, Harry y Draco, bueno, se entretuvieron por los jardines, Harry sabía que esa noche no sería muy agradable para su chico, por lo que decidió ser complaciente con el, dentro de sus propios límites, claro.

Y así llegó la noche, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry estaba muy nervioso por lo que podría pasar, tenía un mal presentimiento pero lo desestimó, seguro eran sus nervios. El enorme amor que sentía por su rubio chico aumentaba el enorme miedo a perderlo. En fin, Harry estaba terminando de arreglarse en su habitación, la túnica de gala que le había comprado su padre era absolutamente hermosa, roja con aplicaciones en oro, bordada con hilos de ese metal tan precioso, resaltaba su cuerpo musculoso gracias a los entrenamientos de espada con Remus, y su corona daba el toque final, parecía una corona de olivos, solo que estos estaban hechos de oro, se veía absolutamente impactante. Vería a Draco en el salón real donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete, tenían que ocultar su relación y llegando juntos pues no era lo más apropiado.

Ya se le había hecho tarde y todo por culpa del rubio, que había insistido en que opinara cómo le quedaba la túnica que le había traído su hermano (Frine: Sirius sabiendo que su hermanito no tenía nada que ponerse decidió comprarle algo, es taaaan bueno con él; yui: todo un ángel - ), la túnica era de color negro con adornos en plata y hacía ver espectacular al rubio, tanto, que cuando salió de ponerse la túnica Harry quedó perplejo con la belleza y elegancia que emanaba Draco, quien de por si es de increíble belleza, Sirius tenía un excelente gusto, su corona también era muy bella, Draco y Sirius solo las usaban en ocasiones especiales, pero nunca con sus armaduras debido a los cascos, solo con túnicas de gala, en fin, era de oro blanco con adornos de esmeraldas y siluetas que parecían serpientes, muy bella y original, diría que única en su diseño, pero regresando al presente, unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Adelante

-Su Alteza –era su sirviente favorito, Basil- su padre lo manda llamar, dice que ya es tarde

-Ya estoy listo, vamos.

**A poco no se ha quedado en lo mejor, que sucedera en el baile?, como se tomara Draco la noticia que dara James?, eso lo descubriremos en el proximo capitulo, bien pues como nos hemos propuesto que contestariamos reviews, cada dos o tres capitulos aqui estan algunos.**

**Rhalkha:** Nos da mucho gusto que te haya guastado, no te preocupes estaremos actualizando semana con semana para que no se quedan con las dudas, jejejeje, sigue leyendo.

**Murtulla:** nos encanta que te encante, jejejeje, te agradecemos muchisimo todos los reviews que nos has dejado, en serio que gracias nos da mucho gusto ver que nos sigues capitulo con capitulo, nos das mucho animo, y pq el raiting R, bueno pues ya lo veras en los capitulos que vienen -.-

**Amaly Malfoy:** bueno ya veremos como reacciona, y por Sirius no te preocupes por el momento tiene mucho en que pensar.

**RociodeLunaBlack:** lo seguiremos pronto, no te preocupes, sigue leyendo

**o0clomalfoyo0:** nos alegra que te gusten nuestros comentarios como podras ver somos algo necias ¬¬u, que gusto nos da que te guste el fic, sigue leyendo que se acercan muchas sorpresas.

**Elian:** Muchas gracias!!!!!!!, tu review fue el primero que nos llego por eso queriamos darte un agradecimento especial, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, un abrazooo o

**Agus y Moony:** muchas gracias por los besos, como ves ya vamos por el capitulo ocho, espero que les siga gustando.

**Bien mis queridas lectoras, se que me ha faltado responderle a ****muchs**** de ustedes pero son tantas(frine: que alegria ;;)que no creo que acabaria el dia de hoy, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer el fic, todos sus comentarias nos impulsan a seguir adelante, muchisimas gracias, y no se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Frine y yui. **


	9. El baile de compromiso

HP al estilo troyano cap 9

**Hoooooola ya estamos aquí de nuevo jeje, esperamos disfruten mucho este capítulo tal y como nosotros nos divertimos escribiéndolo, ahora sí, las cosas se ponen buenass muajajaja, bueno, en fin, es una historia slash que en un futuro no muy lejano subirá de tono jeje, ya sabemos las ansias con que lo esperan al igual que nosotras, en fin, todo es de Rowling y dicho todo, disfruten la historia!!!!!**

Cuando Harry llegó al salón se llevó una gran sorpresa, la decoración era excelsa, nunca había visto tanto esmero, la música, los candelabros, las mesas, en fin, indescriptible, pudo ver que ya todos estaban ahí, divisó la cabellera rubia de su Dragón del lado izquierdo del salón, se encontraba con su familia en una mesa dispuesta solo para ellos, platicaba animadamente con Sirius, Draco, al verlo, le sonrió discretamente y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Harry respondió con otra sonrisa. Del lado derecho se encontraba otra mesa, pero la gente en ella le era desconocida, supuso que eran invitados especiales. Al centro estaba la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, y dispersas por todo el enorme salón varias mesas más pequeñas que las tres principales, había muchísima gente, gente de la corte, invitados de otros países, incluso gente del pueblo, eran muy queridos por la tan conocida benevolencia del rey Gryffindoriano. Su padre al verlo se levantó, Harry se acercó a ellos, besó a su madre y se paró junto a su padre quien le sonrió y se dispuso a hablar.

-Muy buenas noches a todos, me encanta que puedan acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial –todos los presentes hicieron silencio para escuchar a James- pero antes de comunicarles la maravillosa razón de esta fiesta, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi querido hijo –Harry levantó los ojos hacia su padre, el cuál lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, salieron de detrás de la mesa y se pusieron al frente de todos- Harry, hay alguien que muere de ganas de verte y justo acaba de llegar, abran las puertas!! –ordenó el mayor de los Potter. Harry dirigió su mirada confundida hacia la entrada del salón y casi le da un infarto cuando vio quien aparecía a través de ellas, era nada más y nada menos que su prometido, Oliver, era muy apuesto, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, lo tenía sujeto con una cinta, era alto y con unos increíbles ojos azules, vestía con los colores de su reino, túnica amarilla con una armadura negra, la cuál tenía un tejón tallado en el centro. El moreno no pudo evitar mirar a Draco quien tenía la misma mirada confundida.

-Hola amor –dijo Oliver acercándose a Harry y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, luego lo abrazó y le murmuró –me extrañaste? (yui: jajajaja, creo q la respuesta es NO!!)

-Se supone que llegarías mañana

-Así era, pero no podía perderme nuestra fiesta.

-Bienvenido –dijo James tendiéndole la mano al recién llegado

-Gracias James – respondió Oliver soltando a Harry y estrechando la mano de su futuro suegro. Y de nuevo frente a los invitados, mientras Oliver abrazaba posesivo a su chico, James volvió a hablar

-Para quien no lo conozca, él es el Príncipe Oliver del reino de Hufflepuff y prometido de mi hijo –Oliver sonrió con suficiencia- y ya que está aquí quiero informarles que la razón de esta fiesta es celebrar que el próximo domingo se llevará a cabo el tan esperado enlace matrimonial entre Oliver y mi hijo Harry –todos en el salón rompieron en aplausos y vítores por la pareja, bueno, casi todos, Draco estaba en shock mirando la escena delante de él, Sirius solo pudo abrazar a su pequeño Dragón. (yui: eso no me lo esperaba O.O Frine: jaja que tal eh? Nunca sabes lo que hay en mi pervertida mente)

-Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos en tan feliz momento –dijo el Hufflepuff- Harry –dijo girándose al aludido- para sellar tan maravilloso acontecimiento te he traído un regalo –sacó de sus ropajes una pequeña cajita, la abrió y sacó un ESPECTACULAR anillo de compromiso digno de haberse hecho para un rey –Te amo Harry –dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en la mano del moreno- seremos muy felices –luego lo besó. Todos en el salón volvieron a aplaudir por tan romántico momento. Draco al ver como Oliver besaba a Harry no pudo soportarlo y bajó la mirada enterrando la cara entre las manos, Sirius solo estrechó su abrazo.

-Chicos –los llamó James- dejen eso para al rato –bromeó- Y por favor -dijo al resto de los invitados- disfruten el banquete!! – luego se dirigió a su futuro yerno- Oliver, quiero que conozcas a nuestros invitados –dijo jalándolo a la mesa de los Malfoy. Cuando llegaron frente a ellos –El rey Lucius y la reina Narcissa del reino de Slytherin –dijo James- Lucius, Narcissa él es Oliver Wood, de Hufflepuff.

-Tengo el gusto de conocer a Lucius –dijo Oliver mientras estrechaba la mano del mayor de los Slytherianos –pero no a su bella esposa –hizo una reverencia mientras besaba la mano de Narcissa.

-Cómo estás muchacho? –respondió Lucius

-Muy bien Lucius, gracias.

-Un placer conocerte –dijo la bella Narcissa

-Igualmente mi lady.

-Así que ya los conocías? –preguntó James

-Si, visitó mi reino junto con uno de sus hijos

-Por cierto, aquí están –dijo James- Sirius, el mayor y Draco

-Mucho gusto Sirius –dijo estrechando la mano del moreno

-Un placer –respondió el Malfoy. Draco se había quedado mirando a Harry desde que se acercó a su mesa, quien estaba parado detrás de su padre y también lo miraba, Draco con cierto reproche y Harry con dolor

-Un gusto volver a verte Draco –dijo Oliver cortando la mirada que el rubio mantenía con Harry y tendiéndole la mano

-Igual –contestó fríamente Draco, tomando, porque no le quedó de otra, la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

-Bien –interrumpió James- echas las presentaciones a disfrutar de la fiesta. Lucius, Narcissa, si nos disculpan

-Adelante –respondió Lucius. James, Oliver y Harry se dirigieron de nuevo a su mesa, James se sentó junto a Lily y Harry con Oliver.

-No has contestado si me extrañaste –interrogó Oliver a Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Claro –respondió el moreno, moviendo ligeramente su cara para evitar el toque de su prometido y mirando a Draco de reojo.

-Supongo que aún estás molesto por nuestra pelea, no es así?

-No es eso, Oliver yo...

-No digas nada, luego hablaremos, estamos en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, que te parece –dijo levantándose y jalando a Harry con él – si bailamos.

-Si, por supuesto – dijo el moreno resignado. Se dirigieron al centro del salón, donde ya algunos bailaban, y al compás de una bella melodía ejecutada con el arpa (Frine: lo siento pero adoro el arpa o, yui: tanto así las puso mientras escribía ¬¬u Frine: no me culpes por disfrutar de la buena música) Oliver tomó al ojiverde entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar.

-Draco, estás bien? –lo interrogó Sirius

-De maravilla

-Vamos Dragón, sabías que esto pasaría

-Me hubiera dicho que él vendría hoy

-Tal vez no lo sabía, viste su cara, estaba igual de confundido

-Tengo que hablar con él, ahora

-No es conveniente Draco, solo cálmate

-No puedo –dijo el rubio desesperado- mira como lo toca, no puedo soportarlo

-Tal vez es el momento de que esto termine

-No!! Lo amo, no lo dejaré ir

-Draco...

-Te veo luego –el rubio se levantó y se alejó de la mesa que ocupaba perdiéndose entre la gente. Sirius estaba muy preocupado, sabía que su hermano era muy impulsivo y sabía que podía cometer cualquier tontería, pero no podía hacer nada, miró a Remus que platicaba con James y éste le regresó la mirada, dándole a entender que no se metiera, el moreno asintió.

-Oliver, ya no quiero bailar.

-Como desees, mejor, vamos te presento a algunos amigos que me acompañaron desde Hufflepuff -Oliver tomó a Harry de la mano y lo guió hasta la mesa de la derecha, en donde había gente que el moreno no conocía. Al llegar, Oliver se dirigió a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos azules, de la misma altura de Harry pero no tan apuesto, y lo hizo, con una enorme sonrisa –Harry, él es mi mejor amigo, Justin Finch-

Fletchley

-Mucho gusto –dijo Harry, aunque había algo que no le agradó del "amigo" de Oliver

-El gusto es mío, "su Alteza", espero sean muy felices en su matrimonio –respondió el otro con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció algo burlona, aunque tal vez lo imaginó.

-Si, gracias, Oliver ahora regreso, necesito hablar con Remus

-Pero aún no te he presentado al resto de mis amigos –dijo con tono algo rudo- no puedes hacerlo otro día, acabo de llegar!!

-Yo...

-Vete y no tardes –dijo Oliver girándose y dándole la espalda a Harry dándole a entender que la discusión se había acabado- sabes que no me gusta esperar.

-Si – Harry se alejó, buscó a Draco en su mesa pero no lo encontró, así que decidió recorrer el salón para ver si lo encontraba, necesitaba verlo y hablar con él, explicarle lo que había pasado, notó el reproche en su mirada cuando estuvieron en su mesa, le dolía que el rubio viera cuando Oliver lo besó, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, a fin de cuentas era su prometido y tenía el derecho. Estaba pasando por una puerta que daba a una terraza cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba y lo llevaba a una parte algo oscura y alejada de miradas indiscretas.

-Draco!! Dios, te he estado buscando –dijo el moreno lanzándose a los brazos del rubio quien al ver la cara de tristeza que traía Harry no pudo rechazarlo.

-Estás bien?

-No, lo lamento, no sabía que él llegaría hoy –dijo el moreno desesperado de que el rubio le creyese

-Te creo, pero si sabías que te vas a casar el domingo, no es así? –dijo Draco apartando un poco a Harry para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si –la mirada verde bajó algo avergonzada.

-Por qué no me dijiste?

-No quería que sufrieras, se supone que te vas el viernes, con el tiempo me olvidarías.

-Nunca podré olvidarte Harry, te amo más que a mi vida, por favor, no te cases con él

-Tengo que hacerlo, por mi reino, para hacer efectivo el acuerdo de paz y fortalecer nuestro poder

-Harry... huyamos, no nos faltará nada, tengo un castillo en el que podremos vivir, yo...

-No Draco –respondió con dolor el moreno- no puedo hacerle esto a mis padres, a mi pueblo, no puedo –se alejó de Draco y miró el reflejo de la luna en el lago, era la misma terraza donde habían hablado la primera noche que se conocieron.

-Harry!! Por favor...

-No insistas, amor, ambos sabríamos que esto terminaría –las lágrimas empezaron a escapar por los verdes ojos

-Pero podemos evitarlo, nuestro amor es muy fuerte, lograremos superar lo que sea –dijo el rubio acercándose y abrazando al moreno fuertemente.

-Conozco la fortaleza de nuestro amor, pero mi amor por mi pueblo también es muy grande, no puedo ser egoísta

-Pero tampoco puedes sacrificarte, cásate conmigo, uniremos nuestros reinos!! –Draco estaba cada vez más desesperado

-Draco no puedo, me encantaría, pero si no me caso con Oliver se desatará la guerra y no voy a permitir que eso suceda, no voy a permitir que mi gente muera por mi egoísmo, ese fue el trato para la paz, que me casara con él. Por favor –dijo besándolo suavemente- entiéndelo.

-Lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto.

-Escúchame –dijo Harry alejándose de Draco y parándose cerca de la entrada a aquella terraza- no hay elección y solo...

-Harry!! –la voz de Oliver inundó el lugar –dónde diablos estabas, hace rato que te estoy buscando!! –el Hufflepuff llegó junto a Harry y fue cuando descubrió la presencia de Draco- Ah, Draco –gran molestia pudo leerse en los ojos azules por semejante situación.

-Lo siento, nos entretuvimos con la plática sobre... –Harry rehuyó la mirada de su prometido, ya que no sabía que decir.

-Guerra –terminó Draco

-Ya veo –dijo Oliver- que bueno que se lleven bien –una mueca de desagrado que trató de disimular llenó su rostro- aunque pensé que estarías con Remus –su mirada fría se dirigió a Harry- que fue con quien dijiste que irías.

-Yo... –dijo Harry algo dubitativo.

-Yo lo llamé, necesitaba hablar con él de asuntos de nuestros reinos y para felicitarlo por su futuro enlace, luego nos entretuvimos con la plática –dijo el rubio

-Como sea –respondió Oliver prácticamente ignorando lo dicho por el Slytheriano-Vámonos Harry, discúlpanos Draco pero hace tanto que no lo veo que deseo estar con él, espero entiendas

-Por supuesto –trató de sonreír el rubio, Harry solo bajo la mirada y se dejó llevar por su prometido de nuevo al salón, Draco se quedó unos minutos más en aquella terraza, necesitaba calmarse, no le gustaba para nada la manera como Oliver trataba a Harry, tan autoritario, _es su prometido no su maldita propiedad!_, pensó el rubio, _pero no se quedará así, no permitiré que Harry sufra por ese infeliz_. Una vez que la pareja se alejó, el reclamo no se dejó esperar y antes que llegaran a donde estaban los invitados...

-Qué diablos hacías con ese imbécil, eh? Sabes que me molesta que estés con otros!! –Oliver empujó a Harry contra la pared, en su rostro se leía la ira.

-Yo, no hacía nada, solo platicábamos –intentó defenderse el Gryffindoriano asustado por lo que podía hacer su prometido, ya habían sido varias veces que había explotado de esa manera, pero aún lo seguía asustando.

-Eso espero –dijo Oliver de manera amenazante- eso espero, no me da confianza esa asquerosa serpiente, vi como te miraba, te ordeno que te mantengas alejado de Malfoy, si te llego a ver de nuevo a solas con él no respondo de mis actos, entiendes? –Harry asintió indicándole que entendía y luego el Hufflepuff tomó a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró de nuevo a la fiesta. Regresaron a su mesa y mientras Oliver se ponía de acuerdo con James y Lily sobre la ceremonia del domingo, con una personalidad totalmente encantadora que solía utilizar con sus suegros, Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos, y de vez en cuando, en la plateada mirada de Draco que ya se encontraba de regreso en su mesa, intentado, aunque sea de lejos, darle su apoyo y transmitirle su amor.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado y de los Malfoy solo quedaban Sirius para acompañar a Draco y Draco para acompañar a Harry quien estaba con Oliver que platicaba con Justin y lo ignoraba olímpicamente (yui: O.o creo que me he mareado!, un poquitín revuelto no lo crees Frine? Frine: yo lo veo muy claro así que así se queda -), los reyes Gryffindorianos decidieron retirarse, habían estado departiendo con casi todos sus invitados como buenos anfitriones por lo que no se habían dado cuenta de la situación por la que pasaba su hijo, el Hufflepuff sabía como manipular a la gente a su antojo y se aprovechaba de ello. Cuando Oliver se dio cuenta que sus suegros se acercaban para despedirse, le hizo un gesto a Justin para que se marchara y se giró hacia Harry abrasándolo y sonriéndole amorosamente.

-Oliver, Harry, nos retiramos a descansar, estamos agotados –dijo la reina.

-Que descanses Lily –Oliver se levantó y la besó –James tú también –estrechó la mano de su futuro suegro- de hecho, nosotros también nos retiramos, estoy muy cansado por el viaje

-Que descansen también –dijo James- tu habitación es la misma de siempre

-Gracias

-Harry –dijo el rey- descansa hijo

-Gracias papá –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa algo forzada. Los reyes se retiraron. Oliver se giró hacia su prometido.

-Bien amor, a tu habitación, te he extrañado mucho –dijo acariciando el moreno rostro. Harry no contestó solo se dejó guiar. Draco vio como la pareja salía del salón, trató de ir tras ellos pero Sirius y Remus que se les había unido, lo detuvieron y lo llevaron a su habitación, manteniéndolo ahí hasta que se durmió, luego salieron sigilosamente, querían evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

Por otro lado, Harry entraba a su cuarto seguido por Oliver, quien apenas cruzó el umbral se abalanzó al moreno, besándolo con pasión, pero no con la dulzura con la que lo hacía Draco. Harry cayó a la cama y sintió como el cuerpo de su prometido se colocaba encima de él y lo recorría con sus fuertes manos buscando la satisfacción propia.

-No Oliver... detente... por favor –Harry trataba de empujarlo.

-Vamos amor, déjate llevar... te va a gustar... no sabes como te deseo...–Oliver besaba el moreno cuello mientras sus manos buscaban bajo la túnica de su prometido, Harry era para Oliver el camino seguro para gobernar Gryffindor, sabía que si lo poseía Harry se sentiría obligado a casarse con él siendo tan fiel como era, con lo que aseguraría su poder y lo incrementaría debido a la fuerza militar de Gryffindor encabezada por Remus, por eso había insistido en tomarlo, solo que el moreno no cooperaba.

-No, no quiero, basta –el Hufflepuff se levantó lleno de ira

-No sé por qué no quieres!!!, ya llevamos un año y no hemos pasado de unas cuántas caricias y besos!!! Te deseo ya!!!

-Entiende, aún no estoy listo –Harry se acomodó la ropa y se sentó en la cama.

-Tonterías!!! Me tienes harto con tus niñerías Harry, es solo sexo, por Dios!! El domingo nos casamos, que te cuesta hacerlo hoy!!

-No puedes esperar hasta el domingo? –el moreno bajo su verde mirada al decir esto.

-Al parecer no tengo opción, cierto? –Oliver tenía una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Oliver yo...

-Olvídalo, me voy a dormir –sin esperar respuesta el Hufflepuff abandonó la habitación del moreno, pero al llegar a la propia se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

-Te estaba esperando –era Justin.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo el Príncipe de Hufflepuff acercándose a su "amigo" y abrazándolo- divirtámonos que mucha falta me hace.

-Por supuesto, ya te necesitaba amor, no soporto verte con ese niño –cayeron a la cama recorriéndose con pasión y con la familiaridad de dos cuerpos que se conocen a la perfección.

-Sabes que es a ti a quien amo, pero lo necesito para lograr mis planes

-Pero cuando te cases...

-Cuando me case nada cambiará, no te dejaré, siempre estarás conmigo, donde yo vaya tú me seguirás, te amo –dijo rozando los labios de Justin

-También te amo- y se perdieron en la pasión desenfrenada.

Mientras tanto, Harry lloraba de frustración en su alcoba, no quería seguir así pero no tenía opción, sabía que si cumplía el capricho de Oliver y se entregaba a él ya no habría marcha atrás, y sobre todo ahora tenía motivos para dudar, amaba a Draco más que a su vida, no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente, de hecho nunca podría olvidarlo. Se levantó decidido, salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia su verdadero amor. Draco dormía aunque algo intranquilo, su subconsciente lo atacaba con escenas de Oliver besando a SU Harry, cuando un movimiento en su cama lo despertó.

-¿Harry? –trató de enfocar debido al sueño y la oscuridad

-Si amor, soy yo, puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? –el moreno se acomodó en la cama y se abrazó al rubio buscando protección, quien lo apretó a su cuerpo.

-Pensé que estarías con él –dijo el Slytheriano con algo de dolor

-No quise, no podía estar con él cuando a quien amo es a ti, puedo quedarme? –dijo el moreno en una súplica, luego estiró la cabeza y beso a Draco quien respondió de manera apasionada al beso.

-Sabes que sí, no hay nada mejor para mí que tú estés conmigo. Te amo Harry, pase lo que pase mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para ti –dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el rostro que volvía a estar bañado por las lágrimas como resultado de las tiernas palabras de Draco.

-También te amo Dragón, no sabes cuánto y... gracias –se fundieron en un tierno y amoroso beso y apretando sus cuerpos en un abrazo, que esperaban los uniera para siempre y evitara el momento de la separación, se durmieron. (Frine: Hay veces en que aunque se encuentre el amor no se puede estar con él, pero siempre hay una esperanza, solo es cuestión de mantenerla viva)

**Ohhh!!!!! Qué romántico, en fin, por ahora no pudimos contestar sus maravillosos rewiews que tan amablemente nos hicieron llegar pero absolutamente todos fueron leídos, muchas gracias a los que nos escribieron y a los que no también gracias por leer nuestra historia jeje. Esperemos les haya gustado este capítulo y les avisamos que a partir de ahora comienza lo mejor muajajajaja, si quieren saber que pasa nos vemos el próximo viernes jeje byeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!**

**Yui y Frine.**


	10. Decisiones

**HP al estilo troyano **

**Capitulo 10.- Decisiones**

Esa mañana Harry se levanto muy temprano, no quería dejar a Draco pero debía hacerlo, ya que si Oliver se enteraba no sabia lo que pasaría, se levanto muy despacio para no despertar al rubio y dándole un tierno beso en sus labios se fue, dejando de nuevo solo al Slytherin. Harry camino un poco por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación pero para su sorpresa ya había alguien ahí esperándolo (Frine: no!! Kieeeeeen!!!! o.O yui: ¬¬), sentado a la orilla de su cama se encontraba un joven de preciosos ojos dorados.

- Buenos días Harry, ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ...- Harry no respondió solo asintió un poco con la cabeza, en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada una gran tristeza, a pesar de que se encontraba sonriendo.

- Mmm, ya veo- fue lo único que el castaño dijo y se levanto de la cama, acercándose a Harry.- cámbiate de ropa vamos a dar una vuelta, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

- Esta bien- dijo el moreno- estaré listo en cinco minutos- Harry se dirigió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras él, mientras Remus se acercaba silencioso a la ventana y la habría de par en par- _Espero que entiendas mi querido niño que todo es por tu bien_ -dijo para sí mientras miraba como el sol se elevaba lentamente en la inmensidad del cielo azul.

Después de pasados los cinco minutos, Harry salió del baño completamente vestido (Frine: desvestido? O.O yui: no, vestido aunque que mala suerte uu), y algunas gotitas de agua resbalaban por las puntas de sus cabellos. Remus seguía mirando a través de la ventana y sin siquiera voltearlo a ver le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

- ¿Ya estas listo?- su voz no dejaba ver ninguna emoción, era tan inexpresiva lo que sorprendió a Harry, Remus nunca era tan frío.

- Si ya estoy listo-

- Bien entonces vamos- Remus hizo un ademán a Harry para que lo siguiese, lo cual el moreno entendió de inmediato y empezó a caminar detrás del joven guerrero.

Harry caminaba junto a Remus, ambos sin dirigirse palabra alguna, por alguna extraña razón, Remus se encontraba mas callado que de costumbre y es sus preciosos ojos dorados se podía ver una mezcla de confusión y decisión, claro esta que él trataba de no demostrarlo en absoluto, pero Harry lo conocía muy bien como para poder ver a través de esos ojos tan fríos en ese momento. Después de unos minutos más de caminar, Harry se atrevió por fin a dirigirle la palabra a Remus.

- Disculpa, Remus- dijo algo tímido- ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- de nuevo ese tono inexpresivo

- Mmm, esta bien- repentinamente Remus se detuvo frente a una pared y se le quedo mirando fijamente, Harry se le quedo viendo completamente confundido, entonces volvió a hablar- eh...Remus, sabes que estás parado frente a una pared, ¿verdad?- Remus le dirigió una mirada como de pocos amigos y le respondi

- Si Harry, sé que estoy enfrente de una pared no soy ciego ¬¬- acto seguido Remus alzo una de sus preciosas manos (yui: nótese quien esta escribiendo , Frine: creo que ya lo habían notado ¬¬) contó tres bloques a la izquierda y empujó el ultimo, enseguida se abrió un pasadizo enfrente de ellos- vamos continuaremos por este camino- Harry lo miraba asombrado, había escuchado que existían pasadizos en el castillo pero que nadie los conocía a excepción de su padre, nunca se imaginó que Remus fuera poseedor de dicha información.

Al entrar al túnel Remus tomo una de las antorchas que se encontraban en la entrada de éste y emprendió de nuevo su camino con Harry siguiéndole los pasos, después de pasados unos minutos Remus se detuvo enfrente de una puerta y la abrió haciéndose a un lado para que Harry pasara delante de él, una vez que Harry estuvo a dentro Remus le siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Toma asiento- dijo señalando unos sillones negros que se encontraban delante de ellos, después de decir esto, Remus se dirigió hacia unas antorchas que colgaban de las paredes las encendió con la que tenia aun sujeta, cuando toda la habitación estuvo iluminada deposito la antorcha en un espacio vació en la pared.

- Qué es este lugar?- preguntó un curioso Harry

- Este lugar... es mi cuarto secreto- dijo Remus sonriendo por primera vez desde que lo fue a buscar en la mañana

- Tu cuarto secreto?- repitió Harry con una ceja alzada y algo confundido

- Si, así es, tu padre me permitió quedarme con esta pequeña habitación para que yo pueda meditar y planear estrategias, nadie sabe de él, excepto por tu padre...y ahora tú claro- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo un joven de largos cabellos negros abría sus plateados ojos, se giro para ver al que antes había compartido la noche con él, pero no lo encontró, se sentó elegantemente en la cama dejando que las sabanas blancas resbalaran por su bien formado torso, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y de pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**--Flash back--**

Momentos después de haber dejado a Draco dormido en su cuarto, Remus y Sirius se encontraban en la habitación de este último, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama, Sirius tenia a Remus entre sus piernas con la espalda de éste apoyada en su pecho, rodeándolo por la cintura, mientras que Remus acariciaba tiernamente los brazos de su chico.

- Tu crees que se encuentre bien?- preguntó un preocupado Remus al muchacho que se encontraba abrazándolo en esos momentos con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- No lo se, se veía muy afectado- dijo Sirius dando un suspiro- solo espero que no piense hacer una locura, se ve que se ha enamorado demasiado de ese chico.

- Eso es cierto- asintió Remus, pasando una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sirius- ambos se han enamorado perdidamente del otro.

-...- Sirius no dijo nada solo di un largo suspiro- sabes? creo que es mejor que hablemos con ellos antes que piensen en hacer alguna tontería, muy usual en mi hermanito.

- Si, creo que tienes todo la razón, mañana temprano voy a hablar con Harry, sería bueno que tú hicieras lo mismo con tu hermano- dijo decididamente el de cabellos castaños.

- Lo haré apenas me levante, jejeje, aunque no creo que sea tan temprano- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Remus alzando una ceja

-Eh... a nada en absoluto...Remi- dijo Sirius poniendo una sonrisa traviesa, claro que Remus no lo noto porque estaba de espaldas a él. De pronto, Sirius asentó su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Remus y depósito un pequeño beso ahí.

-Eso se siente bien- dijo Remus emitiendo un pequeño gemidito, y olvidando por completo el tema anterior, logrando que Sirius también lo olvidara (Frine: ¿qué tema? ¿Acaso hablaban de algo?, ¡¡¡¡al demonio que continúen!!!!, yui: pues cállate y lo podrán hacer, por lo visto a ti también se te olvido de que hablaban ¬¬, Frine: ¡¡¡¡ya cállate y escribe!!!!, yui: ok, ok ¬¬ ya sigo.)

(Advertencia esta parte va a tener algo de lemon, si no la quieres leer no importa debido a que no afecta a la historia, Frine: pero le quita la diversión jeje, yui: ¬¬).

Sirius ante la respuesta de su amante, prosiguió con su ardua labor, besando cada pedazo de la dorada piel de Remus, mientras que esta soltaba uno que otro pequeño gemido echando su cuello para atrás dándole de esta manera más acceso al moreno, Sirius paseaba sus largas y delicadas manos por el pecho de Remus acariciando cada parte de su piel que estuviera libre, introduciendo una de sus manos dentro de la ropa, mientras que dirigió la otra hasta llegar a los muslos descubiertos de Remus; el castaño por su parte, aferraba con su mano derecha la cabeza de Sirius indicándole que no parara, mientras que su otra mano paseaba a lo largo de una de las piernas del chico de cabellos largos, de pronto, Remus se giró para dar la cara al chico que en ese momento lo llenaba de caricias y besos, Sirius en ese momento se detuvo viendo la pasión y el deseo dentro de esos dorados ojos.

- Paddy...yo- empezó Remus tratando de controlar su respiración- yo...siento algo muy especial por ti

- Yo igual Remi- dijo Sirius sin apartar su mirada de la de Remus- yo...me he enamorado de ti, te amo- al decir esto volvió a besar al chico enfrente de él, fue un beso tierno que duro unos instantes

- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti- respondió el castaño- te amo Paddy- Remus abrazó fuertemente a Sirius por el cuello y lo besó intensamente, depositando en ese beso todo su amor y pasión, Sirius le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho Remus.

- No dejemos que nada en el mundo nos separe- dijo en el instante en el que se separaron- no importa que pase prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo.

- Te lo prometo Sirius- ambos se abrazaban fuertemente del otro- no importa lo que pase, yo no te dejaré de amar- Remus miraba intensamente esos ojos cual tormenta, el plata perdiéndose en el dorado.

- Te deseo Remus- en la voz de Sirius se podía percibir la pasión que sentía por el castaño- quiero que seas mío, que me pertenezcas, así como yo quiero pertenecerte- Sirius volvió a besar a Remus con mas pasión que antes

- Quiero ser tuyo- dijo Remus entre besos- también te deseo Sirius, quiero que solo seas para mi- se volvieron a fundir en otro apasionado beso.

Se siguieron besando cada vez mas apasionadamente, mientras que sus manos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del otro, como si con cada toque que se dieran lograran que en su memoria quedara grabado el cuerpo de su amante, cada vez más iba aumentaba la pasión que ambos estaban sintiendo. Sirius ahora se encontraba encima de Remus despojándolo de sus estorbosas ropas, besando lentamente el pecho de su hermoso chico de ojos castaños, el cual, con cada beso que Sirius le daba lo llenaba por completo de placer, lo que hacia que se le nublaran los pensamientos, las manos de Sirius recorrían todo su cuerpo lentamente llenándolo de caricias, mientras que sus labios le brindaban un placer inigualable. Sirius había conseguido desvestir por completo a Remus que se encontraba totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos, se veía tan hermoso, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y con los ojos llenos de deseo, Sirius se acercó y deposito un beso en sus suaves labios mientras que con sus manos recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo delante de él, entonces, con un rápido movimiento, Remus se colocó encima de Sirius proporcionándole el mismo placer que hace unos minutos el de cabellos largos le había brindado, fue quitando lentamente la ropa de Sirius, rozando sus suaves manos por el cuerpo de su amante, al fin, cuando la ultima prenda fue removida, Remus empezó a besar apasionadamente el pecho del chico de ojos tormenta, deteniéndose en sus pezones, mordiendo y lamiendo el derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda jugaba con el otro, logrando que el moreno lanzara un gemido lleno de pasión.

- Oh...aaah...mmm- Remus sonrió satisfecho, y le dedicó la misma atención al otro pezón de su compañero. Sirius pasaba sus manos por el bien formado trasero de Remus acariciando y apretándolo cada vez que este hacia algo que le gustara.

No pudiendo aguantar más Sirius volvió a tomar el control, comenzando a besar el pecho de Remus que a cada beso soltaba pequeños gemidos, deslizó sus labios hasta el estómago de Remus deteniéndose hasta llegar al ombligo en donde su lengua se detuvo unos momentos para seguir su camino hasta la entrepierna del otro chico, en ese momento Sirius se detuvo unos momentos acercando una de sus fina manos hasta la dureza de su chico, masajeándola lentamente haciendo que este se retorciera del placer y lanzara gemidos cada vez mas audibles.

- Oh... Sirius... -un gemido salió de los labios del castaño. Sirius se acercó a sus labios besándolos con fiereza sin detener el movimiento de sus hábiles manos.

Remus estaba extasiado, repentinamente el chico de ojos cual tormenta se detuvo, logrando una suplica por parte del otro.

- Sirius...Oh...- jadeó Remus- por favor...no te detengas- Sirius vio un instante a los ojos a Remus, en esos ojos dorados se podía ver suplica, el castaño quería que siguiera.

Dejó de besarle y recorrió de nuevo su dorada piel, se inclinó hasta la entrepierna del chico de ojos dorados, mientras que sus manos recorrían lentamente su tostada piel, de pronto, Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y éxtasis, debido a que la boca de Sirius había capturado dentro de ella su miembro, brindándole un placer inigualable, logrando arrancarle gemidos de verdadero placer, Remus cerró los ojos fuertemente, posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico de negros cabellos, y moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas indicándole con esto a Sirius que aumentara su velocidad, el cual entendió enseguida, logrando que el chico debajo de él arqueara la espalda con cada oleada de placer, Sirius deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Remus, el cual los hizo presa enseguida, detuvo la labor que su boca estaba llevando a cabo y volvió a besar a su amado, deslizó lentamente los dedos que Remus había lubricado hasta la entrada de éste, brindándole el mismo placer que hace unos momentos y una vez que estuvo preparado, se dispuso a penetrar lentamente a su querido y deseado chico.

- Oh...Dios...Oh...mmm- gemidos fueron arrancados de los labios del invencible guerrero, al momento en que el moreno comenzó a entrar en él.

- Oh...si...Oh...- Sirius cerró los ojos unos momentos, disfrutando del placer que estaba sintiendo, le excitaba el escuchar los gemidos que salían de los labios de Remus- aah...mmm- se acercó hasta los húmedos labios de Remus y los hizo presa de los suyos, ahogando un pequeño gemido que se quería escapar de su garganta.

Sirius fue introduciéndose lentamente en el cuerpo de Remus, deteniéndose momentáneamente para no lastimarlo, una vez que había entrado completamente, se quedó inmóvil unos cuantos minutos para que Remus se acostumbrara. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras besaba y mordía el cuello del chico debajo de él, dejando escapar gemidos de placer, con cada movimiento que daba. Las embestidas iban tomando mas velocidad, logrando que Remus arqueara la espalda, mientras que sus caderas se acoplaban al ritmo impuesto por Sirius, el castaño enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del de largos cabellos, buscando de esta forma mas contacto y haciendo que Sirius aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas, logrando con esto que pronunciara el nombre de su amado envuelto en un tono de absoluta pasión.

- mmm...Remus...Oh...mmm- jadeó Sirius con la respiración entrecortada- aaah... Dios...aaah.

- Oh...Sirius...Oh...sigue...aaah- Remus estaba totalmente extasiado-aaah...mmm...Oooh

Ambos chicos estaban cerca del clímax, sus cuerpos se movían con mayor velocidad, ardiendo en pasión, llenándose de caricias logrando en esos últimos momentos demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, ambos llegaron a su punto máximo al mismo tiempo, Sirius se vino dentro de Remus, mientras que este lo hizo en los abdómenes de ambos, Sirius salió de Remus dejándose caer lentamente a su lado, acariciando una de sus mejillas, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de su chico.

- Eso fue increíble- dijo Remus, apartando unos cuantos cabellos del rostro sudoroso de Sirius, besándole de nuevo.

- Fue más que eso Remi, fue mágico- Sirius acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Remus- eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, te amo.

- Yo también te amo, paddy- ambos chicos se fundieron en un tierno beso y se quedaron profundamente dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

**--fin del flash back--** (yui: Wow, eso fue intenso O.o Frine: Y que lo digas O.o)

Sirius ahora se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, viendo el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su bellos rostro, el recordar lo que había pasado entre Remus y él la noche anterior lo llenaba de alegría e inundaba su ser de una paz que nunca creyó ser capaz de poseer, se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y sabia que sería para siempre, todo era perfecto, bueno casi todo, aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Sirius se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha, y minutos más tarde salió completamente vestido y arreglado, se amarró el cabello con una pequeña cinta y se volvió a parar enfrente de la ventana.

- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él- dijo para sí- espero que ya se encuentre mejor- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación de su pequeño hermano.

------------------------------------------

Minutos mas tarde se encontraba de pie enfrente de la habitación de Draco, tocó varias veces a la puerta, cosa rara en él ya que generalmente entraba sin permiso, pero al ver que no hubo respuesta, decidió entrar a ver que sucedía. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un Draco apaciblemente dormido, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, se acercó lentamente a la cama en donde yacía su pequeño hermano, se sentó en la orilla contraria a donde se encontraba Draco, ocupando el lugar que horas antes le había pertenecido a Harry, se reclinó un poco usando como apoyo el brazo y sostuvo el peso de sus cabeza en su mano, el mayor de los dos príncipes acarició el rostro del mas pequeño, hablándole suavemente para despertarle, si hubiera sido otro el momento y la situación, lo hubiera molestado, pero ahora se encontraba realmente preocupado por él y necesitaba discutir algo realmente importante con su pequeño dragón.

- Draco- llamó suavemente Sirius- Draco...despierta hermanito.

- Hmm- Draco seguía dormido, por lo que Sirius lo movió un poco para poderle despertar.

- Draco despierta- lo volvió a sacudir sin lograr ningún resultado- Draco...Draco- ya se estaba desesperando (yui: digamos que Sirius no tiene mucho paciencia en ciertas cosas ¬¬)

- Hmmm- Draco se movió un poco en su lugar, pero aun así seguía durmiendo (yui: que sueño tan pesado tiene este niño u Frine: hey!, todos tenemos derecho a dormir bien jeje)

- DRACO!!!!!!!!!!- gritó al fin Sirius, logrando que el susodicho diera un gran salto, consiguiendo que casi se cayera de la cama

- Pero qué rayos te pasa??????- le reprochó el rubio a su hermano- que no ves que casi haces que me caiga de la maldita cama!!!!!

- Lo siento en verdad, pero desde hace rato que te estoy llamando y no despiertas- se defendió el chico de cabello negro- jejeje, pero si vieras la cara que has puesto

- Mhpmhp- masculló Draco, y de pronto se percató de algo- que haces tú aquí?, y dónde esta Harry?- dijo sorprendido (yui: ya se dio cuenta de que en su habitación faltaba algo Frine: con semejante chico es difícil no notarlo jeje)

- Supongo que en estos momentos se encuentra hablando con Remus- respondió Sirius con un pequeño suspiro- y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque necesito hablar contigo.

- De qué quieres hablar??- interrogó el rubio

- Primero date un baño y cámbiate esas ropas- le ordenó Sirius- cuando salgas hablaremos.

- Esta bien- respondió el menor de no muy buena gana- pero espero que sea importante.

- Oh...si que lo es- respondió el mayor alzando una ceja, y antes de que Draco entrara al baño lo llamó de nuevo- estas?- se podía ver preocupación en su rostro.

- Digamos que podría estar mejor- y con esta respuesta se metió al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

En lo que Draco se duchaba, Sirius se entretuvo jugando con unas cuantas piedritas (yui: de donde rayos las saco? O.o Frine: creo que del mismo lugar de donde sacamos el castillo ¬¬), cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó y abrió, para encontrarse con uno de los sirvientes del palacio.

- Buenos días, Su Alteza- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia

- Buenos días- Sirius devolvió el saludo amablemente- sucede algo?

- Su padre me ha pedido que les informe que desea hablar con su hermano y con usted- informó el sirviente- los está esperando en su habitación en estos momentos.

- Bien. Muchas gracias- una mirada seria se formó en su rostro- por favor dígale que nos reuniremos con él en unos minutos.

- Si, Príncipe- y con una reverencia se marchó del lugar.

En el preciso instante en el que Sirius se encontraba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Draco salía del baño ya completamente vestido (yui: para nuestra mala suerte uu Frine: Malditas escenas censuradas!!! Lograré ver al rubio, lo jurooooo!!!! )

- Ha pasado algo?- dijo curioso

- Nuestro padre quiere hablar con nosotros- respondió el mayor de loe hermanos- vamos apresúrate, ya nos está esperando

- Pero no que querías hablar?- dijo Draco algo confuso

- Hablaremos mientras caminamos a la habitación- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

- Bien como digas- respondió alzando elegantemente una ceja, mientras se encaminaba hasta la salida, pero al pasar junto a Sirius este lo tomó del brazo jalando hacia si, abrazándolo cariñosamente, lo cual sorprendió a Draco

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes- susurró Sirius suavemente al oído de su hermano menor

- Eso espero- respondió Draco respondiendo al abrazo. Sirius se separó de su rubio hermano y le dio una gran sonrisa.

- Bien vamos, no hagamos esperar mas a papá- dijo aun sonriendo- conociéndolo como lo conozco, lo mas seguro es que haya pedido que le lleven fruta a la habitación, y estoy mas que seguro de que hay uvas ahí!!!

- Uvas!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó emocionado Draco- apresuremos, no quiero que se las acabe!!!!!!- dicho esto jaló del brazo a Sirius en dirección a la habitación del gobernante de Slytherin, con Draco indicándole el camino, ya que si Sirius los guiara seguramente Lucius se acabaría las uvas (yui: si, así es, adivinaron, el padre también tiene esa extraña obsesión ¬¬ Frine: Es de familia!!! Qué divertido!!! )

* * *

Los dos gryffindorianos, se encontraban platicando en la habitación secreta de Remus (yui: bueno ni tan secreta porque ahora todos los sabemos ), desde el momento en el que Remus le había conducido hasta ese lugar a Harry le surgieron un motón de preguntas en la cabeza, las cuáles, el guerrero de dorados ojos había tratado de contestar revelando lo menos posible los secretos que él ocultaba.

- Bien Harry, espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado- dijo Remus adoptando un tono serio, pero sin dejar de ser amistoso- pero ahora quisiera hablar contigo de algo mucho mas importante.

- Es sobre Draco?- cuestionó hábilmente el chico de ojos esmeralda- estás preocupado por lo que podamos hacer ¿no es así?

- En realidad así es- afirmó Remus- pero... no es solo eso -agregó levantándose de su asiento y sentándose cerca de Harry- estoy preocupado por ti, se que te has enamorado perdidamente de ese chico, y me he dado cuenta de que estas sufriendo de la misma manera que lo esta haciendo Draco, incluso mas que él- Harry escuchaba atentamente, mirando directamente a los dorados ojos de Remus- pero... tú sabias que este momento llegaría y que tendrías que cumplir la promesa que hiciste, tú no pue...-Harry dio un suspiro interrumpiendo de esta manera al guerrero.

- Yo...lo amo, mas de lo creí amar a nadie en este mundo- en la voz del joven príncipe se podía oír la sinceridad, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza- y si, estoy sufriendo mucho, pero sé que no puedo romper esa promesa, no puedo destruir todo el trabajo que ha hecho mi padre para conseguir la paz- Harry bajo la mirada- y sé que tampoco puedo ser tan egoísta, no puedo hacerle eso a pueblo, amo Draco, pero también amo a mi reino, no puedo hacerle eso a todos los que viven en el, no puedo dejar que...- lagrimas amenazaban con salir por esas ventanas esmeraldas.

- Harry...-dijo Remus con una voz dulce- sé que el sacrificio que estás haciendo es muy grande, demasiado tal vez para alguien tan joven como tú- Remus colocó una mano en la barbilla de Harry, haciendo que este le viera a los ojos- pero el hecho de que estés dispuesto a cumplirlo, demuestra que tienes buen corazón y que serás un gran gobernante

- Remus...- las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Harry y se abrazó fuertemente al que consideraba un hermano, Remus le devolvió el abrazo reconfortándolo.

- Esta bien que llores Harry -dijo con una voz suave y tranquila- llora todo lo que quieras, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo- Remus separó un poco a Harry y le miro a los ojos- Harry...quiero que sepas que eres como un hermano para mí...y te protegeré no importa cual sea el riesgo, ¿esta bien?

- Si, gracias...hermano- Harry volvió a abrazar a Remus, volviendo a dejar que unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de sus verdes ojos – no te preocupes, mi promesa será cumplida no importa lo que pase, cumpliré el destino que se me ha impuesto –Remus asintió y abrazó un poco más fuerte al moreno, sabía que el chico cumpliría su palabra.

Se quedaron así por unos cuantos minutos o tal vez más, hasta que Harry se hubo calmado, después de eso comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, ya que el moreno quería apartar todos los pensamientos tristes de su mente, cosa que Remus entendía por lo que no volvió a mencionar mas el tema. Ya que ninguno de los dos había desayunado, ambos decidieron ir a comer algo antes de desfallecer por la falta de alimento (yui: como se les fue a olvidar desayunar ¬¬ Frine: qué insensible yui, con semejante problema a mi me pasaría lo mismo ¬¬).

* * *

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, los dos príncipes Slytherianos, se encontraban platicando acerca de lo que iba a suceder con la relación de Draco y Harry, ya que Sirius temía que su hermano pudiera cometer algún tipo de locura, lo cual traería muchos problemas (yui: no saben la que se armaría, bueno a lo mejor si lo saben - Frine: o lo sabrán jeje).

- Draco, debes de pensar que ya es hora de que acabes con esto- Sirius estaba bastante serio, para ser él claro- ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada, él se va a casar en tres días.

- Eso ya lo sé- respondió calmado el joven rubio- pero...no me puedo quedar de brazos viendo como ese idiota se queda con él

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, esto era algo inevitable- mas que enojo se podía notar cierta preocupación en su voz- sabias que el se iba a casar con otro

- Si pero...- trató de protestar el menor

- Pero nada- Sirius se detuvo y sujeto a Draco por los hombros mirándole a los ojos- hermano no quiero que sufras más, no soporto verte de esta manera

- Sirius- dijo el rubio en un tono bajo- yo lo amo no puedo dejar que esto se quede así yo...

- Por favor Draco- Sirius suavizó aun mas su voz- no te hagas esto, yo... sé que le amas, pero esto ya no puede llegar mas lejos y lo sabes bien... por favor entiende que te digo esto porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti, ya es hora que esto termine.

- E...esta...esta bien- tartamudeó Draco, su corazón se estaba quebrando lentamente

- Gracias hermano...sé que esto es muy doloroso para ti - Sirius lo había abrazado, tratando de esta forma de reconfortarlo de alguna manera- pero tú eres fuerte, podrás superarlo, y yo estaré ahí apoyándote.

- ....- Draco ya no habló más, sabia que si lo hacia, su voz reflejaría todo el dolor que sentía y no quería preocupar mas a Sirius.

- Bien... ahora tenemos que ir a ver a papá- y diciendo esto volvió a emprender el camino

- Eh...Padfoot- Draco, que ya se había calmado un poco veía un poco confuso a su hermano- a dónde estás yendo?

- Cómo que a dónde?- dijo un confundido Sirius- pues a ver a papá, a donde mas iría

- Ah...eso me parece bien -dijo Draco alzando una ceja- pero si no me equivoco la habitación esta unas pasos mas para allá ¬-¬u

- Eeh...o.ou jejejeje, ya sabia...solo te estaba probando-dijo Sirius riendo un poco- bien pues vamos- y tomando de la mano a Draco comenzó a caminar

- Nunca cambiaras -- dijo Draco sonriendo un poco por primera vez en mucho rato.

Con la dirección correcta, Sirius y Draco caminaron unos cuantos pasillos mas y ahora se encontraban enfrente de la habitación de su padre, tocaron dos veces, ya que su padre era muy estricto en cuando a los modales, cuando escucharon su voz al otro lado de la puerta indicándoles que podían pasar. Sirius abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación con Draco, un poco cabizbajo, detrás de él cerrando la puerta apenas entró.

- Buenos días papá, mamá- dijeron al unísono

- Buenos días- respondió Lucius, tomando un poco de fruta- ya han desayunado?

- Tenemos mucha fruta, su padre la pidió temprano- dijo Narcissa acercándose a sus hijos y dándole un beso a cada uno- también hay uvas- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que ambos chicos sonrieron efusivamente, sentándose junto a sus padres.

- Si pero son mías, muajajajaja- Lucius rió como un loco, su obsesión por las uvas era mas grande que la de sus hijos (yui: santa cachucha!!!eso es posible O.o Frine: Imagínate O.o, qué locura!!!)- y no les daré ¬¬

- Eso crees- los dos jóvenes príncipes se rieron en complicidad y empezaron a comer las uvas de su padre

- Noooooooo, son mías ;-; son mis uvas ;-; -dijo dramáticamente Lucius

- No te preocupes querido hay más, pedí que trajeran bastantes- dijo Narcissa calmando a su esposo, mientras que todos disfrutaban del desayuno.

Los Malfoy desayunaron todos juntos en la habitación discutiendo acerca de su estancia en el reino de Gryffindor, así como de varios temas, algunos de poca importancia y algunos más en los que los únicos participantes eran Lucius y Sirius, siendo que este ultimo era el heredero al trono de su país, habiendo terminado estas charlas, y de que todos hubieran terminado de comer, Lucius se dirigió a sus dos hijos.

- Ya que hemos terminado de desayunar -dijo Lucius en tono formal- creo que se preguntaran la razón por la que los mande a llamar tan temprano

- Ha ocurrido algo en el reino?- interrogó Sirius

- No, todo esta bien en el reino- contestó el gobernante de Slytherin- la razón para la cual los he llamado, es porque quería avisarles que partiremos hoy en la tarde.

- Pero... ¿por qué, padre?- cuestionó Draco, ya que la noticia lo había sorprendido muchísimo.

- Ya he terminado de discutir con James- dijo Lucius, restándole importancia con un elegante gesto de la mano- estos arreglos no han llegado a nada y no le veo caso a que nos quedemos aquí por más tiempo, además, esa maldita unión con Hufflepuff nos puede traer problemas, así que necesito regresar para hablar con mis consejeros reales y con Snape, por si acaso, ese chico Oliver puede ser un peligro, es muy astuto, pero bueno, prepárense, los quiero listos a la una.

- Padre...- llamó Sirius, quien, desde el momento en que su padre empezó a hablar, había permanecido callado- quisiera pedirte un favor.

- Esta bien- dijo Lucius alzando ambas cejas, claro, sin perder la elegancia- ¿qué es lo que quieres hijo?

- Quisiera pedirte permiso, para que Draco y yo nos quedemos hasta el día de mañana- dijo Sirius seriamente, mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre

- Cuál es el motivo de tu petición?- los ojos de Lucius penetraban los ojos de su primogénito tratando de buscar una respuesta

- Aún me falta terminar unos asuntos pendientes con Remus- dijo sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a su padre- y estoy seguro de que Draco aun quiere quedarse un poco más, ya que no ha terminado de conocer el reino, además me acompaña- Lucius pareció meditarlo por unos instantes cuando por fin habló.

- Esta bien, les doy mi permiso pero solo tendrán hasta el día de mañana- sentenció Lucius, aun con un poco de desconfianza- los estaremos esperando, más tardar al mediodía en Slytherin, por lo que deben partir mañana al amanecer, daré la orden antes de irme de que tengan todo listo para su viaje.

- Muchas gracias, padre- Sirius mostró un pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Draco asentía con la cabeza- zarparemos mañana por la mañana como lo has dicho.

- Bien, entonces creo que eso es todo- Lucius suavizó su mirada- ahora si nos permiten tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje- dicho este les dio un abrazo a cada uno.

- Cuídense mucho hijos- Narcissa se despidió de sus dos hijos, dándole un beso a cada uno en la frente y un fuerte abrazo- Sirius cuida mucho a tu hermano, Draco, ve que tu hermano no se vaya a perder- Lucius, Narcissa y Draco soltaron una pequeña risa, mientras que un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sirius

- No te preocupes mamá- respondió Draco aun sonriendo.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, los dos chicos emprendieron su camino a sus propias habitaciones, porque a pesar de partir un día después que sus padres debían de tener sus cosas preparadas.

- Sirius, gracias- dijo de pronto Draco rompiendo un poco el silencio que había entre ellos

- Por qué me das las gracias?- preguntó el mayor

- Por pedirle a papá que me deje quedar contigo hasta mañana- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio

- No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo sonriendo- además, ya oíste a mamá: "tienes que cuidar a tu hermano"- dijo guiñándole un ojo

- En serio?, creí que eso me lo dijo a mi- agregó Draco en tono burlón

- Ahora veras -y diciendo esto empezó a perseguir a Draco por el pasillo

- Jajajajaja, no me vas a alcanzar- dijo riendo, mientras huía de su hermano mayor chocó con algo que le hizo caer- pero qué demonios!!- al alzar la vista se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban divertido y junto a él se encontraba Remus

- Harry?, qué haces por aquí?- dijo poniéndose de pie e ignorando la presencia del otro chico

- Vas a ver cuando te atrape!!- Sirius había llegado a donde se encontraban los tres muchachos- Oh...Remus, qué haces por aquí?

- Viendo que tu hermano caiga a los pies de Harry- dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras que Harry reía divertido

- Hey!! –dijo el rubio algo ofendido.

- Ah ya veo...bien pues si no les molesta me retiro tengo cosas que hacer. Ven Remus acompáñame- después de decir esto tomó de la mano a Remus y se lo llevo en la dirección contraria de donde había llegado.

- Eh...oye espera, no me jales- dijo Remus un poco confundido

- Draco recuerda lo que hablamos- dijo Sirius dándole una ultima mirada a su hermano, a lo cual Draco solo asintió con la cabeza- nos veremos luego.

- Podemos hablar?- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Harry y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

- Por supuesto, vamos- dijo sonriéndole de la misma manera y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sirius y Remus corrían por el castillo.

- Tienes alguna idea de a dónde vas?- preguntó Remus, lo cual hizo que Sirius se parara de golpe haciendo que el castaño chocara con la espalda de Sirius

- La verdad...no- dijo con una sonrisita- pero mientras este contigo me basta- y beso apasionadamente al chico de ojos dorados- que te parece si vamos a mi habitación quiero darte algo

- Me parece bien- ambos chicos se volvieron a besar y se encaminaron a la habitación de Sirius, caminando un poco más despacio.

* * *

Draco y Harry caminaban en silencio por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Ambos se encontraban mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el baile de compromiso de Harry, a pesar de que este ultimo lo había ido a ver a su habitación por la noche, a Draco no le sentaba muy bien que Oliver estuviera en el castillo.

- Cómo es que te escapaste de tú prometido?- dijo en un tono serio, y con la vista perdida

- Remus me ha ido a buscar temprano- dijo Harry como si nada- además, él seguro debe de estar con mi padre discutiendo sobre la... boda –dijo el moreno bajando el rostro.

- Mmm...-Draco se puso pensativo, recordando lo que le había dicho su hermano _"ya es hora que esto acabe"- _me marcho mañana -dijo deteniéndose repentinamente

- Qué? Mañana?- dijo Harry sorprendido, la semana había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto.

- Si -Draco miraba detenidamente a su amor, _una vez más, tengo que intentarlo una vez más_ dijo para si, _lo siento Sirius_- ven conmigo Harry- suplicó el rubio una vez más tomando las morenas manos entre las suyas- yo te amo, por favor ven conmigo, voy a morir sin ti!!

- No...no puedo Draco, entiéndelo!! Ya lo hemos hablado -Harry viro la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Draco, las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a su rostro- lo siento, yo también te amo, pero no puedo hacer eso, mis padres, mi pueblo, lo siento mucho, no cambiaré de opinión, adiós Dragón, que tengas buen viaje... - Harry se soltó del delicioso contacto con la piel del rubio, deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Draco y se fue corriendo en dirección a los jardines dejando completamente solo al Slytheriano.

- Harry!!! Espera!! No puedes dejarme así!!! –intentó seguir al Gryffindoriano, pero ya había desparecido de la vista, _me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti de una mejor manera, amor, _pensó el rubio, suspiró y se fue derrotado con el corazón en mil pedazos hasta su habitación, tal vez, esta había sido la última vez que veía al moreno, a su chico, a su amor.

* * *

Harry corría apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta la salida, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, amaba a Draco pero no podía ir con él, por mas que lo deseara, no lo podía hacer, seria defraudar a su padre, a su reino, no, definitivamente no podía.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a los jardines del palacio, aun tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, caminó durante horas pensando en el rubio, y de pronto, se dio cuenta que ya había caído la tarde, pero al parecer eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por los interminables jardines hasta que llegó a su jardín privado sin darse cuenta, cuando de pronto, escuchó unas voces que provenían cerca de donde se encontraba, se acercó silenciosamente al reconocer una de las voces, era la de su prometido, Oliver y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendentemente, su voz se le había ido, no era capaz de articular palabra, su cabeza se había vuelto un remolino interminable de ideas, no era capaz de asimilar lo que había visto: Oliver estaba con Justin, pero no solo eso, ellos dos estaban besándose apasionadamente confiándose de que nadie los vería.

- Oh... Oliver... no pares –gemía Justin.

- No lo haré... nunca... –Oliver atacaba salvajemente al chico entre sus brazos.

- Me encantas amor...

- Tu me vuelves loco Justin, nunca te dejaré, nunca –se separó un poco y tomo el rostro de su "amigo" entre sus manos sonriéndole- feliz aniversario amor, ha sido el mejor año de mi vida

- Y de la mía... –Oliver no lo dejó terminar, volvió a capturar los labios de Justin, y separándose un poco murmuró bajo, aunque Harry logró escucharlo, ya que se encontraba muy cerca- y ahora te daré tu regalo

- Aquí? En el jardín privado de "tu prometido" –preguntó el chico moreno algo inseguro pero con una sonrisa, recalcando las últimas dos palabras con burla y luego agregó- podrían vernos.

- Jajaja, no le importará si no se entera y nadie tiene permitido entrar más que Harry y yo desde que soy su prometido, y si, te lo daré justo aquí y en donde quieras –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pícara y recostó al moreno sobre el pasto (Frine: refiriéndose al tejón, o sea Justin ¬¬, yui: creo que si saben de quien hablas ¬¬u) colocándose encima suyo y volviendo a capturar sus labios.

Después de ver esto Harry había vuelto enfurecido sobre sus pasos al castillo, no podía estar ahí ni un minuto más, Oliver lo había engañado por un maldito año!!!, eso significaba... que cuando recién lo conoció ya salía con ese chico y aún así se comprometió para casarse con él!!!, cómo pudo ser tan estúpido, había estado a punto de sacrificarlo todo!! No, esto no podía seguir así.

_- No puedo creerlo!!- _se pateaba mentalmente (Frine; amo esta frase jeje, yui: ¬¬u)_- esto es increíble, y pensar que yo estaba dispuesto a entregarme a él para siempre_...- los pensamientos de Harry demostraban una gran confusión, más que confusión era...ira-_ NO!!!!!, no lo haré, no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con un idiota como ese, yo que creía que podría importarle tan siquiera un poco, que al menos me respetaba, al demonio!!!-_ la imagen aun estaba fresca en su mente, no es que estuviera enamorado de él, pero saberse engañado por tanto tiempo lastimaba su orgullo y su dignidad.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado a toda velocidad a la habitación de Draco, mientras corría hasta ese lugar, había tomado una decisión, yo no le importaba nada, solo Draco y no quería separarse de él nunca más. Al llegar a la habitación entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Ahí estaba el rubio sentado junto a la ventana viendo al sol que se ocultaba, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe hizo que girara a ver quien había entrado de esa manera a su habitación, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Harry llenos de determinación, el cuál se abalanzó a los brazos de su chico y lo besó apasionadamente, a lo que Draco respondió enseguida, después de un rato el rubio se separó terminado el beso, Harry se perdió en los hermosos ojos plateados frente a él que en ese momento estaban llenos de confusión.

- Me iré contigo, te amo- dijo sin separar la mirada de su amado chico con una enorme determinación- no me quiero separar de ti

- Pe... pero, estás seguro de esto Harry?- preguntó Draco, rogando que el chico de ojos verdes no se arrepintiera- yo te amo, quiero que estés seguro.

- Si, totalmente...te amo Draco Malfoy - dijo decidido el moreno- me iré contigo.

**-------------------------fin del capitulo**

****

**Hola a todos quiero agradecerles a Murtilla y a Agus y Moony por sus dos lindos reviews, la verdad chicas muchas gracias nos alegraron el día, porque bueno no sabemos si continuar escribiendo este fic pues porque la verdad estamos algo decepcionadas de no recibir tantos reviews como al principio, si acaso la historia no les esta gustando háganoslo saber, para que así sepamos si vale o no la pena continuar escribiendo. **

**Atte. yui y Frine**


	11. La Huida

**

* * *

Holaaaa a todos!!!!!, (las autoras sacan una bandera blanca suplicando que haya actos hostiles),lamentamos haberlas dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero es que se hecho a perder mi computadora(yui: lo suplico no me maten uu, Frine: ¬-¬, yo estuve a punto, yui: O.o, Frine: u¬-¬), y por este pequeño inconveniente no pudimos subir a tiempo los capitulos, pero no se preocupen en todo este tiempo hemos estado escribiendo los proximos capitulos y les prometemos que los subiremos lo mas rápido que podamos, muchisimas gracias por entender. yui & Frine**

**HP al estilo troyano **

**cap 11. La Huida**

-Pe... pero, estás seguro de esto Harry?- preguntó Draco, rogando que el chico de ojos verdes no se arrepintiera- yo te amo, quiero que estés seguro.

-Si, totalmente...te amo Draco Malfoy - dijo decidido el moreno- me iré contigo.

-Pero hace apenas un rato dijiste que no te irías conmigo –dijo el rubio apartándose un poco de Harry pero sin dejar de mirar esos bellos ojos esmeraldas- no es que me queje, pero me gustaría saber a que se debe el cambio de opinión

-Simplemente me di cuenta que dejarte ir sería la mayor estupidez de mi vida, escucha, acabo de ver a Oliver con Justin mientras se besaban, al parecer –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- hace mucho que se entienden a mis espaldas.

-Entonces te vas conmigo por despecho? –cuestionó el rubio algo molesto.

-Sabes que no es así, simplemente me ayudó a darme cuenta que cualquier camino que elija en donde no estés, me hará sumamente infeliz, a nadie he amado como a ti Draco y a nadie amaré tan intensamente como te amo –Harry se acercó al rubio y le acarició el rostro- eres mi vida entera, si te dejara ir moriría lentamente cada día que no estés conmigo, cada día que no me pierda en tus bellos ojos, cada día que tus manos no recorran mi cuerpo, así como yo el tuyo, cada día que no pueda probar el sabor de tus labios –Draco se inclinó y volvió a atrapar los labios de su chico.

-Te amo Harry... mucho

-También te amo Dragón

-Mañana mismo nos iremos, seremos muy felices amor

-Con el hecho de estar contigo ya lo soy –Se volvieron a fundir en un suave beso y poco a poco se acercaron a la enorme, suave y confortable cama, no sin antes, claro, asegurar la puerta, cayeron abrazados y Draco se acomodó encima del moreno, el beso antes tierno, ahora irradiaba verdadera pasión, anhelo por ser uno con el ser amado.

Draco, movió lentamente sus labios de la boca del moreno a su delicioso cuello, el punto débil de su chico, Harry jadeó en repuesta al placer que estaba experimentando, mientras las hábiles manos del rubio recorrían su cuerpo sobre la ropa, pero cuando esta se hizo muy estorbosa se llegó a la decisión de eliminarla. Primero Draco. Tomó la camisa de Harry y la fue deslizando de su cuerpo poco a poco, saboreando cada parte descubierta, lentamente, una vez retirada, el rubio saboreó a placer todo el fuerte pecho moreno, dando especial atención a los pezones del chico, haciendo que éste se arqueara al contacto soltando varios gemidos y pidiendo más. Luego, los pantalones, dejando al descubierto un bóxer negro en el que se podía ver claramente la excitación del Gryffindoriano, a la cuál, Draco dedicó unos segundos sobre la ropa para luego eliminar completamente cualquier cosa que le impidiera admirar en su esplendor el bello cuerpo desnudo de su amado chico.

Harry, una vez libre de ropas, se hincó en la cama y empezó a besar a Draco en el cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa, una vez eliminada y aún los dos hincados, empezó a saborear el pecho desnudo de su amante, centímetro a centímetro con exasperante lentitud. Luego lo recostó sobre su espalda y le sacó los pantalones, acercó lentamente su mano derecha y acarició la zona más sensible de su rubio y la que más necesita atención en ese momento, la punta de los dedos de Harry rozándolo era lo único que sentía el rubio. Harry eliminó los bóxers bastante graciosos que llevaba Draco (Frine: ya saben jeje los de caritas o) y su excitación aumento al ver lo descubierto. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro a aquella parte del rubio que gritaba por su atención y lo tomó en su boca, produciendo un sonoro gemido del chico bajo de él.

-Ohhh!! Harry... ah...más... mmm... más fuerte –Draco tenía sus manos sobre la morena cabeza y dirigía el candente ritmo de los movimientos, Harry disfrutaba el sabor del rubio con su lengua, tratando de no dejar ninguna parte desatendida mientras que con sus manos complementaba el trabajo. Draco estaba a punto de venirse, así que jaló el rostro del moreno y volvió a besar sus suaves labios, luego lo empujó suavemente y volvió a recostarlo en la cama, una sexy sonrisa cubrió el rostro del Slytheriano y le devolvió el favor a su bello y apetecible chico. Bajo su rostro y mojó la zona con su saliva, luego dejó que su tibio aliento produciera un escalofrío en Harry debido al cambio de temperatura, el rubio solo pudo sonreír.

-Ahhh!! Draco, sigue, no... ohh!... no pares –Suplicaba el moreno. El rubio, como era muy obediente siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su chico, tomándolo por completo en su boca –Dioses!!! Draco...ohhh!! –después de unos segundos, el rubio vio que Harry pronto llegaría al clímax y decidió frenar las acciones un poco, aún faltaba lo mejor...

-Harry... –dijo el rubio entre jadeos- quiero estar dentro de ti... amor... estás listo?

-Si Draco... oh!... - el rubio había rozado su parte más sensible- tómame... no aguanto más –Harry jaló al rubio y lo beso ardientemente en los labios. El rubio terminó el beso y con sus manos separó las piernas de Harry mientras acariciaba y besaba sus muslos. Subió su mano a la boca de Harry y éste la tomó con desesperación lamiendo y succionando cada dedo, una vez que estuvieron bien humedecidos, el rubio los alejó de la boca de Harry para gran disgusto del moreno, los bajó hasta la entrada virginal y aventuró uno de sus dedos al interior, Harry soltó un gemido de placer mezclado con algo de dolor mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente

-Estás bien?

-Si, por favor... Draco... continúa –Dicho esto un segundo dedo siguió al primero y luego un tercero, Harry aún sentía algo de dolor, pero la excitación que sentía al ser tomado por el hombre que amaba lo apaciguaba. Los dedos de Draco fueron retirados y Harry pudo sentir como Draco se colocaba entre sus piernas listo para penetrarlo.

-Harry... –dijo el rubio entre jadeos- te amo

-También te amo, Dragón –Una sonrisa del Slytheriano cargada de amor y se fue introduciendo lentamente, para no hacer daño, en el cuerpo moreno- Ahhhhhh!!! Draco... –Harry gritaba de placer y dolor al sentir a Draco entrar en él, poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente adentro.

-Ohhhhhh!!! Harry!!... me sientes... puedes sentirme dentro de ti...

-Si... yo... te siento... ahhh!! –Draco empezó a mover sus caderas, primero suave para que su chico se acostumbrara, pero el ritmo fue aumentando, mientras con una mano masajeaba el miembro del moreno, Harry empezó a seguir el ritmo impuesto por su amante, el dolor, en el pasado, ahora, solo infinito placer, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, más deliciosas, ambos chicos se sentían en la gloria, Draco abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados debido al enorme placer que experimentaba y se topó con la visión más erótica de su vida, Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y la boca semiabierta, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas ardiendo por la pasión.

-Harry... amor... abre los ojos... –El moreno obedeció la orden y abrió sus bellos ojos esmeraldas encontrándose con la mirada plateada de su chico, fundieron sus miradas al igual que sus cuerpos, y así, mirándose a los ojos, el rubio dio una última embestida, más fuerte que las anteriores y ambos chicos se vinieron, no pudiendo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la fuerza del orgasmo que invadió sus jóvenes cuerpos y soltar fuertes gemidos llenos de pasión.

Aún jadeando, Draco se inclinó y beso los labios de Harry, para luego salir suavemente de él, cayendo exhausto entre los brazos de su chico que lo abrazó recostándolo en su pecho y acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

-Te amo mi pequeño príncipe.

-También te amo Dragón.

-Aunque lo de pequeño ¬¬ no se aplica mucho a tu... –dijo el rubio con sonrisa maliciosa levantando un poco su rostro del pecho de su chico y mirándolo a los ojos pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-Cállate Draco!! –Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y Draco jaló el moreno rostro para volver a saborear sus deliciosos labios.

* * *

Y yendo un poco atrás en el tiempo, encontramos a cierto guerrero con cierto príncipe dirigiéndose a la habitación de este último. 

-Vaya!! –dijo un cansado Sirius- por fin llegamos

-Y lo hubiéramos hecho antes si no HUBIERAS INSISTIDO EN IR POR LA IZQUIERDA EN ESA BIFURCACI"N!!!!!!! –gritó un desesperado Remus.

-Oh, ya dije que lo siento –se disculpó por enésima vez el moreno con la famosa carita de perro pateado.

-Quita esa maldita cara Sirius, no me convencerás –respondió Remus cruzando sus brazos y plantándose decidido.

-....

-Quítala ya!!!

-....

-Oh bien, te perdono –suspiró el castaño resignado

-Si!!! No te puedes resistir a tan atractivo chico Jajaja

-No me obligues a retractarme y entremos de una vez –Remus abrió la puerta y se perdió en la habitación, claro que no literalmente (Frine: conozco a cierto chico a quien si se aplica lo literal ¬¬ jeje, yui: por que lo dices ¬¬, a poco se pierde tanto ). Sirius entró tras de él y logró tomarlo de un brazo, jalarlo y unir nuevamente sus labios.

-Remus, que labios tan deliciosos tienes... mmm... –El Slytheriano delineaba los labios del chico castaño con su lengua.

-Sirius... ah... ahora no, aún estoy cansado por lo de ayer –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Jaja es cierto, además no hemos venido para eso –dijo Sirius despegando sus labios- aunque si quisieras ¬¬ -una pícara sonrisa cubrió el bello rostro.

-Sirius!!

-Bien, de acuerdo.

-A qué me has traído? –preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-Siéntate –Remus se sentó en la cama mientras Sirius se movía hacia su armario y sacaba una pequeña cajita verde, luego se acercó a Remus y se sentó a su lado –Remus, mañana zarpo hacia Slytherin y debido a mis múltiples compromisos tal vez pase mucho tiempo antes de que podamos volver a vernos.

-Mañana? Es muy pronto, por qué no me dijiste antes? –sus bellos ojos dorados se habían llenado con la tristeza de la separación.

-Se supone que nos iríamos hasta mañana en la tarde pero mi padre nos aviso hace un momento que lo había adelantado y nos iríamos hoy, sin embargo no podía irme así tan de repente y dejarte –Sirius acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de su chico- por lo que le pedí que Draco y yo nos quedáramos hasta mañana al amanecer, luego debemos partir.

-Pero...

-Es por eso- dijo interrumpiendo suavemente a su chico- que he decidido darte lo más valioso para mí, un recuerdo que espero siempre lleves contigo –Sirius abrió la cajita y Remus quedó sorprendido por su contenido. Dentro había una pequeña cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente enroscada, sus ojos eran de pequeñas esmeraldas. Sirius lo sacó de la cajita y se lo colocó a Remus en el cuello mientras le decía... – Esto me lo dieron el día en que nací, fue un regalo de mi querido pueblo, siempre lo he llevado conmigo, pero ahora, quiero que tú lo lleves como recuerdo de lo mucho que te amo.

-Es precioso Paddy pero no puedo aceptarlo, es muy valioso para ti

-Pero no más que tú, amor, solo te pido un favor, nunca te lo quites mientras tu amor por mí exista, el día que desaparezca de tu cuello sabré que te he perdido, sabré que ya no me amas más –Remus besó tiernamente a su chico en señal de agradecimiento.

-Siempre estará conmigo, puedes estar seguro de ello, nunca me lo quitaré.

-Te amo Remus.

-Y yo a ti Sirius.

* * *

La noche había llegado y una elegante cena se llevaba a cabo en el comedor, los reyes de Slytherin habían partido sin contratiempos por la tarde, pero como sus retoños estaban muy ejem... ocupados, no pudieron ir a despedirlos. En fin, después de la pequeña reunión de Sirius y Remus en su habitación y de una que otra caricia se arreglaron y se dirigieron prestos a la cena que James había mandado preparar para despedir a los jóvenes Príncipes, puesto que sus padres se fueron muy rápido y no pudo despedirlos de manera apropiada, ambos chicos, Sirius y Remus, ya se encontraban en el comedor sentados juntos y degustando la deliciosa comida. 

Por otro lado, después del pasional encuentro de Harry y Draco, el primero tuvo que ir a su habitación a prepararse para la cena y de paso lo que se llevaría cuando zarpara con su chico al amanecer, había dejado todo listo y guardado por si alguien entraba a su habitación, era muy poco lo que se llevaba, solo lo indispensable. Ahí fue donde Oliver fue a buscarlo cínicamente preocupado, a criterio del moreno, para escoltarlo a la cena, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día y lo extrañaba mucho, cabe decir que Harry casi le rompe la cara por su descaro, pero como todo un futuro gobernante, aunque ahora dudaba un poco llegar a serlo debido a su próxima huída, mantuvo la calma y la elegancia, tomando a Oliver del brazo que le ofrecía y dejándose guiar hasta el comedor. Draco por su parte, dejó ir renuente al moreno, pero una vez que hubo partido terminó de preparar sus cosas, se arregló espectacularmente y se dirigió puntual a la cena en su honor.

En fin, una vez reunidos todos en el espectacularmente decorado comedor, y con todos me refiero a los reyes, los cuatro príncipes y el fiero guerrero, como Justin era un don nadie no fue invitado jeje, ambientado por sii!!! Un arpa, mientras platicaban animadamente.

-Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, mi hermano Draco yo estuvimos muy a gusto.

-De nada muchacho, lamento que tu padre y yo no pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo

-Yo también señor Potter, yo también –dijo Sirius mirando de reojo al chico a su lado.

-Y tu cómo la pasaste Draco? –preguntó Lily al rubio mientras éste se encontraba perdido observando al ojiverde, por lo que la pregunta lo sobresaltó, al igual que una discreta pero dolorosa patada de Sirius, quien se encontraba a su lado, todo ejecutado por debajo de la mesa.

-Auch, eh... yo, muy bien gracias, pude observar las bellezas de su reino –dijo el rubio mirando a Harry pícara pero muy discretamente lo que sonrojó al chico, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Oliver y junto a su madre.

-Me alegro mucho –dijo Lily- me ha encantado tener a unos chicos tan apuestos y educados en mi castillo, espero que todo salga bien y puedan visitarnos nuevamente, he visto que tu Sirius has hecho una buena amistad con Remus y Draco se ha entendido muy bien con mi hijo, no es así Harry? –Oliver frunció el ceño ante este comentario.

-Si madre, nos hemos entendido bien –respondió el Gryffindoriano bajando un poco los ojos.

-_Y que lo diga suegrita_, pensó el rubio dándole una mirada a Harry que no le gustó nada a Oliver.

-Bien –dijo James levantándose de la mesa y tomando su copa –quiero proponer un brindis por Sirius y Draco y desearles un buen viaje ya que me temo que no podremos verlos mañana al partir tan temprano, por lo que esta es la despedida, así que SALUD!!

-SALUD!! –respondieron todos levantando sus copas y bebiendo el contenido.

Una vez que terminaron de degustar la deliciosa cena, los príncipes Slytherianos se despidieron de sus anfitriones no sin dejar de agradecer su hospitalidad, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus habitaciones, el primero en partir fue Sirius y detrás de él un Remus que se decía muy cansado. Luego Draco, que antes de salir del comedor y aprovechando que Oliver discutía con James y Lily sobre la boda se acercó a Harry y le dijo...

-Te espero en mi habitación con tus cosas, tenemos que prepararlo todo –conectó su mirada con la verde y pudo notar cierta angustia –aún quieres hacerlo Harry? No voy a obligarte a que vengas conmigo

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré, te amo, me iré contigo –sonrió el ojiverde

-Bien, no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso –rozó suavemente la mano de Harry evitando ser vistos por los otros comensales y se retiró. Harry suspiró y se acercó a donde se encontraban sus padres y su prometido.

-Oh amor –dijo Oliver- llegaste, qué tanto hablabas con "ese" chico?

-Él se despedía de m

-En serio? –dijo el castaño y Harry pudo observar que le dirigía una mirada peligrosa.

-Vamos Oliver –interrumpió James, al girarse el castaño hacia su suegro, aquella mirada peligrosa había sido substituida por una de fingida vergüenza –no te pongas celoso, solo trabaron una muy buena amistad, Draco es un buen chico.

-Lo siento James, es que quiero tanto a Harry que temo perderlo

-Jajaja –rió divertido el apuesto rey- que muchachos estos, bien a dormir, mañana empezaremos con los preparativos del castillo para la gran boda del domingo y tenemos que estar descansados.

-Si amor- respondió Lily- a dormir, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches Oliver, que descanses

-Buenas noches Lily, James, tu también descansa

-Gracias chico.

-Harry te veo mañana –se acercó al moreno y depositó un tímido (solo en apariencia) beso en sus labios, luego se retiró.

-Harry, descansa amor –dijo Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, sorprendiéndose cuando este la abrazó con un gran amor apretándola fuerte contra su pecho pero sin lastimarla –te pasa algo Harry?

-No madre, solo... descansa, te quiero mucho mamá –le respondió el chico mirando los bellos ojos verdes de su madre.

-También te quiero Harry, buenas noches –le dio otro beso al que aún consideraba su bebé –te veo en la habitación James –y abandonó el comedor.

-Sucede algo Harry? –le cuestionó su padre.

-No, por qué lo preguntas? –dijo el moreno algo nervioso.

-Tus ojos me dicen que algo te angustia, es acaso la boda?

-No, yo estoy bien – se obligó a sonreír – no te preocupes.

-Bien, eso me tranquiliza –se acercó y le dio un beso a su hijo –descansa, te veré por la mañana- Harry, al igual que con su madre, lo abrazó y le respondió el beso –cálmate hijo, pareciera que no me vas a volver a ver- le dijo el rey sonriente.

-Lo siento padre –Harry se ruborizó- tu también descansa.

-Hay hijo, ya quisiera pero me imagino que tu madre se pondrá a hablar de todos los preparativos u.uU en fin, hasta mañana –El príncipe sonrió ante el comentario y la cara que había puesto su padre, siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

-Hasta mañana –vio como su padre abandonaba la habitación, miró por última vez el comedor en el que había tomado sus alimentos cada mañana de su vida, suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar sus cosas e ir con Draco.

Miraba con detenimiento cada pasillo por el que pasaba, si pudieran hablar contarían muchas historias de la feliz vida que había llevado en su castillo, en su hogar, como cuando su padre solía jugar con él y le enseñaba a como ser un príncipe, más que eso, a como ser una buen persona, el como su madre lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba o se lastimaba en sus entrenamientos, sus suaves caricias llenas de infinito amor, recordaba el día que llegó Remus para dirigir el ejército de Gryffindor, Harry apenas tenía 12 años, estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre, Remus se convirtió inmediatamente en su mejor amigo, tal como el guerrero lo había dicho, se convirtió en su hermano, lo cuidaba, lo protegía, le ensañaba e incluso encubría sus travesuras, se entristeció aún más al recordar su charla con Remus.

-_Remus, lamento romper la promesa que te hice, pero... preferiría la muerte a separarme de él, de verdad hermano, perdóname, _pensaba con dolor el moreno_, sé que lo comprenderás._

Llegó a su habitación y entró, sacó sus cosas que ya tenía listas y no pudo evitar soltar las lagrimas que había tratado de contener, al pensar que tal vez, esa era la última vez que estaba en su cuarto, analizó todo con la mirada, cada rincón, cada objeto que dejaba y que encerraban innumerables recuerdos, y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad tomó sus cosas y abandonó su habitación.

* * *

-Remus, esta es la última noche que pasamos juntos –dijo Sirius suavemente, se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama con el castaño entre sus brazos- te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también Paddy, me harás mucha falta, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver, y eso es lo que me mantendrá vivo.

-Y a mí... –se besaron suavemente- trataré de comunicarme contigo muy pronto, espera mi carta.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes –y así, abrazados, se durmieron, disfrutando del calor del compañero amado hasta que el cruel amanecer llegara a separarlos.

* * *

Draco escuchó como al puerta se su habitación se abría y levantó la vista de la maleta que estaba terminando de cerrar (bueno, baúl). Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su chico y lo ayudó con su equipaje, lo asentó cerca de donde tenía sus cosas para que lo subieran al barco todo junto y volvió a fijar la vista en el bello moreno, notó sus ojos rojos, había estado llorando. 

-Harry, amor –se acercó, cerró la puerta con seguro, tomó sus manos y lo sentó en la cama, luego lo imitó- no quiero que luego te arrepientas de esto, no quiero que te sientas obligado a irte conmigo, si en realidad no lo deseas solo dímelo, aunque me duela yo sabré comprender y respetaré tus deseos.

-Draco... sabes que lo que más deseo es estar siempre contigo y no pienso cambiar mi decisión, lo hice una vez porque era la equivocada, pero esta es la correcta, admito que es muy doloroso dejar todo, dejar mi vida, pero el saber que estaré contigo me hace feliz, estaremos siempre juntos y eso es lo único que ahora me importa.

-Oh Harry, desearía que todo fuera diferente, que no tuviéramos que escondernos, que todo fuera perfecto –el rubio acariciaba con enorme dulzura la tez morena.

-Para mí lo es, puesto que estoy contigo –respondió Harry con una dulce sonrisa, se besaron y se acostaron en la cama, Harry en los brazos de Draco, protegiéndolo, amándolo, pronto se quedaron dormidos, soñando con el maravillosos futuro juntos que les esperaba.

* * *

La madrugada llegó implacable, los primeros rayos del sol inundaron la habitación, Draco despertó sobresaltado, ya era tarde, si no salían antes que todos despertaran, no podrían cumplir su cometido, escapar juntos. Contempló al chico que dormía apaciblemente entre sus brazos, era tan bello, tan perfecto, acarició su rostro suavemente. 

-Harry, amor, despierta

-Mmmm... –Harry se revolvió entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días amor.

-Buenos días.

-Ya es hora, debemos apurarnos, escucha, deben venir por mis cosas de un momento a otro, tenemos que salir antes de que lleguen, luego abordaremos y nos quedaremos en mi camarote, estás de acuerdo?

-Si, lo que decidas está bien para mí, confío plenamente en ti Draco –el rubio sonrió feliz y acercó su rostro al moreno, besándolo suavemente

Minutos más tarde salían rápido de la habitación, Harry iba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra, iban muy cuidadosos tratando de no encontrar a nadie por el camino, tuvieron suerte hasta que salieron del castillo y Harry se atoró con una maldita rama, no podía soltarse y no podía quitarse la túnica ya que quedaría al descubierto, el rubio sacó su espada y cortó de un tajó el inoportuno obstáculo, tomó a Harry de un brazo y lo jaló hacia el muelle que los llevaría al barco llevando su espada desenvainada en la otra mano, iban tan aprisa que la capucha de la túnica resbaló dejando al descubierto el rostro moreno quien rápidamente la devolvió a su lugar. Lograron llegar al barco y una vez dentro del camarote del rubio respiraron aliviados, solo era cuestión de esperar a que terminaran de cargar y que llegara Sirius para partir hacia Slytherin.

* * *

Sirius despertó por el rayo de sol que caía directamente en su cara, ya era el momento de partir, sintió los brazos de Remus rodeando su cintura, se veía tan bello, le dio un beso y los apartó suavemente para evitar despertarlo. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, unos minutos después salía completamente listo para su largo viaje, se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su amor y volvió a depositar un suave beso en sus labios. 

-Adiós Remus, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo- dijo melancólico. Sus cosas ya habían sido embarcadas desde la noche pasada, solo faltaban las de Draco que ya deberían estar subiendo. Dio un último vistazo a Remus y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El primogénito Slytheriano se encaminó hasta el muelle y pudo ver a su hermano esperándolo ansiosamente en la cubierta del barco.

-Vaya!! Hoy si madrugaste Dragón

-Si, bueno, solo quiero llegar a casa –mintió el rubio

-Si, ya extraño mi habitación y sobre todo el viñedo, ya está todo listo?

-Si, solo esperamos por ti –respondió el rubio.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, Vámonos!! –Sirius dio la orden y el ancla fue levantada, iniciando el largo trayecto hasta Slytherin –Lo superarás Draco, haces lo correcto- dijo abrazando al rubio, obviamente refiriéndose a Harry.

* * *

Remus despertó buscando el calor de su chico, pero ya no estaba, había partido, suspiró, se vistió y se dirigió a su habitación donde tomaría una ducha y se cambiaría de ropa, tenía que buscar a Harry, debía estar destrozado por la partida del Slytheriano y tenía que darle su apoyo, era un momento muy difícil. Una vez arreglado, se dirigió a la alcoba del joven Príncipe, tocó varias veces, pero al no recibir respuesta entró, buscó al chico por toda la habitación pero no lo encontró, supuso que ya había bajado a desayunar así que se dirigió al comedor. Al llegar, encontró a James y a Lily conversando animadamente con Oliver. 

-Buenos días –saludó Remus.

-Buenos días Remus –devolvió el saludo James- pasa siéntate, hoy tenemos un desayuno exquisito- Oliver no respondió, lo único por lo que aceptaba comer en la misma mesa que un plebeyo era por su poder para vencer en las batallas, era conveniente tenerlo de su lado.

-Si gracias, pero no han visto a Harry? Pase a su habitación y no lo encontré, pensé que estaría aquí.

-No, no lo hemos visto hoy –contestó Lily –pero no te preocupes debe andar por ahí.

-Si, claro –dijo pensativo- de todos modos mandaré a buscarlo- hizo una seña y un sirviente se acercó rápidamente, le dio órdenes que lo buscaran por todo el castillo hasta encontrarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando el sirviente se fue, se sentó a desayunar, tal vez todo estaba bien, solo tal vez.

* * *

-Sirius?- Draco se acercó a su hermano que se encontraba en la popa del barco contemplando el esplendoroso mar. 

-Draco!! Por qué te has pasado encerrado en tu camarote con este maravilloso día.

-Yo...

-Definitivamente este barco que compré es sorprendentemente rápido, apenas llevamos unas horas viajando y ya estamos bastante lejos de Gryffindor, já, y papá decía que no era buena inversión, pero yo sabía que...

-Sirius –Draco lo interrumpi

-Sí?

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte en mi camarote

-Si? Y qué es?

-Ven, te lo mostraré –Draco tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo jaló hacia su camarote. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y entró, seguido de cerca de su hermano. Cuál va siendo la sorpresa del mayor al encontrarse con una persona parada junto a la ventada cubierta con una túnica negra –Puedes quitarte la túnica –dijo el rubio suavemente. La figura obedeció y dejó caer la túnica por su cuerpo revelando la identidad que ocultaba. Sirius enseguida reconoció esos ojos verdes inconfundibles llenos de temor.

-Harry?!! –Sirius no lo podía creer, Harry Potter estaba ahí, en su barco, definitivamente esto traería muchos problemas.

* * *

-Señor Remus, no hemos podido encontrar al Príncipe Harry, hemos buscado por todo el castillo y no hay rastro de él –le murmuró un sirviente al fiero guerrero. 

-Estás seguro? Buscaron bien? –dijo también en voz baja el chico castaño.

-Si señor, el Príncipe no está.

-Pasa algo Remus? –preguntó James.

-No, no pasa nada, un recado de mis Mirmidones, si me disculpan -dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia- debo atender unos asuntos, con permiso.

-Adelante, no te olvides que nos vemos en el almuerzo –dijo una sonriente Lily.

-Por supuesto su alteza, hasta entonces –Remus salió disparado del comedor hacia el exterior del castillo donde se habían reunido muchos sirvientes que habían estado buscando a Harry al igual que los guardias reales. –No puede ser que nadie pueda encontrar a Harry!! –gritó apenas llegó.

-Señor!!! – un hombre venía corriendo desde el puerto –creo que lo he visto!!!

-Dónde? Responde inmediatamente!!! –Remus estaba muy alterado.

-En el puerto, lo vi subir al barco de los Príncipes de Slytherin, pensé por un momento que no era, que me había confundido, pero después de escuchar que estaba desaparecido supe que si era él.

-Estúpido!!! Por qué no avisaste de inmediato!!

-Yo... lo...lo siento... no

-Dime detalladamente que fue lo que viste –dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarse, debía saber si el chico se había ido por convicción propia pero... eso era imposible!! Le dio su palabra que se quedaría, que dejaría ir a Draco!!!

-Estaba acompañado por el más joven de los Príncipes, el rubio, el Príncipe Harry llevaba una túnica negra que lo cubría completamente, pero el Slytheriano lo jalaba de un brazo y... si, tenía la espada desenvainada!! Con un brazo llevaba al Príncipe Harry y en el otro su espada, iban muy a prisa!!

-_Maldito Draco!!!_ –pensó- Todos, regresen a sus labores- lo sirvientes lo miraban con miedo, Remus solía ser muy amable, pero cuando estaba enojado era muy peligroso- que no escucharon? Fuera!!! –todos desaparecieron rápidamente. _Ese maldito niño se llevó a Harry a la fuerza!!! Pagará con su vida, lo juro_!!! Pensó colérico el de usualmente tranquila mirada. Se encaminó al castillo, tenía que hablar con James y enterarlo de la situación, pero no pensaba decirle del romance de Harry con la asquerosa serpiente, tenía que proteger al moreno ante todo. Se detuvo y no pudo evitar golpear con su puño la pared en varias ocasiones, no encontraba otra forma de externar su furia.

-_Maldito chico!!_ -pensaba- _cómo pudiste llevarte a Harry!!!_

-Remus? Qué sucede? –Cedric estaba parado a la entrada del pasillo mirando con miedo a su querido primo, Remus se detuvo y se giró hacia el chico.

-Prepárate Cedric y avisa a los Mirmidones, habrá guerra –sentenció el castaño, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en busca del Rey de Gryffindor.

**Esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y de nueva cuenta les pedimos una sincera disculpa por hacerlas esperar. Antes de irnos queremos darles las gracias a** **ArwencitaGadriel, Michiruthe Sea Queen, Futhark, Murtilla, Galy-chan, o0clomalfoy0o, Amaly Malfoy, Agus y Moony, por los reviews que nos mandaron brindandonos su apoyo y tambien a todas aquellas que nos siguen, gracias en serio nos animaron a seguir adelante, muchas gracias.**

**atte yui & Frine**


	12. Preparativos en Gryffindor

**_Hola nuestras queridas lectoras, como ven mi compu ya esta mucho mejor nn, y por tal razón aqui tienen ante ustedes el capitulo 12 de esta maravillosa historia( ambas autoras con brincan de la alegria y tiran mucho confetti en forma de celebracion nn nn)bien, jejeje en lo que iba pues bien pues como ya saben, ninguno de los personajes nos pretenece( Frine & yui: lamentablente uu, uu) todo es de J.K, asi que esperamos que lo disfruten._**

** Preparativos en Gryffindor**

-¿Remus? ¿Qué sucede? –Cedric estaba parado a la entrada del pasillo mirando con miedo a su querido primo, Remus se detuvo y se giró hacia el chico.

-Prepárate Cedric y avisa a los Mirmidones, habrá guerra –sentenció el castaño, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en busca del Rey de Gryffindor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza _"Habrá Guerra",_ era algo que no esperaba escuchar, cierto era que siempre estaban en constante luchas con los diferentes países, pero desde el reinado de James éstas se habían hecho mínimas, llegando al grado de nunca creer que participaría en una batalla, para el joven Cedric esto aun era imposible de creer.

_- No me explico que es lo que habrá pasado, nunca había visto a Remus tan molesto, de seguro esto tiene que ver con esas serpientes_ pensó el chico de ojos celestes. _Debe de haber sucedido algo realmente importante para que mi primo haga una afirmación como esa, esto es mucho para mí, una guerra, al fin participare en una verdadera batalla, pero... ¿estaré preparado para algo así?_

Cedric recorría todos los pasillos del castillo con todos estos pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza, cuando finalmente llego al pasillo en donde se encontraba situada la habitación del guerrero principal de Remus, su mano derecha en las batallas podría decirse. Cedric se apresuró a tocar a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la gruesa puerta de madera.

- Soy yo, Cedric.

- ¿Cedric?, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y tan temprano? – al fin se abrió la puerta dejando ver una pelirroja cabeza – mi niño lindo, creí que nos encontraríamos mas tarde en el lugar de siempre- dijo el chico pelirrojo atrayendo a Cedric hacia sí y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios(yui: a que no se esperaban eso verdad? nn, ñacañaca, que mala soy Frine: o.O ni yo lo esperaba, supongo que cabe aclarar que Ron es un par de años mayor que Cedric por si dudaban jeje)

- Si lo sé Ron, pero... - Cedric se apresuró a entrar a la habitación para no ser visto por algún par de ojos curiosos

- ¿Pero?- lo alentó a continuar el chico de unos ojos azul eléctrico- dime ¿ha pasado algo?- cuestionó el pelirrojo- anda dime, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, mi niño lindo (Frine: "niño lindo"? O.O aún no lo asimilo)

- Es sobre Remus- contestó el joven

- ¿Remus?- dijo sorprendido Ron- no me digas que ya sabe sobre nosotros (yui: jejeje, así tiene la conciencia nn Frine: no-te-proyectes ¬¬ muajajaja)

- No, él aun no sabe nada- dijo tranquilizando al pelirrojo- es que me ha pedido que reúna a todos los mirmidones

- ¿Que nos reúnas?- de pronto Ron puso una expresión seria- Cedric, dime que ha pasado.

- Remus dijo que nos preparemos, porque... habrá guerra

- ¿Guerra?- Ron aun tenia esa expresión seria en su rostro- ¿te ha explicado que ha sucedido?

- No, solo me pidió que los reuniera

- Bien, entonces debemos apresurarnos... pero antes - se apresuro a decir el chico de ojos azul eléctrico, atrayendo a Cedric mas cerca de él, y lo beso como solo él sabia hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente en un gesto protector- ahora si podemos irnos, tú avisa a los que tienen sus habitaciones en el ala oeste, mientras que yo aviso a los que se encuentran en el ala este

- E... esta bien- Cedric aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresiva muestra de afecto por parte del pelirrojo

- Por cierto Cedric- llamó el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación- no te preocupes, no dejaré que nada malo te pase

- Lo sé- respondió Cedric con una sonrisa- acercándose y depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Ron, para luego alejarse corriendo por el camino contrario al que tomaría el otro chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se dirigía velozmente a las habitaciones de la corona donde esperaba encontrar a James, realmente necesitaba encontrarle lo más pronto posible, era un asunto de vida o muerte, su príncipe había sido raptado ( yui: bien, eso es lo que él pensaba Frine: imagínate cuando se entere u.uU en fin). Al fin había llegado a la sala de la corona, pero lamentablemente James no se encontraba ahí.

- Rayos!!!!- gritó Remus furioso- cuando uno los necesita nunca están, pero cuando no, siempre se aparecen de la nada- Remus se dispuso a salir del lugar cuando escuchó un ruido.

- ¿Qué tanto estás diciendo?- preguntó una voz, causando que Remus diera un pequeño respingo

- ¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa- da la cara... AHORA

- Vaya, que forma es esa de hablarle al gobernante de este país- dijo James algo risueño, saliendo debajo del escritorio- deberías controlar tu carácter, jejejejeje, ya estás algo paranoico

- ¿Pero qué rayos hacia ahí su majestad?- interrogó Remus

- Ah! –dijo con una sonrisa divertida- es que se me cayeron unos cuantos pergaminos y pues me tuve que agachar a levantarlos, jejeje- el apuesto rey de Gryffindor se pasaba una mano por el cabello al momento que decía esto

- Ah, eh bien, creo ¬¬

- Pero bueno Remus, a qué debo tu visita, porque supongo que es a mí a quien buscabas- James preguntó tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento

- La verdad es que si- dijo el castaño poniendo un semblante serio, cosa que preocupo mucho a James- es... es sobre Harry

- ¿Sobre Harry?- preguntó James totalmente preocupado, cosa que se notó en su voz -¿qué le ha pasado a Harry?

- Se lo han llevado James... - dijo Remus con tristeza en sus dorados ojos- los príncipes de Slytherin

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!!!!- gritó James furioso- ¡¡¿CUANDO HA PASADO ESTO?!!

- Me han avisado hoy- respondió Remus seriamente, pero sin atreverse a mirar a James a los ojos- lo he ido a buscar en la mañana y no lo he encontrado, luego me avisaron que lo han visto subirse al barco de los dos príncipes y al parecer lo tenían amenazado a punta de espada

- Esto no puede estar pasando- James se había llevado las manos al rostro

- Lo siento James- dijo Remus acongojado- fue mi culpa, debí vigilar mejor a ese par

- No Remus, no fue culpa de nadie- dijo tranquilamente James, pero la tristeza se veía en sus ojos cafés- lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ir por él, prepara a todos, tenemos una guerra que planear- sentenció el joven rey

- Como ordene su majestad- la voz de Remus se volvió fría- ya he reunido a mis guerreros, solo falta avisar a su ejército

- Bien, ordena que lo reúnan de inmediato

- Enseguida - dijo un determinado Remus- todo estará listo para el atardecer... y James, no te preocupes, lo traeré sano y salvo

- Sé que lo harás- dijo con una mirada de profunda tristeza- ahora tengo que avisarle a Lily y a Oliver sobre lo sucedido

Remus se dirigió hasta la puerta, volteando a ver a James antes de salir, su amigo se veía devastado, y era su culpa, aunque James dijera que no, él sabia que era su culpa, debió cuidar mejor a Harry, sabia que algo así podía pasar, pero no creyó que sucediese, ahora tenia que hacer regresar a Harry sano y salvo costara lo que costara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los guerreros que Remus había reclutado hace apenas unos días, se encontraban ahora en el campo de entrenamiento tan conocido por este guerrero y sus Mirmidones. Ninguno sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que Remus no había convocado a un entrenamiento hacia días (Frine: y ya sabemos la causa: un muy apuesto Príncipe Slytheriano). Remus por lo general les avisaba un día antes (yui: bien organizado mi Remus ), además de que nunca tenían entrenamiento tan temprano en la mañana, pero a pesar de eso, todos ellos se encontraban en esos momentos esperando la llegada de Remus.

- Cedric!!, Por favor, dinos ya para qué nos reunió Remus- se quejó Seamus (yui: se acuerdan de Seamus ? O.o Frine: ... o.O eh...)

- Ya te dije todo lo que sé- respondió algo cansado- ten un poco de paciencia, seguro no tarda en llegar

- Yo sé que sabes mas de lo que dices- volvió a insistir el muchacho-anda, dilo ya

- Ya cálmate Seamus- llamó una voz detrás de él- ahora que eres un mirmidón tendrás que acostumbrarte a que Remus nos reúna así de pronto

- Pero Ron- se volvió a quejar el chico- que acaso no te das cuenta que es muy, y quiero decir MUY temprano

- Jejejeje, vaya, al parecer a alguien le gusta dormir- el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa al ver como Seamus se sonrojaba ante el comentario

- No es eso... es... bueno, tu sabes- trató de defenderse el joven mirmidón

- Si, yo sé, jejejeje- dijo revolviendo los cabellos de Seamus- yo también me llegué a quejar en alguna ocasión- Cedric y Seamus rieron ante tal comentario

- Ron!!, ven acá un momento- llamó un chico de cabellos largos de color rojo al igual que Ron-

- Ahora voy Charlie!!-dijo Ron volteando a ver en la dirección en donde se encontraba éste- bien, ahora deja en paz al pobre Cedric, ¿está bien?, y no te desesperes, estoy seguro que Remus no tarda en llegar- antes de irse a donde se encontraba Charlie, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Cedric

- Anda, apresúrate Ron!!- volvió a gritar Charlie

- Tranquilo ya voy!!- y dicho esto se alejó completamente de ambos chicos

Cuando Ron estaba lo suficiente lejos de donde se encontraban Cedric y Seamus, este último tomó del brazo al otro, y lo alejó un poco más de los compañeros que aún tenían cerca, cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable, Seamus se detuvo

- Bien, ¿ahora me vas a decir desde cuándo pasa esto?- interrogó Seamus con una mirada bastante seria

- Pasar qué?- Cedric se veía algo confundido- no entiendo a qué te refieres

- Claro que lo sabes- dijo ahora con una sonrisa de complicidad- anda, dímelo ya

- De verdad Seamus, no sé a qué te refieres- Cedric ya sabia a qué se refería su amigo, pero trataría de evitar el tema en lo posible, aunque con lo rojo que estaba era difícil (yui: eso de sonrojarse fácil parece que es de familia ¬¬u)

- Jejejeje, anda Cedric- Seamus pronunció más su sonrisa- ¿hace cuánto que tú y Ron están juntos?- este comentario hizo que Cedric se sonrojara aun más

- Co... cómo es que te diste cuenta?

- Entonces si estoy en lo correcto- Seamus dio un pequeño chasquido con la lengua y dirigió su mirada discretamente en dirección a Ron- pero que bien guardado te lo tenias

- Seamus por favor, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie- Cedric se puso de repente muy nervioso- por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie

- Pero por qué?, acaso tiene algo de malo?- el chico de cabello arenoso miraba extrañado a su amigo

- Tú solo promételo, ¿está bien?

- Bien, te lo prometo, tienes mi palabra de honor- dijo muy seriamente el chico- bien, pero ahora dime, ¿hace cuánto que están juntos?

- Hace apenas unos cuantos meses, fue poco después de que me viniera a vivir con Remus

- Y supongo, que tu querido primo aun no sabe nada - interrogó Seamus (yui: pero qué inteligente resultó este muchacho O.O Frine: quién lo iba a pensar O.O)

- No, el no sabe nada- dijo Cedric cabizbajo- es por eso que debes mantenerlo en secreto

- Por eso no te preocupes, estoy sellado como una tumba- dijo en tono solemne- pero déjame decirte que tienes muy buen gusto mi querido amigo, mira nada mas que cuerpazo sé hecha tu noviecito (yui: eso tengo que verlo O.o Frine: yo prefiero ver a Draco y a Harry O.O es un wow seguro)

- No seas payaso- este último comentario hizo que Cedric se sonrojara salvajemente, lo cual causó mucha gracia a su compañero

- Jejejejeje, pero no tienes que por que ponerte así, jejejejeje, si yo solo digo lo que ven mis bellos ojos- pero antes de que Cedric pudiera protestar, las puertas del lugar se abrieron dando paso a un Remus completamente furioso y con la mirada mas fría e inexpresiva que nunca - Rayos!!!, parece que está de muy mal humor

- Calla, ojalá y no te escuche- advirtió Cedric -cuando yo lo vi estaba peor- dijo el joven a su amigo, mientras se acercaban hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Remus se dirigió a paso seguro hacia donde estaban reunidos todos los que conformaban el grupo de los mirmidones. Ya se había encargado de avisar al ejército real a través de un sirviente, y lo único que faltaba era alistar a sus hombres para la batalla.

- Bien, me complace ver que todos están presentes- el joven guerrero uso su tono de voz más serio- estoy seguro que se preguntaran las razones del porque están aquí tan temprano

- Y que lo diga- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa

- Calla Seamus- Cedric se apresuró a reprenderlo

- Al parecer algunos aun conservan el sentido del humor, a pesar de la noticia que han recibido- Remus dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- habrá guerra- puntualizo el castaño- así que estén preparados para la batalla que libraremos con Slytherin

- Remus?- dijo Ron en un tono serio- a qué se debe que entremos en guerra con ese reino?- agregó el pelirrojo- hace apenas unos cuantos días estábamos bien con ellos.

- Tú lo has dicho, estábamos, tiempo pasado- la mirada se volvió mas fría y dura que nunca

- Remus, podrías decirnos el motivo de esta guerra?- volvió a insistir el joven pelirrojo

- Se han llevado al príncipe Harry- Remus les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, dejando a todos sus hombres completamente sorprendidos (yui: a quien no? Con semejante noticia impactaría a cualquiera O.O Frine. Y aún más tomando en cuenta la semana anterior, u.uU que caos) – prepárense –dijo desde la puerta- zarparemos en cuanto estén listos los barcos –y desapareció.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En lo que Remus se reunía con los mirmidones y avisaba al ejército, James había mandado a un sirviente en busca de Lily y Oliver. Esta era tal vez la peor parte del asunto, ya que por un lado no se podía ni imaginar que le pudieran hacer a su hijo, y por otra tenia que mostrarse valiente, para que su esposa no se preocupara aun más de lo que se iba a preocupar. En cuanto a Oliver, estaba seguro de que al prometido de su hijo eso no le caería nada bien.

- ¿James?, ¿estás aquí amor?- dijo Lily desde la entrada de la puerta

- Si, aquí estoy, Lily- respondió James tratando de que su voz se oyera calmada-¿ha venido Oliver contigo?

- Aquí estoy James- respondió de inmediato el chico-a qué se debe que nos mandaras llamar?, en este momento iba a ver a Harry, tenia ganas de estar un rato con él- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- Es precisamente por eso que les he mandado llamar- James se paró del asiento donde se encontraba y se acerco a ambos- Lily querida, es muy difícil tener que decirte esto, pero nuestro hijo...

- Le ha pasado algo ha Harry?- se apresuró a preguntar Lily, la forma de hablar de James la había asustado- James por favor, dime que Harry está bien

- Lamentablemente no te puedo decir eso querida- Lily abrió mucho los ojos, esperando la respuesta de su esposo- él...ha sido...se lo han llevado Lily

- Quién se lo ha llevado?- preguntó Oliver que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada mas que escuchar

- Los príncipes de Slytherin -dijo James con la voz mas tranquila que encontró- ellos se lo han llevado esta mañana- ante tal comentario, Lily se echó a llorar descontroladamente en los brazos de su marido, mientras que James la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla

- Malditas Serpientes!!!!!!!!- gritó Oliver, al tiempo que golpeaba la pared más cercana (Frine: muy de moda últimamente ¬¬), _esos malditos están echando todo a perder, y además osan humillarme de esta manera, pero lo pagarán_ pensó el joven príncipe de Hufflepuff- me las pagarán, haré volver a Harry no importa el riesgo

- Ya he mandado al ejercito a que se prepare- dijo James aún abrazando fuertemente a Lily- en cuanto los barcos se encuentren listos zarparemos

- Me parece bien -Oliver se veía furioso- en este momento voy a mandar a un mensajero para que se nos una el ejercito real de Hufflepuff

- Gracias, Oliver -dijo entre sollozos Lily

- No me lo agradezca mi Lady, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer- después de decir esto Oliver se retiró, dejando solos a los reyes de Gryffindor- _claro que es lo que tengo que hacer, no dejaré que por nada del mundo esas malditas serpientes me roben todo lo que he logrado en un año, ya verán, me vengaré, sobre todo de ese rubiecito idiota _(Frine: cómo se atreve a hablar así de Draco!!!)_ ya verá cuando lo tenga enfrente_- Oliver se fue caminando velozmente hasta su habitación (yui: pero que tipo más malo O.o Frine: nada más que se atreva a lastimar a mis niños, yo también puedo ser MUY mala muajajaja).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver se dirigió a su habitación después de dejar a los dos reyes, que se encontraban sumamente preocupados por su pobre y querido hijo (yui: ¬¬u si claro, el pobre Harry Frine: Hey, déjalo en paz, a poco tú hubieras dejado ir a Draquito ¬¬). Oliver estaba más que furioso, no le cabía en la cabeza que todo el tiempo que había pasado con Harry se esfumara así como así, por culpa de esas malditas serpientes. _Me vengare lo juro,_ pensó el joven príncipe de Hufflepuff (Frine: ya parece disco rayado ¬¬, me vengaré, me vengaré...etc), cuando entró a su habitación, Justin lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama, pero al ver la expresión de enojo que traía su amante, y el hecho de que lo haya ignorado para ponerse a escribir una carta le indicó que algo sucedía, por lo que decidió averiguar que pasaba.

- Amor, dime, ¿acaso paso algo?- cuestionó Justin, algo extrañado del comportamiento de Oliver

- Por supuesto que ha pasado algo!!- respondió Oliver furioso- los de Slytherin se han llevado a Harry!!

- Que se lo han llevado?- Justin abría mucho los ojos al decir esto- pero esto es terrible, de esta manera solo arruinan todo el tiempo que invertiste en ese chiquillo (Frine: chiquillo?!! Agárrame yui o aprovecho que están juntos para terminar con esto!!! yui: calma Frine o se acaba la historia u.uU)

- Lo sé, oh, maldición!!! Voy a escribir a mi padre, le pediré que mande al ejercito- mientras decía esto, se dedicaba a terminar de escribir la carta que empezó cuando entró a la habitación- Justin?, podrías hacerme el favor de llevar esta carta a mi padre?

- Claro que si amor-decía Justin mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos

- Diles que me reuniré con ellos en las costas de Slytherin, partiré apenas tengan los barcos listos.

- Entonces nos encontraremos ah

- No, no quiero que vayas- dijo abrazando a su amante- va a ser muy peligroso y no quiero que nada malo te pase (yui: mira nada más, también tiene su corazoncito uu Frine: corazoncito?!!! mis calzo...!!!! yui: disculpa? o.O qué fue eso? Frine: es tu culpa!! por decir eso haces que pierda la compostura!!)

- Pero no puedo dejarte solo... yo no puedo quedarme así mientras tú vas a luchar- se quejó enseguida Justin

- Por favor Justin- Oliver abrazó al chico enfrente suyo -no podré pelear bien si sé que tú puedes estar en peligro (Frine: uy sí, el GRAN guerrero que el mundo esperaba, no? ¬¬), así que has lo que te pido ¿esta bien?

- Si, esta bien- respondió un poco cabizbajo- pero promete que regresaras sano y salvo a mi lado (Frine: muajajaja, yo no apostaría muajajaja yui: Frine? Frine: si? yui: BASTA!!! ).

- Te lo prometo- dijo Oliver para luego besar apasionadamente a su chico- ahora debes irte, ten mucho cuidado- dijo atrayéndolo hacia él y volviéndolo besar.

Justin se fue a su habitación, donde preparó de inmediato sus cosas para después partir en dirección al reino de Hufflepuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se encontraba preparando su armadura y el resto de las armas que comúnmente usaría para la batalla, se disponía a salir para organizar las armas que se llevarían en el barco que les estaba asignado a los mirmidones, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

- Adelante- gritó el chico pelirrojo

- Al parecer ya tienes todo listo- dijo el joven castaño que acababa de entrar a la habitación

- Ya sabes como soy- respondió Ron con una sonrisa- me gusta tener todo listo. Pero dime, que te trae por aquí Remus, creí que estarías preparándote

- Bien, lo que sucede es que tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante

- Me pregunto que será tan importante, para que hayas venido a verme hasta mis humildes aposentos- Ron se había sentado en la cama mirando fijamente a Remus y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara

- Se trata de la relación que tienen mi primo y tú- dijo tranquilamente, tomando asiento a un lado de Ron

- Re... relación dices?- respondió con un tono nervioso- no sé a que te refieres

- Vamos Ron, no soy tonto- Remus se veía calmado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- he visto como se miran, y hasta los he visto cuando están juntos

- E... en... en serio?

- Si, la verdad me alegra que Cedric haya encontrado a alguien a quien querer- al decir esto Remus sujetó fuertemente el collar que le había dado Sirius, mientras que Ron lo miraba asombrado, ya que Remus nunca había hablado con él de esa forma- dime, tú lo quieres?

- Yo... no lo quiero- este comentario hizo que el castaño abriera mucho los ojos- yo lo amo Remus, y nunca dejaría que nada malo le pase- terminó de decir Ron

- Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- espero que lo cuides bien

- Te prometo por mi honor que lo haré

- Se que cumplirás con tu promesa querido amigo- Remus ya se había levantado de la cama y ahora había puesto una mano en el hombro de Ron- una cosa más, no le digas a Cedric acerca de esta pequeña platica, es mejor si él sigue creyendo que no se nada

- Jejeje, como quieras Remus- dijo Ron riendo

- Ah... y Ron, te agradecería mucho que no le digas a nadie acerca de este lado mío, no creo que lo entiendan- Ron lo miraba un poco confuso, pero a pesar de todo comprendía a Remus por lo que simplemente asintió- gracias

Remus salió de la habitación de Ron, ahora se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo que antes, al parecer no había pensado en todas las consecuencias que traería esa guerra con el reino de Slytherin, estaba tan concentrado en hacer los preparativos para poder zarpar de inmediato en busca de Harry que no había pensado en el hecho de que tendría que pelear con la persona mas importante para él, y esto lo hacia sentirse sumamente triste, sabia que tendría que hablar con él, de alguna manera hablaría con él, pero tal vez eso era imposible, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esperar a que todo estuviera listo para su viaje al reino de Slytherin

- Señor Remus?- una voz sacó de su ensimismamiento al guerrero

- Si, que sucede?- respondió Remus con su habitual expresión seria

- Quería avisarle que los barcos estarán listos para el anochecer, podrán partir mañana por la mañana

- Muy bien, por favor avísale a mis guerreros- Remus había suavizado su expresión.

- Si señor- después de una pequeña reverencia se retiró del lugar

_- Bien, pronto iré por ti Harry, no te preocupes_- pensó el castaño- _Sirius, solo espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con esto, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti, no sé lo que haré llegado el momento de tenerte enfrente de mí en el campo de batalla, te amo, pero es mi deber rescatar a mi príncipe y si tengo que pasar sobre ti, entonces lo haré, no importa cuanto sufra mi corazón, es mi deber._

_**Bien esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, sabemos que anda un poco serio pero bueno, la guerra se acerca y no teniamos de otra, como se has dado cuenta hemos agregado una pareja mas que esperamos sea de su agrado, y pues como somos muy buenas les tenemos mas sorpresas para los proximos capitulos( Frine: la mas proxima la veran en el que viene ¬¬),las cosas se complicaran aun mas, pero para que les contamos es mejor que lo vayan descubriendo conforme avancemos, de nueva cuenta agradecemos a las personas que siguen la historia y nos leen (gracias nn, nn). nos vemos en el proximo kp.**_

**_yui & Frine_**

**_p.d. no olviden dejar reviews para saber su opinion. n._**


	13. Preparativos en Slytherin

**HP al estilo troyano **

**cap. 13.- Preparativos en Slytherin**

-Harry?!! –Sirius no lo podía creer, Harry Potter estaba ahí, en su barco, definitivamente esto traería muchos problemas.

-Si Sirius, soy yo –el moreno bajó su verde mirada algo apenado por la situación en que se encontraba.

-Quiero una explicación, ahora! –Sirius fijó su mirada en su hermano, Draco se acercó a Sirius, definitivamente el primogénito Slytheriano estaba furioso, pero trataba de controlarse al ver lo asustado que estaba Harry.

-Por supuesto, la tendrás –respondió Draco seriamente, como nunca en su vida –Harry –dijo mirando con ternura al ojiverde – por favor, descansa un rato, aún falta para llegar a Slytherin, mientras hablaré con Sirius.

-Pero yo... –dijo Harry, él pensaba que debería participar en esa conversación, explicarle a Sirius lo que había pasado y hacerle frente a las consecuencias, al fin y al cabo había sido su decisión.

-No te preocupes, sólo hazlo, volveré en un momento –respondió el menor de los Príncipes Slytherianos con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien –Harry se sentó en la cama, al parecer, aunque insistiera, Draco lo protegería a como diera lugar.

-Sirius –dijo el rubio girándose a su hermano- vamos a tu camarote

-Bien –aceptó el mayor y ambos Príncipes abandonaron el lugar dejando a un Harry bastante acongojado por la reacción de Sirius, lo notó, estaba furioso con Draco y por ende con él.

-Ahora sí –dijo Sirius una vez que llegaron a su camarote mientras se sentaba en un elegante y cómodo sofá que su madre le había comprado en su viaje por Oriente- explícame –Draco dudó un momento, pero luego habló decidido.

-No podíamos separarnos Sirius, no podía dejarlo casarse con el estúpido de Oliver –dijo mientras la furia llenaba su mirada al recordar al prometido de Harry.

-Y esa es tu excusa? Fue una verdadera estupidez Draco!!! –respondió Sirius perdiendo el control- Y tú lo sabes, en qué diablos estabas pensando!!! -se levantó bastante exaltado.

-Sirius, por favor, solo cálmate –Draco trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano, sabía perfectamente que cuando estaba furioso era imposible hablar con él.

-Calmarme? Calmarme?!! Como diablos quieres que me calme!!!, sabes las malditas consecuencias que esto va a traer? Acaso pensaste en eso cuando trajiste al heredero Gryffindoriano y prometido del Príncipe heredero de Hufflepuff? Acaso pensaste en eso?!!!

-Yo... –Draco bajó su gris mirada al suelo.

-Por supuesto que no!!! De otra manera él no estaría aquí!! –Draco se sentó en la cama bastante abatido por la reacción de Sirius, había pensado que se molestaría un poco, bueno, mucho, pero no a tal extremo, había pensado que lo comprendería. Sirius al ver la cara de su Dragón, se dio cuenta que esa no había sido la mejor manera de reaccionar, obviamente estaba justificada, pero no era la correcta.

-Lo siento Sirius, fui egoísta al solo pensar en Harry y en mí. Pero aún así –dijo elevando su rostro con mirada decidida – no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer, lo amo más que a mi vida y él me corresponde de la misma manera. Si esta es la única forma de estar juntos, así será –Sirius se asombró de la gran determinación que mostraba Draco, siempre había sido un chico mimado y egoísta, tenía que admitirlo, pero al ver la manera en que defendía su relación con Harry, no pudo más que tratar de tranquilizarse- estoy conciente de las consecuencias de nuestros actos –continuó el rubio- pero... –un suspiro- no podía ser de otro modo.

-Draco, sabes que te quiero mucho y es precisamente por eso que me preocupa todo lo que pueda acarrear esta situación, Draco, podrías morir por esto! –ya no era furia lo que llenaba la voz y el rostro de Sirius, sino una enorme preocupación.

-Lo sé –respondió Draco en un susurro.

-Y Harry también está en peligro –Sirius se había sentado junto a su hermanito en la cama- sabes perfectamente los planes que tiene nuestro padre, si el heredero de Gryffindor llega a Slytherin no dudarán en apresarlo y utilizarlo para lograr conquistar el reino de los Potter.

-Lo admito, en eso no había pensado.

-Draco, debemos buscar una solución a esto, ni siquiera podemos regresar a Gryffindor, ya deben haber notado la desaparición de Harry y no dudo ni un instante que nos matarían, Remus... –se detuvo, no había pensado en su amor, que estaría pensando su chico, lo culparía? –qué piensas hacer Dragón –continuó tratando se apartar al guerrero de ojos dorados de su mente, ya pensaría que hacer más tarde, ahora debían resolver o al menos buscar una solución temporal al problema.

-Pensaba en llevar a Harry a nuestro castillo secreto, Sirius –dijo el rubio levantándose y parándose junto a la ventana.

-A Hogwarts?

-Si, ni siquiera nuestro padre sabe de su existencia, estaremos seguros ah

-No es mala idea, de hecho, es el lugar perfecto –aceptó el primogénito Slytheriano.

-Bien, entonces así será.

-Necesitamos planear muy bien el como van a llegar ahí, si algún guardia ve a Harry el plan se vendría abajo, incluso, sería bueno que llegando partieran rumbo a Hogwarts –analizó el moreno –así lo haremos –sentenció- con esto reduciremos las posibilidades de que seamos descubiertos

-Seamos? Nosotros? No tienes por qué involucrarte en esto Sirius... es totalmente mi responsabilidad.

-Sí, nosotros - se levantó y se acercó al rubio colocando una mano en su hombro- todos somos parte de esto, yo nunca te dejaría solo Draco, sabes que te quiero por sobre cualquiera y daría mi vida por ti –Draco se acercó y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, estaba profundamente agradecido con él.

-Gracias Paddy, gracias.

-No te preocupes mi pequeño Dragón, saldremos de esto

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, el barco de los jóvenes Príncipes arribó a las costas de Slytherin. Los baúles y todas las cosas empezaron a ser descargadas y colocadas en numerosas carretas que ya esperaban para hacer el traslado al castillo. Sirius bajó del barco ordenando que colocaran las cosas de Draco en un carruaje asegurándose que también estuvieran las cosas de Harry que su hermano le había indicado. 

-Ya está todo listo su alteza –un hombre de unos treinta años se acercó al moreno para darle la noticia.

-Muy bien Baltasar, ahora quiero que dejen ese carruaje y se dediquen a llevar el resto de las cosas al castillo, es preciso que se apresuren, mi padre me espera y la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes –dijo el moreno en tono de advertencia.

-Entendido su Alteza, lo haremos lo más rápido que podamos –respondió el sirviente con una reverencia

-Llévense a todos los hombres que sean necesarios, solo dejen a algunos guardias –dijo Sirius con un elegante gesto de la mano.

-Por supuesto su Alteza

-Bien, ahora retírate y a trabajar.

-Con su permiso Príncipe –Baltasar se alejó rápidamente, no era bueno contrariar al heredero.

Una vez que la mayoría de los hombres partió en las diversas carretas hacia el castillo, Sirius decidió que era el mejor momento para que Draco y Harry abandonaran el barco y emprendieran su camino. Sirius se dirigió veloz al camarote del rubio.

-Draco? –tocó suavemente y entró sin esperar respuesta, Harry y Draco se encontraban charlando suavemente recostados en la cama, Harry entre las piernas de Draco y apoyando su espalda en el pecho del rubio, al ver la posición en la que se encontraban Sirius no pudo evitar recordar que había estado en la misma posición con Remus hace tan solo unos días, Remus, su querido Remus, que estaría haciendo o pensando en esos momentos? –yo... lo siento...

-Qué sucede Sirius? –preguntó el rubio levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su hermano al cuál se le había ensombrecido la mirada de repente- te encuentras bien? –dijo Draco preocupado.

-N... no, estoy bien –trató de sonreír.

-Te preocupa Remus? –murmuró suavemente el ojiverde desde la cama.

-Yo... sí –aceptó el mayor.

-Lamento haberte puesto en esta posición Sirius, pero estoy seguro que Remus lo entenderá –Harry se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba su lindo rubio, el cuál lo abrazó.

-Eso espero Harry, eso espero –un triste suspiro.

-No te preocupes hermano, tu no tuviste nada que ver en esto.

-Pero los estoy ayudando y... no importa, vine porque ya está todo listo, deben partir inmediatamente –Sirius trataba de ocultar su enorme tristeza, nunca se había separado de Draco por mucho tiempo, máximo una semana para visitar reinos aliados, pero esta vez, todo era diferente, era una situación indefinida.

-Ya estamos listos –respondió Draco mientras tomaba la túnica negra de Harry y se la colocaba –podemos irnos.

-Bien, entonces, adelante –dijo el mayor bajando sus bellos ojos grises tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Adiós Sirius –dijo Harry abrazando al aludido, quien correspondió el gesto –y gracias

-Adiós Harry, cuídense mucho

-Lo haremos, te espero en la puerta Draco –Harry se colocó la capucha de su túnica y salió del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien Dragón... cuídate mucho –dijo el moreno jalando a Draco hacia sí y estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Tu también hermano, de verdad lamento todos los problemas que te he causado –el rubio abrazaba por la cintura a su querido hermano, separarse de él era muy doloroso. No pudieron evitarlo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Para qué son los hermanos? –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, una sonrisa amarga por la despedida –ahora debes partir –dijo separándose de su pequeño Dragón mientras apartaba un mechón rubio de los ojos de su hermanito- trataré de visitarte lo más pronto que pueda, te mandaré un mensajero para que estés informado de lo que sucede.

-Te esperaré con ansia... adiós Paddy –un último abrazo.

-Adiós Dragón- se separaron y el rubio abandonó la habitación. Sirius no podía acompañarlos, había citado a los guardias que se habían quedado en el barco, en su camarote, para evitar que vieran la partida de los chicos, ahora se dirigía hacia ahí, al llegar todos estaban reunidos, se acercó a la ventana y desde ahí pudo ver como partían Harry y Draco en el carruaje conducido por un sirviente de suma confianza para Sirius, sonrió ligeramente y empezó la reunión. Lo habían logrado, por ahora.

* * *

-Ya era hora de que llegaran Sirius, en dónde está tu hermano? –Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos documentos sumamente importantes cuando su hijo mayor entró. 

-Draco no está aqu

-Puedo verlo, necesito hablar con él, al parecer hemos llegado a un arreglo con el reino de Ravenclaw y un enlace matrimonial entre nuestros reinos sería la mejor forma de sellarlo, dile que venga a verme inmediatamente –dijo muy sonriente el patriarca Malfoy- conocí a la princesa de ese reino, no tiene nuestra elegancia natural pero es bonita.

-Padre...-Sirius respiró profundo para darse valor, tenía que comunicarle a su padre la huída de su hermano, era necesario prepararse en caso de una guerra- Draco huyó con el heredero de Gryffindor

-Que?!! –cuestionó Lucius levantándose y golpeando la mesa con su mano- me quieres explicar de que demonios hablas!!!

-Al parecer se enamoraron y se fugaron, me dejó una nota en mi camarote esta mañana, tuve que zarpar inmediatamente para evitar las represalias de los Gryffindorianos.

-Tu hermano es un estúpido!!!! Acaba de arruinar todos mis planes!!! –dijo saliendo detrás de su escritorio – dime dónde está!! Qué significa eso de que se enamoró de ese chiquillo!! –exigió.

-Ignoro su paradero, y así como lo escuchaste, se enamoraron, no sé más, Draco nunca me dijo acerca de esto, lo único que sé es lo que me dejó en la nota.

-No me mientas Sirius!! Tu hermano y tú se cuentan todo, no pudo irse sin decirte sus planes, es absurdo!!! –Lucius estaba por completo fuera de sus casillas. Sus grises ojos relampagueaban de furia.

-Pues lo hizo.

-Esto es un desastre!! –dijo el rey sentándose en una silla cercana.

-Padre, debemos prepararnos para una posible guerra, los Potter no se quedarán tan tranquilos y cuentan con la ayuda de Oliver y su ejército, sin mencionar a Remus –punzada en el corazón- y sus Mirmidones, debemos proteger a nuestro pueblo.

-Y nosotros estamos solos... a menos que...

-A menos que qué padre? –a Sirius no le gustó el tono de su padre.

-A menos que sepamos manipular la situación a nuestro favor

-No te entiendo

-Utilizaremos a Ravenclaw a nuestro favor –respondió Lucius levantándose y caminando por la habitación- con su ejército y el nuestro se igualan las oportunidades.

-Cómo piensas convencer al rey de Ravenclaw de que nos ayude?, ellos siempre han sido neutrales en nuestros conflictos.

-Pero ahora es diferente, es muy simple hijo, les diremos que secuestraron a tu hermano para evitar la unión de nuestros reinos y así poder conquistar Ravenclaw y Slytherin más fácilmente.

-No lo creerán de James –respondió Sirius dudoso

-De él no, pero si de Oliver, a Richard Granger rey de Ravenclaw nunca le a agradado ese chico, él lo creerá –una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió el aristocrático rostro de Lucius –así lucharan a nuestro lado cuando nos ataquen y les haremos creer que ellos son los siguientes.

-No es una mala idea Padre, debo admitirlo –a Sirius no le agradaba la idea de la manipulación y el engaño, pero en tales circunstancias era necesario o su pueblo sería masacrado en venganza.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo el rey arrogante- es mi idea. Sin embargo –su mirada se volvió fría- debemos averiguar el paradero de tu hermano, debemos matar a Harry ahora que está desprotegido, así Gryffindor se quedará sin heredero y no se consumará la unión entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, lo que disminuirá su poder militar, y cuando Draco se case con la Princesita Hermione seremos más poderosos y podremos conquistar por fin el reino de Gryffindor (Frine: o-r-a-l-e o.O que buen plan, malo y perverso pero muy bueno)

-Como digas padre –esa era la parte que Sirius había temido, ahora ambos chicos, Harry y Draco, estaban en peligro de muerte.

-Avisa a nuestro ejército que se prepare, no creo que nuestra visitas tarden mucho en llegar-se sentó rápidamente en su escritorio, sacó un pergamino y empezó a escribir- envía al mensajero más rápido con este documento a Ravenclaw, deben llegar lo antes posible o todo el plan fracasará, es una suerte que ese reino no esté tan lejos de aquí- terminó de escribir- toma –Sirius se acercó y tomó el documento que su padre había metido y sellado en un sobre- aquí está toda la explicación, a más tardar, mañana por la mañana estaremos listos para lo que venga.

-Bien Padre, me retiro- Sirius abandonó la habitación. _Una guerra... fui entrenado para todo, pero no sé si podré levantar mi espada en contra tuya mi amor, mi Remus,_ pensó el apuesto moreno con su mirada llena de tristeza, _podrás tú hacerlo en contra mía?_ Bajó a los establos donde encontró a un chico atendiendo a los caballos.

-Kyle – llamó Sirius a aquel joven de no más de 20 años.

-Sí Alteza? –preguntó el chico haciendo una reverencia al acercarse al joven Príncipe.

-Necesito que lleves un mensaje urgente al rey de Ravenclaw, debes esperar la contestación y regresar de inmediato –dijo el moreno entregándole un sobre al joven mensajero.

-Partiré ahora mismo Príncipe.

-Debes ser rápido Kyle y muy cuidadoso

-Por supuesto, con su permiso Príncipe –una reverencia de despedida.

-Ve –Sirius abandonó el lugar para dirigirse al campamento de su ejército y darles el mensaje de su padre..

* * *

-Así que este es Hogwarts –dijo el ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa- es muy bello. 

-Pero tú lo opacas con tu belleza –Harry y Draco habían arribado al castillo secreto de Sirius y Draco, el cuál habían obtenido por un trato con un aristócrata de la región que había salido del país por cuestiones de vida o muerte vendiéndoles tan hermoso lugar. Draco y Sirius lo utilizaban para sus numerosas juergas y éstas se mantuvieran lo mas secretas posibles. Los sirvientes del castillo, los cuáles habían hecho un voto de total fidelidad a los jóvenes príncipes, se encontraban instalando las cosas de ambos chicos mientras la pareja daba un paseo por los terrenos del lugar, llegaron a la orilla del lago y se sentaron, admirando el bello atardecer, observaron como el Sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Draco, me preocupa todo lo que hemos desatado con nuestra fuga –Harry bajó la mirada, el rubio lo abrazó y acarició su rostro.

-Lo sé, a mi también me preocupa, pero... si queremos ser felices debemos ser un poco egoístas y pensar una vez en nosotros.

-Siento pena por mis padres, deben estar muy tristes –una solitaria lágrima se desprendió de la mirada verde.

-Solo es temporal Harry, verás que todo se solucionar

-Lo que más intranquilo me tiene es lo que Oliver pueda hacer, es muy vengativo, podría intentar matarte, yo... –las lágrimas aumentaron- me moriría si algo te pasara Draco.

-Nada me pasará, tan débil me crees?

-Yo no... –Draco sonrió.

-Estaré bien, ambos estaremos bien.

-Te amo tanto Draco

-Y yo a ti mi amor –sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que poco a poco aumentó de intensidad, se volvió apasionado, desesperado, Draco recostó al moreno sobre la hierba y se colocó sobre él. Beso su rostro con devoción, cada centímetro, buscó nuevamente sus labios y los saboreó, eran absolutamente deliciosos, recorrió el cuello moreno mordiendo de vez en cuando, Harry jadeaba en respuesta. Draco volvió a los labios de su hermoso chico, luego de un rato se separó –Te voy a hacer muy feliz, te lo juro Harry –aseguró el Slytheriano enlazando su gris mirada con la verde.

-Oh Draco –el moreno beso los labios frente a él- solo con estar contigo ya lo soy.

* * *

-Guerreros de Slytherin, el momento ha llegado –Lucius se encontraba frente a su numeroso y bien entrenado ejército, Sirius se encontraba de pie junto a él- la guerra con el reino de Gryffindor pronto dará inicio –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro- por fin derrotaremos a James Potter y tomaremos el control de los cuatro reinos más importantes, Slytherin será la potencia más grande que el mundo haya visto, Hufflepuff caerá junto con Gryffindor, nadie podrá detenernos. Deberán luchar hasta la muerte si es necesario, acaben con sus oponentes, destrúyanlos, no tengan misericordia alguna, la misericordia y la compasión son para los débiles. El poder lo es todo y nosotros tenemos ese poder –los guerreros gritaron apoyando lo dicho por su rey- la victoria está asegurada. Sin embargo, debo comunicarles la penosa afrenta de la que hemos sido víctimas mis guerreros –dijo en tono serio, pero sus ojos, según notó Sirius, traicionaban su actuación, estaban radiantes de felicidad- los Gryffindorianos han raptado a su Príncipe –Sirius miró a su padre asombrado, le estaba mintiendo a su propio pueblo!- mi querido hijo Draco a sido tomado prisionero para obligarnos a rendirnos, lo cuál no sucederá NUNCA –los guerreros gritaron indignados- acabaremos con ellos y rescataremos a mi hijo de sus sucias manos, pagarán la enorme ofensa contra nuestro pueblo con sus vidas!!!! –un nuevo grito de apoyo- y ahora, a prepararse, que mañana será el gran día!!!!- Lucius saludó con la mano a sus guerreros y se giró hacia Sirius – todo está listo –dijo suavemente para que solo Sirius lo escuchara- por lo menos la estupidez de tu hermano sirvió para algo Jajaja –Entró de nuevo al castillo dejando a Sirius parado en el mismo lugar, solo miraba alejarse a su padre, sabía de su gran ambición por el poder, pero nunca pensó que lo buscara a costa de su familia y de su pueblo. Miró a los guerreros. 

-General Zabini –dijo Sirius llamando a un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Dígame Alteza –una reverencia de respeto.

-Preparen la defensa en las costas, debemos evitar en primer lugar que logren desembarcar, ponga líneas de defensa alrededor del castillo, preparen todas las armas y avísenme en cuanto todo esté listo para hacer una supervisión.

-Por supuesto su Alteza –el chico se retiró y empezó a dirigir a los demás guerreros. Sirius los observó un instante, luego se giró y emprendió su camino de regreso al castillo –ya veremos las verdaderas consecuencias de todo esto mañana –suspiró y se adentró en el enorme castillo.

* * *

-Rey Richard, ha llegado un mensajero del reino de Slytherin, le trae un mensaje importante del rey Lucius –un hombre entró de improvisto a la cena que se llevaba a cabo en el comedor de la familia real Granger y se acercó al rey susurrándole en su oído. 

-Llévalo a mi despacho, iré en seguida –contestó el rey y el sirviente se retiró de inmediato –Ahora vuelvo –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su esposa Carol y a su hija Hermione –debo atender un asunto importante.

-Por favor, no tardes querido, sabes que no me gusta cenar sin ti –respondió la bella reina con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes amor, no tardaré –y se retiró del comedor dirigiéndose apresurado a su despacho.

-Buenas noches Alteza –saludó Kyle con una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, cuál es el mensaje? –dijo sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio (o mesa).

-El rey Lucius le envía este sobre y espera respuesta inmediata –Kyle le entregó el sobre, Richard lo abrió y lo leyó, su semblante se volvió sombrío pero no perdió la serenidad por la que era tan conocido en su reino. Sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir, al terminar lo metió en un sobre y lo cerró con el selló real de Ravenclaw, se lo entregó a Kyle.

-Aquí tienes tu respuesta, ahora debes partir, no hay tiempo –Kyle tomó el sobre.

-Con permiso Alteza –hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Una vez que el mensajero de Slytherin se hubo retirado, Richard salió apresurado del salón y se dirigió hacia una habitación en específico que quedaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba, tocó la puerta.

-Quién es? –una voz gruesa y varonil se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-Soy Richard, necesito hablar contigo –la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, alto y un tanto desgarbado, pero apuesto.

-Adelante su majestad –dijo moviéndose para dejar pasar al rey –siéntese, qué sucede? –ambos se sentaron

-Tenemos un problema Víctor, y como general y líder de mi ejército debes enterarte de inmediato, el reino de Slytherin será atacado tal vez mañana por los reinos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y han solicitado nuestra ayuda, he aceptado, debemos partir lo antes posible.

-Aceptó Majestad? No entiendo, nunca hemos intervenido en los conflictos de los otros reinos –dijo el chico algo confuso.

-Ahora es diferente, no te lo había comunicado pero he hecho un acuerdo con Lucius Malfoy de unir nuestros reinos a través de un matrimonio entre su hijo menor Draco y mi pequeña Herm –Víctor quedó en shock, no podían, no debían hacerlo!! Intentó guardar la compostura–el problema es que Oliver Wood de Hufflepuff ha influenciado a James Potter y han planeado atacar a Slytherin y a Ravenclaw, y para asegurar su victoria e impedir nuestra unión han secuestrado a Draco. No podemos permitirlo Víctor –dijo levantándose y caminando por la habitación de su mejor general- si vencen a Slytherin los siguientes seremos nosotros!!, es por eso que he decidido pelear junto a Lucius.

-Tiene razón alteza, debemos impedir a toda costa su victoria –respondió Víctor Krum.

-Necesito que prepares a nuestro ejército para partir de inmediato, si es posible a primera hora de mañana, debemos llegar lo antes posible.

-No se preocupe, iré de inmediato

-Bien, debo regresar a la cena con mi familia, te espero después en mi despacho para que me informes de los avances –dijo el rey dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ahí estaré Majestad –Richard se retiró.

Un par de horas más tarde, Víctor se dirigía al despacho de Richard para informarle de los avances en sus preparativos cuando al pasar por el jardín vio una silueta que le era muy familiar, se acercó sigilosamente para no asustarla.

-Herm?

-Víctor! –contestó la chica con una enorme sonrisa, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla suavemente y rodearla con sus fuertes brazos –hace mucho que no podemos estar a solas –dijo la chica después que el beso terminó.

-Hay algo que debo preguntarte –La mirada del general bajó velada por la tristeza.

-Qué sucede amor? –cuestionó la chica acariciando el rostro frente a ella.

-Tu padre me dijo que estás comprometida con uno de los Príncipes de Slytherin, es eso verdad? –Herm quedó pálida y bajó la mirada.

-Sí, mi padre me lo comunicó esta mañana –levantó sus castaños ojos y los fijó en los negros que la miraban con una enorme tristeza –pero yo no deseo casarme con él!! –dijo desesperada – a quien amo es a ti, lo sabes Víctor, eres mi vida!!

-También te amo Herm, pero no podemos ir en contra de los designios de tu padre.

-Pero...

-Soy leal a mi rey, he jurado proteger al pueblo de Ravenclaw incluso con mi vida, yo nunca podría darte todo lo que mereces mi pequeña –Víctor levantó una mano y limpió las lágrimas que surcaban el bello rostro de la princesa –por lo que es preciso que obedezcas a tu padre. Escúchame, mañana partiremos hacia Slytherin, habrá una guerra con Hufflepuff y Gryffindor y pelearemos junto a Slytherin –Herm miró asustada a Víctor.

-Una guerra? Pero por qué?

-Secuestraron a tu prometido e iremos a rescatarlo y a evitar el dominio de nuestras tierras, será una cruenta batalla y quiero que seas conciente de las posibles consecuencias –la chica se abrazó a Víctor con fuerza.

-No me dejes Víctor, por favor!

-Siempre estaré en tu corazón mi pequeña flor, pero es mi deber y debo partir, cuídate mi niña y recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte- tomó el suave rostro entre sus manos, la beso tiernamente y se alejó, dejando a una Herm totalmente abatida.

* * *

-Su majestad, llegó la contestación de Ravenclaw. 

-Entrégamela de inmediato –Kyle entregó el sobre a su rey –retírate –el chico abandonó la habitación. Lucius abrió la misiva y la leyó, una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa cubrió sus finas facciones –Perfecto, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar para que llegue mi momento de gloria jajaja, dominaré los cuatro reinos más importante, seré el gobernante supremo y nadie va a detenerme, solo era cuestión de esperar la oportunidad adecuada y ésta ha llegado.

**_(las autoras se esconden detrás de los escudos de los mirmidones), por favor no nos maten, sabemos que hemos tardado una eternidad en subir este capitulo, pero es que hemos tenido muchos trabajos en la escuela y no hemos tenido el tiempo(yui: sabemos que no es excusa, Frine:asi es, pero por favor, entiendan, queremos pasar de año, jejeje)pero les prometemos que a partir de ahora trataremos de de subir los capis lo mas pronto posible(yui: sip, palabra de scout, Frine: pero si tu nuncahas sidoscout, yui: u¬¬, pero tu si, asi que aun asi cuenta n.n), asi que por favor dejennos vivir un poco mas de tiempo,(Frine:el suficiente para terminar la historia n.n, yui: y si sus almas caritativas no dejan vivir mas se los agradeceremos), bien sin nada mas que decir esperamos que les haya gustado este capi y no se olviden de dejar reviwes._**

_**atte. yui the vampire & Frine**_


	14. El inicio de una Guerra

**_Bien, bien despúes de una largaaa espera, al fin hemos podido subir el capitulo 14, se imaginan, ¡¡¡el cap. 14!!!, esto es súper emocionante, la historia ha empezado a tomar un nuevo curso y muchas situaciones inesperadas esperan a nuestro queridos protagonistas, espero que lo disfruten mucho, y bien aqui esta el cap 14._**

**HP al estilo Troyano**

**cap. 14.- El comienzo de una Guerra**

Los barcos de Gryffindor habían zarpado muy temprano en la mañana, mucho antes de que el astro sol se encontrara en lo más alto del cielo. Ya casi se encontraban a punto de llegar al reino de Slytherin, para suerte de ellos tenían los barcos mas veloces (Frine: jaja, no conocían el barco de Sirius, yui: u¬¬), y ahora contaban con el apoyo del reino de Hufflepuff cuyos barcos se habían unido a ellos a mitad del camino, por lo que sus fuerzas se habían incrementado. Remus y los Mirmidones poseían su propia embarcación, que era aún más veloz que las que poseía el reino de Gryffindor y se distinguía de éstas por ser de color negro, por lo cual, su barco iba a la cabeza de los demás. Remus quería ser el primero en pisar tierra, pero por el momento esperaba pacientemente en su camarote.

- Remus?- llamó una voz desde la puerta del camarote- te encuentras bien?

- Como podría estarlo Cedric- Remus se encontraba parado enfrente de la ventana de su camarote viendo el inmenso mar, cuando fijó la mirada en la tierra que yacía frente a él, el reino de Slytherin se encontraba mas cerca.

- Sé que esto es muy duro para ti- dijo el joven muchacho con una voz triste- dime, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- De hecho, hay algo que si puedes hacer por mi- Remus se había girado para quedar de frente a Cedric

- Dime que es primo, prometo cumplirlo

- Entonces... promete que te quedarás en el campamento- el castaño miraba con ojos preocupados a su joven primo- que te mantendrás alejado de la batalla, promete que lo harás

- Pero... qué dices!- Cedric estaba sorprendido- cómo me puedes pedir semejante cosa?!, yo... no puedo cumplir con eso, he entrenado tanto como los demás, también he esperado mucho tiempo para poder pelear en una batalla real

- Cedric, tienes que entender que...- pero Remus no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por el chico de ojos azules que en ese momento brillaban con furia

- No!!!, tú no puedes hacerme esto, sencillamente no es justo lo que me pides hacer!, yo... yo... yo no puedo quedarme simplemente mirando sin hacer nada!!- Cedric miraba dentro de esos dorados ojos que siempre se mantenían serenos, pero ahora se podía ver mucho mas en ellos: dolor, cosa que el otro chico notó- por favor Remus, no puedes- una súplica se podía distinguir en sus ojos azules.

- Cedric- dijo el castaño con voz tranquila y serena, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y reflejando todo lo que sentía- tú sabes que te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mi, y no me perdonaría si algo te llegase a suceder, por eso...- Remus respiro hondo- por eso te pido ese único favor, porque no quiero que nada malo te pase, simplemente no puedo permitir que nada te pase- la mirada del guerrero se hizo aún mas intensa- ya perdí a un hermano (Frine: refiriéndose a Harry), no pienso perder a otro.

- Remus- dijo casi en un suspiro- está bien, te lo prometo, me quedaré a distancia

- Te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía escuchar eso- Remus se acercó a Cedric rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo- ahora podré pelar con mas tranquilidad- Remus se separó un poco de su primo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- y sé de alguien que también estará mas tranquilo si sabe que no pelearás.

- Pe... pero qué dices?- Cedric había adoptado un tono carmesí- yo... yo no tengo idea de que hablas

- Jejejeje, no te preocupes Cedric- una sonrisa picara se formó en su rostro- ya sé todo acerca de ti y Ron, y estoy de acuerdo con eso,

- E... en serio?- Remus asintió en respuesta a lo que Cedric lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza- muchas gracias primo!!!, me alegra tener tu aprobación en esto

- Sé que ambos se quieren, y realmente estoy feliz por ustedes- el castaño seguía abrazando a su primo- ahora vete que ya no debe faltar mucho por llegar y supongo que querrás pasar un tiempo con él antes de que todo comience

- Esta bien, jejeje, la verdad es que si me gustaría pasar un rato con él- respondió Cedric sonrojándose un poco

- Bien, entonces no pierdas mas tiempo- ambos chicos se soltaron, y se dieron una ultima sonrisa- estoy seguro que te debe estar esperando- dicho esto, Remus volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a la ventana, mientras el joven de ojos azules caminaba en dirección a la puerta para retirarse, pero antes de salir volvió a llamar a su primo

- Remus?- llamó Cedric desde la puerta, Remus solo se giró un poco para poder verle- estoy seguro que él también debe sentirse igual que tú.

- No sé Cedric, la verdad no sé como podría sentirse Harry en estos momentos

- Yo no me refería a Harry- dicho esto le regaló una última sonrisa a un sorprendido Remus y se retiró del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Príncipe

-Sí Zabini? Qué sucede? –el joven general se acercó al primogénito Slytheriano, ambos se encontraban en las afueras del castillo encargándose de los últimos preparativos para la cruenta batalla que se acercaba.

-Alteza, ha llegado un mensajero, el ejército de Ravenclaw llegó hace una hora y ya han tomado posición junto a nuestro ejército en las costas, el Rey Richard ya está con su padre.

-Bien, al parecer ya está todo listo, solo es cuestión de esperar –dijo Sirius con un suspiro. Cuando de pronto, el sonido de una campana rompió la tranquilidad de aquel día.

-No tenemos que esperar mucho Príncipe, los barcos de Gryffindor, y al parecer los de Hufflepuff, ya pueden distinguirse en el horizonte, en no más de media hora estarán en nuestras playas-Sirius se sobresaltó ante la proximidad de su encuentro con Remus, el momento había llegado, ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que enfrentarse a su amor.

-Bien, llegó el momento, preparen mi caballo, saldremos de inmediato.

-Entendido Alteza –Zabini se alejó y se dirigió rápidamente a cumplir la orden de su próximo gobernante. Unos minutos después regresó junto con un sirviente, traían los caballos ya listos para partir–Todo listo Alteza, podemos partir.

-Bien, entonces, vamos –ambos chicos montaron y se dirigieron rápidamente a las costas en donde el arribo del enemigo era cada vez más cercano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Draco?

-Si?

-No crees que ya fueron suficientes uvas por hoy? –Ambos chicos se encontraban en el bello y enorme comedor de Hogwarts degustando un verdadero banquete, bueno, al menos Harry porque Draco no había pasado de las uvas-

-Bromeas verdad? Son UVAS!!!!!! Jamás son suficientes jajaja –una risa que a Harry le pareció algo psicópata atacó a Draco.

-Bien, como quieras, pero… ash, de verdad odio cuando comes tus malditas uvas!! Hace una hora que estoy tratando de platicar contigo y me ignoras, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos pusiste esa cara de deleite como cuando comes tus malditas frutas- el moreno parecía verdaderamente harto

-Eh… me decías?

-Basta!! Me voy a nuestra habitación y ni se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí–sentenció el joven Príncipe y se levantó de la mesa abruptamente

-Pero…pero a dónde vas? Qué hice ahora? –Draco puso cara de total y completa confusión pero se levantó a tiempo para tomar a Harry de un brazo y jalarlo hacia él para poder abrazarlo –lo siento amor, no volverá a pasar, lo lamento de verdad –dijo el rubio aunque no tenía ni idea de que había hecho, pero por la cara que puso, Harry no pudo resistirse (Frine: y quién si jaja yui: yo?.... mmm... Jaja no es cierto Frine: oh ya cállate y sigue escribiendo, no veo que tus manos se muevan yui: eh, yo no estoy escribiendo ¬¬ Frine: o.O estem, jaja, ok).

-Bien, pero a cambio quiero…

-Lo que quieras amorcito –respondió el rubio con una dulce e irresistible sonrisa.

-Vamos a pasear al bosque

-Qué, al bosque? Pero…pero ahí hay o.O –puso cara de temor- lobos, y si nos comen?

-No hablas en serio, verdad?

-Yo…

-Eres un cobarde –dijo Harry golpeando el brazo del rubio.

-Jaja, no es cierto, vamos –ambos salieron del comedor y después, abandonaron el castillo, habían planeado pasar un día agradable, el cuál ya lo era estando juntos (Frine: cada vez me pongo más cursi u.uU, necesito ver sangre ya!!!, yui: nadie te lo va a negar n.n, jeje).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius había llegado a la playa, podía divisar perfectamente los barcos que se acercaban, el de Remus iba adelante liderando a los dos ejércitos. Cada vez se acercaban más, era hora de prepararse para recibirlos. Sirius se acercó a su ejercito y al de Ravenclaw, en general eran una pequeña parte de la totalidad de sus tropas.

-Zabini, llegó la hora, indica que tomen sus posiciones, debemos tener mucho cuidado con los Mirmidones si queremos sobrevivir y ganar esta guerra.

-Entendido Alteza –Zabini se alejó y Sirius pudo observar como enseguida ya estaban listos para recibir el ataque del enemigo, las barricadas ya estaban listas y los guerreros junto con sus inseparables espadas, y su grupo de arqueros, ya estaban en posición y listos para la batalla. Sirius por su parte, tomó su lugar detrás de la barricada que protegía la playa, solo era cuestión de esperar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Remus –dijo Ron- ya está todo listo- ambos chicos al igual que el resto de los Mirmidones, a excepción de Cedric, ya estaban en la cubierta del barco portando sus negras armaduras y sus armas.

-Bien- dijo Remus mirando la playa y a los guerreros en ella- es momento –gritó a sus guerreros- prepárense a atacar apenas el barco toque la playa

-Entendido –gritaron todos lo Mirmidones.

-Somos los más grandes guerreros que hayan existido y justo a hora lo demostraremos!! –los Mirmidones gritaron su apoyo- acabaremos con el enemigo y recuperaremos a nuestro Príncipe –se acercaban a las costas- la victoria es nuestra!! Están listos para ella?

-Listos!!! –gritaron los Mirmidones muy motivados por su líder.

-En posición!!

Los fieros guerreros se colocaron y solo esperaban el primer contacto del barco con tierra firme.

-AHORA!!! –gritó Remus, las negras figuras abandonaron la seguridad del barco y fueron recibidas por la flechas que atravesaban el aire en dirección a ellos –AGRÚPENSE!!! –la orden fue obedecida y enseguida los veinte fieros guerreros tomaron posición de defensa en un círculo resguardándose tras sus escudos que inutilizaron el ataque enemigo, mientras seguían avanzando –Bien, a mi orden... –dijo Remus a sus guerreros – empezamos el ataque, tomaremos esta maldita playa en 15 minutos máximo, no quiero fallas –una vez que llegaron bastante cerca de la barricada del enemigo Remus dio la orden – ATAQUEN!!! – los veinte guerreros se separaron y comenzaron lo que mas tarde sería considerado una masacre para los guerreros de Slytherin y Ravenclaw ( yui: la palabra ravenclawnianos es una palabra muy larga y difícil de leer y escribir, por lo tanto nunca será utilizada Frine: tampoco hufflepuffianos, se necesita mucha concentración para escribirla, así que serán guerreros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff).

La lucha comenzó, sangrienta como cualquier batalla, Sirius veía algo desesperado como sus guerreros eran acabados por los Mirmidones de Remus, solo veinte, veinte guerreros estaban logrando eliminar sin dificultades la primera línea de defensa de Slytherin. En muy poco tiempo los demás barcos enemigos arribaron y los ejércitos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se unieron a la sangrienta batalla. En instantes, y gracias a que los Mirmidones les abrieron el camino, lo guerreros invasores se abalanzaban para atacar al joven príncipe heredero, quien luchaba salvajemente por su vida, pero gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades, había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

En cuanto Remus hubo eliminado la primera línea de defensa, se dirigió junto con los Mirmidones al templo de Voldemort, figura religiosa de suma importancia para los Slytherianos, al destruir el templo Remus les demostraría a todos su enorme poder. Sirius al notar esto, llamó a un grupo de guardias, aproximadamente treinta, para que lo acompañaran al templo, dejando al mando de las tropas a Zabini para que continuara con la resistencia.

-Zabini

-Alteza –respondió el general mientras eliminaba a un guerrero de Hufflepuff

-Voy a tratar de evitar que saqueen nuestro templo, –Sirius eliminó a un Gryffindoriano- marca la retirada, debemos defender el castillo a como de lugar, regresa y prepáralos

-Y usted alteza? No puedo dejarlo aquí

-No te preocupes, yo llegaré, ahora ve

-Como ordene

Sirius vio alejarse al moreno para avisar a sus tropas de la retirada y le hizo una seña a sus guardias para dirigirse inmediatamente al templo hacia donde se habían encaminado los Mirmidones junto con Remus. El castaño se encontraba en las puertas del templo acompañado solo por Ron, puesto que los demás se encontraban ya en el interior.

Se están acercando Remus- dijo el pelirrojo, con la vista en dirección a donde se encontraba Sirius

Dame tu lanza Ron- el castaño extendió la mano para sujetar el arma que Ron le estaba ofreciendo. El príncipe y sus guerreros aún se encontraban muy lejos del templo, pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para que Remus demostrara de lo era capaz. Remus se preparó, tomó la lanza en su mano derecha, levantó el brazo para tomar impulso y la envió mortífera hacia su objetivo. Ambos guerreros se retiraron los cascos, Remus observó fijamente a Sirius para luego entrar en el templo seguido por Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los guerreros de Slytherin cabalgaban velozmente en dirección al templo, Sirius pudo divisar como dos figuras se encontraban esperándolos en la entrada, observó como una de las figuras le daba una lanza a la mas alta, y en menos de un parpadeo la lanza surcó los aires pasando a escasos centímetros de él, de inmediato giró sus ojos grises buscando al desafortunado que había recibido tan mortal ataque, para luego dirigir su mirada de nuevo a los dos guerreros viendo como se quitaban los cascos, dejando al descubierto el rostro de aquel que había ocasionado la muerte de uno de sus hombres: ¡¡era Remus!!, sintió una punzada en el corazón (Frine: Nooo!!, otra lanza asesina O.O yui: no payasa, es por dolor Frine: por eso, la lanza!!! yui: que no!!! , fue por ver a Remus y saber que estuvo a punto de matarlo ¬¬, Frine: ah bueno, así si n.nU) al verlo, para luego observar como ambos guerreros se perdían dentro del templo.

Sirius ordenó enseguida a sus guerreros acelerar el paso, mientras recorrían el último tramo para llegar al templo no pudo evitar entristecerse, tal vez esa lanza era dirigida hacia él, fueron escasos centímetros los que le habían permitido vivir. Tendría que estar preparado para todo, si Remus quería podía matarlo en un segundo. Llegaron al templo, algunos guardias se quedaron en la puerta vigilando, los demás entraron junto con Sirius quien se colocó al frente de los guerreros, no sin antes desenvainar sus espadas. El silencio que reinaba dentro del oscuro templo puso muy nervioso al apuesto Príncipe, algo definitivamente no andaba bien, pero aun así siguieron avanzando, los guerreros de Slytherin caminaban sigilosamente hasta la parte mas iluminada, cuando de pronto, los Mirmidones salieron de detrás de las columnas que adornaban el interior, atacando a los desprevenidos guerreros, Sirius se abrió paso de entre los guerreros que lo atacaban hasta lograr llegar a la siguiente habitación donde sabia que Remus lo estaría esperando.

-Sirius -habló una voz desde las penumbras- veo que has logrado llegar hasta aquí- Remus caminó lentamente hasta quedar a la vista de Sirius

-No me subestimes, Remus, no soy tan débil- Sirius había fijado su mirada en los dorados ojos en donde solo podía ver: decepción

-Lo sé, pero no tienes oportunidad frente a mi

-No seas tan arrogante Remus, son solo palabras

-Entonces te lo demostraré con acciones- ambos levantaron sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar. Con cada golpe de su espada Sirius sentía dolor en su corazón, nunca hubiera deseado pelear contra Remus, lo amaba y pensaba que era correspondido, pero los fríos ojos dorados lo hacían dudar en esos momentos. Siguieron luchando hasta llegar hasta la parte trasera del templo que se encontraba al descubierto, de pronto se encontraron rodeados por los Mirmidones que ya habían acabado con los guerreros de Sirius, solo faltaba él.

-Parece que ha llegado el momento de que acabes conmigo- dijo Sirius manteniendo la frente en alto y sin dejar de ver a Remus

-No es tu vida la que quiero- respondió el castaño- sino la de tu hermano, traicionó la confianza del rey James, y Draco lo va pagar

-Sabes perfectamente que no permitiré que dañes a mi hermano- Sirius se mantenía sereno- y si tengo que morir para defenderlo, entonces así será, pero he de decirte que las cosas no son como tú piensas

-No trates de confundirme Sirius, las cosas son muy claras para mi -una furia inundó sus ojos- la decisión esta tomada y Draco debe morir

-Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo

-De lo que espero no arrepentirme, es de dejarte ir, ahora hazlo, sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes

-No voy a huir como un cobarde

-Esa no es mi visión, debes irte y prepararte, esto solo fue el comienzo, la verdadera batalla aún no ha empezado, vete y avísale a Draco que mi espada esta lista para atravesar su corazón.

Sirius lo miro altivo, guardó su espada y descendió del templo por las escaleras traseras, Remus pudo observar como montaba en su caballo y algunos guerreros se le unían para regresar al castillo, no sin antes Sirius le dirigiera una última mirada que solo lastimó más el corazón de Remus, había sido una advertencia, la próxima vez que se encontraran, uno moriría..

-Por que lo dejaste ir?-Ron se había acercado a Remus, murmurando suavemente la pregunta para que los demás Mirmidones no le escucharan.

-Porque lo amo- respondió.

-Pero es tu enemigo.

-Lo sé, pero díselo a mi corazón.

-Tendrás que pelear con él si es necesario, no puedes evitarlo para siempre.

-Eso también lo sé, y estoy preparado, pero por ahora es mejor así- Remus le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y se giró hacia el resto de los Mirmidones.

-Ya tenemos la playa, tenemos que alzar nuestro campamento y prepararnos para la próxima batalla, tomaremos el castillo y rescataremos a Harry lo antes posible, así que a trabajar –Remus volvió a internarse en el templo, ya en soledad, tomó entre sus manos la cadena y el dije que Sirius le había regalado. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Padre- Sirius entró presuroso al salón en donde Lucius y Richard charlaban con un general de Ravenclaw.

-Qué sucede Sirius, cómo les fue? Ya llegaron? –dijo Lucius levantado su gris mirada hacia su primogénito

-Si, pero hemos fracasado rotundamente, perdimos el control de la playa, apenas pudimos sobrevivir.

-Maldición!! –el rey de Slytherin estaba furioso –No importa, los detendremos, no podrán pasar las enormes murallas de nuestra ciudad- su rostro ya se había tranquilizado al igual que su voz- Por cierto, quiero presentarte a Richard de Ravenclaw y a su general Víctor Krum.

-Un placer –respondió Sirius

-Ellos nos han traído nuevas estrategias, revísalas

-Si padre, solo debo arreglar algo y regreso –Sirius salió y se dirigió a las caballerizas en donde encontró a Kyle de nuevo.

-Kyle, necesito que lleves un mensaje a Hogwarts

-Si Alteza-Sirius le entregó un sobre.

-Absoluto secreto, regresa de inmediato.

-Si –el joven desapareció.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Príncipe Draco, le ha llegado una carta de Slytherin- un sirviente se había acercado al rubio con un sobre en la mano.

-Dámela y retírate – el sirviente obedeció y desapareció (Frine: desapareció, aunque no literalmente, ya saben que en Historia de Hogwarts... yui: cállate Frine, ya te pareces a Hermione, además, no existe la magia en este fic Frine: claro que sí, la magia del amor n.n yui: o.O, me a-s-u-s-t-a-s). Draco entró a su habitación, Harry se encontraba en los jardines del castillo dando un pequeño paseo, el rubio se sentó en uno de los sillones mas cercanos y se apresuró a abrir la carta, al tiempo que leía las primeras líneas sus ojos se abrían en gran sorpresa, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, el reino de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff habían invadido Slytherin, dejando una gran ola de sangre a su paso, no podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando (yui: quieres apostar? ¬¬ Frine: disculpa, pero yo no vi ninguna ola jajajaja, cof... en fin), Draco aún sostenía la carta entre sus manos cuando Harry entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver la expresión de Draco esta cambió súbitamente a una expresión de preocupación.

-Draco, qué ha pasado?- preguntó con preocupación el moreno

-Han invadido mi reino- dijo el rubio con la mirada perdida

-In... invadido dices?-las palabras pronunciadas por Draco eran las que mas temía el moreno, sabía que algo así iba a pasar pero no tan pronto, eso era terrible, y lo peor es que sabia que su huida lo había causado.

-Harry... amor- la voz del rubio sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento- tenemos que regresar

-Pero si regresamos...- dijo el moreno aún más preocupado- si regresamos podrían intentar matarte

-Eso lo sé- respondió seriamente, mirando los verdes ojos de Harry- pero tengo que hacer algo, miles de personas están luchando y no me puedo quedar cruzado de brazos como un cobarde.

-Pero... – Harry trató de protestar, pero Draco ya se había levantado y se acercó a el abrazándolo.

-Tenemos que volver, tengo que hacer algo- Draco lo miraba suplicante.

-Bien, si no hay mas opción, volveremos –Harry bajó su mirada, sabía que algo malo pasaría si regresaban.

-Esta bien, saldremos esta tarde, llegaremos a Slytherin en la noche para intentar pasar desapercibidos, voy a avisar que preparen todo -Draco se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se dirigió de nuevo a Harry que se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación- no te preocupes, estaremos bien

-Lo sé –Draco abandonó la habitación, Harry se sentó en el lugar en el que había estado su chico momentos antes. _Remus, padre, espero estén bien_, pensó el moreno muy triste.

Más tarde, ambos chicos se encontraban empacando sus cosas para partir en unas horas rumbo a Slytherin, ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar si era necesario, solo que no sabían por quién lo harían.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se dirigió hacia la carpa de James satisfecho de la victoria que acababan de obtener, había demostrado cuán poderoso era y ahora necesitaba hablar con el rey Gryffindoriano para meditar el siguiente paso en la estrategia, James había llegado en el transcurso de la batalla junto con Oliver en otro barco. Al entrar se encontró con Oliver quien apenas lo vio se acercó a él.

-Debiste esperarnos!!! Por qué no seguiste mis malditas órdenes!!! –Oliver estaba furioso.

-Yo no tengo porque esperar a nadie- Remus estaba sereno- nosotros no peleamos para ti, lo hacemos únicamente para James, así que no tienes porque reclamarme nada.

-Quién rayos te crees insolente para hablarme así!! Soy un Príncipe y muy pronto tu gobernante, así que mide tus palabras, tú solo eres un vulgar guerrero –Oliver sonrió con arrogancia.

-Mi gobernante será Harry, no tú, así que ni lo sueñes –Remus había adoptado una actitud amenazadora, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera un Príncipe.

-Remus, Oliver, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, tenemos que decidir lo que haremos –James se fijó en Remus, algo no andaba bien, pero decidió ignorarlo, su prioridad era en estos momentos Harry, estaba tan cerca de él y aún no podía verlo y saber que estaba bien.

-James, tenemos pensado atacar mañana por la mañana, mis Mirmidones estarán listos, solo es cuestión de...

-Mañana pelearás bajo mi mando –ordenó Oliver –James- dijo girándose al mayor- si peleamos juntos seremos más fuertes.

-Pero Oliver, Remus siempre...

-Debes entender que es lo mejor James, podremos rescatar a Harry más pronto, nuestras tropas arrasaron con los guerreros de Slytherin y Ravenclaw rápidamente, no tendremos ningún problema –dijo el Príncipe de Hufflepuff muy seguro y con una arrogante sonrisa- la estrategia que quiero poner en práctica nos asegurará la victoria mañana, solo... –dijo girándose hacia Remus- necesito que tu guerrero acepte que yo los guíe.

-Estás seguro Oliver?

-Completamente James, venceremos sin ninguna duda.

-Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo, Remus... –dijo el apuesto rey girándose hacia Remus.

-Nunca –dijo decidido el Mirmidón- y no voy a cambiar de parecer, si es lo que ha decidido Alteza –la frialdad llenaba la voz del guerrero- que así sea, mañana estarán solos- Remus se giró furioso y abandonó el lugar, pensó que James lo apoyaría, pero si confiaba mas en Oliver, entonces que él dirigiera el ataque, pero no se iría antes de ver si lo lograban en la batalla del día siguiente, tampoco deseaba dejar a Harry abandonado, había prometido protegerlo y rescatarlo y lo haría.

-No te preocupes James –Oliver intentaba tranquilizar a James- no necesitamos su ayuda, es sólo un hombre.

-No lo se Oliver, en verdad no sé –respondió el Gryffindoriano bastante preocupado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus llegó a la parte del campamento que le pertenecía a los Mirmidones, Ron se acercó de inmediato a él al ver la furia reflejada en su rostro.

-Qué sucede Remus?

-No pelearemos mañana, avisa a los demás

-Pero.. qué sucede?

-Empieza a empacar, si todo sigue igual nos iremos –refiriéndose claramente a si la alianza de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff seguía con sus victorias, ya que no sería necesario que interviniera.

-Pero a qué se...

-No me cuestiones Ron, solo hazlo–Remus entró furioso a su carpa y no volvió a salir en toda la tarde. Ron se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

-Qué sucede amor?- Cedric se había acercado a Ron

-Al parecer no pelearemos mañana -respondió Ron quedando de frente a Cedric, el pelirrojo jaló a Cedric al interior de la carpa.

-Pero por qué?

-No lo sé, Remus no quiso decirme, reúne a los Mirmidones de inmediato, necesito avisarles

-Bien, lo haré en seguida

-Gracias Ced– Ron le dio un beso a Cedric y abandonó la carpa rumbo al barco, no importaba lo extrañas que fueran las razones de Remus, o los motivos que tuviera, el siempre seguía sus órdenes y en esta ocasión no seria la excepción.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se encontraba, esa noche, en una de las habitaciones del castillo rodeado de varios planos e ideando estrategias que pensaba le podían ser útiles en la batalla, se encontraba tan concentrado en su tarea que no escuchó unos insistentes golpes provenientes de la puerta, Sirius había empezado a trazar una líneas en uno de los planos cuando escuchó una voz que ocasionó que diera un respingo

-Sirius te encuentras aquí?-la cabeza de Víctor Krum se asomaba desde la puerta- Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo al ver el pequeño salto que dio Sirius

-No te preocupes, es solo que andaba un poco distraído -respondió Sirius regresando a sus planos después de ver de quien se trataba- dime, puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eso es lo mismo que yo te venía a preguntar- dijo Krum con una pequeña sonrisa- creí que seria bueno si ambos nos organizamos, creo que de esta manera podríamos lograr mejores resultados.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- dijo Sirius dirigiendo la mirada hacia Krum- ven acércate, esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora, ¿qué te parece?- Krum se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban colocados los planos.

-Mmm...me parece que si mueves esto aquí y esto por acá, vas a lograr un mejor acceso (yui: qué rayos están moviendo??O.O Frine: que nos lo digan, quiero ver por donde accesan!!, yui: oye Frine, si muevo esto aquí y esto acá, Frine: aléjate de mi yui, a mi no me mueves nada, yui: pero... yo solo intento crear el sándwich perfecto O.o Frine: u¬¬, aun así, no-te-acerques).

-Si, me parece buena idea- aceptó Sirius con una sonrisa, sabía de la fama de Krum como un gran guerrero y estratega, lo que le había dado muchas victorias, y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

-Bien, esto no nos puede fallar, es un plan perfecto (yui: igual que mi sándwich!!! nn Frine: sin comentarios ¬¬)- dijo Víctor convencido.

-No hay forma de fallar mañana, es una batalla ganada –sonrió Sirius muy seguro de su estrategia a seguir, sin embargo, no sabía lo que estaba por suceder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ven Harry, este pasadizo hacia el interior del castillo no lo conoce nadie más que mi hermano y yo, lo encontramos cuando éramos pequeños y desde entonces nos ha servido para nuestras pequeñas escapadas.

-Espero que esas escapadas no sean para lo que me imagino ¬¬

-Oh... no... o.O... eran para...eh...

-Olvídalo Draco u.uU

-Si, bueno, ya no importa n.n, debemos encontrar a Sirius apenas lleguemos para que nos ayude.

-Tienes razón, si alguien más nos descubre no sé lo que pasaría

-No te preocupes- dijo el rubio deteniéndose y soltando la mano de Harry para tocar la pared frente a ellos- mira, llegamos, solo abrimos este muro y saldremos en el pasillo que lleva directo a mi habitación, te quedarás ahí mientras yo trato de comunicarme con Sirius, por suerte, su habitación está muy cerca de la mía –el rubio movió algo en la pared y ésta se abrió revelando una pequeña entrada, hizo que Harry entrara primero después de revisar que no hubiera nadie y luego pasó él, cerrando el muro tras de sí- bien amor, lo logramos- dijo mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y empezaban a encaminarse a la habitación del rubio, cuando de pronto, una voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó.

-Buenas noches hijo, que bueno que has decidido aparecer, y puedo ver muy complacido, que me has traído un presente de tu viaje por Gryffindor –Lucius Malfoy se encontraba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa muy peligrosa en su aristocrático rostro, ahora sí, estaban en problemas.

**_Bien esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, las cosas se ponen cada vez mas interesantes y peligrosas, ojala que nuestros queridos chicos salgan bien librados de todos los pproblemas que les esperan, bien solo me resta decirles que esperen con paciencia los capitulos venideros y que nos sigan acompañando a lo largo de esta historia, y no olviden dejar reviews._**

**_Frine & yui the vampire_**


	15. Graves problemas

**HP al estilo troyano **

**Cap 15.- Graves Problemas**

-Buenas noches hijo, que bueno que has decidido aparecer, y puedo ver muy complacido, que me has traído un presente de tu viaje por Gryffindor –Lucius Malfoy se encontraba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa muy peligrosa en su aristocrático rostro, ahora sí, estaban en problemas.

-Padre... –Draco se giró, estaba en shock, no sabía como su padre había tomado la noticia de su huída con Harry, así que no sabía qué esperar. Pero de pronto, vio con horror como su padre sacaba su espada y jalaba a Harry de un brazo aprisionándolo y colocando la espada en su cuello.

-Noo!! Déjalo!!

-Silencio –ordenó Lucius fríamente, Harry no podía moverse de la impresión y por la espada que cada vez se clavaba más en su piel- A tu habitación, ahora –ordenó Lucius señalando a su hijo que fuera adelante. Draco empezó a caminar con su padre y Harry detrás de él. Llegaron a la habitación del segundo heredero al trono de aquel país y entraron, Lucius le ordenó a su hijo que se alejara mientras este cerraba la puerta y con un certero golpe en la cabeza del Gryffindoriano provocó que perdiera el sentido, cayendo a los pies de aquel despótico rey. Lucius volvió a colocar la espada en el cuello de Harry mientras Draco lo miraba con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. El mayor sonrió divertido.

-Cómo te atreves a hacer esto Padre!! –Draco estaba furioso.

-Escúchame bien niño –dijo Lucius con mirada amenazante- por tu endemoniada culpa es que se inició esta maldita guerra, así que no me vengas con sermones, entiendes?!! Vamos a sacar lo mejor de esto –dijo Lucius más calmado mientras miraba al Gryffindoriano- y tú me vas a ayudar si no quieres que este chiquillo pagué tu desobediencia con su vida –de nuevo aquella sonrisa peligrosa- tú decides- Draco dudó, miró al chico en el suelo y decidió lo que pensó era mejor para Harry.

-Qué es lo que tengo que hacer –dijo resignado, no tenía otra opción, si trataba de escapar con Harry y eran descubiertos, que era algo muy probable por la cantidad de gente en el castillo, seguro su chico moriría.

-Muy simple, me ayudarás a ganar esta guerra.

-Y cómo se supone que haré eso? –Draco se acercó hacia su padre quien retiró la espada y permitió que su hijo levantara al moreno y lo depositara sobre la cama, para luego revisar la herida de su cabeza que sangraba ligeramente.

-Acércate- Draco obedeció y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su padre vio alarmado como Lucius levantaba su espada y la dirigía sin misericordia hacia él.

* * *

La mañana llegó al reino de Slytherin, un ejército enorme ya custodiaba las puertas del castillo con su Príncipe heredero al mando, tenía que defender a su pueblo a como diera lugar. Víctor se encontraba a su lado liderando el ejercito de Ravenclaw. De pronto, el levantamiento del polvo a lo lejos, les indicó que su enemigo se acercaba, efectivamente, los ejércitos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff cada vez estaban más cerca, Sirius miró a su enemigo pero no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, a Remus y sus Mirmidones, los cuáles estaban situados en unas antiguas ruinas mirando la potencial contienda. El enemigo se situó frente a donde se encontraba Sirius con James y Oliver a la cabeza. Lucius junto con Narcisa y Richard se encontraban mirando desde una de las terrazas de su palacio. Sirius junto con Víctor empezaron a avanzar, Oliver y James hicieron lo mismo, al llegar a una distancia prudente descendieron de sus caballos. 

-Dónde está el cobarde de tu hermano? –la voz de Oliver estaba llena de furia contenida.

-Eso no te importa- respondió Sirius.

-Exijo me entreguen a mi hijo –interrumpió James, bastante tranquilo para la situación- o aténganse a las consecuencias.

-Harry no está aquí- Sirius seguía sereno.

-Mentira!! –gritó Oliver- tu maldito hermano lo raptó y tú le permitiste semejante agravio en nuestra contra- Oliver miró a su alrededor y gritó aún más fuerte para que todos los presentes, incluso las personas en el palacio pudieran escucharle- reto a Draco a una pelea!!, él y yo, les demostraré que no se puede jugar conmigo!!

-Te repito, él... –pero Sirius se detuvo al escuchar como las puertas del castillo se abrían, se giró y se sorprendió al ver quién salía de ellas. Los Slytheriano y los guerreros de Ravenclaw también miraban incrédulos al chico, pero se alegraron, al parecer había logrado escapar, tenía algunas heridas visibles y al parecer bastante profundas en los brazos y en el rostro pero se veía bien.

Draco cabalgaba hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, portaba su bella armadura plateada con una túnica verde debajo, traía su espada en la cintura. Avanzó lo suficiente y se detuvo, Sirius fue hacia él.

-Qué diablos haces aquí? –le murmuró el moreno confundido.

-Estoy aquí para pelear –respondió el rubio esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

-Veo que has decidido aparecer cobarde –dijo Oliver con arrogancia.

-No soy ningún cobarde Wood –Draco se alejó de su hermano que lo miraba incrédulo- y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo Draco, ahora mismo –intervino James.

-Lo siento pero no- Draco sonreía con arrogancia, aunque sus ojos lo delataban, estaban tristes, Sirius lo hubiera notado, por eso había esquivado su mirada- se quedará conmigo.

-Tú!!! –Oliver se enfureció y sacó su espada, tratando de atacar a Draco pero James lo detuvo- Pagarás por esto!!

-Tranquilo Oliver- James trataba de calmar a su futuro yerno.

-Permíteme pelear con él James, voy a vencerlo frente a su pueblo, voy a humillarlo!! –James miró a Draco y su arrogante sonrisa logró enfadarlo.

-Como quieras- el Gryffindoriano soltó a Oliver y se giró – así lo han querido Slytherianos.

-Ahora sí Draco, atrévete a luchar conmigo –Oliver sonrió.

-Con gusto –Draco amplió su sonrisa y se giró acercándose a uno de sus soldados para tomar un escudo. Sirius lo siguió mientras Oliver buscaba su propio escudo.

-Qué rayos haces Draco? Explícame!! –el moreno parecía enfadado.

-Después hermano, ahora- dijo tomando su escudo y su espada- tengo una pelea pendiente- dejó de nuevo a Sirius con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba Oliver. James había decidido regresar al campamento, Oliver lo solucionaría. Por otro lado Víctor había regresado junto a los soldados, mientras Sirius miraba expectante la pelea de su hermanito.

La batalla comenzó. Draco analizaba los movimientos de Oliver y éste, viendo que el rubio no atacaba, tomó su espada y asestó el primer golpe que fue magistralmente esquivado por Draco, un movimiento que a Remus le pareció muy conocido, al parecer Harry le había enseñado bien a Draco, se acomodó junto a Ron y siguió mirando desde lo lejos. Las espadas siguieron chocando en el aire, Oliver atacaba furioso y Draco se dedicaba a evadirlo hasta que en un momento logró golpear al castaño provocando que este cayera.

-Vamos Oliver, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes –Oliver rió

-Por supuesto que no –el castaño tomó arena en sus manos y se lo lanzó en la cara al rubio logrando que perdiera la vista temporalmente (Frine: Maldito!!! Eso es caer muy bajo!!, yui: cobarde!!! Eso si que no tiene perdón!! ) Draco intentó limpiarse los ojos pero no lograba ver casi nada, de pronto sintió atacar al otro chico y trató de esquivarlo, pero sintió la espada de su enemigo cortando su cuerpo, no era una herida mortal pero si profunda en su pierna. Se tambaleó pero se mantuvo de pie.

-Tú eres el cobarde Oliver –dijo el Slytheriano furioso- teniendo que recurrir a trucos sucios para ganar- Draco ya empezaba a recuperar la vista- pagarás por esto

-Voy a aniquilarte niñito, Harry y su reino son míos!! voy a hacerte pagar tu afrenta!!! –Oliver se adelantó para atacar a Draco pero este logró esquivarlo y su espada se incrustó en el costado de Oliver

-Ahhh!!! –gritó el castaño debido al dolor. Oliver cayó al piso y el rubio colocó su espada en el cuello de su enemigo.

-Debería matarte Wood, pero Harry no me lo perdonaría, así que vete, estás advertido- el rubio guardó su espada y se giró caminando con dificultad de regreso al castillo, Sirius lo miraba sorprendido.

-Regresa asquerosa serpiente!!! –gritaba Oliver colérico- no me vencerás tan fácil!!!- logró ponerse en pie- ATAQUEN!!! –ordenó con furia.

Draco se giró y vio al ejército enemigo empezar a moverse. Sirius montó rápido en su caballo y tomó el del rubio dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él, lo ayudó a montar y se resguardaron tras su ejército. Sirius logró dejar a su hermano en el castillo y regresó para comandar al ejército. La batalla empezó.

* * *

Los ejércitos enemigos se encontraron y la sangre empezó a llenar de rojo la arena bajo sus pies. Los Gryffindorianos y los guerreros de Hufflepuff (Frine: que dijeron, va a escribir Hufflepuffianos, pues no jeje... ups ya lo hice, diablos � yui: jajaja, tonta! n.n) se abalanzaron en contra de los guerreros de Ravenclaw y Slytherin los cuáles se encontraban en una formación cerrada de líneas consecutivas con lo que los invasores se toparon con una especie de pared que les impedía avanzar, sin contar con que los arqueros Slytherianos estaban acabando con la retaguardia del ejercito invasor desde las altas murallas de la ciudad, lo que les permitía un mayor alcance. 

-Deben regresar! –decía Remus desesperado a sus Mirmidones- están muy cerca de sus arqueros.

-Así es –respondió Ron- la estrategia de Oliver ha sido un completo fracaso, se ha dejado llevar por la ira y esta es la consecuencia.

-Me daría un gusto enorme –dijo Remus- pero mis amigos Gryffindorianos están ahí y de estas batallas depende el que recuperemos a Harry.

-Lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo- pero por ahora, no podemos hacer nada.

* * *

Sirius vio con satisfacción como su ejercito estaba venciendo, su estrategia había sido la correcta. Atacaba desde su caballo a sus enemigos, pero de pronto, un golpe le hizo caer, un guerrero enorme le atacaba, era muy fuerte.

* * *

-Remus –dijo Ron de repente de manera que solo Remus pudiera escucharle- mira- Remus dirigió su vista hacia donde le indicaba su amigo y pudo distinguir la armadura de Sirius, lo vio en el suelo y quedó en shock, un guerrero enorme se dirigía rápidamente a atacar al amor de su vida.(yui: oh por Dios!! Que alguien lo salve ;.;) 

-No!!

* * *

Sirius recuperó su espada que había caído cerca de él y empezó a luchar con aquel hombre, trataba de esquivar los golpes del guerrero de Hufflepuff (Frine: lo supo por su armadura, yui: mas que obvio © pero uno logró darle, derribándolo. Remus se tensó desde lejos mirando como aquel sujeto levantaba su espada para acabar a Sirius, pero éste, en un rápido movimiento, se incorporó y atravesó a su enemigo con su espada logrando vencerlo. Remus respiró más tranquilo. Al mismo tiempo los invasores seguían cayendo.

* * *

-Príncipe –el Príncipe de Hufflepuff estaba peleando aún herido, hasta que uno de sus generales le llamó- debemos retirarnos, nos están acabando con sus arqueros, debemos regresar a la playa 

-No!!, no podemos huir!!

-Si no lo hacemos Alteza, perderemos a todos nuestros guerreros, es solo temporal, pero si no nos retiramos ahora será permanente –Oliver lo meditó, era verdad, tenían que retroceder ahora.

-Bien, emprendan la retirada!! –gritó el joven y dirigió las riendas de su caballo de regreso a los barcos.

* * *

Sirius pudo ver complacido como los invasores se retiraban, sonrió. 

-Sirius, lo logramos! –Víctor se había acercado al primogénito Slytheriano con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-Así es Víctor –respondió el Slytheriano suspirando - por ahora, díganles que pueden llevarse a sus muertos, no quiero tenerlos a las puertas de nuestra ciudad.

-Bien –respondió Víctor y se alejó, Sirius subió a su caballo y regresó al castillo, tenía que hablar con Draco, necesitaba una explicación.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a Harry de su inconciencia, abrió los ojos lentamente intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, trató de moverse pero se dio cuenta que tenía las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama en donde se encontraba recostado, giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Draco entrando en la habitación con mucha dificultad, pudo ver que cojeaba, y cuando notó la razón de esto gritó sobresaltado. 

-Draco!! –el rubio miró al moreno.

-Dios Harry, que bueno que ya despertaste, me tenías muy preocupado- Draco se acercó hacia la cama con unas llaves en la mano.

-Qué te pasó? Qué pasó con tu padre? Él... –hizo el esfuerzo por recordar pero le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-Te golpeó y perdiste la conciencia –el Slytherin logró llegar a la cama y abrió las esposas que apresaban al ojiverde. En seguida, Harry se levantó con un poco de trabajo pero se arrodilló en el suelo para examinar la herida de su Dragón quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Qué ha pasado? Fue tu padre? –un guerrero entró y dejó un traste con agua, vendas, agujas e hilo y una sustancia que utilizaban en ese tiempo para desinfectar las heridas y con la misma abandonó la habitación. Harry se levantó y ayudó a Draco a quitarse la armadura para luego acercarse a tomar el agua y los trapos y empezar a limpiar la herida del rubio, el cuál no se quejaba, solo fruncía el ceño –dime qué ha pasado? –los ojos verdes miraron directo a los plateados, Draco bajó la cara, tendría que decirle.

-Harry, escucha, ayer, después que te atacó mi padre, me amenazó con matarte si no hacía lo que él quería para ayudarle a ganar la guerra contra tu pueblo –Harry lo miraba mientras seguía atendiendo la herida de su chico.

-Y qué tienes qué hacer? –preguntó, aunque en realidad no deseando saber la respuesta, sabía que no le gustaría. Draco suspiró.

-Mi padre les dijo a nuestros aliados, e incluso a nuestro pueblo, que Oliver y tu padre me habían secuestrado para evitar la unión de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y poder conquistar ambos reinos.

-No entiendo –dijo Harry confundido –qué unión?

-Mi padre hizo un pacto con Richard, rey de Ravenclaw de que me casaría con su hija y así nos aliaríamos siendo aún más poderosos, como una respuesta a tu enlace con Wood– Harry estaba muy sorprendido.

-Tú sabías lo de el enlace?

-No, apenas ayer mi padre me lo comunicó, al parecer el trato fue hecho a su regreso de tu reino.

-Ya veo –Harry se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y dejó el agua y los trapos, tomó aquella sustancia para desinfectar (Frine: que actualmente llamamos alcohol jeje, es que no sé si había en aquella época, yui: de todos modos, no creo que importe mucho inventar uno que otro medicamento, jejeje n.n) y limpió la herida de Draco, este frunció más el ceño, la herida le ardía mucho- pero no me has dicho qué fue lo que tu padre te pidió que hicieras –el moreno tomó la aguja y el hilo y volvió a arrodillarse a los pies de Draco.

-Me pidió que siguiera la mentira y que dijera que había logrado escapar de tu padre y Oliver, debía pelear y hacer creer a Sirius que en realidad nuestra huida era una mentira, que en realidad todo era parte del plan de mi padre para matarte –Harry elevó la vista hacia el rostro de su Dragón

-Con qué fin?

–Si yo estoy del lado de mi padre, Sirius lo estará también, con eso mi padre ganaría el apoyo incondicional de mi hermano, Sirius me quiere por sobre todo y jamás se atrevería a enfrentarse a mí, por lo que haría todo lo que mi padre le pidiera. La relación entre mi hermano y yo es muy fuerte y a mi padre no le conviene perder el control sobre sus herederos, en especial sobre Sirius, con todo esto encontró la oportunidad perfecta para controlar a mi hermano, pero... no puedo mentirle, a él no–Harry empezó a costurar la herida.

-Entiendo –respondió Harry acariciando el pálido rostro de Draco.

-Como sea - una sonrisa arrogante llenó su rostro por un momento – acabo de enfrentarme a tu prometido y le he dado una paliza –pero luego la seriedad volvió a él- sin embargo, en estos momentos mi hermano está luchando para proteger a mi pueblo, el mismo pueblo que yo condené a la guerra.

-Te arrepientes de esto –susurró Harry bajando la mirada.

-No me arrepiento de lo nuestro Harry, te amo por sobre todo, pero daría lo que fuera por que las circunstancias fueran diferentes –Draco tomó el rostro de Harry con su mano obligando al moreno a levantar la vista- amo tus ojos, tus labios –dijo mientras acariciaba la boca de Harry- amo tu cuerpo, amo la maravillosa persona que eres, te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero debemos ser sinceros, mucha gente está muriendo por nuestro amor y no sé si podremos soportarlo –el rostro del moreno se llenó de lágrimas –vi a tu padre Harry –los ojos verdes se abrieron con miedo- él está bien, no te preocupes, pero me advirtió, no directamente claro, que me mataría si tuviera la oportunidad, no me asusta, pero me duele, tu padre me agrada y no deseo pelear en contra suya, es un buen hombre y un gran rey.

-En verdad lo es –Harry terminó con la herida de Draco y dejó todas las cosas en la mesa, para luego regresar a sentarse en la cama junto a Draco.

-Hay algo más, mi padre colocó dos guardias en la puerta para evitar que escaparas y me ordenó encadenarte a la cama cada vez que saliera o los guardias lo harían –Draco abrazó a Harry –Dios Harry, jamás hubiera deseado que pasaras por esto.

-Estaré bien –Draco acercó el rostro de Harry y lo besó tiernamente.

-Exijo que se hagan a un lado!!! –los gritos de Sirius provenientes desde afuera de la habitación los sobresaltó, haciendo que se separaran- Soy su príncipe y les ordeno que se quiten de mi camino!!! Voy a entrar a la habitación de mi hermano.

-Espérame aquí Harry, ahora vuelvo- Draco se levantó y se iba a encaminar a la puerta pero Harry lo detuvo por el brazo, el rubio se giró.

-Debes encadenarme –dijo suavemente el moreno para luego recostarse en la cama y pegar sus manos a la cabecera, Draco lo miró, se veía tan indefenso, sin embargo, por el bien de Harry se acercó y lo hizo.

-Volveré pronto –dijo el rubio con tristeza- odio verte así – besó al Gryffindoriano y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrir se giró de nuevo y pudo observar la última imagen que hubiera deseado ver en su vida, Harry se encontraba recostado con las manos sobre la cabeza y lo miraba, pero esa mirada le partió el corazón, el verde esmeralda de sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo de una confianza ciega que hizo dudar a Draco por un momento si en verdad se merecía tener a Harry a su lado, suspiró y abrió la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

* * *

-Contigo quería hablar!! –gritó Sirius furioso- pero estos malditos guardias me salen con que no me pueden dejar pasar por órdenes de Lucius. 

-Cálmate Sirius, vamos a tu habitación, ahí charlaremos –el primogénito se giró en dirección a su habitación seguido por Draco, quien antes de ir tras Sirius les había advertido a los guardias que no entraran en su habitación o lo pagarían con sus vidas.

Llegaron a la alcoba de Sirius, entraron y enseguida el moreno atacó a su hermano con preguntas.

-Se supone que debías estar en Hogwarts, qué diablos haces aquí?

-Debería, pero no podía dejarte pelear solo y menos cuando el causante de todo esto soy yo –Sirius no pudo resistirse más y abrazó a Draco fuertemente, el rubio respondió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

-Temí que algo pudiera pasarte cuando luchaste con Oliver.

-No soy tan débil Padfoot.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

-Gracias hermano.

-Ahora –dijo el mayor separándose un poco- dime qué haces aquí –Draco se apartó completamente y se sentó en la cama de Sirius.

-Estoy aquí para vencer al enemigo y conquistar por fin el reino de Gryffindor.

-Esas son las palabras de nuestro padre, no me mientas Draco, exijo una explicación.

-No hay otra.

-Demonios!! – Sirius se desesperó- Nuestro padre me dijo que tu huída con Harry era una treta para extraerlo de la seguridad de su reino y poder matarlo, por favor, no soy idiota, acaso creíste que iba a creer semejante estupidez?! Estuve contigo toda la semana en Gryffindor, sé de tu amor por el chico y también sé que no hay mentira más grande que la que acabas de decirme!!! –el rubio se cubrió el rostro con las manos- confía en mi Dragón, siempre lo has hecho, puedo ayudarte, solo dime qué sucede?

-Harry está en mi habitación encadenado a mi cama, llegamos anoche pero para nuestra mala suerte fue nuestro padre el que nos descubrió –Draco tomó aire y continuó- me amenazó que si no apoyaba su plan de conquistar Gryffindor mataría a Harry, teniendo incluso que engañarte para lograrlo, Sirius, tengo miedo por Harry, sé que nuestro padre es capaz de hacerlo, viste los guardias en la puerta de mi habitación? Están ahí para evitar que Harry escape!! Si se entera que te conté lo matará!!

-Tranquilo Draco –dijo el mayor mientras abrazaba a Draco- no se enterará, le haremos creer que me has engañado por ahora, Harry estará a salvo, ambos lo protegeremos.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-Ya verás, saldremos de esto, no solo tenemos que cuidarnos de nuestros enemigos sino incluso de nuestro propio padre –Sirius suspiró y abrazó más fuerte a su pequeño Dragón.

* * *

-Cómo pudimos fallar!!!! –gritaba Oliver tendido en una cama mientras le curaban la herida del abdomen, había sido profunda pero por suerte no había tocado órganos vitales. 

-No lo entiendo Alteza –contestó uno de los generales que lo acompañaban- la estrategia era perfecta.

-Tan perfecta que tuvimos que salir huyendo!!!

-Tal vez- dijo otro general- hubiéramos ganado con Remus y sus Mirmidones luchando junto a nosotros.

-Estupideces!!!! – Oliver se levantó con mucha dificultad y se acercó a sus generales- es solo un hombre con veinte guerreros, nosotros tenemos 30 mil hombres, definitivamente no lo necesitamos!!

-Príncipe –dijo el tercer general- es el mejor guerrero que tenemos, así como los Slytherianos tienen al Príncipe Sirius, no podemos darnos el lujo de no contar con su espada en la batalla, además, el espíritu de nuestro ejército es más fuerte con él en el campo de batalla –Oliver pareció meditarlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón Beirus, hablaré con James para que lo convenza de pelear de nuevo con nosotros, si queremos recuperar a Harry y acabar con nuestros enemigos, sobre todo con la asquerosa serpiente que me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a todos!! –su rostro se enfureció más al recordar lo que había pasado- tendremos que utilizar todos los recursos a nuestro favor.

* * *

-Remus, puedo pasar? – James se encontraba en la puerta de la tienda de Remus. 

-James –dijo el castaño sorprendido- por supuesto, pasa –Remus aún seguía molesto con James pero también era su amigo.

-Siento lo que pasó ayer Remus –dijo el apuesto rey- debí apoyarte como siempre lo he hecho y tal vez no nos lamentaríamos de nuestra derrota de hoy.

-Debiste, pero ya no hay marcha atrás amigo.

-Lo sé y es por eso que más me duele, porque pude haber tomado la decisión correcta. Remus –un suspiro triste- por favor, vuelve a pelear a nuestro lado, tu dirigirás, pero debes entender también que Oliver es un Príncipe y el prometido de mi hijo, no puedes enfrentarte siempre a sus decisiones, el quiere tanto como tú liberar a Harry y...

-No importa lo que digas James, no pelearemos, hasta que sea necesario, no me iré de aquí sin Harry, pero si peleo ahora, Oliver pensará que me tiene controlado a través de ti y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-Remus...

-No te preocupes, no te abandonaré ni a Harry, pero no lucharé aún.

* * *

-Debemos atacar esta noche aprovechando que los hemos vencido –decía el mayor de los Malfoy a Richard, Sirius, y Víctor. 

-No creo que sea conveniente –respondió Sirius- nos subestimaron, no hagamos lo mismo.

-Tranquilo muchacho que ya están vencidos –dijo Richard con una sonrisa- estoy de acuerdo con tu padre.

-Yo también –dijo Víctor- debemos aprovechar el momento en que se encuentran más débiles.

-Pero...

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con mi padre –dijo Draco desde la puerta, Sirius se sorprendió- debemos atacar esta misma noche y terminarlos, si dejamos que recuperen fuerzas será más difícil.

-Bien- aceptó Sirius- si es lo que han decidido, entonces así será, iré a preparar al ejército- Sirius abandonó la habitación al igual que Lucius y Richard.

-Es un gusto conocerle Alteza, soy Víctor Krum, general del ejército de Ravenclaw.

-Mucho gusto Víctor, por favor llámame Draco –ambos se dieron la mano.

-Tu padre nos contó que lograste escapar de tus captores, me alegro mucho por ello.

-Eh... si, así fue.

-Por cierto, permíteme felicitarte por tu próximo enlace con la Princesa Hermione.

-Gracias, pero no creo que se lleve a cabo.

-Pero, tu padre...

-Ya veremos Víctor, todo cambia muy rápido –Draco le sonrió al otro chico y también abandonó la habitación. Víctor suspiró más tranquilo, tal vez no perdería a Herm, tal vez, después de esta lucha le siguiera una por el amor de su princesa, sonrió y se dirigió al campamento de su ejército para prepararlo.

* * *

La madrugada estaba a punto de llegar, el silencio reinaba en el campamento de los ejércitos invasores, cuando de pronto, miles de flechas encendidas surcaron los cielos cayendo metros antes de las barricadas que habían colocado los ejércitos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Los soldados que hacían guardia dieron inmediatamente la alarma y en pocos segundos ya se encontraban listos tras las barricadas esperando el ataque de los Slytherianos y las tropas de Ravenclaw pero estas no aparecían, solo podían divisarse a los arqueros. 

Una vez que la arena estuvo llena de flechas encendidas, los Slytherianos lanzaron enormes bolas de hierba seca que al contacto con el fuego se volvieron armas mortíferas para los invasores, quemando muchas tiendas, guerreros y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Sirius se encontraba mirando el correr de la situación complacido, esa era una de sus mejores estrategias sorpresa, Draco por su parte, se encontraba liderando al ejército en las puertas del castillo por si era necesario su defensa.

Sirius dio la orden y su ejército empezó a atacar, los invasores respondieron y empezaron la batalla justo en el momento en que el astro sol empezaba a brillar en el horizonte. Los Slytherianos y los guerreros de Ravenclaw estaban ligeramente dominando la situación debido al factor sorpresa, cuando de pronto, fieros guerreros con armaduras negras hicieron su aparición, eran los Mirmidones, que enseguida empezaron a luchar y a acabar con los Ravenclaws y los Slytherianos (Frine: yui!!! Encontré la palabra para los de Ravenclaw!!! Serán nombrados RAVENCLAWS!!! Qué te parece? Y los de Hufflepuff serán HUFFLEPUFFS!!! Yujuuu!!!, yui: me limitare a respirar u©.

* * *

Sirius pudo distinguir la armadura de Remus y su corazón se aceleró, había llegado el momento que más temía, tendría que pelear en contra del dueño de su corazón, no podía evitarlo, tendría que hacerlo para salvar a su pueblo y a su hermano, incluso tomar su vida si era necesario. 

Remus aniquilaba a los guerreros a su paso mientras los demás Mirmidones hacían lo mismo motivando a los Gryffindorianos y a los Hufflepuffs a hacer lo mismo, aumentando su espíritu de lucha.

Hasta que al eliminar a un Ravenclaw, Remus quedó frente a Sirius.

Se miraron.

Sirius no podía ver bajo el casco de Remus, necesitaba ver sus ojos y leer ahí sus sentimientos, pero la oscuridad de la madrugada no se lo permitía. Por lo que buscó en otro lugar la respuesta. Miró el cuello del chico y su corazón se detuvo, por un segundo se paralizó debido al enorme dolor que le causó el saber que Remus ya no le amaba, su cuello estaba libre de la cadena que le había regalado como símbolo de su amor, la misma por la que le había hecho prometer que si dejaba de amarlo la retiraría de su cuello, y al parecer, Remus había cumplido aquella promesa, ya no le amaba.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, esta batalla era por la vida o la muerte.

Remus tomó posición de ataque sin dejar de mirarlo y soltó el primer golpe, Sirius detuvo la espada de Remus con la propia, era una lucha entre los mejores guerreros de ambos bandos, por lo que todos los demás combatientes hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos para mirar el desenlace de tan memorable encuentro.

Las espadas seguían encontrándose en el aire, Sirius podía esquivar con más facilidad los ataques de Remus que en aquella ocasión en el campo de entrenamiento. Incluso los Mirmidones lucían sorprendidos de el curso que había tomado la pelea, los movimientos de Remus se notaban menos rápidos y precisos, con menos poder, Seamus lo notó, a lo mejor estaba herido o cansado.

Remus lanzó un golpe que fue esquivado por Sirius con maestría, el Mirmidón se veía cansado. Sirius, más por inercia que por voluntad respondió el ataque dirigiendo su espada hacia el cuerpo frente a él, su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió como su espada atravesaba la piel de su "enemigo" y como la sangre comenzaba a fluir inmutable por el abdomen de aquel a quien amaba, nunca esperó que aquel ataque tan simple tuviera el resultado que tuvo.

**Bien aqui estamos de nuevo, jejejeje se que muchas de ustedes nos quisieran matar y a verdad no las culpamos, pero ustedes saben, con estas fiestas decembrinas como que no hay mucha oportunidad de entrar a actualizar el fic, pero no se preocupen ya tenemos listos los siguientes 3 capitulos asi que don't worry, ah! casi lo olvido muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen nuestra historia y nos dejan esos lindos reviews que nos animan a seguir escribiendo, por cierto tenemos una GRAN duda, agus y moony, cual es la historia en la que hacen alusion a nuestro fic?, nos gustaria mucho leerla , bien de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Se despiden de ustedes(pero amenazamos con volver)yui the vampire & Frine**


	16. Malos Entendidos

**Hola de nuevo!!!!, antes que nada una gran disculpa(yui & Frine escondidas detras de escudos mirmidoes)sabesmos que hemos tardado una eternidad en subir este capitulo, pero es que la escuela demanda mucho( yui: además de que mi compu trono y la akabn de arreglar u�), pero bueno al fin hemos podido subir este capi que esperamos les guste, ya sin más que decir, aquí esta el cap. 16, ¡¡disfrutenlo!!**

**HP al estilo Troyano. **

**Cápitulo 16.- Malos Entendidos**

Sirius removió su letal espada del cuerpo de su "enemigo" mientras éste se desplomaba sobre la roja arena debido a la sangre derramada. No podía creer lo que pasaba, en una fracción de segundo todo su mundo se acababa, no sabia por qué, no sabia cómo es que su espada había quedado entre él y Remus, lo único que sabia es que había herido a la persona que más amaba.

- Remus- las palabras salían como si se quebraran de los labios de Sirius, mientras veía como el castaño se llevaba una mano al costado mientras caía- Remus, perdóname amor, yo no... - Sirius sujetaba a Remus, recostándolo en el piso, mientras luchaba por mantenerse lo más controlado posible (yui: ;.; eso es humanamente imposible, ;.; Frine: oh por Dios!!! ;.; esto era lo que no quería que pasara).

* * *

La vista se le nubló, lo único que podía sentir era el dolor en el costado, y como mientras se desplomaba, unos brazos lo sujetaban fuertemente recostándolo, al tiempo que una voz suave le hablaba, mas no podía distinguir con claridad qué es lo que decía. El joven se perdió en sus pensamientos, ahí recostado en la arena, mientras que uno de sus amigos se acercaba a ver si estaba bien (Frine: lo que obviamente sabemos que es un "no" �).

Eso no podía estar pasándole, no a él, de qué le sirvió tanto entrenamiento, todas las horas que pasaba al día practicando con la espada, para que en su primera batalla ocurriera algo así.

Todo se había vuelto un alboroto alrededor de él, podía oír la voz de Seamus, era como si le llamara de un lugar lejano, mas no era su nombre el que decía...

- Remus?, Remus!!! Por favor, no hagas esto, qué rayos le voy a decir a Cedric y a Harry, no te atrevas a... – entonces Seamus se dio cuenta, aquel al que le hablaba no era Remus- _Cedric??_

- ... - una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

- Cedric? E... eres... tú?

- Ho... hola

* * *

Sirius miraba el cuerpo de Remus, su respiración era lenta, pero seguía firme, estaba luchando por seguir con vida, si, así era Remus nunca se daba por vencido. De pronto, uno de sus compañeros mirmidones se le acercó y se quitó el casco, era el chico con el que había hablado en el campo de entrenamiento de Gryffindor, el moreno observaba como Seamus se arrodillaba junto al castaño, como le pedía que luchara, de pronto algo llamo la atención de Sirius.

- Cedric? E... Eres... tú?- el joven se quedó completamente helado.

Al escuchar esto, Sirius dirigió su plateada mirada al joven malherido, y buscó lo más rápido que pudo su dorada mirada, mas al hacer contacto, notó completamente sorprendido como un ligero destello azul era el que se desprendía de aquellos ojos.

- Esto no puede ser posible- Sirius se levantó y acercó lo mas que pudo a Seamus para no despertar sospechas- ¿quién rayos es este chico?

- ....-no hubo respuesta.

- Contesta, ¿quién rayos es?- el moreno estaba perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba.

- E... es Cedric, el primo de Remus.

- ¿Cómo dices?- los ojos de Sirius se abrieron por la sorpresa, y entonces comprendió la magnitud de la situación- Oh por Dios!! - esto no podía estar pasando, la situación había drásticamente empeorado(yui: créanme podría ser peor �.� Frine: y lo será u.u), ahora no solo tenían "secuestrado" a Harry, sino que también había herido a su primo, tenía que hacer algo- Blaise!!! Ven inmediatamente.

- Si señor- el aludido llegó inmediatamente al lado de Sirius, el príncipe lo tomó por el brazo y ...

- Blaise necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Lo que diga señor.

- Llévalo al castillo y haz que Severus cure sus heridas- el moreno al ver la expresión en el rostro de Blaise agregó- te prometo que te explicare todo, ahora hazlo, por nuestra amistad- el joven general asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza - Llévenselo, será un buen regalo para mi padre!!!- exclamó Sirius apenas Blaise se alejó de su lado, al tiempo que Sirius terminaba de hablar dos de sus soldados de mayor confianza levantaban el cuerpo de Cedric y se lo llevaban- _Gracias Blaise, prometo que te explicare todo_ pensó el moreno mientras intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con su amigo.

- DETENTE!!!!!- un grito llamó la atención de Sirius- qué rayos crees que haces!!!! No voy a permitir que te lleves a Cedric me entendiste!!!! Nunca... - pero Seamus no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sirius había colocado su espada amenazadoramente en el cuello del chico.

- Mira niño tonto, no sé quien eres (yui: yo si sé, quieres que te diga? n.n Frine: así de importante es en la historia jaja �.�) y la verdad es que no me interesa- Sirius utilizaba el tono mas frió que tenia (yui: 100 Malfoy, Frine: qué? Acaso hay otro?)- aunque debo reconocer que tienes mucho valor- el moreno se acercó mas al rostro de Seamus y murmuró- no te preocupes, lo cuidare –Sirius se giró a los guerreros que lo rodeaban, tanto aliados como enemigos- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, hoy ya se ha derramado mucha sangre- Sirius dirigió su plateada mirada a uno de los comandantes Gryffindorianos e indico la retirada, todos estaban completamente anonadados por lo que había pasado y nadie se movió hasta que uno de los generales marcó la retirada al campamento.

* * *

Los guerreros de Gryffindor regresaban al campamento completamente cabizbajos, sobre todo los mirmidones que aun no sabían como le iban a dar la noticia a Remus (yui: oh Dios, pobrecito mi Remus ;.; Frine: la que se va a armar u.u, el momento que todos temíamos por fin ha llegado), Seamus era el que se encontraba en peor estado, Cedric era su amigo y el que él no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo, lo tenia completamente devastado. Los mirmidones se encontraban camino a sus tiendas, cuando Ron que iba bajando del barco los vio acercarse a donde se encontraba.

- Pero qué rayos hacen con las armaduras puestas?-preguntó un confundido pelirrojo.

- Bueno... es que noso... nosotros fuimos a pelear- Seamus había contestado a la pregunta hecha por Ron.

- Pero qué dices???!!!!- espetó Ron (Frine: espetó???, yui, al fin sacaste tu diccionario, qué bien!!! n.n, yui: u�.�)- quién rayos les dijo que hicieran tal cosa?

- Es que él se parecía tanto que... que no- el joven de cabello arenoso tartamudeaba, no sabía como explicarse.

- Pero de qué estas.....- entonces como si fuera un relámpago, algo en la mente de Ron se hizo presente- dónde esta Cedric?

- Él... él ha...

- RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!- el pelirrojo había estallado, descargando toda la ira que sentía en el joven mirmidón.

- Aaahg... Ron... por favor...- Seamus se encontraba entre una de las paredes del barco y la mano de Ron que apretaba fuertemente su cuello, el chico hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder respirar- deja... que... te... explique

- Ron!!!!- una voz llamó a sus espaldas- Deja inmediatamente a ese chico- el pelirrojo al ver de quién se trataba soltó a Seamus arrojándolo a la blanca arena- Ron qué rayos pasa contigo??

- Es que... Cedric- la azul mirada de Ron se encontraba fija en los dorados ojos de Remus.

- Qué hay con Cedric-un tono de preocupación apareció en la voz del castaño-le ha pasado algo?

- Han ido a la batalla de esta mañana- el pelirrojo cerró las ojos con intensidad como si deseara que nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo.

- Pero qué dices?-la furia se hizo presente en Remus- por qué han desobedecido mis ordenes!!!- una mirada severa se posó en los jóvenes con armadura.

- Remus...- dijo un nervioso Seamus- hemos... hemos creído que eras tú- los ojos del chico se movían de manera desesperada, como si buscara la forma de explicar lo que había pasado (yui: naaah, a mi se me hace que le entró algo en el ojo n.n, Frine: yui, CIERRA LA BOCA!!! Es un momento crucial en la historia y tú con tus chistecitos u.u pero bueno, sin ellos no serías tú, yui: n.nu)- él se movía igual que tú, hablaba como tú, incluso peleó como tú, él...

- Dónde esta? Cedric?!!-Remus buscó con la mirada a su joven primo pero no lo encontró- Cedric!!!??

- Re... Remus- Seamus se acercó cautelosamente al castaño- lo han herido por... por el príncipe Sirius- la respiración de Remus se volvió irregular, cada vez le costaba mas trabajo mantenerse sereno- se lo... se lo llevó, el príncipe se llevó el cuerpo de Cedric.

- Cómo lo permitiste?!!- dijo el castaño en un murmullo- como has dejado que esto pasara Ron!!!!- Remus se había dejado llevar por la ira, descargando todo el enojo que sentía en el pelirrojo- confié en ti para que lo cuidaras!!!- el castaño había arrojado a Ron al piso sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello.

- Lo siento- en la mirada del pelirrojo se podía ver el sufrimiento- en verdad, lo siento- unas lagrimas se escaparon de los azules ojos del chico, el cual no hizo nada para detenerlas- debí vigilarle mejor, yo... yo en verdad...

- ....- Remus se quedó sin palabras al ver como sufría su amigo, no había sido justo desquitarse con él de esa manera- lo siento- el castaño soltó lentamente a Ron y lo ayudó a levantarse- no debí explotar de esa manera, yo....- el rostro de Remus se volvió a llenar de furia- esto no se quedara así, malditos Slytherianos!!, me vengaré y de la misma manera en que su querido príncipe lo ha hecho con mi primo.

Remus se retiró del lugar, yendo lo más pronto posible a su carpa, estaba decidido, Sirius pagaría por lo que había hecho, _"Prepárate príncipe, has tomado la vida de mi primo y a cambio yo tomaré la tuya"

* * *

En el castillo de Slytherin, Sirius regresaba totalmente desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, una telaraña de pensamientos se entrelazaba en su cabeza mientras recorría velozmente los pasillos del castillo para encontrarse con Blaise._

- Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta?!!- el moreno se venía reprochando el incidente desde que se hubo retirado del campo de batalla- soy un completo estúpido, no puedo creer que no haya notado el cambio en la velocidad de sus movimientos, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes- Sirius se detuvo en seco, había llegado a su destino, abrió la puerta suavemente y entró a la habitación. En una cama recostado se encontraba un inconsciente Cedric, quien en ese momento estaba siendo atendido por Severus, y parado junto a la ventana estaba Blaise- cómo esta?

- Sobrevivirá - respondió Severus en un tono serio- pero necesitara de algunos cuidados.

- Bien, entonces manténgalo aquí hasta que se recupere y ni una palabra de esto a mi padre- dijo en el joven príncipe en tono determinante- si pregunta, díganle que el chico murió, estoy seguro que no le dará importancia...

- Sirius -interrumpió Severus- espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, tu padre es un hombre astuto y difícil de engañar –Sirius y Severus no se agradaban mucho, de hecho nada, pero el hombre de intensos ojos negros y cabellera como la noche lo ayudaba solo porque Draco se lo había pedido apenas había regresado, Severus era el padrino del rubio y éste siempre lo apoyaría, aunque tuviera que unirse al arrogante heredero Malfoy.

- Eso lo sé- respondió cortante el aludido- pero créeme Severus, siendo su hijo lo conozco mejor que nadie, y sé cómo piensa, ahora por favor llama a Draco, necesito hablar con él.

- Mientras estés seguro de lo que haces no diré una palabra –Severus se giró y se encaminó con paso majestuoso hacia la puerta- volveré en un momento con Draco.

Una vez que Severus se fue de la habitación, Blaise, que se había quedado observando toda la escena, creyó que era tiempo de una explicación por parte del joven príncipe.

- Y bien?

- Bien qué?- Sirius se había acercado al pie de la cama.

- Dijiste que me explicarías todo, pues bien, estoy esperando.

- Blaise –Sirius se giró hacia su amigo y empezó a hablar- tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia ¿verdad?- el joven de ojos plateados veía fijamente al chico enfrente suyo.

- Si, así es, pero dime Sirius, qué es lo que sucede?- un tono de preocupación se hizo presente en su voz -desde que regresaste de Gryffindor has estado un poco... extraño.

- Blaise, sé que puedo confiar en ti, así que te contare lo que sucede- Sirius se dirigió a una de las sillas de la habitación y sentó, indicándole a Blaise con un gesto que le imitara.

- Bien amigo mío, te escucho.

* * *

En uno de los pasillos del castillo, Severus se dirigía velozmente a cumplir las órdenes de Sirius (yui: quien lo hubiera imaginado, jejeje, solo en un fic pueden pasar cosas como ésta n.n Frine: y que lo digas o.O fans de Severus, si nos leen no nos maten por esto ;.;), ya se encontraba cerca de la habitación de Draco, así que disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, y al estar enfrente de los guardias se detuvo.

- Díganle al joven príncipe que su hermano, el príncipe Sirius, solicita su presencia- Severus usó su mejor tono de superioridad frente a los guardias.

- Enseguida su excelencia- respondió uno de los soldados, acto seguido tocó a la puerta y esperó respuesta.

- Adelante- la voz del rubio se escuchó desde el otro lado, y ante el permiso otorgado el soldado procedió a entrar- mas vale que sea algo importante –advirtió amenazadoramente el joven Malfoy.

- Su excelencia ha venido a verle, dice que su hermano, el príncipe Sirius desea verle.

- Sirius? -Draco pareció reflexionar por unos momentos las palabras de aquel sujeto- bien, retírate enseguida salgo.

- Si su alteza –y con una inclinación, el soldado abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez solos en la habitación, Draco se acercó a Harry que estaba parado junto a la ventana y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- Espero que no haya sucedido algo malo- dijo el moreno con preocupación.

- Yo también amor- el rubio miraba tiernamente a su chico- lamento tener que dejarte de nuevo solo, pero podría ser algo importante.

- No te preocupes Dragón, yo estaré bien- el ojiverde le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas al joven rubio, para luego dirigirse hacia la suave cama para retomar la ya conocida posición sobre ésta.

- Te prometo que no tardaré- Draco besó dulcemente los labios de Harry, y le puso las esposas- volveré lo antes posible- y con una ultima mirada a su chico, salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo, un impaciente Severus aguardaba por el rubio príncipe, que en ese preciso instante estaba atravesando el marco de la puerta.

- Bien, Severus qué es lo que sucede?

- Su hermano necesita hablar con usted- el hombre de ojos oscuros como la noche, miró desconfiadamente a los guardias- es sobre una estrategia de guerra.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos- Draco entendió a la perfección de que se trataba de algo importante al ver la forma en que Severus se había expresado, ya que siempre le hablaba de tú a excepción de reuniones formales, y sobre todo, por la forma en como miró a los soldados, y con una amenaza dirigida a los guardias para que no entraran a su habitación, se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

- Así que eso fue lo que sucedió- el joven de ojos azules miraba detenidamente a su gobernante y amigo- bien, si así está la situación no me queda mas que... ayudarte en lo que sea necesario.

- Gracias Blaise- Sirius sonreía complacido al ver que su amigo lo apoyaba- no sabes lo que significa para mí que me ayudes en esto.

- Por algo somos amigos ¿no?- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Los mejores, gracias- Sirius extendió una mano, la cual Blaise estrechó de inmediato.

- Ahora, lo único que tenemos que hacer, es mantener a este joven lo más a salvo que podamos- y con una sonrisa pícara agregó- si no, tu amorcito se enfadará mucho más, claro, si es que eso es posible.

- Ja, ja muy gracioso � - un tono sarcástico adorno su hermosa voz (yui: lo siento no resistí la tentación n.n U Frine: no tienes ni que decirlo u.uU).

- Pues ya era tiempo de que reconocieras mi talento �.�- Blaise aun tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro- bien, ahora dime mi estimado príncipe, como harás para sacarlo del castillo sin que nadie se de cuenta.

- Eso aún no lo sé- el rostro de Sirius se volvió serio- lo mas importante por el momento es esperar a que despierte.

- Quién tiene que despertar?- en ese preciso instante Draco atravesaba la puerta junto a Severus- dime hermano, ¿quién es ese chico?- el rubio dirigió su plateada mirada al joven recostado en la cama.

- Ese joven es Cedric, el primo de Remus.

* * *

En el campamento de Gryffindor, bien para ser más precisas en una de las tiendas de los mirmidones una importante discusión se llevaba a cabo.

- Pero Remus, lo que planeas hacer es totalmente imprudente- un desesperado pelirrojo trataba de razonar inútilmente con el fiero guerrero- entiende que esa no es la mejor manera de resolver esto.

- Mira Ron, tal vez no sea la mejor manera para TI- el castaño seguía furioso por lo ocurrido esa mañana- pero para mí lo es, y si el príncipe tiene algo de orgullo y honor aceptara mi desafió.

- Yo deseo tanto como tú vengar la muerte de Cedric - Ron apretaba fuertemente los puños al decir esto -pero no puedes irte así como así.

- Puedo y lo haré- espetó el castaño- y ni tú ni nadie me detendrá.

- Bien - suspiró resignado el pelirrojo- si no vas a cambiar de parecer, entonces yo iré contigo-la mirada de Ron se tornó decidida.

- Lo siento, pero no puedes acompañarme.

- Él es tan importante para mí como para ti!!- el pelirrojo miraba desafiante a Remus-tal vez mucho más importante!!

- Eso lo sé- Remus se había acercado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su compañero de batalla y amigo- pero tienes que entender que esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer, te prometo que vengaré a Cedric- dorado y celeste se cruzaron- lo haré por ambos- y dicho esto Remus salió de su tienda y montó su carruaje con destino a las grandes murallas de Slytherin.

* * *

- El primo de Remus? -Draco miraba incrédulo al chico recostado en la cama - pero cómo es posible?

- Bien, al parecer tomó el lugar de su primo en la batalla- explicó el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules- y desafortunadamente tu hermano lo hirió con la espada, su alteza.

- Oh, ya veo- el rubio dirigía su mirada a su hermano- gracias por la explicación Blaise.

- Para servirle su alteza –Blaise le sonrió dulcemente al rubio, siempre había adorado a ese chiquillo arrogante y caprichoso, pero sabía muy bien su lugar y que sus deseos siempre serían sueños imposibles.

- Y bien hermano –Draco miró a Sirius después de devolverle la sonrisa a Blaise- qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Draco tomó asiento y miró expectante a Sirius esperando su respuesta.

- Por el momento, le he pedido a Severus que cuide de él -explicó el moreno-y en cuanto se encuentre mejor, lo sacaremos del castillo y lo devolveremos a sus tropas.

- Y qué hay con nuestro padre? -el menor de los príncipes arqueaba una ceja elegantemente- no crees que sospeche?

- Ya me he hecho cargo de eso, puedes estar tranquilo -Sirius mantenía su semblante serio - ahora, la razón por la que te mande llamar, es para comunicarte todo este asunto - Sirius hablaba elocuentemente- tanto Blaise como Severus están al tanto de lo que sucede, y ambos han jurado guardar el secreto y ayudar en lo que puedan, tú mientras tanto debes cuidar lo mejor que puedas de Harry - Draco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- bien, ahora que todos saben lo que sucede, es mejor que vaya donde se encuentra mi padre y el rey de Ravenclaw, Blaise –dijo mirando a su fiel general- tu vienes conmigo, Severus por favor, cuida del muchacho.

- Esta en las mejores manos - respondió Severus asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bien, en ese caso - Draco se había levantado de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta - yo regresaré con Harry, le prometí que no tardaría.

- Esta bien- antes de que su hermano menor saliera por completo de la habitación lo llamó- Draco?

- Si? qué sucede hermano?

- No le digas nada de esto a Harry, es mejor no alarmarlo - la mirada de ambos se cruzó, tormenta contra tormenta- una cosa mas, después de que vayas a ver a Harry, reúnete conmigo y papá en la sala real.

- Esta bien, creo que tienes razón- y dicho esto, todos se retiraron de la habitación, cada uno a su destino correspondiente (yui: a excepción de Severus que se quedó cuidando a Cedric Frine: y también se quedó Cedric porque estaba inconsciente jajaja)

* * *

Una alta figura completamente vestida de negro se acercaba velozmente a las altas murallas que protegían el castillo del reino de la serpiente. Remus iba con un solo objetivo en mente: Vengar la muerte de su primo, no importando el dolor que había en su corazón por tener que enfrentarse de nuevo al dueño de su amor. Al fin se encontraba delante de las imponentes murallas, descendió de su carroza y gritando lo mas fuerte que pudo llamó al que ahora era su enemigo.

- SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!-al pronunciar su nombre Remus sentía una punzada en su corazón-SAL DE AHÍ COBARDE!!! SAL Y PELEA CONMIGO!!

- En la sala Real todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír tal grito, ocasionando que se asomaran a ver al intruso que proclamaba la atención de uno de los jóvenes príncipes.

- Pero qué ha sido eso?- Lucius había sido casi el primero en asomarse, ya que su primogénito había llegado antes al balcón- quién es ese guerrero?

- Es Remus, padre -Sirius miraba sorprendido a aquel hombre- es el mejor guerrero de Gryffindor.

- Y el más tonto también- el gobernante alzó una aristocrática ceja- como osa venir solo hasta este lugar?, está buscando su muerte –dijo el rey con sonrisa arrogante.

- Ha venido a retarme padre- Sirius se paró decididamente enfrente del rey Slytheriano- y yo he decidido aceptar su reto.

- Pero qué dices?- Lucius miraba sorprendido a su hijo- y por qué razón ese simple guerrero ha vendido a retarte?

- Porque yo he matado a su primo.

- Te refieres a ese insignificante chico del que me hablabas?- Dijo Lucius sin prestarle importancia.

- A ese mismo, padre- Sirius luchaba por controlar sus emociones, si su padre descubría la verdad estaría en problemas- me permitirás aceptar su desafío?

- VAMOS PRINCIPE!!!- volvió a llamar Remus desde fuera del castillo- QUÉ ACASO NO TIENES HONOR?!! DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE ORGULLO CARACTERÍSTICO DE TU REINO!!!

- Puedes aceptar su desafío- después de oír semejantes insultos no solo hacia su hijo, si no también indirectamente a su reino, Lucius no puso mas objeción- dale muerte hijo, haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

- Así lo haré padre- Sirius se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar su armadura, era el momento que más había temido, pero si así lo quería el destino tenia que aceptarlo.

Al ir caminando por los pasillos hasta su habitación, los dos jóvenes herederos de Slytherin se toparon.

- A dónde vas hermano? -Draco se mostró curioso, ya que momentos atrás habían acordado ir a ver a su padre -creí que estarías con nuestro padre?

- Las cosas han cambiado -Sirius se veía entre serio y melancólico- Remus ha venido a retarme y he aceptado.

- Pero qué dices!!!???- en el rostro de Draco se dibujó la sorpresa- por qué has hecho tal cosa??? Remus esta dispuesto a matarte!!.

-No lo hará si yo lo mato primero- el corazón de Sirius recibió una fuerte punzada al decir esto- a pesar de lo mucho que me duela lo tengo que hacer (Frine: Oh por Dios!!! Alguien va a morir!!! O.O, yui: ;.;)

- Pe... pero hermano...

- Tranquilo Draco- Sirius sonrió levemente- yo estaré bien, prometo regresar.

- Esto es mi culpa...si yo no -el rubio escondió el rostro entre sus manos -lo siento tanto hermano.

- No es tu culpa -el moreno sujetó a su hermano de los hombros obligándole a verle a los ojos-no es culpa de nadie, entendiste? Pase lo que pase, te adoro, no lo olvides.

- Sirius...

- Tranquilo dragón, te prometo que volveré sin un rasguño- el mayor de los hermanos sonrió ampliamente tratando de tranquilizar a su hermanito- recuerda que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Esta bien, hermano- Draco devolvió la sonrisa- te estaré observando.

- Bien, ahora voy a prepararme- ambos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente y Sirius volvió a emprender su camino.

Draco vio como su hermano se alejaba por el pasillo y se apresuró a ir al lado de su padre, sabía en el fondo que a pesar de las palabras de Sirius no era una batalla fácil y que había la enorme probabilidad de que uno de los contendientes no saliera vivo, pero ya era tarde para remediar las cosas.

* * *

Rubio y joven príncipese encontraba ahora con su padre en una torre para observar aquel enfrentamiento, cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron dando paso al primogénito de Slytherin.

- Veo que has venido a pelear- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del castaño, mientras que su corazón se hacia pedazos

- Así es -Sirius mantenía serio su semblante. No quería hacerlo, en verdad no lo deseaba, pero la fiera mirada dorada de Remus, le indicó que sería una batalla de vida o muerte, y las palabras de su contrincante le sacaron de sus pensamientos confirmando sus temores: uno moriría.

- Prepárate a morir Sirius.

- No será mi sangre la que hoy se derrame...

**UUUyyy, que es lo que pasará???, como ven se los hemos dejado en la parte mas interesante, jejejeje, solo resta saber quien saldra con vida de este encuentro(autoras al borde del llanto ;.; ;.;), esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado, jejeje, hemos puesto nuestro mejor esfuerzo para escribirlo n.n, y como no se me ocurre nada mas que escribir pues las dejo por ahora y nos leemos en el proximo cap.�.�**

**yui the vampire & Frine**

**p.d. lamentamos la tardanzade este capitulo, pero es que akbamos de entrar a examenes finales y como que el tiempo se nos cayo encima,jijiji, antes de que se me olvide,muchas gracias portodos sus comentarios, ustedes saben que se los agradecemos de corazon y que son importantes para nosostras, no se olviden dedejarnos uno que otro reviewde este capi, bye n.n**


	17. De Nuevo A Tu Lado

**_Pues como ven esta vez hemos tratado de subir el capitulo mas puntualmente, jejejeje, y eso solo porque las quieremos mucho, pues bien hemos leidos todos sus reviews como siempre y nos gustaria agradecerles todo el apoyo que nos dan, la verdad que nos alegra mucho contar con ustedes, pues jejeje lamentamos siempre dejarlas picadas, pero es que si no lo hicieramos la historia no seria tan buena, jejeje je n.n, bueno ahora ya sin mas las dejamos con el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**HP al estilo Troyano**

**Capitulo 17. - De nuevo a tu lado**

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron dando paso al primogénito de Slytherin, al fin había llegado el momento mas temido por ambos. Los dos habían prolongado lo más posible ese momento, pero las circunstancias los obligaban ahora a enfrentarse. Slytherin contra Gryffindor, no, era más que eso, en esta batalla se enfrentaban ellos mismos contra sus corazones.

- Veo que has venido a pelear- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del castaño, mientras que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

- Así es -Sirius mantenía serio su semblante. No quería hacerlo, en verdad no lo deseaba, pero la fiera mirada dorada de Remus le indicó que sería una batalla de vida o muerte, y las palabras de su contrincante le sacaron de sus pensamientos confirmando sus temores: uno moriría.

- Prepárate a morir Sirius.

- No será mi sangre la que hoy se derrame... - Sirius iba a hacer el primer movimiento, cuando Remus se quitó su casco.

- Ahora sabes con quien peleas- el moreno solo cerró los ojos y también se quitó el casco, la contienda iba a comenzar.

El primero en lanzar un ataque fue Remus, quien hábilmente trató de asestar un golpe directo al cuello de su "enemigo", pero Sirius lo esquivó con su escudo, y contraatacó inmediatamente logrando rozar con su espada la negra armadura de Remus.

- Muy bien príncipe- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- igual que la primera vez.

- No es como la primera vez- el moreno esquivó otro ataque de Remus- en esa ocasión no querías matarme.

- La situación ha cambiado- ahora Remus esquivó el ataque de Sirius- lo sabes perfectamente.

- Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte lo que sucedió- dijo el chico de ojos tormentosos en tono de súplica.

- No hay nada que explicar- Remus lanzó un ataque que los dejó a ambos frente a frente, Remus atacaba, mientras que Sirius se defendía- primero se llevaron a Harry... – el castaño retrocedió unos cuantos pasos- y luego... tomaste la vida de mi querido primo- Remus atacó con mas furia, su voz era fría como el metal.

- Pero... Remus... no es como... crees- Sirius apenas había escapado de ese ataque- si tan solo me escucharas.

- No lo creo príncipe, ahora pelea- la furia se vio reflejada en sus dorados ojos, pero su corazón se rompía a cada ataque que realizaba en contra de Sirius.

- Si no me dejas otra opción- los ojos de Sirius dejaban ver todo su sufrimiento, cosa que el otro chico notó, pero trató de no prestar atención, ya que Remus sabía que si lo hacia no podría continuar.

Las espadas chocaron, metal contra metal, era como si una danza ancestral se llevara a cabo, ambos hombres peleaban magistralmente. Sirius esquivaba cada golpe que Remus realizaba en su contra. Por su parte el castaño atacaba ferozmente, analizando cada movimiento que realizaba el moreno. Pero esa no era la única pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, ambos chicos luchaban también en su interior, Remus tal vez mas que Sirius, ya que en verdad quería vengar la muerte de su primo y cumplir la promesa hecha a Ron, pero él no quería lastimar a Sirius, aún lo amaba y cada golpe destrozaba su corazón lentamente. Un nuevo ataque fue lanzado por el moreno, un ataque que de haber acertado a su objetivo habría acabado con la vida de su ahora adversario, pero los movimientos de Remus eran rápidos, por lo que logró esquivarlo, situación que alivió a Sirius, ya que en realidad solo peleaba por que se había visto obligado a hacerlo.

- Argh!!!!- un momento de distracción por parte del moreno ocasionó que la espada de Remus le hiciera una herida en el brazo izquierdo- rayos!!!

- Tienes que estar más atento- el castaño hubiera deseado en ese momento soltar su espada y pedir perdón por lo que había hecho, pero no podía- si te vuelves a distraer tu vida será mía –sentenció el guerrero de ojos dorados con una aparente frialdad.

- No te confíes- el moreno miraba a su adversario- no podrás volver a acertar otro golpe.

- Lo haré si no te dejas de tonterías.

- No sé a que te refieres- Sirius esquivaba otro golpe.

- Claro que lo sabes- Remus ahora guardaba una distancia prudente de Sirius- No peleas como aquella vez –reprochó Remus.

- Claro que si- respondió desafiante el moreno, aunque en el fondo sabía que Remus tenia razón, no quería hacerle daño al castaño.

- No me engañas Sirius- sus ojos dorados veían fijamente al moreno- más te vale que empieces a pelear como se debe, porque si no lo haces ambos sabemos como acabara todo esto. (Frine: ohhhhhh ;.; ya basta, que no peleen, snif, me duele... un momento, YUI!!! Deja de clavarme tus uñas en mi brazo y deja de llorar!!!, yui: no puedo evitarlo!! ;.;)

* * *

Desde el balcón real, el gobernante del reino de la serpiente observaba la escena junto con su joven hijo, también estaban presentes los demás miembros de la corte, así como el rey Richard, y los generales Zabini y Krum. Draco observaba atentamente la pelea, cada vez que Remus lanzaba un ataque a su hermano su corazón se detenía por una fracción de segundo. 

- Oh no!!!- Draco se había acercado mucho más a la orilla del balcón- hermano, no dejes que te dañe de nuevo!!- de los labios del rubio salió una pequeña suplica, la cual dijo en una voz poco audible para los que se encontraban lejos no le escucharan- por favor, no dejes que te vuelva a tocar.

- Hijo- Lucius se había acercado- no veo la razón por la cual te pongas así, tu hermano acabara fácilmente con ese guerrero- dijo mientras veía la pelea de manera indiferente, para luego regresar a su trono con una sonrisa arrogante.

- No se preocupe su alteza- Blaise que también se había acercado a la orilla del balcón para ver mejor, escuchó la conversación - su hermano no se dejará ganar, eso solo ha sido un pequeño rasguño, él va estar bien -Blaise dijo esto más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Draco, no quería tener que presenciar la muerte de su amigo.

- Si, tienes razón- el rubio dirigió por un instante su plateada mirada hacia Blaise, para después dirigir de nuevo su atención a lo que ocurría, abajo en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Sirius sangraba visiblemente, la herida que le había ocasionado Remus no era muy profunda pero era lo bastante grande para dejar escapar aquel líquido vital, le dolía mucho, pero más le dolía el ver que su amado chico lo había herido y no había mostrado ni un poco de preocupación por él. 

_- Será que en verdad ya me has dejado de amar?-_ este pensamiento atacaba sin cesar la mente de Sirius, evitando que se concentrara en la pelea- _no puede ser posible, NO!!!, eso no puede ser verdad -_de pronto una voz atrajo la atención de Sirius.

- Qué sucede príncipe, ¿acaso ya no puedes seguir?- Remus observaba a Sirius a una distancia prudente.

- Claro que puedo- Sirius miraba fijamente a Remus- una simple herida no me va a detener.

- Bien, entonces continuemos- Remus volvió a atacar, pero Sirius reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo el golpe de la espada del castaño logrando empujar a Remus lejos de él.

De nuevo una pequeña distancia los separaba. El castaño dio un paso a su izquierda, Sirius al ver esto imitó el movimiento de Remus dando un paso también en esa dirección, a cada paso que daba el castaño, el moreno le imitaba, de repente Remus volvió a lanzar otro ataque que Sirius difícilmente esquivó con su escudo, ya que lo estaba sosteniendo con su brazo lastimado. Remus no perdió tiempo y lanzó un nuevo ataque que dio en la pierna de Sirius ocasionándole una pequeña herida (yui: un rasguño realmente, pero es una herida al fin y al cabo u.uU, Frine: rasguño?? No creo que con una espada y la fuerza de Remus en cada ataque se le pueda llamar a la herida de Sirius rasguño... yui... no llores!! u.uU bueno, es un rasguño, yui:n.n).

- Demonios!!!- gritó el moreno, Sirius tiró su escudo, ya no lo podía sujetar por mas tiempo, el peso del escudo ocasionaba que le doliera más su brazo y que sus movimientos fueran más lentos.

- Así que te deshaces de tu protección -los ojos de Remus se llenaron de preocupación- muy bien, entonces yo también dejo la mía- y dicho esto arrojó su escudo lejos- ahora estamos parejos.

- Jeje, solo estaremos parejos si dejas que yo también te haga una herida en el brazo y otra en la pierna- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno.

_- Es increíble como no pierdes tu sentido del humor -_pensó Remus mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para luego regresar a su fría actitud, tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo, matar a Sirius, no podía distraerse de esa manera.

Tan solo unos pasos separaban a ambos guerreros, de nuevo cada uno analizaba los movimientos del otro, a cada paso que uno daba el otro lo imitaba, _tal vez este último ataque sería el definitivo_, pensó Sirius. Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, las espadas chocaron en el aire, haciendo un ruido casi infernal, una de ellas salió despedida por los aires para luego caer sobre la arena. Sirius había quedado apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas con la espada de Remus amenazando su vida. (Frine y yui: ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! O.O O.O nooooo Remus no lo hagas!!! ;.; ;.;)

- Veo que he ganado- Remus tenía su espada a unos cuantos centímetros del cuello de Sirius- algún ultimo deseo antes de morir? (Autoras en shock O.O O.O).

- ....- Sirius miraba los dorados ojos de Remus, podía ver en ellos un gran dolor, pero de pronto su plateada mirada fue cegada por un brillo proveniente del cuello del castaño, Sirius parpadeó.

- Nada, no tiene absolutamente nada que decir su alteza?- Remus se movió un poco tapando de esta manera al sol que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, dejando ver a Sirius aquel objeto que lo había cegado hace apenas unos segundo: era el colgante.

- Veo que aún lo traes- respondió el moreno a las palabras del hombre frente a él.

- Cómo dices?- respondió confundido el Mirmidón.

- El colgante que te regalé -Sirius sonreía- eso quiere decir que aún me amas- Remus se quedó helado, no podía responder a las palabras del moreno, simplemente sujetaba firme la espada en el cuello de Sirius mientras fruncía el ceño- yo sé que aún me amas, así como yo aún te amo.

- Cállate!!!-el castaño no podía soportar oír aquellas palabras.

- Remus, por favor -Sirius lo miraba con súplica en sus ojos- si me vas a matar hazlo, pero por favor escúchame- el castaño no se movió, ni dijo absolutamente nada, por lo que Sirius prosiguió- yo no he matado a tu primo, él se encuentra seguro en el castillo, en cuanto se encuentre mejor se podrá ir.

- Mientes!!!- dijo el castaño con furia.

- No, tú sabes que no miento- replicó Sirius- por favor Remus mírame, mírame por favor- el castaño dirigió sus dorados ojos a los plata de Sirius- Yo te amo y lo que pasó fue un terrible accidente, pero si aún así no me quieres creer, adelante acaba con esto ahora.

.- ... – Remus se quedó sin palabras, solo observaba como Sirius cerraba los ojos esperando que él lanzara el golpe final. Sirius estaba ahí, de rodillas, esperando que su vida acabara, cuando de pronto, escuchó la voz de su amado Remus- Maldición!!! (yui: acaso esperaban una linda frase de sus labios? Frine: mientras no sea "Muere Sirius" lo que sea es bueno n.n) Sirius abrió sus ojos, Remus había bajado la espada y le miraba fijamente- no puedo hacerlo, yo te amo demasiado como para acabar con tu vida.

- Remus- murmuró Sirius, mientras veía como el castaño se dirigía a su carroza y se alejaba del lugar rumbo a su campamento.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron dando paso a un muy preocupado Draco que corría en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano, seguido por Blaise que había bajado a ayudar.

- ERES UN IDIOTA!!- gritó el rubio abalanzándose sobre Sirius.

- Oye gracias, no sabía que me querías tanto- respondió en tono sarcástico al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con su brazo sano el cuello de Draco.

- Cómo puedes decir eso?-el rubio se separó un poco dejando ver sus ojos plata que ahora brillaban debido a unas cuantas lagrimas que luchaban por escapar- casi me muero al ver como te lastimaban y... cuando... él casi te...

- Lo siento -interrumpió Sirius- lo siento en verdad, no quería preocuparte- Draco cerró los ojos y una solitaria lagrima recorrió su rostro- ahora cálmate, no querrás que papá se enoje, ya debe de estar molesto por que casi pierdo.

- Esta bien- Draco asintió levemente.

- Bien, ahora, por qué no me ayudas a entrar al castillo- Sirius se apoyó en los hombros de Draco- general Zabini, podría venir a ayudarnos por favor.

- Si señor- respondió de inmediato el chico que al ver como Draco se abalanzaba sobre su hermano decidió esperar a que ambos se separaran- enseguida –dijo con una sonrisa, complacido que su amigo estaba a salvo.

Los tres chicos entraron de nuevo a la seguridad de las murallas que rodeaban el castillo donde Sirius fue atendido inmediatamente.

(Frine: Oh mi Dios, eso fue intenso yui, pero creo que ya saltamos lo peor... bueno... por ahora ®� yui: si eso fue lo peor no quiero ver lo que viene ®©

* * *

Remus volvía al campamento completamente desconcertado por lo que había sucedido. Para él era totalmente increíble que sus sentimientos se hubieran interpuesto a sus deseos de venganza, además de que había roto la promesa que le había hecho a su pelirrojo amigo, pero es que la verdad no podía acabar con la vida de Sirius. Al fin había llegado al campamento, y ahí, en la entrada a su tienda, estaba Ron. 

- Y bien? Dónde esta?- preguntó el pelirrojo guerrero apenas tuvo a Remus enfrente.

- Ven Ron, sígueme- el castaño entró a su tienda, ni siquiera podía mirar al chico a los ojos- tenemos que hablar.

- Bien- Ron siguió de mala gana al castaño, el no era tonto, había notado como Remus evitaba su mirada, pero lo más importante, no llevaba consigo el cuerpo del príncipe -no has podido cumplir con tu promesa, verdad?- Ron miraba furioso al chico sentado delante suyo.

- Lo siento en verdad- Remus mantenía la cabeza baja- realmente quería vengar su muerte... pero no pude quitarle la vida- Remus había ocultado su hermoso rostro con una mano.

- Si tú no eres capaz de matarlo....- Ron miraba desafiante a Remus- entonces yo lo haré- dijo al fin decidido, haciendo ademán de irse.

- Ron...- Remus se había puesto repentinamente de pie y sujetado a Ron del brazo- yo... yo te su... te suplico que no lo vayas a buscar- Ron quedó sorprendido ante aquella petición, nunca creyó ver al castaño pidiendo, o mas bien, suplicando por algo.

- Re... Remus- murmuró el pelirrojo- yo... yo no puedo hacer lo que me dices- el joven de ojos azules se soltó de la mano de Remus.

- No puedes ir tras él -insistió el castaño.

- Lo siento Remus- Ron lo miraba decidido-simplemente no puedo hacer lo que me dices- Ron había virado el rostro para no ver el de Remus- ese hombre le quitó la vida a la persona que mas quería, yo.... simplemente no puedo dejar así esta situación.

- Ron- Remus miraba ahora con decisión al joven frente a él -sé que sufres, incluso más que yo -dorado y celeste se cruzaban- pero Sirius me ha dicho algo...

- Qué es lo que te ha dicho Remus!!!- gritó Ron exasperado- te ha dicho que lo siente????!!! Que no fue su intención???!!! –Ron ya no podía seguir escuchando las justificaciones de su amigo.

- Ron tranquilízate- el semblante de Remus se tornó serio.

- No!!!!no me voy a tranquilizar!!!- los azules ojos de Ron estaban llenos de lagrimas- tal vez todas esas excusas basten para ti!!!! Pero para mi no son suficientes!!!!

- Ron me tienes que escuchar- pidió el castaño, tratando de mantener la calma.

- YO LO AMABA!!!!!- el pelirrojo no pudo mas y estalló en llanto, cayendo de rodillas- yo lo amaba...

- Lo sé -el joven de dorados ojos se arrodilló a lado de Ron, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo -_pero si lo que me dijo Sirius es cierto... puede que Cedric aun viva.

* * *

_

- Auch!!- se quejó un joven de ojos como la plata- podrías tener un poco mas de cuidado.

- Lo siento Sirius- contestó un hombre de ojos oscuros como lo noche- pero la verdad esto sería más fácil si dejaras de moverte tanto.

- Cómo quieres que me deje de mover -se quejó nuevamente- si no lo haces con cuidado Severus- Blaise que también estaba ahí debido a que él ayudó a llevar a Sirius a la habitación trataba de contener inútilmente una risa -Blaise!!!, deja ya de reírte, ya quisiera verte en mi lugar.

- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Auch!! -se volvió a quejar el príncipe -eso dolió!!

- Ya deja de quejarte- replicó el hombre frunciendo el ceño- de todas maneras ya he terminado.

- Menos mal- Sirius inspeccionaba sus ahora curadas heridas, en tanto que Severus se alejó de donde se encontraba el moreno, murmurando algo que sonó: "puede aguantar heridas profundas, pero se queja por un poco de alcohol".

- Hermano- Draco había tomado asiento en la cama, a un lado de Sirius- no cumpliste tu promesa.

- Qué? -Sirius lo miraba confundido- a qué te refieres? Te prometí que volvería y aquí estoy.

- Si volviste -el rubio clavaba sus plateados ojos en los tormenta de su hermano- pero también dijiste que volverías sin ningún rasguño.

- Oh, entonces si cumplí mi promesa –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Pero acaso has quedado loco por tanto golpe?- Draco había abierto mucho los ojos- tienes una herida en la pierna y una mas en el brazo.

- Exacto- Sirius sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo- estas son heridas, no rasguños, por lo tanto cumplí mi promesa.

- Eres incorregible -Draco dio un fugaz pero fuerte abrazo a su hermano mayor, apenas lo había soltado cuando Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina entrada del gobernante Slytheriano a la habitación, hasta que de pronto, Lucius, con una mirada fría y calculadora y un tono de voz mas allá de lo temido, les dirigió la palabra.

- Salgan todos inmediatamente- la mirada de Lucius se clavó en Sirius- necesito hablar con mi hijo mayor... a solas- Draco observó a Sirius que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, por lo que el rubio, Severus y Zabini salieron de la habitación.

- Qué es lo que sucede, padre? -Sirius miraba a Lucius de la misma forma que Lucius lo miraba a él, de manera fría y sin titubear.

- Qué es lo que sucede?-repitió el hombre de manera sarcástica- te diré que es lo que sucede- Lucius acercó su rostro amenazadoramente al de su hijo- tú has decepcionado a todo el reino!!!!!! Me has decepcionado a mí!!!

- Acaso crees que es muy fácil hacer lo que hice?- respondió Sirius de manera desafiante- Tú ni siquiera tienes el valor para hacer lo que yo...– pero el moreno no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lucius lo calló dándole una fuerte bofetada en su rostro(yui: yo a este lo mato!!!! Mira que venir a golpear a Sirius, grrrr - Frine: No te preocupes yui, pagará muajajaja ®©.

- No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera!!!- el tono de Lucius se hizo aún más fuerte -la forma como pelaste hoy fue humillante, y esa humillación fue aún mayor cuando... ese guerrero te derrotó- Sirius miraba a su padre con los ojos llenos de odio-A ti, que eres el más grande guerrero de Slytherin.

- Lo siento Padre- Sirius estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contestar de la forma mas tranquila que podía- estoy apenado por lo que sucedió esta tarde, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

- Más te vale que no vuelva a suceder -Lucius respondió de manera mas tranquila, pero el tono de su voz era amenazante -si no tendrás serios problemas o... tu hermano los tendrá, ¿está claro?

- Si, padre -Sirius cerró los ojos para no tener que verle- cristalino.

- Bien, ahora me retiro- Lucius le dio la espalda a Sirius- tu madre querrá saber si estás bien- y terminando de decir esto salió por la puerta, Sirius se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su padre (yui: jejejeje, si quiero yo puedo desaparecer a su padre ®Frine: calma yui o te desaparezco a ti ñacañaca yui: o.O_) "Recuerda Sirius, es por Draco, solo tienes que aguantar un poco más, solo hasta que esto acabe"_ pensó el moreno mientras descargaba su ira sobre una inocente pared.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido dentro de la habitación de su hermano mayor, Draco, Blaise y Severus esperaban impacientes a que el rey de Slytherin saliera de la habitación. Severus se había retirado, diciendo que necesitaba ir a ver como se encontraba el joven extranjero y dejó a Blaise junto con Draco, ambos observaban detenidamente la puerta y escuchaban uno que otro grito del rey, cosa que ponía nervioso de sobremanera a Draco. 

- Debe tranquilizarse un poco, ¿no le parece?- Blaise lo había sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

- Me temo que eso es muy fácil de decir, pero no de hacer- Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa al joven general el cual la devolvió enseguida- me temo general que no conoce a mi padre como lo conocemos Sirius y yo.

- Puede ser su alteza- respondió tranquilo el aludido- pero si su padre llegara a salir repentinamente y nota su comportamiento, estoy seguro que empezará a tener dudas sobre lo que sucede.

- En eso tiene razón general -respondió el rubio viendo nuevamente la puerta- solo espero que todo esto salga bien.

- No se preocupe- Blaise no apartaba su azul mirada de Draco -todo saldrá bien, ahora si me permite decirlo, creo que sería lo mas adecuado, si usted va a ver al huésped que tiene en su habitación- el general bajó la mirada por unos instantes- hace mucho tiempo que lo dejó y ya debe estar preocupado.

- Eso sería una buena idea -Draco elevó sus plateados ojos por unos segundos, pensando en lo que Blaise acababa de decir -general, por el momento me retiro, manténgame por favor al tanto sobre la situación.

- Muy bien príncipe- fueron las últimas palabras de Blaise mientras veía como Draco se perdía (yui: aunque no literalmente Frine: ya actualiza tus chistes no? n.n yui:u© por uno de los pasillos.

- Él no es para ti- una voz había hecho desaparecer el silencio que ahora reinaba fuera de la habitación.

- No sé a que te refieres Luca- contestó de inmediato Zabini al verse interrumpido.

- Claro que lo sabes Blaise -Luca sonreía al decir esto- solo que no lo quieres aceptar.

- Puede ser- el joven general mantenía serio su semblante.

- Cuándo va a llegar el día en que te olvides de él y por fin correspondas a mis sentimientos?- el joven de cabellos castaños y unos ojos azul noche miraba detenidamente a Blaise.

- Vamos, que ya hemos hablado de esto- Blaise viró el rostro para no tener que ver sus ojos- no sé por qué sigues insistiendo?

- Es muy simple -Luca le regaló una pequeña sonrisa- es porque te quiero, y mucho- el chico de ojos azules le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo cual sorprendió al general- y eso no va cambiar, bien ahora te dejo tengo que hacer guardia, jejeje ¿como si alguien realmente pudiera entrar al castillo?

- O salir- murmuró Blaise.

- Cómo dices?- preguntó Luca que había alcanzado a oír que Blaise murmure algo.

- Decía que tengas cuidado y no te desveles mucho- Luca le sonrió nuevamente a Blaise dejándolo otra vez solo en el pasillo.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche en el reino de Slytherin, y todos los habitantes del castillo descansaban tranquilamente, bueno casi todos, una figura encapuchada recorría velozmente los pasillos del castillo, con solo algunas antorchas iluminando su camino. De pronto se detuvo, había llegado a su destino, miró cautelosamente en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo venia siguiendo y entró. 

- Severus, ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó Sirius desde su lugar junto a la ventana.

- Por fin ha despertado Sirius- dijo tranquilamente.

- Bien, entonces es momento de que regrese con los suyos- dijo en tono determinista el moreno- ya tienen todo preparado?

- Si -contestó el hombre- solo espero que estés seguro de lo que haces.

- Más que nunca- Sirius tomó su capa, se cubrió con ella y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

En las afueras del castillo, en el campamento del reino de Gryffindor, a las orillas del inmenso mar, se encontraba la figura de un muy apuesto hombre que en ese preciso momento se encontraba mirando las estrellas, mientras meditaba cómo es que había sucedido todo aquel desafortunado incidente, ya que casi dos semanas atrás todo había estado muy tranquilo. 

- Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido chiquillo nada de esto hubiera pasado- el tan solo hecho de pensar la razón de esa guerra lo ponía furioso- pero... si las cosas no son como creo, alguien tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones apenas lo vea- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su triste rostro.

- Remus?- llamó una voz de tras de él, ocasionando que el castaño diera la vuelta- puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Por supuesto Seamus, qué es lo que sucede?-cuestionó el aludido.

- Bien, lo que pasa... – titubeó el chico- es que... quería pedirte disculpas por dejar que se llevaran el cuerpo de Cedric, yo traté de impedirlo pero me fue imposible.

- No te preocupes- Remus se levantó lentamente y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del chico- yo sé que trataste, pero ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo nos queda esperar la batalla que se llevará acabo mañana- después de decir esto el castaño se fue en dirección a sus aposentos dejando a Seamus a las orillas del mar.

Remus caminaba despacio, a través del campamento, todos los soldados incluidos los Mirmidones lo observaban en silencio, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, en parte porque comprendían su sufrimiento, y por otro lado porque tenían miedo de que si decían algo inadecuado Remus les diera la paliza de su vida. Remus ya había llegado a la entrada de su tienda, antes de entrar volvió a dar un ultimo vistazo al cielo, cuando por fin entró sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían: Cedric se encontraba sentado en la cama delante de él.

- Ce... Cedric?- habló Remus con dificultad- e... en... en verdad eres tú?

- Hola primo- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- siento haberte preocupado.

- Cedric, no puedo creer que estés con vida!!!- el castaño se abalanzó sobre su primo dándole un fuerte abrazo- me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta.

- Primo, no tan fuerte- se quejó el chico- aun me duele un poco.

- Cedric, estoy tan feliz de verte- la sonrisa de Remus desapareció de repente- pero sabes que eso no significa que no esté molesto contigo.

- Je, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- sonrió débilmente el chico.

- Pero... cómo es que... –una duda invadió la mente del castaño- cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?

- Él me trajo- Cedric señaló con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al joven encapuchado que se encontraba en una esquina.

- Cómo puedo agradecerte lo que has hecho?- Remus se acercó al susodicho.

- El verte feliz es más que suficiente- el joven se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro- te dije que él estaba bien.

- Sirius!?- dijo entre sorprendido y confundido- pero qué rayos haces aquí?!!

- He venido a traer a tu primo- una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios- y como ya lo he hecho, ahora me retiro- Sirius se volvió a colocar su capucha y salió de la tienda.

- Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tienen que decir- Cedric veía muy seriamente a su primo- si no lo haces tal vez te arrepientas- después de escuchar esto, Remus salió apresurado tras el joven de ojos plata.

Apenas salió de la tienda se apresuró a buscar con la mirada aquella figura que momentos atrás le había devuelto a su preciado primo, el castaño no le vio por ningún lado, cuando de pronto, dando vuelta a una elevación de arena se encontraba él, Sirius, el dueño de su corazón.

- Espera!!!- llamó el castaño- por favor espera- la alta figura se detuvo en ese instante, viendo como Remus se acercaba a él- yo... yo en verdad...

- No te preocupes Remus- una sonrisa se divisó debajo de su capucha- yo entiendo, estoy seguro que de haber estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Te has arriesgado mucho al venir hasta aquí- Remus miraba detenidamente al joven delante suyo.

- Ha valido la pena- Sirius aun mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios- el ver tu sonrisa me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz- el castaño, como era costumbre, se sonrojó al escuchar esto, y no conteniendo sus impulsos le dio a Sirius un fugaz pero apasionado beso- vaya!!!, sabía que te alegraría verme.

- Nunca cambias, verdad?- Remus sonría abiertamente.

- Remus- dijo seriamente el moreno- hay algo de lo que debemos de hablar, es.... sobre Harry- el semblante de Remus cambio de repente- tienes que escucharme.

- Bien- el rostro del castaño permaneció serio- entonces habla, que yo te escucho.

* * *

- Remus?- un pelirrojo se encontraba a la entrada de la tienda del guerrero- Remus, estás ahí? Hay algo de lo que quisie...- el chico al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, pero nunca se imaginó lo que ahí encontraría- Cedric???!!!! 

- Ron!!!- exclamó el joven al verle entrar, y sin pensarlo mas se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Cedric, yo...- el pelirrojo aún no se lo podía creer- Cedric, no CREI que te volvería ver!!!- exclamó por fin el pelirrojo, devolviendo el abrazo y besando a su chico

- Yo también te extrañé mucho!!!- dijo el castaño cuando se separaron.

- Nunca mas vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera -el semblante del pelirrojo cambió súbitamente -¿lo prometes?

- Si , lo prometo -contestó el chico.

- Bien- respondió Ron, y sin previo aviso volvió a hacer presa los labios del joven castaño.

* * *

- Así que eso fue lo que sucedió -Remus mantenía seria su mirada. 

- Si, todo este lío se debió a que ellos no supieron hallar una mejor solución- explicó Sirius- y pues, cuando mi papá los descubrió, pues las cosas se complicaron aún mas.

- Bien, ahora entiendo- el rostro del castaño se tornó comprensivo- ese Harry, cuando todo este lío se resuelva voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él y luego lo mato por preocuparme de esa manera.

- Solo no seas muy duro- sonrió levemente el moreno- creo que con lo que ha pasado tiene mas que suficiente.

- Si, creo que tienes razón.

- Remus- llamó el moreno- ya me tengo que ir, si me quedo más tiempo mi padre podría sospechar.

- Muy bien -Remus se acercó y besó por última vez a Sirius -ten mucho cuidado. Y si sucede algún nuevo acontecimiento avísame de inmediato.

- Tranquilo amor, lo haré - Sirius se dio la vuelta preparado para irse- y no te preocupes, mantendremos a Harry lo más seguro que podamos- y dicho esto se retiro del lugar, Remus hizo lo mismo al cabo de unos segundos.

Pero, por mala jugada del destino, alguien que no se esperaban escuchó toda la conversación, Oliver, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, había sido testigo de lo ocurrido_:"Vaya, vaya, al parecer he encontrado una forma de manipular a ese estúpido guerrero"_ pensó el joven gobernante del reino del tejón, _" y Harry..."_ su mirada se endureció llena de odio _" vas a ser mío aunque no quieras, voy a matar a tu amante en tu propia cara, vas a sufrir por haberme traicionado..."_

_**Si lo sabemos lo hemos hecho de nuevo,jejejeje, pero como ya les dije si no lo hicieramos le quitariamos ese toque de emocion que tiene, bien esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, por que la verdad a nosotras nos encanto escribirlo, jejejeje, como ven las cosas parece que se solucionan, pero de un momento a otro todo puede cambiar( yui: como obviamente sucedio en este caso ©, asi que sigan ya saben sigan leyendo para ver que pasa y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_

**_yui the vampire & Frine_**

**_p.d. no olviden dejar reviews n.n n.n _**


	18. Un plan infalible

**Lamentamos la tardanza, sin mas preaumbulos aqui esta el cap. 18**

**HP al estilo troyano **

**cap. 18**

**-**Ohh Draco... -Harry se sentía en la gloria entre los brazos de su fuerte Dragón olvidando aunque sea por un momento la realidad que estaban viviendo.

**-**Harry... te amo tanto -el rubio besaba el cuello de su chico haciéndolo estremecer de placer mientras el moreno se aferraba a los hombros desnudos de su pareja.

**-**También te amo Draco, más que a mi propia vida - Draco se separó un poco del moreno y lo miró, directo a sus verdes ojos ante esta declaración, unos ojos verdes que por la luz de las antorchas, que iluminaban la habitación, pareciera que irradiaban fuego, había tanto amor en aquellas esmeraldas que se estremeció y atrapó los labios de Harry nuevamente perdiéndose en el suculento sabor que emanaban.

Harry se encontraba sobre la suave cama con Draco encima de él, lo sentía recorriendo con desesperación su cuerpo, intentando saborear la totalidad de su piel con sus labios, ambos desnudos y entregados al placer de hacer el amor con la persona amada.

Draco descendía por el cuerpo moreno saboreando hasta el último rincón de aquel delicioso cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir de un placer incontrolable, presentía que tal vez esa sería la última ocasión, antes de la gran batalla final, que tendrían para amarse, el final se acercaba.

Separó suavemente las piernas del moreno y después de prepararlo lo penetró con delicadeza evitando ante todo lastimarlo. Harry soltó un fuerte gemido ante la intromisión y se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros de su chico. El rubio empezó sus embestidas suavemente mientras besaba el cuello de Harry, el ritmo fue aumentando acompañado de jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos amantes disfrutando la sensación de la entrega total.

La fricción entre ambos cuerpos se volvió insoportable ante el enorme placer que producía y ambos jóvenes se vinieron a la vez sellando el momento con un delicioso beso.

Minutos después Draco se encontraba completamente dormido debido a la pérdida de energía y a la tensión que vivió toda la mañana con la batalla de Sirius, sin embargo, Harry no podía acompañarlo a los brazos de Morfeo, presentía algo, un acontecimiento que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia estaba por ocurrir, el moreno no sabía que era, pero lo que sí sabía era que no era algo bueno. Se levantó despacio de la cama para no despertar al rubio y se paró junto a la ventana con todos estos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, cuando de pronto, algo llamó su atención, una figura encapuchada se movía a las afueras del castillo tratando de pasar desapercibida, Harry trató de enfocar la vista pero la negra oscuridad de la noche le impidió reconocer al merodeador, supuso que era algún guardia en su ronda de vigilancia y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama para tratar de descansar. Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

Remus se preparaba para descansar después de haber charlado un rato con Cedric y Ron, ya que al regresar los había encontrado aún en su tienda, habían quedado en que Cedric debía esconderse por un tiempo ya que a saber de Gryffindorianos y Hufflepuffs estaba muerto, y el que apareciera ahora llevaría a sospechar sobre la relación con Sirius. Pero la verdad, estaba muy feliz por todo lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos, su querido primo estaba vivo y... Sirius, el amor de su vida jamás lo traicionó! No cabía en sí de la felicidad, el único problema era que aún debía rescatar a Harry y lo haría, pero ya no a costa de la vida de Sirius y aunque le molestara, ni de la de Draco (Frine: Gracias a los dioses por ello u.u, yui: ven que no somos tan malas n.n). Se sentó en una silla bebiendo un vaso con agua, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Vaya, el guerrero invencible ha caído a manos del enemigo -Oliver se encontraba en la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante.

Qué rayos quiere su Alteza a esta hora? -dijo suavemente el fiero guerrero -y no entiendo a qué se refiere.

No, yo creo que sí, caíste a manos del enemigo o... -Remus no se dignaba a mirar al recién llegado- a labios del enemigo sería más exacto -Remus giró la cabeza para mirar a Oliver con una expresión de total asombro.

Qué? -logró articular.

Jajaja vamos Remus -Oliver entró a la tienda y se sentó en la cama del guerrero- quita esa cara, lo sé todo, eres un traidor -su rostro se tornó serio- y todo para ser la puta de un príncipe (Frine: orale o.O, yui: >- grrr, lo detesto), si eso era lo que querías, pudiste haberme dicho -la sonrisa cubrió nuevamente el rostro de Oliver enfureciendo a Remus. El encolerizado guerrero se levantó y tomó al Príncipe del cuello mientras lo miraba con verdadero odio.

Nadie me habla en ese tono -amenazó el chico de ojos dorados -y menos un repugnante ser como tú.

Suéltame o me temo que te arrepentirás -respondió el Hufflepuff con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Remus se enfureció aún más pero lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos.

Arrepentirme, no sueñes niño, no puedes hacerme nada.

No? Bien, ya veremos -la sonrisa arrogante no abandonaba el rostro de Oliver- yo creo que sí y pronto te darás cuenta de la veracidad de mis palabras -se acomodó la túnica- sígueme -Oliver se dirigió a la puerta.

No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado -el Príncipe se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta quedando a espaldas de Remus.

Te esperan - murmuró Oliver, Remus se tensó - _Sirius? Lo habrían capturado? No!_ - pensó el guerrero. Oliver salió de la tienda y Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo.

Caminaron un poco alejándose del campamento de los Mirmidones hasta llegar a una parte solitaria de la playa, Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa al distinguir las figuras hincadas sobre la arena, Ron y Cedric se encontraban atados y amordazados y varios guardias los tenían amenazados con sus espadas.

No quería llegar a esto Remus... bueno, la verdad sí, para que te miento, es más divertido -Remus estaba en shock (yui: O.O ya somos 2), Oliver resultó ser más peligroso de lo que esperaba -he aquí el trato, me obedeces como tú líder y ellos viven, -dijo señalando a ambos jóvenes - tú y tus Mirmidones pelearán ahora por mí.

No

No?

Mis Mirmidones no, si quieres... -dijo tomando aire para continuar- yo pelearé por ti -sabía que no tenía opción si quería salvar a sus mirmidones, por esta ocasión tenía que ceder.

Jajaja, vaya, no fue tan difícil, no era lo que esperaba pero está bien -dijo el Príncipe con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia- buen chico, ahora -dijo caminando alrededor de los prisioneros- ellos estarán custodiados día y noche, si no haces lo que digo, morirán. -Remus miró a sus guerreros y asintió -Bien -dijo Oliver complacido por la respuesta de Remus- llévenselos -ordenó con una sonrisa el castaño Príncipe, los guardias junto con ambos Mirmidones se alejaron. Oliver se acercó a Remus y con una actitud completamente burlesca se despidió de él -Buenas noches Remus, que descanses - el joven Príncipe ya se alejaba cuando Remus pronunció unas últimas palabras que lo hicieron voltear.

Pagarás Oliver, juro por mi vida que lo harás -el Hufflepuff miró al Mirmidón desafiante- antes que mi vida se extinga... -azul y dorado se cruzaron- veré tu cadáver caer (Frine: Ese es mi chico jaja n.n ya verá el tarado de Oliver, yui: tu chico? �.� permíteme dudar de eso, pero eso si ya vera ese tonto, muajajaja ��).

* * *

Oliver llegó a su carpa y entró con una enorme cara de felicidad en su rostro, tenía todo completamente bajo control, los dioses le sonreían. Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar una forma de atravesar las enormes murallas que le obstaculizaban el obtener su victoria y su recompensa, Harry y el cadáver de Draco. Sabía que Remus y Sirius tenían una relación, pero ahora podría estar seguro que si combatían era más probable que el Príncipe heredero cayera a manos de Remus para salvar a su querido primo y a su mejor amigo. Simplemente lo tenía en sus manos. Y con Remus dirigiendo el ejército la motivación de sus guerreros sería aún mayor dándole una gran ventaja en contra del enemigo, ya que estos conocían la maravillosa fama que precedía al Mirmidón. Pero seguía con el mismo problema, cómo saltear las enormes murallas de la ciudadela? Tal vez un poco de diversión le ayudara a aclarar la mente.

Beirus! -Llamó el joven Príncipe.

Si Alteza? -el general entró a la carpa al llamado de su futuro rey y se arrodilló en señal de respeto frente a la silla en donde se encontraba Oliver.

Tráeme al primo de Remus inmediatamente -dijo con una sonrisa (yui: O.O espero no sea lo que pienso Frine: eh... mejor ya no leas yui, o me vas a matar u.u).

Por supuesto Príncipe -Beirus también sonrió al comprender el motivo de aquella petición y salió de la carpa para cumplir el mandato. Minutos después regresaba con un chico encadenado de pies y manos y amordazado, que sin embargo, se resistía furiosamente.

Colócalo en mi cama y encadénalo de tal forma que quede imposibilitado de cualquier movimiento.

Como ordene -Beirus llevó al chico a la cama y cumplió las órdenes al pie de la letra, no sin recibir algunos golpes de un furioso Cedric- Listo Alteza.

Bien, ahora déjanos y no permitas que seamos molestados a menos que sea algo sumamente importante, entendido?

Si, con su permiso Alteza -y el general abandonó el lugar.

Oliver admiró al chico con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro, definitivamente era el primo de Remus, el parecido era enorme, pero Cedric tenía esa extraña belleza inocente, igual a Harry, los Gryffindorianos eran especiales sin duda. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, Cedric lo miraba furioso y esto excitó aún más a Oliver, definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho esta noche (yui: AGARRAME QUE LO MATO! . Frine: calma yui, no podemos matarlo ahora o se acaba la historia, tú lo dijiste u.uU). Con Harry siempre quiso hacerlo, poseerlo por la fuerza cuando él se resistía a entregarse voluntariamente, pero sabía que no le convenía y por eso se había abstenido de hacerlo, pero con este chico nada se lo impedía. No pudo evitar imaginar al ojiverde en lugar de Cedric, Dios! era tan excitante, no amaba a Harry porque en su corazón ya estaba Justin, pero cómo lo deseaba, Harry era MUY bello y SUMAMENTE apetecible, era muy frustrante no haber podido poseerlo en un año que lo conocía, tenerlo tan cerca y no haber podido tomarlo y reclamarlo como suyo, era una obsesión lo que tenía con el joven Gryffindoriano y muy pronto iba a convertirla en realidad, costara lo que costara. Colocó una mano en el rostro del chico y este se movió intentando evitar el contacto. Oliver rió divertido.

No puedes hacer nada, solo complacerme -Oliver rió más pronunciadamente para después colocarse sobre el chico y aprisionarlo entre sus fuertes piernas, luego, comenzó a abrir la túnica de Cedric (yui: si sigue tocando a mi niño LO MATO! Y me vale la historia! Frine: Bueno, por el bien de la historia y nuestros lectores, tendré que recurrir a una opción que no quería... bueno, para que te miento muajaja será más divertido.. yui: Ahhhh suéltame! Para qué me amarras! . Frine: Bien jeje continuemos con la historia y te prometo que terminando este cap te suelto ñaca ñaca). Comenzó a besar el cuello de su prisionero tomando el rostro del joven fuertemente con una mano y moviéndolo para tener mayor acceso a aquella deliciosa piel mientras con la mano libre recorría el cuerpo del joven Mirmidón con verdadera lujuria. Cedric empezó a temblar de manera involuntaria, jamás alguien distinto a Ron lo había tocado de aquella forma -calma, no te voy a lastimar... mucho -se burló Oliver, cuando se disponía a descender por aquel bien formado torso alguien llamó su atención.

Alteza! -escuchó que gritaban desde la puerta. Oliver se incorporó y acomodando su ropa se dirigió furioso a la puerta, decidido a escarmentar a quien osó molestarle. Se asomó y vio a Beirus esperándolo nerviosamente en la puerta.

Creí haberle dado una orden general -dijo el Príncipe fríamente.

Lo sé señor, pero es importante.

Qué pasa? -preguntó curioso Oliver.

Alguien lo busca y pide hablar con usted.

Alguien?

Sí, y me parece que podría interesarle mucho.

Bien, que venga, llévate al chico de regreso a su celda en el barco.

Sí. -(Frine: ya puedes respirar yui y deja de mirarme así ��... si si, ya te suelto jeje yui:;.; ya veras me vengare).

Beirus llamó a un par de guardias y se llevaron al chico, después de un momento, el general regresó seguido de una figura encapuchada. Oliver se encontraba en su silla y miró al recién llegado.

Quién rayos eres? -cuestionó el joven.

Descubre tu rostro ante el Príncipe -ordenó Beirus a la figura empujándola y haciendo que cayera de rodillas ante Oliver. La figura obedeció y su rostro quedó al descubierto haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada a Oliver.

No voy a volver a preguntarlo, quién eres? -dijo fríamente el castaño.

Mi nombre es... Peter pero me llaman Wormtail Alteza, soy un Slytheriano.

Slytheriano? -Oliver rió- Estás en terreno peligroso Wormtail, qué te trae a mi real presencia?

Vengo a proponerle un trato.

Tú a mí? Jaja que puedes ofrecerme que yo quiera?- un tono arrogante lleno de burla y desprecio acompañaba sus palabras.

La entrada a Slytherin -el rostro de Oliver se tornó serio.

Continúa -ordenó el joven Príncipe.

Puedo ayudarlo a traspasar las fuertes murallas de la ciudadela que hasta ahora no habían conseguido atravesar, a cambio de protección a mi vida y una buena recompensa económica para que yo empiece mi vida en otro lugar.

Me entregas entonces a tu país? -sonrió Oliver.

No me interesa lo que pase con él, y si puedo sacar algún provecho de ello, pues la respuesta es sí. No tengo nada que perder y sí tengo mucho que ganar.

Ya veo -Oliver se levantó y caminó alrededor del traidor- bien, qué propones?

Le doy la información privilegiada que poseo a cambio de 6 bolsas de oro y una carroza para poder irme lejos -Oliver miró a Beirus para luego regresar su celeste mirada a la rata... ejem digo, a Wormtail (Frine: jaja lo siento n.n pero la costumbre MUERTE A LA RATA! yui: maldito traidor!).

Bien, acepto, pero tu recompensa será entregada hasta que Slytherin se encuentra ardiendo en llamas, no antes, y tú vas a ayudarnos.

Pero...

Lo tomas o lo dejas, tú decides -ahora Oliver había tomado el control de la situación.

Sí, acepto.

Genial, ahora, dinos cómo podemos atravesar las murallas de Slytherin.

* * *

Remus se dirigió a la tienda de Seamus inmediatamente después de su encuentro con Oliver, aún algo alterado pero trataba de tranquilizarse.

Remus, qué haces aquí? -preguntó un sorprendido Seamus al ver a Remus en su tienda.

Necesito que me hagas un favor Seamus -dijo el guerrero acercándose a donde estaba el joven y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que no se levantara- dile a el resto de los Mirmidones que empaquen, partirán mañana hacia Gryffindor, su misión aquí ha terminado.

Pero... y usted?

Me quedaré, aún tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver, Ron me acompañara. Haz lo que te digo Seamus y espero muy pronto volver a vernos.

Señor así lo haré, fue un gran honor haber luchado bajo su mando -dijo Seamus levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Gracias Seamus -Remus respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza- ahora descansa, que el viaje será largo -Remus se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su joven Mirmidón para después abandonar el lugar y dirigirse de nuevo a su carpa.

Temprano por la mañana el barco de lo Mirmidones partía rumbo a Gryffindor.

* * *

- Príncipe Sirius! -el moreno se encontraba preparándose para la potencial batalla de esa mañana cuando escuchó que tocaban insistentemente a su puerta, terminó de colocarse su muñequera y salió para encontrarse a Víctor Krum en su puerta.

Qué sucede general?

Es urgente que me acompañe, ha llegado un mensaje de los Gryffindorianos y los Hufflepuffs - Sirius frunció el ceño.

Un mensaje?

Sí

Bien, vamos -ambos jóvenes caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos- le avisaron a mi padre y a mi hermano?

Sí, ellos ya deben estar esperando por nosotros.

Llegaron a la sala del trono y entraron, ahí ya estaban Lucius, Richard, Blaise y Draco.

Qué bueno que llegaste hijo.

Qué sucede? -cuestionó el moreno mirando confundido a los presentes y fijando su vista finalmente en su Dragón.

Oliver nos ha mandado un mensaje -dijo Lucius arrogante -tres de sus guerreros esperan a las afueras de las murallas, vienen con una bandera blanca, al parecer se han rendido -dijo con una sonrisa- Sal con Draco y Zabini y hablen con ellos, Krum y unos arqueros los protegerán desde las murallas.

Bien -respondió Sirius- enseguida iremos y averiguaremos que traman -y dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo y a su hermano - Blaise, Draco vamos -los tres jóvenes abandonaron la sala.

* * *

- Soy el general Beirus del ejército de Hufflepuff, traigo un mensaje del rey James -dijo el general mirando a los Príncipes que se encontraban frente a él montando sus hermosos caballos - su Alteza les comunica que hemos decidido retirarnos de la batalla, partiremos de Slytherin mañana por la mañana dando por finalizada esta guerra.

Qué? -preguntó Draco confuso.

No vemos caso a seguir con este enfrentamiento, hemos tenido muchas bajas, incluyendo la repentina enfermedad del Príncipe Oliver, el precio de esta guerra es excesivamente alto para nosotros si con ello perdemos al Príncipe, así que nos vamos.

Enfermo? -preguntó Draco - Oliver está enfermo?

Sí, de una enfermedad que no conocemos y que lo ha mantenido inconsciente mucho tiempo, es por eso que debemos regresar cuanto antes a Hufflepuff para atenderle, nuestro médico dice que no puede hacer nada.

Pero si lo que dicen es verdad -interrumpió Sirius- Oliver no sobrevivirá al viaje.

Ha sido decisión del Rey James, no sé más. Mi misión era traer este mensaje, ya lo he hecho así que me retiro- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia con la cabeza, y con una seña a los soldados que lo acompañaban, se retiraron hacia las costas donde los barcos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff los aguardaban. Draco y Sirius se miraron desconcertados para luego regresar junto con Blaise a la protección del castillo.

* * *

Draco, Blaise y Sirius se dirigieron veloces a la sala del trono.

Qué sucedió? -preguntó Richard.

Se van -contestó Sirius.

Así de fácil? De la noche a la mañana deciden irse? -cuestionó el patriarca Malfoy.

No, al parecer Oliver está enfermo y James ha decidido llevarlo a Hufflepuff ya que el médico que los acompañó no sabe que hacer -respondió Draco.

Enfermo? -Lucius frunció el ceño pensativo.

Qué se te ocurrió padre? -Sirius conocía a su progenitor y sobre todo conocía esa mirada, algo muy bueno tramaba.

Ya sé como vencerlos -murmuró Lucius.

* * *

- Y bien general?

Lo creyeron -Oliver rió, se encontraban en la carpa de James platicando con Beirus acerca del reciente encuentro con el enemigo.

Entonces todo es cuestión de llevar a cabo el plan, sus defensas estarán bajas y la ciudad fácilmente caerá.

Así es Alteza.

Maravilloso, entonces, preparen el señuelo de los barcos y que los guerreros estén listos para esta noche. Cómo van los infiltrados?

Casi están todos adentro, faltan 20 y los 60 soldados de las fuerzas especiales estarán en posición. .

Dile a Remus que él se queda -dijo Oliver mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba- no puedo confiarme en enviarlo entre los infiltrados, podría avisar a Sirius de nuestros planes.

Le diré que él comandará al grupo de asalto.

Perfecto, ahora, si conozco a Lucius como creo, esperaremos a que ellos den el siguiente paso, solo espero que sea pronto para terminar con esto -Oliver se dirigió hacia una parte de la habitación que estaba cubierto por un velo y miró hacia la cama en donde un cuerpo inconsciente descansaba- Lamente haberte hecho esto James, pero cuando despiertes tendrás a tu hijo de vuelta a tu lado y me tendrás a mí como su salvador -sonrió- general- se giró hacia Beirus.

Si Alteza?

Busca al médico y que le den la infusión a James, no quiero que despierte e interrumpa mis planes.

Alteza, porque decidió dejar al rey fuera de los planes? Y qué le dirá cuando despierte? (Frine: muy buena pregunta Beirus ?.?)

Muy simple mi amigo, es demasiado honorable, no me hubiera permitido llevar a cabo esta estrategia, y sin él, puedo controlar a los dos ejércitos a mi antojo. En respuesta a tu segunda pregunta, he pensado que cuando despierte le diremos que fue el agua de Slytherin lo que le hizo mal o mejor... alguna hierba y le echamos la culpa a Remus! Jaja sí, lo culparemos de tratar de envenenar al rey! (Frine: que malo tan pues... malo n.n, yui: pero que elocuente ��).

Jaja, buena idea alteza, así se quita al guerrero de encima.

Sí, no me confío de él, sé que en cuanto tenga oportunidad intentará matarme, aunque no le daré esa oportunidad, pero ya veremos cuando llegue el momento, ahora ve a hacer lo que ordené.

Enseguida -Beirus se retiró.

Ahora, solo es cuestión de esperar -y se dirigió a su carpa para revisar algunos detalles no sin dejar en la puerta de James a varios guardias para evitar que descubrieran sus acciones, sobre todo, para evitar que Remus lo supiera o todo se echaría a perder.

* * *

- Estás seguro padre? -Sirius comentaba con Lucius el plan después que los demás se habían ido.

Por supuesto, ahora haz lo que te ordeno, ya verás Sirius, es perfecto.

No creerán en nuestras intenciones.

No tendrán de otra si quieren salvar la vida de ese cretino, saben que Snape es el mejor médico que pueden conseguir.

Bien, si tú lo dices.

No lo digo, así es -contestó molesto Lucius en respuesta a que su hijo dudara de él, nadie debía dudar de sus decisiones, ni siquiera sus hijos- Ahora manda al mensajero de inmediato y preparen el castillo, dejen a las tropas afuera de las murallas para prevenir y que la guardia real se quede dentro de la ciudad.

Bien, entonces me retiró.

Sirius abandonó la habitación de su padre y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco, tenía que hablar con él de lo que sucedía, para que tanto Draco como Harry estuvieran preparados para la presencia de Oliver en el castillo, Sirius no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan ya que temía que algo pasara, no era una buena idea tener a Oliver en el castillo, pero no podía hacer nada contra los designios de su padre. Llegó a la habitación de Draco y se topó con los guardias.

Mi padre me ha permitido entrar -les entregó un pergamino con la firma del rey -así que a un lado -ordenó fríamente. Los guardias vieron el pergamino y le permitieron el acceso. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se encontró a Draco parado junto a la ventana mirando al horizonte.

Sirius -el rubio se acercó a su hermano al sentir su presencia.

Draco, he venido a hablar contigo y Harry, en donde est�? -preguntó al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Tomando un baño, enseguida sale -no hubo de terminar de decir estas palabras cuando el moreno apareció de una habitación contigua.

Sirius! -dijo feliz el moreno, Sirius se levantó y abrazó a Harry.

Cómo estás niño?

Bien, me alegro de verte.

Y yo, por cierto, aprovecho para decirles que anoche hablé con Remus y ya está enterado de todo -dijo el primogénito mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la cama en donde habían tomado asiento Harry y Draco. El moreno se sobresaltó ante esto.

Y... qué dijo? -preguntó temeroso el ojiverde.

Me mando a decirte que te cuidaras y que te sacará de aquí -Harry sonrió, por lo menos no estaba enojado con él- pero no te emociones mucho, aún tienen una larga charla por delante (Frine: y unas buenas nalgadas que Harry recibirá en su bello traserito jeje, yui: algún castigo tenia que tener el pobre).

Lo sé y lo comprendo -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Y bien hermano, a qué has venido y cómo lograste entrar? -preguntó intrigado el rubio, ya que por lo que él sabía Lucius no había dado el permiso.

He venido por un asunto muy importante y logré entrar falsificando la firma de nuestro padre jeje, vieras que trabajo me dio conseguir un pergamino en blanco con su firma, pero bueno, en otro momento les contaré el resto.

Aún tengo mucho que aprender de ti hermano jaja, en fin, a qué asunto te refieres? -preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Me dirijo a enviar un mensaje a James, vamos a ofrecerles que traigan a Oliver aquí para que Snape lo atienda, más tardar esta noche estarán aquí.

Pobre Oliver -dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana mirando hacia los barcos de los invasores - espero no esté tan mal.

No te preocupes Harry, mala hierba nunca muere.

Draco! -lo reprendió Harry- no está bien que hables así, debe estar sufriendo mucho, sabemos que no es una buena persona pero no por eso vamos a desearle mal.

Sí, bueno, lo sé, lo siento u.u.

Como sea chicos- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver a Draco controlado por el Gryffindoriano- solo quiero que estén prevenidos, su presencia en el castillo traerá muchas consecuencias, Draco, conoces el pasadizo que sale del castillo, verdad?

El que lleva a la ciudad? Sí, lo conozco, por qué?

Solo por si acaso.

Te preocupas de más Padfoot, está enfermo y sin mucha protección, no puede hacer nada.

Lo sé, pero es muy astuto, además- Sirius suspiró- ya conoces los planes de nuestro padre -Draco no contestó, se había olvidado de ese punto.

Sirius -preguntó el ojiverde- mi padre vendr�?

No creo Harry, alguien tiene que quedarse dirigiendo el ejército, no creo que se arriesguen a perder a su rey.

Es verdad, y quienes vendrán?

El mensaje es que alojaremos a Oliver y a tres guardias que lo acompañen.

Fue idea de tu padre Sirius?

Sí.

Tu padre también es muy astuto, dime que trama -pidió el ojiverde suavemente sentándose de nuevo en la suave cama. Sirius miró a Draco.

Por favor Sirius, cuéntale, tiene derecho a saber -pidió el rubio.

Bien, una vez que Oliver se encuentre dentro del castillo... mi padre lo asesinará -los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa- y justo en el momento en que muera Lucius dará la orden de atacar a los barcos para matar a James, luego...

No, es suficiente -lo detuvo Draco.

Déjalo continuar- pidió el moreno, a Draco no le quedó de otra y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que continuara.

Luego... te asesinar�, con eso se asegurará el dominio de Gryffindor y con su fuerza terminará de dominar a Hufflepuff y después, Ravenclaw es su objetivo.

Lo imaginaba -dijo el moreno, Draco se acercó y lo abrazó.

No permitiré que te lastime Harry.

Lo sé Draco, pero me preocupa mi padre -Sirius se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

Remus está con él Harry, no te olvides de ello, él lo protegerá cueste lo que cueste.

Es verdad -sonrió tristemente el moreno.

Bien chicos, me voy. Voy a enviar el mensaje, solo estén atentos y preparados si es necesario que escapen.

Lo estaremos hermano, no te preocupes -Sirius se acercó y abrazó al rubio y luego al moreno y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuídense mucho y Draco... -dijo dirigiéndose a su rubio hermano- no te despegues de Harry ni un minuto -y desapareció.

* * *

- Unos caballos se acercan provenientes de Slytherin Alteza.

Bien, es hora de empezar el juego, preparen a los guardias que me acompañarán, los infiltrados tomaron sus lugares?

Si, todos están en posición, solo esperan el momento y su orden.

Bien y el ejército?

En posición, apenas usted salga de aquí con los Slytherianos tomarán sus lugares y esperarán la señal.

Excelente Beirus, ahora sal y recíbelos, mientras yo entró en mi papel jajaja.

Con su permiso Alteza- dijo el general con una sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente su Príncipe era muy inteligente (Frine: si inteligente y un .,)&#""?" ejem, léase "muy malo", yui: me faltan signos para decir lo que su príncipe "es"�.�).

* * *

- Vengo de parte del rey Lucius a traer un mensaje -dijo el mensajero Slytheriano- su Alteza ofrece su castillo y a su mejor médico, Severus Snape, para atender al Príncipe Oliver y así evitar una tragedia real, podrán acompañarlo tres guardias para su protección aunque el rey Lucius insiste en que no habrá peligro para el Príncipe, si deciden aceptar los escoltaremos una vez estén listos hacia el castillo.

Por favor -dijo Beirus desde la entrada al campamento en donde aguardaban los mensajeros -esperen mientras transmito su mensaje a su Alteza el rey -dijo para después dirigirse rápidamente al centro del campamento, minutos después regresó -El rey James acepta las atenciones ofrecidas por el rey Lucius y pide amablemente esperen en lo que preparan al Príncipe para ser trasladado.

Esperaremos -contestó el mensajero, una vez que Beirus y los guardias se alejaron, el mensajero se dirigió a uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban -dirígete -murmuró- al castillo de inmediato y avisa al rey que los Gryffindorianos han aceptado y que se preparen para la llegada del Príncipe -el guardia asintió y regresó rápidamente al castillo, mientras, el Sol brindaba los últimos rayos antes de desaparecer tragado por el maravilloso océano, en otras palabras, estaba anocheciendo.(yui: tanto solo para decir eso �.�)

* * *

- Han aceptado la oferta Alteza, apenas terminen de preparar al Príncipe para su traslado se dirigirán hacia aquí -transmitía el mensaje el guardia apenas había regresado al castillo.

Fabuloso! Jajajaja, te dije Richard, no podíamos fallar -se jactaba el patriarca Malfoy frente a su homónimo de Ravenclaw.

Felicidades Lucius, tenías razón, ahora, voy a prepararme para su llegada -Richard sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse su armadura.

Bien, y tú -dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al guardia- retírate ya y avísenme cuando ya se visualicen nuestros invitados en el horizonte.

Sí Alteza -el guardia hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

_- Oh Richard_ -pensaba Lucius divertido- _si supieras que mi siguiente objetivo es destruirte jajajaja._(yui: habían conocido a alguien tan cruel? O.O)

* * *

- Snape -Sirius acababa de entrar a la habitación en donde solía trabajar Severus.

Sí Sirius, qué se te ofrece?

Quiero pedirte un enorme favor.

De qué se trata?

Debes partir inmediatamente a Hogwarts.

A Hogwarts? Para qué? Mi deber es estar aquí.

Tengo una misión muy importante para ti, eres bueno con la espada y sé que con tus habilidades podrás cumplir tu misión.

Habla claro Sirius, qué quieres que haga?

Debes llevar a mi madre a la seguridad de Hogwarts.

A Narcisa?

Si, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto y quiero que ella esté a salvo, tú sabes todo lo que mi madre ha sufrido.

Lo sé -dijo Severus con pesar, muchas veces había sido el paño de lágrimas de Narcisa debido a los tratos que le daba Lucius, sus engaños con muchas mujeres del reino, sus desplantes, ella siempre aguantando todo por sus hijos y tratando que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su dolor, pero Sirius de algún modo lo había descubierto, y trataba de protegerla lo más que podía desde entonces.

Esto no terminará bien, sabes que existe la posibilidad de que mi hermano se enfrente a mi padre para proteger a Harry y no quiero que ella esté aquí. No soportaría verlos enfrentarse.

No te preocupes Sirius, yo la escoltaré, estará a salvo, y cuando todo esto pase, regresaremos.

Una cosa más Severus, cuéntale a mi madre la verdad de esta guerra, tiene que saberlo.

Media hora después, Sirius veía como la carroza de su madre partía rumbo a Hogwarts acompañada de Severus, logrando escapar de la ciudad por uno de los tantos pasadizos que existían.

_- Una preocupación menos _-pensaba Sirius melancólico- _pobre mi madre, pero ahora estará bien.

* * *

_

Estamos listos -Beirus junto con dos guardias más, acompañaban al Príncipe que se encontraban en una camilla inconsciente.

Entonces al castillo -el mensajero y el guardia Slytheriano emprendieron el camino de regreso seguido por los Hufflepuffs, la noche había caído y la luz de una hermosa luna llena iluminaba el camino, así como unas antorchas que llevaban los guardias de Hufflepuff.

Donde está el otro guardia? -preguntó desconfiado Beirus- si no mal recuerdo ustedes eran tres.

Si, éramos, regresó al castillo para avisar que preparen todo para su llegada.

Ya veo -respondió Beirus no muy convencido.

* * *

Lucius se encontraba en el salón real con Richard, Krum se encontraba a las afueras de las murallas dirigiendo al ejército y Blaise en el centro de la ciudad dando las últimas indicaciones a la guardia real.

Ya estoy aquí padre, puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?

Discúlpame un momento Richard-dijo Lucius y se apartó un poco de Richard quien revisaba unos planos- Qué quieres hijo?

Mandé a mi madre a un refugio, Snape la acompaña.

Bien, así no nos molestará con sus llantos.

Padre -advirtió Sirius empezando a enojarse.

Calma hijo, sabes que tu madre llora por todo pero me alegro que lo hicieras, le hacían falta unas vacaciones, ahora concentrémonos en esto, esta bien? -dijo el rey con una sonrisa y con voz más audible dio una orden a su hijo -Bien Sirius, muéstrale a Richard la estrategia que pensamos utilizar, regreso en un momento.

A dónde vas Padre?

Voy por algo que me falta -y el rubio patriarca abandonó la sala.

* * *

- Harry crees que este color me favorezca más o el otro.

Draco, el que sea te queda bien, nadie se va a fijar en que ropa llevas! -dijo el moreno divertido.

No, en verdad, no te parece que este me hace ver sin brillo y el otro resalta mis bellos ojos?

Creo que... -las puertas se abrieron de pronto revelando a Lucius Malfoy en el umbral sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

He venido por ti Draco, nuestras visitas se acercan y quiero que me acompañes a recibirlas -Draco miró con desconfianza a su Padre.

Yo preferiría quedarme aquí.

Es una orden Draco, encadena a nuestro invitado de honor -dijo Lucius mirando fríamente a Harry- y acompáñame de inmediato, sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, hazlo a no ser que quieras que yo lo haga -dijo de manera amenazante.

No. Yo lo haré -Harry se acomodó sobre la cama y Draco empezó a colocarle las cadenas.

Te espero afuera hijo, no tardes -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa arrogante marca MALFOY.

Ahora salgo -contestó el Príncipe, una vez que su padre abandonó la habitación se dirigió a Harry- escucha cariño -dijo mientras sacaba una daga de sus ropas- voy a dejar esto bajo tu almohada, es caso de necesitarla no dudes en usarla, entiendes? No importa contra quien sea.

Lo haré Draco, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Escucha, estoy dejando tus cadenas un poco más sueltas, alcanzas la daga? -Harry movió sus manos y sacó la daga de debajo de la almohada.

Sí

Bien -dijo el rubio mientras colocaba el arma de nuevo en su escondite- cuídate mucho amor, volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

Tú también cuídate -Draco besó al moreno y se dirigió a la salida. Pero mientras se encontraba encadenando a Harry, Lucius no perdió su tiempo.

* * *

- Escúchenme bien -decía a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la habitación- ya saben lo que tienen que hacer -los guerreros asintieron- solo esperen mi orden y mátenlo -dijo el rey con una sonrisa- los guardias asintieron de nuevo. Justo en ese momento Draco apareció por las puertas cerrándolas de tras de sí.

Estoy listo Padre.

* * *

- Bien, entonces vámonos - y Padre e hijo se dirigieron a la sala del trono a encontrarse con los demás.

Bienvenidos a Slytherin -dijo el mensajero mientras las enormes puertas de la ciudadela se abrían para dejar paso a los recién llegados.

. Es un placer estar aquí -respondió Beirus con una sonrisa mirando al ejército que custodiaba las afueras de la ciudadela. Todo marchaba exactamente como lo habían planeado.

_- Y que lo digas_ -pensó Oliver emocionado-_Harry, ahora sí, llegó el momento_.

**Bien como podran ver ya nos estamos aproxmando a los capitulos finales, por lo tanto esperamos q nos sigan leyendo y nos acompañen hasta el final de esta maravillosa historia, lo que me recuerda queriamos saber si quieren que pongamos un Epilogo como capitulo final, nosotras ya lo habiamos pensado, pero nos gustaria saber su opinión, por lo tanto les pedimos que nos dejen algun review por ahi para que estemos enteradas, por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, que aunque fueron poquitos nos animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Frine & Yui the vampire**


	19. Guerra!

**Sin mas que decir aqui esta lo que taaaaaaanto han esperado, jejeje **

**HP al estilo troyano cap 19 **

Escúchenme atentamente soldados! -gritaba Víctor Krum a los ejércitos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw mientras cabalgaba frente a ellos a las afueras de la ciudadela- debemos estar atentos por cualquier situación que pueda presentarse -dos enormes hogueras iluminaban cada extremo de la muralla principal proporcionando visibilidad en aquella profunda oscuridad- una vez que la comitiva entre a la ciudad cerraremos filas y cubriremos la entrada, la puerta se cerrará y esperaremos la orden -están listos!

Si señor! -gritaron los soldados.

Perfecto -dijo deteniéndose y mirando hacia donde se encontraban los barcos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff- ahora a esperar.

Rápidamente, moviéndonos hacia el interior de la ciudad, en la plaza central de Slytherin, encontramos al general Blaise Zabini dando las últimas indicaciones a la guardia real de Slytherin, la única defensa dentro de la ciudad.

Apenas lleguen, los escoltaremos al castillo, el grupo Delta los esperará en la entrada y los traerá hasta la plaza central para después regresar a la puerta principal, el grupo Alpha me acompañará en la escolta hacia el castillo desde aquí, los grupos Omega y Gamma estarán en los puntos 2 y 4, la puerta sur y la puerta oeste. Bien, a sus posiciones.

Sí general -respondieron.

_-Nada puede salir mal_ –pensó Blaise mientras veía a la guardia real tomar posiciones para luego montar en su hermoso caballo - _sin embargo, este presentimiento…_

Avanzando más adentro de la ciudad de Slytherin, en el castillo, encontramos a Sirius mirando por el balcón real el movimiento del ejército a las afueras de la ciudadela y de la guardia real por toda la ciudad (Frine: vaya! Que buen movimiento de cámaras, te juro yui que si tuviéramos presupuesto tendríamos unas maravillosas escenas jeje n.n yui: y que lo digas! n.n).

Entonces atacarán por el lado derecho, no? -preguntaba Richard mientras analizaba de nueva cuenta el plan que Sirius le había explicado hacía unos minutos.

Exacto, nos dará ventaja al atacar su parte más vulnerable.

Maravilloso Sirius, es un plan muy bien pensado.

Víctor me ayudó, tiene a un gran estratega en Krum.

Lo sé, es un gran joven y un gran general- las puertas se abrieron de pronto y Sirius miró hacia la puerta encontrándose con Lucius y Draco.

Bien, ya estamos todos -dijo Lucius divertido por la expresión que había puesto Sirius al ver a Draco ahí, Sirius se acercó a su hermanito y le murmuró.

Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedarás con Harry! -Draco iba a contestar pero su padre se adelantó.

Yo lo traje, tienes algún problema con ello Sirius? -el joven Príncipe se sobresaltó pero lo ocultó rápidamente.

No padre -respondió con una bien fingida sonrisa.

Bien -Lucius se giró y empezó a charlar con Richard que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco le dio importancia.

No te preocupes Sirius - le murmuró el rubio Príncipe a su hermano mientras ambos se asomaban por el balcón real- él estará bien, lo dejé preparado, además, apenas pueda escaparme regresaré con él.

Será lo mejor, al parecer nuestro padre está decidido a llevar a cabo sus planes.

No le permitiré que dañe a Harry -dijo Draco mirando seriamente a su hermano.

Lo sé Dragón, y yo te voy a ayudar a que eso no suceda.

Gracias Sirius.

De nada -una sonrisa cubrió su apuesto rostro mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano- ahora... -dijo el heredero a la corona- parece que los invitados se acercan -ya muy próximas a las puertas del castillo se podían vislumbrar dos antorchas portadas por la comitiva que acompañaba a Oliver.

Es verdad -dijo el rubio mirando al mismo lugar que su hermano.

Se acercan padre -dijo el moreno con voz fuerte.

Bien -dijo Lucius mientras se asomaba al balcón junto con Richard- el momento ha llegado.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a Slytherin -dijo el mensajero mientras las enormes puertas de la ciudadela se abrían para dejar paso a los recién llegados. 

Es un placer estar aquí -respondió Beirus con una sonrisa mirando al ejército que custodiaba las afueras de la ciudadela. Todo marchaba exactamente como lo habían planeado.

_-Y que lo digas_ -pensó Oliver emocionado-_Harry, ahora sí, llegó el momento_.

Lentamente atravesaron las enormes puertas para por fin tener acceso a la ciudad de Slytherin, apenas traspasaron el umbral la guardia real se unió a ellos en su camino hacia la plaza central, Beirus y los otros guardias de Hufflepuff miraban asombrados la bellísima ciudad haciendo comentarios de las construcciones a su paso, Slytherin estaba iluminada por antorchas en las puertas de las casas por las que pasaban y por pequeñas hogueras colocadas en lugares estratégicos, por lo que la ciudad estaba a la vista en todo su esplendor. Siguieron avanzando y los Hufflepuffs se fijaron en varias estatuas de Lucius que había a su paso y que estaban hechas de lo que al parecer era oro, habían grandes construcciones, como un centro de entrenamiento para los guardias reales, que al igual que la plaza central, estaba hecho de mármol blanco y cubierto con estandartes en alusión a la familia real y al símbolo de Slytherin, estandartes con una enorme serpiente plateada en un fondo verde. Minutos después llegaron a la plaza central en donde Blaise los recibió, el grupo Delta regresó a la entrada principal, y cuando el grupo Alpha ya se disponían a partir en dirección al castillo con Blaise a la cabeza...

ARRRGH! -gritó Oliver.

Alteza! -Beirus bajó de su caballo y ordenó que bajaran la camilla del príncipe -algo le pasa, debemos revisarlo! -dijo Beirus con aparente preocupación.

Será mejor que lo llevemos al castillo, ahí lo revisarán -dijo Blaise.

No, general venga, ayúdeme a revisarlo, por favor! -pidió el Hufflepuff.

Bien -aceptó el general Slytheriano no muy convencido- lo revisaremos rápido y luego lo llevaremos al castillo -Blaise bajó de su caballo y se acercó a la camilla en donde se contorsionaba Oliver, se inclinó para revisarlo, cuando de pronto, como en cámara lenta, vio como el castaño abría los ojos y en un rápido movimiento le atravesaba con la espada para luego retirarla de su cuerpo cubierta de sangre (Frine: Ahhhh Blaise! O.O yui: Nooooo, Blaise! ;.;).

* * *

Oliver estaba atento de dónde se encontraba alertado por las señales de Beirus en sus comentarios sobre los lugares por los que pasaban, abrió los ojos un instante para ubicarse y pudo ver a mucha gente de la ciudad que lo miraba pasar, sonrió ligeramente, entre toda esa gente pudo ver a parte de su equipo especial disperso entre el gentío que lo seguía, manteniéndose pendientes y esperando la señal, al parecer el resto ya estaban en las posiciones acordadas por toda la ciudad, Wormtail había hecho un excelente trabajo al introducirlos por un pasadizo secreto y sobre todo, en describir con bastante detalle la ubicación de cada edificio en Slytherin, dándoles con esto una gran ventaja. 

Sintió como llegaban a la plaza central, el momento llegó, cuando estaban a punto de partir hacia el castillo empezó a quejarse y a moverse como si estuviera sufriendo de mucho dolor, escuchó a Beirus y luego al general de Slytherin, sintió como se acercaba a él y justo cuando lo tenía enfrente decidió que era el momento de actuar, abrió los ojos y en los segundos que le tomó sacar su espada y enterrarla en el cuerpo del general, vio sorpresa en los ojos del joven frente a él para luego ser sustituida por dolor. Ya estaba hecho, empezaba el plan (Frine: la última batalla ha comenzado o.O yui: wow! No lo pudiste decir mejor ®©.

* * *

-NOOO BLAISE! -Luca, que estaba en el equipo que comandaba Blaise, al ver lo sucedido, bajó rápidamente de su caballo y sacó su espada al igual que los guerreros de Slytherin que estaban cerca y atacaron a Oliver, pero el equipo especial infiltrado en Slytherin les respondió inclinando la balanza, debido al factor sorpresa, a favor de Hufflepuff. Luca luchó y eliminó a algunos invasores, para después tomar a Blaise y alejarlo de la batalla -Blaise, por favor, respóndeme! -suplicaba el chico mientras se arrodillaba junto al general herido (Frine: rápido yui, dónde está mi traje de doctora! Yo lo curo! ;.; yui: como rayos me pides que busque tu traje, mi Blaise sufre! ;.;). 

Estoy... argghh... bien Luca -el joven general se apretaba con una mano la herida para evitar desangrarse, el dolor era muy intenso- debemos... avisar al Príncipe Sirius -Blaise intentaba levantarse.

No te preocupes Blaise, yo iré -dijo Luca tratando de evitar que Blaise se moviera.

Vamos, debes... apresurarte.

Sí -Luca iba a dirigirse al castillo pero un Hufflepuff apareció y tuvo que enfrentarse a él.

* * *

A partir de ahí el caos se adueñó de la ciudad, rápidamente, el equipo especial de Hufflepuff empezó a eliminar a la guardia real que debido a la sorpresa no pudieron responder al principio. La gente empezó a gritar y a correr al ver invadida la seguridad de su ciudad buscando un refugio para salvar sus vidas. Los Hufflepuff atacaban a guardias reales y a ciudadanos civiles por igual llevando a cabo una gran matanza, los Slytherianos trataron de abrir las puertas para que entraran los refuerzos que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudadela pero los enemigos no lo permitieron, aún no era el momento.

* * *

-Qué rayos son esos gritos? -Sirius corrió hacia el balcón y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, la gente corría despavorida, había gente herida, muerta, qué rayos estaba pasando? 

Sirius qué sucede! -Draco llegó al balcón -pero... qué pasó? -Draco y Sirius habían dejado el balcón para escuchar las últimas instrucciones de su padre cuando escucharon los gritos provenientes de la ciudad.

Sirius, Draco, qué son esos gritos? -Lucius platicaba con Richard.

No lo sé padre, pero no creo que sea nada bueno, Draco, acompáñame, rápido! -los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

Sirius! Draco! Qué diablos pasa! -Lucius estaba furioso por que sus hijos no le habían contestado.

Lucius -dijo Richard desde el balcón -creo que deberías ver esto.

* * *

Al eliminar a los guardias de la torre norte de vigía, el líder del equipo especial tomó una antorcha y empezó a agitarla en el aire, señal inequívoca para que el grupo de asalto, que en realidad era todo el ejército de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, atacara al ejército que custodiaba las murallas de la ciudad. Minutos después, una sangrienta lucha se llevaba a cabo a las afueras de Slytherin entre el ejército liderado por Remus y el ejército liderado por Víctor. 

Debemos dirigirnos al castillo Beirus, ahí está Harry! -decía Oliver mientras eliminaba a un Slytheriano.

Enseguida Alteza, solo debemos esperar a Wormtail, él nos introducirá por un pasaje seguro, ahí viene ya -Oliver se giró y corriendo entre la batalla se encontraba el Slytheriano traidor.

Dónde diablos estabas! Debemos irnos ya! -le reprendió Oliver.

Sí Alteza, síganme, el pasadizo es por aquí -los tres corrieron y se perdieron entre la batalla en dirección al castillo.

* * *

Draco y Sirius corrieron hacia el exterior del castillo, para luego ir hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero antes de llegar se encontraron a Blaise peleando con un enemigo. 

Blaise! -gritó Sirius, sacó su espada y eliminó de un certero golpe al Hufflepuff con el que su amigo estaba luchando, Blaise cayó de rodillas debido al dolor en el costado, la herida era bastante profunda -Estás bien? qué pasó?

Fue Oliver -decía el general mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de un joven, estaba herido de gravedad pero aún vivía.

Oliver! -gritó Draco.

Fue una trampa, tenía infiltrados en la ciudad, nos atacaron de pronto y no pudimos responder tan rápido como hubiéramos querido -mientras hablaba, el general cubría la herida de Luca para evitar que se desangrara (yui: por todos los dioses, Luca nooo! ;.;). De pronto, el rubio Príncipe pensó en algo que lo hizo estremecer.

Sirius! -Draco miró a Sirius y el mayor entendió de inmediato.

Ve, rápido! Yo ayudaré aquí, ve! -Draco salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, Remus luchaba contra un Slytheriano, no quería hacerlo pero tenía que defenderse, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. 

General Alexander!

Sí señor? -un hombre de unos 40 años, general de Gryffindor y gran amigo de Remus desde que este había llegado a Gryffindor, se acercó a él después de eliminar a un Ravenclaw.

Debo regresar al campamento un momento, necesito que se quede al mando.

Lo haré, no se preocupe señor.

Bien -Remus tomó el caballo de un enemigo después de eliminarlo y se dirigió veloz al campamento.

Rápidamente llegó y se dirigió al barco de Oliver, sabía que ahí tenía encerrados a sus Mirmidones. Entró y se topó con unos guardias.

Alto, no puede pasar -dijo uno de ellos amenazadoramente sacando su espada, para segundos después ser imitado por los demás.

A un lado si no quieren que los elimine -dijo el castaño amenazador sacando también su espada.

No permitiremos que pase.

Ya veremos -los guardias atacaron a Remus pero rápidamente el fiero guerrero los eliminó-lo advertí -dijo el chico de dorados ojos. Avanzó luego de guardar su espada cubierta de sangre y se topó con lo que aquellos guardias custodiaban. Pudo ver las miradas de sus amigos fijas en él -No se preocupen, los sacaré ahora mismo -Remus los desató y les quitó las mordazas.

Remus! -Cedric se lanzó a los brazos de su primo -gracias.

Están bien?

Sí -dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Remus- estamos bien.

Estoy feliz de que el imbécil ese no los haya lastimado -dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa, Cedric solo bajó la mirada, tal vez después, cuando todo terminara, les contaría lo que había pasado en la carpa de Oliver -Ahora, debemos ir a hablar con James, este no es su estilo de batalla, algo ha pasado, intenté hablar con él antes del ataque pero me fue imposible -decía el castaño mientras salía del barco seguido por los dos jóvenes y se encaminaban en dirección a la carpa del rey de Gryffindor.

Tienes razón Remus, el rey es demasiado honorable para aprobar esto -Ron caminaba mientras abrazaba a Cedric- espero que el mal presentimiento que tengo no se cumpla amigo.

Eso espero también Ron, algo pasa y justo ahora vamos a descubrirlo -llegaron a la carpa y habían dos guardias en la puerta -venimos a ver al rey.

Lo siento pero se me ha ordenado que no se le moleste -respondió el Gryffindoriano.

A un lado chico, es una orden de un superior -dijo Remus.

Pero... el Príncipe Oliver dijo...

No me interesa lo que haya dicho, muévete - Remus empujó a ambos guardias y entró mientras Cedric se quedaba en la puerta, Ron entró tras Remus un momento después y quedó asombrado, al igual que Remus, ante lo que veían. James se encontraba sobre la cama con muy mal aspecto, mucho más delgado de lo normal, como si no hubiera comido en días, con la barba crecida y con la misma ropa que llevaba días atrás -Qué rayos!

Dioses! -dijo el pelirrojo (Frine: Oh! mi pobre James ;.; ahora le preparo una sopita para que se reponga yui: jejeje ten cuidado no te vaya a escuchar Lily n.n).

Voy a matar a ese bastardo! -gritó furioso Remus.

Tranquilo, debemos pensar qué hacer, debes regresar a la batalla.

Lo sé, tengo que rescatar a Harry, pero no puedo dejar a James así!

Escucha, yo me quedaré con Cedric, nos haremos cargo de él, recuerda que sé algo de medicina, no te preocupes amigo.

Bien -dijo el guerrero mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y su rey -te juro James, que ese infeliz pagará esto con su vida, te lo juro -depositó la mano de James sobre la cama y se giró hacia Ron -cuídenlo, iré por Harry.

No te preocupes y cuídate tú también.

Que se cuide Oliver, no descansaré hasta tener su cabeza -Remus salió, tomó su caballo y se dirigió de regreso a Slytherin en donde una sangrienta batalla se llevaba a cabo tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad.

* * *

Lucius estaba asombrado mirando por el balcón la destrucción de su ciudad, no podía estarle pasando esto, no a él! Se supone que sería el gobernante de los cuatro reinos más importantes! Qué diablos estaba sucediendo! 

Lucius -Richard miraba al rubio no sabiendo que esperar, su rostro enfurecido y su mirada fría lo ponían nervioso.

No puede estar pasándome esto! -gritó de pronto el patriarca Malfoy golpeando con su puño una pared cercana, la furia fluía por cada uno de sus poros, ahogándolo - voy a matar al responsable de esto, nadie puede vencerme, nadie! -inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta de la sala del trono para posteriormente tomar rumbo hacia la salida del castillo.

Lucius espera! Tenemos que averiguar primero qué es lo que pasa, puede ser peligroso! -Richard corría tras su amigo pero el rubio ni siquiera lo miraba -_nadie me gana _pensó el rey de Slytherin con un brillo de locura en los ojos, _nadie echa a perder mis planes_.

En el camino, el furioso rey se encontró con los invasores que ya habían logrado penetrar la seguridad del castillo y se encontraban destruyendo las estatuas de Lucius para robarse el oro, no lo pensó ni un segundo, sacó su espada y se dedicó a liberar su enorme frustración.

Malditos! -gritó furioso el patriarca Malfoy mientras eliminaba a los guerreros -cómo se atreven a ensuciar mi castillo con su asquerosa presencia!- Richard luchaba detrás de él, cuando de pronto observó como alguien se acercaba por detrás de Lucius y trató de advertirle, pero una espada en su cuerpo le hizo caer. Lucius seguía luchando cuando sintió como una espada atravesaba un costado de su torso -Maldit... ARRRGHH! -intentó mirar a su atacante.

Hola Lucius -era la voz de Oliver –lamento llegar en mal momento -dijo sarcástico mientras retiraba su espada del cuerpo del rubio. Lucius se giró hacia su atacante, tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, llevó una de sus manos a donde había penetrado la espada del Hufflepuff, miró su mano llena de sangre, levantó sus plateados ojos y miró con verdadero odio al chico frente a él (Frine: Orale! la verdad ni a quien irle, si se pudieran matar los dos no nos molestaríamos jaja, yui: Tú lo has dicho, jeje).

Eres un maldito estorbo niño –el rubio tomó su espada entre las manos y se preparó a atacar- y yo suelo...- una sonrisa arrogante- acabar con lo que me estorba. Voy a matarte y luego tu reino será mío, primero Gryffindor y después Hufflepuff, me has puesto las cosas muy fáciles al presentarte frente a mí.

Vamos Lucius –dijo el chico castaño tomando también posición de ataque con una sonrisa en el rostro- eso es todo lo que quieres? Tener el poder sobre mis futuras tierras? Jaja, lo siento pero no pienso permitirlo, por otro lado, viendo hacia donde va esta batalla, creo que a parte de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff me quedaré con Ravenclaw... –dijo mirando el cuerpo de Richard en el suelo- y después de que acabe contigo y con tus hijos, también me quedaré con Slytherin.

Eso lo veremos! –Lucius atacó y Oliver respondió con fuerza, a pesar de que Lucius era más fuerte que Oliver, la herida lo debilitaba considerablemente. Metal contra metal, dos seres egoístas y ambiciosos poniendo a prueba su poder. Un golpe, dos, tres y se separan aún mirándose.

Vamos viejo, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –el castaño se burlaba del hombre frente a él, el rubio se veía agotado y mucha sangre escapaba de su herida.

Voy a eliminarte maldito! –Lucius se enfurece ante las palabras del Hufflepuff y ataca nuevamente con toda su fuerza dispuesto a terminar la lucha, pero en un rápido movimiento, el castaño lo esquiva y vuelve a atravesar su espada en el cuerpo del Slytherin quien cae de rodillas. Oliver hunde profundamente su espada en la espalda de Lucius antes de retirarla.

Ves Lucius? Te lo dije, no puedes hacer nada, todo es mío ahora –la sonrisa se pronuncia aún más en su rostro, arrogancia, burla y placer mezclados en ese gesto- Lograr el dominio de todo –comenta el castaño en tono pensativo- era tu patético sueño, no? –un suspiro- malas noticias para ti, Rey de Slytherin, ahora es mi maravillosa realidad.

Mal... maldito! -pudo articular el rubio - no... te quedarás con... lo que es mío! –la furia fluía de sus plateados ojos, tomó su espada e intentó levantarse para atacar a Oliver pero debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, volvió a caer de rodillas provocando una gran sonrisa en el Hufflepuff.

Jajaja lo haré, lástima... -decía el castaño mientras se situaba de pie frente al rubio y levantaba su espada, un extraño brillo se vislumbraba en su mirada- que no lo verás -y de un movimiento rápido y certero, atravesó el corazón del hombre frente a él, gris con azul se cruzaron por última vez, el gris reflejando un profundo odio hacia su asesino, y el azul reflejando burla, diversión, arrogancia hacia su víctima.

Un cuerpo sin vida cayó segundos después cubriendo el suelo de un rojo escarlata, derramando aquello por lo que Lucius se sentía tan orgulloso, su sangre real.

Vamos Beirus -dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a su general con una sonrisa mientras retiraba por última vez su espada del cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy- aún tenemos que ir por nuestro premio principal. Wormtail -el Slytheriano miraba el cuerpo del que fue su gobernante con mucho miedo, tenía que terminar con todo esto rápidamente y huir, al escuchar la voz de Oliver lo miró -apresúrate y muéstrame el camino.

Sí Alteza -dijo el hombre y corrió escaleras arriba seguido de cerca por los Hufflepuffs (Frine: es cruel decirlo pero, una preocupación menos u.u).

* * *

El momento era el indicado, los refuerzos habían llegado, los guerreros de Hufflepuff infiltrados en la ciudad de Slytherin dieron la señal para que las puertas de la enorme ciudadela se abrieran y permitieran el paso al resto del ejército, con lo que lograrían el dominio total de la ciudad. 

Remus vio como las puertas de la ciudad se abrían y ordenó a su ejército que entraran, debían encontrar a Harry y sacarlo de ahí, solo tenían que lograr el acceso.

Gryffindorianos! Debemos entrar ahora! -ordenó el fiero Mirmidón.

Si señor! -contestaron sus guerreros. Rápidamente una parte del ejército Gryffindoriano, aprovechando la velocidad de sus fuertes caballos, empezó a abrirse paso hacia el interior de la ciudad.

_-Sirius_ -pensaba el mirmidón- _donde estás?

* * *

_

Draco corría rápidamente hacia el castillo, si tenía razón Oliver estaría ahí buscando a Harry, tenía que llegar antes, tenía que protegerlo como se lo había prometido. Mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de lo que era su hogar eliminaba a algunos enemigos, cuando al pasar por un pasillo, el brillo de una armadura conocida llamó su atención, el corredor estaba vacío, se detuvo y se acercó lentamente hacia aquel plateado brillo. Su corazón se detuvo una fracción de segundo al reconocer el cuerpo bañado de sangre que se encontraba a sus pies, su padre, era su padre! Se puso de rodillas y abrazó el cuerpo frío del que una vez fue su progenitor. No pudo evitarlo, unas lágrimas brotaron por su rostro mientras retiraba unos rubios cabellos que cubrían los plateados ojos que una vez lo miraron con frialdad, pero también con amor.

Oh Padre, sé que no fuiste el mejor, pero aún así eres mi padre, soy tu sangre y voy a vengar tu muerte, tu asesino pagará con su vida. Tal vez muchas veces te dejé mal, te decepcioné, pero te juró por mi honor que esta vez cumpliré mi promesa, yo...

Dra... Draco -un quejido llamó la atención del joven príncipe haciendo que mirara a su alrededor, descubriendo el cuerpo malherido de Richard.

Dioses! -Draco depositó suavemente el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo cerrando por última vez aquellos ojos, plateados como la luz de la luna -Adiós Padre -murmuró el rubio y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el rey de Ravenclaw -Richard -dijo mientras revisaba sus heridas -quién hizo esto?

Fue... Oliver, él... asesinó a tu padre.

Ese maldito! -la furia comenzaba a llenar el cuerpo de Draco, ese infeliz tenía sus minutos contados. El cuerpo de Richard empezó a convulsionarse de pronto, su fin estaba llegando, sus heridas eran muy graves.

Prométeme que... les dirás a mi esposa e hija que yo... las amo y que... sean felices, cual sea su destino y su elección siempre... las apoyaré y las amaré, yo... -Richard respiraba trabajosamente.

Te lo prometo Richard, se los diré, te despediré de ellas -dijo el rubio con tristeza.

Gra... gracias -un último suspiró y el alma de el rey de Ravenclaw abandonó su cuerpo (Frine: ;.; oh que triste, yui, pásame otro pañuelo snif snif, yui: espera un segundo, yo también necesito uno, snif ;.;).

Draco depositó el cuerpo de Richard en el suelo, ya que lo había tomado en brazos para darle confort en sus últimos momentos, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, tenía que calmarse y ser fuerte, retiró las manos de su cara y suspiró, su mirada reflejaba una enorme determinación.

Voy a matarte Oliver, lo haré -se levantó y retomó su camino hacia su habitación, donde su chico lo esperaba- si lastimas a Harry, será lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida.

* * *

-Es esa, donde están los guardias Alteza –murmuraba Wormtail para evitar que los guardias que custodiaban la habitación de Harry los escucharan. 

Bien –respondió Oliver con una gran sonrisa- entonces vamos –iba a caminar hacia ellos cuando el Slytheriano lo detuvo.

Alteza no, yo… -Oliver lo miró con el ceño fruncido- he cumplido mi parte, debo irme ahora, quiero mi recompensa –dijo el hombre dándose valor ante la mirada fría del príncipe. Oliver lo miró seriamente por un segundo para luego sonreír.

Por supuesto Slytheriano, tendrás tu recompensa – miró a Beirus con una sonrisa- mi querido general, por favor, entréguele su recompensa.

Sí Alteza –dijo el general con una sonrisa, Wormtail iba a girarse para poder mirar a Beirus que estaba a su espalda, cuando sintió el frío metal de la espada atravesando su cuerpo.

Argh!... no… Alteza… –Beirus retiró su espada del cuerpo de Wormtail y este cayó pesadamente ya sin vida. Oliver lo miró y su sonrisa se pronunció.

Odio a los traidores – (Frine: vaya, hasta que hace algo bien MUERTE A LA RATA, lo siento sé que es cruel pero ya debía muchas u.u, yui: pobre, pero se lo tiene bien merecido u.u) El futuro rey de Hufflepuff sacó su espada y con Beirus tras de él, se enfrentó a los guardias de Slytherin sin misericordia o contemplación alguna.

* * *

Harry estaba recostado en la cama, hacía mucho que Draco se había ido, estaba muy preocupado, podía escuchar los gritos provenientes del exterior, al parecer algo había salido mal, solo rogaba que Draco y Sirius estuvieran bien. Movió una de sus manos y acarició la daga bajo su almohada, para cualquier cosa que pasara estaría preparado. Trató de moverse para quedar en una posición más cómoda cuando unos gritos en el exterior de su habitación lo inquietaron y miró de manera aprensiva la puerta enfrente de él. De pronto, el ruido cesó, esto ponía a Harry cada vez más nervioso, se sobresaltó cuando las puertas se abrieron completamente con un fuerte sonido, miró atentamente pero no podía ver a alguien. 

Draco? –se aventuró a preguntar el joven Príncipe, pero quien entró por esa puerta no era su chico rubio.

Lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero no soy tu serpiente –Oliver entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa seguido de cerca por Beirus que inmediatamente después de traspasar el umbral cerró la puerta tras de sí, permaneciendo al lado de éstas, custodiándolas.

O...Oliver!

Exactamente, veo que a pesar de todo no has olvidado el nombre de tu prometido –el castaño se detuvo junto a la cama donde se encontraba recostado y encadenado el moreno y se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, expresión que no le gustó a Harry para nada –veo que te han dado un muy buen trato –el sarcasmo impregnando cada palabra.

Pero, cómo... cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Qué ha pasado? –la confusión llenando los verdes ojos, pero Oliver no contestaba, se limitaba a mirarlo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo con el azul de su mirada- Oliver?

Oh Harry, siempre quise tenerte así... –el moreno no entendía.

De qué hablas, dime qué sucede?

Sucede, mi amor, que eres muy bello, y aún más estando tan vulnerable –Harry lo entendió, vio asustado como el castaño se sentaba sobre sus piernas y con esto lo inmovilizaba, los ojos verdes buscaron ayuda en el guardia que había entrado con Oliver pero al fijar su mirada en él, lo encontró de espaldas a ellos, lo que solo podía significar que no lo ayudaría. Harry intentó defenderse y quitar a Oliver de encima pero no podía ya que seguía encadenado a la cama - si lo que querías era algo un poco más rudo cariño, me lo hubieras pedido con confianza jaja.

Oliver, detente, quítate!

Oh no –el castaño tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo obligó a que lo mirara- eres mío, ya es hora que lo entiendas Harry, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, voy a tomarte justo ahora, crees que Draco te quiera después de eso? -una sonrisa burlona cubriendo sus facciones al ver el temor en los verdes ojos de Harry ante estas palabras- yo no lo creo, lo siento pero no tendrás otra opción que unirte a mí como siempre debió ser... –Oliver besó al moreno con fuerza, sin la más mínima consideración, dándole a entender con este gesto que era él quien mandaba.

No Oliver, suéltame! –suplicaba el moreno.

Jajaja, espero de verdad que no pienses que lo haré –Oliver movió el rostro de Harry y empezó a besarlo recorriendo su cuello con su lengua ávida de probar lo que por tanto tiempo se le había negado. Harry, en un intento desesperado, trató de alcanzar la daga y ponerle fin a todo esto, la tomó entre sus manos y justo cuando la dirigía al cuello de Oliver con determinación sintió como sus manos eran detenidas en el aire y vio con miedo como el Hufflepuff lanzaba la daga lejos –Eres un niño malo Harry, has tratado de lastimarme- su rostro se tornó serio- voy a tener que enseñarte modales- dicho esto le dio una fuerte bofetada al moreno, Harry se enfureció y escupió la cara de Oliver- Nadie me falta al respeto, ni siquiera tú! –otra bofetada lastimó la piel morena de Harry haciendo que la sangre brotara de sus labios (Frine: Maldito! Mi pobre Harry! Donde diablos puse mi espada, yui: a lo mejor si te tranquilizas la encuentras u.u Frine: cómo rayos me pides que me tranquilice, pero claro como no son ni Sirius ni Remus  yui: u.uU como sea). Enfurecido, el príncipe de Hufflepuff abrió la túnica de Harry rompiéndola a su paso y observó con deleite el fuerte pecho del chico bajo de él, movió una de sus manos hacia el torso de Harry y empezó a acariciarlo mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba las manos del moreno.

Noo! Basta! –trataba de luchar el moreno.

Beirus, ayúdame, trae algo con que amarrar sus piernas –ordenó Oliver mientras se retiraba de encima de Harry y le tomaba las piernas con fuerza, Beirus se acercó con una cuerda que había sacado de Dios sabe donde y ataron las piernas de Harry a la cama con lo que quedó totalmente inmovilizado. Una vez terminado con ello, Beirus volvió a su lugar dando la espalda a los príncipes. Oliver miró a Harry totalmente a su merced sobre la cama y sonrió –Ahora mi querido niño, jugaremos...

* * *

Draco atravesaba rápidamente los pasillo de su castillo en dirección a su habitación, tuvo que enfrentarse en su camino a algunos enemigos pero rápidamente los eliminó, sentía que corría lo más rápido que podía y aún no llegaba, no sabía lo que ese maldito de Oliver podría hacerle a Harry. Con la desesperación inundando su corazón por fin vislumbró el corredor que llevaba a su habitación, pero conforme se fue acercando la escena delante de él lo puso más nervioso, los guardias que custodiaban las puertas estaban muertos y la sangre se derramaba en grandes cantidades de sus cuerpos, habían sido degollados hasta casi decapitarlos, cuando pudo apartar su vista de ellos se giró hacia la puerta a su derecha la cuál estaba cerrada, se acercó y trató de empujarla pero no podía abrirla, cuando lo escuchó. 

Noo! Basta! Oliver detente! – era la voz de Harry, podía sentir su miedo.

Harry! –Draco empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta y a gritar con desesperación, su chico lo necesitaba, debía protegerlo!

Draco! –fue lo último que escuchó de la voz de Harry.

Harry! Harry! –se detuvo cuando otra voz desde el interior se dirigió hacia él.

Vaya, tenemos una visita, has venido a ver el espectáculo Draco?

Voy a matarte Oliver! Juro que voy a despedazarte!

Oh vamos... por qué no entras y me lo dices a la cara? –justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron. Draco desenvainó su espada dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras al pie de la letra y atravesó el umbral.

* * *

Harry vio con miedo como su prometido abría su túnica completamente dejándolo expuesto ante la lujuriosa mirada. 

Oliver, por favor... no lo hagas...

Por qué debería tener consideraciones contigo Harry? –respondió el castaño mientras besaba el cuerpo de Harry- tú no las tuviste cuando huiste con la asquerosa serpiente, no te importó lo que a mí me pasara- bajó una de sus manos y rozó un poco más abajo del abdomen del moreno haciendo que este se moviera intentado alejarse del toque.

No seas hipócrita Oliver, sé que me engañabas con tu amiguito Justin, los vi.

Oh, ya veo- Oliver rió- entonces huiste con el rubiecito idiota para castigarme, no es así? –respondió el castaño mientras bajaba sus manos a las caderas del Gryffindoriano.

No seas estúpido –Harry sonrió con desprecio, expresión muy bien aprendida de Draco, Oliver lo miró confundido, Harry jamás le había hablado así- por qué lo haría? Nunca te he amado Oliver, nunca he sentido algo por ti más que desprecio, me das ASCO!... –no pudo continuar puesto que el castaño lo había tomado del cuello.

Vas a pagar por lo que has dicho Harry, voy a hacer que me ruegues que te toque, que te haga el amor, voy a hacerte gritar de dolor y pasión, vas a gritar MI nombre rogándome que te ame! Una vez que seas mío no podrás romper nuestro compromiso –Oliver bajó su mano y empezó a recorrer la piel del moreno, adentrándose en lugares que solo las manos de Draco habían conocido.

Noo! Basta! Oliver detente! –gritaba el moreno, era demasiada humillación.

Harry! –Harry escuchó la voz de Draco al otro lado de la puerta.

Draco! –fue lo último que pudo decir ya que Oliver lo golpeó callándolo para luego levantarse y acomodar su ropa, escuchó divertido como el rubio gritaba.

Harry! Harry!– había llegado el momento de su tan ansiada venganza.

Vaya, tenemos una visita, has venido a ver el espectáculo Draco?

Voy a matarte Oliver! Juro que voy a despedazarte!

Oh vamos –dijo el castaño acercándose a Beirus y murmurándole algo para luego pararse frente a la cama- por qué no entras y me lo dices a la cara? –le dio la señal a Beirus y este abrió las puertas.

* * *

Remus había logrado entrar a la ciudadela y se dirigía rápidamente al castillo junto con algunos soldados de Gryffindor, cuando de pronto, un poco más allá de la plaza central logró ver a su chico luchando ferozmente contra dos Hufflepuffs. 

Sirius! –Remus bajó veloz de su caballo, se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba su chico y eliminó a uno de los Hufflepuff mientras Sirius se encargaba del otro.

Remus! Estás bien? –Sirius tomó una de las manos de Remus, hubiera querido besarlo pero estaban los Gryffindorianos que acompañaban al castaño.

Si, no te preocupes, debo ir al castillo, debo sacar a Harry de aquí.

Oliver entró y Draco fue tras él, debemos apresurarnos.

Entonces vamos.

Espera, no puedo dejar a Blaise aquí ni a Luca.

No te preocupes, Caleb, Thierry y Alec los cuidarán, no permitirán que nada les pase- los aludidos asintieron. Sirius dudó pero aceptó.

Bien, vamos- Y así, Remus y Sirius entraron al castillo y se dirigieron velozmente a la habitación de Draco. Iban corriendo cuando Remus se detuvo de pronto.

Sirius, espera.

Qué sucede, debemos apresurarnos!

Mira –Remus le señaló un cuerpo cubierto por una armadura plateada- Sirius, es tu padre!- Sirius se acercó y lo miró.

No hay tiempo para esto.

Sirius?

Esta muerto, debemos ocuparnos de los que aún están vivos, así que vámonos –Sirius se giró y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación de Draco con un Remus bastante confundido detrás de él.

* * *

Draco entró furioso a la habitación con su espada fuertemente sujeta entre sus manos, dispuesto a despedazar a Oliver, furia que aumentó ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, Oliver estaba parado junto a la cama con actitud burlona, Draco miró hacia la cama y pudo ver a Harry completamente atado a esta, inmovilizado, su túnica rota dejando ver su piel morena, su bello rostro estaba herido, lo habían golpeado, la sangre fluía de sus labios y de una herida bajo su ojo derecho. 

Voy a matarte! – Draco levantó su espada y se disponía a atacar a Oliver cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer, intento enfocar y vio como alguien pateaba su espada lejos, luego un pie se colocaba en su espalda evitando que se levantara y sintió el frío de la espada de Beirus en su cuello.

Draco! –Harry miró asustado como el rubio caía.

Jajaja, patético, demasiado sencillo- reía divertido el Hufflepuff- Ahora Draco, vas a mirar el espectáculo- el rubio trataba de moverse pero no podía, el golpe lo había mareado un poco- Harry es y siempre será mío, son mis manos las únicas que pueden tocarlo –Oliver recorría el cuerpo de Harry, el cual se movía tratando de que no lo tocara- lo ves? Definitivamente te entiendo Draco, no se puede ser indiferente a su belleza, pero me temo que debes pagar el haber tocado lo que es mío.

Déjalo imbécil! –gritaba el rubio desesperado, vio como Oliver se inclinaba y lamía la piel de Harry.

Noo! Déjame! –gritaba el moreno, le dolía que Draco tuviera que ver eso.

Déjalo! No te atrevas a tocarlo! –Oliver miró al rubio que intentaba levantarse, pero Beirus lo mantenía en el suelo con dolorosas patadas en la espalda, el Hufflepuff le sonrió a Draco con una gran burla, esta era la mejor forma de lastimar a la serpiente y al parecer estaba surtiendo un gran efecto. El castaño miró al chico bajo de él y trató de besarlo.

NO! Draco!–Harry empezó a moverse frenéticamente tratando de apartar a Oliver, el cual enfurecido golpeó a Harry de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un golpe con el puño cerrado, dejando inconsciente al Príncipe de Gryffindor.

ES MI NOMBRE EL QUE DEBES GRITAR! YO SOY TU PROMETIDO! –Oliver estaba como loco. Draco aprovechó un momento de distracción de Beirus y lo pateó, el rubio rodó hasta llegar a donde estaba su espada y la tomó. Beirus al darse cuenta levantó su espada para atacar a Draco pero este era más rápido y logró matar a Beirus. Oliver se giró al escuchar la lucha y al ver a Draco libre tomó su espada.

Ahora no hay nadie que te proteja gusano, vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Harry, y esta vez, no voy a tener piedad de ti- amenazó el rubio.

Jajaja –rió el castaño poniéndose en guardia- creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos asquerosa serpiente, ves esta espada? –preguntó el castaño mientras se la enseñaba a Draco, estaba cubierta de sangre- es la que atravesó el cuerpo de tu padre y es la que atravesará el tuyo –Draco rió con arrogancia.

Lo dudo, no eres más que un patético perdedor rogando por el amor de alguien que lo desprecia, que no siente mas que asco por ti, él me ama y es algo que nunca cambiar� y eso es porque Harry es demasiado para ti, solo eres basura- (Frine: Bien! Ese es mi lindo niño! ARRIBA DRACO!).

VOY A CERRARTE LA BOCA! –Oliver atacó al rubio y las espadas chocaron en el aire.

Qué pasa Oliver? Duele saber la verdad? –se burlaba el Príncipe Slytheriano mientras respondía a los ataques del castaño.

Escúchame bien Draco, voy a matarte y me llevaré a Harry, él es MIO ni tú ni nadie cambiará eso!

Solo en tus sueños, basura –Draco desvió el ataque de Oliver y lo golpeó con el mango de su espada, Oliver cayó –esta vez no hay arena, qué piensas hacer?

Pienso matarte... muy dolorosamente –rió el castaño, sin que el Slytherin lo viera, recogió algo del suelo y lo guardó entre su armadura, luego se levantó y volvió a atacar, Draco respondió. Estuvieron luchando un rato más, las espadas chocaban con fuerza, Draco había logrado herir a Oliver en el pecho y en el brazo izquierdo, Draco solo estaba herido en un brazo. En un movimiento quedaron frente a frente, plata contra azul, miradas llenas de odio. Draco miró a Harry que yacía sobre la cama, luego miró al castaño.

Vas a pagar con cada gota de tu sangre el daño que le hiciste a Harry!- el rubio atacó y Oliver apenas podía defenderse, Draco estaba furioso y esto aumentaba su fuerza, hasta que en un movimiento, la espada de Draco atravesó el abdomen de Oliver.

ARGHHH! –Oliver no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Justo en ese momento Sirius y Remus entraron a la habitación.

Draco! –gritó Sirius mirando la pelea de su hermano, pero el rubio ni siquiera lo miró, mientras, Remus corría al lado de Harry, lo desataba y lo cubría.

Llegó el momento que mueras Oliver –dijo el rubio. El castaño soltó su espada y miró con horror la espada que seguía en su cuerpo, luego levantó su mirada azul y la clavó en la gris de Draco.

No... me iré solo!- Oliver sacó la daga de entre su armadura y la clavó en el pecho de Draco.

Draco! – gritó Sirius, e iba a atacar a Oliver pero Draco lo detuvo con una mirada.

Argh! Siempre... atacando como cobarde! –el rubio hundió su espada profundamente en el cuerpo de Oliver atravesándolo por completo para luego girarla e impedir que la herida dejara de sangrar.

ARGHHH! – Oliver cayó de rodillas y por fin Draco retiró su espada- MAL... MALDITO!

Esto era lo que merecías– Draco vio como el cuerpo de Oliver caía sin vida. El rubio se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Harry pero debido al dolor cayó de rodillas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Llevó una de sus manos a la daga y la retiró de su cuerpo, Sirius corrió junto a él y lo ayudó a levantarse para después llevarlo hasta donde estaba Harry mientras cubría con una de sus manos la herida del rubio.

Harry... Harry! –Draco estaba desesperado.

Estará bien –le respondió Remus- recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero se repondrá.

Solo... –Draco hablaba con dificultad debido al fuerte dolor, su herida era bastante grave – cuídalo... –y dicho esto, se desmayó en los brazos de su hermano.

**(Frine: Oh mi Dios! o.O Draco! Harry! ;.; yui! Qué va a pasar ahora! Buaaaaaaaaaaa ;.;, yui: ;.; no lo sé, buaaaaaaaa ;.;, mi pobre Sirius, el pobre Draco, esto no puede ser posible ;.;).**

**Bien pues aqui termina nuestro emocionante capitulo 19 disculpen la tardanza pero con las vacaciones a veces ni tiempo da de conesctarse, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y saben comentarios, quejas y sugerencias nos las pueden dejar en un review, nos estamos leyendo **

**yui and Frine**


	20. A pesar de todo aun no puedo estar a tu ...

**Salut!(O sea hola) Que creen? Aquí les traemos el capitulo final de esta maravillosa historia, después de un año mas o casi un año, no lo recordamos claramente n.n n.n, (Frine: cuando has recordado algo yui ¬¬, yui: Espera o.O, que estamos haciendo aquí, Frine: en fin, yo seguiré con esto). Esperamos lo disfruten muchísimo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo, jejeje n.n. Como sea disfrútenlo!**

**HP al estilo troyano**

**Cáp. 20.- A pesar de todo... aun no puedo estar a tu lado **

Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, llevó una mano inmediatamente hacia ahí y pudo sentir un vendaje, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en la habitación de Sirius, intentó enfocar y fue ahí cuando todos los acontecimientos de la pasada noche regresaron a su mente, intentó levantarse de golpe pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

Tranquilo Draco, ya todo ha pasado –el rubio chico miró hacia su derecha y pudo ver a su hermano sentado al lado de la ventana por la que entraban los rayos del sol indicando un nuevo día.

Sirius dónde está Harry! Esta bien? y la guerra? Y... –Sirius se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde yacía su pequeño hermano, sentándose a su lado e interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de Draco.

Calma –dijo con una sonrisa- voy a responder a todas tus preguntas pero una a la vez –dijo el heredero de Slytherin mientras revisaba el vendaje de Draco.

Lo siento, dime si Harry esta bien –suplicó el rubio buscando la mirada de su hermano.

Lo estaba cuando dejó el castillo –murmuró Sirius sin mirarlo.

Qué! –Draco intentó levantarse de nuevo pero el dolor lo impidió una vez más- Se fue!

Mira- un suspiro- mejor te explico lo que sucedió –Sirius se levantó y se puso a caminar por la habitación bajo la mirada atenta de Draco.

Y bien? –lo animó el rubio al ver que Sirius se había quedado pensativo.

Ok, después de que te desmayaste, Remus detuvo el ataque hacia el castillo diciendo que ya había recuperado a Harry, y al haber cumplido su objetivo debían regresar a los barcos. Los Hufflepuffs se resistieron un poco hasta que vieron el cuerpo de Oliver, sin líder no podían seguir peleando, como sea, resumiéndolo, los Hufflepuffs partieron de regreso a casa para dar a Oliver el funeral que merece como Príncipe y para que sus padres puedan despedirse de él. Los Ravenclaws partirán en una hora más o menos para llevar el cuerpo de Richard a su familia. Los Gryffindorianos han regresado a sus barcos, al parecer están esperando a que James se encuentre un poco mejor para viajar y...

Espera, qué le sucedió a James? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

Oliver lo drogó para poder controlar a ambos ejércitos y está débil, pero me dice Remus que ya ha recuperado el sentido y se ve un poco mejor, por otro lado, Harry aún no ha despertado, al parecer el golpe que recibió fue bastante fuerte.

Tengo que verlo Sirius –dijo con un dejo de desesperación el rubio intentando levantarse pero el moreno lo detuvo impidiendo que se moviera de la cama.

Lo harás, pero no ahora.

A qué te refieres?

Nuestro padre murió Draco.

Lo sé –respondió el rubio con tristeza- lo vi.

He mandado una carta a Hogwarts y nuestra madre ya viene en camino, esta tarde serán sus funerales, después tal vez pueda llevarte a ver a Harry.

Gracias Sirius –el mayor ya se iba a levantar cuando el rubio lo detuvo por el brazo- Espera, tengo una duda, ya ha hablado Remus con James? Le explicó todo lo que sucedió?

Lo hizo, James se enfadó mucho pero la preocupación y el amor por Harry es mayor, según Remus, James respetará lo que Harry decida, James también estaba muy avergonzado por no haber visto la clase de persona que era Oliver –un suspiro de alivio abandonó los labios del rubio- ahora descansa, tuviste fiebre toda la noche, te avisaré para que te prepares para el funeral de nuestro padre.

Bien.

Me alegra que estés bien –dijo el moreno deteniéndose en el umbral antes de abandonar la habitación. Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Lo sé, no podrías vivir sin mí, tendrías una vida muy aburrida –Sirius bufó de indignación pero abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa.

_-Harry_ –pensaba el rubio una vez que quedó solo mientras volvía a recostarse en la suave cama- _solo espero que estés bien, te extraño tanto...

* * *

_

Más tarde, Draco vagaba por los pasillos de lo que había quedado del castillo a pesar de que Sirius había insistido, incluso amenazado con no llevarlo a ver a Harry, que se quedara en cama, pero Draco tenía que ver las consecuencias de la guerra en su querida ciudad. Sirvientes corrían de aquí para allá limpiando y acomodando lo que había sobrevivido a la invasión, los cuerpos habían sido retirados y la sangre limpiada. El rubio bajó las escaleras y salió del castillo caminando lentamente debido a la herida que había sido bastante profunda y le había producido una gran pérdida de sangre, la visión que tuvo de su ciudad hizo que su corazón se encogiera, muchas casas habían sido destruidas y había gente herida recibiendo atención médica, niños llorando, el clásico panorama después de una catástrofe. Respiró profundamente y al girarse hacia su izquierda pudo ver a Víctor Krum que preparaba la caravana que saldría hacia Ravenclaw, se acercó hacia él.

Víctor... –lo llamó, el aludido se giró e hizo una reverencia.

Príncipe, me alegra que se encuentre bien.

También me alegra verte en óptimas condiciones y llámame Draco, por favor –Víctor sonrió –veo que ya van a partir de regreso a casa.

Sí, esta noche será el funeral del rey.

Lamento que Richard haya muerto, era un gran hombre y un gran rey.

Sí que lo era, su familia estará muy triste, así como todo su reino.

Víctor, escucha, estuve con Richard en sus últimos momentos y me pidió que lo despidiera de su familia, me dejó un mensaje: hazles saber que las amo y que sean felices, cual sea su destino y su elección siempre las apoyaré y las amaré –Víctor se sorprendió ante el mensaje, eso significaba lo que creía? De pronto recordó una charla que había tenido con Richard mientras viajaban hacia Slytherin.

**Flash Back**

El Ejército de Ravenclaw iba cabalgando en dirección a Slytherin, Víctor siempre al lado de Richard.

Te despediste de Herm, Víctor? –el chico se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

Eh... yo... sí Alteza, lo hice.

La quieres mucho no es así?

La respeto y deseo protegerla como a toda su familia –respondió el joven de manera ambigua.

Escucha hijo, sé que esto no se escuchará bien de un rey, pero anoche, mientras caminaba por los jardines supervisando los últimos detalles para nuestro viaje de hoy, los escuché mientras se despedían –Víctor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Yo...

Sé que la amas Víctor, yo te aprecio mucho y te quiero como un hijo, de haberlo sabido antes yo no me hubiera opuesto a su amor, pero ella ya está comprometida con Draco, he dado mi palabra a Lucius y debe cumplirse.

Lo entiendo Alteza, y agradezco sus palabras –respondió el moreno con pesar.

Sin embargo –y una ligera sonrisa cubría el agradable rostro del rey- muchas cosas pueden cambiar con esta guerra... –Víctor levantó su mirada y la conectó con la de su rey –si algo me pasara, confío plenamente en que la cuidarás y que velarás por mi familia.

Alteza yo...

No puedo confiar en nadie más –Richard le sonrió suavemente y aceleró el paso dejando a un Víctor totalmente anonadado.

**Flash Back end**

Estás bien Víctor? –la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

S... sí, lo estoy, gracias por el mensaje Draco, se los haré llegar.

Ten buen viaje –le sonrió Draco y luego le tendió la mano.

Gracias –respondió estrechando la mano que le ofrecían. Vaciló un momento pero no pudo evitar preguntar- Draco?

Si?

La... la boda con la hija de Richard...?

No ocurrirá, yo... alguien ya ocupa mi corazón y no sería justo para ella ni para mí.

Entiendo –una sonrisa de alivio- hasta pronto Draco.

Buen viaje Víctor- el general montó su caballo y el ejército de Ravenclaw comandados por Víctor emprendieron el viaje para llevar a su rey de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Una enorme pira se erigía imponente en la plaza principal de Slytherin, un cuerpo sobre ella esperando que el fuego le envolviese, un hombre, Lucius Malfoy, rey de Slytherin. Todo el pueblo se encontraba alrededor para despedir a su rey, que a pesar de sus enormes deseos de poder, nunca los dejó a su suerte, nunca les faltó comida, casa o trabajo, a pesar de todo, había sido un buen rey con su pueblo.

Enfrente de la pira, ocupando el trono real, se encontraba Narcisa llorando a aquel que por mucho tiempo fue el amor de su vida y a quien aún amaba a pesar de todo. Sirius y Draco se encontraban a cada extremo de ella, Sirius ahora ocupando el trono de su padre, muy pronto sería coronado como nuevo rey de Slytherin. Draco sostenía suavemente la mano de su madre con cariño tratando de darle valor y consuelo, pero el momento llegó. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la pira frente a ellos, tomaron cada uno una antorcha y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar junto al cuerpo de su padre.

Él no merecía este funeral –murmuró Sirius a su hermano con un dejo de rencor en la voz.

Es nuestro padre Sirius, él ha muerto y debemos perdonarle sus errores, no somos nadie para juzgarlo –Sirius miró al rubio con una seriedad que Draco jamás le había visto.

Lo sé, pero es difícil –recordar que su padre había amenazado la vida de su Dragón aún molestaba al heredero Malfoy.

Él nos amaba muy a su modo, pero lo hacía, y es así como debemos recordarlo, cometió errores y los pagó con su vida. Solo podemos aprender de ellos y evitar repetirlos.

Te has vuelto muy sabio Dragón –sonrió con tristeza el moreno.

A veces hermano, es necesario para afrontar la vida que nos tocó vivir y sobre todo, para aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomamos, sean las correctas o no –el rubio alzó la antorcha y Sirius lo imitó.

Adiós Padre –dijo el mayor mirando el rostro frente a él - que encuentres la paz y la tranquilidad que no tuviste en esta vida –y al mismo tiempo, los jóvenes hermanos prendieron fuego a la pira para después regresar al lado de su madre, cuyas lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su hermoso rostro que reflejaba el dolor de su corazón mientras miraba como el fuego envolvía el cuerpo de aquel al que tanto amaba.

Al mismo tiempo, bajo la misma luna que iluminaba la negra noche, dos piras más ardían en diferentes lugares dándole el último adiós a seres amados por sus familias. En Hufflepuff, unos padres llorando la pérdida de su único hijo y cuyo amante, escondido entre la corte, lloraba a aquel a quien jamás volvería a tener entre sus brazos. En Ravenclaw, una madre y su hija lloraban a un buen hombre que por jugadas turbias del destino, había combatido en una pelea que no le correspondía, dejando la vida y a su querida familia, antes del tiempo que debería.

(Frine: Ohhh yui esto es tan triste! ;.; pásame otro pañuelo snif snif)

* * *

Mas tarde, esa misma noche, dos caballos se dirigían hacia los barcos de Gryffindor lentamente debido a la herida de uno de sus jinetes.

Crees que se encuentre bien y ya haya despertado? –preguntó Draco un poco nervioso, tenía un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Eso espero, no pude hablar con Remus en todo el día por los preparativos del funeral pero le envié un mensaje diciéndole que vendríamos, no te preocupes Dragón, todo estará bien, ya no hay nada que los separe, ahora podrán estar juntos –respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Claro que si, ya estoy algo paranoico –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Avanzaron un poco más hasta que el campamento de los Gryffindorianos estuvo a su alcance, bajaron de sus caballos e inmediatamente fueron recibidos por un guardia, Sirius lo reconoció, iba con Remus el día de la batalla, le pareció recordar que su nombre era Caleb.

Remus dijo que vendrían, los está esperando en su carpa, por favor síganme –dijo el chico y empezó a caminar, pero contrario a lo que pensó Sirius, se dirigió en otra dirección a donde había estado la carpa de Remus. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que el joven los hizo entrar en una carpa junto a la que Sirius supuso era de James.

Gracias –dijo Sirius y entró seguido de Draco. Apenas atravesaron el umbral vieron al Mirmidón sentado en una silla con una actitud preocupada.

Remus? –lo llamó el moreno ya que el castaño no se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Remus se sobresaltó y miró a los jóvenes delante de él.

Sirius, Draco... –se levantó.

Todo bien Remus? Te noto preocupado –Sirius se acercó hasta el Mirmidón y tomó sus manos mirándolo con preocupación en sus plateados ojos.

Si... bueno... no –vaciló el castaño y miró a Draco.

Qué sucede? Esta bien Harry? –Draco se acercó a ellos ansioso por la respuesta. Remus se separó suavemente de Sirius y se colocó frente al rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Harry despertó esta tarde.

Eso es bueno no? –interrumpió Sirius.

Sí –un suspiro del castaño- pero... Draco –miró al rubio a los ojos- Harry perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada de las últimas semanas, su último recuerdo es de la competencia de arco que se celebró en Gryffindor y eso fue hace un mes –tanto Draco como Sirius quedaron en shock, eso significaba que todo lo que habían pasado no servía para absolutamente nada!

No... –el rubio se soltó de Remus- no puede ser... –Draco se sentó en la silla en la que estaba el castaño momentos antes, toda la fuerza de su cuerpo había desaparecido, no podía creerlo.

Estás seguro Remus? –cuestionó Sirius mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano para darle fuerza.

Si, James y yo hemos hablado con él y no recuerda nada, se asombró mucho cuando le dijimos que estábamos en Slytherin, incluso... –Remus no sabía como decir esto sin lastimar al joven rubio frente a él- preguntó por Oliver, James y yo consideramos que no sería buena idea decirle que había muerto así que no lo sabe.

Pero... nosotros... –el rubio estaba desesperado.

El golpe que recibió fue más fuerte de lo que pensamos, no sabemos si algún día recuperará sus recuerdos.

Quiero verlo Remus, por favor... –suplicaba Draco con la cara entre las manos- necesito verlo –Remus miró a Sirius.

Bien, esperen un momento aquí –el Mirmidón salió de la carpa.

Qué voy a hacer Sirius? –Draco se levantó y se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano quien lo apretó contra su pecho –qué voy a hacer si no me recuerda? no puedo vivir sin él –murmuró suavemente.

Tranquilízate Dragón, tal vez cuando te vea te reconozca –Sirius trataba de alentarlo- tal vez sea pasajero.

Si... tal vez... –Draco se separó de su hermano suavemente y volvió a sentarse. A Sirius le dolía ver a su hermano así, tan triste, sobre todo porque el rubio siempre estaba lleno de alegría, una alegría que se había duplicado desde que Harry entrara a su vida, al parecer siempre había algo que impedía que fueran felices, estaban tan cerca de lograr por fin estar juntos y ahora esto. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Remus regresó.

He hablado con James, está de acuerdo en que vean a Harry, solo les pide que actúen como si fuera una visita de cortesía, no quiere forzarlo a recordar y por favor, no comenten nada de lo que ha sucedido en estas últimas semanas.

Bien –murmuró el rubio con pesar.

Lo siento Draco –Remus se acercó al más joven- debes hacerlo por el bien de Harry.

No te preocupes, lo haré.

Salieron de la carpa y se dirigieron a la de James, Remus iba adelante seguido de Sirius, un poco atrás iba Draco, estaba muy angustiado con la perspectiva de que su chico no lo reconociera, no sabía si podría soportarlo. Se acercaron a la puerta y entraron, escucharon que Harry charlaba animadamente con su padre.

Te lo digo Padre, la competencia no fue tan difícil, tu mismo viste con que ventaja les gané a mis oponentes –el chico moreno se encontraba sentado junto a su padre en dos sillas charlando tranquilamente.

No lo niego hijo, pero tuviste algunas fallas, aún no controlas bien el arco, eso sí, la espada la dominas a la perfección -dijo James con una sonrisa de orgullo.

James –los interrumpió Remus, tanto James como Harry miraron a los recién llegados, el rey lucía bastante mejor.

Oh Remus, pasen –dijo el rey algo serio mientras miraba de reojo a Draco, Harry por otro lado, los miraba con curiosidad, ambos Gryffindorianos se levantaron.

Los Príncipes de Slytherin han venido de visita –dijo el castaño.

Pasen jóvenes –dijo James.

Gracias por recibirnos Sr. Potter –Sirius se adelantó y estrechó la mano de James, Draco dudó pero también lo hizo, aunque en ningún momento miró al rey a los ojos.

Harry –dijo James- ellos son los Príncipes de Slytherin.

Oh, mucho gusto- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa, Draco sintió un enorme deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se contuvo, amaba mucho esa sonrisa, la misma que lo había cautivado tiempo atrás.

Un placer –dijo el heredero Slytheriano- me llamo Sirius y este es mi hermano Draco –después que Sirius estrechó la mano que Harry le ofrecía, Draco por fin pudo sentir la suave piel del chico nuevamente.

Mucho gusto Harry –murmuró el rubio mirando al moreno a los ojos quien sonreía con timidez bajo la atenta mirada del más joven de los Príncipes, pero Draco no encontró ni una pizca de reconocimiento en aquellos ojos verdes, el dolor en su corazón fue el mayor que había sentido en toda su vida. Sirius notó el dolor de Draco y decidió arriesgarse a ayudarlo.

Sr. Potter, podría hablar con usted y Remus un momento? –aventuró Sirius rogando que James aceptara y así poder dejar a Draco y a Harry solos aunque sea un momento.

Yo... –James miró a Remus y este asintió- bien, pero solo un momento.

Gracias –Sirius sonrió y miró a Draco.

Harry, ahora vuelvo –dijo James suavemente.

Si Padre –Remus, James y Sirius abandonaron la carpa no sin dar un último vistazo a los jóvenes.

Y... te ha gustado Slytherin Harry? –el ojiverde miró al rubio.

Si, bueno, la verdad, que yo recuerde no he visto mucho, de hecho, creo que no he pasado de la playa- sonrió y se sentó, Draco lo imitó.

Harry... –Draco lo miraba ahí, tan cerca de él y sin poder tomarlo entre sus brazos, no se le ocurría nada.

Si? -el moreno lo miró.

No... No recuerdas nada?

Qué debería recordar? -cuestionó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Mi visita a Gryffindor, la semana que pasé ahí con Sirius.

Tu visita a Gryffindor? –Harry lucía confundido.

Nuestro entrenamiento, nuestros paseos por tus jardines, nuestras charlas...

No sé de que me hablas Draco –Harry se levantó y se dirigió a una mesa cercana, tomó una uva y la llevó a su boca.

Dijiste que las uvas eran más importantes para mí que tú, recuerdas? Estábamos en Hogwarts, te enfadaste conmigo... –dijo el rubio con una triste sonrisa rememorando el tiempo pasado.

Escucha Draco –lo interrumpió- no sé de que me hablas, lo siento pero yo estoy comprometido con Oliver Wood y... –Harry dudó y su mirada se llenó de tristeza- bueno, pronto vamos a casarnos – a la sola mención del Hufflepuff Draco perdió el poco control que tenía.

Harry, debes recordar! –el rubio se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a donde estaba Harry parado, tomó sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y volvía a perderse en la luminosidad de aquellas esmeraldas- cariño debes recordar! –Harry se soltó y se alejó de Draco.

Qué es lo que debo recordar! -el joven Príncipe de Gryffindor miraba muy confundido la reacción de Draco.

Que te amo! –la sorpresa inundó el rostro del ojiverde.

Que!

Que te amo Harry y que no puedo vivir sin ti, debes recordar la promesa que nos hicimos, de que nunca nos separaríamos! –la desesperación en Draco confundía a Harry aún más, cómo podía decirle aquello si acababan de conocerse?

Basta, no sé de que hablas, ni siquiera te conozco...

Harry!

No, he dicho que basta, no sigas con esto, ya te lo dije, yo estoy comprometido y si mi padre se enterara de esto se enfadaría mucho...

Harry, él no hará nada, tu prometido está...

Draco! – el rubio se sobresaltó ante la voz de James, tanto él como Remus y Sirius habían regresado y lo miraban sin saber qué hacer –creo que es momento de que se vayan -casi exigió el monarca con la seriedad cubriendo su apuesto rostro.

Vamos Draco –Sirius se acercó y abrazó al rubio dirigiéndolo a la salida, antes de salir, Draco se giró para mirar a Harry.

Lo único que debes recordar Harry, es cuanto te amo –y ambos Slytherianos abandonaron la carpa.

Minutos después, Sirius, Remus y Draco se encontraban en la carpa del castaño.

Lo siento Sirius, no puedo hacer nada, James dijo que respetaría la decisión de Harry y él quiere regresar a casa.

Pero Remus, tu sabes cuanto se aman, no pueden separarse así nada más.

Lo sé, y lo siento, de verdad, pero no está en mis manos, mientras Harry no recuerde, no podemos obligarlo a vivir algo que ignora.

Pero...

Remus tiene razón Sirius –la pareja miró al rubio que se encontraba en la puerta de la carpa mientras miraba la hermosa luna que iluminaba la noche- para Harry nada sucedió, no puedo obligarlo a permanecer conmigo, lo mejor es que regrese a Gryffindor.

Draco...

No hay otra solución –se giró hacia Sirius y Remus, había determinación en su mirada- dejaré que se vaya, no pienso molestarlo así que no lo buscaré.

Siento esto Draco –dijo Remus con tristeza.

Yo lo siento aún más.

Él recordará algún día –murmuró Sirius.

Y yo lo esperaré hasta entonces.

Draco, debes saber que pasado mañana, a primera hora, regresaremos a Gryffindor –dijo el castaño. El rubio sonrió.

Me alegro que regrese a casa –se giró y se dirigió a la salida- te espero en el castillo Sirius.

Draco, espera! –pero el rubio ya había partido- Rayos!- dijo el mayor de los príncipes-esto simplemente no puede ocurrir, no es justo¡

A mi también me molesta todo esta situación Sirius, pero ya nada podemos hacer, mas que esperar a que Harry se recupere- dijo el castaño mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Sirius para brindarle su apoyo

Solo espero que sea pronto, no creo soportar ver a mi hermano sufrir de esa manera- el moreno se había girado para ver a Remus- me siento tan mal por no poder hacer nada

No te preocupes amor- Remus había abrazado a Sirius- Draco es fuerte, y te tiene a ti para apoyarlo

Gracias Remus- Sirius se disponía a besar a su chico cuando alguien entro de improviso a la carpa

Remus?- llamó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cual zafiros- oh... lo siento, no sabia que estabas acompañado (yui: como es inoportuno este niñito ¬.¬ Frine: y que lo digas, después de tanto tiempo iba a haber un poco de acción y ya ves ¬.¬).

No te preocupes Cedric- respondió el aludido moviendo negativamente la cabeza- sucede algo?

El rey James quiere hablar contigo un momento.

Bien, dile que en seguida voy -después de escuchar la respuesta de Remus, Cedric se retiró.

Lo siento amor, no tardaré- se disculpó el castaño.

No te preocupes, no iré a ninguna parte -dijo el joven de ojos grises con una pequeña sonrisa.

Más te vale, porque me debes un beso -amenazó el Mirmidón.

Por eso no te preocupes- y sin previo aviso, Sirius atrajo a Remus hacia sí y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual, el castaño respondió apenas hubo reaccionado- y habrá mas como ese apenas regreses.

Estoy seguro que a James no le molestara esperar un poco mas -dijo Remus al tiempo que se acercaba de nuevo a los labios de Sirius.

Tienes que ir a verle ahora -respondió el moreno al tiempo que daba un pequeño beso al castaño- así tendremos mas tiempo de dar un paseo por la playa y tal vez... para algo mas-dijo alzando una de sus cejas al mas puro estilo Malfoy.

Esta bien, ya voy -se quejó Remus al tiempo que hacia un pequeño berrinche -pero solo voy por que tu oferta es muy tentadora- y con un fugaz beso salió de la carpa para ver a James, dejando solo a Sirius, el cual, se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el lugar.

_-Draco -_pensó el de cabellos negros -_solo espero que te encuentres bien _(yui: su novio el desmemoriado lo ha olvidado y el espera que este bien? u¬¬, pero bueno es taaaan tierno al preocuparse por Draco / Frine: como que el "desmemoriado"? tantos lindos nombres para mi ojiverde y lo llamas así? Pero bueno contigo ¬.¬ pero sí, Sirius es muuuuyyyy tierno n.n).

* * *

Después de abandonar el campamento de Gryffindor, el joven y rubio príncipe se encontraba ahora en su alcoba sentado junto a la ventana, viendo como una hermosa luna llena se elevaba en ese preciso momento iluminando con su tenue luz lo que quedaba del reino de la serpiente.

_-Harry_- ese era el único pensamiento que se podía formar en la cabeza del rubio, no podía creer que después de haber sufrido tanto, después de haber pasado varias pruebas, el sufrimiento para ellos aún no había terminado- _si tan solo hubiera evitado lo que sucedió ese día, tal vez nosotros estaríamos juntos disfrutando del amor que nos tenemos, del amor que yo siento por ti cada vez de manera más intensa… pero que tú no recuerdas -_Draco bajo la mirada, la tristeza lo estaba invadiendo de nuevo, para luego ser remplazada por odio e ira-_ y todo por culpa de ese mal nacido de Oliver, solo por querer su estúpida venganza, por su maldita obsesión con el poder, como lo detesto _(yui: ya somos dos, Frine: tres? Yo diría que todos los que leen este fic n.n),_ cuando menos ya obtuvo su merecido, ahora se debe estar pudriendo en el mismo infierno como el maldito que es, pero... si yo no te hubiera traído hasta aquí nada de esto hubiera pasado, mi padre no nos hubiera descubierto y tu estarías a salvo -_los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en el inmenso océano que se veía a lo lejos -_maldición!_ _tan solo somos juguetes del destino... pero algún día ese mismo destino nos permitirá estar juntos de nuevo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, tal vez no sea hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día estaremos juntos, y hasta que llegue ese día yo te esperaré (Frine: o.O orale yui, que frases más intensas, están geniales n.n… un momento… ¬.¬ Casablanca? Romeo y Julieta? Acaso te dicen algo? ¬.¬)._

Draco se quedo sentado mirando a través de la ventana, la luz de la luna ilumina su joven rostro por el cual una solitaria lagrima se abría camino sobre su blanca y delicada mejilla.

Te amo Harry y siempre lo haré, estés o no a mi lado -dijo al tiempo que la tristeza y el dolor llenaban por completo su corazón (yui: oh Dios! creo que voy a llorar ;.; Frine: ohhh! snif snif, no te vuelvo a dejar escribir estas partes yui ;.; son muy tristes).

* * *

Mientras tanto, dos figuras caminaban por la orilla de la playa recuperando el tiempo perdido, volviendo a compartir momentos como si fuera la primera vez, mientras que unos pierden a lo mas preciado en su vida, otros lo recuperan de una manera inesperada, y esto era lo que había sucedido con la familia Malfoy, uno de los jóvenes príncipes sufría por una perdida, mientras que el otro se reencontraba con el amor del cual lo habían separado, ahora se encontraban disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenían, ya que Remus partiría en unos cuantos días.

Sirius?- llamó el castaño.

Qué sucede?- cuestionó el Slytheriano al ver el semblante de Remus- pasa algo malo?

No, no pasa nada.

Entonces por qué te ves tan triste?- ambos se habían detenido y Sirius se encontraba parado delante de Remus.

Es...lo que sucede...es - el Mirmidón parecía dudar- bueno, te acuerdas que James me mandó llamar?

Si, por supuesto -Sirius se estaba empezando a preocupar- Remus, qué es lo que pasa?

Bien -un suspiro- es que James me ha dicho que partiremos mañana al amanecer- los ojos grises del Príncipe se llenaron de tristeza, lo cual Remus notó- lo siento, es por Harry, se alteró un poco después de la platica que tuvo con Draco, así que James pensó que era mejor partir lo antes posible.

Mmm... ya veo - Sirius había bajado la mirada -entonces nos separaremos antes de lo esperado, yo quería que estuvieras aquí, quería que me acompañaras en mi coronación.

Lo siento tanto- Remus había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura del moreno- no quisiera perdérmelo, pero es que ellos...

Si, lo sé Remsie y lo entiendo- el chico de ojos plata había alzado de nuevo la vista mirando los increíblemente hermosos ojos de Remus, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa- sé que ellos son como una familia para ti, no te preocupes.

Gracias por entender- dijo el castaño mientras la daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla- te prometo que regresaré pronto.

Lo sé amor, lo sé- Sirius se había acercado a besar a Remus cuando escuchó un ruido que venia de uno de los montículos de arena cercanos- qué ha sido eso?

Qué ha sido qué?

Ese ruido- alegó el chico de cabello oscuro, entrecerrando los ojos para ver, ya que la poca luz de la luna no le permitía ver muy lejos- no lo has oído?

No, de seguro fue el viento- el de ojos miel movía la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto- Sirius, lamento interrumpir tu búsqueda del sujeto invisible, pero creo que estabas a punto de besarme, y la verdad no sé tú pero yo te he extrañado mucho y pues no nos vamos a ver en algún tiempo así que...- Remus alzaba una ceja seductoramente, logrando captar la atención del otro joven, y por fin recibir su tan esperado beso, por lo cual el asunto anterior había quedado en el olvido.

* * *

A una corta distancia, detrás del montículo de arena que Sirius había inspeccionado con la mirada hace apenas unos momentos, se encontraban ocultas dos personitas, que por casualidad pasaban por ahí.

Te dije que no hicieras ruido -regaño un chico de azules ojos a su compañero.

Lo siento Ron -se disculpó el chico- pero es que me has pisado al detenerte tan de repente.

Jejeje, lo lamento -dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa- es que no esperaba ver a tu primo por esta parte de la playa... y con el príncipe Sirius de compañía.

No será que no quieres que te descubra con su joven e inocente primo en una playa oscura y solitaria?- cuestionó divertido el castaño.

Bueno...-dijo Ron alzando un poco los hombros- eso también puede ser, jejeje- el comentario del chico logró que Cedric le diera una pequeña sonrisa- pero cambiando de tema, no te parece simpático ver a tu primo así?

Así cómo?- preguntó curioso Cedric.

Pues no sé, tan "cariñoso y dulce"- Ron reía al decir esto- tienes que admitir que siempre es muy serio y rudo, esta es una de esas oportunidades únicas en la que podemos ver su lado sensible.

Pues la verdad... creo que tienes razón -Cedric también rió- sabes? Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Irnos? -cuestionó sorprendido el mayor de ambos- por qué deberíamos irnos, no le hacemos daño a nadie... -Ron contestó sin apartar su mirada de la pareja que se besaba apasionadamente- además, me puede servir muy bien para molestar un poco a tu primo.

Ron, vámonos ahora- sentenció Cedric- debemos darle su privacidad.

Pero...pero...Cedric -Ron puso cara de niño al que le quitan un dulce -quedémonos un poco mas ¿si? -suplicó Ron- solo lo suficiente para poder molestarlo, digamos por... algunos cuantos siglos.

No, nos vamos ahora - y sujetando de un brazo al pelirrojo se marcharon del lugar no sin que antes Ron se quejara.

Noooo Cedric! -se quejó el pelirrojo aunque con voz baja para evitar ser descubierto (yui: jejejeje, este Ron, que chismosa es la gente, bueno Frine que te parece si vemos que pasa con esos dos, .u Frine: si tienes razón, continuemos, quiero ver qué sucede n.n… o.O ups, ok u.u ya entendí).

* * *

Volviendo a nuestra pareja anterior, Sirius y Remus seguían besándose hasta que la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, quedando abrazados escuchando el sonido de las olas al llegar a la playa, era un escenario bastante romántico, la luna y las estrellas rodeándoles y el sonido del mar proporcionaban un marco perfecto para ese momento tan especial. Sirius se separó de Remus y se sentó en la arena, invitando al castaño a hacer lo mismo, lo sentó entre sus piernas mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, Remus por su parte cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en los brazos del moreno, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

_-Es ahora o nunca _- pensó Sirius- _va a ser un poco antes de lo esperado, pero si no lo hago ahora no tendré oportunidad, por suerte lo he traído conmigo, jejeje, pero que inteligente eres Sirius n.n- _el moreno se auto felicitó para luego dirigir una fugaz mirada a aquel que ocupaba el lugar mas importante en su corazón (Frine: junto con su lindo Dragón, cabe aclarar n.n), que en ese preciso instante parecía un ángel con mechones de su cabello castaño cubriéndole el rostro y con el rostro completamente lleno de paz, Sirius no lo pensó mas, ese era el momento en que debía hacerlo- _es el momento perfecto!_- pensó una vez más para luego llamar con un pequeño susurro al chico que estaba recostado en su pecho- Remus- dijo con voz baja al oído del chico.

Si Paddy? -respondió el chico aún con los ojos cerrados.

Podrías mirarme Remus? -dijo el moreno despegando un poco al castaño de su pecho para poder verle de frente- hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.

De qué se trata?- cuestionó curioso el chico de ojos miel.

Pues se trata de algo de lo que me di cuenta recientemente, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta cuando estábamos juntos en Gryffindor, y que descubrí al volver a verte.

Si es acerca de esos boxers de serpientes que tomé prestados de tu baúl, te aseguro que los iba a devolver- comentó el castaño al ver la expresión de Sirius.

Qué?- preguntó confundido el chico.

Ah...nada, nada jejejeje- se apresuró a decir Remus- qué es de lo que te has dado cuenta?- dijo cambiando de nuevo el tema.

Oh...si, bien...-Sirius guardó silencio unos segundos- realmente no sé como expresarme correctamente, así que te pido que me escuches atentamente hasta que termine- el castaño asintió levemente. Sirius tomó aire y dando un pequeño suspiro volvió a hablar- Remus, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que había encontrado a alguien muy especial, alguien a quien he ido conociendo poco a poco y que se ha ganado mi respeto, mi cariño, pero sobre todo... mi corazón -Remus escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba Sirius- Me querido Remi (Frine: Remi? O.o oh bueno que cursi, pero así es el amor, que bueno que yo no lo padezco jeje), el amor que siento por ti ha ido creciendo día a día, hasta hacerme sentir que si no te tengo a mi lado, la vida que llevo no tendría sentido, porque al conocerte he descubierto que el sentido de mi vida eres tú- las mejillas del castaño habían adoptado un leve color carmesí, debido a las declaraciones hechas por el de ojos tormenta- el amor que siento por tí es más grande de lo que podría expresar con simples palabras- Sirius bajó un momento la mirada, buscando algo en su bolsillo, cuando al fin lo encontró, alzó de nuevo la vista perdiéndose en los ojos miel del castaño- al igual que este anillo, nuestro amor es infinito, por lo cual, con la luna y las estrellas como testigo, quisiera pedirte a ti, Remus J. Lupin que aceptes ser mi esposo- las miradas de ambos eran intensas, plata perdiéndose en el dorado -Remus¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Yo...- Remus se había quedado sin palabras no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Sirius le había pedido matrimonio!- Sirius... Yo... – una gran sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del guerrero- te amo Sirius, te amo con todo el corazón- el castaño se abalanzo a los brazos del moreno- por supuesto que me casaré contigo- al escuchar la tan preciada respuesta, Sirius abrazó a Remus con mas fuerza, al tiempo que besaba a su ahora prometido -estoy muy feliz!

Yo también amor- Sirius se separó, para poder ver esos dorados ojos- yo también, ahora deja que te ponga el anillo- Remus sonrió y extendió la mano, el moreno la tomo delicadamente e introdujo lentamente la gema en el dedo anular del Gryffindoriano, una vez que se lo terminó de colocar, besó tiernamente la mano de su prometido.

Sirius es hermoso!- dijo el castaño al tiempo que admiraba la joya, el anillo era de oro blanco, Sirius había pedido que fuera de este material para que hiciera juego con el colgante que le había dado como prueba de su amor- todo esto es maravillo, como si fuera un sueño, del cual no quisiera despertar nunca.

No es un sueño amor- el moreno se había acercado a Remus colocándolo entre sus brazos- es tan real como el que tú estés ahora entre mis brazos- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios, el cual Remus correspondió enseguida.

Sirius, lamento romper el encanto -dijo el castaño apenas se separaron- pero ya se ha hecho un poco tarde, creo que deberíamos volver.

Si, tienes razón -Sirius se puso de pie, ayudó a Remus a hacer los mismo, y ambos se encaminaron de regreso al campamento de los Gryffindorianos- quédate conmigo esta noche en el palacio -pidió el moreno.

Claro amor- el castaño le regaló una sonrisa- ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Solo quiero avisarle a James, a Ron y a Cedric para que no se preocupen y después iremos al castillo.

Esta bien -Sirius sonrió y besó nuevamente al castaño.

Una vez que llegaron al campamento Remus le dio la noticia a su primo y a Ron que se encontraban en la carpa del moreno, ambos se pusieron muy alegres con la noticia, Cedric había abrazado efusivamente a su primo, y bueno, como Sirius se volvería parte de la familia, también le dio un caluroso abrazo, Ron siendo un poco mas reservado le dio la mano a ambos, deseándoles toda la felicidad del mundo. Después de comunicarle a James la noticia éste lo felicitó también y le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo esperarían en la mañana para zarpar rumbo a Gryffindor, aunque James se había sorprendido con la relación de Remus con el heredero Slytheriano, el enorme amor que emanaba de los dorados ojos de su amigo le habían convencido que solo con Sirius sería feliz y no le restó más que aceptarlo. Momentos mas tarde, ambos chicos se encontraban ya en la habitación de Sirius, sin perder tiempo se cambiaron y se recostaron, mañana Remus tendría un viaje largo y necesitaba descansar. El moreno abrazó a Remus y éste se acomodó entre sus brazos, ambos dispuestos a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya extrañaba esto -dijo el de ojos dorados, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su prometido.

Yo también -concordó el moreno, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente - buenas noches amor que descanses.

Buenos noches Paddy.

Contigo a mi lado lo son- y ambos chicos quedaron completamente dormidos (Frine: ewwwgh, un poco más de miel y me da diabetes . )

* * *

La mañana siguiente, ambos chicos se levantaron muy temprano, Remus partiría esa misma mañana y Sirius había decidido ir a despedirle, razón por la cual ahora se dirigían hacia las costas del reino de Slytherin, una vez que llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los barcos, bajaron de la carroza en la cual habían ido, listos para despedirse. Remus había prometido a Sirius que regresaría en el menor tiempo posible, lo cual el chico de largos cabellos aceptó sin ninguna queja.

Bien, creo que este es el adiós- un tono de tristeza adornó las palabras del moreno.

Vamos Sirius, solo es un hasta luego- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el castaño- regresaré lo más pronto que pueda, mientras tanto cuídate mucho y a Draco.

Remus apresúrate¡- la voz de Cedric, quien se encontraba ya abordo en el barco de James, debido a que los demás Mirmidones se habían retirado antes y se llevaron su barco (yui: más que obvio, porque no creo que regresaran nadando, jejeje . Frine: eh, vieras que lo dudé o.O), le llamó - ya vamos a zarpar.

Si, ya voy- respondió el aludido- suerte en la ceremonia de coronación.

Gracias amor- dijo dándole un pequeño beso- que tengas buen viaje- terminando de decir esto, se besaron nuevamente.

Remus subió al barco desde el cual se despidió de Sirius hasta perderle de vista. Sirius por su lado, vio como Remus se alejaba en ese gran barco hasta que ya no lo pudo ver mas, se dio la vuelta, subió a su carroza y se dirigió al castillo, ese mismo día lo coronarían como nuevo rey de Slytherin y no quería llegar tarde.

Bien, hora de regresar al castillo -se dijo a si mismo y emprendió el camino de regreso a palacio.

* * *

Ya hacia varias horas que habían dejado el reino de la Serpiente y los Gryffindorianos iban rumbo a casa, disfrutando de un tranquilo viaje, sin mayores problemas, Poseidón les brindaba una placentera brisa que empujaba las velas de sus grandes embarcaciones. Debido a tan agradable clima, James, Remus, Ron y Cedric se encontraban en cubierta, platicando como hace mucho que no lo hacían, mientras que Harry se paseaba por el barco.

Así que Remus, picaron -dijo Ron con una burlona sonrisa -con tus encantos le has robado el corazoncito al Príncipe Sirius- James y Cedric rieron ante el comentario del pelirrojo, mientras que un pequeño rubor cubría las mejillas de Remus.

Ya calla Ron- el castaño le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

Con ese encanto natural que tienes, era obvio que se enamorara de ti, jejeje- siguió bromeando el pelirrojo al ver y escuchar la reacción de su amigo- espero que eso no se herede, si no, imagínate, jajaja -nuevas risas por parte de Cedric y James.

No creo que a ti te moleste mucho- era el turno de Remus de contraatacar- después de todo, el encanto natural que hay en nuestra familia ha hecho que caigas rendido a los pies de mi primo- ahora Ron se había sonrojado tan salvajemente que su cara y su cabello eran indistinguibles- vaya, pero qué cara has puesto, jajajaja.

Si, jajajaja, deberías poder verla- intervino Cedric, quien solo se había sonrojado un poco- es muy graciosa.

Para qué negarlo -Ron se acercó lentamente a Cedric- este chico es totalmente irresistible- el pelirrojo pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Cedric dándole un pequeño beso, haciendo que éste se sonrojara aun más.

Hey! cuidado con mi primo -se apresuró a decir Remus -cuando menos sé un poco discreto que estoy presente-dijo dando una media sonrisa, todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

Pero bueno - James reía alegremente- ustedes son únicos, y la verdad, por más que me gustaría seguir escuchando tan interesante platica, tengo que ir a ver cómo se encuentra Harry, volveré en unos minutos- y se levantó en dirección a donde se encontraba su primogénito y único hijo, dejando a los tres Mirmidones charlando animadamente.

Harry? -James observaba con curiosidad y extrañeza lo que hacia su joven hijo en ese momento, ya que el ojiverde se encontraba en ese preciso instante parado en la punta de la proa del barco con los brazos extendidos, mientras que el viento despeinada su ya alborotado cabello -qué es lo que estás hacie...? - pero James no terminó su pregunta, ya que el grito de Harry lo había interrumpido.

SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO¡- el chico de ojos verdes había gritado a todo pulmón sin siquiera notar la presencia de su padre (yui: changos O.o, que rayos tiene el aire de ese lugar, Frine: solo quiero decir una cosa… LOS AMO HARRY Y DRACO! yui: ¬¬U Frine: Qué? Tenía que hacerlo y aprovechar el momento n.n).

No hijo, no eres el rey del mundo- dijo James con una gran sonrisa intentando no romper en carcajadas- eres el "futuro" rey de Gryffindor, jejejeje (yui: no sé quien es peor, el padre o el hijo, jajaja, aunque ambos son graciosos - Frine: siiiii los amooo! Cómpramelos! -).

Ah... padre - Harry dio vuelta de repente, por fin se había percatado de la presencia de James- jejeje, no te escuché llegar n.n.

Se puede saber qué hacías ahí parado?- cuestionó James- a parte de estar gritando a los cuatro vientos?

Jejeje, pues… nada realmente- el moreno le regaló una gran sonrisa a su padre- es que me había aburrido, y creí que seria una buena idea hacer algo para ahuyentar mi aburrimiento.

Ah, ya veo- James miraba comprensivamente a Harry- y por eso tenías que ahuyentar también a todos los que se encontraban en esta parte del barco? -una sonrisa divertida iluminaba su rostro (yui: jajajaja, así se habla James).

No he gritado tan fuerte ¬¬U -dijo Harry entre enfadado y avergonzado.

Jejejeje, no te molestes hijo- James se había acercado hasta Harry rodeando con un brazo sus hombros- quita esa cara y vamos a donde se encuentran Remus y los demás.

Esta bien, padre- asintió el moreno con una sonrisa, y cuando ya se disponía a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban los Mirmidones, escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

SOY EL REY DE GRYFFINDOR!- James se encontraba ahora en el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Harry, y girándose le dio una gran sonrisa a su hijo mientras se acercaba a donde éste estaba- lo siento, no he podido evitarlo n.n.

Después dices que soy yo u.uU- dijo en un pequeño murmullo el moreno.

Después de este peculiar momento, ahora sí, ambos Gryffindorianos, padre e hijo, se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los tres Mirmidones, uniéndose a su animada platica.

* * *

-Es increíble! donde rayos se pudo haber metido! -un furioso rubio caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación de su hermano- hace más de cuatro horas que se fue y no ha vuelto!

Tranquilícese su Alteza- Blaise trataba inútilmente de calmar la ira del mas joven de los Príncipes- de seguro los Gryffindorianos tardaron en zarpar y eso ha hecho que se retrase.

Es muy posible que eso haya sucedido- apoyó Luca, quien se encontraba parado a un lado de Blaise.

Posiblemente- la mirada de Draco tenia un tinte de tristeza, le hubiera gustado acompañar a su hermano a despedir a Remus, porque de esta forma vería a Harry, pero pensó que tras lo ocurrido el día anterior no seria buena idea -pero… iban a zarpar con el alba y Sirius aún no…- el fuerte abrir de la puerta lo interrumpió llamando su atención.

Aún no ha llegado?- Severus había entrado de improviso, se le veía bastante alterado.

No, creí que eras él - Draco dio un suspiro, se empezaba a preocupar- dónde se habrá metido mi hermano?- pero al tiempo que terminaba de decir estas palabras, Sirius entraba a la habitación.

Hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

No Blaise, te equivocas -respondió Sirius al tiempo que se quitaba la capa -voy a ser el rey de Slytherin n.n -una sonrisa divertida por parte del moreno de ojos como la plata- vaya, veo que los golpes te hicieron daño.

Muy gracioso -respondió el joven general con un tono sarcástico- ni por ser nombrado gobernante eres mas serio.

Y qué esperabas?-respondió el moreno con un guiño- por cierto, me alegra que te encuentres bien- Sirius se aproximó a donde se encontraba Blaise y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Cuidado, Alteza -se quejó el joven con una sonrisa- aún duele un poco.

Oh, lo siento Blaise- el aludido se separaba al tiempo que veía los múltiples vendajes de su amigo, luego dirigió su mirada a Luca que se encontraba sostenido con la ayuda de un bastón y muchos mas vendajes que Blaise- me alegra que tú también te encuentres bien Luca -dijo al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro- de no ser por ti, Blaise pudo resultar más lastimado o incluso morir.

Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- Luca se sonrojó un poco, al tiempo que observaba discretamente a Blaise, quien le estaba dando una sonrisa- además, si usted no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez ninguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido.

Jejeje, tal vez pero…- Sirius les dio una gran sonrisa -no podía dejar que mis dos mejores soldados murieran ¿no crees?- Luca se sonrojó aún más.

Lamento tener que interrumpir esta agradable reunión, pero en menos de una hora serás nombrado rey de este reino y aún no estás listo- Severus había intervenido, en su voz se oía algo de enojo- creo que deberías apresurarte.

Si, está bien- aceptó el moreno muy a su pesar, Sirius sabia que Severus tenia razón- enseguida me cambio.

Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos- Blaise y Luca hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la habitación- te veremos en el salón de la corona.

La ropa que debes usar ya esta sobre la cama -dijo Severus- no llegues tarde a la ceremonia, así que apresúrate ¬.¬.

Gracias Severus- y dicho esto el hombre también se retiró de la habitación.

Y bien hermano?- Draco no había dicho nada desde el momento en que Sirius había llegado, ahora lo miraba con cara de reproche.

Bien qué?- Sirius lo miraba confundido, al tiempo que se deshacía de su camisa (yui: oh mi Dios, que bueno que yo si puedo ver esto, mi sueño se hace realidad ;.; Frine: Y no eres la única! Yo no me lo perdería por nada! Este es el momento de superar las malditas escenas censuradas! .).

Por qué has tardado tanto, creí que Remus partiría al alba- Draco estaba bastante enojado- y tú has tardado casi 4 horas en regresar -la ceja enarcada de Draco y la mirada seria le indicaban a Sirius que no estaba de humor para excusas sin sentido.

Ah…sobre eso -el moreno sonreía nerviosamente- bueno… lo que sucede es que…

Qué cosa?- alentó el rubio mirándolo intensamente.

Pues que me he perdido- dijo sin mas, poniéndose una toalla en la cintura (yui: QUE¡¡¿¿EN QUE MOMENTO SE QUITO LO QUE FALTABA DE ROPA QUE NO LO VI! ;.; Frine: O.O yo sí lo vi… oh por Dios! Lo siento yui, te distrajiste en el mejor momento . me desmayo…).

PERO QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?- el rubio se había exaltado ante tal respuesta- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE PIERDAS EN TU PROPIO REINO!

Bueno, pues…- Sirius había entrando un momento al baño, para que al salir viera la cara de enojo de su pequeño hermano- estaba triste por la partida de Remus, y por que no iba a volver a verle en un largo tiempo, que no me di cuenta en que momento doble a la izquierda, y pues me seguí todo el camino- Draco miraba incrédulamente a su hermano- para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, así que me di media vuelta y aquí estoy, jejejejeje- una sonrisa al puro estilo Malfoy se formó en su rostro.

De verdad que tú no cambias u.uU - el más joven de los Príncipes ponía cara de resignación -pero bueno…qué se le va a hacer- dijo con una sonrisa- bien, es mejor que yo también me vaya, termina de arreglarte.

Muy bien, nos veremos luego- y así el rubio se retiró de la habitación, dejando completamente solo al moreno.

Solo espero…- Sirius miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras fijaba su vista a las alturas- poder ser tan buen gobernante como tú padre- a pesar de lo mal que se llevara con su padre, y de que su obsesión con el poder había ocasionado parte de los desastres que ocurrieron en esta batalla, Sirius tenia que reconocer que su padre había gobernado con justicia y sabiduría al reino de la serpiente -bien, es mejor que me apresure, ya he perdido mucho tiempo- y dicho esto se metió en la regadera (yui: siiiiiiiiiiii! al fin se quitará esa toalla… no espera, cerró la puerta, nooooooooooooo! Siri-pooh por qué me haces esto? ;.; no crees que no es justo Frine?… Frine? Noooo! Sal de la regadera o déjame entrar!).

Una media hora más tarde, todos los cortesanos del reino se encontraban esperando la llegada del Príncipe Sirius, todos esperaban ansiosos ver como coronaban a su nuevo rey. El salón de la Corona estaba enteramente decorado con los colores del reino, el verde y plata estaban por todo el lugar, y ahí, sentados junto al trono, se encontraban Narcissa y Draco, ambos llevaban pequeñas coronas de laurel sobre sus cabezas y vestían sus mejores galas, a lo largo del salón se escuchaban varios murmullos, los cuales cesaron al ser anunciado el mayor de los príncipes.

El príncipe Sirius ha llegado!- uno de los guardias anunciaba al príncipe que aguardaba en la entrada de la puerta, al escuchar su nombre comenzó a caminar hacia el trono para tomar su lugar junto a su madre y su hermano, al llegar donde se encontraban, ambos se levantaron.

Hola madre- el moreno saludó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que abrazaba a su madre- luces hermosa.

Gracias hijo - Narcissa devolvió la sonrisa al mayor de sus hijos- me alegra que a pesar de todo hayas llegado a tiempo- Sirius sonrió ante el comentario pero miró a Draco acusadoramente, el rubio solo sonrió mientras enarcaba elegantemente una ceja.

La ceremonia de coronación va a comenzar -la voz de Severus retumbó en el lugar, ya que era él el que iba a oficiar el evento.

Bien, ya es hora- dijo Draco al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de su hermano mayor -suerte Sirius- Narcissa y Draco se dirigieron a sus lugares, mientras que Severus se colocaba frente a donde la familia real se encontraba sentada pero mirando a los cortesanos, dando así inicio a tan esperado momento, el silencio reinaba en aquel salón.

Severus tomó entre sus manos un antiguo libro y pronunció una pequeña oración en un idioma antiguo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, lo devolvió a su lugar apenas terminó y se giró hacia Sirius llevando ahora entre sus manos la antigua espada de Slytherin que había transcurrido de generación en generación a lo largo del tiempo y que muchos reyes blandieron al momento de ser coronados simbolizando la protección que proporcionarían a los habitantes del reino.

Príncipe Sirius del reino de Slytherin- la voz de Severus rompió el nuevo silencio que reinaba en el lugar, Sirius se encontraba de pie frente a su familia y de espaldas a los invitados a la ceremonia -jura gobernar este reino con justicia y honor, protegerlo ante cualquier peligro y velar por el bien de todos sus habitantes?

Lo juro por el honor de mis antepasados- respondió el príncipe decididamente.

Que así sea, y que el juramento que hoy se ha llevado a cabo permanezca intacto a lo largo de este reinado que hoy comienza- Severus sonrió satisfecho y le entregó al joven la espada, Sirius se arrodilló y colocó el mango de su espada sobre su corazón sosteniéndolo fuertemente con su mano derecha mientras inclinaba la cabeza- siendo así, yo, Severus Snape, Primer Ministro de Slytherin, lo corono, Príncipe Sirius, como el nuevo gobernante de Slytherin - la corona que antes perteneció a su padre fue colocada sobre la cabeza de Sirius, Severus miró al pueblo y anunció -Reino de Slytherin, les presento a su nuevo rey -Sirius se levantó y ocupó el trono perteneciente al rey, apenas se sentó un aplauso ensordecedor llenó el salón, Draco y Narcissa que se encontraban sentados a ambos lados del nuevo rey lo felicitaban, Blaise y Luca sonreían felices desde sus posiciones con la guardia real, que en el momento del anuncio, levantaron sus espadas en señal de respeto al nuevo monarca- Tenemos un nuevo Rey! -gritó Severus- Viva el rey Sirius!

(Frine: Debo repetir lo que una vez dije… Fans de Severus… NO NOS MATEN! o.O)

**Bueno pues esto es el fin, esperamos les haya gustado la historia, bye…(autoras estallando en risas con yui en el suelo) jajajaja, creyeron que hasta aquí se quedaba pues… NO! Aun nos queda un poco más para el tan ansiado final n.n n.n (yui: que malas somos verdad Frine? Frine: pero por eso no aman, jejeje) Después de esta pequeñísima broma para divertirnos (Frine: es para liberar estreses escolares, yui: pues… yo lo hice por pura diversión) les avisamos que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina, o sea, solo falta un capitulo y si sus reviews nos convencen, el epilogo. Como sea, no se olviden de leer nuestras historias (yui: bueno las mías son 100 Sirius/Remus, porque Frine se encuentra en stand by, Frine: sigo pensando, mis musas me abandonaron ;;) y nos vemos pronto, besos a todos!**

**P.D. yui: sigo triste por no haber podido ver a Sirius en la ducha ;;, Frine: bueno… en serio lo siento u.u pero lo disfrute mucho. **

**yui & Frine**


	21. Deseados reencuentros

**Por fin! Hemos regresado! (Autoras escondiéndose tras su nuevo, y cabe aclarar, bien dotado guardaespaldas contratado para la ocasión, nótese que esta bien entrenado en recibir tomatasos jeje) Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero este semestre ha estado mortal, pero después de muchos esfuerzos, obviamente por ustedes, por fin hemos logrado sacar este capítulo 21, solo que no sabemos si para bien o para mal (yui: esperemos que mejor para bien n.nU) no pudimos cerrar la historia aquí por lo que el final (Frine: si no surge nada más n.nU) llegará en el siguiente cap. Como sea, esperemos (yui: fijación con el verbo esperar? ¬-¬ Frine: ¬¬) les guste esta nueva entrega y lo disfruten tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo.**

**HP al Estilo troyano**

**Capitulo 21. Deseados reencuentros**

**Reino de Gryffindor **

Habían pasado ya dos largos meses desde que se vieron por última vez, y al fin, después de tanto tiempo separados, se preparaba para regresar a su lado, lo había extrañado mucho y en todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron alejados no dejó ni un momento de pensar en él, recordando y añorando el poder de nuevo estar juntos, era tanta su emoción por saber que al día siguiente partiría con rumbo al reino de Slytherin que le había sido imposible controlarla, sin proponérselo se encontraba sonriendo todo el tiempo, llegando a poner nervioso a uno que otro Mirmidón, los cuáles estaban tan acostumbrados a su seriedad que el verle de esa manera les era completamente shockqueante, y ahora que se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles para su viaje su nueva faceta se había visto intensificada.

Vamos apresúrense, tenemos que tener todo listo para zarpar mañana a primera hora- ordenó un joven pelirrojo.

Ufff Ron, no crees que nos merecemos un descanso?- se quejó un chico de cabellos color arena y de castaños ojos- (Frine: changos, ni idea de quien es?) hemos estado en esto toda la mañana.

Si te quejaras menos Seamus, estoy seguro que no te cansarías tanto- respondió Ron ante la queja del chico (Frine: Ohhh! jaja ya sabía, solo te estaba probando yui n.n, yui: si claro ¬¬).

No seas tan malo con él Ron- la voz de un joven castaño llamó la atención de ambos- déjame ayudarte con esas cajas Seamus.

Gra... gracias Remus- el joven Mirmidón miraba sorprendido al castaño, y qué decir del pelirrojo el cual, de la sorpresa, había quedado con la boca abierta (yui: no creo que solo Ron haya reaccionado así. Frine: quién es ése y qué le hizo a nuestro Remus! ;.;).

Oh, no tienes por que darlas- y dicho ésto se dirigió en dirección al barco.

Sorprendente, ¿verdad?- Cedric que había llegado en ese momento veía divertido la reacción de ambos jóvenes.

En serio Cedric, tu primo se ha comportado extraño en los últimos días- dijo el aún sorprendido pelirrojo- MUY extraño.

Si, Ron tiene razón, verlo sonreír tan a menudo era algo aterrador, pero esto es... escalofriante- apoyó su joven amigo con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

Jajajaja ambos son unos exagerados- Cedric reía alegremente- simplemente está feliz.

Bien, aunque en él eso es... muy, y no exagero, muy extraño- se defendió Seamus mientras observaba como Remus bajaba del barco y caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraban- ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer, además, ver a tu primo tan sonriente me asusta.

Claro, ahora sí trabajas- el tono sarcástico de Ron se hizo presente al decir lo anterior, a lo que solo recibió una pequeña sonrisa por parte del chico que se alejaba velozmente.

A dónde va Seamus?- preguntó curioso Remus.

Dijo que va ayudar a los demás a terminar de subir las provisiones al barco- Cedric sonreía al decir esto mientras que Ron lo miraba con incredulidad.

Oh, bien -respondió Remus al tiempo que una dulce y despreocupada sonrisa se formaba en su rostro haciendo dudar a Ron si no hubiera sido mejor seguir el ejemplo de Seamus y huir- entonces es mejor que empiece a ver que es lo hace falta para poder partir mañana temprano.

Por eso no te preocupes Remus- interrumpió el pelirrojo- yo me haré cargo, además solo falta que se suban al barco el equipaje de Cedric y el tuyo, y todo estará listo.

Qué acaso no piensas ir con nosotros?- una expresión de desilusión se hizo presente en el rostro de Cedric.

Me gustaría mucho pero me tengo que quedar a hacerme cargo de todo y...

Pero que estás diciendo Ron?- esta vez el que interrumpió fue Remus aún sin perder la sonrisa del rostro- ya he dejado listos todos los asuntos pendientes, los demás nos alcanzaran pasado mañana, además podemos estar seguros que no habrá ningún evento tan desafortunado como el que ocurrió con anterioridad (Frine: léase guerra y lo demás n.n) así que no veo motivo por el cual no puedas acompañarnos.

Pero estás seguro que quieres que yo vaya?- preguntó tímidamente el chico de ojos azul eléctrico.

Por supuesto que si!- la sonrisa de Remus se hizo aún más grande- eres una de las personas más cercanas a mí y en las que más confío, me sentiría honrado de que me acompañaras en mi boda, y aún más si aceptaras ser uno de mis padrinos.

Pero qué dices?-el pelirrojo sonreía efusivamente- seria un honor para mi!

Eso quiere decir que aceptas?- preguntó curioso el castaño al tiempo que extendía una mano.

Por supuesto que acepto- respondió el chico de electrizante mirada mientras que estrechaba fuertemente la mano que Remus le ofrecía.

Bien, entonces todo resuelto, además estoy seguro que mi joven primo te extrañaría mucho, jejejeje- tanto Ron como Cedric se sonrojaron ante el comentario, mientras que Remus solo reía alegremente- bien, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que terminar de empacar y aún tengo que hablar con James de algunos asuntos, nos vemos después.

Si, nos vemos- dijeron ambos al unísono viendo como Remus entraba por las puertas del castillo.

Bien, creo que es mejor que yo también vaya a terminar de empacar- dijo Cedric aún algo sonrojado.

Si, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Bien entonces... nos vemos.

Si nos veremos- justo en ese momento Ron se acercó para darle un pequeño beso a Cedric.

Oh... siento interrumpir- el líder de los Mirmidones había vuelto a escena haciendo que la pareja se separara de golpe con los rostros muy sonrojados- jejeje, Cedric casi se me olvida decirte que le dijeras a Seamus y Nott que ellos partirán con nosotros.

Eso es grandioso- una sonrisa se dibujó de inmediato en el rostro de Cedric, mientras que Ron lucia algo confundido- pero... pensé que los demás nos alcanzarían después.

Bueno, así será, pero necesito a dos de mis guerreros conmigo al llegar al reino de Slytherin, serán la escolta de Harry- el semblante serio retornó al rostro de Remus por unos cuantos momentos, para luego retomar su recientemente MUY usada sonrisa- ahora sí, ya me voy, jejejeje, ya pueden regresar a donde se quedaron- un nuevo sonrojo por parte de ambos jóvenes.

Yo creo que te acompaño primo, así de camino voy a mi habitación- dijo tímidamente Cedric- nos veremos luego Ron.

Hasta luego -respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su chico alejarse el cual le dedicó una sonrisa justo antes de entrar al castillo.

Ambos Gryffindorianos entraron al castillo dejando a Ron encargándose de los últimos preparativos para el viaje que harían mañana temprano, ya tenían todo preparado para la ceremonia que los esperaba en Slytherin, ya que Sirius y Remus se habían mantenido comunicados por carta para ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cada uno de los detalles de tan importante evento, pero aún así, ambos habían decidido que se reunirían tres días antes para hacer un ensayo previo antes de la ceremonia oficial y para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto. Remus y Cedric se separaron a mitad del camino ya que el primero tenia que atender unos asuntos con James y Cedric tenia que terminar de empacar, así como dar aviso a sus dos mejores amigos para que se prepararan para el viaje del día siguiente.

Oye Remus- llamó el más joven de ambos Mirmidones.

Sí? dime Cedric, qué sucede?- Remus había notado algo inquieto a su joven primo.

Bueno es que…- empezó dudoso el joven Mirmidón- pensé que Harry nos alcanzaría después junto con sus dos majestades.

Bueno, así debería ser- comenzó a explicar el guerrero- pero necesito que mis tres padrinos estén presentes para el ensayo.

Y él ya está enterado?- interrogó Cedric con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Lo estará cuando se lo pregunte - ambos chicos rieron ante el comentario.

Bien, pues espero que todo salga bien- dijo un sonriente Cedric- en fin primo, aquí es donde me separo de ti, aún tengo varias cosas que terminar antes de mañana.

Muy bien, nos veremos en la cena- el castaño se despidió de su joven primo y continuó con su camino a la sala de la corona.

Después de dejar a Cedric, el joven de ojos dorados iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la sala de la corona donde se encontraría con James, mientras caminaba, su mente comenzó a divagar, sus pensamientos pronto tomaron rumbo y lo único que ocupaba su mente era Sirius, una nostalgia lo embargó, lo extrañaba demasiado, más de lo que se hubiera dado cuenta, extrañaba el poder ver esos bellos ojos grises al despertar, el poder enredar sus dedos entre su larga cabellera, el sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura, extrañaba su bella sonrisa, y sus labios, esos labios que le besaban con pasión, lo extrañaba todo de él, incluso esa extraña obsesión que tenia por las uvas (yui: eso si que es amor - Frine: ahhh! Que tierno!... o.O yo dije eso!), el solo recordar la extraña obsesión de su prometido hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su ahora nostálgico rostro cuando de pronto...

BAAM!- Remus chocó con las puertas de la sala de la corona cayendo de espaldas contra el piso, al parecer estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta en que momento había llegado (yui: jajajaja, creí que solo a mí me pasaban ese tipo de cosas , pobre Remus que trancazo se habrá dado, Frine: aún tienes el primer lugar en accidentes por ser tan despistada jajajaja no te preocupes).

Remus, te encuentras bien?- un chico de verde mirada veía de manera preocupada al castaño que seguía tendido en el piso.

Sí, creo que si ;.; - contestó el Mirmidón apenas pudo reaccionar.

Menos mal, dime ¿cuántos dedos vez?- cuestionó el chico al tiempo que le mostraba tres dedos al castaño.

Verde?- dijo algo inseguro.

Eh... son tres pero supongo que estarás bien- el joven príncipe sonreía preocupadamente al tiempo que ayudaba a Remus a levantarse del suelo.

Gracias Henry... - el castaño se levantó con algo de dificultad al tiempo que se sujetaba su golpeada cabeza.

Soy Harry -corrigió el moreno levantando una ceja (Frine: gesto que aunque no recordaba había aprendido muy bien de mi lindo rubio… o.O Henry! jajajajaja).

Eh?...oh, si Harry, jejeje u...- el castaño seguía sobando su adolorida cabeza- dime ¿se encuentra tú padre?

Sí, te está esperando- dijo sujetando de un brazo al joven de doradas orbes- te parece bien si entramos?

Si si, entremos- el castaño le cedió el paso al joven príncipe- no te preocupes Harry estoy bien- agregó Remus al ver como el chico lo miraba de manera insegura.

Padre, Remus ya esta aquí.

Muy bien- James sonreía desde su lugar detrás de su gran escritorio de roble- acérquense ambos, vengan tomen asiento- el Rey Gryffindoriano se puso de pie encaminándose a una pequeña estancia en donde había tres sillones, y localizando su favorito se sentó, lo que tanto el castaño como el moreno imitaron- bien, antes de empezar tengo una pregunta.

Cuál su majestad? -preguntó el Mirmidón acomodándose algo distraído en el sillón.

Bueno... - una cara de inocente curiosidad apareció en el rostro de James- pues quisiera saber que ha sido ese ruido que escuché minutos antes u

Ah... eso pues... bueno – Remus contestó un poco apenado- lo que sucede su alteza es que no me he fijado y me he golpeado con la puerta- explicó sonrojándose un poco.

Vaya!- James abrió los ojos por el asombro- el sonido del golpe fue muy fuerte, estoy seguro que te dolió.

Lo puede apostar su alteza- Remus sonrió débilmente al tiempo que volvía a sujetar el lugar donde se había golpeado.

Jejeje, me imagino que has de haber estado pensando en tu joven prometido ¿no es así?- preguntó pícaramente James al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

A decir verdad… sí- las mejillas de Remus tomaron un color carmesí- a pasado tanto tiempo y faltan aún varios detalles que arreglar antes de la ceremonia.

Con respecto a eso, qué es lo que querías hablar con nosotros?- James adoptó un tono más serio, pero sin peder esa sonrisa amistosa.

Bueno, lo que sucede es que quería pedirles un favor a ambos- de nuevo la seriedad había vuelto al rostro de Remus, pero a pesar de mostrarse de esa manera en sus doradas orbes se podía ver nerviosismo- lo que quiero pedirles es algo muy importante para mi- el castaño guardó silencio por unos minutos, mientras que James y Harry esperaban expectantes- James, yo quisiera saber si… ¿aceptarías entregarme el día de mi boda?

Oh vaya!- la petición hecha por parte del guerrero había sorprendido a James- yo…no sé qué decir, digo, esto es… Será un honor para mí- dijo al fin James con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso James- ambos adultos se habían puesto de pie estrechándose las manos, Harry observaba sonriente la escena, cuando la mirada dorada de Remus se posó en él- Harry, no creerías que te dejaría fuera, ¿verdad?-un guiño por parte del castaño- dime Harry, que te parece ser uno de mis padrinos?

Lo…lo dices en serio Remus?- Harry se puso de pie de un salto- en serio quieres que sea uno de tus padrinos?

Por supuesto que si Harry, tú sabes que eres como un hermano para mi y nada me haría mas feliz.

Entonces acepto- el ojiverde se abalanzó sobre el castaño dándole un efusivo abrazo- esto es grandioso!

Jejeje, si así es- una vez que Harry soltó a Remus, James volvió a hacer uso de palabra.

Remus- llamó tranquilamente.

Si, dime James?

Yo sé que tú zarpas mañana debido a los planes que tienes con Sirius, pero me temo que no podremos partir el día que teníamos planeado.

Pero cómo dices James? creí que estarían en el ensayo.

Bueno…es que todo esto ha sido tan repentino que…pues no puedo irme así como así y dejar todos los asuntos relacionados con el reino, por lo que Lily y yo llegaremos un día antes de la boda, pero no te preocupes, estaremos ahí a tiempo.

Mmm… ya veo- la mirada de Remus se volvía a tornar seria- supongo que Harry se quedara con ustedes también.

Bien, eso depende de Harry- ambos hombres dirigían sus miradas al aludido- dime hijo, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Si no te molesta padre… me gustaría partir con Remus mañana.

Bien, entonces está decidido, Harry partirá con ustedes y nosotros los alcanzaremos apenas deje todo en orden- James volvió su castaña mirada a la verde de su hijo- creo que será mejor que empieces a empacar, si conozco a Remus como lo conozco, estoy seguro que partirán al amanecer.

Bien padre, entonces iré a preparar mis cosas- y dicho esto el joven heredero se fue rumbo a su habitación, dejando solos a James y Remus.

No te preocupes James- tranquilizó el castaño.

Por qué habría de estar preocupado? –preguntó el rey mirando a Remus con curiosidad.

Simplemente que conociéndote como te conozco- empezó a decir Remus - sé que estarás preocupado porque Harry vuelva a Slytherin, siendo que aún no recupera sus recuerdos.

Veo que me conoces bien, amigo mío- una media sonrisa se formó en el antes preocupado rostro de James.

Te prometo que lo cuidaré bien, he pedido a dos de mis mejores hombres que vayan como escolta de Harry previendo que quisiera acompañarme mañana mismo- explicó el Mirmidón- y adelantándome a esta situación, le he pedido a Sirius que hable con Draco.

Gracias Remus, me haces sentir mas tranquilo, siempre tan precavido -Remus sonrió halagado.

Ahora si me disculpa su alteza -dijo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia- aún tengo que terminar de empacar y atender unos asuntos, lo veré mañana antes de partir.

Hasta mañana entonces -dijo James alegre y se giró para regresar a trabajar en las propuestas para modernizar el reino que había dejado pendientes, un segundo puente? Por qué no?

Harry se encontraba ahora en su habitación preparándose para el viaje que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente, el joven príncipe realmente no prestaba atención a lo que hacía ya que muchos pensamientos asaltaban su mente en ese momento. Cierto era que le alegraba que Remus le pidiera ser uno de sus padrinos, así como saber que su casi hermano iba a contraer matrimonio con la persona que más quería. Aunque no conociera mucho al nuevo rey de Slytherin (Frine: por obvias razones, léase amnesia n.n) podía ver todo el amor que sentía Remus por él cada vez que le platicaba del moreno y eso le bastaba a Harry para alegrarse por el futuro enlace. Pero había un pensamiento en particular que era la razón de su distracción. Repentinamente nuestro chico de verdes ojos dejó a un lado la tarea que realizaba y se recostó en su cama, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la ventana donde pudo observar como el astro sol se iba ocultando lentamente, al tiempo que en su mente comenzaba a repasar todo lo ocurrido varias semanas atrás.

**--Flash Back--**

Dos días después de su llegada a Gryffindor, después de la batalla en Slytherin (Frine: para aclarar ubicación espacio-tiempo n.n), encontramos a nuestro bello, muy confundido e incluso algo asustado ojiverde sentado en una silla en medio de la sala del trono. La razón del susto? tres hombres a menos de un palmo de distancia (yui: es decir muy cerca, jejeje. Frine: gracias por la aclaración yui ¬¬ creo que nadie lo sospechaba yui: n.nU) interrogaban intensamente al chico, mientras que un joven castaño casi de su misma edad trataba de calmar a su desconsolada madre.

En serio que no recuerdas nada?- preguntó por vigésima tercera vez en esa tarde el líder Mirmidón.

Ya les he dicho que no recuerdo nada- respondió de manera automática el joven- realmente no entiendo por qué me siguen haciendo la misma pregunta si ya saben la respuesta –dijo algo fastidiado, qué rayos les pasaba a todos?

Porque tenemos la esperanza que respondas diferente- sonrió James sin apartarse ni un poco de su hijo- dime hijo, sigue siendo tu respuesta la misma?

Si cambiar mi respuesta me hará salir de esta situación, con gusto puedo responder otra cosa- respondió elocuentemente el príncipe levantando una ceja, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto, le recordaba tanto a Sirius- pero debido a que ni siquiera sé lo que quieren que recuerde temo decir que… sí, en efecto mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- ante tales palabras los tres hombres se empezaban a preguntar si sería buena idea continuar con su interrogatorio, cuando un lamento rompió el silencio que se había formado.

Pobre de mi hijo!- gritaba Lily por sabrá Dios cuantas veces ya en lo que llevaba del día, ya que apenas hubieron llegado al reino James le había contado de inmediato todo la situación, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue empezar a llorar y aún no habían conseguido calmarla- tanto que ha sufrido! Tantas penas que ha soportado y ahora esto! (yui: no es por nada pero yo estoy en total acuerdo con esta desconsolada madre ;; sniff. Frine: si, como sufre uno con los hijos snif snif yui: ¬¬ los cachorros no cuentan. Frine: Muffin es mi hijo aunque no se parezca a mí n.n. yui: o.O).

Madre, por favor- Harry se había levantado aproximándose a su madre -por favor, deja de llorar, ni siquiera sé por qué lo haces –dijo el chico algo cansado y confundido por todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado en Slytherin sin recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Pero hijo, si no estoy llorando, solo le doy un poco de énfasis a mis palabras- respondió Lily al tiempo que agarraba un nuevo pañuelo que le era ofrecido por Cedric- gracias Cedric, eres muy amable.

No es por nada su majestad- Cedric sonreía nerviosamente al tiempo que decía esto, el pobre chico había tratado por todos los medios posibles de tranquilizar a la reina, pero cualquier intento había sido inútil, por lo que había optado por asegurarse de proveerle a la reina pañuelos limpios y tazas de té para calmar sus nervios.

James -llamó calmadamente Remus- creo que es mejor explicarle.

Pero Remus -intervino Ron- crees que sea lo mejor? él no recuerda nada, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así.

No podemos dejar así el asunto- James había tomado la palabra- tendremos que explicarle todo lo sucedido, Harry no puede vivir en una mentira como lo es ésta, él sigue pensando que Oliver sigue vivo, y se muestra curioso y confundido por lo que le dijo Draco el día antes de partir de Slytherin, no podemos seguir evadiendo sus preguntas ni evitando enfrentarlo a la cruda realidad, estoy de acuerdo con Remus, es mejor decirle todo.

Pero su majestad...- Ron se veía preocupado.

No te preocupes Ron, estoy seguro que Harry soportará todo lo que le digamos- el pelirrojo asintió levemente- Harry, ven aquí un momento- el moreno se acercó expectante de lo que ahora le dirían esos tres, ya que había escuchado momentos antes que su padre, Remus y Ron habían estado murmurando algo.

Dime padre, vamos a seguir con las preguntas? Porque francamente preferiría estar en la fiesta de bienvenida que organizó Charlie, al parecer –dijo sonriendo pícaramente- piensan emborrachar a Seamus hasta lograr que haga un striptease, incluso trajeron un pintor para inmortalizar el momento y la verdad no me gustaría perdérmelo jeje –rió malicioso.

Vas a tener que dejarlo para después Harry… aunque sería interesante darse una vuelta después –rió el patriarca Potter divertido.

James ¬¬ -advirtió Remus, el rey recobró la compostura y retomó la seriedad.

Ejem, al contrario hijo, ya no haremos más preguntas- la mirada de James se había vuelto intensa -es hora que te expliquemos todo lo que ha sucedido.

Pero... a qué te refieres padre?

Es mejor que primero escuches y después hagas las preguntas –dijo con mesura el monarca.

James había hablado por largo rato, relatando los sucesos pasados, mientras que Harry escuchaba atentamente, sin hacer preguntas, escuchando cada palabra, cada detalle, tratando de no perderse nada de lo que decía su padre, en ocasiones James hacía pequeñas pausas para asegurarse que Harry le escuchaba. A mitad del relato, Remus había tomado la palabra, explicando eventos que James por haber estado inconsciente debido a los engaños de Oliver se había perdido. Así continuaron la mayor parte de la tarde, hasta que al fin terminaron. Todos en la habitación miraron al moreno esperando una reacción, pero Harry no dijo nada en ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a su habitación en donde se quedó lo que restaba del día, tratando con mucho esfuerzo de asimilar lo que le habían dicho, algo que aún, semanas después, no lograba hacer por completo, porque simplemente no podía recordar haberlo vivido.

**--Fin del flash back— **

De pronto, unos insistentes golpes lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

Harry- una voz llamó desde el exterior- te encuentras bien?

Pasa Remus- Harry le sonrió al recién llegado- me encuentro bien, por qué lo preguntas?

Porque hace rato que estaba llamando a la puerta y no contestabas -una media sonrisa se mostró en su rostro -ya me estaba preocupando.

Jejeje, lo siento. Creo que me concentré mucho pensando y no escuché cuando tocabas.

Y dime Harry, en qué pensabas?- Remus se había aproximado a donde se encontraba el moreno y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cama.

En todo lo me dijeron sobre lo sucedido hace dos meses, la verdad me preocupa un poco el volver al reino de Slytherin.

Supongo que tu principal preocupación es el joven príncipe.

Si, así es- Harry miraba al exterior, viendo como el viento movía las nubes que adornaban el cielo- no sé cómo reaccionar al verle, bueno tú sabes… yo no...

No te preocupes Harry, el comprende la situación y te aseguro que...

Debiste de haber visto su rostro Remus!- el ojiverde había interrumpido de golpe a Remus- su mirada era tan triste, no creo poder soportar su mirada sabiendo lo que él siente por mí y yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo sucedido ni de lo que siento -Remus miraba algo preocupado al chico.

Harry- la voz de Remus se había tornado suave- sé que va a ser difícil, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Draco cuando te vea, pero él sabe por lo que estás pasando, lo comprende y estoy seguro que sabrá manejar la situación, él sabrá que hacer cuando te vea, al igual que tú lo sabrás, así que no te preocupes Harry, ya que todo estará bien y yo te apoyaré en todo momento.

Muchas gracias Remus- el ojiverde le dio un fuerte abrazo al castaño –bien, creo que es mejor que termine lo que estaba haciendo.

Si, creo que es lo mejor. Te dejo entonces, voy a mi habitación ya que aún me quedan cosas por hacer- y dicho esto el guerrero se levantó y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Solo espero que todo salga bien- murmuró Harry una vez que se hubo quedado solo.

**Reino de Slytherin**

Todo era preparativos en el reino de la serpiente. El nuevo monarca iba a contraer matrimonio y todo tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Narcisa corría de un lado a otro tomando decisiones de último minuto, eso sí, con el apoyo de quien se había convertido en su mano derecha y mejor amigo, para desagrado de Sirius, es decir, Severus Snape, el primer ministro. Durante los dos meses que habían pasado, todo el reino se había enfrascado en la reconstrucción de la ciudad que ahora lucía aún más bella bajo la tutela de su nuevo Rey. Se reconstruyeron casas, monumentos y principalmente el palacio en donde se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado enlace real.

Sirius por su parte, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a Remus que su GRAN habilidad de orientarse se vio afectada aún más de lo normal, tanto, que habían decidido por su bien ponerle un guardia para seguirlo, eso sí, sin que él se diera cuenta, aunque claro, para eso tenía que bajar de su nube, lo que claramente era muy difícil. Draco y Narcisa habían llegado a esta desesperada decisión después que el apuesto moreno se perdiera en su propio castillo por horas! poniendo en vilo a todo el reino y movilizándolo para su búsqueda. Draco casi había golpeado a Sirius en esa ocasión de la preocupación, claro que luego no pudo evitar recordarle a su hermano la vez que se había perdido en Gryffindor y partirse de la risa ante el sonrojo del moreno.

Y por fin, para deleite de Sirius y cierta preocupación y nostalgia para Draco, los Gryffindorianos llegarían al día siguiente, el rubio sabía que era muy probable que Harry llegara con Remus según éste lo había hecho notar en sus cartas. Fue el hecho de saber que Harry seguía igual desde que había partido lo que había llevado a Draco a tomar una decisión.

El rubio se encontraba a punto de salir a cabalgar por sus tierras, estaba terminando de ensillar a su caballo "Dragón" que su hermano le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y que había bautizado con aquel nombre a petición de Sirius, era un bellísimo pura sangre de color negro que extrañamente solo se dejaba montar por el joven príncipe. En fin, en eso se encontraba el sexy rubio cuando escuchó unos pasos y se giró para ver quien era.

-Sirius, me asustaste -dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano.

-Lo siento Dragón, vas a salir… en Dragón? –dijo Sirius divertido por el juego de palabras.

-Si –Draco decidió ignorar el comentario de su hermano aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa- me encanta ver los atardeceres en la playa, hace tanto que no voy y decidí que hoy sería un buen día.

-Oh lo siento Draco, hablaba con el caballo –dijo el moreno malicioso (yui: jaja esa fue buena).

-Muérdeme, "Paddy" –respondió el rubio al comentario de manera despectiva pero sin evitar burlarse del apodo que usaba cierto Mirmidón, Sirius solo sonrió.

-Qué vocabulario Dragón, pero lo siento hermanito- Sirius levantó una ceja ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa- solo muerdo a cierto guerrero apetecible- Draco sonrió.

-Le hablas al caballo o a mí, porque si es a Dragón confirmaría mis sospechas de que eres adoptado, tú sabes, por el cabello negro y eso, aunque también podrías ser hijo de Snape.

-Muy gracioso hermanito ¬¬ –se quejó el moreno.

-Además Padfoot –continuó el rubio sumamente divertido por la cara que había puesto Sirius- no me tientes, podrían darme ganas de conocer a mi cuñado más a fondo… por decirlo de algún modo ¬-¬ (Frine: jaja touché).

-Ni se te ocurra si quiera pensarlo "dragoncito" –amenazó el moreno divertido.

-Pero bueno –dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa- para algo has venido a buscarme, qué sucede? –cuestionó curioso.

-Verás Draco… -Sirius se sentó sobre unas pacas de heno cercanas a donde estaba el rubio- sabes que mañana llegan los Gryffindorianos.

-Lo sé -respondió el ahora único príncipe de Slytherin- y ya sé por donde vas Sirius, pero puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Sé que será muy difícil para ti Draco, el tenerlo aquí y todo eso -Draco sonrió tristemente mientras montaba con agilidad y elegancia a "Dragón"- él aún no recuerda nada aunque ya le han hablado sobre lo que sucedió.

-Te repito que no tienes nada de que preocuparte Sirius y puedes hacérselo saber a Remus -el moreno iba a decir algo pero Draco siguió hablando- sé que te pidió que hablaras conmigo, entiendo que estén preocupados por Harry, fue una imprudencia la que cometí antes de que partieran hace dos meses pero te aseguro que no se repetirá, me comportaré durante su estancia, me ha costado asimilarlo pero durante este tiempo he comprendido que no puedo forzar las cosas, solo puedo esperar -dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras acariciaba al bello corcel que se estaba poniendo un poco inquieto (Frine: mira yui, lo calman como a ti jajaja, yui: ¬¬).

-Draco… -dijo el rey sorprendido por la madurez que su pequeño hermano había alcanzado en tan poco tiempo, le parecía tan lejano aquel niño rubio caprichoso y egocéntrico de tiempo atrás (yui: vaya Frine n.n, parece que te describió, excepto en lo de rubia jaja. Frine: o.O… oye! ¬¬).

-Estaré bien -dijo sonriendo con fingida sinceridad, Sirius lo notó, Draco era muy fuerte pero sabía lo doloroso que sería el regreso del ojiverde, pero respetando las palabras del rubio no dijo nada- ahora si me disculpas, me voy o anochecerá antes de que salga de aquí, nos veremos en la cena.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado Draco -dijo el moreno encaminándose hacia la izquierda.

-Sirius?

-Sí? -el moreno se giró para mirar a su hermano.

-A dónde te diriges?

-Al castillo, adonde más -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, eso es genial! –dijo el rubio con fingida euforia- pero me temo que el castillo se encuentra por allá –se burló Draco señalando a la derecha.

-Oh, jeje, ok -el moreno rectificó el camino- ya lo sabía -Draco sonrió y vio como su hermano se alejaba.

-Buenas tardes príncipe -dijo Luca que se acercaba.

-Buenas tardes Luca, supongo que te tocó hoy ser guardia de Sirius.

-Sí, pero no se imagina lo divertido que es, de hecho, todos se pelean por este puesto -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me imagino -rió el rubio.

-Bien alteza, le dejo o perderé al rey.

-Adelante -Luca hizo una reverencia y corrió para alcanzar al moreno de hermosos ojos grises.

Lo último que Draco escuchó antes de alejarse fue un "Alteza, por ahí está regresando a las caballerizas!"

Después que con mucho trabajo, y en el doble de tiempo que le hubiera tomado llegar al castillo en otro momento, Sirius por fin llegó a la sala real en donde encontró a su madre y a Severus en una situación que le paralizó por completo, había abierto la puerta ligeramente y en silencio por lo que la pareja que se encontraba en el balcón no había advertido su presencia.

-Sé lo que pasó Narcisa -decía Severus con voz suplicante- no te pido más de lo que estés dispuesta a ofrecerme, solo que me permitas permanecer junto a ti.

-Oh, Severus, sabes que te aprecio muchísimo pero fue hace tan poco que perdí a Lucius que yo… -la bella mujer se alejó ligeramente de su compañero dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la bella ciudad a sus pies- has sido un gran apoyo desde hace muchos años y siento algo muy especial por ti -dijo Narcisa sonrojándose.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras -se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros girándola suavemente para perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos- voy a esperarte lo que sea necesario -Narcisa levantó su mano y acarició el rostro del hombre con ternura.

-Gracias Severus.

Sirius cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

-Espero que mi madre se encuentre aquí! -casi gritó (Frine: bueno, más bien vociferó a todo pulmón n.n) el moreno antes de abrir la puerta por segunda ocasión, Severus y Narcisa se separaron al instante -Oh madre, que bueno que te encuentro -dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Severus con los celos irradiando en su gris mirada, perdiendo la sonrisa y mirándolo seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados- Severus- saludó.

-Su alteza- el hombre hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta- con su permiso -poco después abandonó la sala.

-Para qué me buscabas hijo? -pero Sirius no la escuchó, seguía mirando la puerta, ¿cómo se atrevía "ése" a acercarse a su linda y querida madre, já, pero ya vería, cuando le contara a Draco formularían un plan maquiavélico para darle su merecido muajajaja- Sirius! -llamó Narcisa con más fuerza mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del rey sacándolo de su plan macabro.

-Oh madre, qué sucede? -dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de yo no rompo ni un plato.

-No lo sé cariño, tú me estabas buscando -la rubia lo miró con desconfianza, lo conocía muy bien, sobre todo esa sonrisa, algo estaba planeando su adorado pero terrible hijo, solo que decidió no decir nada.

-Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo, vine a preguntarte si ya todo está listo para recibir a Remus y los demás mañana -dijo mientras invitaba a su madre a tomar asiento y él la imitaba- al parecer Harry llegará con ellos, lo que significará mas guardias.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo está listo y dispuesto, lo que me preocupa un poco es tu hermano, Oh Sirius! esas primeras noches, quería parecer tan fuerte pero puedo jurar que en la soledad de su habitación expulsaba a través de sus lagrimas todo el dolor que sentía.

-Lo sé madre, pero puedes estar tranquila, he hablado con él y aunque le duele, poco a poco lo ha asimilado, debemos comprender que fue la primera vez que se enamoró de verdad y perderlo así de repente fue un gran golpe.

-Quién lo diría? Tu caprichoso hermano enamorado -sonrió Narcisa- recuerdas las juergas a las que se iba? -Sirius miró hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- todos esos chicos a los que les coqueteaba sin pudor o vergüenza alguna rompiendo corazones por todo el reino, no entiendo donde pudo aprender ese descarriado comportamiento. Todo el reino murmuraba sobre el poco adecuado comportamiento de Draco.

-Ejem, sabes como es la juventud de ahora mami preciosa- dijo el moreno algo incómodo (Frine: quién habrá descarriado a mi lindo rubio? ¬¬… por lo menos me hubieran avisado ;.;).

-Lo bueno es que te tenía a ti cariño, esas veces que lo llevabas a Hogwarts para tratar de orientarlo -Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar las buenas fiestas que había organizado en Hogwarts y los buenos tiempos de su soltería, la cual llegaría a su fin en unos días, por lo cual, no podía estar más feliz -cuando regresaban estaba tan tranquilo, es una suerte que te tenga como hermano.

-Haría lo que fuera por mi hermano, madre -respondió con una sonrisa traviesa- todo por regresarlo al buen camino (yui: Sirius es tan bueno, jejeje, o al menos sabe actuar estupendamente nn Frine: llévame al lado oscuro Master Sirius jeje).

-Pero bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien para tu hermano -dijo Narcisa levantándose- mejor voy a ver la cena.

-Está bien madre, nos veremos en un rato -Narcisa se acercó a Sirius para depositar un beso en su frente y abandonó la habitación.

La cena transcurría de manera más o menos normal, Sirius se encontraba en el lugar que había pertenecido a su padre, Draco a su derecha, Narcisa a su izquierda y para desagrado de los dos jóvenes, Severus se encontraba junto a la Reina madre, ambos platicando muy divertidos. Sirius, ni tardo ni perezoso, apenas había regresado el rubio lo había puesto al tanto de todo. A Draco no le caía mal el Ministro, de hecho lo apreciaba, pero de ahí a verlo con su Santa Madre ya era otra cosa muy distinta, así que más que dispuesto se unió al complot de su hermano. Ambos hermanos miraban con muchos celos la escena frente a ellos, pero fue por la suave y sutil caricia que la mano del Ministro hizo sobre la delicada y frágil mano de su madre que decidieron entrar en acción. Habían pasado la hora previa a la cena encerrados en la sala real perfeccionando su plan, el cual, estaba a punto de cobrar a su desprevenida y confiada víctima.

-Y dime Snape- dijo el rey con cara de diversión, expresión compartida por el príncipe, tanto la Reina madre como el Ministro miraron al moreno- hace tanto que tenemos la "dicha" de que trabajes con nosotros y aún no conocemos mucho de ti.

-No sé que desea conocer su Alteza -respondió cauteloso Severus, conocía esas sonrisas, no en vano había visto crecer a los príncipes.

-Bueno- respondió Draco- algo de tu juventud, antes de llegar a trabajar a palacio -Snape perdió la tranquilidad de pronto, esos condenados muchachos!

-Nos enteramos por ahí -dijo Sirius mientras le sonreía a Draco- de un trabajo en especial que realizaste cuando tenías, cuantos, 18 años?

-No creo que mi vida sea trascendental para hablar de ella, sus altezas -dijo en tono cortante y de franca advertencia.

-Por qué no? -preguntó Narcisa ingenuamente.

-Sí, por qué no? - cuestionó Draco algo burlón, Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabías Madre- dijo Sirius con inocencia MUY fingida- que Severus trabajó de…

-Sirius! -replicó el hombre.

Más tarde en la habitación de Draco, los dos jóvenes se morían de la risa, aunque no hubiera salido su plan como esperaban ya que su madre en vez de mostrarse con desagrado le había parecido interesante, el sonrojo de Severus hasta las orejas había sido sumamente satisfactorio.

-Viste su cara! Jajajaja -se carcajeaba el moreno.

-Oh si! Somos los mejores Padfoot jajajaja- el rubio se revolcaba de risa en la cama.

-Trabajó como bufón! Puedes creerlo! Me muero de risa solo de imaginarlo con el disfraz! Jajajaja -dijo el mayor tratando de respirar. Habían sacado la información de algunos registros que guardaba su Padre y que el nuevo rey había descubierto por casualidad facilitando su complot.

-Oh bueno -dijo el rubio malicioso- tú querías ser bailarín y no digo nada ¬-¬

-Oh cállate y que "eso" no vuelva a salir de tus labios -dijo el moreno amenazador.

-Imagínate que diría tu prometido, el fiero guerrero, si supiera que su pareja quería ser bailarín jajajaja.

-Atrévete a mencionarlo Dragón y me veré obligado -dijo mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo miraba con cara de "simplemente atrévete y dame el gusto de cumplir mi amenaza"- a retirarte las joyas de la familia, comprendes? -una sonrisa de fingida inocencia se formó en su rostro.

-Ejem, comprendo n.n -dijo el rubio captando la tácita advertencia –aunque… sería divertido ver lo que piensa Remus de ello –dijo el rubio con sorna pero la mirada del moreno lo convenció que lo mejor era callarse por el bien de sus reliquias familiares.

-Bien, ahora debo regresar a ver los últimos detalles para recibir mañana a Remus –dijo el moreno sin dejar de obsequiar a su hermano esa mirada de "dame el gusto".

-Espera, antes que te vayas debo informarte de la decisión que tomé esta tarde mientras cabalgaba, ya la había considerado desde hace algunos días pero hoy llegué a la resolución definitiva de ponerla en práctica lo más pronto posible.

-Qué sucede? -cuestionó el rey muy intrigado.

-Sirius, he decido marcharme en una campaña diplomática por varios reinos, ya sabes, las que papá tenía pendientes, solo que he decido llevarlas a cabo seguidas, hablé con Severus antes de lo de esta noche, por lo cual me alegro- dijo sonriente- y llegamos al acuerdo de que estaría bien, partiré el día después de tu enlace, pero no sé cuando regresaré.

-Te irás! -dijo el moreno sorprendido.

-Sí, pero es bueno para ti, no tendrás que separarte de Remus en mucho tiempo, me encargaré de la diplomacia.

-No Draco, no puedes irte solo así, debemos hablarlo.

-Ya tomé mi decisión Padfoot, no la voy a cambiar, necesito alejarme de aquí un tiempo, lamento decírtelo ahora pero ya no habría un mejor momento, mañana se lo diré a mamá y se anunciará oficialmente la campaña en tu enlace.

-Draco… -murmuró el moreno apesadumbrado.

-Vamos, no seas dramático, no me voy para siempre, volveré en unos meses, solo espero que cuides a mamá, ya sabes a qué me refiero -dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, verdad?

-Lo siento, no. Pero bueno, todavía falta para mi partida así que mejor ve a terminar lo que tienes pendiente -dijo mientras empujaba a su hermano a la puerta- y vete a descansar, no querrás que Remus te vea después de tanto tiempo con unas espantosas ojeras.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana Draco.

-Hasta mañana -el rubio cerró la puerta y sacó uno de sus baúles para empezar a empacar, necesitaría muchas cosas en tanto tiempo de viaje así que mejor adelantaba algo. Suspiró –Es la mejor decisión -murmuró y se enfrascó en su tarea.

Sirius se dirigía pensativo a su habitación después de arreglar los últimos detalles para la llegada de su amor, estaba muy feliz, por no decir eufórico, porque después de dos largos meses vería a su lindo chico de nuevo, pero estaba triste por la partida de su Dragón, aunque sabía que eso ayudaría a Draco a reponerse le dolía no verlo en tanto tiempo, ya que sospechaba que el rubio se tomaría un buen tiempo en volver. Pero bueno, ya trataría de convencerlo en estos días, por lo que mejor se iría a descansar para estar con energías al día siguiente.

-Buenas noches Luca -dijo Sirius distraído al ver al muchacho doblar la esquina.

-Buenas noches Alteza –respondió el chico sorprendido al verse descubierto, así que trató de disimular.

-Hoy nos hemos topado muchas veces, no es así? –cuestionó el moreno frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar las veces que se había topado con el chico.

-Estem… sí, ya ve, coincidencias de la vida –dijo el joven guardia con una sonrisa nerviosa - ya va a descansar? –trató de cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Así es –sonrió el rey olvidando que estaba tratando de recordar algo (Frine: que confuso o.O, yui: y que lo digas o.O) - nos veremos mañana Luca, descansa –dijo Sirius amablemente.

-Que descanse -hizo una reverencia mientras veía entrar al rey a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, en donde apenas puso pie en los terrenos, fue abordado por algunos miembros de la Guardia Real.

-Cuántas Luca? -le preguntó un chico alto, rubio y muy apuesto.

-Tranquilo Marco.

-Oh vamos, ya dilo, Leandro dice que con él fueron 12 -decía el joven mientras se dirigían al cuartel de la Guardia Real.

-Dilo ya -dijo otro chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés muy luminosos- creo que no superaste a Leandro, Luca.

-Eso crees Carlo? -dijo Luca con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh rayos, lo hizo! -dijo Carlo mientras todos entraban al edificio y se sentaban en una enorme mesa.

-Jajaja así es, fueron 15! A pagar perdedores!

-Rayos! -dijo un castaño de ojos negros- pensé que había ganado.

-Lo siento Leandro, para la próxima tal vez jaja.

-No creo que haya una próxima -los jóvenes se voltearon sorprendidos y vieron a Blaise en la puerta- creo que lo mejor es que se vayan a su ronda, ahora.

-Sí señor -contestaron los muchachos y salieron disparados hacia los terrenos.

-Tú no -dijo Blaise deteniendo a cierto chico con dinero en las manos.

-Vamos Blaise, solo era un juego inocente -dijo Luca poniendo la expresión más inocente que podía.

-Apostar a ver con quién se perdía más veces el rey por el castillo no es correcto, cariño -rió maliciosamente- creo que tendré que castigarte, sé que fue tu idea.

-Blaise -le dio un beso al moreno- prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-Sin excusas -el moreno le quitó el dinero de las manos y lo medio empujó cariñosamente a la puerta, luego le susurró al oído- a limpiar las caballerizas, te veo por la mañana -le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo empujó fuera cerrando la puerta después.

-Rayos! -murmuró apesadumbrado Luca mientras se dirigía a las caballerizas- no pensé que Blaise me atrapara, aunque valió la pena - rió - fue MUY divertido -y se perdió en las caballerizas mientras recordaba con humor su día como guardia del rey (Frine: vaya yui, 15 veces es un record en verdad, yui: hey! no puedes culparlo, es la emoción que produce el amor n.n, Frine: o.O eh… ok ¬.¬).

Mientras tanto, un sexy rubio miraba por su ventana el mar a lo lejos, suspirando con tristeza por el amor de su vida que llegaría con el Sol de la mañana, y a unas pocas habitaciones, un apuesto moreno suspiraba con felicidad por la llegada del que en unos días no se apartaría de su lado nunca más.

**Ojalá les haya gustado, esperemos ahora sí que el cap siguiente sea el final, pero es que queremos tanto cerrar bien esta historia que a veces nos surgen cosas que no podemos dejar de lado, pero en fin, tómenlo como un regalito por la espera que de verdad no es nuestra culpa (yui: sí, todo es por la escuela, nos explotan! o.O) como íbamos diciendo ¬¬ esperamos sus rewiews (yui: que fijación con la palabra esperar! o.O Frine: u.uU) para hacernos saber sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, saludos, chismes (yui: ejem! ¬¬) y lo que nos quieran decir n.n. Ni se imaginan lo que vendrá, pero les recomendamos que no se lo pierdan, va a estar de antología jeje. En fin, nos vemos pronto, besos a todos!**

**yui & Frine**


	22. ReencuentrosDe nuevo estoy contigo

**Hola! henos aquí de nuevo, y con nosotras traemos un nuevo capitulo que esperamos que disfruten mucho, antes de que empiecen a leer, pues queremos pedirles una disculpa por alargar tanto la historia, pero por mas que tratamos no pudimos evitar poner mas y mas capitulos, espero que no les moleste, bien sin mas aqui esta la historia.**

**HP al estilo troyano**

**Cap. 22. Reencuentros**

**Reino de Gryffindor por la mañana (yui: muy en la mañana Frine: y que lo digas u.u)**

_-Voy a matarte! – Draco levantó su espada y se disponía a atacar a Oliver. _

_-Jajaja, patético, demasiado sencillo- reía divertido el Hufflepuff- Ahora Draco, vas a mirar el espectáculo_

_-Déjalo! No te atrevas a tocarlo! _

Harry se despertó bañado en sudor, confundido y con las imágenes que había visto en sueños aun frescas en su cabeza. Se levantó y se encaminó en dirección a la ventana, hace ya unos cuantos días que tenía sueños como ése, en algunos eran él y Draco divirtiéndose y riendo juntos, otros eran como el de esa noche, con imágenes que lo dejaban inquieto y tembloroso, sabía por lo que le habían relatado su padre y Remus que se trataban de recuerdos relacionados con lo que había sucedido hacía dos meses, pero una cosa es escuchar los hechos y otra era revivirlos algunas noches. Pese a todo, no se había animado a contarle nada de esos sueños a su padre, ni a Remus, porque no quería darles falsas esperanzas de que recordara algo, ya que cada sueño era un rápido vistazo al pasado pero que aún así despertaban sentimientos que para el joven de ojos verdes resultaban confusos.

Harry se proponía a tratar de conciliar de nuevo el sueño cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el ojiverde algo extrañado de que llamaran a su puerta tan temprano.

-Harry! que bueno que ya estás levantado- un alegre y muy despierto Remus había asomado su cabeza por la puerta.

-Remus?- Harry lo miraba sorprendido- pero qué haces aquí tan temprano? Ni siquiera ha amanecido- decía el chico al tiempo que dirigía su verde mirada por la ventana para ver como unos delgados rayos de Sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

-No me dirás que creíste que estaba bromeando cuando dije que partiríamos temprano en la mañana, o sí?- el Mirmidón le dirigía una mirada de "acaso no me conoces?" al joven heredero al trono- cámbiate de ropa y te veo abajo, aún tengo que levantar a los demás.

-Pero Remus, tengo sueñooo! (yui: yo también, la babosa de Frine que no deja que uno duerma por escribir este cap. Frine: no quiero seguir gastando en guardaespaldas para seguir protegiéndonos por no actualizar a tiempo ¬.¬).

-Dormirás durante el viaje, ahora vístete, te veo abajo- sentenció el castaño.

-Está bien- dijo el joven moreno con cara de "no quiero pero ni modo" (Frine: esa cara es TAN usada n.nU).

Media hora más tarde Ron, Cedric, Seamus, Nott y Harry se encontraban parados en el puerto junto al barco, unos apoyados en los otros dormitando, mientras que algunos, buscando la comodidad (yui: léase Seamus, Frine: y quién más? n.n), habían elegido acostarse en el suelo para poder estirar sus extremidades a placer en busca de un mejor descanso para sus vértebras (Frine: en resumen, estaba tirado en el suelo), esperando a que Remus llegara con los dos gobernantes de Gryffindor para darles la despedida.

-Remus, estás seguro que tenían que partir TAN temprano?- preguntó James que llevaba su pijama real y su leoncito de peluche, mientras que Lily impecablemente vestida miraba de mal modo a su marido por atreverse a salir en esas fachas.

-James deja de quejarte, tú fuiste quien quiso venir a despedirlos –le recordó Lily a su peor es nada.

-Lo sé amor mío, pero… es MUY temprano!- se volvió a quejar James, al tiempo que Lily viraba los ojos haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, mientras que Remus que caminaba a su lado trataba de contener la risa.

-Bien, ha llegado la hora- dijo el Mirmidón apenas hubo llegado con sus muy adormilado acompañantes, a los cuales tomó tan de sorpresa que Cedric y Nott cayeron al suelo, despertando de esta manera a Seamus (yui: al parecer el chico tiene el sueño pesado ¬.¬, y al parecer no es el único u.u Frine: u.uzzzzzz yo también te quiero Draco zzzzzzz).

-Ya escucharon Mirmidones, hora de partir- dijo Ron una vez despierto, enseguida los tres chicos subieron las últimas cosas que faltaban al barco, mientras que Harry y Remus se despedían de ambos reyes.

-No te preocupes por nada James, lo cuidaré bien- decía Remus al tiempo que le daba la mano a su gobernante.

-Confío en ti Remus, estoy más que seguro que lo harás, que tengas un buen viaje y que Poseidón les conceda una buena marea y vientos favorables.

-Muchas gracias James- enseguida el castaño dirigió su mirada a Lily- hasta luego su Alteza.

-Adiós Remus, que tengan un buen viaje y por favor, cuida a mi pequeño- al oír estas palabras Harry, que se encontraba junto a su madre, se sonrojó levemente.

-Lo haré su alteza, hasta pronto- dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y subió al barco.

-Nos veremos en un par de días padre- dijo el ojiverde al tiempo que abrazaba a sus progenitores- te quiero mucho madre, y no se preocupen estaré bien.

-Empacaste todo? –preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-Si madre, tengo todo –respondió el ojiverde.

-Llevas tu pijama de leoncitos?

-Si madre…

-Y esos boxers de caritas felices que trajiste de tu viaje de Slytherin?

-Si madre, lo tengo todo- dijo un poco abochornado el joven Príncipe- pero si se me ha olvidado empacar algo, por favor llévenmelo.

-Por supuesto que sí mi pequeño gatito!- le dijo la reina con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que le pellizcaba una mejilla cariñosamente.

-Madre por favor, no lo digas tan alto!- pidió suplicante el ojiverde, pero para su mala suerte, al tiempo que su madre revelaba tan vergonzoso apodo, Cedric, que pasaba en ese preciso instante llevando la última caja al barco, pudo escuchar perfectamente la forma en que la reina llamaba a Harry- bien, me tengo que ir- y con un último abrazo a ambos reyes, se apresuró a seguir a Cedric al barco.

-Ya estas listo para partir?- cuestionó Cedric al recién llegado.

-Sí, solo espero poder dormir un poco más durante el viaje –respondió el moreno con un enorme bostezo.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes...- y tras una pequeña pausa agregó- …pequeño gatito ¬-¬.

-Oye! No me obligues a tirarte por la borda Cedric- amenazó el Príncipe.

-Jejejeje, lo siento… "gatito"- volvió a burlarse el chico, para inmediatamente ser perseguido por el heredero al trono con intenciones homicidas- por favor, detengan a ese gatito que quiere comerme!- gritaba Cedric, pasando junto a Seamus, Nott, Ron y Remus, que al oír la forma en que llamaban al Príncipe rompieron en carcajadas.

-Vas a ver cuando te alcance!- gritó un muy sonrojado Harry.

-Vamos "gatito" no es para tanto, jajajajaja.

-CEDRIC!

Y así fue como, finalmente, nuestros Gryffindorianos partieron rumbo al reino de Slytherin, en donde eran esperados ansiosamente por el joven gobernante de esa región, que aguardaba para volver a ver a su prometido.

* * *

**Reino de Slytherin (por la tarde o mucho rato después)**

-Estoy TAN emocionado –suspiraba el rey Slytheriano con verdadera emoción.

-Ya, tranquilo, por fin hoy regresa tu guerrero –le respondió cierto rubio sexy de hermosos ojos grises –así que recobra la cordura si eres tan amable –se burló el guapo Príncipe.

-Oh, cállate, pero en serio, no piensas ir a recibirlos? –decía el joven Rey mientras nerviosamente terminaba de arreglarse.

-No, mejor así, ya cuando lleguen los saludaré, Sirius! –le regañó Draco- cálmate! Te ves bien –Sirius caminaba nervioso por su habitación.

-No lo sé Dragón, no crees que esta túnica me hace ver gordo? –decía con cara de sufrimiento el bello moreno mientras se miraba al espejo- y si ya no le gusto? ;.;

-Oh ya cállate Padfoot y vete, que no tardan en llegar –rió divertido el rubio al ver el nerviosismo de su hermano.

-De acuerdo –dijo mirándose por decimonovena vez en el espejo- me voy entonces, te veré al regreso.

-Ok, ya vete –Draco lo empujó fuera de la habitación. Draco se sentó un momento en la cama de su hermano suspirando con resignación- por fin llegó el día.

* * *

-Sirius hijo, ya estoy lista, nos vamos? –dijo la rubia mientras veía a su retoño bajar las escaleras cual rayo.

-Si madre, la carroza ya está lista –respondió el nuevo monarca mientras se contemplaba de reojo sin poder evitarlo en un aparador de cristal, Narcisa se dio cuenta y rió divertida.

-Cálmate cariño, te ves muy apuesto- aseguró la reina mientras se levantaba del bello y elegante sofá donde había estado esperando a que Sirius bajara.

-Gracias madre, es que después de tanto…

-No te preocupes, él te ama y no solo por tu aspecto.

-Aunque es un gran complemento, no lo crees? –respondió vanidoso el Slytherin enarcando una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy. Narcisa solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo, según avisaron del puerto estaban a punto de llegar.

Salieron del castillo y una carroza los esperaba, así como miembros de la guardia real para escoltar a los monarcas.

-Rayos! –se quejó Sirius deteniéndose de pronto.

-Qué sucede hijo? –cuestionó la reina con curiosidad.

-Madre, será mejor que te adelantes en la carroza, yo iré en mi caballo, pasaré antes a ver a Blaise para ajustar algunos detalles sobre el ensayo de mañana que me olvidé de comentarle ayer por la noche.

-Bien cariño, no tardes –le sonrió la reina. Inmediatamente partió el cortejo rumbo al puerto.

* * *

Sirius se encaminó directo al cuartel de la guardia real. Moría por ver a Remus pero debía terminar de arreglar esos detalles para no tener que separarse de su chico ni un segundo cuando éste llegara. Caminó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la izquierda hasta visualizar su destino, todo se veía tranquilo, al parecer los guardias estaban haciendo su ronda. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió pero no encontró a nadie, pensó que Blaise tal vez podría encontrarse en la habitación que la Guardia Real solía utilizar para descansar, así que se dirigió hacia el pasillo a su derecha hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió pero no vio a nadie, de pronto escuchó unos ruidos extraños.

-Blaise? vine a ver lo de mañana –dijo Sirius mirando en toda la habitación sin encontrar el origen de aquellos sonidos hasta que…

-Sirius!- dijo sobresaltado el líder de la Guardia Real mientras salía de detrás de un sillón con el cabello revuelto y la túnica mal colocada.

-Blaise? –preguntó Sirius con cara de eh? o.O

-Blaise cariño, no te detengas –se escuchó de pronto una voz sensual y suplicante proveniente de algún lugar por debajo de Blaise, quien no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza al ser atrapado en semejante y comprometedora situación.

-Ajá! –gritó Sirius emocionado con cara de muajajaja- ustedes dos, salgan con las manos en alto, nada más las manos eh? –aclaró el Monarca con una sonrisa divertida. Luca movió a su chico con dificultad para poder asomar la cara y casi le da un infarto al ver quien era el inesperado visitante.

-Oh por todos los dioses! –gritó Luca para desaparecer bajo las mantas.

-Yo… yo puedo explicarlo –tartamudeaba Blaise.

-Jajaja –reía divertido Sirius- era broma chicos, terminen lo que sea que… bueno… yo comprendo, cuando hay necesidad… en fin, luego paso a hablar contigo Blaise jeje, ciao –se despidió con la mano antes de salir dejando a ambos Slytherianos totalmente rojos y avergonzados -Estos muchachos jaja –Sirius abandonó el cuartel y llamó a un joven que casualmente pasaba por ahí –hey, Carlo, por favor, que traigan mi caballo.

-Con gusto Alteza, pero soy Bernard, el gemelo de Carlo –respondió el joven.

-Oh sí Bernard jeje- se corrigió Sirius- lo siento.

- No se preocupe Alteza, hasta nuestros padres nos confunden, en un momento traigo su caballo –sonrió el chico para inmediatamente desaparecer, al poco rato regresó con una bella yegua en color blanco.

-Gracias Bernard –el chico hizo una reverencia y desapareció- hola Ángelus! – saludó Sirius a su bella yegua– cómo está tu hijo Demonio 4, eh? –(Frine: y se preguntarán por qué demonio "4", pues verán, Demonio 1 era un gorrión que le regaló Draco pero llegó Demonio 2 y se lo comió, Demonio 2 era un gato que Sirius tenía y se perdió en la playa un día que salieron a correr, Demonio 3 era un cachorro que dejó en Hogwarts y cuando regresó ya no estaba, así que por eso el potrillo es Demonio 4 jeje yui: que suerte tiene con los animales ¬.¬)- creo Ángelus que te salió mal el asunto, se parece más a Dragón, no lo crees? –dijo el Rey mirando al potrillo de color negro que corría por el jardín –pero bueno, ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde jeje- Sirius montó y se dirigió fuera de la ciudad de Slytherin, solo que sin siquiera sospecharlo, tomó la ruta panorámica (yui: es decir… se equivoco de camino u.u Frine: es por los nervios n.nU).

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la orilla de playa, hacía su llegada un hermoso navío de color negro con sus velas blancas (Frine: son blancas porque ahora están en época de paz n.n) en el cual se distinguía el escudo del Reino de Gryffindor, el bello barco disminuía lentamente su velocidad al acercarse a tierra hasta detenerse por completo en el puerto de Slytherin, una vez que las amarras estuvieron aseguradas al puerto, los ocupantes del barco se dispusieron a bajar. El primero en descender del barco fue Remus, que apenas hubo puesto un pie en tierra, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Sirius, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo entre los presentes, de pronto, una voz llamó su atención.

-Disculpa?- Narcisa que se había acercado a Remus reclamaba su atención- me recuerdas? Soy Narcisa la madre de Sirius y… tu futura suegra- en ese momento Remus palideció, ya que detrás de Narcisa había aparecido fuego al momento de decir sus palabras, logrando aterrorizar al guerrero- Carlo, podrías hacer el favor de dejar de levantar arena y apagar esas antorchas? ya hace bastante calor –regañó la reina madre al joven detrás de ella.

-Lo siento Alteza- se disculpó el guardia quien en ese momento se encontraba sosteniendo el más moderno invento del reino, el paraguas, que estaba adornado con flores naranjas y amarillas, ya que había sido hecho especialmente para Narcisa (Frine: deja de explicar todo lo del paraguas y continúa con la historia! yui: n.nU).

-Eh?...mu…mucho gusto su alteza- dijo algo confundido el Mirmidón- es un placer volver a verla.

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió la reina a su futuro yerno, cuando de pronto, un ruido llamó la atención de ambos. Los demás integrantes del barco bajaron totalmente de improviso en una alocada carrera en dirección a la playa.

-Vamos Nott apresúrate, verás que soy el primero en entrar al agua!

-Ni lo creas Seamus, yo seré el primero!

-No lo creo chicos- Ron había pasado apresuradamente llevando del brazo a Cedric que no podía creer lo infantiles que se veían su chico y sus amigos, claro está que él no se quedaba atrás y corría a toda velocidad en dirección al mar. Siguiendo muy de cerca a los anteriormente mencionados se encontraba Harry que ya empezaba a quitarse las sandalias, cuando Remus lo jaló de la túnica obteniendo una queja del muchacho.

-Pero qué haces Remus?- dijo sorprendido- no ves que es bufón el último?- a lo cual Narcisa reaccionó con una leve risa al recordar a su amigo el Primer Ministro.

-Harry, hazme el favor de acomodar tu túnica y venir a presentarte con la madre de Sirius y Draco –ordenó el castaño en voz baja para que solo Harry pudiera escucharlo.

-Pero Remus… yo no hablar Slytheriano o.o

-Harry, pequeño babo…! –se interrumpió Remus al punto del colapso nervioso- ellos hablan el mismo idioma que nosotros! (Frine: léase español, yui: acaso hay otro O.o).

-Pero…pero…- se volvió a quejar el Príncipe- rayos!

-Compórtate y hazlo! - dijo Remus poniendo cara de tus padres se enterarán de esto a menos que me obedezcas, mientras que Harry lanzaba una última mirada resignada a donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, para luego girar y adoptar su tan usada pose de Príncipe heredero al trono.

-Es un placer conocerla Señora Malfoy- dijo al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia- es un honor poder visitar su reino nuevamente.

-Me alegra mucho tener tu presencia en nuestro reino Harry- respondió Narcisa al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa al heredero al trono de Gryffindor. En ese instante su atención fue atraída de nuevo por los desbocados Mirmidones.

-Mira! Harry se ha quedado de último, jajajaja- reía Nott mientras señalaba al Príncipe- es un bufón jajajaja.

-Ustedes cuatro, vengan inmediatamente a presentar sus respetos a la reina!- gritó un poco enfadado Remus al ver el comportamiento nada serio de sus compañeros. Ron, Cedric, Seamus y Nott acudieron al llamado de su líder con cara desilusión al haber terminado su diversión.

-Lo siento mucho su Alteza, no sé que les ha pasado, usualmente no se comportan de esta manera- el castaño se disculpaba con Narcisa al tiempo que sus Mirmidones se reunían con él y con Harry- estoy seguro que algo que tomaron en el barco les sentó mal.

-Fue todo ese whisky que se tomaron ¬.¬- murmuró Harry lo suficiente mente alto para que Remus lo escuchara y le propinara un leve golpe en las costillas- auch!

-Ellos son parte importante de los Mirmidones- presentó Remus- el es Ron, segundo al mando, él es Cedric mi primo y ellos son Nott y Seamus que vienen como escolta de Harry.

-Es un placer conocerla Alteza- respondieron los cuatro al unísono al tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

-De nuevo siento mucho el comportamiento de mis hombres- se disculpó nuevamente el castaño.

-No te preocupes Remus, es normal, llevan toda la mañana en el barco –sonrió Narcisa.

-Disculpe que pregunte Alteza…

-Narcisa querido, pronto seremos familia.

-Gracias Narcisa –sonrió sonrojado el Líder Mirmidón- disculpa que pregunte pero creí que Sirius vendría a recibirnos.

-Pues sí, en efecto, él va a venir, dijo que iba a arreglar algunos detalles del ensayo con Blaise y que enseguida se reuniría con nosotros, aunque no se por qué se ha tardado tanto.

-Oh, ya veo- un poco de preocupación se hizo notar en los ojos de Remus, por lo cual Narcisa agregó inmediatamente.

-Estoy segura que ya no debe tardar, estaba muy emocionado por verte, así que, qué te parece si nos sentamos a esperar?

-Por supuesto Narcisa, ya debe estar por llegar- un rato después de sentarse el castaño sintió unos tirones en su túnica, los cuales trató de ignorar.

-Primo, hey primo- murmuró Cedric con carita de perrito a media morir, al tiempo que jalaba con más insistencia- primo, hey, primo, hazme caso Remus;.;

-Qué es lo que quieres Cedric? –respondió el castaño al tiempo que miraba a su joven primo con la ceja enarcada.

-Pues… verás –empezó el chico mientras Seamus le daba un golpe en la espalda para que continuase- estaba pensando, que tal vez, no sé, tampoco es obligación, pero podría ser…

-Ya dime! –gritó Remus desesperado para luego mirar con una sonrisa a Narcisa como disculpándose por su arrebato.

-Bueno, ya, podemos regresar a la playa? –soltó por fin el castaño.

-LARGO.DE.AQUI! –aceptó por fin Remus con cuya respuesta cuatro jóvenes instantáneamente desaparecieron rumbo a la playa. Remus suspiró aliviado por deshacerse de los fastidiosos Mirmidones por un momento, cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien volvía a jalar su túnica –y ahora qué?

-Puedo ir yo también? –pidió cierto moreno de hermosos ojos verdes.

-No lo sé Harry, no conoces aquí.

-Déjalo que vaya Remus, el calor lo amerita –sonrió la rubia con condescendencia. Harry simplemente le brindó una sonrisa de soy un ángel a Narcisa agradeciéndole para luego redirigir su mirada a Remus.

-Oh de acuerdo, ve…

-Yujuuu!

-Pero en la orilla! –inexplicablemente, Harry tropezó.

Una hora después, algunos de los guardias Slytherianos ya se habían acercado a los visitantes, Leandro, Marco y Carlo se encontraban charlando animadamente (Frine: cof cof coqueteando descaradamente cof cof), enfebrecidos por el calor del verano, con Seamus y Nott, ya que Ron al ver que se acercaban había abrazado a Cedric posesivamente, tomando por sorpresa al chico que estaba totalmente inmerso en la tarea de hacer un castillo de arena.

Harry, por otro lado, había logrado escapar de la mirada vigilante de Remus y se había ido a explorar algunos puestos de recuerditos que habían a lo largo del muelle (yui: mira Frine tienen malecón Frine: órale no traje dinero ;.;). Había recorrido ya varias tiendas cuando de pronto una en particular le llamó la atención, era una tienda que vendía una variedad de dibujos en los cuales se podía apreciar al más jóvenes de los Príncipes Slytherianos en diversas poses sexys junto con la leyenda "Vuelvan pronto!", de los cuales compró cuatro, no podía negar que Draco se veía MUY bien, y compró dos más del nuevo Rey con la frase "Estaré casado pero seguiré igual de guapo, regresen pronto!", ya que pensó que le agradarían a Remus.

-Hey chico- Harry se giró sobresaltado buscando a quien lo había llamado- chico, por aquí, veo que eres turista (yui: se le debe notar a leguas, jajajaja n.n Frine: mira quien habla, la que anda con su cámara y sus mapas hasta en su propia ciudad jeje yui: U¬.¬), dime, no te interesaría comprar uno de estos collares de concha marina, únicas en el mundo, solo se encuentran en Slytherin –Harry miró a su interlocutor y aquello que le ofrecía y no puedo evitar levantar una ceja atraído por la mercancía.

-Pues están geniales –dijo mientras miraba muy interesado uno de los collares- tú los haces?

-Sí claro, te gustan? – sonrió coqueto el vendedor al tener de cliente a tan apuesto joven. El comerciante tenía entre 20 y 25 años, de piel bronceada por el sol, unos bellos ojos verdes y el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros.

-Vaya, son geniales, eres muy hábil con las manos –afirmó SIN doble sentido el Gryffindoriano mientras analizaba los collares, y sobre todo, con inocencia al creer las palabras del mercader, ya que él no hacía los collares sino su madre con la que aún vivía- pero… qué te parece si me los llevo por dos monedas de plata? –sonrió Harry algo avergonzado mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, no tenía más que eso ya que Remus tenía su dinero. El joven rubio sonrió.

-De acuerdo –Harry extendió su mano para tomar la mercancía que le ofrecía el rubio pero éste la alejó con una sonrisa pícara- solo si me dices tu nombre –Harry se sonrojó.

-Se llama Harry y es Príncipe de Gryffindor –interrumpió una voz. Harry se giró hacia la voz con cara de "ya me encontró n.nU" mientras el vendedor abría los ojos impresionado y algo intimidado por la mirada que le dirigía el recién llegado.

-Remus! Vaya, que bueno verte, te compré recuerditos –sonrió Harry con inocencia.

-Aquí tienes muchacho –pagó Remus los collares- vámonos Harry –el castaño tomó al moreno de un brazo mientras que el ojiverde se despedía del rubio –creí que te había dicho que te quedaras junto a mí, espero la próxima vez sigas mis instrucciones Harry, o me veré obligado a amarrarte - amenazó el Mirmidón.

-Lo siento Remus –se disculpó el chico- yo solo quería conocer el lugar –el moreno puso cara de borrego a medio morir.

-Esta bien, no importa, solo no te alejes de mi vista, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al castillo -respondió el castaño con un movimiento de la mano como restándole importancia al asunto y reprimiendo una sonrisa por la cara de Harry.

-De acuerdo –sonrió el joven Príncipe al ver que había logrado librarse de ésta- Por cierto, te compré estos dibujos, pensé que te gustarían –dijo el chico mientras le entregaba al castaño los dibujos de Sirius.

-POR ZEUS!QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO!

A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?-Sirius, que se encontraba ya a pocos kilómetros de la playa, se alarmó por aquel ruido y se apresuró al encuentro de su amado- vamos Ángelus! (Frine: escena del zorro, yui: ¬.¬ no va a relinchar el caballo, ni esperes que Sirius ondee su larga cabellera al viento, Frine ;.;).

Sirius cabalgó lo más veloz que pudo, esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su encantador prometido. Cabalgó durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que pudo divisar la playa a lo lejos, y ahí, junto a un puesto de camarones, divisó la figura de su amado que extrañamente venía arrastrando algo, cuando se hubo acercado un poco más pudo ver que lo que Remus llevaba era al joven heredero de Gryffindor que se quejaba débil y amargamente.

-Por favor Remus ;.;- lloraba Harry- suéltame! te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer…

-Ya deja de quejarte Harry- dijo molesto el Mirmidón.

-En serio, creí que te gustarían los dibujos ;.;, ya déjame ir, yo no creí que….-y antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra más para que su tormento terminara puesto que su oreja estaba sufriendo, una visión llegó a sus verdes y hermosos ojos, algo que lo salvaría- mira Remus, es…es Sirius!

-No creas que con una mentira como esa te libraras de mi –le ignoró el ojimiel mientras lo seguía arrastrando.

-Pero si no te estoy mintiendo….ay…ay!- el castaño jaló con más fuerza al chico- te digo que es Sirius! en serio, no miento…ay…es Sirius!- tan insistente fue el moreno que Remus no tuvo otra opción que mirar hacia donde le señalaba Harry.

-Es verdad es…Sirius!- los ojos miel del castaño brillaron de la emoción.

-REMUS! Amor, ya estoy aquí!- el tiempo se volvió aún mas lento a medida que Sirius se acercaba a su prometido (yui: tipo de esas escenas de reencuentro entre dos enamorados nn Frine: u.uU ya saben mi opinión). Sirius se acercaba cada vez más a su lindo chico, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, desmontó elegantemente de su caballo y empezó a correr al encuentro de su amor. Por su parte, Remus se iba acercando lo más rápido que podía a su caballero de negros cabellos cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Remus, por favor suéltame!- gimoteó el ojiverde- si me sueltas estoy seguro que corres más rápido (yui: changos! Se me olvidó que lo tenia agarrado O.O Frine: si no te lo digo le arrancas la oreja a Harry. Siempre a tu rescate Harry! ;.;).

-Oh! Si, jeje lo siento- dijo el castaño para inmediatamente soltar al chico, que quedó tirado en medio de la playa mientras sostenía su adolorida oreja, y continuar con su desenfrenada carrera- Sirius! Te extrañe mucho!- el castaño había alcanzado finalmente a su adorado moreno de ojos grises.

-Yo igual te extrañe mucho amor!- Sirius abrazó fuertemente a Remus al tiempo que depositaba pequeños besos en las mejillas de Remus- no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! (Frine: pero que travesía mas larga, que acaso estaban corriendo en la cancha de los supercampeones o que?).

-Por qué has tardado tanto? Ya me estaba preocupando- Remus veía curioso a Sirius, realmente quería saber que había ocasionado que su futuro esposo hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.

-Pues, verás…-sonrió el Slytheriano- un poco después de abandonar la ciudad- empezó a explicar el chico- sabía que tenía que doblar a la derecha, pero…- dijo poniendo gesto pensativo- no sé como es que giré a la izquierda, y luego… volví a girar a la derecha, pero como ya estaba lo suficientemente perdido pedí indicaciones a unos niños que pasaban cerca de mí, se rieron de mi como quince minutos hasta que me explicaron y pues el resto ya lo sabes, después de todo ese largo recorrido… ¡heme aquí!

-Jajajajajajaja, ese estuvo muy buena Rey, jajajaja- los Mirmidones, que habían llegado al rescate de Harry, escucharon la increíble explicación de Sirius, pero al ser fulminados mortalmente por la mirada de Remus, decidieron que era tiempo de huir- creo que es tiempo de irnos, vamos Harry- ya estaban huyendo sigilosamente del lugar cuando al chico de ojos verdes se le ocurrió decir…

-Excelentes souvenirs Sirius! Te ves genial!

-Gracias! n.n yo siempre- dijo el ojigris poniendo cara de galán de novela- se hace lo que se puede.

-Sirius!-reprendió Remus- quieres hacer el favor de comportarte? y tú- dijo refiriéndose a Harry- aún no acabo contigo.

-Jejeje, creo que mejor me voy, me están llamando por ahí- y Harry salió huyendo en la misma dirección en la que lo habían hecho los Mirmidones. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Sirius le dio la bienvenida como se debe a su "recién" llegado prometido (yui: es decir, le plantó un beso de los buenos n.n jejeje), cuando se hizo necesario el oxigeno ambos se separaron (Frine: que original ¬.¬ yui: se hace lo que se puede n.n).

-Ya extrañaba eso- sonrió pícaramente el moreno- realmente lo extrañaba.

-Sí, yo igual- dijo un poco ruborizado el castaño- pero… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si, yo también lo creo, solo vamos a avisar a mi madre y a los demás y partiremos rumbo al castillo- ambos montaron en Ángelus y se fueron en busca de los demás.

Minutos mas tarde, todos se encontraban dentro del castillo (Frine: órale eso es rapidez, yui: debes tener en cuenta que solo Sirius se toma horas para llegar a la playa u.u).

-Bienvenidos sean a Slytherin- dijo el monarca con toda la diplomacia de la que era poseedor para luego mirar a los guerreros de Remus – Leonardo les mostrara sus habitaciones para que se refresquen y descansen- Sirius señaló a un hombre apuesto de mediana edad el cual condujo inmediatamente a los Mirmidones a sus habitaciones, Narcisa se excusó con sus invitados y fue rumbo a sus habitaciones a descansar- Remus, ejem –sonrió malicioso Sirius- tú "dormirás" en mi habitación, ya he pedido que lleven tus cosas. Harry- dijo el chico de ojos plata- yo te mostraré tu habitación, por favor acompáñanos.

-Muchas gracias Sirius- respondió el moreno al tiempo que admiraba el hermoso castillo de Slytherin- pero me gustaría, si es posible, conocer un poco el castillo.

-Por supuesto que sí Harry, eres libre de explorar por donde quieras. Dime, quieres que le pida alguien que te acompañe y te muestre el lugar?

-Eh…no muchas gracias, creo que puedo yo solo.

-Bien, entonces pediré que manden tus cosas a tu habitación, cuando quieras descansar pregúntale a cualquier sirviente y te conducirá enseguida.

-Esta bien, nos vemos después- y con pequeño ademán se perdió por los pasillos del castillo.

-Oye Sirius- murmuró el castaño- donde se encuentra Draco? - preguntó cuando se hubo asegurado de que Harry se encontraba lo suficiente lejos para no escucharlos-No sé si es buena idea que Harry vague solo por Slytherin.

-Realmente no lo sé, cuando lo dejé estaba en mi habitación, a lo mejor está con "Dragón" o con la Guardia Real. Pero no te preocupes, hablé con él y todo estará bien.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso, confío en ti y por supuesto en Draco –sonrió Remus.

-Ahora –sonrió pícaro el joven Rey mientras abrazaba al castaño y lo pegaba a su cuerpo- que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines? tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Me parece una buena idea -aceptó el castaño.

* * *

Después que los Mirmidones se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, que para desgracia de Ron tenían que compartir con Seamus y Nott (yui: pobre pelirrojo, jejeje, no pudo quedarse solito con Cedric. Hay que admitir que su lindo primo lo cuida mucho n.n Frine: Así debe ser, Cedric es niño bueno jeje), los valientes guerreros se dirigían a una de sus más importantes misiones: reunirse con la guardia real de Slytherin, a petición de Blaise.

- Estás seguro que este es el camino correcto Nott?- preguntó por decimotercera vez el chico de ojos castaños.

- Ya te dije que sí Seamus- respondió con fastidio el chico de cabellos castaños oscuros

- Vamos Teddy no te molestes, solo quiero asegurarme de que estamos por el camino correcto- respondió alegremente el joven de cabello arenoso al tiempo que rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Nott, que en ese momento lucía un leve color carmín en las mejillas.

- Teddy?- preguntó curiosamente Ron- por qué rayos te llama de esa manera?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

- Ron- el castaño que se encontraba a su lado reía divertido- no me digas que no sabes el nombre de Nott?

- El nombre de Nott?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo incrédulo al tiempo que abría muchos sus ojos- que acaso "Nott" no es su nombre?

- Jajajajaja- tanto Cedric como Seamus, que había soltado a Nott de improviso, reían al notar el asombro de Ron- lo elegiste como Mirmidón y no sabes cuál es su nombre? Jajajajaja eso sí que es gracioso- respondió Seamus a carcajadas acompañado por Cedric que tampoco había dejado de reír, logrando que el pelirrojo adquiriera un leve rubor en sus mejillas, en cuanto a Nott, digamos que su rostro no podía estar más rojo.

- Bueno, ya paren de reír- pidió el mayor de aquel grupo- por qué en lugar de burlarse no me dicen como se llama?

- Yo te lo diré- Nott intervino, dándose cuenta que sus dos amigos no pararían de reír en un buen rato- mi nombre es Theodore, Nott es mi apellido.

- Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?- cuestionó Ron- quiero decir, llegas y te presentas como si Nott fuera tu nombre, por qué no dijiste que te llamas Theodore?

- Acaso no ves como se burlan mis dos "mejores amigos", no quería que toda la tropa de Mirmidones se burlara también, es por eso que les pedí que lo mantuvieran en secreto, pero al parecer Seamus no dura mucho guardando secretos ¬.¬

- Jajaja, tienes que admitir que esta vez lo guardó por bastante tiempo (yui: dos meses es realmente mucho tiempo n.n)- se apresuró a decir un alegre Cedric, que ya había dejado de reír.

- Jejeje, ay mi querido Teddy- intervino Seamus que ya se había recuperado de su ataque de risa- yo creo que exageras con el asunto de tu nombre¿verdad que sí chicos?- preguntó buscando el apoyo de sus compañeros, al tiempo que volvía a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Nott, y al ver que sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza prosiguió- ves? ellos están de acuerdo conmigo, así que no creo que deba molestarte que los demás sepan tu nombre… yo creo que es muy bonito- esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que solo Nott, al que todavía tenia sujeto lo escuchara, éste como respuesta, se sonrojó un poco.

- No digas tonterías Seamus- respondió Nott tratando sonar disgustado, sin conseguirlo con mucho éxito, cosa que Seamus notó por lo cual una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Si tanto le disgusta que lo llamen por su nombre, por qué no se queja cuando Seamus le dice "Teddy"?- Ron se había acercado a Cedric diciendo estas palabras lo más bajo que podía para que los otros dos jóvenes, que seguían hablando entre ellos, no lo oyeran, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Cedric lo escuchara.

- Bueno... - Cedric puso un rostro pensativo, como si tratase de recordar algo- que yo recuerde, Nott nunca ha dejado que nadie lo llame por su nombre, todos lo conocen por su apellido, pero… de las personas que saben como se llama solo deja que Seamus lo llame de esa manera, supongo que porque se han llevado bien desde siempre… -después de una breve pausa, el castaño puso cara de conspiración y se acercó un poco mas a Ron para murmurarle algo- aunque yo sospecho que entre ellos dos hay algo mas… aunque nunca no han dado señas de tener una relación mas allá de la amistad.

- Mmm, ya veo- Ron se había quedado pensativo.

- Ya hemos llegado- la voz de Nott sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que observaba como el chico se detenía delante del cuartel de la guardia de Slytherin.

- Entonces qué esperamos?- dijo Cedric encaminándose a la puerta- es mejor darnos prisa, tenemos mucho que hacer- Cedric se apresuró a tocar la puerta, unos instantes después un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraban sujetos en una coleta abrió la puerta.

- Ah, ustedes deben ser los Mirmidones- Luca, que había abierto la puerta, les sonreía amablemente- pasen los estábamos esperando- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que entrasen.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Cedric devolviendo la sonrisa- vamos muchachos- dijo al tiempo que miraba a sus amigos y se adelantaba a entrar, al ver esto Ron se apresuró para estar a su lado, el había visto como algunos de los guardias que habían ido a recibirlos a la playa habían hecho "amistad" rápidamente con Seamus y Nott y pensó que lo mejor era no despegarse de su joven y apuesto novio (yui: algo sobreprotector el muchacho jejeje n.n Frine: oye, con tanto chico guapo en esta historia, uno tiene que cuidar a la pareja jeje).

- Seamus… espera- llamó de improviso Nott al chico que se había separado repentinamente de él para seguir el ejemplo de los otros dos Mirmidones.

- Qué sucede?- cuestionó Seamus viendo que su amigo se había quedado de pie sin moverse.

- Bien… es que yo quería…- Nott guardó un momento de silencio- bien… yo quería decirte que…- un pequeño rubor se estaba adueñando de sus mejillas, y se sorprendió al ver como Seamus se acercaba hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su oreja.

- No te preocupes Teddy- una pícara sonrisa se formó en su rostro- prometo no revelar tu pequeño secreto- después de decir esto Seamus se dirigió a la entrada del cuartel- qué esperas Nott?- dijo Seamus al ver como su amigo seguía inmóvil- apresúrate, no los debemos hacer esperar- agregó con una pícara sonrisa al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

- Sí, ya voy- Nott se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de resignación se hacía evidente en su rostro- _bueno, será mejor que hable con él luego, creo que como siempre no he escogido el momento adecuado para hacerlo…-_pensó resignado el chico de ojos oscuros al tiempo que entraba junto con el otro muchacho dentro del cuartel cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez dentro del lugar, los cuatro Mirmidones se encontraron con seis chicos que formaban parte de la Guardia Real de Slytherin, todos sentados en unos cómodos sillones, que alrededor de una mesa de madera, en la cual habían colocadas algunas bebidas (yui: cabe aclarar que no eran bebidas alcohólicas ya que se encontraban de guardia n.n jejeje Frine: que desperdicio de bar u.u pero no se escaparán de conocer su mercancía de calidad jeje), enseguida el chico que les había abierto la puerta les dijo que se sentaran donde gustaran, al tiempo que él lo hacía junto a un chico de negros cabellos, siguiendo su ejemplo los Mirmidones tomaron asiento, Ron y Cedric se sentaron juntos, ya que parecía que el pelirrojo había quedado pegado al castaño por algún tipo de hechizo, Seamus aprovechó y se sentó cerca de los dos soldados que había visto en la playa ese mismo día, con Nott sentándose no muy lejos de él. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, el chico de cabellos oscuros decidió hablar.

-Bien, ahora que estamos reunidos- Blaise fue el primero en tomar la palabra- considero que lo primero que debemos hacer es presentarnos- después de que todos los presentes asintieron prosiguió- yo me llamo Blaise, él es Luca- dijo al tiempo que señalaba al joven castaño que se encontraba a su lado, era el mismo que les había abierto la puerta- ese de ahí- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a uno de los jóvenes sentados a un extremo de Seamus- es Leandro.

-Encantado- respondió el aludido.

-A su lado está Marco- que se encontraba justo junto a Nott.

-Mucho gusto- dijo al tiempo que sonreía.

-Y ellos dos- dijo señalando a dos chicos que eran tan idénticos como dos gotas de agua, que se encontraban sentados el uno junto al otro- son Carlo y Bernard.

- Es un placer- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes- respondió el pelirrojo, que siendo el más grande del grupo y siendo el segundo al mando, consideró que era su deber presentar a sus hombres- si me permiten ahora, creo que es nuestro turno de presentarnos- dijo solemnemente- mi nombre es Ron, él es Cedric- dijo dirigiendo una pequeña mirada al joven sentado junto a él- el que se encuentra sentado a un lado de Marco es Nott y ese otro de ahí es Seamus.

-Encantados de conocerlos- dijo Luca- aunque… yo creí que ustedes los Mirmidones era un grupo aun más grande.

- Oh… pero sí que lo somos- intervino rápidamente Cedric- los demás se reunirán con nosotros un día antes de la ceremonia- explicó el chico- llegarán con los reyes de Gryffindor.

-Bien, entonces- Blaise había retomado la palabra- les voy a explicar el motivo por el cual los cité –miró a su audiencia que lo miraba expectante y continuó- hemos decidido realizar unas despedidas de soltero.

-Eso me parece perfecto!- dijo Seamus con una gran sonrisa- cómo lo vamos a organizar, es decir, donde lo podemos llevar a cabo?

-Nosotros nos hemos adelantado a eso- dijo Luca, sacando un pequeño plano y colocándolo al centro de la mesa, lo cual ocasionó que todos se acercaran- como pueden ver este es un pequeño plano del castillo, tanto en la parte este, como en la parte oeste, se encuentran dos habitaciones que tenemos la completa libertad de usar, ambas son del mismo tamaño, así que no importa cual elijamos de todos modos las dos son iguales.

-En ese caso, sino les molesta tomaremos la habitación que se encuentra en la sala este- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, en ese caso nosotros nos quedaremos con la del ala oeste- dijo Blaise- ahora con respecto a las bebidas, ustedes saben, la cerveza y lo demás- el chico hizo una pequeña pausa, en la cual observó rápidamente a sus compañeros, para asegurarse de que lo escucharan, y siendo así prosiguió- puesto que nosotros conocemos muy bien la ciudad creemos que es mejor que nos encargáramos de ellas, conocemos un bar- al decir esto sonrió en complicidad con los demás miembros de la guardia real- el Bar Bamboocha, ellos nos han, ejem, provisto en diversas ocasiones y estoy seguro que no nos fallaran en esta, jejeje (Frine: gracias yui ;.; le pusiste al bar el nombre que yo quería snif snif me siento realizada).

- Eso me parece perfecto- esta vez fue Cedric quien habló- entonces creo que es justo que nosotros nos encargásemos de la música.

-Pero no creen- intervino Leandro- que sería un poco tedioso el contratar músicos para cada fiesta?

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Nott dirigiendo su oscura mirada hasta donde se encontraba el chico- en nuestro reino se ha producido un ingenioso invento que nos permitirá prescindir de ellas.

- Y¿cómo se llama su maravilloso invento?- cuestionó Bernard.

- Reproductor de Cd's- dijo orgullosamente Seamus- es realmente muy efectivo, nosotros lo hemos usado ya en varias ocasiones y no nos ha fallado (yui: sabemos que es imposible que en esa época exista ese tipo de tecnología, pero si ya hemos hecho uso de algunos elementos fuera de época uno mas no perjudica, jejejeje n.n Frine: sobre todo en esta ocasión tan especial para amenizar dichas celebraciones jeje n.n).

- Así es- Nott prosiguió con lo que decía Seamus- hemos traído dos de pura casualidad y nos pueden servir para esta ocasión, y también bastantes discos para que no se pierda el ambiente en cada fiesta, de todos modos nuestro Rey ha dicho que traería unos cuantos Cd's más, le encanta la música.

-Muy bien entonces, creo que eso es todo- puntualizó Blaise- nos reuniremos nuevamente mañana para aclarar detalles y asegurarnos de que todo este listo.

-Bien- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie- entonces nosotros nos retiramos, estamos seguros que ustedes deben de estar ocupados y ya les hemos quitado parte de su tiempo.

- No te preocupes por eso Ron, ha sido todo por una buena causa- dijo Carlo riendo- nos veremos luego- después de despedirse de los Slytherianos, Ron, Cedric, Seamus y Nott, se dirigieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sirius y Remus decidieron dar una vuelta por el jardín, así que ambos decidieron, mas bien debería decir, que debido a insistencias de Sirius, fueran a la habitación a, digamos, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Una vez ahí el de largos cabellos se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, ya que por nada del mundo quería que lo interrumpiesen mientras se encontraba con Remus, y condujo a su ahora prometido hasta la cama donde ambos se recostaron, ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, Remus recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius, al tiempo que éste lo rodeaba con los brazos.

-Esto es lo que más extrañé- dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio- extrañaba el poder abrazarte de esta manera, el poder estar tan cerca de ti.

-Yo igual lo extrañé mucho, Paddy- el joven castaño se había levantado ligeramente depositando un beso en el cuello del de ojos grises.

-Mmmm, eso se siente bien-ante tal respuesta, el de dorados ojos volvió a repetir su pasada acción, agregando algunas caricias en el pecho de sus amado- eso es aún mejor…

-Y ten por seguro que va a mejorar- Remus se había levantado y puesto arriba de Sirius para depositar un apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Te dije que era una buena idea venir aquí- dijo el ahora rey de Slytherin una vez que Remus hubo abandonado sus labios, para ocuparse de llenar de besos todo espacio libre de prendas que pudiera encontrar- aah...una….aah….magnifica idea.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- dijo sin dejar de besar al moreno- te demostraré algunas de mis mejores técnicas- un tono pícaro se había hecho evidente en la voz de Remus, al parecer toda la pasión y el deseo contenidos estaban haciendo acto de presencia en ese instante.

-Ooooh Dios¡ Remus, no acabe duda de que eres un apasionado guerrero!

Cabe decir que lo que hicieron en ese instante demostraba lo mucho que se amaban y que en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro, así que decidieron dejar libres todas las pasiones y disfrutar libremente de su amor y pasión desenfrenada, por el tiempo que les fuera necesario, ya que bueno, el día es largo. (yui: yo llamo a eso v-i-t-a-l-i-d-a-d, aun no entiendo por que deletrear, pero jejeje es divertido n.n Frine: y tanto que te quejabas, y sí, son jóvenes y con muchas energías n.n).

* * *

Harry caminaba bastante distraído por los alrededores del castillo, había decidido salir a los jardines después de haber recorrido los pasillos del castillo sin encontrar nada divertido. Pasó cerca del cuartel de la Guardia Real y miró divertido como dos chicos gemelos discutían sobre algo de haberse encubierto en una guardia o algo así. Siguió caminando mientras comía la manzana que le había ofrecido en la cocina un sirviente muy servicial (yui: valga la redundancia ¬.¬ Frine: ¬.¬ me entendiste), un tal Dobías, donde había llegado por accidente, cuando de pronto, escuchó unas carcajadas provenientes de lo que supuso era un pequeño campo de tiro al blanco, y curioso como era, se dirigió hacia allá.

-Vamos Leandro, no te muevas- reía Draco divertido mientras sostenía un arco en sus manos, se inclinó y tomó una flecha del suelo- si te mueves no respondo de los resultados –se burló malicioso el rubio al ver la cara de nerviosismo del joven guardia.

-Por favor, Príncipe Draco, tal vez no sea buena idea –trataba de escapar Leandro con cierto temor en sus ojos negros- nunca había escuchado eso de colocar una manzana en la cabeza y dispararle una flecha para atravesarla.

-Acaso tienes miedo Leandro? –cuestionó un chico que se encontraba sentado un poco más allá junto a la entrada, Draco los había detenido cuando pasaban en su ronda para divertirse un poco. Conocía sus habilidades y sabía perfectamente que no les haría daño.

-No Marco, no tengo miedo –aclaró con la voz temblorosa el elegido. Draco sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Leandro, ese es el espíritu Slytheriano jeje –tomó su arco y preparó la flecha. Miró la manzana sobre la cabeza del chico castaño y se concentró. Cuando de pronto…

-Buenas tardes, Príncipe Harry –saludó Marco levantándose de donde estaba y haciendo una reverencia al ojiverde que se encontraba en la puerta del lugar mirando con interés lo que sucedía. Draco se distrajo solo un segundo pero fue suficiente, la flecha se disparó pasando a escasos centímetros de la cara de Leandro, quien sintió que hasta ahí había llegado, para luego perderse un poco más allá.

-Harry… -murmuró Draco mirando hacia la entrada, cuando un pequeño grito de dolor llamó su atención, retiró su gris mirada del Gryffindoriano y corrió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido tal lamento. Draco se acercó seguido de Marco y ambos estallaron en carcajadas al ver la escena frente a ellos.

-Vaya Luca, eso es mala suerte jajajaja –se carcajeaba Marco, cuando Leandro pudo reaccionar después de sentir la flecha rozarle, se acercó a su compañero y también rompió en sonoras carcajadas.

-No es gracioso ;.;–se quejó el joven –yo solo estaba recogiendo las espadas que se me habían caído (yui: ya me lo estropearon ;.;).

-Oh Dios Luca lo siento tanto! – se disculpó Draco aunque intentando contener la risa, se inclinó junto al joven, tomó la flecha entre sus manos y jaló para retirarla de salva sea la parte.

-Si la flecha no fuera de entrenamiento no hubieras podido sentarte en un buen tiempo –bromeó Marco mientras Luca se levantaba y frotaba su trasero.

-Aún así dolió ;.; -se medio quejó Luca.

-Será mejor que vayas a que te revisen Luca, por favor chicos –Draco miró a Marco y a Leandro- acompáñenlo y avísenme cualquier cosa- pidió el rubio.

-Por supuesto Alteza –respondió Marco para inmediatamente abandonar el lugar ayudando a Luca, junto con Leandro, a llegar hasta el médico. Inmediatamente el Slytheriano se giró hacia la figura en la puerta.

-Lamento haber interrumpido n.nU –se disculpó Harry apenado por lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes –sonrió el rubio. Draco sintió una gran emoción al ver a su chico de nuevo pero se controló perfectamente- son flechas de entrenamiento, no se lastimó, bueno, solo su dignidad- dijo mientras levantaba una flecha para que Harry la viera. Draco contemplaba al ojiverde con verdadera adoración pero previendo la incomodidad de Harry se giró y empezó a recoger las flechas tiradas en el piso- Espero disfrutes tu estadía en Slytherin. Es una gran temporada, llegan muchos turistas para disfrutar de las hermosas playas.

-Gracias… -Harry dudó pero se acercó a ayudar al rubio a recoger las flechas mientras lo miraba, una extraña sensación lo invadió al contemplarlo pero no supo reconocerla, Draco era muy bello, su piel blanca, su cabello rubio y esos ojos tan fríos pero a la vez tan profundos y enigmáticos, en definitiva no estaba enamorado ni sentía nada por él, pero no dudaba que pudiera llegar a sentirlo.

-No te molestes, yo las recojo –Harry dio un respingo por las palabras del rubio al sacarlo de sus cavilaciones –Hace cuanto llegaron? –preguntó el Slytheriano mientras guardaba las flechas en un carcaj.

-Hace unas horas, hubiéramos llegado antes pero tu hermano se perdió al ir a recibirnos.

-No es cierto –rió el rubio- de verdad se perdió? Jajaja.

-Por qué es tan divertido? – preguntó algo confundido el moreno- Digo, si me parece extraño que se pierda en su propio país pero…

-Pregúntale a Remus –rió divertido el rubio. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar una voz los interrumpió.

-Príncipe Draco, los caballos están listos –anunció Blaise desde la entrada –oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaba acompañado –se disculpó al ver al ojiverde.

-No te preocupes Blaise, enseguida voy –respondió el rubio, Blaise hizo una reverencia a ambos Príncipes y se retiró.

-Vas a salir? –preguntó curioso Harry.

-Sí, verás, debido al enlace de Sirius el pueblo, por tradición, realiza festividades una semana previa a la ceremonia y una semana después de ésta. Esta noche en particular los dueños de los viñedos abrirán el vino que cosecharon el día que Sirius nació para que un miembro de la familia acuda a dar su acuerdo o desacuerdo para que sea servido en la recepción, es el regalo que el pueblo hace, es una tradición de generaciones. Esta vez me lo han pedido y debo presentarme –Harry escuchaba con atención la explicación que Draco le daba.

-Vaya, es una tradición muy bella.

-Te… gustaría acompañarme? No tardaremos –sonrió nervioso el rubio ante la propuesta, deseaba que Harry aceptara, así podría pasar más tiempo con él.

-Sí, me encantaría, solo debo avisar a mi escolta –aceptó el Gryffindoriano deseoso de poder experimentar las tradiciones de otros pueblos, eso era lo que más le gustaba de viajar a otras tierras, el conocer nuevas culturas y tradiciones, aunque no podía negar que le encantaba la sensación que la compañía de Draco le proporcionaba.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ello, Blaise nos acompañará –Draco hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry le siguiera, el moreno dudó un momento pero terminó siguiendo al rubio y ambos se dirigieron a los jardines del castillo donde Blaise esperaba con dos caballos.

Después que Draco le avisó al general que Harry los acompañaría y de que trajeran un caballo más, los tres jóvenes partieron hacia la ceremonia del vino que se realizaba en las bellas costas de Slytherin. Debido a la oscuridad de la noche, el camino y el lugar de las festividades estaban iluminados por una gran cantidad de antorchas. Desde lejos, Harry podía escuchar la música y el gran barullo del pueblo que celebraba el enlace de su rey.

Harry iba en silencio mientras escuchaba a Draco ponerse de acuerdo con Blaise en lo que harían al llegar a la presentación, les escuchó decir algo de maniobra 24 o algo así pero no les entendió. Miró al rubio y se puso a pensar en como se había sentido antes de partir de Gryffindor, había pensado que se sentiría incómodo con la presencia de Draco pero no era así, al contrario, sentía una extraña familiaridad que le relajaba. También había pensado que Draco se sentiría mal con su presencia pero el rubio no daba muestra alguna de sentirse mal por el asunto de la amnesia, se veía tan tranquilo y controlado que Harry, en un fugaz momento que no supo de donde vino, pensó que tal vez, el amor que el rubio le había profesado tan vehementemente dos meses atrás antes de abandonar Slytherin, había disminuido o… tal vez desaparecido. Un sensación extraña lo invadió al pensar esto, algo que identificó como… tristeza?

-Draco –llamó Harry dudoso, Blaise se retrasó un poco para dar privacidad a la pareja- sobre lo que pasó hace dos meses…

-Lo siento –lo interrumpió Draco, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano- no quise molestarte con mis palabras –miró al ojiverde.

-No te preocupes por eso –sonrió el moreno suavemente mientras acariciaba la crin de su caballo -lamento mi reacción también, yo… bueno, ignoraba lo que había pasado –miró al rubio- te entiendo Draco, entiendo tu reacción –Draco dirigió su vista al frente, no podía mirarle, aún dolía pero ni una sola expresión o gesto develó su pesar- a pesar de que mi padre me contó lo sucedido aún no recuerdo nada, así que por ahora no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad, me gustaría que seamos amigos Draco, me gustaría conocerte y pues…

-Escucha Harry, voy a ser sincero contigo, te amo y mucho –Harry se sonrojó, aquel sentimiento de pesar desaparecía ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera inconsciente- y te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, seré paciente, como hasta ahora lo he sido –Draco sonrió y lo miró, plata y esmeralda volvieron a cruzarse con intensidad después de dos largos meses.

Minutos después llegaban al centro de la celebración, Draco le pidió a Harry que esperara un poco alejado para que pudiera mirar la ceremonia mientras él se dirigía junto con Blaise hacia una pequeña tarima. El camino hacia la tarima era franqueado por muchísima gente emocionada por tener al Príncipe entre ellos, mucha gente, en especial eufóricas jovencitas que trataban de tocar al rubio.

-TE AMO!

-QUIERO SER TU PRINCESA!

-DRACO!

* * *

Harry miraba de lejos, lo mismo solía pasarle en Gryffindor cuando salía a celebraciones. Miró como el rubio caminaba entre la multitud y como chicas e incluso chicos trataban de tocarle. Se removió incómodo, aunque no sabía por qué. Era normal no, a él le pasaba. Draco seguía sonriendo mientras saludaba a la gente, cuando de pronto alguien chocó con el moreno.

-Oh! lo siento –se excusó el joven que había chocado con Harry obligándolo a apartar su mirada de Draco.

-No te preocupes -sonrió Harry al joven que iba acompañado por otros dos chicos y tres chicas que reían y comentaban lo guapo que se veía el rubio Príncipe.

-Soy Ian- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano y estrechando la de Harry- no eres de aquí verdad? –preguntó–lo digo por el acento.

-No, soy de Gryffindor –respondió el ojiverde.

-Vaya! de donde viene el prometido del rey Sirius, eso es genial! –dijo una joven- yo soy Anne- los otros jóvenes se acercaron a platicar con el moreno- ellos son Alex, Marina, Theo y John.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry –se presentó el moreno.

-Pues bienvenido a Slytherin, debemos celebrar el enlace de nuestro rey jaja –Ian llamó a una mujer que pasaba cerca con unas copas llenas de vino, las tomó y le entregó a Harry una.

-Yo no…-trató de excusarse el joven ya que él no solía beber más que en celebraciones.

-Vamos, es el mejor vino –aseguró una de las jovencitas.

-Bien, de acuerdo –terminó aceptando el ojiverde.

-Por el rey Sirius! y su prometido, el guerrero Remus! –gritaron los jóvenes a coro, Harry levantó su copa y bebió… por los dioses! ese vino realmente era el mejor que había probado, bueno… tal vez, un poco más no le haría daño. Miró al rubio que casi llegaba a la tarima y de un trago bebió su segunda copa de aquel delicioso vino.

* * *

Por fin, después de unos cuantos minutos, Draco logró llegar a la tarima, un hombre de cabellos canosos y, a pesar de su edad, de complexión fuerte subió a la tarima llevando una bellísima copa de oro en sus manos, la gente guardó silencio.

-Príncipe Draco- habló el hombre- como representante de la familia real, el pueblo le presenta el vino, cosecha exclusiva para el enlace de nuestro nuevo rey, como un regalo de su gente junto con nuestras felicitaciones- Draco tomó la copa entre sus manos, la levantó y la bebió. Todos esperaban de manera expectante.

-Mi familia acepta con enorme deleite este valioso ofrecimiento de su pueblo –sonrió el rubio mirando al hombre- el vino más exquisito que he probado! –la gente rompió en aplausos y vítores satisfechos con la respuesta de su príncipe. Inmediatamente un grupo de bailarines presentaron al Príncipe Slytheriano un par de danzas rituales para agradecer su presencia.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Draco saludó nuevamente a todos los presentes y se dispuso a retirarse pero algunos hombres lo detuvieron para acordar la entrega y la cantidad de vino que sería necesaria, así que mando a Blaise a buscar a Harry y hacerle compañía ya que le preocupaba que anduviera solo. Blaise fue enseguida. Quince minutos después, Draco logró librarse y fue en busca de Harry pero no podía hallarlo, hasta que al llegar detrás de un montículo de arena cual va siendo su sorpresa al encontrarlo y verlo sumamente entretenido con un grupo de jóvenes y jovencitas que reían y bailaban alegremente, Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó a Blaise que miraba la escena algo alejado y con gesto preocupado.

-Blaise, qué sucede?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Lo siento Alteza, acabo de encontrar al Príncipe y me parece que él está…-pero no pudo terminar puesto que fue interrumpido.

-Espera aquí. Harry! –llamó el rubio, el ojiverde dirigió su mirada algo desenfocada a la fuente de la voz que le había llamado.

-Hola Draco! –dijo el chico misteriosamente eufórico.

-Harry –lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó de los demás chicos que se encontraban en igual o peor estado y no lo habían reconocido, evitando con esto tener que firmar más autógrafos- estás ebrio?

-Yo… noooo… solo probé el vino y… es muy… bueno... me siento como mareado jajaja.

-Tomaste vino? –cuestionó Draco.

-Si! brindamos… por Sirius y Remus! Jajajaja.

-Por los dioses, no solo estás ebrio sino totalmente embriagado –se lamentó el rubio- cuánto tomaste?

-Creo que… ah… -frunció el ceño intentando recordar- creo que cinco copas jeje –dijo mostrando dos dedos.

-Escucha será mejor que nos vayamos –Draco hizo una seña a Blaise, tomó a Harry del brazo y ambos se dirigieron en busca de los caballos.

-Lo siento Alteza –decía el general- cuando lo encontré ya estaba así –dijo el ojiazul mirando a Harry que no podía ni caminar.

-No te preocupes Blaise, no es tu culpa, simplemente no está acostumbrado, nuestro vino es más fuerte que el de Gryffindor – sonrió Draco y decidió tomar a Harry en brazos.

-No creo que pueda mantenerse sobre el caballo –dijo Blaise mientras miraba como Harry se empezaba a quedar dormido en los brazos de Draco.

-Tienes razón, lo llevaré conmigo en Dragón, tú lleva al otro caballo –Draco subió al caballo y con ayuda de Blaise subieron al moreno para inmediatamente acomodarlo en sus brazos, una vez listos emprendieron el regreso al castillo.

Mientras avanzaban, Draco no pudo evitar mirar al chico entre sus brazos, se veía tan bello durmiendo, tan tranquilo, hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera para seguir sintiendo su aroma, su respiración acompasada sobre su cuello, su simple presencia que lo embriagaba.

Sin embargo, minutos después llegaron al castillo y cuidadosamente lograron alcanzar al pasillo de la habitación de Harry, Draco sabía que si Remus les descubría seguro lo culparía de haber emborrachado al moreno y lo asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente, además de que ya era muy tarde. Y para su mala suerte, justo cuando casi llegaban a la recámara de Harry, Remus hizo acto de presencia apareciéndose por un pasillo.

-Blaise, es Remus, toma a Harry, voy a distraerlo –ordenó el rubio mientras el general se escondía con Harry en brazos tras una armadura que adornaba el pasillo.

-Draco? –preguntó Remus que regresaba a su habitación con un vaso de agua en la mano al ver aparecer al rubio del lado contrario de donde él venía.

-Hola Remus! Que bueno tenerte de regreso –sonrió el rubio para acercarse al castaño y darle un abrazo que fue enteramente correspondido por el Mirmidón.

-Me alegro de verte, muchacho, regresas de la ceremonia del vino? Sirius me platicó.

-Si bueno, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero déjame decirte que tendrán un vino exquisito para la ceremonia, en fin, luego te cuento, me imagino debes estar cansado por el viaje, será mejor que vayas a descansar –sugirió el rubio.

-Claro, tienes razón –sonrió el castaño reprimiendo un bostezo- bueno Draco, entonces te veo mañana en el ensayo, además, si Sirius despierta y no me ve capaz y arma un escándalo, ya lo conoces.

-Jaja, claro, que descanses.

-Tú igual deberías, te noto un poco nervioso debe ser por todos los preparativos- Draco sonrió.

-Algo hay de eso –aceptó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, que siendo un Slytherin no era muy buena, pero como Remus estaba mas dormido que despierto no lo notó.

-En fin, buenas noches- se despidió Remus para dirigirse de regreso a su habitación. Draco miró hasta que lo perdió de vista y le hizo una seña a Blaise.

-Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró con alivio el joven Príncipe, el general solo rió- Gracias Blaise, ve a descansar, lo voy a acostar.

-Bien Príncipe, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Blaise – tomó a Harry y lo levantó en sus brazos. Entre su inconciencia, Harry se abrazó al cuello del rubio respirando con satisfacción el aroma de Draco, el cual solo se estremeció al sentir el aliento del Gryffindoriano en su cuello.

El rubio logró llegar a la puerta, la abrió y entró cerrándola tras de sí. Se acercó a la cama y depositó con suavidad al ojiverde pero no pudo levantarse puesto que los brazos de Harry seguían fuertemente sostenidos a su cuello. Trató de soltarse cuando el chico se giró con fuerza y derribó al rubio sobre la cama para dejarlo boca arriba y con el moreno sobre su pecho y muy cómodo al parecer.

-Dragón… -murmuró entre sueños el moreno, el rubio lo miró confuso y fue un impulso el que lo invadió, acercó lentamente su rostro al de Harry, pudo percibir su aliento tibio en sus propios labios, sentir incluso la humedad que desprendían los labios del ojiverde, tan cerca, casi rozando sus labios… solo un poco más… su respiración acelerándose ante la emoción de volver a sentir al chico entre sus brazos… Harry… pero se detuvo. No podía hacerlo, no era justo para Harry, estaba dormido y con amnesia, no sería de mutuo acuerdo, no podía aprovecharse de esa forma, el rubio suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

* * *

La mañana llegó esplendorosa al reino de Slytherin y el día "E" se acercaba (Frine: E de enlace jajajaja yui: u.uU). Eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Remus abrió los ojos, viendo que aun era muy temprano decidió volver a tratar de dormir, tarea que le fue imposible, ya que al estar tan ocupados la noche anterior, se olvidaron de cerrar las cortinas y un insistente rayo de luz de sol le impedía lograr su objetivo, vencido finalmente decidió que era mejor tomar un baño, _bueno, ya que estoy despierto no veo por que no aprovechar_ pensó el joven castaño, al tiempo que se quitaba las sabanas y se ponía de pie, se estiró para desperezarse, cuando de pronto recordó algo, muy importante para él al parecer: no llevaba nada de ropa puesta. El motivo, pues, la noche anterior hizo mucho calor según él, por lo cual decidió dormir sin ropa (yui: OH MY GOOD¡ O.O ahora realmente puedo morir en paz Frine: MY HONEY REMUS! O.O). En un desesperado intento por cubrirse tiro de la sabana, nadie sabe quien puede estar mirando, después de jalar una de las sabanas de la cama entró rápidamente al baño, pero no se dio cuenta, ya que iba bastante deprisa, que había un baúl cerca y chocó con él, lo cual supongo debe ser doloroso (Frine: como no tienes idea ;.;).

Ay¡ me lleva el….- gritó Remus- ¿quién rayos colocó eso ahí?- se quejó el adolorido castaño.

-Remus¿por qué gritas?- el de mirada gris se había despertado por el ruido y girado a ver a su chico- que no ves que trato de dormir?- se quejó aún adormilado.

-Lo siento amor- se disculpó Remus- es que he tropezado con este baúl y no tienes idea de cómo duele- explicó el chico- ahora vuelve a dormir, te despertaré luego.

-No importa cielo- dijo poniéndose finalmente de pie- una vez que me levanto no puedo volver a dormir, ibas a darte una ducha?

-Eh?- Remus de repente, parecía estar completamente en otro mundo- disculpa qué has dicho?

-He dicho que si te vas a dar un baño- repitió el moreno- qué te sucede? pareces distraído.

-Es que…bueno…es que tú estás…- ahora un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del castaño- estás desnudo (yui: estoy en el cielo O.O Frine: yo ya estuve ahí pero es bueno regresar O.O).

-Ah¡ jejeje vaya- dijo algo sorprendido el soberano de Slytherin- no me había fijado- el moreno se acercó sensualmente hasta Remus- bueno, ya que estoy así, que te parece si aprovechamos y tomamos una ducha juntos- Sirius que ya se había acercado hasta el castaño lo abrazaba por la cintura, Remus devolvió el abrazo envolviendo al moreno con las sabanas (yui: ;.; por qué? Si yo era tan feliz antes ;.; Frine: es normal jeje no lo quiere compartir, yo no lo haría… ¬.¬ y menos contigo yui: . ).

-Me parece una excelente idea- dijo al tiempo que besaba esos apetitosos labios y jalaba a su chico al interior del cuarto de baño.

Una vez ahí, Sirius despojó a Remus de lo único que lo cubría (es decir, la sabana), y se alejó un momento para abrir el agua, una vez hecho esto volvió a su labor de besar y brindar caricias a su amado castaño. Cuando la bañera estuvo lo suficientemente llena, cerraron las llaves, Sirius entró primero, para después guiar a Remus quien se sentó entre las piernas del primero, así permanecieron un rato en silencio abrazados.

-Oye Sirius- llamó el castaño.

-Dime amor¿qué sucede?-cuestionó el aludido.

-No estás nervioso? -dijo Remus con un leve sonrojo, el cual Sirius no notó ya que no podía ver su rostro debido a que Remus le daba la espalda.

-Te refieres por estar aquí contigo?- preguntó algo inseguro.

-No, claro que no- respondió dándose la vuelta para poder mirar dentro de esos grises ojos que Sirius poseía- por la boda, no te sientes nervioso por la ceremonia?

-Pues…- Sirius dirigió su vista hacia el techo, para de nuevo ver dentro de los ojos dorados que lo miraban expectante- he de confesar que sí, me siento algo nervioso, pero también me siento muy feliz, porque sé que ahora nada podrá separarnos.

-Sirius- murmuró el castaño, para luego depositar un beso en los labios de su amado moreno- te amo.

-Yo igual te amo Remus- dijo para besar de nuevo esos dulces labios.

Después de haber permanecido ahí, por casi una hora, ya que habían ocupado un poco el tiempo en todo menos en bañarse… bien, una vez que por fin Remus decidió que habían permanecido mucho tiempo dentro de la tina, ambos se dieron un rápido baño y salieron ya completamente vestidos a la habitación (yui: realmente a mi ya me hicieron muy feliz al levantarse como Dios los trajo al mundo así que no me quejo n.n Frine: si pudieras quitar esa cara de… emocionada n.n me asustarías menos). Una vez ahí, se dieron cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde (digamos que eran como las 9 de la mañana) y como aún no habían desayunado y tenían que ir al ensayo de la boda, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a desayunar, para luego descansar un rato y dirigirse por fin al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia dentro de dos días.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al salón, se encontraron con todos los Mirmidones y parte de la Guardia Real, junto con Harry y Draco, quienes estaban muy concentrados platicando con Blaise y con Ron, y en el preciso momento en que ambos cruzaron las puertas todos guardaron silencio, Sirius y Remus los miraron extrañados, pero enseguida para guardar las apariencias un poco, uno de los tantos que se encontraban ahí habló.

-Y como amanecieron?- una amable sonrisa se divisó en el rostro de Ron.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió enseguida Remus- y ustedes estuvieron cómodos?

-Sí, la habitación que eligió el rey Sirius es muy cómoda y bastante espaciosa- manifestó esta vez Cedric.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado- dijo Sirius que en ese momento estaba comiendo un poco de fruta, más bien era mucho de una sola, así es adivinaron, uvas u.u- y les ha gustado el reino?- todos los Mirmidones asintieron- y Harry, que tal tu recorrido del día anterior?

-Excelente –miró de reojo a Draco y se sonrojó- muchas gracias por preguntar Sirius, he recorrido casi todo el castillo.

-Me alegro mucho que te gustara- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de introducir otra uva en su boca- aunque aún están haciendo algunas cuantas reparaciones, tú sabes, calculamos que en una semana más estará completamente restaurada- en ese instante Sirius iba a tomar otro racimo de uvas, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien más las estaba jalando.

-Sirius, creo que esas uvas son mías- dijo Draco, que en ese momento estaba tan ocupado comiendo sus propias uvas que no había dicho casi ninguna palabra, los demás comensales miraron la escena divertidos- podrías soltarlas?

-Creo hermano mió, que esas uvas me pertenecen- dijo sin perder ni una pizca de su tan amable tono que había usado hasta el momento.

-No, son mías- alegó el rubio estrechando sus ojos en una mirada peligrosa que fue correspondida inmediatamente por Sirius. Se amaban, pero las uvas eran las uvas jeje.

-Eh…. Sirius- el castaño, que se encontraba a un lado de Sirius, temiendo que este empezara una discusión por las uvas, inmediatamente buscó la forma de arreglar el problema- mira, aquí hay más- y entregándole un racimo agregó- dale esas a Draco.

-Oooh¡ muchas gracias Remus- dijo al tiempo que soltaba las uvas que en ese instante peleaba por obtener, tanto el rubio como el moreno sonrieron satisfechos.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Draco y sonreír, el rubio se veía muy tierno comiendo sus uvas. El Príncipe Slytheriano levantó en ese momento su mirada y la cruzó con la del ojiverde para inmediatamente sonreírle, Harry bajó su mirada sonrojado. Draco lo había atrapado mirándolo. Pero simplemente era imposible no hacerlo. Qué le estaba sucediendo? Bueno, no estaba enamorado del rubio, pero tenía que admitir y reconocer que el chico le gustaba… y mucho, tal vez… con el tiempo, podría enamorarse de él.

Así continuó el desayuno, bastante calmado y con las pláticas de todos acerca de lo diferentes que eran ambos reinos, sobre todo en las estructuras, igual hablaron de varios temas más, como técnicas de combate y de diversas competencias que se habían llevado a cabo unas cuantas semanas atrás. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, se levantaron y se dirigieron rumbo al salón ceremonial, en el cual, los estaban esperando Severus y Narcisa para dar inicio al ensayo, ellos habían desayunado más temprano para arreglar algunos detalles con la florista contratada para el evento. Pero antes de salir, y aprovechando que estaban solos, Harry detuvo a Draco.

-Qué sucede Harry? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Solo… quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, no pensé que el vino fuera tan fuerte, no me acuerdo ni de cómo llegué a mi habitación pero supongo que tú me ayudaste –dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, estaba muy avergonzado por haberse emborrachado –espero no haber hecho nada vergonzoso…

-No te preocupes, solo te quedaste dormido- después de esperar por algún tiempo, Draco había logrado escabullirse de la recámara de Harry, claro que por él se hubiera quedado ahí, pero sabía que cuando el moreno despertara se armaría un huracán si él seguía allí. Como sea, había llegado a su habitación donde apenas tocó la cama cayó profundamente dormido hasta que fue despertado para el desayuno por Luca ya que necesitaban hablar con él-además, no fue nada, era eso o dejarte ahí pero no me hubiera gustado ver la reacción de Remus.

-Jaja seguro, veo claramente tu preocupación por mí –dijo irónico con una hermosa (Frine: y coqueta, aunque no lo admitiría concientemente ¬.¬) sonrisa- será mejor que nos apuremos o Remus y Sirius nos mataran –el rubio asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la sala designada para el ensayo.

* * *

Después de llegar al salón destinado a las ceremonias reales, todos tomaron sus posiciones, y una vez que Severus les explicara como iba a transcurrir la ceremonia, desde donde iban a entrar los novios, el lugar de los padrinos y de que se acordara que los contrayentes escribirían sus votos, lo único que resto fue hacer una prueba rápida.

-Bien, una vez que ambos están parados frente al altar- explicaba Severus- yo preguntaré¿quién entrega a éste hombre?

-…..

-Dije, quién entrega a este hombre?- repitió Severus

-Harry, eso te toca a ti- dijo apresuradamente Cedric que estaba a su lado.

-Ah sí, yo lo entrego- respondió rápidamente el chico.

-Solo espero que eso no suceda el día de la ceremonia- dijo en un susurro Severus- después de eso, Su majestad y su prometido, procederán a decir sus votos, primero Su majestad y luego el joven Remus - cuando todos y cada uno de los presentes asintieron, Severus se apresuró a proseguir- se entregaran los anillos, yo concluiré las ceremonia y ustedes se dispondrán a salir, los seguirán los padrinos de ambos y así se dará por terminada la unión.

Una sonrisa se podía ver en los rostros de la pareja que se uniría en matrimonio dentro de dos días, el ensayo por fin había terminado y todos se disponían a dirigirse al comedor para almorzar, cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente.

-Buenas tardes! –todos los presentes se giraron para mirar hacia la puerta.

-Papá? –cuestionó Harry incrédulo mientras miraba a los recién llegados.

-James? –Remus se separó un poco de Sirius para mirar mejor hacia la puerta.

-Así es! Ya estamos aquí jajaja.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Lily.

-Papá, que bueno que llegaste! –Harry corrió a abrazar a sus progenitores.

-Veo que adelantaron su llegada, me alegro mucho, sean bienvenidos –intervino Sirius, tanto él como Remus se acercaron a saludar a los monarcas de Gryffindor. Narcisa igualmente se acercó a saludar e inmediatamente se puso a platicar con Lily para ponerse de acuerdo y salir de compras.

-Me alegra que llegaran, me imagino que no han almorzado así que por qué no pasamos al comedor?- ofreció Narcisa.

-Excelente, muero de hambre –afirmó James con una sonrisa- por cierto Remus, los Mirmidones llegaron con nosotros y ya se están instalando.

-Excelente, los visitaré más tarde.

-Entonces no se diga más, a comer! –sonrió el rey Gryffindoriano.

* * *

Y mientras las familias reales de Slytherin y Gryffindor charlaban y bromeaban en el comedor y sobre todo, ajustaban los últimos detalles para la gran celebración, en otra parte de Slytherin una nueva reunión se efectuaba. Un gran escándalo se podía escuchar en el cuartel de la Guardia Real.

-No Ron, no creo que esa música sea buena -se quejaba Seamus por vigésima segunda ocasión.

-Podemos poner la que yo había dicho –Nott se había acercado a la discusión.

-La música se va a quedar como habíamos propuesto y se acabó –sentenció Ron.

-Pero Ron! –se seguía quejando Nott- tus gustos son anticuados, los gustos de la juventud de ahora son otros.

-Acaso me están llamando viejo! –el rostro de Ron empezó a tornarse del color de su cabello logrando poner nerviosos a los jóvenes Mirmidones.

-Noooo! –trató de excusarse Seamus- era broma, jeje, tu música esta muy IN jaja, eh… nos llaman por ahí –y Seamus salió corriendo seguido de cerca por Nott. Ron solo sonrió y murmurando un "nunca falla" se alejó a acomodar los vasos y platos.

-Hey! – entró de pronto Luca- la cerveza ya viene en camino, y nos hicieron un gran descuento por ser clientes frecuentes jeje.

-Genial! – sonrió Leandro- la cerveza es lo más importante y que mejor cerveza que la del Bar Bamboocha jajaja.

-Por supuesto, para un borracho como tú jajaja –se burló Bernard.

-Y mira quien habla –interrumpió Carlo- no quiero tener que recordar lo que sucedió en tu descanso la semana pasada hermanito.

-Mejor lo dejamos así jeje –aceptó Bernard.

-Chicos, calma –pidió Blaise que traía bolsas con la botana.

-Como van los salones Blaise –cuestionó Ron.

-Listos, no te preocupes, solo falta llevar la comida, los barriles de cerveza y vino y la música que es lo que vamos a hacer justo ahora.

-Bien, todo está listo, ahora –Ron sonrió mientras todos se acercaron a la ventana con rostros maliciosos mirando hacia el castillo- solo falta esperar el momento jajajajaja- empezaron a reír todos con rostros maliciosos.

-Y… de qué se ríen? o.O –preguntó Marco desde la puerta con interés mientras tomaba el agua de un coco, ya que acababa de llegar. Sobra decir lo que recibió por ser tan inoportuno.

* * *

La tarde estaba esplendorosa, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte y una deliciosa brisa refrescaba el ambiente. Remus y Sirius se encontraban paseando tranquilamente por los jardines del castillo tomados de la mano y disfrutando la compañía del otro.

-Vaya, esto es tan hermoso –aseguró Remus con una sonrisa tonta en los labios (Frine: ya saben, de esas que llaman de "enamorados" yui: como si ella nunca hubiera puesto esa cara ¬.¬ Frine: jamás se me comprobará jaja).

-Lo sé, es perfecto, tú, yo y la belleza y tranquilidad del hermoso paisaje –Sirius jaló a Remus y lo abrazó.

-Sirius tranquilo –rió divertido el castaño.

-Un beso cariño, solo uno.

-No lo creo, luego no te puedo controlar.

-A no? –Sirius miró malicioso a su prometido.

-Ni se te ocurra –advirtió el Mirmidón alejándose del moreno con una sonrisa divertida, sabía lo que intentaría su chico.

-Si no me das un beso por la buena, entonces será… por la mala! –Sirius atrapó al castaño y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No jajaja Sirius jajaja basta no jajaja –Remus trataba de escapar de los brazos de su amado.

-Me darás un beso ahora? –preguntó el Slytheriano mientras aumentaba las cosquillas.

-No jajaja ok de acuerdo jajaj pero para jajaa ya no… puedo más –el moreno se detuvo y abrazó a Remus más cerca.

-Bien, estoy esperando.

-Siempre tan… impaciente –murmuró Remus mirando a los ojos a su prometido, se acercó lentamente y justo cuando sus labios se encontrarían con los de Sirius, un sonido proveniente de un lugar cercano a ellos llamó su atención- qué fue eso?

-Que fue… -pero no pudo terminar de preguntar. La guardia Real y los Mirmidones se acercaban corriendo en tropel y con un gran escándalo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Ahí están!- gritó Seamus.

-A ellos! –gritó Bernard también.

-Pero qué? –Remus y Sirius estaban tan sorprendidos que no alcanzaron a reaccionar hasta que se vieron arrastrados en direcciones contrarias.

-A donde me llevan? Remus! –gritó Sirius desesperado mientras los Guardias Reales lo llevaban al lado oeste del castillo.

-Sirius! –gritaba Remus- Ron, qué sucede? A donde vamos?

-Ni siquiera te lo imaginas muajajaja.

Y ambos escandalosos grupos se perdieron en el castillo, la mejor noche estaba a punto de estallar. Lo último que se escuchó en los jardines fue un memorable grito de:

-DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO!

**Que emociòn! la boda se acerca y tendremos unas despedidas de solteros loquisimas con las cuales esperamos que se diviertan tanto como los protagonistas. en este capitulo podemos ver que Harry ya esta un poco mejor pero aun nos sabremos como terminara todo, asi como surge una nueva incognita con respecto de uno de los personajes, pero pronto sabremos en que terminara, jejejejeje, ah! es cierto, c****omose daran cuenta, el capitulo es un poco largo, pero la verdad por mas que tratamos de reducirlo pues no pudimos, jejejeje, asi que pues espero que no les moleste, y bueno como dije anteriormente al parecer habran dos o tres capitulos mas, eso si un poco mas cortos pero igual de interesantes y divertidos que los anteriores. Nos veremos pronto!**

**yui the vampire & Frine**


	23. Que noche la de anoche y el enlace

**Hemos vuelto! Y esta vez será la última, muajajajaja, si queridas lectoras (Frine: o lectores, uno nunca sabe n.n yui: si bien continuando con lo que estábamos u.u) hemos llegado al último capitulo de esta grandiosa historia (Frine y yui: ;.; ;.;), estamos muy felices porque por fin hemos llegado al final, pero también muy tristes, porque esta historia nos ha dejado muchas cosas buenas, nos hemos divertido a morir escribiéndolas, pero también hemos llorado, cuando nuestros niños han sufrido, y con todo hemos esperado que hayan disfrutado la historia desde el principio hasta el final, pero antes de terminar con esta despedida, las dejamos con el este capitulo 23.**

**Capitulo 23. Que noche la de anoche y el tan ansiado Enlace**

La noche ya cubría con su manto la hermosa y reconstruida ciudad de Slytherin a dos días del día "E". La tranquilidad reinaba en la ciudad en donde las personas descansaban para recuperar la energía perdida en los preparativos del enlace y para prepararse para el trabajo del día siguiente. En las afueras del castillo, sólo se vislumbraba a algunos miembros del ejército de Slytherin realizando las rondas que en realidad les correspondían a ciertos miembros de la famosa Guardia Real. Entrando al castillo, nos topamos con el mismo panorama, pero… hay algo fuera de lo común, algo que rompe el ambiente de paz. Siguiendo hacia el ala este, nos fijamos en que ciertos sonidos provienen de una habitación (yui: jejeje, lo que es la gente curiosa, pero estoy segura de que se mueren por saber que está pasando ahí dentro n.n Frine: Uy y que lo digas, lo he esperado por mucho tiempo n.n).

o.O

Atravesamos una enorme puerta de madera con hermosos grabados y nos sorprendemos al mirar su contenido. Los Mirmidones se encontraban alegremente bebiendo y escuchando la música seleccionada por cierto chico pelirrojo, y para ser sinceras, la fiesta, que era el motivo de la reunión, aún no estaba muy animada (yui: basta imaginar que música sería u.u, Frine: imagínate algo de principios de los ochenta pero en esa época u.uU), pero a pesar de eso, todos se encontraban muy alegres, esto debido a todo el alcohol consumido. Varios grupos estaban esparcidos por el salón y conversaban animadamente, Remus se encontraba en una mesa platicando con Ron, Cedric y Harry mientras degustaban una deliciosa copa de vino, los demás Mirmidones se dedicaban a recordar anécdotas de batallas pasadas. Pero de pronto, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a nada más y nada menos que al rey James.

-EL REY JAMES YA ESTA AQUÍ!- gritó de improviso el Monarca llamando la atención de todos los presentes, momento que aprovechó Nott para cambiar la música. Todos sabían lo que pasaría.

-Y CÓMO DICE PADRE!- gritó un entusiasmado Harry con vaso de cerveza en la mano (Frine: dicen que mezclar no es bueno pero ni modo, ya verá mi lindo moreno las consecuencias mujajaja), una canción bastante rítmica llenó el ambiente de pronto, la cual el rey James comenzó a cantar, acompañado por todos los Mirmidones que le hacían coro.

-Quiero mover el bote (x3) le gu'ta!

-Mueve!- corearon los Mirmidones y Harry, por supuesto. El gran rey Gryffindoriano se movía con un ritmo espectacular, llevaba un coco sujeto en la mano derecha, una corona hecha de hojas de palmera y una falda que hacia juego con la corona, enseguida se subió a una mesa y empezó a animar la fiesta, los Mirmidones se reunieron al centro. musicamadagascarquiero mover el bote.mp3

-Quiero mover el bote (x3) le gu'ta! - James seguía cantando y bailando, y como si todo estuviera planeado, Ron, Cedric, Nott y Seamus se le unieron, usando faldas de hojas de palmera y bailando al ritmo que marcaba la música (yui: si! A bailar! n.n Frine: mueve, mueve así así yeah!).

-Mueve!- volvieron a gritar los Mirmidones, y en esta ocasión incluso Remus había gritado, ya que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos que había salido de su asombro, ocasionado claro está, por ver a su amigo en esa condición, pero como ya estaba bastante "alegre" decidió unirse a los demás.

-Quiero mover el bote (x3) le gu'ta!- repitió de nuevo el rey.

-Mueve!- corearon de nuevo los Mirmidones.

-Quiero mover el bote (x3) le gu'ta!- en esta parte de la canción, tanto Harry como Remus, fueron arrastrados por Cedric y Ron para bailar con ellos, y claro, gracias al alcohol que corría por sus venas, no fue difícil convencer a ninguno de los dos.

-Mueve!- corearon de nuevo.

-Todas las nenas del mundo, su rey James ya e'ta aquí –decía el Monarca de manera "sexy", al parecer no era solo agua de coco lo que su coco contenía .- amo a todas las nenas que les gusta mover el cuerpo, cuando mueven el cuerpo, lo mueven lento y suave y sexy ¿ok, elemental, sin maquillaje ni más, belleza genuina que aturde a los hombres (x2), nena, físico genial espectacular físico perfecto estupendo principal (x2), nena, dulce y linda ven es tu movimiento suave como el mar, mi nena, ven con fuerte pasión es tu movimiento suave como él, mi nena, dulce y linda ven es tu movimiento suave como el mar (x2), nena!. Quiero mover el bote (x3) le gu'ta

-Mueve! –gritaban los Mirmidones que bailaban al ritmo de la música, algunos ya trepados en las mesas y con la inhibiciones totalmente en extinción.

-Quiero mover el bote (x3) le gu'ta.

-Mueve!- con esta última parte coreado por los Mirmidones dio fin al gran espectáculo que había iniciado el rey James, y con Ron lejos del CD player, Nott y Seamus hicieron de las suyas colocando música más animada.

Por todo el lugar se podía escuchar música de tipo electrónica, todos los presentes bailaban animadamente, saltaban y se movían al ritmo de la música, algunos que eran grandes bailarines habían empezado a bailar break dance, luciendo de manera maravillosa, entre ellos se encontraban Bill y Charlie, dos chicos pelirrojos bastante apuestos, los demás hicieron espacio para que ellos hicieron sus complicados movimientos, Seamus que ya estaba bastante borracho, quiso probar también ese estilo de danza, pero lo más que consiguió fue un buen golpe y hacer el ridículo, claro que en el estado en el que estaba no se percató absolutamente de nada (yui: imagínense en que estado se encontraba O.O). De nuevo la música cambió, esta vez era una del famosísimo grupo conocido en Gryffindor como: Village people, ya que era conformado por puros hombres que trabajaban en una villa del hermoso país de Gryffindor. Ron, Nott, Harry, Bill y Charlie estaban vestidos de diferentes formas y bailaban al ritmo de macho man.

-Siii! Ese es mi hijo, demuéstrales como bailas hijo!- gritó un entusiasta James, aún con su corona de palma en la cabeza y su coco en la mano (yui: qué rayos le pondrán a esas bebidas? Frine: jaja no sé pero si me voy a divertir así lo quiero probar n.n).

-Macho, macho man!- cantaban los cinco hombres al tiempo que bailaban, fue toda una demostración de talento, los demás bailaban también, estando atentos de no perderse ni una parte del baile que realizaban sus compañeros y su futuro rey, aplaudían y gritaban, no había duda, gracias al rey James, la fiesta había dado un giro de 180°, al terminar de bailar los chicos hubo aplausos por parte de los demás.

La música cambió una vez más, ahora se podía escuchar el ritmo de una cumbia y una voz que empezaba a cantar. musicami dulce niña-kumbia kings.wma

-CHIQUILLO TE QUIERO!- era Remus que después de unas cinco o seis copas más ahora se encontraba en un estado peor que el de hace una hora y media atrás (yui: O.O), ahora Cedric, Seamus, Jared, Nicolás, y Scott (estos tres últimos Mirmidones recién llegados de Gryffindor ya que acompañaron a los Monarcas), eran los que bailaban al ritmo de la cumbia detrás de Remus al tiempo que hacían los coros- Vas a ser mi dulce niño, jeje. Ya lo ves estoy, tan loco por ti. Cuando te veo venir. No sé ni que decir. Y no encuentro la manera de decirte, lo que siento, que tengo un nudo por dentro, que de amor me estoy muriendo. Ya lo ves yo voy, siempre detrás de ti, para ver si tú al fin, te fijarías en mi, pero no encuentro el camino, para que tú estés conmigo. Más lo tengo decidido, voy a ser más que tu amigo. Ya te lo tengo advertido, lo tengo bien decidido, yo te voy a enamorar, conmigo tú vas a estar. No quieras disimularlo, si en mi también has pensado. Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo…

(Cedric, Jared, Nicolás y Scott)

(Na Na Na Na Na)

Mi dulce Sirius (Na Na)

Tú me fascinas (Na Na)

Por tu sonrisa, por tu mirada linda

Y así, con el futuro consorte real cantando y los demás Mirmidones festejando y bailando a todo lo que daba su cuerpo, nos alejamos un poco de este lugar (yui: pero por qué? si yo me estaba divirtiendo ;.;, Frine: jaja no te imaginas lo que viene, te vas a divertir aún más muajaja n.n), para ser precisos al ala oeste del castillo en donde, al cruzar una puerta, nos encontramos con un panorama similar pero con la distintiva característica Slytherin.

o.o

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO YEEHHHHHH! –gritaba la multitud (Frine: léase la Guardia de Slytherin y Draco, obviamente, Severus se había logrado escapar y acompañaba a las reinas en su tour por la ciudad).

-Jaja, soy el mejor! –Sirius bajó el ENORME tarro de cerveza ahora vacío y sonrió satisfecho de su hazaña.

Prácticamente, ya todos los presentes estaban muy "happies", por decirlo de algún modo, de los 5 barriles de cerveza solo quedaba 1 y de los 4 de vino, solo dos seguían a salvo. Blaise y Luca estaban muy entretenidos en un rincón, Leandro, Marco y Carlo veían como Bernard mezclaba una copa de vino y un tarro de cerveza y luego se lo bebía ante la cara de asco y diversión de los testigos de tal "hazaña". Otros guardias bailaban en un rincón o conversaban animadamente, se escuchaban frases como "yo te quiero" o "sabes que somos hermanos" entre otras, y cada una de ellas con un memorable "acento borracho". Una nueva melodía empezó a sonar complementando la característica atmósfera de un bar (Frine: o cantina jeje sería una mejor descripción).

Si en una rosa estás tú

Si en cada respirar estás tú

Cómo te voy a olvidar?

Cómo te voy a olvidar?

Si besando la luz estás tú

Rezando una oración estás tú

Cómo te voy a olvidar?

Cómo te voy a olvidar?

Sirius miró a su hermanito sentado en una mesa con la vista perdida en su vino, así que decidió acercarse lo más derechamente posible, o lo que le permitía su visión, una vez que decidió cual de los tres Dracos era el verdadero, se sentó junto a él.

-Vamos Draco –decía Sirius- alégrate.

-Estoy alegre Sirius, no lo ves ;.; -respondió el rubio con sus sentidos más obnubilados que de costumbre agobiado por la canción.

-Uy sí, se nota ¬.¬ mejor tómate otra copa de vino, aunque no entiendo como no te gusta la cerveza, y relájate un rato, quieres?

-Nop –una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro- Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer –dijo decidido, se levantó tambaleándose un poco y se paró (Frine: bueno, intentó quedarse parado).

-Draco? –cuestionó Sirius. El rubio no respondió, solo sonrió.

-Querido hermano –el "acento borracho" en todo su esplendor, la música se detuvo y todos los miembros de la Guardia Real sonrieron también, sabían lo que vendría, y sobra decir que lo esperaban con ansia- sabes que te queremos y te mereces lo mejor –Sirius estaba confundido, pero no opuso resistencia cuando fue arrastrado hacia el centro del salón y fue acomodado en una silla – y es por eso, que esta noche tan memorable, y directamente desde el Bar Bamboocha, llega para alegrar la despedida de soltero del rey Slytheriano, el único e inigualable… -las puertas se abrieron y todos miraron hacia allí con expectación- Rafael.

Una suave música inundó el ambiente (Frine: Wicked Game de Chris Isaac para ser más exactos n.n) y por la puerta hizo su aparición la representación carnal de un Dios Griego, el perfecto Adonis. Todos en la habitación contuvieron la respiración ante semejante imagen. Un HERMOSO, GUAPO y VARONIL hombre y con un cuerpo EXTREMADAMENTE bien modelado entró a la habitación llenando con su magnetismo la estancia. Llevaba puesta una armadura portándola con verdadera gallardía. Sirius (Frine: al igual que todos y cada uno de los presentes, y lo que su estado embriagado les permitía) miró al joven frente a él. Tenía una piel deliciosamente bronceada, sus piernas fuertes y musculosas sobresalían bajo la túnica, el pecho ancho y torneado, los brazos antojablemente tocables con los músculos justo en el lugar indicado, y para complementar, un rostro absolutamente perfecto, labios carnosos, nariz perfilada, unos hermosos ojos azules muy claros, cejas espesas y varoniles y un sedoso cabello negro y lacio enmarcando su rostro, sin dejar de lado aquella mirada de profundo deseo y seguridad en sí mismo. Era, como decirlo… simplemente un dios! (Frine: yui llama a una ambulancia, no lo voy a soportar O.O CÓMPRAMELO, yui: completamente en las nubes O.O).

Radio, de un tal Robbie Williams, al parecer una gran estrella en Gryffindor, empezó a sonar cuando el Adonis llegó al centro del salón, música previamente elegida por Rafael. El moreno de fuego puro empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música sabiéndose observado (Frine: cof cof morboseado cof cof yui: O.O Frine? Frine: si? yui: POR TODOS LOS DIOSES MANDAMELO A MI CASA, MUAJAJAJAJA DE AHÍ NO SALE… VIVO) y deseado por todos los presentes, era su trabajo y era el mejor, la estrella principal del Bar Bamboocha, el sueño de todos los gustosos de un buen hombre (Frine: y hasta de los que no ¬¬), nunca hacía trabajos a domicilio, pero era para el rey, no se podía negar y no es que quisiera hacerlo. Conocía a su público y sabía lo que les gustaba, recordaba con diversión las escapadas de los entonces jóvenes príncipes cada fin de semana y las parrandas que se armaban, y ni que decir de la Guardia Real, sin duda leyendas del Bar Bamboocha.

Sus propias manos recorriendo su cuerpo con suavidad mientras eliminaba aquel exquisito atuendo que adornaba su cuerpo a la perfección, pero que sin duda, estorbaba la sublime visión, pero ahora, la armadura ya no era un estorbo. Se movió por entre la multitud, su cuerpo siguiendo el compás a la perfección, Blaise le tapó los ojos a Luca cuando Rafael se acercó a ellos, obviamente arrancando una protesta del joven guardia. La estrella del Bar Bamboocha, sin duda, era el mejor en el negocio, solo había que verlo moverse y ver la reacción del público, Bernard y Carlo babeaban sin siquiera percatarse de ellos, y Marco bebía de un tarro hace mucho tiempo vacío.

Después de su recorrido, Rafael se acercó a Sirius y colocó sus manos en sus hombros mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus caderas ondeando seductoramente acaparando la mirada del público. Su cuerpo solo era cubierto por la túnica, una de color blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus duros muslos (Frine:- oh, por todos los dioses!). En eso, Draco se acercó y le pasó un tarro lleno de cerveza a Rafael. Este le sonrió dándole las gracias, Draco se apartó para mirar, ésta era la mejor parte (Frine: y por lo que había costado tanto, aunque yo MUY gustosa lo pagaba jeje O.O yui: ya somos dos… o tal vez más de dos n.n).

Rafael le dio a beber un poco de cerveza al moreno de asombrados ojos grises para luego arrodillarse entre las piernas de Sirius y colocar el tarro en sus manos, el joven rey lo miró un momento aturdido, debido al alcohol y el sensual baile, para luego reaccionar y sonreír. Rafael cerró los ojos y arqueó su espalda tirando ligeramente su cabeza para atrás, era el momento del GRAN final. Sirius vació lentamente la cerveza en el cuerpo de Rafael haciendo que la túnica se pegara a su cuerpo delineando cada uno de aquellos montículos de carne llamados músculos. Sin poder evitarlo, todos contuvieron la respiración. No había ALGO debajo de esa bendita (Frine: y afortunada O.O) túnica (yui: (dando un gran suspiro) Dios! por un momento se me olvido respirar u.u).

Minutos después, todos los hombres en aquella habitación parpadearon aún anonadados, hasta que por fin lograron reaccionar, Rafael se había marchado momentos antes mientras reía suavemente ante la reacción de su público, por eso siempre cobraba por adelantado n.n. Una nueva música empezó a sonar y todos volvieron a respirar y a rellenar sus copas o tarros, según la preferencia.

-Feliz despedida de soltero Padfoot –murmuró Draco una vez que estuvo junto a donde se encontraba sentado Sirius mientras le extendía otro tarro de cerveza- sabía que te gustaría.

-Gracias Dragón, una gran idea, nuestra última parranda juntos, tal como la primera –respondió el moreno con un suspiro y una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

-Y aún no termina –dijo divertido el rubio- preparen el lodo! –gritó Draco e inmediatamente Marco y Leandro pusieron manos a la obra.

Lo que sucedió después… lo dejaremos en el misterio, no queremos traumarles y que nos demanden jeje, así que a poner a trabajar sus imaginaciones.

u.u

A la mañana siguiente (yui: bueno, no muy de mañana ya que después de la noche anterior, ninguno de los Mirmidones o de la Guardia Real podía ni siquiera pararse, y la mayoría tenía una buena resaca. Es más, disfrutaron tanto de la fiesta que ninguno de ellos se había retirado a su habitación), todos y cada uno de los guerreros se encontraban tendidos en el piso o encima de alguna mesa durmiendo. Que por qué están juntos? No lo sabemos, en algún momento de ambas celebraciones ambas fiestas se unieron (Frine: me parece que fue cuando se quemó la túnica de Luca y Nott quería besar a Demonio 4 n.n yui: imagínense la que se armó n.n), pero para eso, tanto Harry como Draco, James y Sirius ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, solo Remus no había podido escapar. El primero en despertar fue Seamus, quien a su vez despertó a Nott que se encontraba cómodamente dormido sobre su abdomen.

- Rayos!- se quejó Seamus- mi cabeza me esta matando ;.;

- No solo a ti- dijo un molesto Nott- podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de gritar?

- Ya cállense los dos- dijo Blaise desde algún punto de ese gran salón- no ven que aún es temprano?

- Temprano?- cuestionó Luca al tiempo que dirigía su vista a una de las ventanas de la habitación para luego abrazarse aún más a Blaise- pero si el sol ya está bastante alto, calculo que serán como las doce u.u

- Oh Dios!- exclamó Cedric- muero de hambre!

- Aaaay!- se quejó un chico de cabellos rojos- dejen de gritar que no ven que a todos nos duele la cabeza!

- Lo siento Ron- se disculpó Cedric para luego abrazar a Ron- me pregunto si tendrán algún remedio en este castillo para la resaca.

- Por suerte así es, su excelencia Severus tiene unos remedios muy buenos- intervino Bernard- no sabes como me mata la cabeza, juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer! ;.;

- Vaya!- exclamó Seamus- Que noche la de anoche!- dijo al ver que todos sus compañeros se encontraban igual o peor que él.

- Sí, no hay duda fueron grandes fiestas- dijo Carlo con una sonrisa para inmediatamente arrepentirse de haber reído.

- Oigan, dónde esta Remus?- preguntó de repente Cedric.

- No lo sé, probablemente se haya levantado más temprano y haya decidido ir a su habitación.

- Oh no! Debemos buscarlo- el castaño se había levantado apresuradamente- es de mala suerte ver al novio 24 horas antes de la boda!

-Tienes razón –concordó Luca- Su alteza debe estar en su habitación, nos quedan un par de horas para separarlos.

-Lo haremos- concordó Seamus- pero antes hay que buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza (yui: yo te apoyo Seamus ;.; aaay mi cabeza! . Frine: cállate yui, que me está matando la cabeza! . , qué fiesta!).

¬.¬

Remus caminaba casi como un zombi por el castillo, se había levantado temprano debido a que el piso donde se había encontrado acostado apenas unos cuantos minutos antes era bastante incómodo y su espalda le suplicaba que buscase un lugar mas cómodo, y que otro lugar podría serlo si no la cama que compartía con su prometido, y en esos momentos, el castaño solo quería llegar a su habitación y acostarse, le dolía todo, en especial la cabeza, ya había tenido resacas antes pero ésta resultaba ser la ganadora, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el recuerdo más claro que tenía era el de James con una falda hecha de palmas, pero pensó que no podía ser posible, bueno, eso pensó hasta que se topó con el rey que aún llevaba puesto su atuendo de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Remus n.n

-Buenos días su alteza- dijo el ojimiel sorprendido- qué hace despierto tan temprano?

-Oh, jejeje, voy rumbo a mi habitación, creo que es necesario descansar un poco después de lo de anoche, jejeje- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón -Remus trataba inútilmente de contener una sonrisa- pero no ya se había retirado?

-Sip, pero Harry y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta y luego todo fue borroso y confuso y… decidimos ir por otro coco a la ciudad n.n. Bien Remus, te dejo, estoy muy cansado y solo quiero dormir.

-Lo mismo digo su alteza o.O- respondió el castaño, había algo raro pero tal vez otro día lo averiguara. Después de que ambos se despidieran, Remus siguió con su camino, mientras que el rey James se iba en la dirección contraria- ahora sí que lo he visto todo, jejeje - pensó divertido el castaño.

Remus prosiguió con su recorrido, hasta que divisó su destino, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba su adorada cama, cerró la puerta, dio unos cuantos pasos y se recostó, inmediatamente se quedo dormido. Unas cuantas horas después, Remus despertó, ya se sentía un poco mejor y la cabeza le dolía menos, pero lo peor fue cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su cabeza, recordándole todo lo que había hecho, el pobre guerrero Gryffindoriano no se podía creer que había estado bailando y cantando toda la noche, era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento, así que decidió darse una ducha, cuál viene siendo su sorpresa al descubrirse él mismo con una falda hecha de hojas de palma, no quería ni recordar en que momento se la había puesto, así que sin más se metió al baño, donde permaneció durante bastante tiempo.

-Que baño más relajante- dijo el castaño mientras se secaba su cabello- ahora creo que iré a comer algo, me muero de hambre- no hubo ni siquiera dado algunos pasos lejos de la habitación cuando se encontró con su amado prometido, el cual no tenía un muy buen aspecto- Sirius pero qué te ha pasado? Y ese lodo?

-Mejor te digo lo que no me pasó- dijo sujetando fuertemente su cabeza.

-Pensé que ya estarías aquí? –cuestionó- Blaise me dijo que te retiraste con Draco de la fiesta antes de que éstas se unieran.

-Se unieron? Vaya, nos lo perdimos n.n

-Sirius –una ceja levantándose con advertencia.

-Si bueno, Draco y yo fuimos a… bueno, ya sabes… n.n

-No, no lo sé, pero tampoco quiero saberlo.

-Sí bueno, jeje, pero dime amor, a dónde te dirigías?

-Iba a comer algo, pero puedo esperar- dijo con cara de preocupación viendo como el de cabellos negros sujetaba su cabeza- quieres que te acompañe al cuarto?

-Siiii!- gritó entusiasmado el soberano del reino de la serpiente, cosa de la que luego se arrepintió ya que le empezó a doler la cabeza aún mas- maldita sea! mi cabeza me esta matando.

-Te la puedo cortar si quieres- sonrió el castaño.

-O.O

-Era broma amor n.n.(yui: que bromitas hace este Remus ¬.¬) Por que no tomas un baño, estoy seguro que eso te ayudará- sonrió el de ojos miel alegre de que a él ya no le doliera tanto la cabeza -y después podemos ir a comer algo, estoy seguro que eso hará que te sientas mejor.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- concordó Sirius y se dirigieron rumbo a la habitación- mmm, creo que tengo unas pociones que me dio Severus para estos casos en uno de los cajones, supongo que será buena idea tomar una- Remus simplemente asintió.

Una vez que entraron Sirius se metió al baño, mientras que Remus buscaba los frascos que Sirius le había dicho, una vez que Sirius hubo salido del baño, buscó su ropa y se cambió ya le había empezado a dar hambre y estaba seguro que Remus ya no aguantaría mas, así que tomó la poción que el castaño le ofrecía y se fueron rumbo al salón comedor. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar (Frine: más bien almorzar. porque francamente comer a las tres de la tarde ya no se considera desayuno) ambos se dirigían de nuevo a sus habitaciones, faltaba menos de un día para el enlace, por lo que decidieron que sería mejor descansar un rato, estaban ya en camino a su destino cuando se toparon con unos cuantos Mirmidones y algunos chicos de la Guardia Real que no tenían muy buen aspecto que digamos.

-Ron, qué sucede?- preguntó el castaño al ver, que el chico pelirrojo y los demás les bloqueaban el paso hacia su habitación.

-Pues verás Remus, hay un pequeño problema- dijo el chico.

-Problema? de qué se trata?- esta vez era Sirius el que preguntaba.

-Pues verá su majestad, la cuestión es que usted no debe ver a Remus antes de la boda, usted sabe, son tradiciones.

-Pero… pero yo quiero estar con Remus- el moreno había sujetado fuertemente la mano de su prometido- y nada lo va a impedir muajajaja.

-Eso está por verse- respondió una voz en tono amenazante.

-Draco! No lo puedo creer! tú también estás en esto?

-Lo siento hermano, pero tú sabes, tradiciones son tradiciones- respondió el apuesto rubio al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja- bien, no hay tiempo que perder, adelante- dijo mirando a los Guardias y Mirmidones presentes.

-A ELLOS!- dijo una voz al fondo, y en un parpadeo, Remus era arrastrado en una dirección, mientras que Sirius era llevado en otra (Frine: jaja esto se está volviendo muy frecuente n.n yui: y que lo digas n.n Frine: al igual que tu frase ¬.¬ yui: u¬.¬).

-Sirius!- gritaba el castaño extendiendo las manos en vano tratando de alcanzar al amor de su vida- déjenme, Sirius! ;.;

-Remus! ;.; - llamaba el moreno, tratando inútilmente de escapar de sus captores- suéltenme, Remus!

-Lo siento su majestad pero así son las cosas, además solo será durante… 24 horas jajaja –dijo Ron divertido.

-Pero yo quiero estar con Remus ;.;- se lamentaba el chico de largos cabellos mientras era llevado a lo largo del pasillo.

n.n

Después de haber separado a los novios en honor a las antiguas tradiciones, tanto los Mirmidones como los jóvenes de la Guardia Real, se habían pasado la tarde vigilando que ninguno de los dos se escapara para poder ver al otro, cosa que resultó bastante difícil, ya que ambos hacían hasta lo imposible por poder salir de su encierro, Remus incluso había tratado de hacer una cuerda con las sabanas cuando no lo estaban viendo para poder salir por la ventana, pero desistió rápidamente al darse cuenta que le faltaban, cuando menos, diez sabanas para poder llegar al piso con vida, Sirius por su lado, trató de usar uno de los pasadizos del castillo, pero para su mala suerte, Draco se le adelantó haciendo fracasar sus planes. Finalmente, y después de mucho esfuerzo, ambos habían acordado que, más bien fue por idea de Harry que se había unido al complot cuando Draco le contó lo que ocurría y que llegaba hasta ese momento debido al efecto de los cocos que le había invitado su excepcional padre, que si querían comunicarse podían mandarse mensajes, y ya que fue el joven heredero al trono Gryffindoriano el de la idea, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que él fuera el que llevara los mensajes, claro está que al comunicarle esto a Sirius, lo primero que hizo fue escribir algo dedicado rápidamente a su chico y lo mandó con el primero que cruzó sus ojos, es decir Draco (yui: pobres niños, haciendo papel de mensajeros n.n), así se pasaron la mayoría de la tarde hasta que tanto Draco como Harry decidieron ponerse en huelga, la gota que derramó el vaso fue el último mensaje enviado por Sirius que decía "tengo hambre, tú no?", así que concluyeron pasear por los jardines, no sin antes, recomendar a los guardias de cada prisionero vigilarlos aún más debido a su nuevo estado incomunicado.

n.nU

-Vaya –decía el rubio con un suspiro de fastidio- esos dos son un caso.

-Jajaja, lo sé, pero es difícil para ellos estar separados – Ambos chicos caminaban por los jardines, ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las luces de las antorchas poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse tanto en el castillo como en la ciudad. Lentamente llegaron a la parte derecha del castillo en donde se encontraba un mirador adornado con bellas flores de hermosos colores y fragancias embriagadoras que Draco quería enseñar a Harry ya que ofrecía la hermosísima vista de la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Después de subir, se sentaron en una banca que estaba muy cercana a ellos y contemplaron el paisaje en silencio por un rato.

-Hace una hermosa noche, no lo crees? –cuestionó el moreno mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado con una enorme y hermosa luna llena iluminando tan bella ciudad y tan bella pareja.

-Sublime –susurró el rubio mientras su mirada se fijaba en la perfecta figura de su acompañante.

Draco miró al moreno junto a él y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante su belleza, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios… Harry miró al rubio al sentir su mirada sobre él y se sonrojó ante la intensidad con la que el Slytheriano lo miraba. Draco, al percatarse de la incomodidad de Harry, desvió su mirada con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Entonces fue el turno de Harry de admirar a su compañero, Draco era muy bello, divertido, cariñoso y… bueno, era perfecto, no dudaba que antes de perder sus recuerdos lo hubiera amado más que a su vida. Miró su semblante y pudo ver su dolor al tenerlo tan cerca y no poder demostrarle cuanto le amaba y le necesitaba, así que armándose de todo su valor, la característica de los Gryffindorianos por excelencia, y poniendo a un lado su nerviosismo, levantó el rostro del rubio con una mano, quien lo miró confundido, y lentamente se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos.

Draco se sintió en el cielo después de tanto tiempo, tomó el rostro del moreno con suavidad acercándolo aún más a él sintiéndose inundado de su esencia, el beso fue suave, tierno, el rubio depositó en él todo el amor que sentía por Harry haciendo estremecer al joven Gryffindoriano. Poco a poco se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, Harry avergonzado por su impulso pero sumamente satisfecho y Draco completamente extasiado, pero pronto se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento Harry, yo… -el rubio se levantó y le dio la espalda al moreno, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, en cierto modo se había aprovechado de Harry.

-Draco, no te preocupes… –sonrió el ojiverde con ternura al ver la reacción del rubio pero el joven Príncipe Slytheriano le interrumpió.

-No, no puedo, no quiero obligarte a algo a lo que aún no estás listo… perdóname, será mejor que me vaya.

-No Draco, espera! –Harry se levantó con rapidez e intentó detenerlo, pero el rubio ya iba bajando del mirador bastante aturdido.

Harry lo dejó ir comprendiendo su reacción, el rubio quería protegerlo y dejarlo decidir por sí mismo si quería estar con él, proporcionándole el tiempo necesario, pero lo que Draco no sabía, es que, a pesar de no recordar lo que había pasado en la ya famosa batalla de Slytherin, Harry ya había decidido que quería estar con él, y pronto se lo demostraría de manera contundente.

u.u

La mañana del día "E" por fin llegó y lo hizo de manera esplendorosa, todo el mundo corría con los últimos preparativos para tan grandiosa celebración. Que si las flores por aquí, que los músicos por acá, los ajustes a los vestidos de las reinas, en fin, el castillo y toda la ciudad era un caos total. Pero eso sí, nunca antes se había sentido tanta felicidad compartida por tantas personas. Los invitados de otros reinos empezaron a llegar, resaltando entre ellos la reina Carol de Ravenclaw junto con su hija Hermione, las cuales, llegaron a Slytherin con el general Víctor Krum, prometido de la hermosa princesa, en sus últimos días como general y líder de su ejército, quienes fueron conducidos inmediatamente a sus habitaciones para descansar del viaje.

Sirius estaba histérico en su habitación con los últimos preparativos, muerto de nervios y deseando más que nunca ver a su prometido. Draco intentaba calmarlo cuando no se perdía en sus pensamientos sobre la noche que había compartido con el bello príncipe Gryffindoriano. Draco pensaba en lo bien que se sintió cuando Harry lo besó, había sido perfecto, borrando todo el dolor de aquel pasado, pero sabía que tendría que darle tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos, por nada del mundo quería presionarlo, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Blaise y Luca también ayudaban pero no podían evitar reírse de la cara de Sirius cada vez que se daba cuenta que faltaba menos tiempo para la ceremonia.

En otra habitación, Remus estaba sentado en un sillón totalmente pálido de los nervios, era verdad que era el mejor guerrero y que era muy valiente, pero una cosa era la guerra y otra MUY diferente casarse (Frine: aunque algunos dicen que es lo mismo jeje n.n). Estaba muerto de nervios ya que una vez casado tendría que hacerse cargo de los deberes del consorte del rey, para lo cual sería instruido por Narcisa sobre el protocolo, leyes del Slytherin y por su puesto la historia. Sobra describir la cara de Remus al enterarse de esto. Harry trataba de tranquilizarlo alegando que no era tan difícil, a lo que Remus había respondido que era fácil decirlo al haber sido educado desde que nació, solo que para eso Harry ya no le escuchaba, puesto que su mirada estaba en el horizonte y sus pensamientos en cierto rubio.

Por fin, la hora de la ceremonia había llegado, ya todo estaba listo y en su lugar gracias principalmente a Narcisa y su mano de hierro en esos asuntos, era una excelente anfitriona, y con la ayuda de Lily que se había ofrecido encantada, ya que se sentía la consuegra, las cosas estuvieron aún mejor.

n.n

Todos se encontraban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, el lugar se encontraba majestuosamente adornado con detalles dorados y plateados, de los grandes ventanales entraba una luz que hacia que los adornos brillaran iluminado el lugar de una manera casi mágica, habían arreglos florales en lugares específicos, las hermosas flores le daban a todo el lugar una elegancia inimaginada y su dulce y suave aroma inundaba el ambiente.

Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado momento, en el que Sirius y Remus unirían sus vidas, Severus, quien oficiaría la ceremonia, tomó su lugar en el centro del altar, Sirius entró unos minutos después de él con su hermosa madre del brazo, para colocarse inmediatamente al lado izquierdo del Primer Ministro, sus padrinos se situaron en seguida a un lado suyo. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Ron, Cedric y por último Harry, quien era seguido por la atenta mirada de cierto rubio, la música comenzó a sonar, y ahí, parado en medio de las puertas, se encontraba el ser mas hermoso que Sirius había visto en su vida. Vestido con una hermosa túnica blanca estaba Remus, quien era llevado por James hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, esperándolo ansiosamente, Sirius. Una vez que se hubo colocado junto al rey Slytheriano, Severus dio inicio a la ceremonia.

-Quién entrega a este hombre?- preguntó el de oscura mirada.

-Yo lo entrego- contestó un muy sonriente James, el cual, dio un fuerte abrazo al castaño para después ir a ocupar su lugar junto a Lily.

-Estamos aquí reunidos este maravilloso día, para llevar acabo la unión de estas dos personas que se aman, que tras un largo camino para estar juntos, pueden por fin unir sus vidas en un enlace sagrado y bendecido por los dioses- comenzó a decir Severus de manera solemne- Tras haber afrontado momentos difíciles, terribles situaciones e incluso el haber tenido que enfrentarse en combate, hoy pueden decir que su amor ha superado todas esas pruebas fortaleciéndose aún más, demostrando que no hay nada que no puedan superar mientras se tengan el uno al otro- terminó de decir Severus- ahora, ambos novios intercambiarán sus votos, su majestad- dijo cediéndole la palabra a Sirius. El moreno se giró y enlazó su gris mirada con la dorada de su apuesto chico.

-Remus, mi amor, no existen las palabras que puedan expresar en su totalidad lo que mi corazón y todo mi ser sienten por ti. Te amo… te amo como nunca creí o soñé poder amar a alguien. Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que eras especial, a pesar de la peculiaridad de nuestro primer encuentro –Remus no pudo evitar sonreír con lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus hermosos ojos, Sirius lo notó y alargó la mano para secarlas con una caricia- Antes de conocerte siempre sentí que algo le faltaba a mi vida, un triste vacío que no podía llenar. Hasta que el destino cruzó nuestros caminos uniendo no solo nuestros cuerpos sino nuestras almas. Tus hermosos ojos alumbraron mi existencia como el Sol iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, dando la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer, de empezar una vida juntos. Eres hermoso, perfecto, más de lo que creo merecer, pero aún así decidiste compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo, convirtiéndome en el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Remus, mi amado Remus, te prometo aquí y ahora hacerte infinitamente feliz, respetarte y amarte por el resto de mi vida y más allá de ella. Eres el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, soy tuyo como tú eres mío, hoy, mañana y para la eternidad. No te prometo que siempre será fácil, pero juntos superaremos cualquier obstáculo o desacuerdo, juntos es la única manera de salir adelante y enfrentar el mañana, juntos es la única forma en la que quiero vivir –Sirius sonrió satisfecho al ver la emocionada mirada de Remus –es por todo ello que yo, Sirius Malfoy, te entrego a ti, Remus J. Lupin este anillo como símbolo de mi eterno amor –el moreno colocó suavemente el anillo en la mano de su pareja.

- Remus, es su turno- indicó Severus.

-Sirius, bien sabes que no soy alguien que pueda expresar muy bien sus sentimientos con palabras, así hoy te hablaré desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sirius, durante toda mi vida he sentido que algo me faltaba, pero no supe que era hasta el momento en que te conocí, tú llenaste mi vida de luz, ya que antes de ti me encontraba en una eterna soledad, pero tú me rescataste, viste algo en mí que los otros no notaban, llenaste el vacío que había en mi corazón, me sacaste de mi soledad y me enseñaste, por primera vez, lo que es el amor, gracias a ti mi vida está completa, lo eres todo para mi - el dorado perdiéndose en el plata, plata perdiéndose en el dorado-eres el motivo para despertar cada mañana, eres mi razón para sonreír, para respirar, tú haces a mi corazón palpitar, eres tú quien con una sonrisa, quien con una simple mirada me hace sentir seguro, eres mi única razón para ser feliz, en simples palabras, te has convertido en mi razón de vivir. Sirius, mi amado Sirius nunca en creí poder sentir un amor tan grande como el que hoy siento por ti, es tanto lo que te amo, que no me bastaría esta vida para mostrarte todo lo que guarda mi corazón, tú eres toda mi felicidad y no me podría sentirme mas afortunado de que hayas entrado en mi vida, de haber encontrado a alguien tan especial como tú, y sobre todo de poder compartir mi vida, mi ser y mi alma, con la persona que ocupa el lugar más importante dentro mi corazón, y es por eso que yo, Remus J. Lupin, te entrego a ti, Sirius Malfoy este anillo como prueba de amor eterno y que como mi amor por ti no tiene fin- terminó de decir Remus introduciendo un anillo de oro blanco en el dedo anular, idéntico al que le había puesto Sirius momentos antes.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre… - otra vez el tono solemne adornó las palabras de Severus- bien, por los poderes conferidos en mi, yo os declaro esposos, pueden besarse- finalizó el ministro, y así, con ese beso, quedó sellada la promesa de amor eterno de Sirius y Remus.

n.n

Momentos más tarde, después de finalizada la ceremonia (yui: obvio ¬.¬), los invitados al enlace de la nueva pareja real, se encontraban ahora en el salón destinado donde se llevaría acabo la celebración por la unión de ambos jóvenes. Los Mirmidones se encontraban alegremente platicando con la guardia real de Slytherin, James y Lily se encontraban conversando con Severus y Narcisa, cuando hicieron su aparición por primera vez como esposos Sirius y Remus, al llegar al lugar todos les dieron la bienvenida, aplaudiendo y felicitándolos, una vez que ambos lograron llegar a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares, Draco hizo un brindis en honor a su hermano.

-Buenas tardes a todos, por fin este día ha llegado –Draco miró a su hermano- Sirius y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, cosas buenas, cosas malas y… bueno, cosas que aún no podemos calificar –la gente rió divertida por el comentario- pero en todas y cada una de ellas hemos estado juntos. Ahora, mi hermano ha encontrado a la persona que hará que todas las cosas, sin importar cuales sean, sean buenas, porque estarán juntos siempre y ese solo hecho hará que cualquier evento sea bueno. Padfoot –dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano- te adoro y estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a la mejor persona para compartir tu vida, eres muy afortunado por tener a Remus a tu lado y Remus –dijo mirando al castaño- aunque te compadezco por elegir a mi hermano –nuevas risas- sé que hará hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz como él lo es por tenerte a su lado. Así que, esta hermosa tarde levantó mi copa por su eterna felicidad, SALUD!- una vez que el apuesto rubio terminó de hablar y que todos bebieron por la pareja, Draco invitó a los recién casados para que bailaran por primera vez como esposos (yui: y si se dan cuenta, por primera vez en todo el fic O.O), Sirius y Remus tomaron su lugar en el centro de la pista, y enseguida una canción comenzó a sonar, ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo lento y pausado de la canción. (musicaRod Steward - For The First Time.)

Are those your eyes, is that your smile?

I've been looking at you forever, but I never saw you before

Are these your hands holding mine?

Now I wonder how I could have been so blind

For the first time I am looking in your eyes

For the first time I'm seein' who you are

I can't believe how much I see

When you're lookin' back at me...

Now I understand what love is, love is

For the First Time

Can this be real? Can this be true?

Am I the person I was this mornin' and are you the same you?

It's all so strange..how can it be?

All along this love was right in front of me

Al tiempo que bailaban, las parejas se iban sumando a ellos, Cedric y Ron fueron los primeros, le siguieron el rey James y la reina Lily, Hermione y Víctor, Blaise y Luca se unieron también después de unos cuantos segundos, y por fin Nott se armó de valor para pedirle a Seamus que bailara con él.

-Seamus- murmuró Nott- por qué nunca intentamos ser más que amigos? (Frine: Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo! Te quiero, te quiero, se oye en mi pecho! Cof cof… ejem… ya u.u).

-Eso fue porque tú no querías- dijo el chico sin despegarse ni un centímetro de Nott.

-Y si dijera que ahora quiero estar contigo, seria demasiado tarde?

-Nunca es demasiado tarde- respondió mirando dentro de los oscuros ojos de Nott, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi pareja?- un tono de esperanza se hizo notar en su voz.

-Sí, pero la próxima vez no tardes tanto, jejeje- Nott se acercó lentamente hasta depositar un beso en los labios de Seamus, quien se sorprendió, ya que el chico al que tenía abrazado no solía ser tan impulsivo.

-Fue demasiado rápido?- cuestionó con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

-Te quiero Teddy -el chico de cabellos arenosos, sujetó fuertemente a su chico.

-Y yo te quiero Seamus- dijo al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Seamus.

-Eh, Ron mira a esos dos- Cedric reclamó la atención de su novio.

-Vaya, así que al fin se decidió- el pelirrojo sonreía.

-Decidirse acerca de qué? acaso tú sabías algo?-preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Bueno, no sabes las cosas que puedes hacer que te diga un chico borracho- Cedric se sorprendió ante la declaración de Ron, el pelirrojo besó fugazmente a su chico para seguir bailando tranquilamente.

For the first time..I am looking in your eyes

For the first time I am seein' who you are

I can't believe how much I see

When you're lookin' back at me

Now I understand what love is, love is

For the First time

Draco se alejó lentamente de la mesa desde la cual había realizado el brindis para dirigirse a la terraza cercana a él. Bebió de su copa y lentamente se acomodó en una banca, dedicándose a mirar la hermosa luna que ya se elevaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado.

-No me dejaste explicarte –Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de él, sabía quien era, aquel suave tono lleno de dulzura lo había hecho estremecer tantas veces que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.

-No tenías nada que explicar Harry –suspiró avergonzado- fue enteramente mi responsabilidad, yo no debí…

-Draco –lo interrumpió Harry sentándose junto a él- yo quise.

Such a long time ago I had given up on finding this emotion ever again

But you're here with me now

Yes, I found you somehow

And I've never been so sure

-No quiero presionarte Harry, lo sabes –Draco se veía sumamente confundido, claro que deseaba estar con Harry, pero sabía que el moreno aún no estaba listo, tenía miedo de asustarlo, de decepcionarlo, de… de tantas cosas. El rubio se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al salón, pero antes de entrar se giró suavemente para mirar directamente hacia las brillantes y preocupadas esmeraldas – No quiero lastimarte Harry, no quiero que te sientas como la última vez que nos vimos hace un par de meses, no soportaría ser de nuevo el causante de tu miedo, te lo dije una vez… te esperaré el tiempo sea necesario- suspiró con dolor y se dirigió de nuevo al salón.

-Dragón… - Harry se acercó hacia la entrada y lo miró alejarse, al parecer tenía que demostrarle que, aunque tal vez no recordara lo que había pasado, ahora sabía con toda seguridad que lo amaba, que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

And for the first time

I am looking in your eyes

For the first time, I'm seein' who you are

I can't believe how much I see

when you're lookin' back at me

Now I understand what love is, love is

For The First Time...

La música terminó y Narcisa tocó su copa para hacer un anuncio. Todos los invitados miraron a la Reina Madre y guardaron silencio para escuchar. Sirius se acercó a su madre con Remus de la mano. El moreno sabía lo que su madre anunciaría y aún no estaba de acuerdo, pero no había logrado convencer a Draco de lo contrario.

-Buenas noches, quisiera hacer un anuncio muy especial, mi hijo Draco, orgullosamente Príncipe de Slytherin, partirá el día de mañana en una campaña diplomática por varios reinos para establecer vínculos amistosos y relaciones de cooperación en beneficio de Slytherin –Draco se acercó a su madre y la gente comenzó a aplaudir a su joven Príncipe quien sonrió saludando a los presentes- solo quiero desearte lo mejor hijo mío y que los dioses guíen tu camino.

-SALUD! –brindó la concurrencia en honor al rubio para inmediatamente acercarse a felicitar al Príncipe. Draco recibió los buenos deseos de su pueblo con una suave sonrisa, pero una mirada intensa sobre él le hizo girarse y se encontró con la verde mirada de Harry que se encontraba muy cerca de la terraza.

o.O

Muy entrada la madrugada los invitados terminaban de retirase, todo había resultado perfecto. Los nuevos esposos se encontraban ya en su habitación demostrándose de la mejor manera posible el gran amor que compartían. Cada vez el castillo iba recuperando su calma habitual. Draco se encontraba en su habitación cerrando el último baúl que se subiría al barco en el que partiría a la mañana siguiente, lo que sería en unas cuantas horas en realidad. Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su tarea y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Buenas noches Alteza –era Blaise.

-Más bien, buenos días –respondió Draco con una sonrisa dejando pasar al moreno.

-Es verdad –devolvió la sonrisa el líder de la Guardia Real- vengo por el último baúl para subirlo al barco, ya todo esta listo, Luca, Carlo y Bernard nos encontrarán temprano y partiremos cuando usted diga.

-Es aquel –señaló Draco- y Blaise, dime Draco, eres como un hermano para mí y te tengo una gran confianza –Draco sonrió- me alegra mucho que me acompañes.

-Gracias Draco –se sonrojó el moreno, ese chico había sido una parte muy importante en su vida, y lo seguía siendo pero de modo diferente, tomó el baúl y se dirigió a la puerta- descansa entonces, nos veremos por la mañana.

-Igual Blaise –Draco cerró la puerta y se dirigía hacia la ventana para abrirla cuando nuevos toques en la puerta le hicieron detenerse y regresar, tal vez a Blaise se le olvidó decirle algo. Tomó la manija y apenas la abrió quedó sorprendido ante la presencia frente a él.

-Harry… -logró articular.

-Hola –saludó tímidamente el ojiverde- puedo pasar? –el rubio tardó un momento en reaccionar hasta que se movió a un lado de la puerta dejando espacio para que Harry entrara.

-Claro, pasa, qué sucede? –cuestionó Draco preocupado- puedo ayudarte en algo? Necesitas algo?

-Sí –respondió el moreno mientras se detenía junto a la ventana con una sensación de haber vivido una situación similar antes- necesito hablar contigo –se sentó en la cama del rubio y levantó su verde mirada para encontrarla con la plateada- Te vas –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Si bueno… -pasó nerviosamente una mano por su cabello- es lo mejor-respondió convencido.

-Para quién?

-…- Draco no supo que contestar.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas, sé que lo haces por mí y te lo agradezco, pero solo yo puedo decidir si quiero estar contigo… –el Gryffindoriano se levantó y se paró junto al rubio -y eso es justo lo que más deseo.

-Harry… yo… -el ojiverde levantó su mano derecha para acariciar el suave y perfecto rostro del joven Slytheriano el cual se estremeció con la exquisita caricia.

-Dragón… -murmuró Harry antes de buscar ansiosamente los labios de su pareja con los propios. El beso desató un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de Draco.

-Harry, debes pensar las cosas… -logró articular el rubio aunque con menos convencimiento en la voz.

-Draco –Harry tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente- ya lo pensé, deseo estar contigo pero tú debes ayudarme, Draco por favor, no seas tú el que me rechace –suplicó el moreno. El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, él jamás rechazaría al amor de su vida.

Se fundieron en un nuevo beso, Draco enseguida tomó el control de la situación sin dejar de estremecerse ante las caricias del ojiverde. Poco a poco llegaron hasta la cama donde el Slytheriano acostó suavemente a su pareja admirándolo, como hace mucho no lo hacía, totalmente rendido a él, con aquella mirada llena de deseo. Harry, al ver que el rubio dudaba le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia él.

-Esta noche, nos reencontraremos –le murmuró suavemente el Gryffindoriano sin saber exactamente el significado de aquellas palabras. Draco lo miró y asintió aún dudando, pero cuando sus labios se unieron nuevamente cualquier pensamiento en contra de lo que sucedería desapareció inmediatamente.

o.O

_-Lamento haberte asustado Harry_

_-Oh, no...no te preocupes estoy bien, sólo no esperaba a alguien_.

-Draco… -murmuró el moreno entre sueños, recordando la noche que se habían conocido.

_-Harry, he estado pensando, creo que para mejorar este acuerdo de paz entre nuestros reinos sería bueno que nos conociéramos un poco mejor, no lo crees? Compartir experiencias, nuestras "habilidades", tu sabes, formar una buena relación entre nosotros, como príncipes de nuestros reinos sería muy beneficioso para las futuras "relaciones"._

_-Me encantaría Draco._

El moreno se movía entre las sábanas algo inquieto pero sin despertar aún a la persona que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

_-Lo siento Harry, no debí haber entrado así de repente y me disculpo._

_-No te preocupes, fue... un accidente._

-Draco…

_-Siento entrar así, de nuevo, pero me preocupó no verte en todo el día y me preguntaba si hice algo que te molestara, claro, a parte de entrar sin permiso a tu habitación._

_-No, no hiciste nada, es solo que..._

_-Dime Harry, que pasa?_

_-Draco, tu sabes que yo estoy comprometido para casarme con Oliver y unir los reinos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff..._

_-Si, lo sé, Harry yo..._

_-Déjame terminar. Draco, yo me estoy enamorando de ti y me siento terriblemente mal por Oliver, pero esto que está naciendo dentro de mí es muy fuerte y me asusta, creo que lo mejor sería..._

_-Harry, yo siento lo mismo, he de confesarte que nunca había sentido esto por alguien y me alegra que sea por ti, eres tan bello, tan dulce e inocente, Harry, tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos y disfrutarlo unos días. Aunque lo deseara, ya no puedo apartarme ya de ti, por favor Harry, vivamos este paraíso mientras podamos._

_-De acuerdo Dragón…_

_Una batalla, sangre, gritos, dolor…_

_-Draco! _

_-Jajaja, patético, demasiado sencillo- _esa voz… Oliver.

_-Déjalo! No te atrevas a tocarlo! _

-Draco! –la voz de Harry despertó al rubio de su sueño, lo vio moverse inquieto entre las sábanas.

-Harry, tranquilo –Draco trató de calmarlo cuando notó unas lagrimas saliendo de sus cerrados ojos.

-Draco… -sollozó el ojiverde. El rubio estaba confundido.

-Amor, tranquilo –colocó una mano en la frente del moreno y la sintió húmeda por el sudor, con ternura empezó a quitar el cabello que se pegaba a su frente mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Harry empezó a tranquilizarse pero las lágrimas no dejaban de mojar sus mejillas –ya pasó cariño, todo estará bien.

_-Así que este es Hogwarts es muy bello. _

_-Pero tú lo opacas con tu belleza._

_-Draco, me preocupa todo lo que hemos desatado con nuestra fuga._

_-Lo sé, a mi también me preocupa, pero... si queremos ser felices debemos_ _ser un poco egoístas y pensar una vez en nosotros._

-Lo siento tanto cariño –murmuró Draco mientras seguía acariciando con devoción el rostro amado, una infinita tristeza en su voz- eres tan bello, tan inocente, tan perfecto, no soy nadie para hacerte daño y sin embargo es lo único que he hecho desde que nos conocimos… -suspiró profundamente antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en los labios del ojiverde- sé lo que debo hacer y aunque lo dudes… es solamente por tu bien. Te amo tanto Harry y cuando sea el momento volveremos a estar juntos, no lo dudes jamás –se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y abandonó la habitación no sin antes mirar con infinita tristeza el hermoso rostro de Harry que se veía más tranquilo.

_-Siento pena por mis padres, deben estar muy tristes._

_-Solo es temporal Harry, verás que todo se solucionará._

_-Lo que más intranquilo me tiene es lo que Oliver pueda hacer, es muy vengativo, podría intentar matarte, yo... me moriría si algo te pasara Draco._

_-Nada me pasará, tan débil me crees?_

_-Yo no... _

_-Estaré bien, ambos estaremos bien._

_-Te amo tanto Draco._

_-Y yo a ti mi amor_, más que a mi vida_ –_dijo el moreno ya en voz alta. Abrió los ojos y una punzada en la cabeza le obligó a cerrarlos. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció inmediatamente donde estaba, la habitación de Draco. Lo recordaba, recordaba todo lo que había pasado, la guerra, Oliver, Sirius, Remus, todo. _Draco_, fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente rápidamente, donde estaba? De pronto se congeló, miró a la ventana y vio que el sol iluminaba con sus rayos la bella ciudad de Slytherin, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se vistió y abandonó la habitación cual rayo, si no se apuraba tal vez no llegaría.

o.O

-Voy a extrañarlos mucho –decía el rubio príncipe en el puerto mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Yo también cariño, cuídate mucho, Blaise te lo encargo mucho –dijo Narcisa con una triste sonrisa.

-No se preocupe Alteza, estará bien cuidado –respondió Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Eso me preocupa –dijo Sirius con una mirada pícara- en fin, cuídate mucho Draco –el moreno miró al rubio a los ojos- estás seguro que quieres esto Dragón? –Sirius bajó la voz- lo que me dijiste que pasó con Harry, tal vez deberías escucharlo.

-No hermano, yo… ya lo he decidido y es lo mejor para él, debo darle su espacio para pensar.

-Draco…

-Todo está listo! –gritó una voz desde el barco.

-Gracias Carlo, ya vamos- respondió Blaise.

-Adiós Paddy.

-Adiós Draco –un nuevo abrazo entre los hermanos.

-Nos vemos pronto Remus –el rubio abrazó al castaño- te encargo a mi hermano y sobre todo cuida mucho a Harry –el rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

-No te preocupes, los cuidaré a ambos- el rubio se giró y se dirigió al barco después de despedirse con una leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Aún no sabes que rumbo tomarás? –Sirius se acercó a él, era tan difícil dejarlo ir, algo le decía que esa no era la mejor decisión.

-No, pero no te preocupes, apenas atraque tendrás noticias mías, ya deja de preocuparte Padfoot, todo estará bien.

-Lo sé, es solo... –Draco abrazó a su hermano.

-Cuídate, nos vemos pronto –le dio un beso a su hermano y se giró para abordar, tenía que ser fuerte y dejar todo atrás.

-Espera, hay algo que quiero darte –le murmuró Sirius, Draco se giró hacia él (yui: qué? Qué le dio? Qué? Frine: calma pueblo, ya verás u.u).

O.O

Harry salía disparado del castillo buscando con desesperación las caballerizas, tenía que llegar a la playa lo más pronto posible.

-Buenos días Príncipe- escuchó que una voz lo saludaba.

-Un caballo, necesito un caballo! –Harry se acercó desesperado al dueño de aquella voz.

-Pero…

-Draco, debo detenerlo, evitar que se vaya! –el joven frente a él lo miró confundido por unos momentos hasta que comprendió.

-Un momento –Marco corrió hacia las caballerizas y regresó con Dragón, pero no el que Harry hubiera deseado (yui: estos juegos de palabras son excelentes n.n Frine: jaja gracias n.n) -es muy veloz, solo tenga cuidado, el Príncipe Draco ha sido el único que ha logrado montarlo –Harry le agradeció con la mirada y sin en realidad escuchar su advertencia montó a Dragón y salió disparado hacia el puerto.

Cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía con un solo pensamiento en mente, alcanzar al rubio. Le parecía que no avanzaba lo suficiente y que la playa estaba más lejos de lo que recordaba. Por fin, después de varios minutos, vislumbró el puerto, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrada del muelle y de él ya salían Remus, Sirius, Narcisa y algunos guardias que los acompañaron.

-Harry? –Remus miró al ojiverde con gesto confundido- qué haces aquí?

-Se ha ido? –fue lo único que alcanzó a articular mientras miraba con cierta dificultad un barco que ya se encontraba muy lejos en el horizonte.

-Sí, Harry qué sucede? –Remus se acercó a él mientras el joven descendía de Dragón. Sirius también se había acercado seguido de su madre.

-No logré alcanzarlo –el moreno se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras Sirius se acercaba a tomar las riendas de Dragón extrañado de que éste se dejara montar por Harry.

-Harry?

-Los recuperé Remus –una triste sonrisa cubrió el rostro del joven Gryffindoriano- recuperé mis recuerdos, recuperé la memoria, recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que pasó. Todo. Por fin, lo que Draco esperó por tanto tiempo se cumplió y no está aquí para verlo –Narcisa se cubrió la boca con las manos. Remus se acercó para abrazar al moreno mientras este dejaba por fin, libres las lágrimas que lo ahogaban por la frustración de no haber detenido a su hermoso ángel. Sirius miró al castaño mientras pasaba una mano por su hermoso cabello negro, debió haber detenido a Draco, pero como siempre su hermano tenía que salirse con la suya, solo que esta vez había resultado contraproducente, tanto para él como para su pareja.

-Tranquilo Harry, el volverá pronto- trató de tranquilizarlo Remus.

-Sé que no lo hará Remus, busca protegerme y aunque el dolor le esté quemando por dentro cumplirá su palabra, pero sabes qué? Voy a esperarlo lo que sea necesario, justo como él lo hizo, ahora es mi turno de demostrarle el gran amor que siento por él. El día que Draco regrese, yo estaré ahí para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, el día que Draco regrese… será para jamás separarnos.

Varias millas mar adentro (Frine: gracias al veloz barco de Sirius n.n aunque la verdad no sé si sea bueno en este caso u.u) un hermoso ángel de cabellos platinados se encontraba en la proa del barco que su hermano le había prestado para su travesía, miraba el horizonte con tristeza mientras sostenía entre sus manos aquello que Sirius le había dado, la hermosa y legendaria espada de Slytherin, aquella que su hermano le había dicho le protegería hasta que pisara nuevamente las playas que le habían visto nacer.

**Fin**

**Se acabó, ahora si se acabó. Sabemos que van a querer matarnos, pero antes de que piensen en mandar avadas virtuales, hemos pensado en la remota posibilidad de hacer un epilogo, claro que eso tiene un precio, tenemos que llegar a los 100 reviews, lo cual no nos preocupa ya que sabemos que con sus amenazas tal vez lleguemos a ese número, pero bueno tampoco queremos ser chantajistas así que ustedes decidan, jejeje. Ya en serio, muchas gracias por habernos leído todo este tiempo, ya que sin su apoyo no habríamos llegado tan lejos, gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya que ellos nos impulsaron a seguir adelante y dar lo mejor para que esta historia siguiera siendo tan buena como al principio.**

**Frine: gracias de verdad, ha sido una gran travesía escribir esta historia, sobre todo con mi pareja favorita, léase Harry y Draco, los voy a extrañar niños, igual quisiera resaltar la gran adaptación, que a mi opinión hicimos de la historia, ya que es importante disfrutar de lo que uno escribe, sino para que se escribe. **

**Yui: pues como ya dijo Frine, les agradecemos mucho por todo el tiempo que estuvieron con nosotras, y por todos los comentarios alentadores que nos hicieron, estamos orgullosas de este fic, ya que para mi fue una gran experiencia escribirlo, y saber que les gusto es algo muy valioso. La verdad si es un poco triste decirles adiós a todos nuestros niños lindos, sobre todo a mis queridos Sirius y Remus, pero también me llena de alegría el poder llegar al termino de esta historia la cual disfrute mucho escribiendo. Y antes de que rompamos en un llanto incontrolable, esperamos volver a verles pronto en alguna nueva historia.**

**Frine & Yui**

**P.D. Les hemos puesto la traducción al español de la canción de For the first time al final.**

Traducción

Son esos tus ojos, es esa tu sonrisa?

He estado buscándote por siempre, pero nunca te había visto antes

Son esas tus manos sosteniendo las mías?

Ahora me pregunto como es que pude ser tan ciego

-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por primera vez me estoy viendo en tus ojos

Por primera vez estoy viendo quien eres

Y no puedo creer lo todo lo que veo

Cuando tú miras en mi dirección

Ahora entiendo Por primera vez

lo que es el amor, lo que es el amor

-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Puede ser esto real? Puede ser verdad?

Soy la persona que era esta mañana y tu eres la misma?

Todo es tan extraño¿Cómo puede ser?

Todo este tiempo este amor ha estado enfrente de mí

-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Coro

-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durante mucho tiempo me había dado por vencido de poder encontrar de nuevo esta emoción

Pero tú estas aquí conmigo

Si, te encontrado de alguna forma

Y nunca había estado tan seguro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y por primera vez me estoy viendo en tus ojos

Por primera vez estoy viendo quien eres

Y no puedo creer lo todo lo que veo

Cuando tu miras en mi dirección

Ahora entiendo Por primera vez

lo que es el amor, lo que es el amor

Ahora entiendo Por primera vez lo que es el amor, lo que es el amor


	24. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

-Este es el último reino que visitaremos, no es así Alteza? –preguntó el General de la Guardia Real de Slytherin.

-Así es Blaise, será el último –respondió Draco con una sonrisa mientras miraba el castillo a lo lejos- pronto volveremos a casa.

* * *

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la bella, y reconstruida en su totalidad (Frine: Por fin n.n) ciudad de Slytherin. Los habitantes se encontraban entretenidos con sus tareas diarias, los niños disfrutando del maravilloso día jugando a los soldados de la Guardia Real con sus amiguitos, el Sol brillando en lo alto iluminando con su luz y calor la bella ciudad, el cielo azul resplandeciendo con alguna que otra nube, el viento soplando logrando así refrescar el cálido ambiente, los árboles luciendo llenos de flores maravillosas, los pajaritos cantando y…

-Me lleva! -Sirius gritando.

-Me quieres explicar por qué estás gritando ahora Sirius? –preguntó el consorte real de Slytherin a su apuesto y temperamental esposo, quien acababa de entrar como rayo a su habitación.

-Ya no aguanto más! –dijo el joven rey en tono desesperado pero con un gesto bastante divertido que hizo reír al castaño.

-Te dije que no podrías dejar las uvas, es una adicción –Remus lo miraba divertido desde el sofá donde leía un libro muy interesante, un mes desde que se habían enlazado y Remus aún no había podido terminar de leer la Historia de Slytherin, lo bueno es que este libro en especial hablaba de diversas guerras, su tema favorito.

-No es eso cariño, es… bueno, hay algo que debo confesar- dijo el moreno algo nervioso, en verdad no sabía como lo tomaría su chico adorado.

-Te escucho amor, qué pasa? –Remus vio la duda en la mirada plateada y lo supo, ya lo veía venir, sabía que en el corazón de su pareja había alguien más.(yui: Qué? O.O)

-Esto tiene que acabar Remus, por mi bien y el de él –el moreno se acercó a su esposo y se arrodilló ante él mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, la mirada gris se fundió con la dorada- siento dejarte pero no puedo seguir así. No puedo vivir así, lo amo y quiero su felicidad.

-Si estás seguro de esto cariño… lo comprendo –Remus sonrió tiernamente mientras que con una mano acariciaba el rostro de su gran y único amor- ve por él.

-No te molesta que te deje para ir tras él? –cuestionó el ojigris.

-Nunca podría molestarme, sé que sufres y él también, también sé que lo amas tanto que harías lo que sea por verlo feliz –sonrió el castaño con dulzura, algo que solo se permitía en la privacidad para su esposo- Pero eso de dejarme te confieso que no me agrada mucho, así que… por qué no voy contigo?

-Hablas en serio? Es genial! –gritó Sirius emocionado- me encantará que me acompañes, gracias amor! –el moreno levantó en sus brazos a su pareja- voy a buscar al chico para explicarle, espérame aquí –Sirius le dio un beso a Remus y salió corriendo como niño pequeño con juguete nuevo de su habitación (yui: un momento… pausa y retrocedan que no entiendo! O.o).

-Es por la derecha cariño! –alcanzó a gritar Remus cuando su esposo dobló a la izquierda, enseguida lo vio pasar de nuevo ante su puerta con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose, ahora sí, por el camino correcto, Remus se levantó del sofá y se colocó junto a la ventana mirando el horizonte- creo que Draco tenía razón, mejor le regalo una brújula para su cumpleaños –rió el Ex Mirmidón divertido, en definitiva las emociones fuertes descolocaban a su chico, por no decir que literalmente lo desorientaban. Unos minutos después escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo abriéndose la puerta unos segundos después, la imagen frente a él hizo sonreír al castaño.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo el moreno feliz arrastrando al Príncipe Gryffindoriano tras él - pasa Harry, siéntate, hay algo que queremos platicarte- el ojiverde miró a Remus con expresión sumamente confundida, el castaño solo le sonrió indicándole que no era nada grave, Harry tomó asiento mirando a los dos hombres.

-Qué sucede?- cuestionó el guapo moreno aún con la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello antes de que Sirius lo arrastrara hasta su habitación.

-Escucha Harry, sé lo que estás sufriendo y yo también, así que he tomado una fabulosa decisión, modestia aparte claro –sonrió el Slytheriano con autosuficiencia.

-Al grano cariño, luego no hay quien te ubique –lo regañó Remus divertido, su chico era vanidoso y egocéntrico a morir, sino no sería él.

-Claro, claro, como te decía Harry –el moreno se acercó al Gryffindoriano y se sentó junto a él en el sofá- tengo una maravillosa idea…- pausa de efecto- he decidido ir a buscar a Draco! –soltó con emoción, si eso no era una gran idea no sabía que sería. Harry lo miró, miró a Remus y regresó su mirada a Sirius quien miraba a Harry expectante de su respuesta (yui: si, ahora todo es más claro ¬¬).

-Eh… vaya! –sonrió el ojiverde forzadamente, Remus solo miraba divertido la escena- que idea tan genial! Y se te ocurrió un mes después de que Draco se fuera! –respondió el ojiverde algo sarcástico.

-Verdad? –sonrió Sirius, quien siendo Sirius no había notado el tono usado por su cuñado- si soy un genio, aunque debo atribuírselo a las uvas jeje.

-Por supuesto - Harry sonrió para inmediatamente levantarse del sofá- verás, como ya dije es una gran idea pero Draco ya debe estar por regresar, además no sabemos donde buscarlo, sólo tenemos la lista de los lugares que visitaría pero no el orden.

-Eso no importa Harry –dijo el joven rey- te voy a mostrar lo que planeé, ni te imaginas –Sirius se acercó a una mesa y empezó a buscar algo entre un cerró de pergaminos llenos de tinta- pero siéntense, ahora les voy a mostrar mi genial plan- Harry y Remus se acomodaron en el sofá.

-De qué se trata su plan? –cuestionó el ojiverde retomando su tarea de secar su cabello.

-Ni idea –respondió Remus - se levantó en la madrugada y se puso a escribir muy emocionado, no pude volver a dormirme por la maldita antorcha que encendió y no terminó hasta que amaneció, así que ya te imaginarás.

-No puedes culparlo, quiere mucho a su hermano, está preocupado por él.

-Lo sé, pero no pudo elegir otro horario para sus planes? Tengo un laaargo día con Narcisa y Snape y mis "fabulosas" clases de protocolo –dijo el Ex Mirmidón con sarcasmo- necesito descansar, créeme no es fácil.

-Jajaja lo sé, te he visto, mis padres solo volvieron este fin de semana para verte, sobre todo mi papá.

-A James le gusta divertirse a mis costillas, si te contará lo que me hizo cuando llegué a Gryffindor ¬.¬

-No dudó que debió ser genial.

-Sí claro, genial para él.

-Aquí está! –un grito emocionado llamó su atención- lo encontré –el joven Rey se acercó a los Gryffindorianos- miren –extendió en la mesa frente a ellos un pergamino con varias anotaciones y dibujitos que supusieron acertadamente, aunque con dificultad ante lo abstracto de los dibujos, que era un barco y varias personas- mi genial plan consta de los siguientes pasos: lo que haremos primero será partir en "Sirius II"(Frine: Draco se llevó el barco favorito de Sirius y el más veloz, Sirius I, pero el nuevo monarca siempre tiene un repuesto, Sirius II es el segundo barco más rápido y el más equipado para su época, con doble timón y velas anti-fuego, una maravilla de la modernidad n.n), visitaremos cada uno de los países marcados en este pergamino –señaló en el papel los dibujos de pequeños castillitos, o eso le pareció a Harry que eran- cuando lleguemos y desembarquemos recorreremos la zona buscando a mi hermano mientras algunos buscan provisiones y el resto cuida el barco, así será más rápido, si no lo encontramos embarcamos rápidamente y nos lanzamos al siguiente reino –sonrió- qué les parece?

Un pequeño grillito en el fondo de aquella habitación decidió cantar justo en ese momento, siendo lo único que se escuchó por un buen rato.

-Vaya –y fue lo único que pudo decir Remus. Digo, qué más puede uno decir? (Frine: Oye yui jeje ya sabes lo que significan mis "vaya" como respuesta a tus "fabulosas" ideas, yui: eso me ofendió ¬¬ Frine: la verdad duele eh? jeje).

-Eh… concuerdo con Remus –dijo Harry perplejo.

-Estaba pensando… -dijo Sirius de pronto frunciendo el ceño.

-No por favor, otra vez no –murmuró Remus y Harry rió divertido. Sirius estaba tan concentrado en su plan maestro que ni se enteró del comentario.

-Iríamos obviamente nosotros tres, de la guardia real Marco y Leandro y de los Mirmidones, porque sí, aprovecharemos su visita –dijo al ver la expresión confundida de Harry- irán Ron, Cedric, Nott y Seamus. Creo que lo mejor sería partir mañana de una vez –dijo mientras escribía en su pergamino- ya veremos luego como nos organizamos en cuanto a los grupos que formaremos jeje, en fin, así está genial –levantó sus ojos grises y miró a sus acompañantes con una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa- qué opinan?

-Es un buen plan, pero… -intentó el ojiverde, la verdad comprendía la desesperación de Sirius por encontrar a Draco, digo quien mejor que él para saber lo que sufría el Slytheriano, pero salir en una travesía sin saber donde estaba exactamente el rubio sería algo complicado, claro que por encontrar a Draco iría al mismo fin del mundo si era necesario, eso no lo dudaba.

-Pero nada cuñadito, no permitiré que el baboso de mi hermano siga perdido por quien sabe donde, comiendo quien sabe qué, durmiendo quien sabe donde… y lo peor, sin saber si está comiendo su ración de uvas diarias!- dijo con desesperación, Harry y Remus solo se miraron- No! –dijo el joven rey levantándose con la mirada decidida- eso no puede seguir. Partiremos mañana al amanecer y traeremos a Draco arrastrado si es necesario jajajajaja –empezó a reír de manera psicótica –hey a donde van? –cuestionó viendo escurrirse a los Gryffindorianos por la puerta- esperen! –gritó y salió corriendo tras ellos.

* * *

La celebración por la llegada del Príncipe Slytheriano al reino de Ardem estaba en su apogeo. Vino era servido al por mayor así como la comida. Los bailarines, chicas y chicos sumamente bellos y de aspecto virginal, entretenían a la gente y todo era diversión tratando de ofrecer una buena bienvenida a los viajeros de tan distantes tierras (Frine: Pásame otra copa de vino yui, esta fiesta está genial! yui: a mi parecer ya has bebido demasiado, además esta botella de vino es mía, jejeje / Frine: u.u está bien, solo porque voy a conducir el caballo esta noche snif snif).

No era la primera vez que los Slytherianos visitaban aquel precioso castillo lleno de cabezas de animales exponiendo el gusto del dueño a la cacería, dos visitas anteriores habían servido para establecer las bases de las relaciones entre ambos reinos, la primera había sido llevada a cabo por el rey Slytheriano y su hijo menor un par de años atrás; la segunda visita la realizaron ambos príncipes Slytherianos, el menor de los cuales había quedado prendado de aquel reino la pasada visita. Pero el rubio no se había interesado por los paisajes, que sin duda eran hermosos, o las tradiciones, sino por el Príncipe heredero de aquel país, se había interesado en el joven y sexy Alexis Falcon.

El futuro soberano de Ardem era absolutamente apuesto, alto, de cabellos castaños, de ojos cafés muy brillantes dándole cierta mirada felina, su piel bronceada y ese cuerpo delicioso trabajado en tantos entrenamientos, algo lógico al ser su país de famosos guerreros, le habían convertido en un desafío para el joven Malfoy. Pero lo que más le había gustado a Draco era esa coqueta sonrisa y ese aire de despreocupación del chico, interesado solamente en divertirse, justo igual que el rubio Slytheriano. Desde la primera visita se habían entendido sumamente bien, la semana que Draco había pasado en Ardem con su padre la había dedicado exclusivamente a conquistar a Alexis, había sido algo complicado debido a la reticencia del joven que, sin dejar de lado su juego de provocación, no le permitía avanzar, pero más que desanimar al rubio, le había parecido divertido y supo que no darse por vencido había sido lo adecuado cuando al quinto día de llegar al castillo pudo arrinconar a Alexis robándole un pasional beso, beso que había sido enteramente correspondido.

El joven Falcon, por su parte, había quedado prendado de su sexy huésped desde el momento que lo había visto, y quien no, Draco era muy varonil, apuesto y sumamente seductor, tanto que cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos no pudo menos que rendirse totalmente a ellos disfrutando de su sabor. Se entendieron de maravilla. En la segunda visita se divirtieron a morir recorriendo el reino de Ardem, Alexis le mostró a Draco lugares maravillosos, parajes solitarios donde el Slytheriano siempre aprovechaba acercarse al castaño para robarle un beso. Desde que llegó Draco lo había buscado y Alexis había correspondido con ansias de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Esa noche el rubio lo había hecho gemir extasiado mientras se entregaban en la intimidad de la habitación sin que importara nada más. Pero el tiempo se acabó y Draco regresó a casa con su padre sin ninguna promesa o compromiso con Alexis. Éste sabía que todo era simple diversión y estaba encantado con ello, Draco y él eran muy parecidos, vivían la vida sin complicaciones, y lo mejor de todo es que se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

* * *

-Un viaje?- preguntó James mientras buscaba su leoncito de peluche para dormir. La familia real de Gryffindor se encontraba en la habitación de los monarcas donde Harry les ponía al tanto del plan de Sirius.

-Si padre, Sirius cree que lo podremos encontrar –respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa, tal vez el plan de su futuro cuñado no era tan descabellado, y si todo salía bien tendría muy pronto a Draco entre sus brazos robándole el aliento con uno de sus besos… Harry se estremeció al pensar en ello.

-Yujuuuu! –gritó emocionado James sobresaltando a su familia- yo voy!

-Eso si que no –dijo Lily mirando a su adorado esposo mientras este revolvía todo su baúl buscando su peluche favorito.

-Pero luz de mi vida –se quejó el rey Gryffindoriano- yo quiero ir –dijo con un puchero.

-Querido, si te vas quien va a regresar a Gryffindor a la inauguración del segundo puente? Sabes que no puedes faltar –le sonrió la pelirroja mientras sacaba el peluche de James de debajo de la cama donde había quedado la noche anterior.

-Mi puente! Mi león! –gritó emocionado el carismático rey por la próxima inauguración de su obra y por haber encontrado su leoncito- Tienes razón dulzura, mejor me quedo jeje –aceptó James mientras abrazaba el peluche que le dio su esposa.

-Bueno, que opinan, creen que sea una buena idea? –cuestionó el moreno ansioso.

-Creo que no pierden nada con intentarlo cariño –respondió Lily desde la cama donde revisaba unos pergaminos, los bocetos de los modelos de la línea de ropa que iba a sacar con Narcisa.

-Tu madre tiene razón hijo, si quieres ir, pues adelante, nosotros nos quedaremos unos días por aquí para ver lo del próximo negocio de tu hermosa madre –informó James mientras miraba a su linda esposa muy orgulloso- Jared, Scott y Nicolás se quedarán con nosotros y así puedes llevarte a los Mirmidones que me dijiste. Además –añadió con mirada pícara- puedes traerme recuerditos de los países que visites! –dijo emocionado- además de que puedes encontrar a Draco claro jeje.

-Pues ya está, Sirius lo debe estar platicando con su familia y si todo está listo partiremos mañana –Harry se levantó y se acercó a su madre para darle el beso de las buenas noches- les dejo descansar, buenas noches madre.

-Buenas noches hijo –respondió la pelirroja.

-Buenas noches papá –Harry miró la seña de su padre- eh… y buenas noches James Jr.

-Buenas noches Harry –rió James agitando la pata de su león de peluche antes de tirarse en la cama junto a Lily. Lo último que Harry escuchó fue una queja de su madre antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dirigirse a su habitación para empacar. Pero antes de entrar a su habitación se encontró con un sonriente Sirius que le confirmó que partirían al día siguiente en busca del dragón perdido (Frine: vaya jeje sería buen nombre para una película n.n), para inmediatamente correr a las cocinas por un racimo de uvas con la excusa de que necesitaba detallar su plan y que mejor que las uvas para ayudarlo a pensar. Harry lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa divertida y entró a su habitación dispuesto a prepararse para su viaje del día siguiente.

* * *

Draco se encontraba bastante divertido en la fiesta que se estaba dando en su honor, se encontraba platicando animadamente con unos jóvenes de la corte que había conocido en sus visitas pasadas, varias horas antes había platicado con el rey Robert sobre el asunto que necesitaba y había obtenido buenas respuestas, la relación de apoyo entre Ardem y Slytherin en cuanto a comercio seguía estable y mejor que nunca. Esas sin duda serían excelentes noticias para el mercado de telas en Slytherin ya que Ardem era el mejor cliente, de igual modo, Arden seguiría exportando el mármol a la ciudad de la Serpiente como hasta ahora lo habían hecho logrando una estabilidad comercial para ambos países. Todo estaba listo en cuanto al objetivo de su viaje, y por cortesía, había aceptado quedarse hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, pero por ahora necesitaba relajarse un poco y qué mejor que una fiesta para hacerlo. Notando que el vino que había bebido ya estaba haciendo efecto decidió levantarse y caminar un poco por ahí disculpándose con sus acompañantes. Localizó a Blaise que lo miraba con advertencia y el joven príncipe respondió con una inocente sonrisa tratando de caminar lo más equilibradamente posible, el guapo general lo había acompañado ya que Luca, Carlo y Bernard estaban preparando todo para el largo viaje a Slytherin. Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a una ventana que mostraba una vista excelente del océano y de la Luna brillando sobre él. Cuando de pronto, una suave voz lo sobresaltó.

-Hola Draco, bienvenido a Ardem –murmuró la voz a su lado. El rubio se giró y quedó de frente a un chico muy apuesto devolviendo la sonrisa brindada.

-Alexis… –unos hermosos ojos cafés brillaron divertidos.

* * *

Harry se encontraba esa noche en la habitación de Draco, la había ocupado desde que el rubio se fuera, estaba empacando sus cosas, pero no para volver a casa con sus padres como había planeado antes de enterarse del plan de su futuro cuñado, sino para ir en busca de su chico, había decidido quedarse un tiempo en Slytherin por si su rubio adorado rectificaba y regresaba, pero al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no lo haría pronto así que había decidido regresar a casa a pesar de que sus padres le apoyaban en cualquier decisión que tomara. En fin, ahí se encontraba un mes después pensando en su amor.

Todos los conflictos que los separaban habían quedado atrás. Pero lo que no había quedado atrás era la tristeza de la pérdida para el ojiverde, la espera constante de que en cualquier momento pudiera cruzar de nuevo su mirada con aquella que le había robado el corazón, con el dueño de aquellos ojos del color de la tormenta que le brindaba la felicidad más absoluta con pronunciar unas simples palabras: "te amo" Y es que lo extrañaba tanto que era su último pensamiento antes de dormir y el primero al levantarse cada mañana, justo como el día en que Draco había decidido alejarse de su lado tratando de protegerlo.

Y lo amaba por ello, lo amaba tanto por tratar de protegerlo incluso a costa de su propio dolor, porque Harry estaba seguro, que si hubiera sido necesario, su Dragón hubiera dado su vida por la de él sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo. Pero Draco podía estar seguro de algo también, y es que era enteramente correspondido, Harry lo amaba tanto que incluso moriría por él.

Por suerte, durante la sangrienta batalla de Slytherin, no habían tenido que llegar a ello, ambos habían salido heridos pero habían sobrevivido y estaban bien, claro que eso era subjetivo, estaban lejos el uno del otro y eso dolía más que cualquier herida física, y este dolor no remitiría hasta poder estar juntos nuevamente, amándose con la intensidad que sus corazones les reclamaba (Frine: Oh Dioses! Pobre mi ojiverde como sufre snif snif).

Cada noche, Harry miraba la hermosa Luna en el cielo pensando en su chico y rogando que volviera pronto a sus brazos, había transcurrido un mes desde su partida y no habían tenido ni una sola noticia de él, una eternidad a juicio de Harry. Y siempre, en algún momento de sus cavilaciones, el mismo pensamiento le asaltaba, "Y si Draco no regresaba?".

* * *

El castaño sonrió y ambos chicos se abrazaron con fuerza, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían y estaban emocionados por estar de nuevo juntos. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron con sonrisas iluminando sus rostros.

-Es bueno verte Dragón!

-Igualmente Alexis. No has cambiado nada! –Draco estaba especialmente emocionado por ver de nuevo a su amigo.

-Lo sé, me sigo viendo genial o no? –rió el castaño con vanidad y cierta coquetería.

-Sí, no puedo negarlo- respondió el rubio paseando su vista sin pudor alguno por el cuerpo del chico frente a él- veo que sigues con tus entrenamientos.

-Así es, debo prepararme para cuando sea rey y deba liderar mi ejército.

-Eres un gran guerrero, no dudo que serás un gran rey.

-Vaya! Pues gracias, a qué se debe tanto halago?

-Solo digo la verdad –rió Draco- pero si quieres te miento y te digo que te ves pésimo.

-No, creo que prefiero la verdad. Tú tampoco te ves nada mal, a pesar de lo que ocurrió.

-Veo que las noticias llegaron a Ardem.

-Sí, nos sorprende que no solicitaran nuestra ayuda.

-Las cosas se complicaron –respondió el rubio con cierta nostalgia pero pronto una sonrisa cruzó su rostro- pero todo valió la pena.

-Así que es verdad –dijo con burla Alexis.

-A qué te refieres? –cuestionó confuso el rubio.

-Te atraparon, estás enamorado? –fue más una pregunta que afirmación, aún no creía que el coqueto y fogoso amante de un tiempo atrás se haya enamorado.

-Pues sí –dijo el rubio – perdidamente enamorado- afirmó sonriendo más ampliamente.

-No lo puedo creer de ti Draco, me decepcionas en verdad, eras mi alma gemela de parrandas!– se medio quejó el chico correspondiendo a la sonrisa- sé por comentarios que es del heredero de Gryffindor, no es así?

-Efectivamente, su nombre es Harry.

-Pues ni hablar, me alegro por ti, pero me extraña que no estés con Harry.

-Pues… que más quisiera.

-Oh cielos, veo venir una triste y melancólica historia de amor –se medio burló el joven levantando una ceja.

-Oye, no es tan malo como piensas –respondió el rubio haciéndose el ofendido.

-Sí claro, pero ven, sentémonos y me cuentas todo con detalles.

-Sé que aunque te diga que no, no me soltarás hasta que te cuente, así que para qué me resisto- respondió el rubio con falsa resignación.

-Eres un dramático –Alexis miró de nuevo al rubio y sonrió- me alegra mucho que vinieras –dijo suavemente.

-Y a mí me alegra estar aquí –respondió Draco con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

Harry cerró su baúl pateándose mentalmente, sabía que su Dragón volvería y que esos pensamientos eran tonterías, pero la desesperación de su ausencia estaba agotando su racionalidad. Draco se había marchado porque lo amaba, para protegerlo, para darle tiempo a recuperarse, lo había hecho por amor y Harry no tenía derecho a dudar de lo que su chico sentía, muchas veces le había demostrado sus sentimientos con sus besos, con sus caricias, cada vez que le hacía el amor, cada vez que con su mirada le expresaba la profundidad de sus emociones haciéndole saber que era el único e indiscutible dueño de su corazón.

Así que, como cada noche antes de acostarse, se acercó a su ventana y miró la Luna que se elevaba imponente en el cielo bañado de estrellas. Cerró los ojos y le rogó con vehemencia a los Dioses cuidaran de su amor y que lo ayudaran en aquella travesía que emprendería al día siguiente, que le ayudaran a reunirse con su amado Dragón. Abrió los ojos y miró al horizonte.

-Te amo mi amor, descansa… donde quiera que estés.

* * *

-Eres todo un héroe! –se burló Alexis sonriendo con picardía. Draco le dirigió una mirada ofendida pero luego rió también mientras tomaba una uva entre sus labios, se encontraban sentados en una mesa mientras bebían vino y comían uvas, Alexis las había pedido ya que conocía a la perfección la fuerte adicción de Draco a las frutas, como no saberlo cuando tiempo atrás le había servido de plato.

-Ya ves, uno debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer – la música sonaba en torno a ellos y la gente bailaba y se divertía, que mejor combinación que vino y música.

-Y por eso le dejaste –Alexis tomó un trago de vino.

-Sí, crees que hice mal? –el castaño le miró un momento antes de responder.

-Pues la verdad no sé que decirte, no sé si fue bueno o malo, pero si te soy sincero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo -Draco levantó la vista de su racimo de uvas y lo miró de manera interrogante.

-Crees que hago bien en regresar a casa mañana?

-No lo sé Draco, por lo que me cuentas las cosas están algo complicadas –la mirada castaña se llenó con ternura- debes tomas la decisión tú solo, debes pensar en todas las consecuencias que tu regreso a Slytherin pudieran acarrear, creo que no te has dado la oportunidad de pensar en lo que vas a hacer, deberías darte un descanso.

-Estoy confundido, lo que menos deseo es hacerle daño, sin embargo lo último que me dijo antes de partir...

-Draco, que más quisiera que tener una respuesta que te ayudará, es difícil verte sufrir.

-Crees que deba retrasar mi regreso? –cuestionó el ojigris nuevamente tratando analizar la situación.

-Como ya te dije es tu decisión, no tienes que hacerlo ahora, puedes quedarte aquí unos días, piensa bien las cosas y decide que hacer, has estado tan involucrado en esta campaña que no has tenido tiempo para ti.

-Tal vez tengas razón, si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme un par de días.

-Eres bienvenido siempre, lo sabes, mis padres te adoran – sonrió el castaño mirando a aquellos ojos grises. Draco sonrió.

-Gracias Alex –le dijo.

-Pero no te pongas triste –el castaño le sonrió con cierta desesperación- sabes que no sé como manejarlo!

-Jajaja lo sé, ya pasó, ahora mejor cuéntame de ti, que has hecho.

-Uy, ni te imaginas, tengo un maldito guardia nuevo –respondió el joven con verdadero fastidio.

-No te agrada?

-Lo odio, es un verdadero patán, pero mi padre dice que es el mejor para cuidarme.

-Y quién es?

-Se llama Mauro, mira –dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba Blaise- es ese que habla con tu guardia- el rubio miró al joven que platicaba con su general y sonrió divertido –de qué te ríes Draco?

-Mauro Santini?

-Sí, por?

-Cielos Alex tienes suerte, es guapísimo y en verdad tiene una gran fama.

-Es un patán –dijo el castaño obstinadamente- hace dos semanas fui a una fiesta, ya sabes, una de esas salvajes hasta el amanecer.

-Las conozco –rió Draco.

-Bien, pues ese patán me sacó en brazos cuando John, conoces a John, me intentaba besar, claro que me sacó después de noquear al pobre chico de un golpe! –Draco empezó a reír a carcajadas- oye! No es divertido- se quejó indignado.

-Jajaja lo siento, pero la verdad…

-En fin –continuó el joven mirando de manera ofendida a su amigo- lo tengo pegado a mí día y noche, la otra vez me quise escapar a otra fiesta y bueno… diez minutos después estaba de regreso en mi habitación.

-Al fin tus padres hicieron algo para controlarte. Contrataron al mejor –Draco miró de nuevo a Santini, en verdad era muy guapo, era alto, de piel morena, cuerpo bien formado, rostro hermoso, cabello castaño y una sonrisa hermosa, sin contar con su sexy acento Italiano, Draco había escuchado de él por su hermano Sirius, al parecer se conocieron años atrás.

-En fin, ya estoy harto de estar encerrado, así que ya que estás aquí lo vamos a aprovechar – una pícara sonrisa inundó el rostro de Alexis.

-Oh no, conozco esa mirada y qué decir de esa sonrisa.

-Pues si las conoces ya sabes que no te podrás resistir –Alexis miró hacia donde estaban los dos guardias platicando y luego se acercó a Draco- tengo un plan.

* * *

-Así que eres el nuevo guardia del Príncipe Alexis –dijo Blaise con burla.

-Pues sí, ya ves donde terminé, y no te imaginas el trabajo que me da, es un niño malcriado –respondió el castaño- es caprichoso y…

-Estás enamorado de él –sentenció Blaise mirando al joven frente a él.

-Cómo puedes afirmar eso? –ambos guardias se encontraban platicando en una esquina del salón sin dejar de cuidar a sus chicos- hace años que no nos vemos!

-Mauro, te conozco hace más de 10 años, desde que estudiamos juntos, no te veré muy seguido pero por algo eres uno de mis mejores amigos y reconozco esa mirada fácilmente.

-Jamás me escucharás confirmar o negar eso –respondió el guardia obstinadamente- solo lo cuido, es mi trabajo y lo cumplo, nada más. Además es un niño consentido y muy insoportable.

-Sí claro, no sé de que te quejas la verdad, debiste verlo cuando se juntó con el Príncipe Draco, eran un verdadero desastre –Mauro miró a los dos jóvenes que platicaban divertidos.

-Se llevan muy bien, verdad? –Blaise captó un destello de celos en los ojos cafés de su amigo.

-Son muy buenos amigos, tuvieron algo, no sé exactamente qué, pero ahora Draco está muy enamorado y no es de tu chico –afirmó el moreno.

-Tal vez él no, pero no sé Alexis –dijo el apuesto guardia mirando fijamente a los azules ojos de su compañero.

-Mauro…

-Espera- le interrumpió el guardia- donde están? no los veo!

-Por los dioses! Se escaparon de nuevo! –dijo Blaise malhumorado- pensé que Draco ya había superado eso!

-Vamos, debemos encontrarlos, te lo dije, ese niño es incorregible! –siguió quejándose el castaño mientras ambos abandonaban el salón para buscar a los fugitivos, desgraciadamente para ellos, los chicos tenían un buen plan y una buena fiesta esperándolos.

* * *

Un excelente ambiente les dio la bienvenida a los guapos y jóvenes príncipes de Slytherin y Ardem, gente bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando de una buena fiesta, Draco estaba maravillado, estaba en el nuevo y exitoso Bar Bamboocha sucursal Ardem. En verdad no podía creerlo! El decorado era casi similar al de Slytherin, y el ambiente igual de bueno, el lugar estaba reventar y los trataron de manera espectacular apenas entraron.

-Buenas noches príncipe- dijo una chica- su mesa está lista, le servimos lo de siempre?

-Sí y trae vino también Kate –respondió el joven, sabía que a Draco no le gustaba la cerveza- y uvas- agregó, Draco le sonrió. La chica se despidió y rápidamente se acomodaron en una mesa en el centro del lugar, ahí sin duda se divertirían.

-No sabía que existiera este Bar- le medio gritó Draco ya que la música estaba en su apogeo.

-Lo inauguraron hace un par de meses –respondió Alex- no te parece genial?

-La verdad sí, hace mucho que no visito el de Slytherin jeje –Draco miró alrededor- vamos a bailar no?

-Pensé que no lo dirías –rió el castaño, sabía que al rubio le encantaba bailar. Un par de horas después estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo vino y cerveza y el ambiente seguía genial. Draco estaba conversando con Alexis cuando se fijó en dos chicos, y justo cuando pasaban junto a él los detuvo de la camisa.

-Qué te pasa imbé… -gritó uno de los chicos pero se detuvo al reconocer quien era la persona que lo sujetaba- jeje Príncipe Draco, qué sorpresa! –dijo casi en pánico.

-Me quieren explicar qué rayos hacen aquí? –dijo el rubio entre molesto y divertido.

-Nosotros bueno…

-Carlo, Bernard, supongo que dejaron solo a Luca en el barco, o me equivoco.

-No! bueno… -respondió Carlo- venimos por…

-Un poco de comida para Luc –completó Bernard- sí! Eso!

-Sí Claro – Draco levantó su ceja y ambos hermanos se miraron esperando la reacción- bien, solo porque estoy un poco borracho les doy una hora para que se diviertan, luego regresarán al barco, entendido?

-Sí Alteza, Gracias! –dijeron los chicos y desaparecieron por el lugar.

-Son tus guardias? –cuestionó el joven Falcon con una sonrisa una vez que Draco se sentó.

-Sí, son tremendos, ya los conocerás, ya que me quedaré en tu castillo los instalaré ahí si no te molesta.

-Sabes que no, otra copa? –sonrió el castaño.

-Por supuesto! –aceptó el rubio. De pronto unas antorchas se apagaron y el lugar quedó en semi oscuridad hasta que las antorchas del escenario se prendieron.

-Ahora viene lo mejor –dijo Alexis con una sonrisa, Draco asintió, si este lugar era bueno o no lo confirmaría en unos segundos.

"Bienvenidos al Bar Bamboocha – dijo un hombre sobre el escenario- esta noche es especial ya que tenemos a dos invitados especiales, den un aplauso al Príncipe Alexis y al Príncipe Draco de Slytherin –la multitud comenzó a aplaudir- sean bienvenidos sus Altezas y en honor a su visita, esta noche les presentaremos el mejor show, solo aquí, en el Bar Bamboocha! –nuevos aplausos y chiflidos- y es por eso que queda con ustedes una de las estrellas de este Bar- dijo dirigiéndose a la concurrencia- den la bienvenida al sexy e inigualable –bajo la voz a un tono grave y sexy- Ángelo…"

-Disfruta tu bienvenida –dijo Alexis con una sonrisa mientras una suave música empezaba a sonar. Draco sonrió divertido, levantó la vista y pudo ver un poco más allá a Carlo y Bernard babeando, si el show era bueno, Luca tendría que cuidar el barco solo esa noche.

* * *

Seis en punto de la mañana, el sol apenas empezaba a salir en el horizonte, los pajaritos empezaban a despertar dentro de sus nidos y el rocío aún cubría las bellas flores, y Sirius…

-Ya es tarde Remus, despierta! –gritaba.

-Amor, ni siquiera yo me he levantado, no crees que es muy temprano?

-Nunca es demasiado temprano –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Esta es la excepción- dijo Remus mientras se volvía a enrollar en sus sábanas.

-Cariño, despierta! Quiero ir por Draco ya –replicó el moreno con un berrinche digno de un niño de cinco años.

-Oh rayos de acuerdo! –Remus abrió sus dorados ojos mirando el rostro emocionado de su chico- solo porque en verdad te amo.

-Genial- sonrió el ojigris con alegría mientras Remus se levantaba de la cama –ahora regreso jeje, voy a despertar a Harry –dijo con mirada maliciosa y acto seguido abandonó la habitación, Remus solo suspiró, pobre Harry, por lo menos esta vez no sería él quien lo despertara.

Una hora después el barco, Sirius II, zarpaba de Slytherin con rumbo fijo y con la tripulación bostezando.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, pero en Ardem, dos jóvenes regresaban al castillo tambaleándose sobre sus caballos mientras cantaban una singular canción.

-Born to be wild!

-Cállate Alex, nos van a descubrir! –dijo el rubio resbalándose un poco del caballo.

-Lo que pasa es que no cantamos la que querías –Alexis venía recostado literalmente sobre su caballo.

-Quizá es eso jeje… Simply irresistable! –cantó Draco ahora, con lo que empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Llegaron a la puerta del castillo e intentaron bajarse.

-Dile al piso que deje de moverse! –le gritó el castaño al rubio.

-Yo le digo, nada más deja que lo encuentre –respondió el ojigris tratando de fijar su mirada en… bueno, en algo. Por fin, ambos chicos desmontaron.

-Oye Draco, ya desmonté y no llegó al piso.

-Ni yo, que extraño no?

-Si se soltaran de las riendas tal vez ayudaría –ambos muchachos giraron hacia la voz haciendo que sus atribulados sentidos se confundieran cayendo sin remedio al piso.

–Me lleva!

-Auch! –Blaise y Mauro se acercaron a ellos, el castaño tomó en brazos a Alexis quien se resistió- yo puedo solo Santini!

-Se nota –dijo el guardia tomando al joven en sus brazos y metiéndolo al castillo, con el Príncipe diciendo incoherencia y media y resistiéndose todo lo que su bestial borrachera le permitía.

-Tendré que luchar contigo Draco? –el rubio miró a su guardia favorito desde el piso y empezó a carcajearse.

-Jajajaja me caí del caballo! –dijo al parecer muy divertido, Blaise sonrió y ayudó al rubio a levantarse, logrando entrar lentamente al castillo.

* * *

Varias, pero varias horas después, Sirius II atracaba en Meliat, lugar donde al ver la signa de Slytherin en las banderas se prepararon para recibir a la tripulación lo mejor posible. Una vez en el puerto, nuestro equipo de búsqueda y rescate llamado "D.U.V.A.S" (yui: sé que se estarán preguntando el significado de taaan grandioso nombre así que es el siguiente¡Draco, unidos vamos a salvarte! Sí, ya sé, no tiene gran impacto pero solo junté las cosas favoritas de Sirius: Draco y las uvas, jejejeje Frine: es bueno jeje bien hecho yui! Un gran paso para yui y un, sin duda, pequeño paso para la humanidad muajajaja), nombrado por supuesto por nuestro querido Sirius, se preparaba para desembarcar y dedicarse a la tarea de localizar a Draco.

-Bien, ya es tiempo- Sirius se paró imponente enfrente de la tripulación- debemos localizar a mi hermano y traerlo al barco, si acaso no se encontrase en este lugar embarcaremos e iremos al siguiente puerto. Entendido?

-¡Señor, Sí Señor!- respondieron al unísono.

-Ahora… - el moreno se colocó enfrente de sus tropas, cual general a un batallón, mientras los Mirmidones y los guardias de Slytherin lo escuchaba atentamente- Marchen! –ordenó emocionado.

-Sirius no creo que…-empezó a decir Harry pero enseguida fue interrumpido por Remus que le hizo una seña indicándole que no tenía caso, para después, con rostro de resignación colocarse al lado de su consorte.

- Tropa! A cantar!

-Cantar!- el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que su Sirius estaba actuando extraño desde que salieron de Slytherin¿¿¿pero cantar, eso sí que no lo esperaba (yui: y estoy segura que ninguna de ustedes lo hizo, jejeje nn Frine: eso hay que verlo o.O).

-A un rubio busco yo!- el moreno empezó a cantar con voz fuerte y entusiasmada, todo en tono militar por cierto, y justo en el momento en el cual Remus lo iba a detener se escucharon unas voces a su espalda.

-A un rubio busco yo!- los Mirmidones y la Guardia Real, habían empezado a entonar la canción del soberano del reino de la serpiente.

-Muy coqueto sí señor!- Sirius no perdía la sonrisa del rostro, y a cada palabra que decía los soldados la repetían- lo llevaré a casa sí!- Remus y Harry no podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban (yui: y eso que aún no escuchan el final), no cabían en sí de la sorpresa cuando Sirius empezó con el final de su canción- para que con Harry sea Feliz!- eso era demasiado! Harry había quedado cual tomate mientras que Remus no sabía como disimular su risa- cuenten! 1, 2, 3, 4! De nuevo y desde el comienzo!

-Basta ya Remus!- reclamó el tomate…erh Harry.

-Lo siento Harry, jajajaja, es que no esperaba que Sirius finalizara de esa forma, jajaja- Remus había dejado a un lado su expresión de sorpresa que fue sustituida por una sonrisa- ahora entiendo como es que los chicos accedieron, jajajaja.

-Yo aún no le veo lo gracioso- respondió el ojiverde tan rojo como antes y mostrando su disgusto.

-Vamos Harry no te enojes- el ex Mirmidón le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas- ven, es mejor que nos apresuremos, cuanto antes tengamos información acerca de Draco más pronto podrás ser feliz a su lado, jejeje.

-Hey!- un nuevo reclamo del moreno- desde cuando haces ese tipo de bromas, el estar tanto con Sirius te está afectando.

-Puede ser- de nuevo una sonrisa- ahora apresurémonos- dicho esto ambos se aproximaron al final del muelle en donde Sirius daba nuevas instrucciones a los soldados.

-Escuchen bien, buscaremos lo más que podamos a Draco, buscaremos provisiones y zarparemos lo más pronto que se pueda si es que no tenemos éxito, así que nos dividiremos en 3 equipos: Seamus y Nott estarán a cargo de buscar provisiones, serán el equipo Delta. Marco y Leandro, ustedes se encargarán de cuidar el barco y serán el equipo Gama. Nosotros nos dirigiremos al castillo- dijo señalando tanto a Remus como a Harry- nos escoltaran Ron y Cedric, nuestro nombre clave será los 5 fantásticos (yui: jajajaja, se acuerdan de la película, así que solo le hice una pequeña modificación, jejeje Frine: qué original yui u.u).

-Eh… señor, porque su nombre clave es mejor que los nuestros?- cuestionó Leandro aprovechando que Sirius tomó aire.

-Eso es muy fácil soldado, es debido a que soy el Rey y además porque YO lo digo, está claro?- una mirada desafiante apareció en los ojos grises.

-Sss...si yo no mas preguntaba- respondió un poco nervioso el Guardia Real, al ver la mirada que le dirigía Sirius.

-Al atardecer nos veremos en el barco, muy bien, ya que todo está aclarado, es hora de separarse.

-Sí Señor!- respondieron los demás, mientras que cada uno tomaba su respectivo camino.

* * *

_Draco entró lentamente a su habitación en Slytherin, todo estaba en una ligera oscuridad pero la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana iluminaba una parte importante de la habitación, su cama. El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí evitando hacer ruido y se acercó en silencio hasta la figura que dormía placidamente sobre las suaves mantas, su hermoso cuerpo desnudo cubierto con aquella tela blanca que hacía resaltar el color dorado de su piel, sus cabellos negros esparcidos por la almohada logrando un contraste maravilloso. Sus labios rojos entreabiertos resultando sumamente tentadores y la evidente suavidad de su piel incitando al joven príncipe a tocarla. Draco quedó sin aliento ante la maravillosa visión. Su amado Harry descansaba tranquilamente ajeno a todo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado junto al moreno, extendió una mano lentamente rozando el rostro de su chico, éste soltó un suave y casi imperceptible gemido, el ojigris se estremeció, lo había escuchado. Bajó su plateada mirada recorriendo el torso desnudo apenas cubierto con la tela y no pudo evitar tocarlo, era como si estuviera en un hechizo y lo único por lo que vivía era para acariciar al joven tendido en la cama. Pasó su mano por los bien trabajados pectorales del joven robándole un nuevo gemido pero éste aparentemente no despertó. La mano de Draco dudó al encontrarse en la cintura delgada del ojiverde, iba a retirarla cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, Draco levantó rápidamente su mirada y se topó con unos verdes ojos mirándolo intensamente._

_-Draco… -susurró Harry- bésame, por favor… _

_Draco, siendo Draco, aunque esta vez no fue muy evidente porque tardó un rato en salir del shock por la emoción, se inclinó ansioso hacia los labios rojos con el intenso deseo de saborearlos, y cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos sintiendo la respiración de Harry en su rostro…_

-Despierta Draco! –un brusco movimiento en su cama lo despertó intempestivamente haciéndole abrir los ojos sobresaltado.

-Qué diablos! –se quejó sentándose en la cama tratando de ubicarse.

-Buenos días –dijo Alexis divertido al ver la cara de susto del rubio.

-Qué diablos te pasa? –Draco volvió a caer acostado mirando mal a su amigo –me asustaste.

-Jaja lo siento pero hace mucho que no lo hacía y realmente valió la pena, debiste ver tu cara, por cierto –dijo el castaño mirando de manera pícara al rubio- qué estabas soñando?

-Eh, por qué lo dices? –respondió el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

-Porque mi lindo Dragón, estabas gimiendo.

-Yo… bueno… eso no importa, por tu culpa no pudo terminar.

-Sí claro.

-Y a todo esto para qué me despertaste?

-Te desperté –respondió Alexis mientras se acostaba junto al rubio- porque ya es bastante tarde y debes comer algo, y también para avisarte que me encontré a Blaise y le dije que te quedarías, tus demás guardias ya están instalados en el castillo.

-Vaya, pues gracias, eres muy eficiente.

-Ya lo sabes –dijo pícaramente.

-Bien, ahora porque no vas a molestar un poco a tu guardia y me dejas dormir.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo acercando sus labios a la oreja del rubio para susurrarle- te tengo varias sorpresas preparadas –Draco le miró con su clásica ceja levantada.

-Eso suena prometedor, pero no me fío de ti, aún tengo aquella cicatriz.

-Jajaja, fue un accidente, ya supéralo- el castaño se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirar al rubio- en fin, levántate y arréglate, nos vamos a divertir mucho –y sin más abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa prometedora. Draco miró la puerta unos segundos y luego sonrió, sabía que no iba a escapar de las alocadas ideas de su amigo, y con la resignación en su rostro se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Alexis caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse al jardín a esperar a Draco para, después de desayunar aunque definitivamente era almuerzo a las tres de la tarde, ir a visitar a unos amigos para organizar una emocionante carrera de caballos, esta vez estaba seguro que Draco y él ganarían, pero justo cuando salió al jardín pudo observar a su guardia personal platicar, al parecer bastante divertido, con el guardia de su padre, el castaño sintió una sensación desagradable en su pecho pero supuso que era porque Mauro estaba divirtiéndose en sus malditas horas de trabajo.

-Buenos días Príncipe –saludó Mauro educadamente apenas lo vio acercarse.

-Buenos días –saludó igualmente el otro guardia, el castaño miró al joven y lo fulminó con una mirada que había aprendido de Draco, unacien por cientoMalfoy elimina seres inferiores, el joven solo atinó a hacer una reverencia y con un "nos vemos luego" dirigido a Mauro, que asintió su acuerdo, se alejó de allí.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo? –preguntó solícito el apuesto guerrero.

-Tú a mi? –se burló el joven- no lo creo –le dijo fríamente- pero deberías estar cumpliendo con tus labores en lugar de estar… socializando con los otros guardias –dijo notándose un tono molesto en sus palabras. Mauro lo miró unos segundos analizando la situación para finalmente sonreír.

-Perdone Alteza, pero justo en este momento estoy en mi descanso, así que con todo respeto, puedo hablar con quien yo desee –el guardia no pretendía ser grosero pero era necesario establecerle a ese jovencito ciertos límites, claro que solo se había atrevido al notar cierta mirada en los ojos de su Príncipe.

-Si no fuera por mi padre y el maldito aprecio que te tiene –respondió bastante molesto el castaño por la respuesta obtenida- ya estarías muy lejos de aquí, eres un verdadero estorbo así que mantente lo más alejado de mí y… -pero no pudo terminar, sin darse cuenta Mauro lo pegó a la pared que delimitaba uno de los jardines del castillo y se acercó lentamente para murmurarle en el oído.

-Mi único objetivo mientras eso suceda y yo permanezca en este castillo- susurró suavemente haciendo estremecer al joven- es protegerlo Príncipe, esté usted de acuerdo o no –Alexis le empujó después de unos segundos con bastante fuerza y logró alejarse furioso y sobre todo muy confundido de ahí. Mauro, mientras tanto, se reprendió mentalmente por lo que había hecho, se había dejado llevar por la cercanía con Alexis y la pasión que éste desbordaba, pero se juró que jamás volvería a pasar, aunque no pudo evitar saborear el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Alexis ante su cercanía.

El castaño entró furioso al castillo dispuesto a ir inmediatamente con su padre y quejarse de lo sucedido pero se topó con Draco que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras con absoluta cara de sueño, el rubio lo miró y vio su furia.

-Qué te pasa Alex? –se acercó hasta él y lo miró.

-Es el estúpido de Santini, te juro que no lo soporto!

-No seas infantil, es solo tu guardia, no puede trastornarte demasiado.

-Es fácil decirlo… -suspiró con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse- en fin, tienes razón, no vale la pena seguir hablando de él, mejor vamos a comer algo.

-Me encanta la idea –dijo Draco- me muero de hambre- ambos se dirigieron al comedor pero Alexis pudo captar de reojo la esbelta figura de su guardia mirándolo desde la entrada del castillo.

* * *

Había pasado apenas una hora desde que el grupo de los "5 fantásticos" (Frine: u.u sin comentarios en cuanto al nombre) se separaran de los demás para tomar rumbo al castillo y presentarse ante el Rey Delcor soberano de Meliat. Al tiempo que iban avanzando Harry pudo observar lo distinto que era Meliat de Gryffindor, casi todo el paisaje de Meliat era desértico, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de ser hermoso, todo era tan diferente hasta el ritmo de vida que llevaban las personas, se notaba que era más agitado, siempre corriendo de un lugar a otro buscando entre diversas tiendas que ahí se encontraban, también pudo observar varios lugares en donde maleaban el metal para convertirlo en hermosas figuras, también ubicó varios lugares en donde vendían plata y oro, unos cuantos lugares más se dedicaban a la alfarería y otras tiendas al bordado, la cierto era que Meliat era el mayor productor de metales de todo el continente. De pronto Harry se torno serio y dejando a un lado el asombro que adornaba su rostro hasta hace unos cuantos minutos dirigió su vista a Remus quien miraba atentamente a Sirius.

-Remus- llamó el moreno.

-Si Harry qué sucede?- le dirigió una mirada fugaz al chico mientras se cercioraba que Sirius, al estar distraído entonando su marcha de guerra titulada "Buscando a Draco", no se estrellara contra alguna palmera.

-Crees que Draco ya haya pasado por aquí?- un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo contestar con seguridad, ya que no sabemos exactamente el orden que iba a llevar Draco en su viaje, pero una vez que hablemos con el rey Delcor, lo sabremos.

-Eso espero- un toque de tristeza se vislumbró en los ojos verdes del joven Príncipe.

-Vamos Harry, estoy seguro que el rey Delcor nos podrá ayudar en nuestra búsqueda- Remus apoyó un brazo alrededor del cuello del ojiverde dándole ánimos -BRAUM!- de pronto escucharon un ruido sordo y fuerte que provenía de donde se encontraba Sirius.

-Maldita sea quién rayos colocó esa palmera ahí!- se quejó fuertemente el de ojos plata, había quedado tumbado en el suelo al tiempo que se sujetaba la frente.

-Sirius te encuentras bien?- Remus y Harry se acercaron de inmediato al herido.

-Auch! Sí, me encuentro bien, solo que no me he fijado- respondió poniéndose de pie- ninguna palmera va a vencer al Rey Sirius, soberano de Slytherin! jajajaja.

-Vaya, si el que Draco se haya ido por tanto tiempo le afectó, no me imagino lo que le habrá hecho el golpe, yo también amo y extraño a Draco pero no me ves estrellándome con todo lo que hay a mi paso jeje- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, al tiempo que Remus le dirigía una mirada de reproche, odiaba cuando le salía lo Slytherin a Harry, cuando Draco regresará le haría pagar por eso.

-Ron, Cedric!- llamó Remus dejando de mal mirar al ojiverde que le sonrió de manera angelical para tratar de enmendar su comentario- No se suponía que ustedes debían de estar….Ron? Cedric?-pero el castaño no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que al girar y buscar a los mencionados estos habían desaparecido- Harry los has visto?

-No Remus, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, creí que estaban delante de nosotros.

-Rayos! Donde rayos se habrán ido!- Sirius que ya se había levantado y dejado de discutir con la palmera que le había propinado tal golpe, se había percatado de la ausencia de su escolta- bien no podemos perder tiempo buscándolos, es mejor que vayamos a palacio, ya estamos cerca- dijo señalando las puertas de entrada por donde se vislumbraba el castillo.

-Bien entonces sigamos, ya me las veré con esos dos cuando aparezcan -sentenció el castaño, al tiempo que se ponían en marcha rumbo al castillo.

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, nos encontramos con cierto pelirrojo acompañado de un joven castaño de expresión algo preocupada.

-Ron, estás seguro que estuvo bien irnos así?- Cedric se temía las consecuencias que le esperarían cuando su primo se diese cuanta de su desaparición.

-No te preocupes mi niño-dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada -Remus está muy ocupado vigilando que Sirius no se pierda como para notar que no estamos, jejeje.

-Supongo que tienes razón- un tono de desconfianza en su voz.

-Ahora, donde estaba ese lugar -el pelirrojo buscaba con la mirada tratando de localizar un lugar en particular de entre todos aquellos que se encontraban en tan grande ciudad- oh! Ahí esta! Vamos apresúrate.

-Sí, ya voy- el castaño siguió al pelirrojo hasta una tienda situada casi al final de la calle, Cedric se fijó en el nombre del lugar "Silver Hawk", _extraño nombre_ pensó el chico, mientras seguía a Ron dentro de la tienda, al entrar el chico pelirrojo ya se encontraba hablando con el encargado, quien después de varias indicaciones por parte del mayor de los Mirmidones se dirigió a uno de los estantes a buscar algo, Cedric aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse- oye qué es lo que hemos venido a hacer en este lugar?- indagó el castaño.

-Solo espera unos segundos mas y lo sabrás- en ese preciso instante el encargado de la tienda regresó con una pulsera de plata en las manos, la cual mostró al joven pelirrojo- es perfecta! Me la llevo! (Frine: hey yui no nos caería nada mal un novio así eh? yui: que los dioses te escuchen jeje).

-Gusta que la envuelva señor?- cuestionó el hombre.

-No, se la lleva puesta- Cedric miraba sorprendido a su novio, al tiempo que éste tomaba su muñeca y le ponía el hermoso pulso de plata.

-Pero Ron….- el castaño estaba incrédulo de lo que veía.

-No digas nada- el Mirmidón sacó una bolsa con monedas que entregó al encargado, quien verificó que sean verdaderas antes de agradecerle con una sonrisa al pelirrojo, que al ver el gesto se dirigió de nuevo a Cedric- vamos, antes de que tu primo se de cuenta- el castaño respondió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ambos salieron del lugar para reunirse de nuevo con Remus, Sirius y Harry.

* * *

De nuevo en el palacio Sirius, Remus y Harry se encontraban en la sala real, la cual estaba decorada con diversas banderas y emblemas que representaban un yunque y un martillo y unas manos moldeando un jarrón, los tres se encontraban esperando la llegada del Rey de aquel país cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas dando paso a Delcor soberano de Meliat. Delcor era un hombre mayor entrado en los cuarenta y con el cabello negro entrecano, alto y robusto, de faz tranquila y apacible, que al vislumbrar a Sirius se acercó enseguida brindándole un abrazo.

-Sirius- dijo alegremente- o debería decir Rey Sirius.

-Jejejeje Sirius esta bien rey Delcor -dijo respondiendo a su efusivo abrazo.

-Dime Delcor. Me alegra verte, muchacho-dijo soltando a Sirius y conservando una sonrisa en los labios- lamento lo de tu padre, pero estoy seguro que serás un gran soberano al igual que él- una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven rey al escuchar las palabras de Delcor.

-Me alegra escuchar tales palabras de alguien a quien respeto tanto -una sonrisa de suficiencia por parte del otro soberano- quisiera presentarte a mi consorte Remus.

-Es un placer conocerlo Majestad- respondió el aludido con una pequeña reverencia.

-El placer es mío!- dijo abrazando de improviso al castaño- nunca creí que llegaría el día en que viera a este chico sentar cabeza, jajajaja- Sirius compartió la risa del soberano, al igual que Harry al observar como Remus se sonrojaba levemente- y dime, quién es este otro joven?- dijo de improviso soltando a Remus y enfocándose en el ojiverde- vaya pero si eres igualito! Eres hijo de James verdad?

-Sí señor, así es- dijo Harry con una pequeña reverencia.

-Jajajajajaja, ya lo sabía eres idéntico a tu padre.

- Delcor -llamó el joven de ojos cual tormenta- quisiera decirte el motivo por el cual nos encontramos en este lugar.

-Oooh, jejejejeje lo lamento me emocioné tanto al verte que se me había olvidado preguntarte -el soberano volvía a dirigir su vista hacia Sirius- la verdad también me causó un poco de sorpresa cuando me dijeron de tú presencia en el castillo- sonrió el soberano- Creí que había arreglado todos nuestros asuntos cuando Draco vino a verme- el rostro de los presentes se llenó de emoción al oír mencionar aquel nombre.

-Es exactamente por lo que hemos venido -dijo Sirius- seguramente te habrás enterado de todo lo acontecido en Slytherin- Delcor asintió, Sirius prosiguió- nosotros decidimos buscar a Draco para que vuelva por fin a casa.

-Cuanto me gustaría decirles que Draco se encuentra en este lugar, pero partió hace ya algunas semanas.

-No sabe a donde se dirigía?- interrumpió Harry con un brillo de esperanza en su verde mirada.

-Mmmm… déjame recordar- el rey se puso pensativo por un momento -ooooh, ahora recuerdo- dijo levantando las cejas- creo que el mencionó que se dirigiría a Asrath, pueden ir y con suerte encontrarle.

-Muchas gracias Delcor, nos sabes como nos has ayudado- Sirius le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida, para luego soltarlo y comenzar su carrera rumbo al muelle, seguido de Remus y Harry.

-Eeehh! Pero… que ya se van?- dijo sorprendido.

-Lo siento, prometo regresar en otra ocasión, pero ahora lo principal es encontrar a Draco, de nuevo gracias!- dijo el de largos cabellos mientras desaparecían por la puerta.

-Vaya –suspiró el rey de Meliat con una sonrisa- que chicos.

Fuera de palacio los tres jóvenes iban a toda prisa hacia el muelle donde se encontrarían con el resto de la expedición.

-Hey fíjate por donde….Remus?

-Ron! Donde diablos de habías metido?- gritó Remus.

-Lo siento es que los perdimos de vista- se excusó el pelirrojo- adonde vamos con tanta prisa?- cuestionó el chico que luego de toparse con ellos los había empezado a seguir junto con Cedric.

-A Asrath! –gritó Harry emocionado corriendo rumbo al barco.

* * *

Un par de días después de su llegada a Ardem, los visitantes de Slytherin se sentían absolutamente cómodos e instalados, pero las continuas escapadas de Draco con Alexis a los Dioses saben qué, habían obligado a Blaise, apoyado por Mauro, a tomar medidas desesperadas. Cada persona en el reino era un espía potencial de lo que planeaban los jóvenes y por lo tanto no habían podido destramparse tanto como Alexis quería, lo que les había obligado a permanecer en el castillo la noche anterior, el resultado? una fiesta buenísima en el castillo la siguiente noche. Ahora la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y todos los invitados, en general jóvenes revoltosos a juicio de Mauro, se encontraban totalmente borrachos mientras bailaban animadamente. Mauro recorrió el lugar con la vista pero no lograba localizar a Alexis, Draco estaba conversando con una joven muy hermosa en una de las terrazas pero no había rastro del Príncipe de Ardem, preocupado siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta que al salir al jardín y doblar una esquina el murmullo de voces le obligaron a detenerse.

-Vamos Alex, solo relájate.

-No John, en verdad no quiero –la voz de Alexis indicaba un alto grado de vino en su sangre.

-Sé que soy muy celoso pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente –Mauro se asomó ligeramente y pudo ver como el maldito joven devoraba con avidez los labios del joven Príncipe mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de su túnica- déjate llevar- la furia inundó el rostro del guardia pero no se movió, no podía hacer nada a menos que Alexis no deseara ese contacto.

-Ahh, John… -el gemido le indicó a Santini que tal vez Alex lo deseara- basta, no seas imbécil –dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura y sobre todo controlarse con todo aquel alcohol en su sangre y las manos acariciando su cuerpo con lujuria –si no te comportas voy a llamar a mi guardia para que te saque a patadas –Mauro sonrió ya que sabía que cumpliría esa orden con sumo agrado, ese chico lo pedía a gritos.

-No sé que te pasa últimamente, seguro es por Draco, desde que llegó solo has estado con él.

-Eso no te importa- Alexis se giró dispuesto a regresar al castillo.

-Me importa y mucho –le espetó el joven tomándolo de un brazo con fuerza haciendo que se girara, Alexis era alto pero John lo era un poco más- tenemos química no puedes dejarme así, seríamos una gran pareja!

-Te equivocas, eres bueno en la cama pero eso realmente no me interesa más que para simple diversión, diablos John me conoces! –respondió el castaño con cierto fastidio- soy libre y no me interesa mantener una relación con alguien a menos que en verdad lo ame y lo que siento por ti está muy lejos de eso.

-Amas a Draco, lo amas porque es Príncipe como tú? Es por eso que no me aceptas! –espetó el chico con enojo.

-No digas estupideces, mira será mejor que te vayas John, no deseo discutir esto contigo –John furioso iba a acercarse al castaño para hacerlo entender como fuera pero la presencia de Mauro le hizo detenerse, sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Está bien Alteza? –preguntó el guardia, Alex se sobresaltó ante su voz ya que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Por supuesto –dijo pero tuvo que sentarse en una banca, la verdad estaba bastante mareado. Mauro se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, el castaño no hizo nada cuando los brazos de su guardia lo envolvieron protectoramente, simplemente se dejó abrazar, no supo lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo pero buscó los labios de Mauro con los suyos que respondieron ansiosos al contacto, no supo cuanto tiempo fue pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó inmediatamente de él, dejando a Santini bastante confundido pero sumamente complacido.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde que el equipo "D.U.V.A.S" había dejado Meliat con rumbo a Asrath. Los expedicionarios estaban ahora llenos de nuevas energías, en especial Harry, ya que en su primera parada habían conseguido información sobre el paradero de Draco, si tenían un poco de suerte era probable que lo encontraran en Asrath, mientras el joven heredero al trono seguía en sus cavilaciones (que mayormente se centraban en cierto rubio ¬¬), Leandro divisó a lo lejos las montañas características del reino de Asrath.

-Su Majestad, arribaremos en Asrath en una media hora- Leandro, que había dejado su puesto de vigía, había ido a dar aviso a Sirius que se encontraba en su camarote echándole un vistazo a su infalible mapa.

-Muy bien Leandro, comiencen a preparar todo, una vez que lleguemos haremos lo mismo que en Meliat, cargaremos provisiones, buscaremos información acerca de Draco y partiremos inmediatamente.

-Está bien señor- el joven soldado se retiró dejando solo a Sirius.

-Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora- el hombre de largos cabellos oscuros como la noche salió de su camarote y dando una señal a Marco se dirigió a donde se encontraba Harry-cómo estás?

-Bien…supongo- los ojos verdes del chico veían infinitamente a la nada perdiéndose en los territorios del gran Poseidón.

-Harry ten por seguro que lo vamos a encontrar- Sirius había posado una mano en el hombro del chico-con lo que nos dijo Delcor estamos un paso mas cerca, lo importante es que ya estamos en….-pero Sirius fue interrumpido por una canción que venía de cubierta- qué es eso?

-Vamos Remus!- se oían gritos de aliento, mientras que el castaño sostenía una especie de aparato negro que hacia que su voz se escuchara fuertemente.

-Bien aquí vamos! -una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, de esas que rara vez mostraba- ésta es para ti Harry!

-Pero qué rayos cree que va hacer?- una expresión de total confusión adornaba su rostro- Sirius tú sabes algo?- cuestionó el ojiverde.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que me costó mucho tiempo convencerlo y mucha cerveza, jejeje- después de que terminó la canción de entrada se escuchó la voz melodiosa de Remus.

-Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta cada instante aquí ! - el castaño cantaba mientras los demás le hacían coro y bailaban detrás suyo- con el sol mas brillante mis pasos doy, no se aparta la falta la risa de mi.

-Jejeje espero que con esto te alegres un poco Harry- Sirius se acercó a Remus y se unió al espectáculo- Y es lo mas importante volvernos a ver, no me importa donde tenga que ir, mil historias hay que oír y van a ser las que quiero compartir…. Sigo mi camino, mi destino, es mi camino, es mi camino!

-Si no puedes con ellos… - suspiró el ojiverde mirando a sus compañeros de viaje con gesto de resignación, después de unos instantes mas de mirar aquel "espectáculo" no le quedó otro remedio que unirse a esa manada de locos- Que sepa el mundo en marcha estoy y voy a cumplir mi misión los cielos azules por donde voy dan alas a mi corazón (yui: música y letra cortesía de Phil Collins Frine: ni idea de cual es pero bueno u.u jeje que canten).

Antes de desembarcar en Asrath, Remus había indicado a Ron y Cedric que en esta ocasión ellos se quedarían a cuidar el barco y que los que los escoltarían hasta palacio serian Marco y Leandro y que Nott y Seamus se encargarían de nuevo de cargar las provisiones que hicieran falta.

Asrath era un lugar hermoso, lleno de árboles y montañas, por donde uno dirigiera la mirada podía encontrar árboles de un verde resplandecientes y a lo lejos las montañas se alzaban en todo su esplendor. El pueblo de aquel lugar era bastante modesto y más tranquilo que Meliat, pero no se quedaba atrás en cuento a avances con respecto a los demás reinos. Una vez en Asrath, anclaron el barco y todos se dirigieron a su respectiva tarea.

-Todos saben que es lo que tienen que hacer, así que andando –dijo Sirius emocionado.

-Ron y Cedric- Remus les dirigió una mirada de advertencia- espero que en esta ocasión cumplan ordenes y no se alejen del barco¿entendido?

-Sí, no te preocupes Remus, no nos moveremos de aquí –dijeron con sonrisa angelical, el castaño solo levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, andando, debemos darnos prisa- Harry que tenía nuevas energías apuró a los demás, mientras más pronto supiera si Draco había pasado por ahí estaría mas cerca de encontrarle.

Iban rumbo al castillo, guiados por Leandro y Marco, y todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado cuando uno de los guardias vio algo que captó su atención haciéndole una seña a su compañero para que se acercara.

-Qué sucede Marco? vamos a perder de vista al rey- dijo mientras miraba de reojo la dirección por la cual se dirigían Sirius y compañía.

-Créeme, esto es muuuuuy importante, solo mira- dijo señalando el local frente a ellos, el otro chico solo pudo apoyar la reacción que había tenido Marco ya que justo en la entrada del lugar se leía un letrero "Dos por uno en bebidas y además, en la compra de un galeón, llévese un pase gratis a una de nuestras noches especiales en cualquier sucursal. Atte. Bar Bamboocha"

-No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad! – dijo Leandro con los ojos a punto de las lágrimas debido a la emoción que le inspiraba aquel maravilloso letrero, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron en aquel lugar (Frine: amo a estos chicos jeje).

Ahora, volviendo con el equipo de los 5 fantásticos que maravillosamente siempre terminan siendo tres, habían llegado por fin al palacio después de que Sirius, al estar tan entusiasmado con la eficacia de su plan girara a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda y los llevara directo a una de las entradas al bosque, terminando en que Remus se hiciera cargo de orientarlos ya que en una ocasión había estado en Asrath acompañando a James en una pequeña visita, pero bueno, el caso es que ya se encontraban en palacio, esperando a que el rey Rowan les pudiera decir algo acerca de Draco.

-Como está su majestad- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Sirius, Remus y tú debes de ser Harry- el joven asintió- James me habló de ti la ultima vez que estuvo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- pero díganme, que les trae por aquí y por que tanta desesperación por verme?

-Verás Rowan, lo que sucede es que estoy buscando a Draco –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Rowan era un hombre unos años mayor que Sirius y que unos años atrás, antes de que ambos fueran coronados reyes, se habían conocido en un viaje a Atenas.

-A tu hermano?-preguntó el soberano- acaso le ha pasado algo, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba bastante bien.

-Hace cuanto que lo vio majestad?- interrumpió el castaño.

-Hace como dos semanas, vino a hablar conmigo acerca de las relaciones comerciales entre nuestros reinos, se quedó unos días y partió de nuevo.

-De casualidad sabe a donde se dirigía, majestad?- esta vez fue Harry quien hizo la pregunta.

-Mmm… me dijo que tenia varios lugares los cuales visitar, pero no estoy seguro de adonde se dirigía.

-Por favor Rowan haz un esfuerzo por recordar- suplicó Sirius.

-Veamos…- dijo el rey pensativo- creo que su siguiente destino era Norian…no espera…era Lexus, sí estoy seguro, ahí es a donde se dirigía.

-Muchas gracias Rowan, nos has sido de gran ayuda- con una ultima reverencia se dispusieron a marcharse.

-No me digan que ustedes también se van tan rápido?

-Lo siento pero es importante para nosotros encontrar a Draco-se excusó el de gris mirada de la manera mas diplomática que pudo –muchas gracias y prometo visitarte pronto- y se marchó del castillo junto con Remus y Harry.

-Estos Malfoy- suspiró Rowan- siempre tienen prisa jeje.

Una vez en el barco, se encontraron con Marco y Leandro quienes recibieron una reprimenda por parte de Sirius y fueron degradados al equipo Gamma de nuevo, subiendo así Ron y Cedric a ser el equipo Delta y Nott y Seamus a ser la escolta de Sirius en el próximo puerto, claro está que para Marco y Leandro había valido la pena con tal de no pasar por alto esa "oportunidad en la vida" como ellos le habían llamado.

* * *

-En serio Alex, ya no puedo más! –dijo el rubio Slytherin mirando con súplica a su amigo –estás sorpresas están acabando conmigo, primero la noche en el Bamboocha, luego la carrera de caballos donde hubieron más heridos que en la batalla de Slytherin y que de puro milagro ganamos, luego esa fiesta salvaje en tu castillo, jamás hubiera imaginado para que eran todas esas lanzas, el chocolate y las rosas rojas, ahora quedaré traumado de por vida por tu culpa! –dijo con cierto reproche, Alex solo le sonrió de manera angelical- pero bueno, después fue ese torneo de boxeo, las fiestas de Dionisio, el salto de la cascada…

-Entiendo –rió el castaño interrumpiéndolo- pero Draco, no puedes negarte a esto, es por el honor de Slytherin, tu hermano jamás se habría negado cuando el honor de su apellido estaba en juego –dijo tratando de picar su orgullo.

-Pero…

-Tus guardias están aquí apoyándote, yo te apoyo, podrás con esto porque eres un gran guerrero y un gran Príncipe! –dijo el castaño cual político en campaña, el rubio lo miró y luego suspiró con resignación, ya estaba bastante viejo para esto.

-De acuerdo, pero juro por mi amor por Harry que esta será la última de tus sorpresas – tomó un trago de tequila ya que necesitaba algo más fuerte que el vino para darse valor y esperó el momento.

-Tranquilo y hazlo como lo ensayamos –dijo el castaño, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Draco y se alejó de ahí rumbo a su lugar, el rubio solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, los nervios lo estaban matando.

-Y como último participante en esta noche de karaoke en honor de las musas, nos honra con su presencia, el Príncipe Draco de Slytherin! –anunció una voz y los aplausos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar así como los gritos eufóricos de jóvenes y jovencitas hechizados por la belleza y galanura del rubio, quien apenas subió a la pequeña tarima se vio lleno de una seguridad inigualable (Frine: Los dioses bendigan el tequila jeje) dejando los nervios en algún lugar detrás del escenario.

Miró a la multitud con una sonrisa coqueta y pudo divisar la mesa que ocupaba su porra personal, Blaise abrazaba a Luca mientras bebían unas deliciosas piñas coladas, Carlo y Bernard, con enormes vasos de cerveza en la mano, conversaban con unos chicos que acababan de conocer y Mauro, arrastrado a la fuerza por Alex miraba con el ceño fruncido el lugar, expresión que cambió totalmente cuando el sexy Príncipe de Ardem se sentó junto a él. Y sin más, Draco se dispuso a conquistar el primer lugar del Vigésimo cuarto Karaoke en honor de las Musas con el mundialmente reconocido tema: Macho man.

* * *

El viaje hasta Lexus había sido tranquilo, el viento soplaba a su favor y todos se encontraban con mas ánimo después de beber parte de uno de los galeones de vino que habían llevado Marco y Leandro al barco, sin otra novedad que el ver a Seamus completamente borracho cantando un sin fin de canciones rancheras, por lo cual acordaron que el no tomaría en lo que restaba del viaje.

Llegando a Lexus se retomó de nuevo el orden como se dividirían los equipos en esta ocasión, esperando que esta vez la escolta que llevaran no brillara por su ausencia (yui: espero que no lo deseen mucho n.nU). Cual fue la sorpresa de todo el grupo al no encontrar el puerto del reino y tras estar un día perdidos sin saber que rumbo tomar, y que Remus convenciera a Sirius de que al primer barco que vieran pasar le pidieran direcciones, se dieron cuenta de que habían estado al otro lado de la isla todo el tiempo, por lo cual después de retomar el curso correcto se encontraban por fin en Lexus.

-No podemos perder el tiempo.

-No lo hubiéramos perdido si no hubieras insistido en navegar tu mismo el barco ¬¬- comento sarcásticamente Remus mirando a su adorado esposo.

-El caso es que ya estamos aquí y no tenemos de que preocuparnos más que por encontrar a mi hermano n.n- respondió despreocupadamente el soberano slytheriano-así que en marcha, todos saben que hacer.

Como era de esperarse cada equipo cumplió con lo que se le tenía encomendado, y que decir de los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo fantástico, habrían cumplido maravillosamente con su labor si no se hubieran topado con un puesto que tenía música Karaoke que Seamus no pudo resistir y como era obvio arrastró consigo a Nott, que por mas que trató no pudo despegar de aquel lugar a Seamus que ya había empezado con su repertorio de canciones románticas todas dedicadas a cierto joven que por más que lo intentaba no lograba ocultar su rostro de vergüenza. Claro que en esta ocasión los otros tres miembros del grupo se percataron de lo que sucedía pero decidieron huir antes de que les pidieran que se llevasen a Seamus de ahí.

Una vez que se encontraron en palacio, se reunieron con el rey Kalas, el cual los recibió de excelente manera, aunque un poco apurado ya que había un asunto el cual lo tenía especialmente ocupado en ese momento.

-Es un placer volver a verlo su majestad.

-Igualmente muchacho, me da gusto verte de nuevo Sirius, dime en qué te puedo ayudar?

-He venido a preguntarle por mi hermano, queremos encontrarlo.

-Oh vaya, la verdad no puedo decirte mucho sobre él- dijo rápidamente preparándose para salir- vino hace una semana a tratar unos asuntos referentes a nuestros reinos y luego se marchó.

-Sabe usted a donde majestad?- intervino Harry.

-Creo que dijo que iba a Ardem, realmente no lo recuerdo bien, pero espero que les sirva.

-Es de gran ayuda su majestad -agradeció Remus.

-Bien, si no se les ofrece nada más tengo que atender un asunto importante en este momento.

-Si me permite preguntar¿adonde se dirige con tanta prisa?- cuestionó Sirius.

-Lo que pasa es que me han informado que hay un joven en la plaza que se encuentra perturbando la paz de este reino y no lo han podido detener, así que considero que debo ver como solucionarlo- al terminar de decir estas palabras los rostros de los tres hombres se tornaron pálidos por la sorpresa.

-Bien jeje creo que es hora de que nos marchemos muchas gracias por su ayuda Kalas –dijo Sirius.

-Oh no tienes porque darlas Sirius, que tengan suerte –dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Una vez fuera del castillo los tres se apresuraron en ir a buscar a Seamus que ya empezaba con una nueva ronda de canciones y con un publico que estaba a punto de perseguirlo y darle fin a su tan "melodiosa voz".

-Harry tú y Nott vayan al barco y preparen todo para zarpar lo antes posible- ordenó el moreno al ver que era casi imposible mover al chico cantor, así que optó por una estrategia "tira y corre", la cual consistía en alejar el micrófono de Seamus y correr velozmente al barco, lo cual fue todo un éxito ya que una multitud enardecida los perseguía muy de cerca para darle su merecido a quien los había dejado parcialmente sordos.

-Aaaaah! Mi público me quiere!- dijo Seamus con tono soñador.

-Pero muerto! –dijo Remus con cansancio- déjate de tonterías y sube al barco- una vez que lograron subir a Seamus al barco se dirigieron rumbo a su nuevo destino: Ardem, esperando poder hallar una pista más para encontrar al joven rubio.

* * *

Unos días después de la fabulosa y aplastante victoria de Draco en el karaoke en honor de las musas y que tuvieran que sacarlo de ahí por sus guardias debido al acoso de un muy eufórico público que trataba de obtener aunque sea un pedazo de su túnica, Alexis Falcon caminaba rumbo a la habitación de su amigo mientras tarareaba la canción que había cantado Draco con aquellos movimientos de cadera que volvieron loca a la concurrencia.

-Buenos día súper estrella jeje solo vengo a avisarte que está todo listo –Alexis entró a la habitación que ocupaba Draco hace ya varios días con una sonrisa radiante.

-Nunca vas a olvidar eso verdad? Pero bueno, sobre lo de hoy mantengo lo que dije, de verdad, no tienes porque hacer esto Alex –dijo el rubio Slytheriano mientras cerraba su baúl y miraba a su amigo con gesto suplicante.

-Mi querido Dragón, sabes que no puedo dejarte ir sin una buena despedida –rió el castaño al mirar la cara de susto de Draco ante las palabras "buena despedida" –quien sabe cuando volvamos a vernos, no me vas a negar ese gusto, verdad? –dijo mientras abrazaba al ojigris quien con un suspiro de resignación terminó aceptando.

-Bueno, después de todo lo que he pasado, una más de tus sorpresas no me va a hacer daño… -miró al castaño con cierto temor –o sí?

-Por supuesto que… ya lo verás jaja vámonos! –dijo el guapo Príncipe de Ardem arrastrando al rubio fuera de la habitación.

Minutos después cabalgaban lentamente muy cerca del bosque que rodeaba Ardem, iban platicando animadamente mientras recordaban todo por lo que habían pasado estos días, más bien lo que había pasado el Slytheriano. Detrás de ellos, Blaise y Mauro los seguían en silencio. Mauro se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones de los últimos días pero en su relación con su joven Príncipe. Desde el episodio de la fiesta no habían tenido otro acercamiento, al contrario, Alexis ya no le hacía desplantes y no le hablaba más que para pedirle que hiciera algo, difícilmente lo miraba a los ojos como si le evitara, lo que había dejado a Santini muy confundido, así que se había limitado a seguir sus ordenes y cumplir con su trabajo, pero a pesar de todo esto, no se le había escapado la mirada en los ojos del castaño cuando sin querer se cruzaba con la suya, algo muy en su interior le decía que el chico sentía algo muy parecido a lo que hace ya varios meses albergaba su corazón. Blaise por su parte miraba de reojo a su amigo y confirmaba lo que pensó a su llegada a Ardem, que Mauro estaba total y completamente enamorado del joven Falcon y al igual que su compañero, gracias a su capacidad de observación, también había detectado ese brillo en los ojos cafés del joven Príncipe, pero sabía cuan orgulloso era el muchacho y lo difícil que le sería aceptarlo, esperaba que por su amigo fuera lo suficientemente rápido.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño camino que se internaba en el bosque, Alex se detuvo con Draco a su lado y se giró hacia los guardias.

-Esperen aquí, iremos al río –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a Mauro y disfrutando del efecto de sus palabras- volveremos en unas cuantas horas –y sin más le hizo una seña a Draco de que le siguiera.

-No te preocupes Blaise, me portaré bien –dijo el rubio con sonrisa pícara y un guiño despidiéndose de su guardia quien solo hizo un gesto de fastidio, esperaba que Draco regresara pronto con Harry, esta faceta desvergonzada y alocada del rubio le cansaba demasiado.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Blaise a Mauro una vez que los chicos se perdieron detrás de los frondosos árboles- solo te está molestando.

-Lo peor de todo amigo, es que lo está logrando –respondió el castaño mientras desmontaba del caballo y junto con el General de Slytherin buscaban un lugar donde esperar a lo jóvenes y desbocados Príncipes.

Ambos chicos corrían entre carcajadas hacia el río que se encontraba muy cerca de donde aún esperaban los guardias, el día estaba hermoso, el sol brillaba y la temperatura invitaba a un buen chapuzón, que fue justo lo que hicieron ambos príncipes después de dejar un reguero de ropa desde donde habían dejado a sus caballos tirándose al agua solo con sus bóxers.

-Jajaja gané –gritó Draco emergiendo del agua.

-En tus sueños Malfoy –respondió Alex hundiendo al rubio nuevamente en el agua, pero Draco logró atraparlo y lo hundió también, ambos salieron a flote entre risas.

-Ajá con que quieres guerra –le retó el rubio.

-Jamás me vencerás –respondió el castaño mirándolo divertido y sin evitar contemplar el cuerpo tentador de su compañero.

Y así inició el juego en el agua persiguiéndose y hundiendo al otro para después dedicarse a nadar disfrutando de la belleza y tranquilidad del paisaje, en definitiva eran almas gemelas, se entendían a la perfección, pensaban de manera similar, compartían los mismos gustos, entre muchas otras cosas, Alex estaba seguro de que si terminaba con una relación seria sería con Draco, claro, antes de que supiera lo del Gryffindoriano. Pero el tener a Draco tan cerca y el deseo de evitar lo que sentía por Mauro le llevaron a pensar cosas que en otro momento tal vez hubiera descartado.

Después de una hora en el agua decidieron salir y recostarse en el pasto verde bajo la luz del sol, aprovechando comer lo que Alexis había traído para un picnic. El castaño regresó de donde había dejado a su caballo con algo de comida y una buena dotación de vino. Extendió todo sobre una manta y ambos empezaron a saborear, en primer lugar, el vino. Alex estaba junto al rubio mientras discutían acerca de los juegos olímpicos que se llevarían muy pronto a cabo en Atenas, sobre quienes podrían ganar y las apuestas que se llevaban a cabo sobre ellos.

-Yo creo que estás, como siempre, equivocado –dijo con seguridad el rubio tomando su sexto, o séptimo, vaso de vino, hace ya bastante rato que la comida había desaparecido.

-Sí claro –contestó el castaño con una ceja elevada- ahora eres un experto en la Maratón.

-Pues aunque lo dudes.

-Pues no solo lo dudo, lo sé, ese chico no va a llegar ni al primer punto del recorrido –Alex trató de levantarse para buscar el vino que aún quedaba pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Draco, ambos rieron divertidos.

-Estoy algo mareado –dijo Alex entre risas sosteniéndose de Draco.

-Si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy –respondió sarcástico el Slytheriano, el castaño lo seguía mirando y tomó una decisión, tal vez se arrepintiera pero tenía que hacerlo para saber lo que en verdad sentía.

-Draco –le llamó el castaño mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-Sí?

-Perdón.

-Por qué? –cuestionó el rubio confundido.

-Por esto –Alexis acercó sus labios a Draco y lo besó con verdadera pasión y entrega, Draco respondió al beso rememorando otros tiempos.

* * *

Harry caminaba por el barco, ya podía verse Ardem a lo lejos, llegarían seguro en una hora o menos. Miró a Marco y Leandro conversar animadamente con Cedric mientras Ron estaba entretenido con el timón. Decidió bajar a su camarote para descansar un rato pero mientras cruzaba delante de la puerta donde descansaban sus guardias pudo escuchar unos suaves murmullos provenientes de la habitación, el ojiverde lleno de curiosidad se acercó un poco y pudo identificar claramente las voces, y provocándole un monumental sonrojo, lo que decían.

-Sigue Seamus ahhh, por los Dioses!

-Lo que pidas amor…

Harry siguió su camino tratando de apartar las imágenes que se formaban en su mente, ahora entendía porque no había visto a Seamus y Nott en un buen rato, lo que estaban diciendo los demás guardias en cubierta con sendas caras de diversión y el porque no habían bajado a descansar en todo el día. Sin que se le pasara el sonrojo siguió hacia su camarote pasando frente al que ocupaban Sirius y Remus escuchándolos murmurar, aprendiendo de su experiencia anterior decidió seguir sin detenerse pero la conversación llamó fuertemente su atención.

-En Ardem?

-Yo espero que sí, es sin duda su país favorito, ahí conoció a su mejor amigo, el Príncipe heredero Alexis Falcon, Draco y él se entendieron MUY bien desde que se conocieron.

-A qué te refieres con MUY bien? –escuchó preguntar a Remus.

-Pues tú sabes amor, Draco y yo no fuimos precisamente unas blancas palomas jeje –Harry se asomó un poco por la puerta entreabierta y vio la mirada de reproche que Remus le mando a Sirius –no que me enorgullezca de eso –dijo el Slytheriano perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Sí claro –dijo el castaño enarcando una ceja- pero explícame.

-Verás, la relación de mi hermano con Alex fue… bueno… -dudó- especial –terminó, en realidad Sirius no quería dar a entender algo que no era, aunque para ser sincero no sabía exactamente lo que era o había sido, nada difícil de entender conociendo a su hermanito.

-Crees que amenace lo que Draco siente por Harry? –cuestionó el castaño con un dejo de preocupación que inquietó el corazón del ojiverde.

-Claro que no cariño, pero si te soy sincero… -Sirius se sentó en un sillón, Harry seguía en silencio escuchando desde la puerta – te juro que si Draco no se hubiera enamorado de Harry yo habría jurado que Alexis y él terminarían juntos.

-Vaya, sí que fue especial su relación- dijo el ex Mirmidón comprendiendo, se acercó a su esposo sentándose junto a él que apenas lo tuvo cerca lo envolvió entre sus brazos- pero se enamoró de Harry.

-Y perdidamente –sonrió Sirius, igual que Harry detrás de la puerta ante sus palabras.

-Así que por eso Ardem es el país favorito de tu hermano.

-Entre otras cosas, ya sabes, no hay chicos guapos como los de Ardem jeje –Remus le dirigió una mirada fría- es broma corazón! –sonrió Sirius juguetón mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo y lo besaba con pasión.

Harry se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a su camarote con miles de pensamientos dando vuelta en su cabeza, curioso por saber que tan "especial" había sido la relación de su chico con el heredero de Ardem.

* * *

Draco quería mucho a Alexis pero tenía muy claro que a quien amaba era a Harry, así que sin desear dañar a su mejor amigo, fue terminando el beso con suavidad. Ambos suspiraron después del delicioso contacto, a pesar de todo seguían complementándose de manera magnífica.

-Alex…

-Lo sé, no digas nada, tómalo como una despedida –sonrió el castaño apartándose del rubio.

-Sabes que te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, pero me temo que ambos estamos enamorados de otros –Draco lo miró con confusión.

-En serio?

-Sí, escucha, la noche de la fiesta John, te acuerdas de John, bueno, pues él me dijo que lo rechazaba porque estaba enamorado de ti, yo para ese entonces sentía algo especial por alguien más pero sus palabras me hicieron dudar, sin embargo, ahora que te besé como tantas veces en el pasado me di cuenta que te quiero muchísimo, has sido alguien sumamente importante en mi vida pero no te amo como pareja.

-Y se puede saber a quién sí? –preguntó el ojigris sin poder evitar sentir algo de celos, también Alex era una parte muy importante en su vida y sin duda lo seguiría siendo por siempre.

-No me lo vas a creer –respondió el joven mientras empezaba a vestirse, Draco lo imitó.

-Vamos Alex, nada me sorprende ya de ti, mientras no me digas que es de John… -dijo frunciendo el ceño, ese John le caía en verdad mal, así había sido desde que le conoció.

-Pues no es de John, sino de Santini –que decir que la cara de Draco era digna de esculpirse en Mármol.

-Pero mira nada más –rió Draco divertido –eso sí que no me lo esperaba jajaja, me alegro por ti, Santini es un buen hombre y que decir que está sumamente… -pero Alex le dio un codazo para evitar que terminara su frase, la cara de lujuria de Draco bastaba y sobraba.

-Como sea –sonrió el joven- será mejor que regresemos al castillo debes terminar de arreglar todo ya que partes en un rato.

-Sí, debo apresurarme pero me temo que no me puedo ir sin ver el final feliz de esta historia –respondió el Slytheriano mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-A qué te refieres? –le miró Alex con confusión.

-A esto! –Draco agarró por sorpresa al castaño y lo aventó al agua – luego me agradeces!– le gritó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras montaba su caballo y agarraba el de Alex por la rienda.

-No puedes dejarme aquí! El castillo está muy lejos!

-No te preocupes, mandaré por ti, nos vemos! –y Draco se alejó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Pagarás por esto maldita serpiente! –y fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar el Slytheriano. Minutos después llegaba al lugar donde los guardias lo esperaban.

-Vaya pero que buen almuerzo –se jactó el rubio mientras ambos guardias se acercaban a él.

-Y el Príncipe? –preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

-Oh bueno, les cuento jeje, resulta que mi querido amigo tuvo que quedarse –y girándose a Mauro le dijo- será mejor que vayas por él y le lleves esto –Draco le entregó una manta al castaño- no queremos que el niño se resfríe, pero no te preocupes –sonrió al ver la cara de Mauro- él está muy bien –y con otra sonrisa se dirigió al castillo después de entregarle la rienda del caballo de Alex a Blaise.

-Será mejor que vayas por él Mauro –le dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa antes de seguir a su Príncipe, sabía que esa mirada en Draco solo indicaba algo, había hecho algo sumamente divertido. Mauro sin comprender aún, montó rápidamente en su caballo y se dirigió al río.

* * *

-Estamos a punto de atracar! –gritó Leandro a la tripulación, todos estaban en cubierta.

-No puedo creerlo –gritó Sirius de pronto –es "Sirius I" –dijo señalando un barco a la derecha de donde se encontraban -Draco está aquí! –pero contrario a todo lo que se esperaba todos permanecieron impasibles –qué no escucharon? –les reclamó el moreno.

-Sí lo hicimos cariño, pero francamente, después de que lo gritarás en los tres puertos anteriores ha perdido su efecto –dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah bueno, pero en esas ocasiones yo estaba equivocado.

-Y en ésta? –cuestionó Harry.

-Pues no –dijo Sirius como lo más obvio del mundo.

-Como sea –Remus se acercó a la proa –ya lo comprobaremos cuando hablemos con el rey de este país.

-Muy bien equipo "D.U.V.A.S."! –Sirius miró a todos los guardias que los acompañaban -aprendiendo de los puertos anteriores y viendo que tenemos suficientes provisiones… -pausa de efecto y mirada maliciosa- todos se quedarán en el barco! –dijo Sirius con tono divertido obteniendo un bufido general de desacuerdo- Remus, Harry y yo seremos los únicos en bajar, no me voy a arriesgar a que se vuelvan a perder por ahí, así que… a limpiar el barco! Jajajja.

-Pero Alteza –se quejó Marco mirando con asombro a Leandro –era una ilusión para nosotros conocer Ardem, conocer a sus guerreros y aprender sus técnicas al ser los mejores de este lado del continente.

-Sí claro –dijo Sirius levantando una ceja con sarcasmo- no crean que no sé que acaban de inaugurar un Bar Bamboocha aquí, así que ni crean que van a abandonar este barco.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo con usted su majestad –dijo Seamus con una sonrisa burlona tomando del brazo a Nott- nosotros por el contrario de los Slytherianos nos mueve el único interés de conocer las tradiciones de Ardem y sus bellos paisajes, es por eso que deseamos tanto acompañarlos.

-Seamus, Seamus –dijo el ojigris acercándose con gesto amenazador- si no te conociera los Dioses saben que te creería, pero me temo que no es así, y menos cuando sé que sabes que se está llevando a cabo el Vigésimo cuarto Karaoke en honor de las Musas.

-Pero yo no… –trató de defenderse el castaño.

-Ni lo intentes, vi el pergamino pegado en Lexus jeje, lo siento Seamus, tal vez la próxima.

-Alteza… -intentó decir Ron mirando a Sirius.

-Ni lo sueñes "primo" –dijo Remus interrumpiendo a su amigo con cara de "soy tu Ex Líder Mirmidón no lo olvides"- no porque son parte de mi familia –miró también a Cedric que se colocó tras su novio- pueden "perderse" por ahí durante el cumplimiento de una misión para hacer los dioses saben qué, así que se quedan junto con los demás limpiando el barco, y lo queremos reluciente –dijo el castaño mirando a su esposo quien con una sonrisa apoyó lo dicho por su consorte.

-Remus tiene razón, así que mis queridos muchachos, nos vemos luego jeje, bueno –dijo mirando a Remus y Harry una vez que atracaron- vámonos!

-No importa –dijo Marco con gesto de tristeza viendo partir a los tres jóvenes- ni tenía ganas de ir.

-Tranquilo Marco –Leandro se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro- aún nos queda vino!

La ciudad de Ardem era en definitiva muy diferente a los demás lugares que habían visitado, estaba rodeada por enormes palmeras y una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente, la ciudad resaltaba por sus hermosas casitas de mármol casi tan blanco como la nieve ya que el país era el mayor exportador de mármol en los último tiempos. La gente vestía en su mayoría de colores muy claros, principalmente de blanco con suaves túnicas rodeando sus cuerpos atléticos, el entrenamiento físico era muy importante para todos los habitantes. Remus, Sirius y Harry se sorprendieron por el tamaño del mercado local, Sirius lo recordaba bastante extenso pero en los últimos años había crecido aún más, se podían encontrar objetos de diversos reinos, incluso Sirius pudo distinguir un local que se especializaba en telas traídas desde Slytherin.

-Vaya este lugar es muy hermoso! –dijo Harry gratamente sorprendido mirando hacia todos los puestos maravillado con la gran variedad de cosas que se vendían.

-Lo es –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- y no te imaginas lo que puedes encontrar aquí, una vez Draco y yo compramos un barquito hecho de uvas jeje.

-Increíble! –respondió el ojiverde.

-Pero no nos duró mucho –dijo con tristeza.

-Y me pregunto por qué –sonrió Remus con sarcasmo.

-Aquí debe haber muchas cosas que seguro volverían loco a mi papá –sonrió Harry mirando unas fichas hechas de arroz- por los dioses! no le he comprado ningún recuerdito!

-Oye Harry porque no aprovechas y compras todo lo que necesites, te aseguro que no encontrarás un lugar mejor –sonrió el ojigris.

-Pero debemos ir al castillo –Harry los miró preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, Sirius y yo iremos, seguro será rápido y volveremos por ti apenas tengamos información sobre Draco.

-Están seguros?

-Sí cuñadito aprovecha comprar todo lo que quieras, solo un consejo –dijo el joven rey acercándose al ojiverde- si alguien te ofrece una pulsera hecha con cabellos de unicornio, no la compres, no dura.

-Además de que los unicornios no existen –se burló Remus, Sirius lo miró con cara de espanto, no podía ser! Su papá le había dicho que sí existían!

-Pero sí existen! –rebatió Sirius mirando con ansiedad a su querido castaño.

-Como sea –dijo Remus abrazando a su shockeado esposo- te veremos en un rato, solo ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré Remus no te preocupes –el ojiverde miró con ternura la carita de Sirius mientras era arrastrado por Remus rumbo al castillo, esos Malfoy podían ser sumamente dulces e inocentes sin darse cuenta.

* * *

-Vaya Blaise, estaba más lejos de lo que pensé –dijo Draco desmontando de su caballo a la entrada de la ciudad.

-Sí, la verdad creo que regresamos por otro camino más largo, pero bueno, aún no creo que lo que hiciste sea una buena idea –respondió Blaise deteniéndose detrás de él.

-Claro que sí, lo que les faltaba a esos dos era un empujoncito jeje –el rubio acomodó su ropa mientras miraba a su general descender de su caballo.

-No lo sé, son muy orgullosos, a pesar de lo que sienten.

-Oh vamos! será divertido ver lo que pasa, y si funciona, pues todo habrá valido la pena.

-Eso espero, en fin, ya está todo listo para partir –dijo Blaise tomando a su caballo de las riendas junto con el de Alex, Draco caminaba a su lado sosteniendo las riendas del suyo, una vez que se adentraron en la ciudad se dirigieron rumbo al castillo.

-Genial, debemos llegar a Slytherin en unos cuantos días.

-Sí, Carlo y Bernard ya llevaron las provisiones al barco y Luca se encargó del equipaje, ya revisé el estado de Sirius I y todo está en orden, cuando lo decidas nos vamos –una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de Draco –qué pasa? –cuestionó el general preocupado.

-Pues, estoy algo nervioso por volver a casa… por ver a Harry.

-No deberías, él te ama.

-Lo sé pero son tantas cosas, ahora que lo pienso no sé si este viaje fue lo mejor, es muy probable que haya regresado a Gryffindor, que tal vez me haya olvidado.

-Puede que haya regresado a Gryffindor pero olvidarte? En verdad eso no lo creo, pero en el remoto caso de que así fuera, puedes enamorarlo de nuevo, luchar por él, Draco, no me digas que después de todo lo que han pasado para estar juntos te vas a dar por vencido?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño- lo amo más que a mi vida y si es necesario lucharé por él.

-Bien, eso es justo lo que quería escuchar –sonrió Blaise al ver la mirada decidida de su Príncipe- escucha, estamos rodeados de muchos locales, ve, visítalos y cómprale algo bonito en lo que termino de ajustar algunos detalles del viaje –dijo mientras estiraba una mano y tomaba la rienda del caballo de Draco- te veré en un rato en el castillo.

-De acuerdo y Blaise… -el ojiazul lo miró- gracias.

-De nada Alteza– el general le guiñó un ojo y Draco lo vio alejarse rumbo al castillo.

* * *

Harry caminaba entre los diversos puestos que vendían todo lo que se pudiera pensar, pasó junto a un puesto que vendía especias traídas de tierras lejanas, otro donde vendían piedras preciosas, uno más donde ofrecían espejos maravillosos con molduras de las más diversas y hermosas formas.

-Pase, le ofrecemos el mejor pescado de la región! –gritaba una mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa mientras sostenía un enorme pescado frente a ella.

-Tenemos la última moda en sandalias! –gritaba una jovencita que Harry calculó de apenas unos 15 años, la cual le sonrió de manera coqueta al pasar junto a su puesto, el moreno le sonrió también y siguió su camino.

-Tenemos collares traídos desde Slytherin, collares de conchas marinas que solo se encuentran en las playas de Slytherin, únicos en el mundo! –Harry se giró hacia la voz y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era el mismo vendedor que había visto en el país de la Serpiente.

-Oye yo te conozco, no trabajabas en Slytherin?

-Alteza! –se sorprendió el rubio con cierta confusión y temor en sus ojos verdes, no fuera a ser que el castaño guerrero de la vez anterior se apareciera de nuevo –si bueno, es que en esta época siempre las ventas son mejores en Ardem por los festivales jeje –rió algo nervioso.

-Pues que interesante, por cierto los collares me salieron muy buenos ya en otra ocasión te visitaré en Slytherin, nos vemos! –se despidió el ojiverde con una sonrisa, el rubio solo suspiró con alivio, por lo menos no se había topado con el consorte del rey.

El moreno siguió caminando cuando se topó con un lugar que vendía figuras hechas con cristal, se acercó y enseguida su atención se fijó en una pequeña y hermosa figura de un ciervo, el animal favorito de su padre, decidió que ese sería un buen recuerdo, ya se dirigía a pagar cuando otra figura un poco más escondida llamó su atención, era un hermoso Dragón con diamantes como ojos y que inmediatamente le recordaron a su amado chico, se acercó a la figura, la tomó en sus manos y no pudo evitar que la nostalgia lo invadiera, en verdad necesitaba a Draco con él, lo amaba como nunca podría amar a nadie más.

* * *

Draco caminaba por el mercado sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo a apuestos chicos y chicas que pasaban a su lado, no podía evitarlo, estaba en su sangre, pero también estaba en su sangre y en su alma su amor por Harry, y es que había pasado tanto tiempo que en muchas ocasiones imaginó verlo en aquellos lugares que visitó, deseaba tanto verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos que su mente le había jugado varias bromas. Decidió seguir caminando hasta que se topó con algunos vendedores que habían llegado desde Slytherin y se acercó a saludarlos, como buen Príncipe le gustaba estar al tanto de su gente.

-Hola Sam, cómo has estado? Cuándo llegaste?

-Príncipe Draco! Qué alegría verlo por aquí, llegamos hace ya varias semanas –respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo y dime como va la venta de tus collares, tu madre sigue trabajando contigo?

-Sí jeje, ya la conoce, es incansable.

-Me alegro mucho, espero este año las ventas sean buenas.

-Que los dioses le escuchen.

-Muy bien Sam, cuídate y a tu madre y espero nos veamos de regreso en casa.

-Claro Alteza, que le vaya bien! –se despidió el muchacho con una sonrisa, pero luego una duda cruzó su mente mientras veía alejarse a su apuesto Príncipe _¿habrá venido con el príncipe Gryffindoriano?

* * *

_

_-_Te amo Mauro –dijo Alexis mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración normal después de haber el hecho el amor con aquel que sin darse cuenta le había robado el corazón.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el escuchar esas palabras de tus labios –Mauro sonrió complacido- yo también te amo Alex y lo haré por siempre –susurró el castaño guardia mientras acomodaba al joven Falcon entre sus brazos. Alex sonrió.

-Aún no puedo creer todo esto, te lo juro –después de su clásica pelea Mauro lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo había besado con pasión y amor sin dejarle otra opción que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, los había aceptado frente a Draco pero Alexis estaba seguro de que aún no estaba listo para confesárselos a su guardia y sin embargo, al sentir sus labios saboreando los suyos no pudo resistirse más y cedió a la vorágine de sensaciones que éste creaba en su cuerpo.

-Ni yo –sonrió con picardía- quien iba a decir que me iba a enamorar de un chiquillo caprichoso.

-Oye! – respondió el joven con fingida indignación –lo que pasa es que soy lo mejor, sin duda, que se ha cruzado en tu camino Santini –dijo con aquel tono que tiempo atrás solía desesperar al guardia.

-Y doy gracias a los dioses por ello y sobre todo porque aceptaste ser mi esposo –los ojos de Mauro se llenaron con una ternura y adoración infinita.

-Cariño, te amo tanto que ya no puedo vivir sin ti –le aseguró el joven con mirada decidida y segura.

-Lo único que me preocupa es lo que dirán tus padres.

-Bueno –sonrió el chico mientras acariciaba el torso de su amor- mi padre estará más que feliz de que por fin voy a sentar cabeza.

-Tanto así?

-Oh amor, solo conociste mi parte tranquila –sonrió el joven Príncipe con fingida inocencia, Mauro puso cara de susto- pero no te preocupes, eso ya quedó atrás jeje. En fin, mi madre estará encantada de empezar a organizar mi enlace, yo creo que pensó que seguramente nunca me iba a enamorar, y por consiguiente a casar, así que puedes esperar una avalancha de invitaciones.

-Cielos! No sé si estaré preparado para eso.

-Tranquilo amor –Alex depositó un beso en los suaves y tentadores labios de aquel que hace apenas unos minutos le había hecho gritar del placer más absoluto – tómalo como una nueva e inolvidable experiencia, la guerra después de esto te va a parecer un juego de niños.

-Buen intento cariño, pero si intentabas tranquilizarme esto no ayudó –Alex rió divertido.

-Bueno, entonces intentaré tranquilizarte de otro modo –ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente con absoluto amor seguros de que a partir de ese momento se iniciaba una nueva vida para ellos, juntos.

* * *

El rubio siguió caminando por el mercado maravillado por tantas cosas hermosas a su alrededor cuando de pronto se quedó estático, más adelante, junto a una tienda de recuerdos de cristal le había parecido ver a su Harry, no, no podía ser… pero había sido tan claro, sus negros cabellos, sus verdes ojos, su suave y dorada piel, seguro era otra alucinación producto de su enorme deseo de volver a verlo, y sin embargo…

Se encaminó hacia la tienda con el alma en vilo y antes de llegar pudo verlo por fin, era él! Sólo podía ser él! Lo vio dirigirse hacia la enorme tienda de telas importadas de Slytherin y se dispuso a seguirlo pero gente se atravesaba en su camino impidiéndole moverse con rapidez, vio como entró a la tienda y disculpándose con unas señoras que caminaban delante de él logró entrar tras su chico.

La tienda era muy hermosa y sobre todo original, las telas colgaban por todo el lugar como velos suavemente movidos por el viento, Draco para este momento ya estaba bastante desesperado y cómo no? si estaba tan cerca de su amado chico. Siguió caminando hasta que al final de un pasillo pudo observar una hermosa silueta tras un suave manto dorado.

* * *

-Me llevo estas dos –dijo el moreno entregando las hermosas figuras de un ciervo y un dragón a la dependienta que con una sonrisa las tomó y las metió en una pequeña caja.

-Son ocho galeones –dijo –si te interesa muchacho tengo más figuras que tal vez te gusten.

-No gracias –sonrió- solo estas dos por hoy –la mujer le entregó la caja y Harry salió nuevamente al abarrotado mercado. Vio a lo lejos la tienda que había mencionado su cuñado y decidió ir a conocerla, tal vez encontrara algo para su madre con esto de su nuevo negocio de ropa.

Caminó entre la gente mientras guardaba la pequeña cajita en su túnica, pronto llegó hasta la tienda y se sorprendió por su belleza. Pudo ver decenas de hermosas y diversas telas colgando en toda la tienda, le gustó, le daba un aire de misterio y romance, saludó con una suave sonrisa al joven que estaba en la entrada y decidió recorrer el lugar, era como un hermoso laberinto de texturas y colores magníficos, caminó entre las telas disfrutando del roce de estas contra su piel. Fue cuando, al final de un pasillo, detrás de un bello manto dorado, pudo ver la tela más hermosa jamás vista, era de un color plateado y de una suavidad que le parecía estar tocando agua, el color, al igual que la figura de cristal con sus ojos de diamante le recordaron a Draco, con esa mirada intensa y penetrante que le parecía tocar su alma y transmitirle todo su amor. Acarició la tela entre sus manos y cerró los ojos para aumentar la intensidad de aquel delicioso tacto.

-Draco… -susurró.

* * *

Estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de él, tan hermoso y perfecto como lo recordaba, sintió su corazón estremecerse ante la enorme emoción de tenerle frente a él. Su suave y negro cabello cayendo graciosamente sobre su rostro, su piel un poco más dorada desde la última vez que lo había visto, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la más que evidente suavidad de la tela entre sus manos, sus labios rojos entre abiertos y fue justo en ese momento cuando una palabra fue pronunciada en un suave susurro.

-Draco…

El rubio no pudo aguantar más, apartó la tela que los separaba y se acercó silenciosamente al moreno tratando de mantener la magia que se había creado en ese momento, se colocó detrás de él y fue justo ahí cuando dudó, dudó en estrecharlo entre sus brazos como tantas noches lo había soñado desde que lo amara la última vez. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente atribulada en ese momento, pero amaba tanto al tierno joven frente a él que una sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto invadió su corazón cediendo a la tentación de envolverlo en sus brazos… y así lo hizo.

* * *

Harry seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, fueron unos segundos en los que pensó en reaccionar apartando a la persona que osaba tocarle, pero rápidamente, la esencia de su acompañante llenó sus sentidos y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el reconocimiento de aquel que le abrazaba con tal ternura y emoción que por unos segundos no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieto, soltó la tela que había estado sosteniendo y colocó sus manos sobre las de aquel que había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

-Draco –el nombre fue pronunciado con más fuerza esta vez obteniendo como resultado que los fuertes brazos que lo apresaban se estrecharan un poco más sobre su cintura.

-Harry –escuchó aquella suave voz pronunciar su nombre estremeciéndose por el cálido aliento en su cuello. Respiró con fuerza y se giró dentro de aquel abrazo que lo envolvía apartándolo completamente del mundo que en ese instante los rodeaba. Levantó su verde mirada y la conectó con la plateada del ser que más amaba en el mundo y que le miraba con total adoración, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran nublando las esmeraldas que tiempo atrás habían domado el corazón del más joven de los Príncipes Slytherianos. Sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Draco levantó su mano derecha y limpió las lágrimas de su amor –por qué lloras cariño? –Harry sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba la mano del rubio que había secado con infinito amor sus lágrimas, besó su palma y mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos le contestó.

-Porque estoy muy feliz de volver a estar en tus brazos –Draco visiblemente emocionado, y aún más con las palabras del ojiverde, sonrió absolutamente complacido y lentamente acercó su rostro buscando ansiosamente con sus labios aquellos cuyo sabor era sin duda lo que le mantenía vivo.

-Te amo tanto Harry, más que a mi vida –murmuró el rubio después de aquel memorable beso mientras descansaba su frente sobre la de su chico.

-Yo también te amo Draco, te amo desde aquella noche en Gryffindor que probé el sabor de tus labios y me envolviste con la intensidad de tu amor, haciéndome sentir vivo por primera vez en mi vida –Draco levantó la mirada algo confundido- te amo porque lograste que me enamorara de ti dos veces, ahora que he recuperado todos mis recuerdos, te amo más de lo que creí que mi corazón soportaría.

-Mi amor… –logró susurrar el rubio profundamente conmovido por las palabras que había susurrado su chico mientras le miraba con aquella intensidad que reflejaba la veracidad de sus palabras, no pudo evitarlo, sintió como las lágrimas nublaron su gris mirada y permanecieron así, abrazados por largo rato saboreando el estar juntos.

-No sabes como te he extrañado Draco –el moreno miró a su chico a los ojos y al ver las lágrimas sintió su corazón estremecerse- deseaba tenerte a mi lado cada noche, sentir tus caricias, saborear tus labios, te amo Draco, te amo mucho y sé que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Lamento haberme ido así, yo… -dudó bajando su gris mirada un momento- pensé que era lo mejor, que así podrías decidir si querías estar conmigo o no, lamento lo que te hice sufrir cariño, lo siento en verdad.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal por la decisión que tomaste Draco, la entiendo perfectamente, sé que lo hiciste para protegerme y no sabes cuanto te amo por ello, pero ahora que he venido por ti, recorriendo diversas y lejanas tierras con la tripulación más extraña que te imagines –Draco sonrió- no voy a permitir que vuelvas a apartarte de mí, no ahora que estamos juntos –sonrió el moreno mientras acariciaba el rostro suave y perfecto de Draco, el rubio sonrió y tomó el rostro de su chico entre sus manos para acercarse lentamente y probar aquellos labios suaves que añoró durante tanto tiempo (yui: ;.; qué emotivo! Frine: y que lo digas ;.; ya se acabaron los pañuelos!).

* * *

**Seis meses después.**

Draco se removió entre las suaves sábanas buscando de manera inconsciente el cuerpo a su lado, al no encontrarlo no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos, miró alrededor de la habitación pero no había rastros de su amor, así que se levantó sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez para recorrer el lugar (Frine: O.O ok, no lo creo! después de casi dos años, logré comprobar su perfección! Sí! Te amo Draco!). Revisó el baño y nada, se preguntaba donde habría podido ir su ojiverde tan temprano y más aún considerando la interesante sesión de la noche anterior, decidió volver a la cama y esperarlo.

Mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre sus sábanas recordó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Después de encontrar a su hermano en Ardem, y que casi lo asfixiara de la emoción de volver a verlo cuando lo abrazó, decidieron volver esa misma tarde a Slytherin. Antes de zarpar del hermoso país tierra de guerreros famosos, Draco le había presentado a Harry a su amigo Alexis y a su entonces novio, ahora esposo, Mauro Santini, lo que significó un gran alivio para el moreno de hermosos ojos como esmeraldas al comprender que ambos amigos solo eran eso, buenos amigos, es más, para su sorpresa, se había entendido de maravilla con el apuesto Príncipe de Ardem siendo el celoso ahora el rubio de grises orbes. Sin embargo, una semana después de llegar a Slytherin, Harry había tenido que regresar a Gryffindor ya que llevaba ausente de sus obligaciones como príncipe heredero una gran temporada, para sufrimiento de Draco que tampoco podía acompañarlo debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones, lo que había resultado en una avalancha diaria de cartas en ambos reinos por un par de semanas. Ya sin poder resistir la separación, se habían turnado para visitarse, hasta que dejando todo en orden y poniéndose de acuerdo con Sirius, para gran sufrimiento de Sirius en esta ocasión, Draco había decidido ir a vivir a Gryffindor con su ahora prometido. Y después de tres meses, sin aún acostumbrarse a tanto color rojo y dorado en las paredes, se encontraba absolutamente feliz a tan solo una semana de unirse ante los Dioses con el amor de su vida, ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír con una sonrisa que hubiera hecho a Sirius reír por semanas sin perder la oportunidad de recordárselo a cada instante. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un apuesto moreno de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días cariño –saludó el ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días amor.

-Ni te imaginas, llegó carta de tu hermano –dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-De verdad? Y qué dice? –el rubio se sentó sobre la cama.

-Pues no lo sé, no la abrí, supuse que te gustaría hacerlo –mientras se acercaba a la cama depositó algo sobre una mesa cercana, Draco no se dio cuenta ya que su vista estaba perdida en la carta que Harry llevaba en su mano. El moreno se recostó junto a su amor y le entregó la misiva, el rubio rápidamente la abrió y conforme su vista la recorría la incredulidad cruzó su rostro.

-Vaya! No me lo vas a creer.

-Qué pasa?

-Mi hermano está en shock y te juro que solo porque no lo he visto sino estaría igual.

-Bueno Draco me vas a decir o no? Me tienes en suspenso! sobre todo con esa cara –el moreno enarcó una ceja al decir esto.

-Te lo digo entonces, mi querida madre acaba de iniciar una relación con el primer Ministro y… –de pronto Draco se detuvo con una expresión conmocionada.

-Draco? –preguntó el moreno preocupado al ver la cara de su chico.

-Por los Dioses! Mi madre y Snape! Voy a matarlo!

-Cálmate cariño –rió divertido el moreno al ver la reacción de su prometido, era muy tierna su sobreprotección hacia su ahora suegra –si se quieren…

-Ni lo digas amor, fingiré que no lo sé hasta que los vea –el rubio se dejó caer sobre la cama dejando la carta a un lado- por cierto, cambiando de tema, dónde andabas tan temprano?

-Ah, pues verás Dragón, por fin, después de todo este tiempo comprendí que en definitiva tenías razón.

-Razón? En qué? –cuestionó confundido.

-No te lo imaginas? –el ojiverde se levantó de la cama y tomando en sus manos lo que había depositado en una mesa cercana, que era un plato cubierto por una tela blanca, regresó inmediatamente junto a su amor.

-No entiendo.

-Me volví adicto –dijo el Gryffindoriano con una mirada cargada de inocencia que hizo estremecer al rubio Príncipe.

-A mí? –sonrió Draco con autosuficiencia (Frine: yo sí jeje, alguien más se apunta?), Harry rió divertido con la ocurrente respuesta de su rubio.

-A parte de ti cariño –el ojiverde se recostó sobre el rubio colocando el plato en el níveo pecho –me volví adicto al manjar más delicioso que he probado- levantó la tela y Draco no pudo contener un enorme gemido de satisfacción –solo que ahora, se me antoja combinar las cosas más deliciosas que he probado- Draco lo miró embelesado e intentó tomar algo de aquella exquisitez pero Harry detuvo su brazo en el aire –ah ah –negó- es mío- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de muchas promesas, y justo ahí Draco supo que en ese momento no podría ser más feliz, estaba con su Harry, con quien una semana después se enlazaría, y con un ENORME plato de uvas con crema sobre su pecho, en definitiva, si de verdad existieran los finales felices, este sería sin duda el mejor para su gran y maravillosa historia de amor.

_Dos reinos en constante guerra por años, por fin habían encontrado la paz. El reino de Gryffindor gobernado por el benevolente James Potter y su esposa Lily, de cuya unión surgió el bello y valiente príncipe Harry que posee la edad de 18 años. El reino de Slytherin ahora gobernado por el apuesto y sexy Sirius Malfoy, su consorte real el Ex Líder Mirmidón Remus y el hermano menor del rey, el príncipe Draco, el cuál posee la misma edad que el príncipe Gryffindoriano. Después de muchas batallas, y pérdidas de ambos lados, por fin la unión de ambos reinos se consolidaría con el próximo enlace real del Príncipe Draco de Slytherin y del Príncipe Harry de Gryffindor, un enlace que sellaría el intenso amor que ambos jóvenes, atravesando los problemas más difíciles, compartirían por la eternidad._

**Fin**

**Yui & Frine n.n n.n**


End file.
